Clarobscuro
by Cris Dagworth
Summary: La paz no podía ser eterna, ni la felicidad infinita...en el mundo siempre debía existir el mal para complementar al bien, pero ningún negro es absoluto ni la luz ilumina todo. - ¿Sabes que haces un pacto con el diablo?- sonrió Draco Malfoy con diversión. - Me arriesgaré, después de todo el diablo no es otra cosa más que un ángel caído- respondió Hermione Granger con audacia.
1. Sombras

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Sombras**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _A veces miro hacia el cielo y me pongo a pensar en el ayer, en las cosas que marcaron mi vida. Aún tengo pesadillas y veo los rostros de las personas que nos dañaron, a las que dañamos y a las que se fueron. Pero luego todo desaparece y sólo quedan sombras...sombras del pasado nada más._

 _-H.J.G.-_

 _..._

La inesperada visión de un cuerpo inerte colgando justo sobre la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, la dejó sin aliento.

Su pulso se aceleró como hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba, más aún cuando notó que la cabellera de dicho individuo era de un intenso tono anaranjado.

Y ese tono zanahoria sólo podía pertenecer a un Weasley…pero ¿a cuál de ellos?

¡No importaba cuál, porque se trataba de un Weasley y, el que fuese, sería doloroso para todos!

Un ataque de pánico luchó por abrirse camino en su mente; no obstante, su instinto de guerra fue más fuerte y corrió hacia la fuente abriéndose paso entre la ya multitud de magos que se habían congregado a contemplar la grotesca escena, algunos con horror otros con náuseas pero todos con sorpresa. Pero ella los ignoró, tenía que averiguar quién era la persona inerte, tenía que saber si era un Weasley o su mente simplemente le estaba jugando una mala broma.

Nada más al acercarse lo identificó sin problemas…

Era Percy.

Reconoció su pecoso rostro ahora pálido, llevaba aún sus familiares lentes rectangulares que en ese momento yacían estrellados sobre el puente de su nariz y no con la perfecta alineación en la que él siempre procuraba conservarlos.

A simple vista, hubiera podido afirmar que el joven hombre había muerto por asfixia debido a la cuerda atada a su cuello que lo mantenía colgado, como una antigua forma de ejecución muggle. Sin embargo, el agua de evidente color escarlata que ahora emanaba de la fuente, le indicaba que quizás había muerto desangrado; o bien, quizás había sido una competencia entre ambos tipos de muerte...

Sangre.

Su pulso se aceleró de golpe.

Sangre.

Los recuerdos de una guerra que deseaba olvidar la invadieron.

Sangre.

Muerte…

De pronto un flash, seguido de otro y otro más, la sacaron de su estupor. El ruido de su entorno la abofeteó de improviso y la realidad aterrizó sobre ella.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿tiene algo que decir sobre esta tragedia?- se adelantó un reportero seguido de su camarógrafo.

\- ¿Qué cree que hará Harry Potter al respecto? ¿Qué hará usted?- preguntó otro acercándosele peligrosamente mientras luchaba con otros tantos queriendo hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué tan pronto regresará Ron Weasley de su entrenamiento para el funeral?

\- Cuando se abra la investigación, ¿usted se unirá a ella?

\- ¿Quién cree que pudo haber hecho esto? ¿Algún mortífago prófugo?

\- ¿Cree que Percy Weasley se suicidó?

'¡Merlín!' pensó la castaña mujer asimilando finalmente lo que sucedía. El pánico, antes relegado a segundo plano, volvió a invadirla…tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, se sentía asfixiada, no estaba en condiciones para contestar preguntas y el acoso de los reporteros nunca le había agradado.

Se concentró en su respiración decidida a salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, necesitaba respirar porque sentía que sus pulmones podían colapsar ante la aparente falta de aire, de espacio, de privacidad…

En esas condiciones, la castaña no dijo ni una sola palabra y salió disparada de regreso a las grandes chimeneas del Atrio escurriéndose entre la gente con una pericia envidiable, como si tratara de salvar su vida más que de huir de unos reporteros. Prácticamente saltó dentro de la primera chimenea que tuvo a su alcance y gritó su destino con fuerza antes de que alguien pudiera interceptarla.

Por reflejo, había gritado un destino familiar sin detenerse a considerar las implicaciones de llegar ahí precisamente luego de lo que había visto. Solamente quería estar en un lugar que conociera, un sitio donde se sintiera protegida, donde su ataque de pánico pudiera desarrollarse sin mucho revuelo, porque definitivamente tendría uno de sus ataques. Así que aterrizó en la Madriguera entre una nube de hollín y, de inmediato, sintió que un enorme pesar invadía su corazón. No debió de haber ido ahí, no debió de haberse dejado llevar por su instinto...no esta vez.

Percy Weasley estaba muerto y ella estaba en la casa de su madre.

Quiso dar la vuelta e irse pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida o el destino sencillamente no se lo permitió.

\- ¡Hermione, querida! ¡Qué gusto verte!- la cálida voz de Molly Weasley la saludó antes de que pudiese moverse un milímetro más, y de paso arruinó su aparente estabilidad. Su pulso volvió a dispararse y sintió como si alguien le hubiera sacado el aire de un golpe.

Hermione Granger miró a la pelirroja mujer que había llegado a querer fieramente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Apretó sus manos en puños hasta dejarlos blancos tratando de mitigar el incipiente dolor que seguramente la invadiría.

La pelirroja detectó rápidamente la rigidez de la joven y se apresuró a abrazarla con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, reconocía perfectamente los efectos secundarios que el cruciatus le había dejado. Tanto Harry como ella tenían ataques esporádicos de dolor, pero con los años éstos habían ido disminuyendo en frecuencia y también en intensidad. Molly no podía hacer mucho para ayudarlos más que darles su cariño incondicional cuando presenciaba su dolor, por eso comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica que quería como parte de su familia, y a murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras a su oído.

Hermione soportó el terrible dolor que era apenas un eco del cruciatus al que la sometieron hacía tiempo, pero eso no le importaba tanto pues era algo a lo que sobreviviría pese a todo, lo que realmente le dolía era el saber que estaba así porque Percy estaba muerto y porque la mujer que ahora la abrazaba, sufriría más que ella cuando se enterara.

Luego de unos segundos, los espasmos pasaron y sus músculos se relajaron considerablemente.

\- Ya pasó querida, ya pasó- le dijo la pelirroja aún sin soltarla pero aflojando su agarre.

La castaña se aferró a la mayor y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar por lo que la otra mujer todavía ignoraba, también comenzó a sentirse miserable por haber ido allá y tener que darle una funesta noticia, por ser ella quien se atrevía a llorar cuando no tenía ese derecho, al menos no más que Molly porque...Percy estaba muerto.

No era que fuese especialmente cercana a él, pero sabía de la pena de los Weasley cuando se enteraran. Esa familia tan leal y amorosa no merecía esta tragedia, no después de tanto sufrimiento, no después de Fred...

Luego de unos eternos segundos refugiada en los brazos maternales de Molly, miró a la matriarca Weasley separándose un poco del abrazo, observó su amable y redondo rostro, sus cálidos orbes castaños que aún cargaban con esa sombra de dolor. Lo peor para una madre era perder a un hijo. Y esa mujer ya había perdido uno y aún no sabía que acababa de perder a otro.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente tratando de que ese simple acto le diera fuerza, que le otorgara valor, sin embargo nunca era sencillo ni agradable dar noticias de esa naturaleza…pero ella era una gryffindor y una veterana de guerra. Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía por todo lo que esa mujer le había dado.

\- Molly- dijo la mujer más joven limpiándose las lágrimas al saber que ella no tenía derecho a llorar, y que era su deber decirle lo que había visto, pues Molly no merecía enterarse por El Profeta. Quizás sí había sido lo correcto ir de inmediato con ella- Percy...-

\- ¿Qué hizo esta vez mi hijo?- la interrumpió la otra frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a adivinar que el testarudo chico había hecho algo para molestar a la castaña.- ¿Acaso él causó que te alteraras tanto?- agregó comenzando a preocuparse por el estado de la menor, no era usual ver tan descompuesta a la antigua Gryffindor, menos luego de uno de sus ataques.

\- Él...- comenzó la más joven sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

\- ¡Hermione, qué sorpresa verte aquí! Justo voy de salida al Ministerio para tratar un asunto contigo…- Arthur entró a la sala con su túnica de trabajo nueva y su amable sonrisa de siempre. El hombre todavía no se percataba de la tensión en el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Percy, Hermione?- la mujer mayor reclamó su atención sin mirar a su esposo, quizás presentía que algo estaba mal.

\- ¿Percy? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Hizo algo para molestarte?- se extrañó el hombre perdiendo su sonrisa al instante al ver el estado en el que la joven se encontraba y la creciente preocupación de su esposa. Por la posición de ambas adivinó que la menor había tenido uno de sus ataques.

La castaña miró al matrimonio con dolor, no era buena para esto pero debía decirles, tenía que hacerlo.

Tomó aire nuevamente.

\- No, no, él…Percy...él está…- su garganta amenazó con cerrarse pero la obligó a no hacerlo-…él…está muerto…lo vi en el Ministerio hace unos minutos- soltó con mucho esfuerzo pero de manera directa, su voz sonó titubeante y llena de pena.

El silencio se extendió por la sala y los tres se quedaron petrificados en su lugar.

De golpe, Arthur Weasley tomó un puñado de polvos flú desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes de su chimenea, al mismo tiempo que Molly parecía haber entrado en una especie de shock porque no emitió sonido alguno y su rostro se mantuvo congelado en una expresión vacante.

\- Seguramente es un error querida, tanto trabajar puede afectar tu mente, tu reciente ataque debió haberte afectado más de lo usual, ¿por qué no pasas a desayunar algo?- ofreció la pelirroja tratando de mantener la calma- Arthur regresará con Percy y todo estará bien- agregó dirigiéndose a la cocina dispuesta a preparar algo pero Hermione la detuvo tomándola firmemente de la muñeca.

No podía dejarla pretender que nada sucedía, no cuando la realidad la impactaría de alguna manera o de otra, y deseaba suavizar esa transición tanto como pudiera.

La mujer miró a la castaña con confusión y ésta le devolvió una mirada empañada por las lágrimas.

\- Percy está muerto- fue lo único que dijo la más joven pero fue tan contundente que rompió la impasibilidad de la otra quien también comenzó a derramar lágrimas, mudas al principio pero luego explotó.

Su rostro se puso tan rojo como el de Ron cuando estaba especialmente enojado, y de su boca salió un sollozo tan fuerte que la otra quiso taparse los oídos, pero no lo hizo.

\- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡Mi Percy no puede estar muerto!- sollozó con desespero y aun negándose a creer en lo dicho- ¡Dime que mientes! ¡No puedo perder a otro de mis hijos! ¡Dime que no es cierto!- gritó con un dolor tan intenso que su interlocutora se odió profundamente por haber sido ella la causante de tal agonía, sentía como si ella misma hubiera provocado la tragedia.

Así que la abrazó con fuerza sin poder decirle lo que le rogaba, sin poder decirle que mentía. La abrazó como ella la había abrazado segundos antes, con impotencia pero intenso cariño.

Percy Weasley estaba muerto. Y la muerte era una cosa irremediable.

Minutos después, Arthur regresó por la chimenea con el rostro pálido y con un dolor tan palpable que no podía ocultarlo. Al verlo, su esposa se separó de la castaña para ver en los ojos azules del hombre la horrible confirmación de la verdad, soltó un grito más fuerte abrazando al pelirrojo con fuerza y él también comenzó a derramar lágrimas de dolor aferrándose a la madre de sus hijos como si temiera perderla también a ella. La guerra les había quitado tanto que habían olvidado que la vida les podía quitar más.

\- Percy está muerto...- murmuró el pelirrojo en un tono desconsolado pero sincero.

En ese momento, el reloj familiar de los Weasley emitió un pesado sonido y perdió una manecilla más. La manecilla de Percy Weasley jamás volvería a marcar 'casa'.

\- ¡Mamá!- un nuevo y desesperado grito se escuchó desde el jardín mientras una joven pelirroja entraba corriendo a la casa con una mirada angustiada.- ¿Es cierto?- preguntó ella al borde del pánico. Cuando Arthur asintió mudamente, Ginny abrió sus ojos como platos, su semblante palideció peligrosamente y comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas sin poder contenerlas, tuvo que sostenerse de una de las paredes de la casa para no caer al suelo del dolor tan desgarrador que sentía por la pérdida de su hermano.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil en medio de todo, sin fuerzas para moverse, no quería hacerse notar, pues observaba la pena en sus seres queridos y no podía hacer nada para remediarla. Absolutamente nada para aliviar su agonía.

Pronto, llegó George derrumbándose junto a su familia derrotado por el dolor, recordando especialmente la pérdida de su gemelo que aún le provocaba pesadillas y que lo alejaba de cualquier superficie reflejante pues al verse, lo veía a él. Bill llegó a continuación con su esposa Fleur y su pequeña hija Victorie uniéndose a la lamentación colectiva. Charlie tardó un poco más, pero consiguió llegar con los suyos; y finalmente llegó Ron todavía con su uniforme de Quidditch puesto, estaba claro que había salido de su entrenamiento lo más rápido que pudo para reunirse con lo que quedaba de su familia.

Ahora, todos los Weasley que seguían con vida estaban reunidos en la casa donde crecieron, compartiendo el mismo dolor que hacía ya cinco años habían experimentado. La pérdida prematura de uno de los suyos.

Hermione los observó y se sintió como una intrusa sin derecho a estar presente en esa reunión tan íntima. Decidió que lo mejor era irse y dejarlos solos, respetar ese momento privado para que lloraran a Percy; pero al intentar dar el primer paso para marcharse, una mano la retuvo del brazo con gentileza.

\- Quédate- le rogó la voz rota de uno de sus mejores amigos. Ron la miró con los ojos llorosos, al igual que los de ella, y no la soltó.

La castaña no respondió verbalmente pero asintió dejando que el joven hombre la abrazara. Podía sentir especialmente su tristeza, después de todo habían tenido una relación amorosa por tres largos años después de la guerra y lo quería mucho, a pesar de todo lo que pudo pasar entre ellos, seguían siendo mejores amigos y jamás dejarían de importarse mutuamente. Se amaban en el más platónico de los sentidos y si él le pedía que se quedara, era exactamente lo que haría.

Unos minutos después, autoridades el Ministerio de Magia hicieron su aparición en La Madriguera para informar oficialmente a la familia de lo ocurrido. Junto con ellos llegó Harry Potter.

Harry, de espalda delgada pero firme, con su cabellera negra azabache totalmente desordenada y sus lentes circulares que dejaban ver sus profundos ojos color verde esmeralda, Harry, el Salvador del mundo mágico quien en ese momento no era más que un joven hombre asustado por la que consideraba su familia.

Ginny no esperó ni un segundo más y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, quien la abrazó con fuerza en un intento de consolarla. Pero lo cierto era que no había consuelo para la pérdida.

\- Señores Weasley...- un auror del Ministerio fue quien habló, pero el llanto de Molly estalló con tal potencia que no pudo escucharse nada más.

Harry escaneó la sala rápidamente y le dirigió una significativa mirada a Hermione, quien captó el mensaje de inmediato y, murmurando algo al oído de Ron, salió al jardín lo más discretamente que pudo. Poco después, también el pelinegro se retiró de la sala prometiendo a su novia que no iría lejos y que regresaría en unos momentos.

Ambos amigos se miraron fijamente con el dolor reflejándose en los ojos del otro. Los dos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, habían compartido parte de su infancia lado a lado, también habían perdido lo que quedaba de su inocencia en la guerra y habían sobrevivido a muchos otros que no tuvieron tanta suerte…por eso mismo compartían una amistad inamovible y un amor por los Weasley que era tan fuerte como si fueran realmente su familia de sangre.

Los ojos verdes de su amigo se posaron en sus ojos marrones con una intensidad que no veía desde la guerra. Esa era definitivamente una mala señal, algo poco agradable se avecinaba.

\- Lo asesinaron Hermione- declaró el joven de gafas con un gesto entre furioso y angustiado. Otra vida más que se perdía y él no pudo evitarlo por más que hubiese dedicado su vida entera a proteger a sus seres queridos. Se sentía inútil y furioso.

Harry cerró sus ojos y se masajeó el puente de su nariz levantando sus gafas en el proceso.

Hermione procesó la declaración sin problemas, su cerebro no había dejado de funcionar por más que su corazón agonizara en su pecho.

\- Lo suponía- musitó la castaña mordiendo su labio inferior en un inequívoco gesto de preocupación mientras controlaba su tristeza para enfocarse en la situación actual- ¿Cómo fue exactamente?- agregó sin morbo si no simplemente porque temía las repercusiones que ese asesinato podía tener tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la familia.

Harry abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño recordando lo que habían descubierto.

\- Desangrado, al parecer fue magia negra, pero no podemos estar seguros hasta que se examine el cuerpo- explicó el joven auror tratando de desvincularse un poco de los hechos, después de todo lo habían entrenado para eso. Aunque le era muy difícil precisamente porque el asesinato era muy cercano a él, y no podía permitir que lo apartaran del caso.

\- ¿Tienen al culpable? Y lo más importante, ¿te dejarán seguir en el caso?- inquirió ella preocupada pero decidiendo adoptar la misma táctica de su amigo al concentrarse más en los hechos y menos en sus emociones.

\- No, no tenemos nada aún...- suspiró- Y tendrán que dejarme ayudar o encontraré alguna manera menos profesional de intervenir.- dijo esbozando una amarga sonrisita al saber que su amiga sabía bien lo que le preocupaba.

Por su lado, la castaña lo conocía de sobra para saber que si su amigo se proponía algo, lo lograría de una manera o de otra. Como cuando derrotó a Voldemort contra todo pronóstico; además era El-Hombre-Que-Venció y su fama le daba influencia sobre el Ministerio, por lo que Kingsley no tendría muchas opciones para no dejarlo involucrarse.

\- Me preocupa...es decir, claro que me duele la muerte de Percy, pero me preocupa que sea algo más grande- dijo ella sin dejar de morderse el labio- No quiero regresar al tiempo de las muertes...no creo que lo soporte, además los Weasley ya han sufrido tanto...- recitó con tristeza en la voz.

El mundo había vivido en una relativa paz durante cinco años y no quería perderla, no quería regresar a tener miedo, a no saber si viviría para ver un día más.

\- Tranquila, esos tiempos no regresarán- la calmó el otro percibiendo su miedo, él lo compartía- Aunque esto es una tragedia para la familia, y también me duele mucho, seguramente es algo aislado, no sé...- el ojiverde levantó el rostro de su mejor amiga para mirarla a los ojos- Todo estará bien- le aseguró forzando una sonrisa.

Ella le creyó como siempre lo había hecho, si Harry decía que todo estaría bien era que todo estaría bien. Ese asesinato sería resuelto sin más revuelo del que ya había provocado. O al menos esperaba que fuera así, hacía tanto que no sucedía algo de esa magnitud que el sabor amargo de la muerte había quedado sepultado en algún lugar de su memoria, mismo que se negaba a desenterrar.

El pelinegro iba a decir otra cosa cuando su instinto se disparó y posó sus ojos en la casa como buscando el peligro. La mujer también percibió algo pues miró en la misma dirección.

El suelo bajo sus pies tembló.

¡BANG!

Una gran explosión se suscitó mientras que la mitad de la Madriguera desaparecía entre las llamas.

Harry y Hermione salieron volando varios metros atrás por la onda expansiva que los impactó. Rápidamente, el ojiverde conjuró un hechizo protector cubriéndose a sí mismo y a su amiga, evitando que fragmentos de la explosión los dañaran más.

Sin darse tiempo de entrar en shock, ambos se levantaron del suelo de un salto mirando la escena aún con total desconcierto e incredulidad pero reaccionaron por impulso y corrieron desesperadamente rumbo a la casa esquivando el fuego y la destrucción. Debían llegar a la sala a como diera lugar.

\- ¡Ginny!- vociferó Harry comenzando a toser al tiempo que lanzaba chorros de agua con su varita y trataba de ver algo entre todo el humo que el fuego generaba. Estaba aterrado de que algo pudiera haberle pasado a su pelirroja, no soportaría perderla, no podría vivir sin ella…

\- ¡Ron! ¡Molly! ¡Arthur!- gritaba también Hermione tosiendo aunque cubriendo su nariz con una de las mangas de su túnica y lanzando hechizos detectores con su varita a la vez que seguía el camino que su mejor amigo estaba luchando por abrir.

'¿Qué demonios había pasado?' pensaba el ojiverde con desesperación.

\- ¡Por acá!- gritó una voz familiar a lo que ambos magos se acercaron al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Para su gran alivio, encontraron a todos los pelirrojos dentro de una gran burbuja protectora sostenida por dos de los oficiales del Ministerio. Los recién llegados se apresuraron a quitar los escombros de rededor para permitirles la salida a los demás, luego comenzaron a tratar de disipar el humo y apagar el fuego.

Casi todos los Weasley parecían intactos, solamente Victorie lloraba en los brazos de su madre y Ginny estaba inclinada sobre una figura al parecer inconsciente…

Esa figura tenía el cabello color anaranjado.

\- ¡Ron!- gritó Hermione a ver que el caído era su otro mejor amigo.

\- Me cubrió de la explosión- murmuró Ginny entre lágrimas pero sin atreverse a perder la concentración pues su varita se movía con expertos movimientos sobre el cuerpo de su hermano- Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo de inmediato- declaró rápidamente.

\- No puede ir por chimenea y una aparición puede ser peligrosa...- comentó Harry tratando de no perder la cabeza al ver a su mejor amigo herido y sangrando, pero era complicado y estaba entrando en pánico- Deberíamos esperar...-

\- ¡No hay tiempo!- chilló Ginny acentuando lo grave de la situación. Ron estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero tomó una rápida decisión sin importarle nada más que ayudar a su amigo. Aceptaría cualquier consecuencia si eso salvaba la vida de Ron.

\- Toma esto, te llevará afuera de San Mungo- ofreció la mujer castaña colocando el anillo dorado, que siempre llevaba puesto, en la mano de su amiga pelirroja- La clave de activación es 'pro spes'- agregó claramente.

Ginny la miró fijamente durante unos segundos pero asintió.

\- 'Pro spes'- pronunció Ginny sin hacer preguntas haciendo que Ron tocara el anillo junto con ella.

Ambos desaparecieron al instante.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga con interrogación, tener un traslador propio era ilegal, pero no diría absolutamente nada pues era en beneficio de Ron. Seguramente los oficiales del Ministerio terminarían por darse cuenta de lo sucedido pero luego habría tiempo de preguntas.

\- Dudo que todo esté bien- soltó Hermione con un gesto derrotado al contemplar la destrucción que los rodeaba.

Fleur escuchó el comentario y apretó a su hija contra sí en un intento de protegerla de lo que estaba por venir.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

El funeral de Percy Ignatius Weasley fue un evento privado a pesar de las protestas de la prensa al verse incapacitada de cubrir un suceso tan sonado como era la muerte del joven hombre Weasley. Sin embargo, la familia no deseaba compartir su inmenso dolor con el mundo mágico, no de nuevo. No querían que su pena se convirtiera en una fuente de especulación por segunda vez.

La lápida fue erigida justo al lado de la de Fred, bajo un enorme sauce que yacía en el jardín de la Madriguera pero en uno de sus extremos más alejados, en una pequeña colina que no podía verse desde la casa, pero que siempre era recordada.

Todos los presentes vestían de negro como dictaba el protocolo y el mismísimo Ministro de Magia oficiaba la ceremonia fúnebre.

Los Weasley al completo se encontraban ahí, también estaba la prometida de Charlie que curiosamente se llamaba Charlotte, la novia de George que era Angelina Johnson, Harry, Hermione, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Andrómeda Tonks con su nieto Teddy Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Xenophillus y Luna Lovegood, y Penélope Clearwater que era la antigua novia del difunto. Ron seguía internado en el hospital y no había podido asistir a la ceremonia.

Todos los anteriores, estaba reunidos para despedir a Percy de ese mundo. Las puertas del futuro se habían cerrado para ese joven hombre y nada podía hacerse para abrirlas de nuevo. La tragedia había dado otro de sus golpes cuando menos lo esperaban.

Apartándose un poco de la multitud, Harry y Hermione miraron la escena sintiendo la rabia creciendo en su interior. Cada uno de ellos había pasado por muchas cosas para lograr que su mundo dejara de ser tan violento, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y no podían evitar preguntarse si todos sus sacrificios habían valido la pena.

\- ¿Qué has sabido?- preguntó en voz baja la cansada castaña al ojiverde de gafas circulares que se veía tan agotado como ella.

\- Nada...no sabemos cómo se infiltraron en el Ministerio ni cómo penetraron las defensas de la Madriguera…mucho menos sabemos quién lo hizo- respondió el aludido con una mirada sombría.

\- Nos hemos vuelto descuidados- murmuró la otra con pesar mientras negaba con su cabeza.

El comentario fue como leña al fuego para Harry y su ira explotó luego de haberla contenido durante esos días.

\- ¡¿Descuidados?! ¿De verdad? ¡No tenemos porqué ser cuidadosos Hermione! ¡Acabé con el último Mago Obscuro para eso! ¡Para vivir en paz y no en constante paranoia! ¡No para ver más muertes!- gritó el joven Potter dejando ver su desespero, no le gustaba alterarse pero no pudo evitar sentir la oleada de rabia que lo recorrió.

Ella soltó un suspiro sin parecer alterada por la explosión del otro.

\- Siempre habrá una amenaza nueva, eso es inevitable- dijo ella, mientras los asistentes al entierro volteaban a ver la conmoción con mirada interrogantes.

\- ¡No mientras yo viva!- declaró el ojiverde con testarudez, luego tomó aire- No lo permitiré, no dejaré que todo lo que pasamos sea en vano…y necesito de tu apoyo, necesito que regreses al Ministerio y me ayudes a resolver esto. Necesito que seas la Hermione Granger que se quedó conmigo hasta el final de la guerra- la miró fijamente.- No puedo hacer esto solo- agregó en un tono mucho más suave.

Hermione detectó el miedo en las esmeraldas del pelinegro y quiso ignorarlo, decirle que no sabía si podía continuar, si podía soportar más dolor. Ella no era una heroína invencible, no era inmune a la desesperanza ni a la tristeza, y estaba cansada de tanta pena…esa muerte era un recordatorio de que el mundo jamás estaría en paz, y no sabía si podía emprender una nueva campaña para tratar de lograrlo.

Podía irse, podía escapar como jamás lo hizo, hacer una nueva vida en otro lugar donde nadie la conociera, no sería difícil…pero el rostro de Harry la detuvo, y en ese momento supo que debía tener un poco más de fe. En los últimos dos días había estado con Ron en el hospital sin hacer absolutamente nada para averiguar lo sucedido, contemplando la posibilidad de irse…pero no lo haría, ahora sabía que no podía huir, era momento de regresar a su trabajo en el Ministerio y ayudar a Harry. Molly podía cuidar de su hijo menor a la perfección. Ella debía llegar al fondo del asunto aunque no le correspondiera directamente. Debía tener fe en que el bien siempre predominaría sobre el mal y que lo que pasaba sería detenido a la brevedad. No era una cobarde y jamás abandonaría a sus amigos.

Su mirada pasó de derrotada a determinada.

\- Resolvamos esto de una buena vez- asintió la castaña tomando de la mano al pelinegro quien se relajó al contacto. Eran como hermanos y se querían como tales, juntos encontrarían al responsable de la muerte de Percy y al del atentado contra su familia.

Terminada la ceremonia, Harry y Hermione presentaron sus disculpas alegando que debía ir al Ministerio de Magia lo más pronto posible, nadie los detuvo. Cuando llegaron ahí, la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos ya había sido restaurada y la gente caminaba apurada de un lado a otro como era costumbre. Casi como si nada hubiera pasado, casi…

\- ¡Señor Potter!

\- ¡Señorita Granger!

Varias voces los saludaron al verlos, después de todo eran muy conocidos y justo en ese momento muy sonados por el reciente suceso.

Los jóvenes saludaron educadamente al tiempo que caminaban a paso veloz hasta la oficina de la castaña. Desde hacía poco más de un año ella se había convertido en la encargada del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y, aunque su condición de heroína de guerra le había ayudado a llegar ahí, era una hechicera más que calificada para el puesto.

\- Señorita Granger, Tissy se alegra mucho de verla de vuelta- la saludó una elfina doméstica de apariencia impecable- ¡Señor Potter!- lo reconoció con una reverencia, todos los elfos habían escuchado del legendario Dobby, el primer elfo libre y amigo de Harry Potter.

\- Hola Tissy- la saludaron los magos amablemente, la elfina era libre y trabajaba como la asistente personal de Hermione, de hecho, se había pasado una ley para regular el trabajo de los elfos domésticos donde podían exigir su libertad o un salario justo por su trabajo. Esa ley había sido denominada la Ley Dobby, postulada por la misma Hermione en honor a la valiente criatura.

Al ver la desproporcionada sonrisa de la elfina, la castaña supo que había hecho lo correcto en quedarse, reafirmando su decisión de seguir luchando por lo que creía, después de todo había cosas buenas por las cuales pelear, un ejemplo era esa pequeña criatura que ahora la miraba con inmensa admiración.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos?- habló la castaña ignorando el papeleo que inundaba su escritorio.

\- Sabemos que Percy fungía como el asistente del Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, por eso mismo nunca estaba en un solo lugar- inició Harry con la seriedad propia de su profesión, era auror desde hacía ya tres años y uno muy bueno en base a las opiniones de sus superiores.

\- Supongo que ya interrogaste a las últimas personas que hablaron con él- asumió la mujer.

El hombre asintió.

\- Muchos lo vieron ese día y también muchos hablaron con él, pero ninguno es sospechoso...además no sé qué tan certera sea la lista de nombres, después de todo era un hombre muy ocupado y decido a relacionarse con tanta gente como pudiera- respondió frunciendo el ceño en ademán de frustración.

\- ¿Así que no confías mucho en que la lista esté completa?- el otro negó- Bueno, parece que podemos usar algo de ayuda con eso, Tissy- llamó la mujer a lo que la criatura la miró con ojos expectantes- Pregunta a los elfos quién habló con Percy Weasley el día de su muerte por favor- pidió.

\- Enseguida señorita Granger- con eso, la criatura desapareció con un plop.

\- ¿Los elfos?- se extrañó el hombre sin considerar que esa idea fuera lo más usual.

La castaña le sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Desde que ellos trabajan aquí, son una excelente y muy confiable fuente de información. Además de ser muy observadores, son sumamente discretos. Y parece que les caigo bien- informó con orgullo mientras que la elfina reaparecía.

\- Me informan que al señor Percy Weasley se le vio hablar con Mark Robards, Kingley Shaklebolt, Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, Eric Munch, Madame Edgecombe, Williamson, Perkins...- enlistó.

\- Sí, ya investigamos a todos y nada- asintió Harry comenzando a desesperarse.

\- ...y Draco Malfoy.- agregó finalmente la elfina.

Los amigos se quedaron en completo silencio luego de pronunciado el último nombre.

Draco Malfoy, heredero de su familia desde que su padre había sido condenado a cadenada perpetua en Azkabán, había mantenido un perfil bajo desde la guerra. En el juicio contra su familia, Harry había hablado en su favor y en el de Narcisa, por lo que solamente habían pasado 6 y 12 meses respectivamente en la prisión mágica. El rubio no había hecho, desde entonces, nada ni remotamente sospechoso, aunque eso no significaba que podían confiar en él o en su madre. Después de todo, había llevado tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo.

\- Voy por él- declaró Harry endureciendo su semblante.

\- Espera, no tienes un permiso para interrogarlo- lo detuvo su amiga sin demasiado entusiasmo, después de todo nunca había tolerado al rubio pero la ley era la ley.

\- No me importa, con sus antecedentes nadie protestará…

\- Te meterás en problemas con tu jefe, déjame ir a mí- declaró ella sabiendo que Harry podía ser capaz de hechizar a Malfoy si este se negaba a cooperar, por lo menos ella lograría que admitiera que había hablado con Percy y con eso Harry podría obtener el permiso para interrogarlo formalmente.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que harás tú al verlo?- bufó el pelinegro, pregunta y gesto que hizo enfurecer a la otra.

\- No te atrevas a subestimarme Harry Potter- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- Te recuerdo que peleé a tu lado en la guerra y soy perfectamente capaz de interrogar a Malfoy por mi cuenta- declaró en tono de reto.

El chico suspiró sabiendo que se había dejado llevar por su frustración.

\- Es verdad, lo siento Hermione. Pero tampoco me agrada la idea que hables tú sola con el hurón- objetó el mago sabiendo que si ella insistía, él no podría detenerla- Especialmente porque estará en la Mansión Malfoy ¿no?- inquirió mirándola a los ojos con gravedad.

La castaña sostuvo esa mirada forzándose a no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos.

\- No es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí bajo mucha más presión que ahora- le restó importancia al tema de la ubicación.

\- Hermione…- inició su amigo.

\- Tissy, ¿podrías anunciarme?- pidió ella sin dejar pasar más tiempo, a lo que elfina volvió a desaparecer.

Harry suspiró por enésima vez y pasó su mano por su cabellera tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

\- Si Malfoy lo hizo, podrías estar en peligro...-

\- También soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme Harry- aclaró nuevamente, luego suspiró- Hazme un favor, por unos segundos pretendamos que nada malo pasa y cambiemos de tema…dime ¿tienes ya el anillo de compromiso?- preguntó efectivamente cambiando de tema a lo que el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse al instante perdiendo todo el enojo anterior.

\- Sí- asintió sacando de su túnica una alianza de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro.

\- Es precioso, a Ginny le encantará- sonrió ella con sinceridad. Le alegraba contemplar la felicidad de sus amigos, sabía que Harry y Ginny eran el uno para el otro. Era refrescante saber que el amor podía brillar hasta en el más obscuro de los momentos.

\- Aunque no sé si sea buen momento...con lo de Percy y Ron tan reciente.

\- Claro que el momento no será justo ahora, pero no esperes mucho para lanzar la pregunta. La alegría que provocarán podría ayudarnos a todos.

\- ¿Y si me dice que no?

Hermione le dedicó una de sus típicas miradas de exasperación a lo que el otro rio un poco ante el gesto tan familiar de su mejor amiga. Al menos eso, la guerra no se los había quitado.

\- Ginny te adora, jamás te diría que no.

\- ¿Y tú?- inquirió el otro queriendo dejar el tema de su relación.

\- Yo, siento informarte, tendría que declinar tu oferta- bromeó a lo que el pelinegro sonrió ante lo que dio a entender con su pregunta tan carente de preámbulo.

\- Me refiero a cómo van tus pretendientes- aclaró en tono interesado.

\- No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso- bufó ella sin querer tocar el tema de su vida amorosa, después de Ron había tenido algunas citas pero nada duradero.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si...-

\- Señorita Granger- Tissy reapareció en ese momento- El señor Malfoy la recibirá- anunció.

Ante la mención del nombre el ambiente volvió a tensarse pero la mujer no perdió su resolución.

\- Entonces no lo hagamos esperar, Tissy encárgate del papeleo por favor- declaró la castaña acicalando un poco su túnica negra- Harry, descansa un poco quieres- agregó pasando a su lado y acariciando su mejilla.

\- Cuídate- se despidió él sin poder evitar el preocuparse, realmente no quería dejarla ir pero la cuestión era precisamente que a su amiga nadie la dejaba o no hacer algo, ella decidía por su cuenta las cosas.

La castaña llegó hasta las chimeneas principales del Ministerio, entró en una y emergió justamente en la sala de visitas de la Mansión Malfoy.

El estar en ese lugar, le provocó un escalofrío que caló en sus huesos ante los malos recuerdos que le traía, a pesar de que el decorado había cambiando y era menos tenebroso, el sitio era el mismo y algunas noches aún tenía pesadillas sobre su paso por ahí y el dolor regresaba...

No quería recordar ese momento, esos minutos que se le hicieron horas o esos gritos que parecían ajenos pese a que su garganta casi se desgarró al emitirlos…

\- Señorita Hermione Granger, para Peck es un gran honor conocerla- un elfo de prendas verdosas la recibió con una expresión emocionada.

La aludida salió de sus memorias y miró a la criatura con una amable sonrisa.

\- El gusto es mío Peck- respondió alegre al comprobar que era un elfo bien tratado.

\- Peck la admira mucho señorita Hermione Granger, la Ley Dobby es una leyenda entre nuestra especie así como su promotora- declaró con fervor a lo que la aludida sonrió aún más.

\- Tal parece que mi elfo te admira Granger- intervino una conocida voz.

\- Amo Malfoy- saludó el elfo con el respeto debido.

\- Tráenos un poco de té Peck, por favor- pidió terminando de entrar en la sala.

\- Enseguida- con eso el elfo desapareció, segundos después dos tazas humeantes de té y una tetera aparecieron en la mesita de centro.

\- Por favor- ofreció el hombre con un gesto que la invitaba a que tomara asiento y una taza, ella así lo hizo- Cuando tu elfina anunció tu inminente visita, me sorprendí, ¿cómo era que la gran Hermione Granger vendría a verme?- inició él con su usual tono repleto de ironía.

La otra contuvo una mueca y lo miró.

Draco Malfoy no había cambiado demasiado en esos 5 años, tal vez había crecido unos centímetros más, seguía siendo delgado aunque se adivinaban unos firmes músculos bajo su costosa túnica azul cobalto hecha a la medida, su cabello era tan platinado como recordaba y recortado elegantemente, además sus ojos mercurio la miraban con la indiferencia esperada, aunque ya no había asco en ellos. La guerra, como a todos, lo había cambiado.

\- Admito que mi vista es inesperada...- inició ella con la mayor calma posible y empleando toda su voluntad para ser civilizada.

\- No tanto- la interrumpió el hombre tomando un poco de té- Me sorprende más que no vengas con Potter y su escuadrón de aurores dispuestos a arrestarme- declaró tranquilamente.

\- ¿Habría motivos para arrestarte?- inquirió ella rápidamente.

\- No bien fundados, pero hablé con Weasley el día que lo asesinaron- soltó dejando de lado su taza para tomar una posición tensa como preparándose para un ataque.

\- ¿Por qué hablaste con Percy? ¿Qué te dijo?- habló la castaña sin poder contenerse, al parecer Malfoy había madurado con los años y parecía estar siendo cooperativo.

\- No es de tu incumbencia- soltó el otro despectivamente.

Ella apretó sus puños, lo sabía, era demasiado fácil para ser cierto.

\- Lo es cuando lo asesinaron horas después, y ¿cómo sabes que lo asesinaron y no fue otra cosa?- alegó ella elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

\- Por favor Granger, claramente se usó magia negra para eso y Weasley no era tan hábil para dominarla ni tan valiente como para suicidarse- espetó el rubio como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

\- ¡No hables así de Percy!- estalló ella a la defensiva, no permitiría que hablaran mal de un Weasley en su presencia.

\- Sólo digo la verdad, no porque haya muerto dejaré de pensar que era un arrogante arribista- dijo con una mueca.

\- ¡Pues no porque hayan pasado 5 años, olvidaré a qué bando pertenecías!- le contestó ella en automático arrepintiéndose al instante por su osadía.

Malfoy ensombreció su mirada.

\- No tengo porqué escucharte ni responder a tus preguntas, será mejor que te vayas- dijo con tono educado pero sumamente áspero.

\- Regresaré con una orden para interrogarte- declaró la castaña en tono neutro mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Hasta entonces fuera de mi casa- repitió con dureza mientras él mismo se ponía de pie.

Hermione suspiró dispuesta a no empeorar más las cosas, debía regresar por donde había venido.

\- Volveremos a vernos- se despidió.

\- Eso me temo- fue lo último que escuchó ella antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdosas.

Algo grande iba a comenzar.

Algo sin retorno e incierto.

Algo obscuro.

Algo nuevo.

Algo.

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **Notas al pie:**_

 _ **Luego de unos meses estoy de regreso con una nueva historia, es cannon hasta el epílogo (el cual decidí ignorar por completo EWE), espero que el primer capítulo captura el interés de algunos.**_

 _ **Como mis pasadas historias, será un fic de varios capítulos y espero que a lo largo del camino me compartan sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones.**_

 **Mini trivia: ¿Malfoy será el antagonista de esta historia?**


	2. Reconocimientos en la Obscuridad

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Reconocimientos en la obscuridad**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Cuando me miro al espejo, no siento más que el deseo de destruirlo. Contemplo mi reflejo con el mismo desprecio con el que todos me contemplan a mí. Me pregunto si algún día seré capaz de lograr la redención de mis pecados, no lo sé. Lo único que me queda es esperar y usar la máscara de piedra que mejor se amolda a mí._

 _-D.L.M.-_

 _..._

'Engreído. Petulante. Hurón albino…' La mujer de cabellera ondulada insultaba mentalmente al rubio, sabía que ella misma había arruinado su oportunidad de interrogarlo casualmente, pero la cuestión era que él no tenía ningún derecho a insultar la memoria de un difunto, mucho menos la de un Weasley, y definitivamente no en su presencia.

Caminando sin prestar mucha atención por dónde iba, inevitablemente, chocó contra alguien que tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para sostenerla ágilmente del brazo y evitar que cayera al suelo de una manera vergonzosa y seguramente dolorosa.

\- Vaya, lo lamento mucho. Venía distraída- se disculpó la apenada castaña.

\- No te preocupes Hermione, justo te estaba buscando- la mujer levantó su vista y reconoció al individuo de inmediato dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¡Neville! ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó gratamente sorprendida.

Había visto a su antiguo compañero en el funeral de Percy, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención debido a su creciente estado de preocupación y pánico. Ahora que lo veía bien, el hombre de crespo cabello negro había cambiado bastante desde Hogwarts, ya no era más el regordete e inseguro niño que buscaba su sapo, ni el despistado y titubeante adolescente que le temía a Snape, o el joven noblemente valiente que los había seguido hasta el Ministerio de Magia por la Profecía…ahora era un mago de segura mirada que había ayudado a acabar con la guerra. Su rostro se había vuelto anguloso, su figura más musculosa y sus ojos avellana eran tan amables como penetrantes.

\- Como dije, venía a buscarte- sonrió y, dándose cuenta de que aún la sostenía, la soltó suavemente sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Lamento no haber estado, tuve que ir a ver a Malfoy- se excusó haciendo una mueca al recordar su encuentro con el rubio.

\- ¿A Draco Malfoy?- se extrañó el otro pues ese rubio en particular no le traía buenos recuerdos, ni uno solo…cuando estuvieron en la escuela las torturas de los hermanos Carrow eran más que temidas y Draco Malfoy sonreía de lado cada vez que se las mencionaban.

\- Asuntos de trabajo, perdona que sea vaga pero son tecnicismos sin importancia- mintió ella sabiendo que no podía comprometer su línea de investigación, confiaba en el joven Longbottom pero le interesaba más ser discreta.

Neville la miró y relajó su postura nuevamente.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco te hablaría del proceso defensivo de las higueras de Abisinia- sonrió el pelinegro, la otra soltó una risita recordando que ahora él era el profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts, la profesora Sprout se había retirado hacía ya dos años dejándole a él su puesto.

\- ¿Cómo te va en Hogwarts?- inquirió con genuino interés y cambiando de tema.

\- De maravilla, me siento como en casa- declaró emocionado- Ser profesor es una experiencia totalmente diferente a la de ser estudiante; nuevos alumnos llegan y otros se van, además todos viven con la leyenda del Hombre-Que-Venció y del gran Trío Dorado. Algunas veces, al escuchar a los chicos hablar de ustedes, me cuesta trabajo recordar que algún día compartimos clases y reímos juntos por esos mismos pasillos- agregó con una chispa de burla en sus ojos.

Ella también sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos, llenos de incertidumbre pero con la esperanza de un futuro brillante.

\- Mmm, pues supongo que también tú tendrás muchos admiradores, después de todo fue Neville Longbottom el líder de la resistencia en Hogwarts durante la guerra- ante el cumplido, el hombre se sonrojó y a la castaña eso le pareció adorable.- Pero bueno, no me has dicho para qué me buscabas…

\- Claro, bueno en realidad quería saber en qué puedo ayudarlos. Los Weasley son una familia a la que aprecio mucho y Harry me dijo que te preguntara a ti qué podía hacer- se puso serio ante la mención del tema tan delicado para todos.

La castaña también perdió su sonrisa.

\- Todavía no sabemos mucho, pero me alegra contar contigo- dijo la mujer a la vez que soltaba un suspiro cansado, la vida de adulto no era tan glamurosa como alguna vez pensó que sería, muchas preocupaciones y poco tiempo para otra cosa- ¿Sabes algo? A veces extraño el estar en Hogwarts- comentó con nostalgia.

El otro la miró con curiosidad por el comentario pero sonrió comprendiendo perfectamente la sensación de nostalgia. Ya no eran unos niños, ni unos estudiantes, ya no tenían adultos que se preocuparan por su bienestar porque ahora ellos eran los adultos.

\- Podrías ir alguna vez de visita, sabes que eres bienvenida, de hecho todo mundo se alegrará de verte- sugirió Neville como si nada- Y podríamos aprovechar para tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas por los viejos tiempos- propuso sintiéndose algo osado.

La realidad es que admiraba a esa joven hechicera, desde que se conocieron aquel día en el expreso de Hogwarts y ella le ofreció su ayuda; en ese entonces jamás creyó que esa niña de prominentes incisivos y aire mandón, fuera a cambiar su forma de ver el mundo…pero lo hizo. Sin saberlo, Hermione Granger le había dado el valor que necesitaba para convertirse en el hombre que hoy era.

\- Sería lindo...- sonrió ella con la misma nostalgia y sin pensarlo dos veces. Su juventud había estado llena de mortíferas aventuras pero había sido hermosa a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Hermione!- la voz de Harry los interrumpió- Neville, perdona que me la lleve pero de verdad la necesito- declaró el ojiverde tomando a la castaña del brazo para jalarla suavemente junto a él.

\- No hay problema, nos vemos luego Hermione- se despidió el joven profesor agitando su mano derecha ya a lo lejos, la aludida sólo agitó su mano en respuesta sin tener tiempo de hacer más.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a la segunda planta, donde estaba ubicado el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, se dirigieron directamente al Cuartel General de Aurores.

La castaña paró en seco una vez ahí.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí?- inquirió algo indignada, no le gustaba que la arrastraran sin más y solamente porque se trataba de Harry no se había resistido.

El ojiverde la miró con un evidente rastro de angustia.

\- Alguien irrumpió en el Departamento de Misterios- confesó el auror con extrema seriedad, hablar de ese sitio siempre era motivo de preocupación y malas memorias.

Hermione se tensó al instante.

\- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó ella sabiendo la gravedad de esa declaración.

\- El mismo día en el que mataron a Percy…

\- ¿Puede ser entonces la misma persona?- la mujer comenzó a atar cabos y pensar en suposiciones- ¿Por qué no te habían informado? ¿Los inefables no lo consideraron importante?- preguntó rápidamente y comenzando a indignarse por la aparente falta de comunicación entre su mismo gobierno.

\- Claro que lo consideramos importante, es por eso precisamente que ustedes lo saben ahora- intervino una melodiosa y conocida voz.

Luna Lovegood se acercó a los dos jóvenes portando su rubio cabello al natural y una túnica azul cerúleo que combinaba con sus soñadores ojos del mismo tono. Tres años atrás, la joven había sido aceptada como inefable para gran sorpresa de todos, pues no cualquiera era llamado a formar parte de ese selecto y hermético grupo. En su momento, Hermione tramitó su solicitud de ingreso pero le dijeron que era sólo por invitación personal y no por iniciativa propia, lo cual sin duda fue un duro golpe para su ego pues jamás la invitaron, pero con el tiempo lo había superado asumiendo que algunas cosas simplemente no estaban hechas para ella.

\- Luna- la reconoció la castaña amablemente, después de todo, esa joven había participado activamente en la guerra y había demostrado una lealtad envidiable.

\- Hola Hermione ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó ésta de lo más tranquila, era raro verla fuera de su Departamento últimamente pero no había cambiado casi nada desde sus días de colegio.

\- Eh, bien gracias ¿y tú?- fue la respuesta automática que su voz formuló, como un reflejo.

\- Un poco preocupada la verdad, pero los criptinons ya no me molestan tanto- confesó con una naturalidad desconcertante, ¿qué rayos eran los criptinons?

\- Asignaron a Luna al caso Weasley junto conmigo, al parecer quieren que una inefable trabaje con los aurores. Su Departamento ya realizó un exhaustivo inventario del lugar donde irrumpieron…- informó Harry sin perder el gesto de preocupación que tenía.

-¿Dónde...?

\- En la Sala de Profecías- le respondió el hombre adivinando la pregunta antes de que su amiga la terminara de formular.

Eso no era nada bueno, ese lugar nunca traía nada bueno.

\- ¿Cómo saben si se llevaron algo? La última vez que fuimos había miles de esferas, y creí que habían aumentado la seguridad después de ese evento en particular- inquirió la mujer de rizada cabellera recordando su incursión en 5to año cuando perdieron a Sirius Black en acción.

\- Lo sabemos porque tenemos medidas para saberlo, y te puedo asegurar que la seguridad es definitivamente más alta a comparación de ese tiempo- respondió la rubia crípticamente pero sin hostilidad- Estamos seguros que se llevaron una profecía aparentemente recopilada al final de la última guerra- agregó en un lapso de su inusual seriedad.

Esa noticia sólo empeoró las cosas, el robo de una profecía particularmente hecha al final de la guerra, quería decir que algo realmente malo se avecinaba y la muerte de Percy era solamente la punta del iceberg.

\- ¿Sabes qué decía? ¿O a quién involucraba?- intervino el ojiverde con algo de miedo en la voz, su vida había sido marcada por una profecía y no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Algo en su interior comenzó a retorcerse ante la idea y sus músculos se tensaron por reflejo.

\- No tengo la libertad de dar esa información- negó la ojiazul sin tener ella misma una respuesta.

\- Evidentemente involucra al intruso y presunto asesino- dedujo la castaña con rapidez, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisita al ver la notable perspicacia de su antigua compañera, no era que nunca se hubiera preguntado por qué a Hermione Granger jamás la reclutaron como inefable, sin embargo un día lo entendió y lo aceptó con naturalidad.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿cómo te fue con Malfoy?- preguntó Harry intrigado y cambiando de tema casi sin darse cuenta. La castaña frunció el ceño.

\- Lo arruiné- bufó la aludida- Dijo sus usuales tonterías y me alteré más de lo debido. Pero me confirmó el haber hablado con Percy el día en que murió, aunque no lo vi muy preocupado, tal vez realmente no tuvo nada qué ver...- razonó queriendo dar el beneficio de la duda al que todos tenía derecho, pero era difícil ver a Malfoy bajo una luz imparcial luego de todo lo que había hecho.

\- No confío en él, con su declaración puedo ir por una orden para interrogarlo formalmente- concluyó el auror- De hecho, iré ahora mismo con el jefe- declaró dirigiéndose a la oficina de su jefe sin esperar otro segundo. Las cosas se estaban complicando y quería acabar con la investigación tan pronto fuera posible.

Súbitamente, las dos mujeres se quedaron solas; nunca habían tenido mucho de qué hablar pero por lo menos habían aprendido a apreciarse mutuamente y hasta podría decirse que eran una especie de amigas. Al final de cuentas cada una contaba con una notable inteligencia, aunque una basada en el raciocinio y la otra en las suposiciones.

\- ¿Cómo está Ronald?- habló de pronto la antigua ravenclaw.

\- Mejor, Ginny dice que hoy mismo podría salir del hospital- sonrió la otra al tocar un tema conocido para ella. Ron era un terreno familiar y pensar en él le traía buenos recuerdos.

\- Me alegro- sonrió la otra con sinceridad y alivio.

\- Deberías ir a visitarlo, él lo apreciará- sugirió Hermione sabiendo que algo se guardaba Luna Lovegood respecto a Ron desde el colegio. Pese a que la rubia nunca había hecho ningún movimiento o insinuación, podía percibir que sentía algo por el que fuera su novio…quizás debió sentir celos, sin embargo comprendía que Ron eventualmente tendría que seguir adelante y en ese momento su amigo necesitaba más que nunca de gente que lo quisiera sin importar lo peculiar que esa gente fuese.

\- Quizás lo haga- con eso, la ojiazul se retiró hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Harry regresó al lado de su amiga segundos después con un rollo de pergamino en lo alto.

\- Tengo la orden, ¡voy por él!- declaró casi con entusiasmo.

Si Malfoy había tenido algo que ver con los atentados contra los Weasley, lo pagaría muy caro.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

'Estaba teniendo un mal día y viene Granger para empeorarlo' pensó Draco Malfoy sentado en su estudio con una copa de vino de Ogden en la mano.

Ese mismo día temprano, había ido a visitar a su padre a ese horrible lugar llamado Azkabán, y había salido de la prisión con un ánimo sombrío. Su breve estancia en ese horrendo sitio aún le provocaba pesadillas de vez en cuando y sentía escalofríos nada más al pensar en él, por lo que ir de visita era casi una tortura para su psique, pero su padre seguía ahí. Y, a pesar del dolor y de la traición, la muerte y la destrucción…quería a su padre casi tanto como a su madre, porque sabía que ese hombre haría de todo con tal de ver a su familia a salvo, de hecho lo había hecho...Lucius Malfoy sacrificó su alma y su libertad con tal de proteger a su esposa e hijo de la manera que consideró era la única opción.

El hombre claramente tomó las decisiones equivocadas, sin embargo logró su objetivo y tanto Narcisa como Draco eran libres.

No obstante, sus acciones tuvieron otras consecuencias negativas…ese mismo día, Narcisa había tenido uno de sus ataques nerviosos que tanto le preocupaban a su único hijo pues la guerra dejaba sus secuelas en cualquier bando y la mujer Malfoy no había salido inmune de ella, a pesar de no haber sido torturada físicamente, su psique había quedado traumatizado en cierta forma.

Luego, para colmo de males, el estúpido de su amigo Blaise Zabini había arruinado un importante negocio gracias al incesante coqueteo que dirigió hacia la secretaría del director de la otra compañía. No comprendía por qué seguía aceptando que fuera su socio si se comportaba como si aún fuesen en el colegio, creyó que tal vez el hecho de estar casado con Pansy le haría cambiar pero por lo visto a su esposa no le importaba demasiado.

Suspiró sonoramente, las cosas que debía aguantar.

Finalmente, llega Granger con sus aires de noble heroína para recordarle la basura que fue y lo ruin que seguía siendo, además claro con la pretensión de involucrarlo en el asesinato de ese Weasley arribista. ¡En su propia casa!

Cerró sus ojos para masajear su sien izquierda.

Realmente había puesto empeño en cambiar su imagen de mortífago ante el mundo mágico, pero con su padre condenado a cadena perpetua y su madre obsesionada en comprometerlo con una mujer de buen partido, era algo muy complicado de lograr. Su apellido proyectaba una sombra mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba y no en el mejor sentido pues ya no era conocido por ser un sangre pura de mucho dinero e influencia, sino por haber sido un vil mortífago, hijo de otro mortífago y enemigo del 'gran' Harry Potter…eso escocía porque era algo que no podía negar.

\- ¿Draco?- la voz de su madre interrumpió sus sombrías cavilaciones.

\- ¿Sí madre?- respondió suspirando nuevamente al saberla al otro lado de la puerta de su estudio.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó como siempre hacía.

\- Desde luego- asintió abriendo nuevamente sus ojos.

La mujer que entró era sorprendentemente atractiva, tenía casi 50 años pero al ser de sangre mágica aparentaba menos de 40, lo cual era un inmenso alivio para ella como lo sería para cualquier fémina. Pese a ello, existía un único rasgo que delataba su verdadera edad: sus grises ojos herencia de su familia sanguínea. Esos dos orbes repletos de nerviosismo que eran testigos de su obscuro pasado, después de todo, esa mujer era hermana, esposa y madre de mortífagos, por lo que había visto demasiadas cosas que jamás conseguiría olvidar. Era sorprendente que ella misma no hubiese tomado la Marca, aunque su vanidad jamás le hubiera permitido que un horrible tatuaje por más mágico que fuese arruinara su perfecta piel, además no tenía esa inclinación por mancharse las manos que su familia parecía poseer en demasía.

\- Escuché una conmoción en la sala- inició ella caminando por el estudio de su único hijo con aire crítico.

\- Granger vino de visita- dijo el otro como si eso lo explicara todo.

\- ¿Hermione Granger?- él asintió- Sabes que debes de tratarla con cordialidad- le recordó cansinamente, siempre había sido su papel tratar de aconsejar a Lucius y ahora a su hijo.

\- Lo hice madre- declaró dejando su copa sobre el escritorio y poniéndose de pie.

El lenguaje corporal del joven le dijo a su madre la verdad detrás de esa declaración tan superficial. Ella contuvo un suspiro.

\- Tienes que aprender más templanza, hijo. Hermione Granger se ha vuelto una persona con mucha influencia en nuestra sociedad nos guste o no, por lo que no nos conviene estar en su lado malo- le aconsejó la mujer siempre viendo por los intereses de los suyos.

\- No creo que nada le haga olvidar cómo la tratamos años atrás, yo era particularmente molesto con ella en el colegio- declaró recordando aquella época con un gesto amargo.

\- Mayor razón para tratar de no molestarla...-

\- ¿Molestarla? ¿Molestarla, madre?- el rubio la miró con ironía- Fue torturada frente a nuestros ojos, en esta misma casa, por tu hermana…eso es algo que jamás olvidará…ni yo tampoco…- soltó con más agresividad de la que pretendió.

Narcisa palideció ante esas palabras, recordaba esa época con más claridad de lo que le hubiera gustado, cuando fue presa en su propia casa. La maniática risa de su hermana reverberaba por su mente junto con las imágenes del dolor que había provocado en nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

Cerró sus ojos y pudo ver una escena en particular, cuando su hermana marcaba el antebrazo de una joven con su daga, cómo cortaba su piel con perverso placer mientras la chica gritaba rogando que se detuviera y la sangre entintaba el frío metal de la daga.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado y se acercó a su madre con preocupación.

\- Lo siento madre, no era mi intención…- le dijo tomándola de la mano- Simplemente no he tenido un buen día- confesó mientras la mujer abría sus ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas y tomando un gran respiro para luego sonreír.

\- No importa, el pasado está atrás; ahora debemos enfocarnos en limpiar tu nombre- dijo y el otro supo que se había calmado.

\- ¡Qué bajo hemos caído!- dramatizó el hombre de ojos grises heredados de su madre- Los Malfoy tratando de no hacer enojar a una hija de muggles- escupió con una amarga carcajada aunque sin usar la palabra sangre sucia, ya nadie la usaba y él sinceramente creía que carecía de significado alguno.

\- No hijo, deberíamos agradecer que nos salvamos de lo peor y hacer lo mejor posible con lo que tenemos- ambos sintieron un escalofrío al recordar su breve, pero memorable estancia en Azkabán. Eso los había marcado y sabían lo que sufría Lucius en esos momentos.

\- Tienes razón...pero lo hecho no puede deshacerse- concluyó el rubio suspirando mientras aceptaba que su madre tenía razón como era usual. No les convenía enemistarse todavía más con un miembro del famoso Trío Dorado, pero no había podido evitarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Granger vino a interrogarme sobre el caso del Weasley muerto...

\- ¿Y qué tienes tú que ver en eso?- inquirió la rubia con un tono angustiado, no quería ver a su hijo involucrado en ese tipo de cosas.

\- Hablé con él…el día en que lo asesinaron- confesó sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- su madre comenzó a alterarse- ¡¿Por qué demonios fuiste tan descuidado?!- elevó su voz sin quererlo aunque inducida por el pánico.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que lo matarían después? ¡No fue mi culpa!- se defendió usando el sentido común.

\- ¡Pues por lo menos no debiste dejar que te descubrieran!

\- ¿Descubrirme? ¡No tuve nada que ver con eso, madre!- espetó indignado al ver que su propia madre dudaba de su nueva integridad.

\- Sabes lo que la gente piensa de nosotros hijo, sin importar que seas inocente querrán vernos sufrir- dijo la mujer moderando su tono de voz luego de la súbita alteración.

\- Lo sé- se calmó también el hombre.

\- Por eso quiero suponer que cooperaste totalmente con la señorita Granger- asumió ella tratando de obtener una respuesta afirmativa aunque temía lo contrario.

\- De hecho, la corrí de la casa- la corrigió sin importarle ya su reacción.

Narcisa se puso nuevamente pálida pero en esa ocasión no se alteró, como si estuviera asimilando lo inevitable.

\- Ahora vendrán por ti, serás sospechoso de asesinato- declaró.

Una palpitación estremeció el pecho del joven ante semejante declaración.

\- No pasará nada madre, no tienen pruebas...- trató de alegar pero no pudo terminar su oración pues uno de sus elfos se apareció en su estudio sin previo aviso.

\- Amo Malfoy, lo buscan- anunció Peck con un nerviosismo inusual.

Narcisa se sostuvo de una de las sillas, sabía quién lo buscaba.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Yo- dijo un hombre entrando al estudio con autoridad y sin molestarse en tocar a la puerta.

La figura del hombre envestido con una túnica roja parecía imponente, y el hecho de que dicho hombre portara una famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, empeoraba las cosas.

\- Potter- lo reconoció el rubio a lo que su madre ahogó una exclamación- ¿Con qué derecho entras a mi casa sin ser invitado?- le reclamó molesto, aunque sospechaba sus intenciones y su corazón volvía a acelerarse, ese tipo de allanamiento no le traía buenos recuerdos.

\- Con el derecho que me da esta orden para tu inmediata aprehensión, serás interrogado por aurores debido al asesinato de Percy Weasley- explicó el pelinegro tendiéndole el pergamino que su jefe había autorizado hacía unos cuantos minutos.

Harry se permitió esbozar una sonrisita al ver el gesto impotente de su enemigo de la infancia, sabía que no debía sentir satisfacción al verlo así pero no pudo evitarlo. No podía evitar sentirse triunfante al saber que los papeles se habían invertido y que ahora el rubio no tenía un padre o un Señor Obscuro tras el cual esconderse.

\- ¡No!- intervino la mujer en un ataque de desesperación y el ojiverde la miró con algo parecido a la tristeza. Ver a Narcisa Malfoy tan descompuesta por el futuro de su único hijo le recordaba que él no tenía una madre que hiciera lo mismo por él, su madre estaba muerta, Voldemort la había matado y Draco Malfoy había sido uno de sus seguidores. Eso le hizo endurecer su semblante.

\- No intervengas, madre- le dijo su hijo sin perder la compostura.- ¿Acaso soy un sospechoso?- inquirió mirando a Potter en un intento de evitar esa situación.

\- ¿Vendrás voluntariamente o tendré que obligarte?- le preguntó Harry sacando su varita de un solo movimiento y sin ganas de responder preguntas.

\- Tranquilo Potter, no me resistiré porque no he hecho nada malo- declaró el rubio adelantándose un paso para ofrecerle su varita al auror, conocía de sobra el procedimiento.

\- Eso está por verse Malfoy- tomó la varita ofrecida señalando la puerta con la propia.-Vamos- indicó.

\- Señor Potter- la mujer presente volvió a intervenir sin hacer caso a la advertencia del rubio- Mi hijo es inocente, luego de la guerra nuestro comportamiento ha sido impecable- declaró con seguridad en un intento de que el ojiverde viera la sinceridad en sus palabras.

\- Si es así, no tiene de qué preocuparse señora Malfoy- aseguró el hombre sin amabilidad pero tampoco con dureza, después de todo esa mujer le había salvado la vida al mentirle a Voldemort sobre su aparente muerte.

Ambos ex compañeros intercambiaron una dura mirada y salieron por la puerta del estudio yéndose de la mansión por la chimenea principal.

De inmediato, Narcisa Malfoy tomó su capa de viaje y también despareció entre las llamas verdosas. Tenía que ir a un sitio donde pudieran ayudarla pues, como en el pasado, haría lo que fuera por su único hijo.

Minutos después, la rubia aterrizó en un lugar familiar.

\- ¡Señora Malfoy! Bienvenida- exclamó la voz de una conocida elfina doméstica.

\- Hola Winky, ¿dónde está la señora?- inquirió sin perder tiempo.

\- En el jardín con el joven Teddy- respondió la criatura con amabilidad, luego de la Ley Dobby y de la muerte de su amigo del mismo nombre, Winky había decidido dejar de beber y ser una elfina libre con orgullo, así había comenzado a trabajar para la señora Tonks. Ahora era muy feliz y se había mantenido sobria por años dedicada al cuidado de la pequeña familia.

\- Gracias- la rubia se encaminó hacia el modesto jardín de la casa. Seguía sin poder comprender totalmente por qué su hermana mayor insistía en vivir en ese lugar tan muggle, le había ofrecido mudarse a su mansión junto con su pequeño nieto, pero ella se había negado rotundamente.

Cuando llegó al jardín, la vio arrodillada en el suelo arreglando las plantas con sus propias manos mientras su nieto de 5 años la ayudaba lo más que podía mientras lanzaba una pelota al aire.

Pese a su angustia, Narcisa sonrió ante la escena, después de todo, su hermana parecía feliz en ese lugar, no la necesitaba en lo absoluto y esa revelación le provocó una triste sonrisa. Tal vez quien realmente la necesitaba era ella misma, no al revés.

\- Meda- la llamó con suavidad, la castaña volteó a verla y dibujó una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, después de todo el atractivo de la familia Black era legendario y Andrómeda Tonks poseía un aire de dulzura que ninguna persona de su familia de sangre llegó a tener.

\- Cissy- dijo levantándose del pasto mientras sacudía un poco su ropa de jardinería.

\- ¡Nana Cissy!- la saludó el niño cambiando su cabello a un tono rubio dorado idéntico al de la mujer.

\- Hola Edward- le sonrió sin usar el diminutivo de su nombre pues nunca le había gustado, pero estaba deleitada que el infante la reconociera con tal alegría- Tengo que hablar contigo Meda, es importante- pidió apartando sus ojos del niño para mirar a la adulta.

Su hermana la miró fijamente y asintió.

\- Winky- la elfina apareció al instante- Cuida de Teddy unos minutos por favor- le dijo quitándose sus guantes y su sombrero de jardinería.

Ambas mujeres Black, entraron a la sala de la casa donde tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones como siempre hacían cuando querían platicar.

\- ¿Y bien?- inició Andrómeda una vez cómoda.

\- Se llevaron a Draco- soltó la otra con un gesto de angustia.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién se lo llevó?- se alarmó la mayor comenzando a preocuparse, después de todo era su sobrino y no dudaba que muchos le guardaban rencor por su apellido y por su obscuro pasado.

\- Harry Potter

Ante tal respuesta Andrómeda suspiró aliviada, si Harry se había llevado a Draco las cosas no eran tan graves o al menos eso esperaba.

Luego frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hijo con lo que les ha pasado a los Weasley?- preguntó con algo de suspicacia al relacionar ese hecho con la investigación actual de Harry.

\- ¡Nada!- defendió la otra con fervor.

Su hermana mayor le creyó.

\- Si eso es cierto, no debes de preocuparte...

\- Pero me preocupo- la interrumpió la rubia- Sabes que Draco y yo no somos las personas favoritas del Ministerio, mi hijo puede ser acusado sin motivo y volver a Azkabán…- explicó angustiada.

\- No pueden hacer eso Cissy.

\- ¿No pueden? Nuestro primo Sirius estuvo 12 años en prisión por un crimen que no cometió, perdona que no confíe en el Ministerio, ¡no dejaré que mi hijo vuelva a Azkabán!- se exaltó a lo que su hermana la tomó de la mano en un intento de tranquilizarla.

\- Las cosas han cambiado, otros son los que gobiernan nuestro mundo- explicó- Y si has venido con la intención de que yo utilice la relación que Harry tiene con Teddy, de nada te servirá- agregó deduciendo las verdaderas intenciones de su hermana menor, ella la miró con sorpresa- No necesitas intervenir, Harry es un hombre justo y, si llega a sentir algún desvío, Hermione está ahí para recordarle lo correcto. Realmente no tienes de qué preocuparte Cissy- aclaró con paciencia y conociendo de sobra el carácter de ambos jóvenes, sabía que ambos se complementaban mutuamente.

\- Temo por Draco, no puedo perder a mi hijo también...no lo soportaría- confesó con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos grisáceos.

\- Lo harías, lo soportarías- replicó Andrómeda apretándole cariñosamente la mano.- Pero no pasará, te lo aseguro- agregó.

Narcisa se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró los ojos de su hermana, Meda había perdido a su esposo, a su hija y a su yerno en la última guerra, lo había perdido todo en un solo instante. Sin embargo, seguía ahí, fuerte y con optimismo por el futuro gracias a todo el amor que le tenía a su nieto, único vestigio de los seres que más había amado.

Entonces recordó por qué la admiraba.

Desde que eran jóvenes, sabía que Andrómeda era la más fuerte de las tres, pese a que todos creyesen que era débil y que Bellatrix sería el orgullo de la familia, ella sabía la verdad. Andrómeda prevalecería ante todo y, cuando anunció que se casaría con un hijo de muggles, soportó estoicamente el exilio por parte de sus propios padres y se marchó de casa con una sonrisa orgullosa. Ahora, tantos años después, seguía teniendo esa misma fortaleza, misma que le envidiaba.

Ambas brujas se miraron y comprendieron al mismo tiempo que, finalmente, luego de tantos años, se habían perdonado por completo. No había sido fácil olvidar sus diferencias, ni los distintos caminos a los que sus elecciones las llevaron, pero finalmente comprendían por qué lo habían hecho. Ambas habían seguido sus pasiones, Narcisa amó a Lucius profundamente y amaba a su hijo con fervor, mientras que la rebeldía juvenil de Andrómeda se había vuelto una apasionada historia de amor que había marcado su vida y la de muchos otros.

Sonrieron pensando que una taza de té estaba en orden y que, por unas horas al menos, olvidarían lo devastador que había sido su pasado para disfrutar de su presente.

Por un segundo dejaron de lado sus diferentes apellidos y recordaron su infancia, cuando un dulce podía alegrarles toda una tarde.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no sé nada sobre el asesinato de Weasley?

\- Hasta que te crea- replicó el otro sin relajar su postura- ¿Para qué fuiste a ver a Percy Weasley?

\- Ya te lo dije Potter, manejo negocios familiares que son a nivel internacional, no espero que entiendas las implicaciones de eso, pero necesitaba tramitar un permiso. Casualmente, Weasley trabajaba en el Departamento donde debía hacer ese trámite- recitó lentamente comenzando a impacientarse, llevaba horas en esa sala de interrogatorio ubicada en el Ministerio y parecían no avanzar en nada.

\- Y Percy te negó el permiso, ¿por eso te enfureciste? ¿Por eso decidiste matarlo?- atacó el ojiverde sin perder el empeño por sacarle la verdad al otro.

\- ¡No! Yo no maté al Weasley, cuando me fui seguía con vida, y para tu información no me negó el permiso- se defendió sin creer que realmente Potter lo estuviera acusando de eso. Podía ser un ser vil pero no era un asesino, bueno al menos no sin un poderoso motivo y ese Weasley no significaba nada para él como para arriesgarse de tal manera.

\- Pero nadie puede corroborar lo que dices, muy conveniente ¿no lo crees?- comentó- ¿Por qué fuiste hoy a Azkabán?

\- Fui a visitar a mi padre, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú lo pusiste ahí después de todo- contestó sin resistirse pero tampoco siendo amable, cada vez veía a su progenitor más consumido por la prisión y lo resentía.

\- Él mismo se puso ahí- escupió el otro- ¿Y sabes qué creo yo? Creo que fuiste a ver a tu papi para recibir más instrucciones sobre cómo asesinar a más personas o simplemente para comunicarle tu gran logro- supuso el ojiverde con dureza- Finalmente el pequeño aspirando a mortífago hizo algo para enorgullecer a su padre ¿no es así?

\- No sabes lo que dices Potter- siseó fríamente- Sólo te diré una cosa más: yo no hice nada contra Weasley y exijo un abogado- agregó con deliberada lentitud, luego su rostro se tornó inexpresivo en clara indirecta de que para él la conversación había terminado.

Harry apretó sus puños y sacó su varita, averiguaría la verdad aunque tuviera que sacársela a punta de varita a ese rubio insolente.

\- ¡Auror Potter! Ven un minuto- lo llamó el jefe de aurores.

El ojiverde emitió un gruñido de molestia pero obedeció a su superior y salió de la habitación dirigiendo una última mirada hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Qué pasa jefe?- preguntó una vez fuera de la sala y luciendo molesto por la interrupción.

\- Me parece que es suficiente del interrogatorio, la señorita Lovegood cree que el señor Malfoy dice la verdad, y sinceramente yo también lo creo; además, pidió un abogado- inició Robards con seriedad mientras Luna sonreía como si nada- Déjalo ir- ordenó.

\- Señor, con todo respeto, sé que Malfoy oculta algo, si lo dejamos ir podría huir o lastimar a alguien más- protestó Harry sin querer perder la única pista que tenían sobre el caso.

\- Lo dejaremos ir con la advertencia de que no puede dejar el país mientras la investigación esté en curso.

\- Pero...

\- Es una orden auror Potter- dijo su jefe firmemente.

El ojiverde asintió con molestia y regresó a la sala junto a Malfoy sin ocultar el enojo que lo envolvía. Quería llegar al fondo del asunto y sabía que Malfoy no le estaba diciendo algo.

\- De pie Malfoy, te vas- gruñó indicándole con un gesto que se parara.

\- Ya era hora Potter- escupió el otro incorporándose con lentitud.

\- Escucha Malfoy- el ojiverde lo tomó del cuello de su túnica para estrellarlo contra una pared- Si me entero que tuviste algo qué ver con lo de Percy o con lo de la Madriguera...- la amenaza quedó en el aire pues alguien los interrumpió.

\- ¡Harry!- era una castaña de rostro angustiado la que había irrumpido en la sala.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó el pelinegro soltando al rubio de mala gana, después de todo no era usual verla por ahí, mucho menos para interrumpirlo en un interrogatorio.

\- Hubo una explosión de San Mungo...- soltó ella.

Harry abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo del lugar a toda prisa, Malfoy simplemente se acomodó su túnica con un claro gesto de indignación. La castaña lo miró frunciendo el ceño de manera pensativa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Sorprendida al saber que soy inocente?- inquirió el hombre al notar el escrutinio de la mujer.

Ella no sonrió ni alteró su gesto.

\- Más bien me sorprende que después de todos estos años, sigas teniendo ese afán por exasperar a las personas- confesó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Después de todo, ella ya sospechaba la inocencia del rubio solamente le costaba trabajo aceptarla.

\- Lo mismo digo- bufó el otro a lo que la mujer torció el gesto.

Tantos años de su vida habían estado en bandos opuestos, él sangre pura, ella hija de muggles, él presuntuoso, ella orgullosa, él mortífago, ella heroína de guerra…eran dos polos opuestos que no querían convivir entre ellos. Pero justo en ese momento lo más inteligente sería hacerlo, porque quien fuese el atacante, tenía motivos para atacar a ambos. Ella por ser quien era, y él por ser un traidor a su bando.

Consciente de todo eso, la castaña suspiró tomando una decisión.

\- Escucha Malfoy, creo que es momento de dejar nuestras viejas rencillas en el pasado y ser civilizados el uno con el otro- propuso forzándose a mantener la calma.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No me interesa lamer las botas del _Elegido_ ni de sus descerebrados seguidores- espetó mirando a su interlocutora con una ceja enarcada.

Hermione suspiró ante los conocidos insultos, Malfoy nunca cambiaría.

\- Porque creo que algo grande se avecina y podríamos necesitar de ayuda mutua- razonó tragándose un poco su orgullo, estaba haciendo lo más sensato y si no lo hacía ella dudaba mucho que alguien más lo hiciera.

\- Yo no necesito de tu ayuda, además creí que jamás olvidarías de qué lado estuve en la última guerra- reclamó el ojigris sin olvidar la anterior acusación de la gryffindor. Siempre le había molestado el que pareciera tan noble y el que pretendiera arreglar las cosas con él, seguramente era por alguna estúpida y noble convicción.

Tonterías.

\- Creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad- alegó ella con sincera convicción, era cierto y no podía excluir a Malfoy de esa creencia por más que su interior le gritara que no lo merecía.

Draco la miró fijamente, la mujer frente a él había dejado de ser una sabelotodo fastidiosa, su cabello ya no parecía un nido de aves, ahora caía por su espalda en suaves rizos castaños; su cuerpo era el de una mujer y se vestía con una elegancia natural, hasta se atrevería a decir que su túnica violeta era sencillamente exquisita. No era especialmente atractiva ni nada espectacular, pero algo tenía que lo hacía vibrar, esos ojos color marrón le quemaban el alma...

\- ¿Sabes que haces un pacto con el diablo?- sonrió el rubio con diversión pero decidiendo aceptar la oferta de paz, después de todo su madre lo mataría por rechazar algo así de conveniente para su familia.

\- Me arriesgaré, después de todo el diablo no es otra cosa más que un ángel caído- respondió ella con audacia mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Sigue así de ingenua y acabarás mal.- le contestó el otro sin perder su sonrisa ladeada- ¿No tendrías que estar en San Mungo con las comadrejas?- le recordó cambiando de tema.

La chica le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Sin duda alguna algo grande iba a suceder, ¿Malfoy y Granger había establecido una tregua?

Era extraño.

Aunque no imposible porque el mundo a su alrededor estaba cambiado, y ellos debían adaptarse o…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 **Notas al pie:**

 _ **Un nuevo capítulo y la introducción de más personajes a la historia, así como el aumento de tensión gracias al misterioso asesino.**_

 _YUKI NICKY1_ _ **.- Hola nuevamente, gracias por tus palabras; Hermione sigue en el Ministerio pero se ausentó unos días por la condición de Ron, todo lo demás es correcto y ¿qué puedo decir? Me encantan las interrogantes pero poco a poco esto cobra forma. Saludos!**_

 _Dicaria Volkov_ _ **.- Gracias por el ánimos, espero que siga interesándote este trama y me sigas regalando tus comentarios; saludos!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


	3. Conexiones tentativas

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Conexiones tentativas**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Aún me da pánico imaginar que en cualquier momento mi cicatriz comenzará a doler. No puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo de que toda mi vida se desmorone por otro mago obscuro…no quiero que eso pase. Tengo miedo y aún me siento culpable por las tantas vidas que se perdieron en la última guerra. A pesar de todo, tengo que ser fuerte por los que quedamos._

 _-H.J.P.-_

…

Harry Potter llegó a San Mungo sin esperar a su equipo de aurores o siquiera avisarles que iría, no tenía tiempo para esos detalles insignificantes, debía encontrar a Ginny y asegurarse que estaba bien antes que nada y antes que todos. La parte más racional de su ser sabía que estaba violando los protocolos propios de su profesión, pero a su parte visceral eso le traía sin cuidado porque esa era su naturaleza y sinceramente nada le importaba más que saber de Ginny.

Cuando llegó, el hospital estaba hecho un caos, la gente se movía de un lado a otro trasladando heridos y dando instrucciones precisas a quienes pudieran seguirlas, quizás lo único positivo de la situación era que había muchos sanadores ayudando y realmente los heridos no se trasladarían a otro lado. El escuadrón antibombas del Ministerio ya estaba ahí examinando el lugar centímetro a centímetro en busca de posibles amenazas y alejando a los civiles de las zonas de riesgo.

Harry, en su calidad de auror y con su túnica oficial puesta, se abrió paso entre la multitud en búsqueda de una cabellera rojiza en específico. Su corazón palpitaba desesperado mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro rápidamente, en ese momento no le importaban los otros heridos ni nada que no fuera su pelirroja.

Si algo le llegara a suceder…

\- ¡Ginny!- gritó aliviado cuando finalmente pudo verla a lo lejos.

La pelirroja se encontraba concentrada en atender a un herido cuando escuchó la voz de su novio. Al hacer contacto visual con el hombre, la joven mujer se incorporó con rapidez pidiendo a uno de sus colegas que se hiciera cargo y corrió junto al pelinegro sin esperar ni un segundo más.

\- ¡Harry!- exclamó aferrándose al auror con inmenso alivio. Si bien debía mantenerse ecuánime debido a su profesión (o al menos eso se esperaba de ella), realmente estaba muy alterada y sinceramente asustada por la explosión. Así entonces, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas pues su cuerpo necesitaba sacar esas emociones de alguna manera.

El ojiverde notó con alivio que la joven estaba intacta sólo se le notaba un poco sucia por el humo y desaliñada por el caos, sin embargo nunca la había visto tan radiante.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Gin?- preguntó suavemente acariciando sus mejillas y mirándola a los ojos una vez que la joven se hubo desahogado un poco- ¿Y Ron?- agregó preocupado por el estado de su mejor amigo, sintió una punzada de culpa por pensar en él en segundo lugar pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- Él está bien- se separaron un poco para poder hablar- Iban a darlo de alta hoy por la noche, pero mamá insistió en que quería tenerlo en casa temprano para la comida...- se detuvo conteniendo un sollozo- Así que convencí al sanador encargado de su caso que lo dejara ir antes de lo programado y, como no quería que nadie lo supiera, mamá y él tomaron el traslador que nos trajo aquí...- de nuevo tomó aire- Hermione nos dijo que los llevaría de regreso a la Madriguera...- justo en ese punto no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar nuevamente ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven hombre que la apretó contra sí.

\- Ya Gin, ya pasó- la consoló el ojiverde- Tú estás bien y Ron está bien, tranquila- dijo pasando una mano por el anaranjado cabello de su novia.

Nada estaba bien, esa explosión no era normal y encontraría qué la provocó.

\- ¡Es que no lo entiendes!- soltó ella separándose nuevamente de él- ¡La explosión destrozó por completo el cuarto donde estaba Ron!- confesó con el rostro rojo por el miedo y la furia.

Harry se quedó en shock, dedujo por obviedad que definitivamente esa explosión no había sido normal y que alguien había tratado de asesinar a su mejor amigo pero, por una afortunada casualidad, había fracasado.

\- ¡Potter!- la voz de su jefe lo sacó de su estupor- ¡Ven acá!- le ordenó cuando lo vio mientras el recién llegado equipo de aurores se dispersaba rápidamente por el lugar con el fin de asegurarlo por completo.

El aludido frunció el ceño y trató de ignorar a su jefe, no estaba de humor para que le ordenaran qué hacer ese día, no cuando minutos antes había dejado libre a Malfoy…

\- Ve Harry- le dijo su novia y él iba a protestar pero ella se le adelantó- No es buen momento para que te den unas vacaciones por insubordinación ¿o sí?- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Él supo que su novia tenía razón y asintió con renuencia.

\- No tardo- se disculpó el hombre mientras la aludida asentía, ya no era más una niña vulnerable ni una jovencita imprudente, había madurado y podía cuidarse sola sin depender de la presencia de su prometido. Cuando las cosas con Harry se hicieron formales luego de la guerra, supo que su relación jamás sería convencional, el salvador del mundo mágico no sería exclusivamente para ella; aun así lo había aceptado y le amaba profundamente.

Así que lo miró caminar hacia los aurores sabiendo que una vez más Harry trataría de salvar a todos. Ese era el destino de los héroes después de todo, solamente rogaba por su bienestar.

Por su lado, el ojiverde se acercó a su jefe con cara de pocos amigos, sabía que lo reprenderían por haber ido allá sin avisar a nadie pero no parecía importarle.

\- Auror Potter- inició Robards con dureza- Conozco tu situación y créeme que te comprendo, pero no puedes estar actuando radicalmente sin pensar en las consecuencias, eres un auror y mientras portes ese uniforme debes comportarte como tal- recitó con extrema seriedad- Si ibas a venir acá por lo menos debiste traer a tu compañero, recuerda que un auror solitario es una presa fácil- agregó señalando a un joven hombre que estaba a lo lejos.

Terry Boot era el compañero de Harry desde el comienzo de su carrera en el Departamento de Aurores, se llevaba muy bien con el antiguo ravenclaw, además el chico siempre lo hacía entrar en razón cuando su complejo de héroe lo invadía. Sin embargo, desde la muerte de Percy lo había dejado de lado por completo, se arrepentía de ellos porque era un buen hombre y sumamente capaz de estar a la par con él mismo. No obstante, a pesar de sentir remordimientos, su familia siempre estaría primero, sin importar qué leyes o protocolos rompiera.

\- Lo sé, no volverá a suceder- asintió el ojiverde controlando su temperamento en la medida de lo posible y sabiendo que probablemente rompería esa promesa si la situación lo demandaba.

\- Eso espero, y ya que llegaste antes que todos nosotros ¿qué averiguaste?- inquirió Robards sin querer perder más tiempo reprendiendo a uno de sus mejores aurores. Tener bajo su mando al salvador del mundo mágico era definitivamente estresante.

\- Ginny me dijo que la explosión destrozó el cuarto donde estaba Ron...- confesó sintiendo cómo nuevamente la rabia lo invadía, cómo era posible que alguien se atreviera a atentar contra la vida de su mejor amigo y, por extensión, la de su novia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- la voz de Hermione los interrumpió bruscamente de la nada- ¿Cómo está Ron? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó corriendo al lado de Harry con clara desesperación. Llegar al lugar encontrándolo hecho un caos y escuchar que el cuarto de uno de sus mejores amigos había sido destrozado, era una manera altamente efectiva de alterarla.

Harry se alegró de verla ahí, y su cuerpo pareció reaccionar a su presencia pues sus músculos se relajaron un poco. En medio de todo el caos, siempre podía confiar en que Hermione sería su constante.

\- A salvo en la Madriguera, él y Molly se fueron temprano- la calmó el pelinegro rápidamente, sabía la preocupación que su amiga estaba sintiendo, era la misma que él había sentido cuando escuchó la noticia. Además tuvo cuidado de no mencionar el traslador que ella les había proporcionado pues el Jefe de Aurores no tenía conocimiento de éste.

\- Qué alivio- suspiró ella recuperando su color y tornándose roja de ira pasado ya el susto inicial- ¡Claramente trataron de asesinarlo! ¡Y a plena vista! ¿No se supone que tenían vigilado este lugar?- añadió escandalizada.

\- Le pido baje la voz señorita Granger- dijo Robards notando que varios magos los observaban poco discretamente- Estoy seguro de que está al tanto de todo, tanto de lo público como de lo confidencial- miró a Harry con dureza- Y sé que usted ostenta una jerarquía superior a la mía en el Ministerio, pero se está involucrando demasiado en un Departamento que no le corresponde...- declaró el hombre de mayor edad con tacto, no deseaba ofender a la mujer que tanto había ayudado a la comunidad mágica y que era la mejor amiga del Hombre-Que-Venció.

\- Me involucraré donde quiera que afecte a mi familia Auror Robards y, no se equivoque, los Weasley _son_ familia- replicó la castaña ácidamente- Lo que realmente me preocupa es el no tener un cuerpo de aurores capaz de garantizar la seguridad de unos cuantos, atentaron contra la vida de los Weasley en la Madriguera y ¡trataron de matar a Ron en este mismo lugar! Sin mencionar que irrumpieron en el mismo Ministerio de Magia asesinando a Percy Weasley- enumeró con rabia en la voz y sin importarle quien la escuchara.

Sus ojos despidieron tanto fuego que Robards retrocedió un paso algo intimidado por la joven mujer, después de todo era una heroína de guerra y no debía de subestimarla a pesar de su corta edad.

\- Hermione- le habló Harry tomándola del brazo con suavidad, él también estaba furioso pero su amiga estaba intimidando a su jefe y eso no era bueno, debían controlarse.

Al contacto, la castaña se relajó y respiró profundamente.

\- Reconozco todos sus argumentos señorita Granger- habló Robards retomando su posición al verla más calmada, el asunto era muy delicado y no quería que todo se le saliera de las manos- Y créame que trabajamos en eso, la seguridad del Ministerio ha sido reforzada, la casa de los Weasley fue restaurada y una patrulla de aurores la vigila las 24 horas del día, además San Mungo contará con la máxima protección posible de ahora en adelante. Hacemos todo lo que podemos- explicó y, de pronto, la castaña lo notó sumamente cansado y exhibiendo canas seguramente prematuras que lo hacían ver más grande de lo que realmente era.

Se sintió culpable por haberle gritado descargando en él algo de su creciente frustración, no le agradaba comportarse así pero muchas veces sus emociones eran tan intensas que se desbordaban.

Tomó aire una vez más y se enfocó en controlar su carácter.

\- Sé que lo hacen, siento haberme exaltado Auror Robards- se disculpó- Pero presiento que algo maligno está detrás de todo esto y me preocupa la seguridad de mi familia...- susurró angustiada.

Robards asintió para sí y luego suspiró.

\- Lo entiendo, seguiremos investigando todo lo que podamos.- luego miró a Harry con menos dureza-Tómate el día Potter, mañana continuarás con la investigación con más calma. Permiso.- declaró su jefe alejándose de los magos para responder a un llamado de uno de sus aurores.

\- ¿Crees que estén tras los Weasley?- inquirió Harry con extrema preocupación una vez que corroboró que nadie los escuchaba.

Hermione no miró a su amigo, sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada.

\- Todo indica que sí, pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?- se cuestionó la castaña mordiendo su labio inferior con insistencia. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo más por los que consideraba parte de su familia, ella no era un auror como Harry que al menos podía cazar a los malos. Tampoco era una sanadora como Ginny que podía curar a los heridos con suma presteza, ni siquiera era una inefable como Luna que por lo menos podía involucrarse de lleno en la investigación. No, no era ninguna de esas cosas.

Solamente era Hermione, una burócrata más del Ministerio de Magia que luchaba por la igualdad de razas en el mundo, por la paz y armonía entre todo tipo de seres mágicos. No era que no le gustara su trabajo, porque le encantaba, pero al final de cuentas era una hechicera de escritorio y hubiese querido hacer algo más que observar.

\- ¿...me estás escuchando?- la voz del pelinegro sólo la alcanzó hasta el final.

\- No, me quedé pensando- negó ella aún un poco ausente.

Harry suspiró, a veces su amiga se sumía tanto en sus reflexiones que se desconectaba del mundo pero estaba acostumbrado y no se lo tomaba a mal.

\- Será mejor que vayas con Ron para ver cómo está, yo iré por Ginny, nos veremos en La Madriguera ¿sí?- sugirió el hombre de gafas.

La castaña asintió dócilmente regresando sobre sus pasos hacia las chimeneas del hospital mágico. Últimamente no hacía más que viajar por chimeneas y ser portadora de malas noticias.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡Ron! ¡Tienes visitas!- gritó su madre entrando a la habitación de su hijo menor seguida de otra persona.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿No podrías tocar?- se alarmó el joven de ojos celestes cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana.

Atrás de la matriarca Weasley entró la menuda figura de una joven mujer de llamativa túnica color azul cerúleo y enormes aretes en forma de rábano.

\- Hola Ronald, ¿cómo te encuentras?- saludó la joven rubia como si nada.

\- ¡Luna!- al reconocerla, el rostro del pecoso se tornó rojo de vergüenza, no era posible que su antigua compañera lo sorprendiera en esa situación de convalecencia- Estoy mejor, gracias- agregó respondiendo a la pregunta de la mujer y controlando su tono de voz.

\- Me da gusto- sonrió ella con sincera alegría.

Un agradable silencio inundó el lugar mientras Molly veía a su hijo con cariño e inmensa tristeza.

\- Bueno, será mejor que siga preparando la cena, por supuesto que Luna nos acompañará a cenar ¿verdad?- sonrió la mujer pelirroja mirando a la joven quien asintió sonriente- Los dejo solos entonces- añadió con un claro tinte nostálgico. Después de todo no tenía mucho de haber perdido un hijo, otro más...sin embargo trataba de ser fuerte, especialmente enfocando toda su atención en el cuidado de Ron quien la necesitaba en ese momento. No estaba dispuesta a perder a nadie más, su corazón no lo soportaría y ella no lo permitiría.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos, la rubia se sentó en la cama del pelirrojo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Luego lo miró fijamente, sin malicia si no como si lo estuviera estudiando gentilmente.

Ron no dijo nada pero se revolvió incómodo en su cama, esa rubia siempre había sido peculiar pero agradable al final de todo. No era normal que lo fuera visitar de la nada luego de no haberla visto mucho durante tres largos años, aunque supuso que era un buen detalle de su parte.

\- Eres una persona muy afortunada Ronald- le dijo finalmente ella.

\- Supongo que sí, mañana podré salir de la cama y en una semana regresar a jugar Quidditch- asintió tocando terreno conocido con alivio.

La otra no se inmutó y siguió hablando.

\- Hace poco, hubo una explosión en San Mungo que destrozó el cuarto donde estabas- agregó sin perder la calma en lo más mínimo mientras el hombre palidecía notoriamente. Su comentario anterior había perdido sentido ante semejante noticia.

\- ¿Qué? Pero...eso, eso qui..quiere decir que..- titubeó el hombre incapaz de formar una oración.

\- Que trataron de asesinarte- completó por él- Estamos investigando eso a detalle, creemos que está relacionado con el ataque aquí y con la muerte de Percy.

\- ¿Estamos? ¿También tú estás involucrada?- se extrañó el pelirrojo aún sorprendido pero tratando de controlarse, no era la primera vez que su vida corría peligro después de todo.

\- Mi jefe me asignó al caso, a Harry también lo asignaron y Hermione simplemente decidió estar en él- explicó haciéndole recordar que ella era una inefable, evidentemente tenía que involucrarse si las cosas estaban tan serias.

\- Ya veo- inspiró profundamente recobrando la calma y suponiendo el motivo de esa visita, fue a darle la noticia de la explosión- No puedo creer que me digas todo esto y estés tan calmada, yo a penas puedo creerlo- comentó con una pizca de envidia en la voz, él era un tipo bastante temperamental para su propio gusto y muchas veces su gran boca lo metía en problemas.

\- No debes preocuparte Ronald, siempre he sabido controlar mis emociones- declaró sonriendo nuevamente- Aunque eso no quiere decir que no las tenga- agregó.

\- Pues eres muy buena ocultándolas- comentó de vuelta y con una risa nerviosa- Ahora lamento el que hubiéramos perdido contacto luego del Hogwarts, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida desde que dejamos la escuela? Supongo que ser inefable, con todo eso del misterio, no te da mucho tiempo para la diversión ¿eh?- trató de bromear pero queriendo evitar quedarse sin temas para conversar.

La chica más joven únicamente lo miró con una de sus peculiares sonrisas que no decían mucho.

\- Depende que sea diversión para ti- dijo- Aunque en base a los artículos que han escrito sobre ti, supongo que no compartimos el mismo significado. ¿Todavía sales con la modelo de Holanda?- inquirió de la nada y como si fuera obvio que estuviera al tanto de la vida amorosa del otro.

La pregunta provocó que Ron enrojeciera al instante, era cierto que hacía poco más de un mes lo habían fotografiado con una modelo que trataba de invitarlo a salir, pero él se resistió sabiendo que no causaría más que escándalos.

\- Ese fue un rumor, nunca salía con ella- negó de inmediato- Pero háblame de ti ¿Cuántos corazones has roto?- trató de cambiar de tema pero con una súbita curiosidad por conocer ese aspecto de la otra. Para él Luna Lovegood era un ente de otro mundo, una persona casi etérea que no se rebajaría a cosas tan comunes como tener una relación con otra persona o cosas de ese estilo.

\- Nunca he tenido una pareja si a eso te refieres- confesó ella sin el más mínimo indicio de remordimiento o anhelo en su voz, era como si no lo necesitara, pero había algo más...

\- Vaya ¿eso por qué? ¿Realmente te lo prohíben en tu Departamento? Creí que eran rumores…- volvió a preguntar Ron, examinando nuevamente a la mujer frente a él, no había dudas de que era muy bonita. Su rubio cabello resplandecía con destellos dorados, su piel era suave y sus ojos tan cristalinos que impactaban a todo aquél que se atreviera a mirarlos. Estaba seguro de que había muchos hombres a los que les gustaba Luna Lovegood por más excéntrica que fuera.

\- Porque siempre he sabido quién es el indicado y he estado esperando a que él también se dé cuenta- respondió dirigiéndole una intensa mirada.

Ron tragó saliva sonoramente y sintió que su corazón se agitaba en su pecho. ¿Acaso…?

\- ¿El indicado?- se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente.

Luna le dedicó una cálida mirada pero no dijo nada, tan sólo lo miró.

\- ¿Quién es el indicado?- el hombre reformuló su pregunta sin ser capaz de evitarlo, algo raro le pasaba, quería saber a quién esperaba esa misteriosa mujer.

Luna se le acercó un poco, con su pequeña y tersa mano bajó la sábana que lo cubría con suavidad y sin encontrar resistencia, dejando expuesto el musculoso pecho del guardián de los Cannons y, más abajo, una gran venda que envolvía su abdomen. Ella le dedicó una mirada apreciativa a lo que el pelirrojo aceleró su respiración al instante, luego ella lentamente acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó con extrema suavidad, casi como si se tratara de una caricia.

La sensación del joven fue tan intensa que no pudo más que quedarse inmóvil ante el gesto, pero cuando quiso profundizarlo, ella se separó de él.

\- Me parece que ya es hora de la cena- declaró la rubia como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ron la miró con la boca semi abierta, no podía terminar de creer que Luna Lovegood lo hubiera besado y, por cómo lo miró, casi abusado sexualmente de él en su pensamiento.

¿Qué clase de mujer era esa rubia?

Una que le gustaba.

El pecoso sonrió ampliamente ante esa revelación.

Jamás había conocido a una mujer como ella, tan franca, tan directa, etérea y a la vez tan decidida y fogosa. Era como estar dentro de un sueño y, por eso mismo, no pudo más que sonreír. A pesar del peligro y de la tragedia que lo rodeaba, sonrió.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Harry y Ginny llegaron a la Madriguera, ya restaurada por completo, encontrando la sala repleta de personas. Charlie y Charlotte se susurraban cosas al oído en uno de los sillones; George y Angelina estaban riéndose suavemente de algún chiste del gemelo; Bill, Hermione y Arthur observaban fascinados los pasos veloces de Victorie que ya contaba con tres años y era una hermosa copia de su madre.

Pero esa aparente felicidad estaba marcada por un pesado ambiente, aunque nadie lo demostrara todos tenían un brillo de preocupación en los ojos y una tristeza tan impregnada en su ser que ni las risas podían ocultar.

Cuando Ginny se hizo notar, sus tres hermanos y su padre la envolvieron en un gran abrazo.

\- Gracias a Merlín que estás bien hija- le dijo Arthur con un profundo alivio.

\- Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores- comentó Harry sin querer dar todavía muchos detalles sobre la investigación.

\- Familia, la cena está lista- dijo Fleur con su musical voz mientras abría la puerta de la cocina dejando salir un exquisito aroma a comida.- Hola Ginny, Harry- saludó al verlos.

\- Hola Fleur- respondió Ginny ya sin esa hostilidad hacia su cuñada que tuvo al conocerla.

\- ¿Y Ron?- inquirió Harry al no verlo ahí, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos el estado de su mejor amigo.

\- En su cuarto descansando- dijo Arthur.

\- Lo ayudaré a bajar, no querrá perderse de la comida- se ofreció Harry.

\- No creo que necesite ayuda Harry, bajará muy pronto- sonrió Hermione con complicidad mientras cargaba a Victorie para depositarla en los brazos de su madre.

Justo en ese momento, el aludido terminaba de bajar las escaleras despacio y con ayuda de una conocida rubia que sostenía uno de sus brazos con firmeza. El pelirrojo vestía una bata de pijama y se le notaba extrañamente sonriente.

Harry también sonrió imaginando que algo pasaba o pasaría entre ese par, siempre sospechó que Luna tenía una fijación peculiar con su amigo y Ron parecía feliz de tenerla a su lado en ese momento…ante esa súbita revelación, el ojiverde volteó a ver a Hermione quien lo miró de vuelta y se limitó a sonreírle con sinceridad, por lo que se tranquilizó. Alguna vez temió que la ruptura de sus dos mejores amigos terminara por dañar su amistad, pero parecía que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Debía admitir que era un ser egoísta con sus dos mejores amigos pues no quería perderlos por ningún motivo, menos por un conflicto amoroso.

La familia comió ávidamente lo que Molly y Fleur habían preparado, nadie cocinaba mejor que ellas. Los hombres Weasley difícilmente podían cocer un huevo y, a pesar de que Ginny era muy hábil en la cocina gracias a su extenso conocimiento en pociones, prefería no hacerlo; por otro lado, Harry era un cocinero sumamente eficiente pero carecía del toque culinario requerido por los paladares Weasley, de Luna nadie sabía nada y sinceramente no querían preguntar, y Hermione era un caso perdido. Si sus padres o Molly no la abastecieran de comida todo el tiempo, la castaña iría a comer a cualquier lugar, era pésima para cocinar y eso la había frustrado al principio, pues era algo para lo cual no era buena. Debió de haber visto las señales durante la búsqueda de los horcruxes.

\- Y bueno, ¿qué haremos para el sábado?- preguntó Ron tomando la iniciativa puesto que, aunque todos parecían tranquilos, el ambiente se notaba tenso. Se notaba la ausencia de Percy...

\- ¿El sábado?- se extrañó Hermione por la pregunta salida de la nada.

\- Sí, el sábado- repitió Ron lentamente- Ya sabes, el día de tu cumpleaños- agregó a lo que todos recordaron la fecha, en dos días sería 19 de septiembre.

\- ¡Es verdad! Tenemos que preparar algo especial- declaró la matriarca Weasley negándose a sumirse en la desesperación y sin querer descuidar a la joven mujer que quería como a una hija.

La familia asintió con un poco más de ánimo y felices de tener algo positivo en lo cual volcar su atención.

\- No es necesario Molly, este no es momento de festejos- negó la castaña con un ademán- Además iré a ver a mis padres ese día, se los prometí. Mi mamá dice que no paso el suficiente tiempo con ellos y que, como siga así, olvidaré cómo viven las personas sin magia- añadió recordando que en realidad sí se los había prometido.

\- Desde luego, verás a tus padres por la mañana y en la tarde los tres podrán venir a comer aquí con nosotros, asunto arreglado- concluyó la mujer decidida a festejar ese cumpleaños.

\- Pero...

\- No está a discusión jovencita, nadie dirá que ignoramos un cumpleaños en esta familia- la calló Molly con autoridad.

Hermione apretó la boca pero no dijo nada mientras todos contenían una carcajada. No era usual que alguien callara así a la castaña, sólo Molly Weasley lograba imponerle su voluntad, y ver su cara de resignación era algo hilarante.

George aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer comentarios jocosos referentes a la castaña quien las aguantó estoicamente porque prefería ser el objeto de sus burlas a que volvieran a sumirse en la tristeza.

Sin embargo, la chispa de alegría debía terminar en algún punto.

\- Siento sacar el tema ahora, pero no creo que podamos seguirlo prolongando. Dado lo que ha sucedido recientemente, estoy realmente preocupado por su seguridad- dijo Harry cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer.

Al instante, los demás perdieron sus sonrisas y adoptaron un gesto serio.

\- Harry tiene razón, creo que la Madriguera ya no es segura- secundó Luna sorprendieron a los pelirrojos por su calmada intervención, después de todo no estaban acostumbrados a su presencia.

\- ¿Sugieren que dejemos la casa? Pero ¿por qué algo tan drástico? Acaban de reconstruirla y lo aurores pusieron vigilancia constante, además ¿a dónde iríamos?- preguntó Arthur tomando la mano de su esposa por encima de la mesa, la preocupación que sentía por su familia era grande.

\- La explosión de hoy en San Mungo tenía el objetivo de matar a Ron...- confesó el ojiverde, aún no lo había anunciado a todos y sabía que Hermione tampoco lo había hecho.

Molly palideció dramáticamente y su esposo la aferró con fuerza.

Ron también palideció pese a ya saber ese dato en particular.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- El cuarto donde estaba Ron, quedó totalmente deshecho- siguió Ginny habiéndolo presenciado todo- Si no se hubieran ido temprano...- pero no pudo completar la frase pues un nudo se formó en su garganta.

\- Creemos que el objetivo de la persona responsable de todo esto, son precisamente los Weasley. O al menos eso parece- dijo Hermione decidiendo intervenir.

\- ¿Por qué?- se exaltó Charlie de inmediato a lo que su prometida lo tomó de la mano con fuerza en señal inequívoca de apoyo.

\- Creo que hay muchos motivos hermano- suspiró George llevando instintivamente su mano hacia el agujero que tenía en lugar de su oído izquierdo- Somos una familia de traidores de la sangre, todos estuvimos involucrados en la última guerra y somos bastante conocidos por lo mismo...- explicó ensombreciendo su expresión al recordar a su hermano gemelo, lo añoraba tanto que dolía. Angelina supo cómo se sentía y acarició su rostro con delicadeza regalándole una sonrisa comprensiva. El pelirrojo miró a su novia y le regresó el gesto, a pesar de todo no estaba solo.

\- Podemos irnos a Shell Cottage, es un lugar alejado y que no muchos conocen- ofreció Bill comprendiendo la seriedad de la situación presente. Ahora que tenía una familia propia que cuidar, no permitiría que nadie la dañara, él era el primogénito de los Weasley y también lo era su hija. Pasó su mano por las marcas malditas de su rostro, aún recordaba todo el horror que habían vivido y no dejaría que volvieran a vivirlo.

\- Si me permiten opinar, no creo que alejarse sea lo más prudente. Unidos podremos pensar y protegernos mucho mejor- dijo la castaña.

\- Claro que puedes opinar Hermione, eres parte de esta familia- le sonrió Arthur y ella se lo agradeció mudamente- Estoy de acuerdo en quedarnos cerca los unos de los otros pero si lo hacemos, ¿a dónde iríamos? Me queda claro que permanecer aquí ya no es opción- agregó el hombre con una triste resignación.

\- A Grimmauld Place- dijo Harry con seguridad- Es un lugar céntrico, grande y con muchas protecciones mágicas. Podemos renovar el Fidelius y hacerlo nuevamente impenetrable, nos sirvió mucho durante la guerra y será más seguro que el que algunos aurores vigilen la Madriguera- propuso recordando la casa que su padrino le había heredado y en donde vivía desde que salió del Colegio junto con Ron, aunque este último casi nunca estuviese debido a que su profesión le demandaba constantes viajes.

\- Podría ser nuestra mejor opción- asintió Molly suspirando, detestaba la idea de abandonar su casa para esconderse pero la seguridad de su familia era más importante.

\- Entonces prepararé todo y, luego de la fiesta de Hermione, se mudarán todos allá- resolvió el ojiverde.

Todos los presentes asintieron con conformidad.

De pronto, el sonido de una aparición los alertó haciendo que sacaran sus varitas. Parecía evidente que staban tensos.

\- Señorita Granger, señor Potter, familia Weasley y señorita Lovegood- saludó una elfina doméstica con una actitud pacífica y alegre.

Los aludidos se relajaron al instante.

\- ¡Tissy! ¡No nos asustes así!- le reclamó Ron con confianza.

\- Tissy lo lamenta señor Weasley, pero una carta urgente llegó para usted señorita Granger- dijo la criatura tendiéndole a la aludida una elegante carta lacrada en plateado.

Era el sello de los Malfoy.

Hermione miró la carta pensando en qué podría ser tan importante como para que su elfina se la llevara allá, tomó la carta, rompió el sello y la leyó con la rapidez propia de quien acostumbraba leer un libro de 700 páginas como lectura ligera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- espetó Harry con sequedad, reconocía el sello y no le daba confianza nada que viniera de esa familia.

\- Debo irme- fue la respuesta de la ojimiel al tiempo que se ponía de pie y doblaba la carta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes que ver con un Malfoy?- reclamó Ron al instante también reconociendo el sello, a pesar de estar convaleciente no dejaba de ser directo.

\- Ron, lo que...

\- ¿Es sobre la investigación?- la interrumpió Harry sin perder su seriedad.

\- No lo sé- respondió ella con sinceridad- Pero lo averiguaré, Tissy necesito que me lleves a la Mansión Malfoy por favor- pidió a lo que la elfina asintió complacida de ayudar.

\- Espera- Molly se puso de pie de un salto- Esto te pertenece- le dijo tendiéndole el anillo que les había dado como traslador- Tal parece que nos salvó la vida- agregó con una mirada tan agradecida que casi derramó una lágrima.

La castaña asintió tomando su anillo y recolocándolo en dedo índice con rapidez.

\- Cuídate- se despidió Harry antes de que la mujer desapareciera de la casa de la mano de su asistente.

La castaña reapareció en la sala de la mansión que ya había visitado esa misma semana, aunque ahora era muy entrada la noche y el sitio se veía más tenebroso.

\- Viniste- una voz se escuchó claramente sorprendida.

Hermione miró a Malfoy quien estaba de pie junto a la chimenea y le hizo un gesto a Tissy a lo que ésta desapareció al instante.

\- Suenas sorprendido, te recuerdo que me pediste que viniera- respondió examinando suspicazmente la apariencia del rubio, se notaba ligeramente despeinado y apestaba a alcohol.

\- ¿Y desde cuando la gran Hermione Granger obedece órdenes ajenas? ¿Peor aún si vienen de alguien tan ruin como yo?- comentó el hombre con una risita distraída y ligeramente burlona.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

\- Estás tomado- declaró tomando su varita por precaución.

El ojigris se limitó a reír nuevamente.

\- No lo suficiente como para perder la razón y atacarte, así que tranquila Granger, no te llamé para tenderte una trampa- contestó pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera plateada al tiempo que hacía notar que su varita descansaba sobre una de las mesas.

'Así que por eso se nota despeinado' concluyó ella bajando la guardia de momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Espero que no me hayas llamado para una noche de copas porque sinceramente no estoy de humor- comentó con un ligerísimo tono de broma, no era común ver a ese rubio tan desaliñado.

\- ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que sugirió que fuéramos amiguitos?- replicó él riendo de nueva cuenta, el alcohol le daba la risa fácil.

\- Dije 'civilizados' el uno con el otro- bufó ella con pocos ánimos para más tonterías del rubio.

\- Como sea Granger, no te llamé para invitarte a beber conmigo, eso puedo hacerlo solo- aclaró también sin ánimo para seguir con rodeos.

\- Claramente…

\- Siéntate- le dijo mientras él hacía lo mismo.

La castaña torció el gesto por la casi orden, pero no objetó y tomó asiento frente al hombre. Tal vez si le seguía el juego obtendría algo de información útil aprovechando que estaba bebido.

\- Te escucho- declaró encarándolo.

Draco suspiró dejando su vaso vacío de whisky en la mesita de centro donde despareció como si nada. A continuación, pasó su mano por su cabellera una vez más.

\- Esta mañana fui a ver a mi padre a Azkabán- inició frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo del lugar- Pero no fui a verlo solamente porque así estaba programado o porque lo extrañara…tenía que verlo para preguntarle algo- esa parte intrigó a la mujer pues parecía importante- Algo de lo que no le hablé a Potter- agregó mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Y me lo dirás a mí? Sabes que ocultar información relevante a un auror es un delito y, para todo efecto, soy parte del Ministerio- recitó ella sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sé perfectamente qué dicen las leyes Granger, las estudié por mucho tiempo. Pero estoy dispuesto a decirte algo importante si dejas de interrumpirme- le dijo con dureza.

Hermione volvió a sentir enojo pero se forzó a no externarlo.

\- Continúa- le dijo finalmente, no quería arruinar esa oportunidad de obtener información que bien podría ayudar con la investigación del caso Weasley.

\- Desde hace unos días...- tomó aire, parecía costarle trabajo hablar- ¿Sabes qué pasó con todas las marcas tenebrosas de los mortífagos cuando Potter mató a Voldemort?- preguntó de pronto ya sin temer al nombre del mago obscuro.

\- Vaya, ahora lo llamas por su nombre…

\- Como sea, ¿lo sabes o no?- la cortó el otro con poca paciencia.

Hermione inspiró profundamente y se mantuvo calmada.

\- Sé que las Marcas perdieron su interconexión y se desvanecieron- recordó ella con seguridad, esas marcas estaban impregnadas con la magia negra de su amo y a la muerte de éste, esa magia se extinguió.

\- Exacto- el hombre se levantó la manga izquierda para mostrarle su antebrazo.

Hermione ahogó una exclamación.

El antebrazo del rubio no estaba vacío, poseía un enrojecimiento que se notaba doloroso, el cual tenía la forma de la marca tenebrosa aunque no era muy clara.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Desde hace unos días comenzó a formarse- explicó sin dejarla terminar con su pregunta al tiempo que bajaba su manga nuevamente- Está en el mismo lugar que antes...y quería saber si a alguien más le pasaba lo mismo. Considerando que no tengo muchos amigos ex mortífagos, mi padre era la única opción- dijo amargamente. Era verdad que el rubio no tenía muchos amigos de ese estilo pues todos los que habían sido mortífagos estaban en Azkabán o habían sido condenados al Beso, además veían a su familia como sucios traidores y los matarían dada la oportunidad.

\- ¿Y qué averiguaste?- la mujer no podía disimular su ansiedad, le preocupaba mucho el significado que pudiera tener esa reaparición de la marca.

\- A mi padre le sucede lo mismo- concluyó el rubio como en un tono de derrota.

El silencio inundó la sala, ella no sabía qué decir y él no quería decir nada.

\- Voldemort está muerto- habló ella finalmente como queriéndose convencer a sí misma de ese hecho- Harry lo mató y yo lo vi caer- agregó.

\- Eso es innegable- concordó con ella el hombre- Mi padre dice que la única explicación posible para esto, sería que alguien muy poderoso esté tratando de restablecer la conexión...alguien que debe de haber portado la marca en el pasado.

\- Un mortífago, pero ¿quién? Todos fueron capturados o están muertos...

\- No tengo ni idea, hasta donde sé yo soy de los pocos que no están en prisión y de una vez te digo que no tengo nada qué ver con esto- espetó bajando la cabeza con preocupación.

\- Pero sospecharán de ti- le dijo ella al instante, no era que le creyera ciegamente sin embargo estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad como dijo.

\- Lo sé- asintió el otro.

Hermione lo miró igual de angustiada, si esos ataques estaban relacionados, quería decir que un mortífago muy poderoso estaba detrás de ellos. No se atrevía si quiera a pensar en todo lo que desencadenaría el que un mago así se propusiera a seguir los pasos de Voldemort.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- le preguntó ella luego de unos minutos, necesitaba saber sus intenciones si quería confiar en él.

\- Porque por más que el mundo se empeñe en verme como una escoria, por más que Potter y sus seguidores murmuren maldiciones a mi paso, por más que no me creas…nunca quise ser uno ellos. Nunca apoyé a Voldemort y haré lo que sea necesario para que la historia no se repita.- contestó con un fervor que sorprendió a la otra- Además, si ya hicieron algo en contra de los Weasley, querrán exterminar a los Malfoy a como dé lugar y no dejaré que nadie toque a mi madre- agregó mirando fijamente a su antigua enemiga- Ahora he escogido un lado por voluntad propia y quiero esa segunda oportunidad de la que me hablaste.

Esta vez la mujer no vio frente a sí a un aprendiz de mortífago, ni al petulante chico que la insultaba en el colegio, sino a un hombre que había sufrido mucho y que estaba dispuesto a defender a los suyos con todo su ser.

Ahora veía a un mago derrotado por su pasado y con miedo por el futuro, alguien que merecía redención a pesar de todo.

Vio a un humano.

\- La tendrás- le prometió con decisión.

Si morir era lo que le esperaba por confiar en Malfoy, pues bienvenida muerte. Después de todo, ya era una vieja conocida que caminaba a su lado todo el tiempo.

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **La trama va tomando forma y todavía**_ _ **no sabemos quién será el personaje antagonista ¿tienes alguna idea? Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y espero seguir leyéndolos.**_

 _Lorena.-_ _ **Gracias y pues bienvenida a este viaje!**_

 _Viridianasag._ _ **\- Hola nuevamente, qué gusto leerte! Así es, decidí empezar con una nueva historia y todos tus comentarios o especulaciones siempre son bien recibidas. Hasta entonces!**_

 _Karina.-_ _ **Hola, gracias a ti por tu preferencia; siempre es motivador saber que lo que sale de mi loca imaginación no está tan retorcido como parece hahaha. Las actualizaciones estimo que serán semanales así que espero leerte próximamente. Saludos.**_

 _Arysia.-_ _ **Gracias!**_

 _lalyta8._ _ **\- Claro que sí, ahí va otro capítulo.**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Neville se perfiló como un personaje secundario durante los libros y las películas, sin embargo creo que tiene mucho qué dar y sin duda sabremos más de él; respecto a Harry pues el chico no cambia y sigue con su instinto de héroe, así como Malfoy sigue con su instinto de auto preservación (aunque más maduros); exacto, esas son las preguntas pero sabremos más en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias, siempre es un gusto leerte!**_

 _Guest.-_ _ **Ok, listo.**_

 _Florfleur.-_ _ **Ey! Así es, regresé con más de mi esquizofrenia en prosa y claro que me daría gusto que siguieses esta historia y me regalaras tus comentarios. Un antagonista querido, mmm, eso es totalmente relativo (¿qué no lo es?) pero ¿tienes alguna idea? Respecto a la pareja, veremos qué pasa y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer de esto algo coherente e inevitable; gracias y no leemos pronto!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	4. El cumpleaños número 23

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **El cumpleaños número 23**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Es chistoso cómo todos tus planes pueden irse a la basura cuando el destino lo quiere. Siempre creí que estaba escrito que me casaría con mi mejor amiga, y que en nuestra boda toda mi familia estaría presente para decirme 'te lo dijimos'. Pero nada pasó así...no estoy con ella y sinceramente no quiero estarlo, dos de mis hermanos están muertos y mi familia está en peligro. ¡Condenado destino, escupo en él y lo hechizaría si pudiera!_

 _-R.B.W.-_

…

Ese día cumplía 23 años, pocos años para una experiencia tan basta como la tenía ella, pocos años para tener que haber pasado por tantas cosas…y pocos años para haber sobrevivido a todo eso.

Desde que descubrió el mundo de la magia, nada había vuelto a ser como era antes, era como un parte aguas en su vida, más aún desde que había conocido a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley, sus dos mejores amigos, sus dos compañeros del alma. Aún recordaba con una sonrisa aquél primero de septiembre cuando entró al compartimento de esos dos niños desconocidos en busca de la rana de Neville, justo en ese momento su destino había sido marcado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Con los años, supo que no hubiera cambiado por nada todo lo que vivió durante sus años de colegio, supo que había sido, de alguna extraña manera, feliz.

Hermione Granger se levantó temprano para arreglarse y ponerse un cómodo conjunto de ropa muggle, después de todo iría a un vecindario que la vería muy raro si llevaba puesta una túnica (aunque realmente no planeaba pasearse por el vecindario). Sonrió al pensar en que vería a sus padres, recordaba que cuando fue a Australia para buscarlos y restaurar sus memorias, lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarla con mucha fuerza. Claro que después estallaron en cólera y le gritaron muchas cosas que no repetiría en público, pero luego de interminables explicaciones y disculpas mutuas, finalmente habían comprendido por qué su hija había hecho lo que hizo y la habían perdonado sinceramente. Un año después, ambos regresaron a Inglaterra haciéndole prometer a su única hija que jamás los olvidaría ni los volvería a sacar de su vida intencionalmente.

Era por lo anterior que, cada domingo, la joven los visitaba, y cada que era su cumpleaños se aseguraba de dedicarles tiempo a quienes le habían dado la vida. Ese día en especial, sus padres le habían insistido mucho en que no olvidara ir a verlos, así que por eso iría lo más temprano posible.

Cuando estuvo lista, se metió en la chimenea arrojando un puñado de polvos flú y aterrizando en la chimenea de la residencia Granger entre un gran estruendo.

\- ¡Hermione! Creí haber escuchado una conmoción- la saludó su padre entrando en la sala con grandes zancadas.

La joven mujer había pedido que conectaran la casa de sus padres a la red flú, pero que sólo ella, Harry y Ron estuviesen autorizados a usarla. Esto por motivos de comodidad y seguridad, lo complicado de ese arreglo era que se requería una cierta cantidad de magia para utilizar ese medio de transporte, misma que sus padres no poseían y por lo tanto ellos no podían usarlo. A los Granger ese arreglo no les molestaba pues no imaginaban que viajar por chimenea fuera cómodo y definitivamente no era muy limpio.

\- Hola papá- le sonrió su hija abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña!- Edward Granger la apretó contra sí con inmenso cariño.

\- ¿Hermione?- su madre entró a la sala con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Pero si están todos llenos de hollín!- observó divertida y sin acercarse más.

\- Oh, lo siento- la joven mujer sacó su varita limpiando tanto a su padre como a ella misma del hollín, siempre olvidaba que sus padres no podían mantener limpio su lado de la chimenea al ser incapaces de usar los hechizos adecuados para ello.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi vida!- una vez limpia, su madre la abrazó con fuerza a lo que su hija le sonrió afectuosamente.

\- Gracias mamá.

\- Vamos, te hice tu desayuno favorito- Jane Granger la jaló suavemente hacia el desayunador que estaba dentro de la espaciosa cocina. El hombre las siguió complacido, amaba a sus dos mujeres y daría la vida por ellas. El maduro dentista nunca había dudado que su esposa era el amor de su vida y que su hija era el fruto de ese profundo amor, por eso las adoraba con locura.

Los tres Granger se sentaron dispuestos a compartir el desayuno de ese día en honor a la cumpleañera quien estaba feliz al poder tener un espacio de su vida libre de toda la magia y los problemas que ese mundo llevaba. Un sitio donde se sentía protegida como cuando era una niña pequeña y corría con sus papás si algo le asustaba, cuando un beso lo arreglaba todo…

\- Hermione, tu madre y yo te compramos algo- inició su padre mostrándole una cajita de regalo- No es mágico ni nada, pero nos encantó para ti- agregó.

\- Lo que sea estoy segura de que me gustará porque ustedes lo escogieron- sonrió ella aceptando el regalo para abrirlo de inmediato- ¡Es perfecto!- exclamó admirando el delicado relicario de oro con un fino rubí en el centro, lo abrió descubriendo que en una cara tenía la foto de sus padres con ella, mientras que la otra estaba vacía.

\- Puedes colocar la foto que quieras- añadió su madre.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Es precioso, ¿me lo pones papá?- pidió emocionada, era verdad que había tenido una experiencia poco agradable con un relicario en el pasado, pero ya era momento de superar esas cosas y darle paso a nuevos recuerdos.

\- Claro pequeña- el hombre de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos marrones, le colocó la joya con cariño.

Cuando lo tuvo puesto, la chica les sonrió a sus padres dándose cuenta, una vez más, de lo mucho que los quería. A pesar de haberse ido separando de ellos y de su mundo desde los once años, los amaba. Por una parte, ser bruja era todo lo que siempre soñó que sería, pero por la otra parte había sido su peor pesadilla al saberse en constante peligro de muerte, más aún al saber que sus padres corrían el mismo peligro por su causa; aunque no se arrepentía de nada porque al final había llegado a ese momento en el que era plenamente feliz con su familia.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?- inquirió su madre, que tenía su cabello castaño claro ligeramente ondulado, mirándola con unos hermosos ojos azules que su hija siempre le envidió de niña.

\- De eso justamente quiero hablarles, Molly insiste en hacer una pequeña celebración y quiere que vayamos a comer a su casa con los demás. Le dije que no era oportuno dadas las circunstancias...

\- ¿Qué circunstancias?- su padre frunció el ceño con preocupación.

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no les había comentado nada a sus padres de lo sucedido recientemente en el mundo mágico. Ellos nos recibían El Profeta después de todo, así que tampoco tenían medios para enterarse por su cuenta.

Cerró los ojos un momento para poner en orden sus ideas, luego miró a la pareja.

\- En los últimos días han pasado cosas...cosas que nos preocupan- confesó conteniendo un suspiro, no quería contarles pero sabía que no tenía opción. Sus padres, por su lado, asumieron que con ese _nos_ se refería a las personas mágicas como ella.

\- ¿Es acerca de esos mortrógalos de nuevo? ¿O de ese Lord Votrimord?- le preguntó su padre sin intento alguno por pronunciar los nombres correctamente.

\- No exactamente...

\- Vamos hija, no nos trates como a ignorantes. Seremos muffles pero comprendemos las cosas y prometiste no apartarnos de tu vida nuevamente.- le apremió su madre pronunciando muggles incorrectamente como siempre sucedía por más que su hija los corrigiera.

Hermione suspiró y decidió que entre más supieran, mejor.

\- Voldemort está muerto, eso es un hecho. Pero sospechamos que uno de sus mortífagos está tratando de tomar su lugar- dijo mirando a sus padres- Hace poco asesinaron a Percy Weasley en el Ministerio de Magia, casi enseguida hubo una explosión en la Madriguera donde Ron salió herido. Además trataron de matarlo en el hospital...- soltó con evidente preocupación.

\- ¡Pobre familia! Molly debe de estar destrozada- se lamentó Jane llevándose las manos a la boca en gesto angustiado y empático pues también ella era madre.

\- Lo está, pero insiste en celebrar...- coincidió la hija.

\- ¿Atraparon ya a ese mortígafo?- preguntó Edward en un tono preocupado pero sin poder tener la pronunciación correcta aunque eso era lo que menos le interesaba.

\- Aún no, ni siquiera sabemos quién es- negó Hermione recordando su última plática con Malfoy.

\- Entonces, ¿sería seguro para tu madre ir a un lugar mágico bajo estas circunstancias?- siguió el hombre evidentemente velando por la seguridad de su esposa.

\- No es nada como la vez pasada, no estamos en guerra y los aurores están de lleno en el caso, especialmente Harry- dijo la chica tratando de asegurarse de que sus padres no entraran en pánico.

\- Aún así no creo que sea lo mejor que tu madre se exponga, dada su condición...

\- ¿Qué tiene mamá?- se apresuró a preguntar la castaña, a sus padres nunca antes les había preocupado su seguridad en el mundo mágico, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Acaso su madre estaba enferma?

Ante la duda, le dirigió una mirada a la otra mujer para examinarla y buscar algún síntoma de la condición que mencionó su padre. Pero no encontró nada inusual, a sus 46 años de edad, Jane Granger se veía muy saludable sino es que radiante.

La aludida percibió el escrutinio de su única hija y sonrió ante el gesto de evidente preocupación, en ese aspecto ambas eran muy similares.

La mujer intercambió una mirada con su esposo y ambos se tomaron de la mano como para darse ánimos mutuamente.

\- Estoy embarazada- soltó la señora Granger terminando con la angustia de su hija mientras una espléndida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

\- ¡Por Merlín!- fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione al escuchar la revelación. Era inesperado, sus padres nunca habían dado señales de querer tener más hijos y ya no eran tan jóvenes, pero tal vez cambiaron de opinión súbitamente.

\- Tú y tus expresiones mágicas- murmuró su padre con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

\- Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó la menor sin hacer caso del comentario anterior, seguía sinceramente sorprendida, no le habían comentado nada antes, ni una pista siquiera.

\- Bueno pequeña, creo que ya tuvimos esa plática hace algunos años- dijo su padre besando la mano de su esposa con ternura.

Hermione no pudo más que sonrojarse furiosamente.

\- ¡No _ese_ cómo papá!- soltó haciendo reír a la pareja.

\- Fue inesperado a decir verdad, parece que tomé las pastillas equivocadas durante algunos meses- confesó su madre- Y lo descubrimos hace unas semanas, aunque tengo ya tres meses de embarazo- dijo con orgullo.

Hermione parpadeó unas cuantas veces más y luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Muchas felicidades!- dijo la chica alegre de ver a sus padres tan felices, la habían sorprendido pero era una buena noticia, una excelente noticia de hecho.

\- ¿No te pondrás celosa de tu hermano o hermana?

\- Jamás papá, seré su hermana favorita y le daré muchos regalos- rio la aludida comenzando a imaginar al futuro bebé, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de saber lo que era tener un hermano y ahora la tendría, cosa que la hacía muy feliz.

\- Qué bueno que lo tomes así- sonrió su madre acariciando su vientre con suavidad.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de la pequeña familia duró poco.

Súbitamente, Hermione sintió que alguien atravesaba sus escudos mágicos con una facilidad sorprendente.

Su gesto se tensó y un estruendo sacudió la acogedora residencia.

La castaña menor se incorporó de un salto sacando su varita por reflejo, la guerra había agudizado su instinto de supervivencia así como su paranoia.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó su madre con gesto alarmado mientras su padre se incorporaba de un salto para envolverla en un abrazo protector.

El ruido de una ventana rompiéndose resonó por la cocina.

Una sombra pasó al lado de la pareja y la estufa hizo explosión.

La única hechicera presente rápidamente convocó un poderoso escudo para defender a su padres de dicha explosión, a cambio recibió un impacto en el brazo izquierdo y gritó en señal de dolor.

\- ¡Hermione!- gritó su padre con preocupación y desconcierto. No sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo pero no parecía algo bueno. Trató de acercarse a su hija pero la menor negó con la cabeza.

La sombra regresó y la castaña pudo distinguir una varita, apretó los dientes y se defendió del siguiente maleficio a la vez que protegía a sus progenitores.

En segundos analizó la situación y supo que tenía que evacuar a su familia de ahí si quería protegerlos, la sombra era sumamente hábil con la varita y no dejaría de atacarlos hasta conseguir dañarlos de alguna manera. Ella sola no podría continuar con su atención en ambas cosas.

Y no permitiría que algo malo les pasara a sus padres, menos acabándose de enterar del embarazo de su madre, por ningún motivo se arruinaría su dicha.

Miró su anillo de reojo sabiendo que podían irse de inmediato utilizándolo, solamente necesitaba tocar a sus padres…pero otro rayo traspasó su intrincada defensa y la lanzó contra la mesa de la cocina separándola de los otros dos Granger.

La chica salió de su aturdimiento levantándose de un salto conjurando nuevamente un escudo para proteger a sus padres pero más rayos llegaban en su dirección y ella no podía distraerse con otra cosa que no fuera mantener el escudo y esquivar los ataques.

Al parecer su atacante no quería que se marchara.

Las cosas se estaban complicando.

Miró nuevamente su anillo quitándoselo con su boca pues no podía bajar su defensa ni por un segundo.

\- ¡Papá!- gritó lanzándole su anillo, mismo que el hombre atrapó sin problemas- ¡Váyanse de aquí!- ordenó sin dejar de bloquear la ráfaga de hechizos que caía sobre ella.

\- ¡No nos iremos sin ti!- declaró su madre en un sollozo y tratando de soltarse de su esposo para ir con su hija que parecía estar bajo el ataque de ese ser invisible.

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor ante la valentía de su madre, pero no podía distraerse ni un segundo o sería fatal, su sangrante brazo izquierdo era prueba de ello. El blanco definitivamente era ella y, si era prudente, sus padres podían escapar ilesos de ahí. Por eso se quedaría a distraer a su agresor.

\- ¡Piensa en el bebé! ¡Vayan por ayuda!- gritó.

Edward miró a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos, le desgarraba el corazón saberse incapaz de protegerla, pero supo que debían hacer lo que les decía, ella no iría con ellos aunque quisiera. Con una resolución de acero, casi obligó a su sollozante esposa a tocar el anillo, susurró unas palabras y se esfumaron al instante.

La castaña soltó una exhalación de alivio al saberlos a salvo, era una fortuna contar con ese traslador. Hacía tres años su madre le había insistido en que tomara alguna precaución extra por si se llegaba a encontrar en peligro. Ella había ideado un traslador de emergencia que pudiera llevar consigo todo el tiempo sin llamar la atención. De ahí había surgido el anillo, del cual había mostrado a sus padres su funcionamiento: ' _pro spes_ ' para ir a San Mungo y ' _pro vita'_ para ir a la Madriguera. Ahora se alegraba por haberle hecho caso a su madre, ese anillo ya había salvado tres veces a sus seres queridos. Y estaba agradecida por ello.

Un punzante dolor en su costado, la hizo soltar un alarido. Era como si una braza ardiente la hubiera impactado en pleno abdomen.

\- ¡Maldición!- exclamó con frustración al saberse inútil ante el presente ataque, no era que fuese una duelista incompetente pero carecía de ese sexto sentido de Harry para salir airoso de casi toda situación.

Paseó su mirada por todo su alrededor sin lograr fijar un objetivo pues la nube de humo negro seguía rodeándola sin detenerse ni un segundo, así que lanzó un hechizo hacia el techo que desprendió una onda mágica en la forma de un círculo en expansión.

El conjuro consiguió alejar a su atacante sino es que herirlo de alguna manera, el humo negro se detuvo y se solidificó en la forma de una persona encapuchada.

\- ¡Da la cara mal nacido!- vociferó lanzando una serie de hechizos contra la figura.

Pero la sombra no dio la cara y rechazó todos los hechizos con un movimiento de su muñeca.

A continuación, soltó una sonora carcajada.

Una carcajada que heló la sangre de Hermione Granger, pues era una carcajada que jamás olvidaría.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños no eran complicados ni exhaustivos, pero todos los Weasley más Harry estaban ayudando en el proceso decorando un poco la casa. Hacía falta algo de alegría en medio de tanto dolor y parecía que estar ocupados era terapéutico para todos, les hacía olvidar momentáneamente el peligro que los asechaba.

Por su lado, Molly y Fleur habían tomado el mando de la cocina en el afán de preparar una deliciosa comida que la festejada no olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Mientras George se autoproclamaba el maestro de la iluminación y entretenimiento, concepto que nadie más quería saber de qué se trataba. Aun así todos tenían cosas qué hacer y el tiempo se fue deprisa.

Faltaba una hora para el medio día y estaban terminando de preparar el enorme pastel decorado con 23 velas mágicas que no se derretían y emitían una llama de varios colores.

Cuando alguien llegó por la chimenea.

\- ¿Llegamos muy temprano?- preguntó la alegre voz de Andrómeda Tonks desde la sala.

\- Para nada- saludó Harry siendo el primero en recibirlos pues siempre estaba contento de poder ver a su ahijado.

\- ¡Harry!- gritó el pequeño metamorfomago lanzándose a los brazos de su padrino mientras cambiaba el color de su cabello a un negro azabache para total deleite del adulto.

\- ¿Cómo te has portado Teddy?- le preguntó el hombre cargándolo entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Como todo un merodeador!- dijo el infante fuerte y claro.

Todos los presentes soltaron una risita y Andrómeda un sonoro suspiro.

\- ¡No cabe duda de que es tu ahijado! ¡E hijo de Remus!- rio Ron ya caminando ya por su cuenta y con su ropa de calle en lugar de pijama.

\- No pude calmarlo hasta que lo dejé arrastrarme hacia la chimenea- comentó su abuela saludando a todos- Temía muchas ganas de ver a su padrino Harry y de comer el pastel de su tía Hermy- agregó sonriendo con indulgencia.

\- ¡Sí, pastel!- clamó le niño.

\- ¡Teddy!- pronunció una voz emocionada.

\- ¡Victorie!- el niño saltó de los brazos de su padrino para saludar a la niña de dorada cabellera- ¡Vamos a jugar!- le ofreció tomándola de la mano y olvidando lo demás por completo a lo que todos sonrieron con ternura.

Esos dos niños eran inseparables desde que se conocieron y todo un desastre cuando estaban juntos. Aunque no los cambiarían por nada en el mundo pues ellos eran la dicha de los adultos al ser los más pequeños de la familia; además eran los únicos que conservaban su inocencia.

\- Muy bien familia, saben ya el procedimiento ¿qué nos falta?- preguntó Arthur luego de unos minutos más de preparación.

\- ¡La festejada!

\- Ella llegará más tarde George.

\- ¡Un dragón!

\- No en esta ocasión Charlie- le dijo su novia recordando que en su cumpleaños, su prometido había pedido un dragón prestado de la reserva en un intento de sorprenderla, pero había terminado quemando casi todo y no quería repetir esa experiencia.

\- ¡El pastel!

\- Ya está listo hija- le contestó Molly a Ginny con orgullo repostero.

\- Y quedó perfecto- agregó Fleur de la misma forma.

\- ¡Dulces!

\- Después de la comida Teddy- le dijo su abuela.

\- ¡Velas!

\- En el pastel hija- dijo Bill mirando a su pequeña con adoración.

\- ¡Los Granger!

\- Ellos llegarán con Hermione, Ron- le dijo Harry con paciencia.

\- ¡No! ¡Aquí están los Granger!- exclamó el guardián de los Cannons señalando la repentina aparición de la pareja de muggles.

Los esposos estaban abrazados entre sí y con los ojos cerrados aun recuperándose del turbulento viaje en traslador, pero cuando escucharon voces conocidas, el hombre abrió los ojos para mirar a los presentes con un matiz claro de desesperación, mientras que en el rostro de su esposa había lágrimas frescas...

Los demás los miraron con confusión y creciente preocupación.

\- ¡Atacaron nuestra casa! ¡Hermione sigue allá! ¡Tienen que ayudarla!- exclamó tan rápidamente que nadie pudo reaccionar por unos eternos segundos.

¿Un ataque? ¿En casa de los Granger? Pero...

\- ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Vayan a ayudarla a mi hija!- les gritó la señora Granger con tal desesperación en la voz, que todos reaccionaron bruscamente.

Harry fue el primero en ponerse en acción enarbolando su varita para conjurar su patronus en pos de refuerzos, no quería tomar riesgos si se trataba de su mejor amiga.

Un miedo conocido comenzó a formarse en su pecho, la nefasta incertidumbre de no saber si lograría llegar a tiempo…

\- Me adelantaré por la chimenea- declaró sin pensarlo dos veces, debía llegar con su amiga lo más pronto posible.

\- Voy contigo- se adelantó Ron al instante sintiendo el mismo temor que su mejor amigo, después de todo amaba a Hermione como a una hermana y, en ese momento, temía por su seguridad.

\- Ni hablar, aún estás débil

\- ¡También es mi mejor amiga!- se exaltó el pelirrojo.

\- Sólo me estorbarías- espetó el pelinegro con dureza, quería marcharse de inmediato y Ron lo estaba deteniendo.

Ron retrocedió un paso herido, pero no insistió.

\- Vamos nosotros

\- Sólo Ron y yo tenemos acceso por chimenea, traten de aparecer fuera de las barreras- dijo Harry con premura y entrando a la chimenea- Tengo que irme- anunció.

\- Cuídate- lo despidió Ginny con un gesto aterrorizado. Sabía que su novio iría a pesar del peligro y rezaba porque tanto él como Hermione regresaran con bien.

Molly se acercó a los Granger con lentitud compartiendo su terror y, una vez más, el buen ánimo quedó en el olvido.

\- Todo estará bien- le dijo en un intento de calmarlos.

La pelirroja mujer, mejor que nadie, sabía cuánto dolían los hijos. Dolía tenerlos, dolía educarlos, dolía dejarlos ir, dolía verlos sufrir, dolía que los hirieran, dolía que estuviesen en peligro y, lo que más dolía, era perderlos para siempre.

…

El ojiverde aterrizó en la chimenea de la casa donde se encontraba su mejor amiga con su varita en alto y sus sentidos alerta. Estaba cada vez más asustado, deseaba fervientemente encontrarla sana y salva pues no podría soportar que algo malo le pasara, no a Hermione. No a su hermana en todo menos en sangre, se preocupaba por ella tanto como lo haría por Ginny.

Avanzó unos pasos cuando escuchó una conmoción en la cocina y se apresuró a entrar en el lugar teniendo buen cuidado de colocarse todos los hechizos protectores que conocía.

Debía ir preparado para lo que encontrara.

Sin embargo, lo que vio hizo que su sangre comenzara a hervir y que su magia explotara rompiendo cada una de las ventanas que había en el lugar en medio de un gran estruendo.

Hermione se encontraba sangrando en el suelo y parecía estar inconsciente, sobre ella una figura negra la envolvía en actitud amenazante.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella!- vociferó el auror lanzando una ráfaga de hechizos, varios de ellos mortales a lo que la misteriosa sombra retrocedió un poco.

Miró al hombre sin mostrarle su rostro y luego se esfumó en el aire.

De pronto, todo quedó en silencio.

Harry corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron al lado de su mejor amiga. Comprobó que tuviera pulso encontrándolo con inmenso alivio.

Luego apretó sus puños con furia tratando de recuperar el control de su magia. Alguien había querido matar a Hermione y se había tomando muchas molestias para ello. Ese alguien pagaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Primero Percy, luego Ron y ahora Hermione…se estaban pasando de listos y se encargaría de terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todos.

Varias personas aparecieron en ese instante, eran los refuerzos.

\- ¡Auror Potter!- bramó su jefe en cuanto lo vio.

\- ¡No pensaba esperar a nadie!- replicó el hombre exasperado y sin humor para que lo reprendieran por su usual imprudencia.

\- Lo sé, hiciste lo correcto- le sonrió Robards sabiéndolo alterado- ¡Boot! ¡Lleva a la señorita Granger a San Mungo de inmediato!- ordenó- Acompáñalo Potter, ¡los demás busquen rastros de agresor!- añadió rápidamente al ver el rostro inconforme del hombre de cabellera negra.

El ojiverde le agradeció con un gesto y desapareció junto a su compañero que ya levaba a su amiga en una camilla mágica.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

No podía recordar porqué había accedido a cenar en ese lugar con esa persona es específico cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlo, bueno en realidad sí sabía el motivo: su madre. Suspiró. La mujer tenía muchas maneras de convencer a los demás de que hicieran su voluntad, y ayudaba mucho el hecho de que su hijo la adorara.

\- ¿Qué pasa Draco?- le preguntó su hermosa acompañante.

\- Nada Astoria, solamente estoy algo cansado- respondió educadamente.

Astoria Greengrass era la hermana menor de su antigua compañera de Casa, Daphne. Era una joven dos años menor a él de muy buen ver, su linaje era impecable y su familia muy acaudalada, además se habían mantenido neutrales durante la última Guerra de Sangre. Ella era, en resumen, un excelente partido según Narcisa Malfoy, puesto que Draco necesitaba redimir su apellido y comenzar a formar su propia familia, sobre todo para producir un heredero que continuase con el linaje Malfoy…

\- Me imagino, no te preocupes- le sonrió ella comprensivamente.

Además de todo era lista, pensó Draco con una sonrisita.

\- El mundo mágico se ha vuelto loco- comentó finalmente para decir algo pues el silencio era incómodo entre dos personas que realmente no se conocían mucho pero que eran amigos a pesar de todo.

\- En efecto, las tragedias no acaban para la familia Weasley- asintió la joven tomando un sorbo de su vino. La plática, aunque poco íntima, aliviaba el tenso ambiente entre ambos jóvenes.

\- Pagan el precio por descuidarse, después de todo solamente son una bola de gryffindors ingenuos- alegó él tomando agua de su copa. El sabor amargo del interrogatorio al que lo había sometido Potter aún estaba muy presente en su paladar.

\- No seas tan duro con ellos, son unas buenas personas- lo reprendió ella acomodando su cabellera castaña obscura de manera elegante.

Él dedujo por el comentario que los Greengrass no poseían arraigados prejuicios de sangre, o al menos Astoria no parecía tenerlos. Aunque quizás fuera una fachada, después de todo era una antigua slytherin y el arte de pretender era algo inherente a su Casa.

Por otro lado, poco le importaba qué pensara Astoria.

\- Las buenas personas no existen, solamente las ingenuas- bufó él.

\- Entonces tampoco existen las malas personas, solamente las perdidas- replicó con astucia.

El rubio sonrió genuinamente ante el comentario y decidió que quizás sí podría compartir una vida con esa mujer, sería una buena esposa aunque no la amara y nunca llegase a hacerlo. Por lo menos tenía un cerebro funcional y una opinión propia aunque, insistía, no le importara demasiado.

\- Podrías tener razón.

\- Pero no sólo a ellos les llegó la tragedia. Daphne es sanadora, como sabes- él asintió- Y nos comentó que entrada la tarde, Hermione Granger ingresó a San Mungo en un estado algo delicado. Al parecer la atacaron en la casa de sus padres cuando celebraban su cumpleaños. No sé qué esperar del Ministerio si ni siquiera puede proteger a su supuestos héroes- dijo sin ningún tipo de tono chismoso, si no simplemente como un comentario de interés y reproche hacia los recientes ataques.

Draco casi se ahoga con su agua, tuvo que esforzarse en controlar su respiración mediante un ataque de tos.

\- ¿Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter?- indagó desconcertado.

\- ¿Hay otra?- inquirió observando la reacción de su acompañante con interés- Te noto sorprendido- comentó sin malicia- No pensé que te interesara…

\- Me interesa saber quién la atacó, como bien dijiste, si pueden atacarlos a ellos, nadie está a salvo- se defendió él encogiéndose de hombros y recobrando la compostura.

Internamente, no podía creerlo, le había confesado cosas importantes a Granger y se le ocurre ser atacada. Si algo le pasaba, tendría que hablar directamente con Potter y eso no lo haría jamás.

Terminó con su copa de agua y suspiró.

\- Discúlpame Astoria, pero debo retirarme- dijo poniéndose de pie repentinamente- Fue una velada maravillosa, repitámoslo otro día- declaró besando su mano como todo un caballero.

\- Descansa Draco- concedió ella sin tratar de detenerlo, no era tonta, adivinaba el motivo de su abrupta partida. Pero, sinceramente, no le importaba.

Malfoy regresó a su casa encontrándose a su madre en la sala, al parecer esperando a que regresara de su cena.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Astoria?- preguntó de inmediato, el joven rodó los ojos.

\- Fue agradable, como siempre- respondió aflojando un poco el cuello de su túnica de gala.

\- ¿Has pensado ya en cuándo le propondrás matrimonio?- inquirió nuevamente ella siguiéndolo por la mansión. Su interés en verlo casado muchas veces era abrumador.

\- No.

\- ¿Ya tienes el anillo?

\- No.

\- ¿Hablaste ya con sus padres?

\- No madre, no me presiones- se detuvo él para encararla, algunas veces lo exasperaba.

\- Solamente quiero asegurarme de que consigas una buena esposa- alegó la rubia mujer tomando el brazo de su hijo con cariño.

El joven se soltó con una exclamación de dolor, lo había tocado en su antebrazo izquierdo. Ambos se miraron largos segundos sin saber qué decir.

\- No es nada...- musitó finalmente él pero la rubia no dejaría pasar esa señal de peligro.

\- Muéstrame tu antebrazo Draco- exigió su madre con miedo en la voz.

\- Ya te dije que no es nada- insistió el otro, no quería preocuparla más.

\- ¡Muéstramelo!- levantó la voz imperiosamente sin conformarse con la negativa.

El ojigris suspiró sabiendo que si se negaba, su madre lo hechizaría, así que levantó su manga izquierda mostrándole la difusa marca tenebrosa de color rojizo.

\- Padre supone que un mortífago trata de restablecer la conexión- explicó ya sin molestarse en ocultarle los detalles que había averiguado al respecto, ahora también su madre podría ayudarlo a encontrar una solución.

\- Imposible...- la rubia se llevó una mano a la boca sin querer creerlo- ¿Quién...?

\- No lo sé- la cortó su hijo- Hace dos días se lo dije a Granger y hoy la atacaron en su casa, me enteré que está en San Mungo no muy bien al parecer- informó con indiferencia.

\- Debes ir allá- declaró la mujer Malfoy de inmediato.

\- No me interesa- mintió el joven, puesto por alguna extraña razón quería comprobar que Granger siguiera con vida, aunque no iría confesándolo por ahí.

\- Pero debes hacerlo hijo- ella se controló lo más que pudo pero tenía miedo- Si un mortífago está detrás de todo esto y ya atacó a los Weasley y a la señorita Granger, nosotros podemos ser los siguientes. Debemos ganar aliados si queremos sobrevivir a lo que se avecina- aconsejó con la típica astucia de los slytherin.

\- Ya lo sé- él también había llegado a esa conclusión- Por eso hablé con Granger, acordamos ser civilizados el uno con el otro y esas cosas.

La rubia emitió un discreto suspiro, al menos su hijo no estaba cegado por los prejuicios como alguna vez lo estuvo Lucius.

\- Con mayor razón debes ir a San Mungo ahora mismo- instó Narcisa- La señorita Granger puede ser la única de todos ellos que nos ayude, sin ella como nexo nos dejarán a nuestra suerte- dedujo acertadamente.

Draco apretó sus labios pero supo que su progenitora hablaba la verdad, de todos los gryffindors, Granger era la única que le tendería la mano a un slytherin.

Valiente nobleza de todos los demás.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Recordaba dolor, mucho dolor…demasiado dolor…

El eco de la tortura que sufrió durante la guerra parecía hacerla más susceptible a ese tipo de dolor. A esa agonía tan penetrante que calaba su alma y le hacía sentir deseos de apagar su cuerpo, de dejarse caer en la obscuridad para siempre, para no sentir…para descansar…

Después del dolor hubo gritos indescifrables…después, llegó la agonía.

…y luego nada.

Absolutamente nada.

El dolor finalmente había desaparecido dejando en su lugar un vacío abrumador.

Un vacío en el cual se mente vagó por un tiempo incalculable.

Ahora volvía a sentir dolor, aunque con una menor intensidad y casi posible de superar.

Poco a poco, su mente comenzó a trabajar e hilar recuerdos aunque le era complicado encontrar la conexión que hacía de esas dispersas memorias que flotaban en su subconsciente, su identidad y no simples imágenes sin relación la una con la otra.

Recordaba esa sensación de desespero, de no saber quién era o por qué se esforzaba tanto en recordarlo…era el mismo esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer cuando despertó en Shell Cottage años atrás, el mismo que seguramente los padres de Neville no pudieron completar, el inicio de la locura…

Los padres de Neville, Alice y Frank Longbottom, sí recordaba que alguien le había mencionado esos nombres, ella conocía a ese Neville… ¿acaso era su amigo?

Amigos…ella tenía amigos, sus nombres eran… ¿cuáles eran sus nombres?

' _Harry y Ron_ ' susurró alguna parte de su interior.

Al reconocer esos nombres, su corazón se agitó y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para regresar a la realidad, no se dejaría perder…

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la marrón y preocupada mirada de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó la pelirroja examinando su rostro con ojos expertos, había detectado que iba a despertar y había decidido esperar a que lo hiciera.

La castaña pestañeó repetidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz y luego miró a la chica aún con vestigios de confusión sobre su identidad.

\- Como si un hipogrifo hubiera pasado sobre mí insistentemente- confesó finalmente esbozando una irónica sonrisa, el simple gesto le dolió, de hecho todo le dolía- Todo me duele- agregó.

Ginny frunció el ceño con preocupación.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi nombre?- preguntó la más joven sin dejar de analizar las reacciones de la otra.

Hermione la miró con idéntica seriedad, frunció el ceño tratando de buscar la relación entre la imagen de esa persona con el nombre y los recuerdos relacionados a ésta almacenados en su memoria.

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley- respondió luego de algunos segundos a lo que su amiga soltó una suspiro lleno de alivio- No te preocupes, se necesita más que eso para reservarme un cuarto en San Mungo- agregó con un tinte amargo, había estado cerca.

\- Te daré una poción para el dolor pero todavía será bastante molesto- dijo la pelirroja dándole un vial en la boca.

La castaña bebió todo el contenido sin preguntar, ya con el dolor menos agudo recordó todo lo que había sucedido y se alteró de inmediato.

\- ¿Mis padres?- fue lo primero que preguntó mirando a su amiga con pánico.

\- Están bien, no te alteres, ambos están aquí y quieren verte- sonrió la otra ligeramente- De hecho, todos quieren verte...pero no sabía si...- en esa parte dudó.

\- Quiero verlos, _necesito_ verlos- rogó la castaña ansiosa de comprobar que sus seres queridos estuvieran bien y que pudiera identificarlos.

En cuanto dijo eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una oleada de gente invadió el lugar sin reserva alguna. Sus padres, sus amigos, su familia. Todos estaban ahí.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- gritaron todos ellos al unísono y con grandes sonrisas comenzando a cantar la clásica canción acorde a la celebración mientras Teddy y Victorie le llevaban un enorme pastel entre sus manos con ayuda de la magia de los adultos.

\- ¡Este pastel es tuyo tía Hermy!- exclamó el pequeño metamorfomago tomando su apariencia original de cabello color arena como su padre y ojos color miel.

La joven no pudo contener su emoción y derramó algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Todavía le dolía el cuerpo y debía de dar una funesta noticia, la cocina de sus padres estaba destrozada, Ron seguía convaleciente, los Weasley seguían de luto y Harry tenía miedo de proponerle matrimonio a Ginny.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante de su vida, y por unas cuantas horas más, todo era perfecto. Recordaba bien a cada uno de los presentes y al parecer éstos estaban sanos y salvos, lo cual era todo lo que necesitaba…

\- Pide un deseo madrina- le dijo Victorie con su encantadora sonrisa.

Hermione miró a la niña y le sonrió con dulzura.

\- No es necesario- sonrió la joven mujer, luego miró el pastel haciendo un esfuerzo magnánimo para poder apagar las velas.

Con un soplo, las 23 velas se apagaron y todos estallaron en aplausos.

De momento, todo estaba bien.

De momento al menos.

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Hubo otro ataque y esta vez contra Hermione, al parecer no solamente la traen contra los Weasley… ¿qué tramará esta misteriosa persona? Espero leerlos con sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto.**_

 _Lorena.-_ _ **Gracias, pues todo puede pasar pero ten confianza en que todo lo que pase tendrá una razón.**_

 _Karina.-_ _ **Hola de vuelta y muchas gracias por la preferencia; me da mucho gusto lograr una fluidez y coherencia que puedan enganchar e intrigar hasta cierto punto, dime ¿sospechas de quién es el villano de la historia? Saludos.**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Así es, aunque como lees ese alguien no solamente la trae contra los Weasley y Harry está cada vez más angustiado. Definir a Hermione siempre es un reto puesto que mostró tantas facetas a los largo de los libros que encasillarla sería algo imprudente, de momento es una burócrata pero las circunstancias siempre hacen relucir otras partes de la personalidad que se creían olvidadas (Malfoy es un claro ejemplo). Tus sospechas sobre el antagonista son interesantes, no las descartemos aunque en este capítulo di una pista…¡Gracias por tus comentarios!**_

 _Dicaria Volkov.-_ _ **Hola, no te preocupes mejor tarde que nunca jeje. Me da gusto que la historia te guste y no dudes en compartirme tus sugerencias o impresiones de la misma, las cosas se están complicando cada vez más para nuestros protagonistas y el villano todavía no se revela. Hasta la próxima!**_

 _Florfleur.-_ _ **Hahahah, todavía tienes un poco de tiempo para adivinarlo no te preocupes; a Ginny por otro lado quise darle algo más, es decir, ser algo más que una jugadora o reportera de Quidditch, como bien dices en los libros la pintaron activa pero en las películas fue decepcionante. Saludos!**_

 _Arysia.-_ _ **Gracias, trato de retratar algo más realista como bien mencionas pues no todo es miel sobre hojuelas; Historia de un asesino es una excelente historia, claro que la he leído y es una de mis preferidas por la manera en la que está relatada. Saludos!**_

 _ **Espero leerlos pronto.**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	5. Una negra verdad

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Una negra verdad**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Algunas veces, cuando me encuentro sola recuerdo el tiempo en el que el fantasma de un diario me manipuló, recuerdo el tiempo en el que todos dudaban si viviría para ver otro día más. Admito que era muy joven cuando viví la guerra, cuando me enamoré de un héroe y cuando casi lo perdí por esa misma razón. Pero he madurado y la vida se ha encargado de enseñarme mucho, por eso hoy puedo decir con certeza: peligro, te estoy esperando y ya no te temo._

 _-G.M.W.-_

…

Un joven hombre de cabellera rubia platinada y aristocrático semblante, se presentó en San Mungo muy temprano al día siguiente del ataque a la residencia de la familia Granger. Además, por inverosímil que pareciera, iba con la intención precisamente de ver cómo se encontraba la más joven de los Granger.

Se adelantó con paso seguro hasta la recepción del lugar.

\- Buen día señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- lo saludó la encargada sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de examinar al apuesto joven frente a sí.

Draco contuvo una mueca de asco, claro que le agradaba que las mujeres reconocieran su atractivo pero no le gustaba que lo vieran de esa manera tan cruda, como si fuera solamente una pieza de carne…era sencillamente vulgar; además, esa recepcionista cualquiera no tenía derecho siquiera a dirigirle la palabra pero no externó ese pensamiento pues en la nueva sociedad mágica él era casi escoria.

\- Vengo a ver a Hermione Granger- declaró con parquedad, no creía que debiera dar más explicaciones.

La recepcionista dejó de examinarlo apreciativamente y le sonrió con lo que parecía ser indulgencia, cosa que enervó más al rubio.

\- Solamente un grupo específico de personas tiene autorización para ver a la señorita Granger - explicó con aire de importancia, después de todo sabía que dicha paciente era una persona importante.

' _Estúpida recepcionista_ ' pensó Draco, no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

\- Necesito verla, usted sólo encárguese de anunciarme directamente con ella y le aseguro que me recibirá- dijo con una fría educación.

La mujer agrió su gesto como si ese hombre la hubiera insultado, pero no se atrevió a contradecir al arrogante rubio porque algo le decía que no sería buena idea.

\- Bien ¿y con qué nombre debo anunciarlo señor?- inquirió la mujer con insolencia.

\- Draco Malfoy- pronunció claramente y vio complacido cómo la fémina perdía todo el color de su rostro, seguramente reconociendo su apellido y relacionándolo con su apariencia, deduciendo seguramente que era peligroso enfadarlo.

\- Espere aquí, aunque le advierto que hay aurores vigilando el hospital- le dijo con voz queda mientras salía deprisa de la recepción, o iba por esos aurores para que lo arrestaran o iba a anunciarlo como se lo pidió.

Él esperaba que fuera lo segundo pues no tenía intenciones de lidiar con los incompetentes compañeros de Potter en ese momento, suficiente había tenido con su interrogatorio hace unos días atrás.

Casi un minuto después, la recepcionista regresó y solamente le dijo un número '103'.

¿103? La habitación de Granger sin duda, el hombre no esperó más y caminó hacia el sitio indicado sabiendo perfectamente cómo moverse por el hospital. Él mismo había pasado un tiempo internado ahí, además había donado bastantes galeones para su mejora y mantenimiento; la sociedad podría despreciar sus apellido públicamente pero no rechazaban su oro…hipócritas.

Finalmente, el hombre entró en la habitación indicada sin molestarse en tocar pues suponía que ya lo esperaban, dentro encontró a la castaña en cuestión recostada sobre una blanca cama de hospital con el respaldo a unos 45 grados, seguramente para hablar con mayor comodidad. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la miró en silencio, se notaba algo pálida pero viva lo cual, suponía, era lo importante.

\- Cuando anunciaron tu inminente visita, me sorprendí ¿cómo era que el engreído de Draco Malfoy, estaba aquí para verme?- inició ella imitando la frase que él mismo le había dicho días atrás cuando fue a su mansión para preguntarle sobre su encuentro con Percy.

Draco no pudo contener una sonrisita.

\- Admito que mi visita es inesperada...- dijo siguiéndole el juego sin poder evitarlo.

\- En realidad no tanto- suspiró ella dejando atrás la broma y tornándose seria- Sé que vienes a asegurarte que no haya muerto o perdido la cordura, de lo contrario te verías obligado a repetir todo lo que me dijiste directamente a Harry, y sé que detestarías eso- dedujo rápidamente.

\- Es cierto, es bueno saber que tu mente sigue tan activa como siempre- confesó el rubio sin rastro de arrepentimiento- Por tu gesto, ¿debo asumir entonces que no le has dicho nada a Potter? Sobre el tema de la Marca y mi padre - declaró colocándose justo a un lado de la cama.

Ella negó.

\- Aún no, no creí que fuera necesario preocuparlo más sin tener al menos alguna pista sobre la identidad de este nuevo enemigo. Sé que cometí una imprudencia, sobre todo porque pude haber muerto sin decírselo…- suspiró poniendo su mano sobre su frente- Aunque ahora tengo la información necesaria, sé quién es la persona que está detrás de todo esto...- agregó sombríamente.

El otro frunció el ceño al ver la expresión sombría y atemorizada de su interlocutora, ¿quién podía causarle tanto temor a la bruja más inteligente de su generación? Ni siquiera él, que la atormentó durante años, había visto ese gesto en su rostro.

Seguramente serían malas noticias, y no solamente para ella sino para todos.

\- ¿Quién es?- la instó a continuar sin demasiados deseos de escuchar la respuesta aunque sabiendo que debía conocer al enemigo para deducir el peligro en el que podían encontrarse tanto él como su madre. Tenía que saber si ese alguien representaba un peligro real o podía ser evadido…

Hermione bajó su mano para cruzarla en su regazo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Bellatrix- dijo claramente.

El nombre le supo a veneno.

Bellatrix.

Las sílabas olían a muerte.

Bellatrix.

Draco abrió más los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad, no era posible, tal vez la joven mujer había perdido finalmente la cabeza o seguía conmocionada por el ataque o quizás bajo el efecto de alguna poción...aceptar que decía la verdad era mucho más preocupante que creerla demente.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó sin darse cuenta de que había palidecido notoriamente y su normal tono pasivo se había vuelto nervioso.

\- Escuché su risa...- dijo la castaña cerrando sus ojos al decirlo, le estaba costando trabajo revivir la que fuera una de sus peores pesadillas- Y nunca podré olvidar cómo se siente su cruciatus en mi cuerpo- agregó dándole a entender al otro que había sido torturada.

El rubio suprimió un escalofrío, el cruciatus era algo terrible que no le deseaba a nadie pues, a comparación de ese sufrimiento, la muerte era casi un consuelo. Recordaba nítidamente cuando el famosoTrío Dorado había sido capturado y llevado a su mansión, cuando su padre lo obligó a identificarlos pero él dio una respuesta vaga, no por valentía sino por miedo…recordaba cuando su tía apartó a Granger de los otros dos para sacarle información…recordaba la tortura y los gritos de su antigua compañera…lo recordaba todo, e internamente admiraba a Hermione Granger por soportar esa maldición en particular tan estoicamente, pues había visto a muchos otros rendirse ante el dolor…pero ella había vivido y hasta mentido por Potter.

Esa hechicera no era alguien que se sintiera orillada a mentir por la presión o que se doblegara ante los problemas, sin embargo lo que decía era imposible.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada incierta, si lo que ella afirmaba era verdad, la situación era mucho más grave de lo que habían supuesto inicialmente. No era un simple mortífago el que estaba detrás de los ataques, sino la más mortífera y demente de todos ellos, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black.

\- La madre Weasley la asesinó- recordó Draco resistiéndose a creer que su tía realmente seguía caminando entre los vivos. Porque de ser así, buscaría y mataría a su madre y a él mismo por traidores. Desde que la conoció sabía muy bien que no había cosa que Bellatrix despreciara más que a los traidores, importándole poco si eran familia o no.

\- O eso nos hizo creer a todos...- aventuró la castaña dejándose llevar por la lógica y por su intuición. No era como si a ella le entusiasmara el que esa demente bruja estuviera con vida, pero esa risa plagaba sus pesadillas, y el dolor...no quería recordarlo o podría volverse loca- Estoy segura que es ella- reafirmó sin titubear ni un segundo.

Draco la miró a los ojos, esos pozos marrones que contaban una historia de dolor y sufrimiento pero que seguían llenos de fortaleza…y supo que no mentía, detectaba también un crudo temor en esos mismos ojos y sabía muy bien que no podía ignorarla por mucho que quisiera no creerle.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a mirarla.

\- Debes decírselo a los tuyos de inmediato, esto no puede tomarse a la ligera- sugirió el rubio pasando una mano por su sedoso cabello, su signo personal de preocupación al parecer.

Contra todo pronóstico, creía sólidamente en la palabra de la bruja hija de muggles más que en cualquier otra persona.

\- Lo sé, y es precisamente lo que haré en cuanto me sea posible- asintió ella con el ceño fruncido, sabía muy bien que no sería nada fácil dar esa funesta noticia.

\- ¿En cuánto te sea posible? ¿Acaso no has visto a nadie?

La pregunta incomodó a la chica, quien apartó su mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con el borde de la sábana que la cubría.

\- Vinieron a verme en cuanto desperté…- confesó.

\- ¿Entonces?- el otro frunció el ceño sin comprender esa actitud- Esto es serio Granger, no puedes darte el lujo de guardar información importante- espetó como en reclamo.

Eso terminó por molestar a la castaña, el rubio no tenía derecho a reprenderla por algo así.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues tú haces lo mismo, ¿por qué me dijiste a mí sobre la Marca? ¿Por qué no fuiste directamente con los aurores?- respondió mirándolo nuevamente.

Draco apretó sus labios pero no se dejó amedrentar.

\- Porque jamás me creerían, primero Potter me hubiera arrestado y luego habría tratado de averiguar algo- replicó- En cambio a ti te tienen una fe ciega- añadió en un tono más bajo.

Hermione se sorprendió por ese último comentario y soltó una risita amarga que extrañó al otro.

\- ¿Fe ciega? Me creen solamente hasta que les demuestro las cosas con hechos- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Analizando ese gesto entre resignado y preocupado, el rubio supo lo que estaba pasando, no por nada había sido un slytherin, era astuto.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que no te crean?- inquirió sin esperar una respuesta pues el simple hecho de ver la expresión de la mujer se lo confirmaba.

\- No tengo más argumentos parar probarlo que el asunto de la risa y el dolor del cruciatus- suspiró externando finalmente su verdadera preocupación.

\- Eso es suficiente para mí- soltó el otro sin pensarlo.

Ante eso, ella lo miró de nueva cuenta descubriendo que Malfoy había cambiado.

\- Y eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo ¿por qué estás tan seguro de mi palabra?- se atrevió a preguntar, no era como si su tregua llevara el tiempo suficiente como para generar ese nivel de confianza.

Draco no apartó su mirada con la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto, sin importarle estar actuando tan fuera de personaje, o finalmente siendo él mismo.

\- Solamente lo estoy Granger- respondió sin poder decirle la verdad, sin poder decirle que lo veía en sus ojos, que lo notaba en su gesto…- Tienes que decírselos- agregó tratando de regresar al tema principal.

Afortunadamente, ella aceptó la respuesta y volvió a suspirar.

\- Lo sé- aceptó sin dedicarle mucho más tiempo a pensar en el comportamiento del hombre, por alguna razón le creía y eso bastaba por ahora.

\- ¿Y por qué no está alguno de ellos aquí? ¿No deberían estar pululando a tu alrededor como acostumbran hacer?- inquirió el otro, a él le parecía que esos gryffindors siempre viajaban en una especie de manada o algo así y le extrañaba ver que había dejado sola a uno de los suyos.

\- Ginny trabaja aquí así que tiene muchas cosas qué hacer pero me visita cuando puede, y los demás también tienen una vida propia de la cual ocuparse. No es como si pudiera acampar en mi habitación- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

\- Una excusa patética, pero ¿qué hay de ti?- el rubio no pudo evitar molestarla un poco por los viejos tiempos cuando se peleaban cada vez que se veían.

\- ¿Qué hay de qué?- preguntó extrañada, no sabía a qué se refería.

\- De tu vida…

\- Eso no te interesa- espetó ella ignorando su mueca burlona.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de interesarme? Especialmente desde que somos aliados debo conocerte un poco más ¿no crees?- la mirada que el hombre le dirigió fue tan intensa que la castaña sintió que algo se agitaba en su interior, algo extraño.

Por otro lado, el rubio no sabía de dónde había salido el impulso de preguntarle semejante cosa. Y ahora no podía despegar su mirada de esas orbes color marrón tan, tan abrasadoras, eran como dos brasas ardientes que prometían hundirlo en el infierno.

\- No, no lo creo- ella rompió el silencio negándose a seguir imaginando cosas absurdas.

\- Bien- aceptó el otro saliendo también de su estupor- Pero si no tus amigos los que están contigo, ¿qué hay de tus padres? Escuché que estaban contigo durante el ataque...

\- Ellos están bien- sonrió reconociendo que Malfoy realmente estaba esforzándose en ser amable pese a que insistiera en molestarla- Me negué a que se quedaran aquí por su propia seguridad, mamá está embaraza y no quiero que algo malo les pase- confesó con un poco de mayor ánimo, de verdad le emocionaba la perspectiva de convertirse en una hermana mayor.

\- Supongo que eso es algo bueno- dijo el otro sin malicia, él era hijo único y era feliz con ese arreglo, sin embargo reconocía la dicha de los que tenían hermanos- ¿Los tienes en una casa de seguridad?- indagó.

\- Hemos comenzado a tomar ciertas mediadas para protegernos- respondió vagamente pues no quería dar muchos detalles, aún no confiaba del todo en el rubio por mucho que hubieran hecho una especie de tregua para enfrentar a un mal mayor.

\- Ya veo- asintió pensativo y comprendiendo que no le diría más, de hecho se hubiese sorprendido si Granger le daba demasiados detalles como si nada, ese sería algo imprudente que probablemente sus otros amigos harían, pero no ella.

Se quedaron unos segundos en completo silencio, cada cual sumido en sus cavilaciones sobre el reciente escenario y meditando sobre lo que harían con esa nueva información.

\- Quizás si...- inició ella cediendo a su instinto de proteger al desprotegido.

\- Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo Granger- la interrumpió Draco adivinando lo que esa mente ya fraguaba.

\- Pero...

\- No necesito de tu compasión, ni mi madre ni yo seremos mendigos en casa ajena- aclaró sabiendo que ella pretendía ofrecerle alguna especie de refugio que seguramente sería en una de las casas de sus tontos amigos, de Potter en el peor de los casos- Nuestra mansión está bien protegida.

\- Pero tú y tu madre están en grave peligro, Bellatrix querrá atacarlos por su traición…ya atacó a los Weasley y dudo que tarde mucho más en desatar su furia ya que no pudo matarme ni a mí ni a Ron- le recordó- Si hablo con Harry, estoy segura que lo convenceré de protegerlos…

\- No- negó el rubio con rotundidad, era un hombre orgulloso y no quería deberle nada más a Potter, suficiente tenía con saber que los había ayudado a no terminar en Azkabán de por vida, aunque hace unos días lo hubiese acusado de asesino. No. Él era perfectamente capaz de proteger a su familia y punto.

Protegería a su madre aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

\- Malfoy...- la castaña sabía que se pondría difícil, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por la seguridad de las otras personas, hubieran hecho lo que hubieran hecho.

\- He dicho que no Granger- reafirmó alejándose de la cama unos pasos- Será mejor que me vaya, seguiremos en contacto por cualquier cosa que surja- agregó terminando con la conversación como bien sabía hacerlo.

\- Muy bien, pero considera lo que te dije- aceptó la castaña sabiendo que tratar de convencerlo sería casi imposible, era tan obstinado como ella.

Draco asintió abriendo la puerta de la habitación, no se había dado cuenta cuando entró, pero el lugar estaba repleto de regalos y de tarjetas de felicitación. Era raro ver un ambiente tan festivo cuando el peligro asechaba tan cerca de ellos. Pero ahora recordaba que había sido el cumpleaños de Granger y quienes la querían seguramente se había encargado que la pasara tan bien como fuera posible sin importar las circunstancias. Tal vez los gryffindor no eran tan patéticos…

Suspiró ante eso y le dirigió una última mirada a la antigua gryffindor.

Solamente dudó durante un segundo en el que sus labios se abrieron ligeramente pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Granger- declaró en un susurro que escapó de su boca casi sin querer, y terminado de una vez por todas de salir.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

Le sorprendía que Malfoy la hubiera felicitado, no era esa clase de persona y jamás hubiera imaginado que algún día esas tres palabras pudieran salir juntas de su boca.

Era extraño pero al parecer también era el fin del mundo como lo conocían, así que sonrió.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡No toques eso!- exclamó una voz sin reproche sino con preocupación.

\- Edward- gruñó la mujer sosteniendo entre sus manos una curiosa pelotita dorada que desplegó unas finas alas al contacto- Qué curioso objeto- comentó ella maravillada e ignorando la advertencia del hombre.

Habían bajado temprano a la cocina para preparar algo de comer y Jane había encontrado la pelotita justo sobre la encimera a un lado de la cafetera.

\- Será mejor que lo dejes donde estaba, puede ser peligroso- insistió el hombre de ojos marrones sin confiarse en nada de los objetos que ahora los rodeaban en esa antigua casa.

Además, desde el ataque a su propia casa, se había vuelto extremadamente protector para con su esposa, cosa que llegaba a exasperar a la misma. Especialmente porque ambos había decidido tomar unas indefinidas vacaciones de su práctica dejando a otros a cargo de la misma.

\- Esta pelotita es inofensiva, deja de...- pero no pudo continuar la frase pues la snitch agitó sus alas y salió disparada de entre las manos de la mujer.

\- Te lo dije- le reprochó el hombre rodeando a la mujer con sus brazos en ademán protector, si esa pelota osaba atacarlos la haría pedazos.

Sin embargo, antes que la snitch causara estragos, una experta mano la apresó entre sus dedos con la agilidad y firmeza propia de la práctica.

\- Buenos días señores Granger- saludó la cansada voz de Harry Potter guardando en su túnica la snitch que el profesor Dumbledore le había legado hacía ya varios años, algunas veces solía jugar con ella y la dejaba en cualquier lado de la casa, era por eso que estaba en la cocina en primer lugar- Por su seguridad, les recomiendo que no toquen nada que parezca sospechoso, las cosas aquí nunca son lo que parecen- sonrió amablemente a la pareja.

Los padres de Hermione le sonrieron de vuelta, era evidente que esa casa estaba llena de objetos peculiares y seguramente mágicos. Ambos muggles estaban siendo alojados en Grimmauld Place número 12 que, desde el día del ataque a su residencia, había sido protegido por un nuevo Fidelius. La profesora McGonagall se había encargado de conjurarlo personalmente y ella misma había quedado como guardián secreto. Los Weasley también se encontraban en proceso de mudarse ahí y Harry había insistido en que Andrómeda junto con Teddy también se trasladaran temporalmente al lugar. Era la casa mejor protegida con la que contaban y no estaba dispuesto a correr más riesgos.

Edward le dirigió una mirada de 'te lo dije' a su esposa pero ésta lo ignoró.

\- Buenos días Harry, estábamos a punto de preparar el desayuno- lo saludó Jane con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- No tienen por qué molestarse, Kreacher puede encargarse de todo eso- en cuanto pronunció el nombre del elfo, la criatura hizo su aparición frente a ellos vestido con una bonita túnica color gris. Había sido duro pero finalmente el elfo había sido aceptado ser asalariado y su actitud había mejorado poco a poco desde la guerra anterior. El falso relicario descansaba sobre su pecho como un símbolo de la gran fidelidad que le tuvo alguna vez a su antiguo amo Regulus Black.

\- ¿Llamó el amo?- preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Podrías estar al pendiente de los señores Granger por favor? Ellos son muggles y no pueden hacer magia así que asístelos en lo que necesiten- pidió el pelinegro con amabilidad.

\- Será un honor para Kreacher servir a los padres de Hermione Granger- asintió el elfo con otra reverencia- Permítanme- agregó desapareciendo con un chasquido el cucharón que Jane tenía entre sus manos, eso la sorprendió.

\- No se alarmen, Kreacher los ayudará, conoce la casa a la perfección- los calmó Harry al ver los rostros confundido de la pareja, era normal, después de todo no estaban tan habituados a la magia como él.

\- Gracias- asintió Edward, luego cambió de tema- ¿Irás a ver a nuestra hija?- preguntó con preocupación dándose cuenta que el joven hombre estaba vestido como para salir a algún lado.

\- Así es- el ambiente se tornó serio de pronto.

\- Por favor, dile que la queremos mucho y que quisiéramos ir a verla pero...- pidió Jane con angustia, era terrible el no poder estar al lado su hija cuando ella la necesitaba. Pero Hermione les había pedido expresamente que no fueran a verla, puesto que eso era lo mejor para su seguridad, ya que al no contar con varitas no podían defenderse en igualdad de condiciones de los magos. Por eso estaban ahí, lejos de ella pero protegidos por una tonelada de magia.

\- Claro, yo se lo diré- el ojiverde sintió una punzada de dolor al saber que él jamás conocería ese tipo de cariño que sólo los padres podían dar, o al menos no podía recordarlo, sus padres estaban muertos después de todo- Cuando Molly llegue junto a los demás, háganme un favor y díganles que tendremos una reunión, ellos sabrán qué hacer- agregó caminando hacia la salida de la cocina y despidiéndose de la pareja.

Entró a la sala y enseguida a la chimenea del lugar lanzando un puñado de polvos flú como ahora sabía hacer casi con naturalidad.

Segundos después, apareció en las chimeneas del hospital mágico sin molestarse siquiera en pasar por la recepción, ya lo conocían y él sabía perfectamente el camino hacia la habitación donde descansaba su mejor amiga.

Durante el trayecto se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, todo había pasado tan deprisa que era difícil de creer. Primero el asesinato de Percy, luego el ataque a La Madriguera en ese mismo día, seguido del atentado contra la vida de Ron en ese mismo hospital y recientemente el ataque a la casa de Hermione. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Quién seguía? ¿Acaso él?

Tal vez sí, pero estaría listo para lo que fuera.

Estaba tan listo como furioso pues alguien -esa sombra misteriosa- había osado meterse con sus mejores amigos, con su familia...jamás se lo perdonaría. Cazaría al responsable aunque tuviese que poner a Inglaterra de cabeza.

Finalmente, llegó al cuarto a donde se dirigía y entró sin tocar, encontrando a la castaña mujer bastante despierta aunque sumida en lo que parecía ser una profunda reflexión.

Sonrió al ver ese gesto tan conocido, era como cuando la encontraba en la Sala Común y frente a la chimenea, sus piernas cruzadas y su cabeza agachada sobre una serie de libros.

Cuando eran jóvenes y tenían toda una vida por delante.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó dejando de lado su enojo, después de todo ella era una víctima más de todo aquello y no la culpable.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

\- Aún me duele todo- contestó con sinceridad saliendo de su trance para regalarle una sonrisa cansada al hombre de cabello color negro azabache.- ¿Mis papás?- preguntó enseguida.

\- Extrañándote, mandan su cariño y desearían estar contigo- informó tomando asiento en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama- Claro que saben lo peligroso que es, por eso precisamente quiero que te mudes a Grimmauld en cuanto te den de alta como ya lo han hecho ellos, al menos hasta que sepamos un poco más de estos ataques - declaró sin querer postergar más ese asunto, su seguridad era lo primero.

Ya le había fallado una vez, no repetiría ese error.

\- Creo que eso será lo mejor- suspiró la chica sabiendo que era un hecho inevitable, también le preocupaba enormemente la seguridad de sus seres queridos y Grimmauld era el lugar más seguro que conocía, además de Hogwarts claro.

\- Me alegra que lo tomes así- el ojiverde suspiró y luego ensombreció su semblante al verla nuevamente, en sus verdes ojos brillaba el miedo- Me alegra que estés bien…tuve mucho miedo de perderte, a ti o a Ron...ustedes son mis hermanos y no sé qué haría si algo llegara a pasarles- confesó dejando ver al hombre tan sensible que realmente era y que, por cuestiones de la vida, debía ocultar usando la máscara de salvador del mundo mágico que tan solicitada era y tan necesaria le había resultado- Cuando te vi desmayada…pensé lo peor- agregó cerrando sus ojos como queriéndose librar de ese recuerdo.

Hermione lo miró percibiendo ese inmenso temor que albergaba uno de sus mejores amigos, o debería decir su hermano del alma.

Era cierto que quería a Ron con todo su corazón, sin embargo durante La Búsqueda, cuando los abandonó algo se había roto entre ambos, algo que jamás podría ser reparado.

No era que le guardara rencor por abandonarlos, al menos ya no, pero había sido un punto definitorio para su amistad con Harry, especialmente la noche antes de Navidad y el día siguiente, cuando ambos se habían dado cuenta de que estaban solos y que solos tendrían que salir adelante.

Cuando bailaron sin ritmo alguno en su modesta tienda de campaña, cuando se tomaron de la mano en el Valle de Godric y cuando se abrazaron frente a la tumba de los padres de Harry.

En ese momento, se habían dado cuenta que realmente podían morir, que no estaban más en el colegio y que nadie estaba con ellos para protegerlos.

Estaban solos pero se tenían el uno al otro y eso los consoló.

Eso los había vuelto hermanos más que amigos y se habían convertido en la persona más importante para el otro independientemente de sus respectivas relaciones amorosas.

\- Oh Harry- le dijo finalmente la castaña alcanzando la mano del hombre para acariciarla con infinita ternura- Yo también te quiero mucho, y jamás te dejaría intencionalmente solo en este mundo, sabes bien que no te podrás librar de mí tan fácilmente- le sonrió conteniendo sus lágrimas.

El pelinegro le sonrió de vuelta apresando la mano de la otra con fuerza.

\- Lo sé- dijo tan seguro de su declaración como de que la Tierra era redonda.

\- Aunque hay algo que no te he dicho...- inició la otra obscureciendo su mirada pues temía enormemente tocar ese punto.

\- Lo siento mucho Hermione, pero soy un hombre comprometido- bromeó el otro con picardía, no le gustaba ponerse tan triste y la broma era una especie de válvula de escape, sobre todo cuando el miedo de perderla lo había dejado atrás.

La otra captó el chiste pero no pudo sonreír como le hubiese gustado.

\- No es eso- negó, el asunto era serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- él la miró con preocupación, conocía de sobra a la castaña como para deducir que si algo le parecía angustiante, es que realmente lo era.

\- Sé quién me atacó...- musitó ella, le estaba costando más trabajo decirlo de lo que había pensado. Con Malfoy había sido sencillo confesarlo, casi natural, pero con Harry era muy distinto. Mencionarle a esa mujer en particular era delicado, después de todo ella le había hecho mucho daño, ella había sido quien le quitó la oportunidad de tener a su padrino por más tiempo.

Harry se tensó de inmediato y su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de furia; en cuanto supiera quién había sido el bastardo que había osado atacar a su amiga, se encargaría de encerrarlo en Azkabán de por vida o de acabar con su vida si era necesario.

\- ¿Quién?- gruñó apretando su mandíbula con fuerza, lo cazaría sin descanso, sin duda.

Las dos palabras que salieron de la boca de Hermione no pudieron sorprenderlo más ni ponerlo más furioso de lo que ya estaba.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange- el nombre resbaló por sus labios como si fuese veneno y sonó como una maldición, aunque se adivinaba cierto tinte de miedo en su tono.

\- ¡No!- gritó el joven Potter sin detenerse a pensar ni un segundo.

\- Sé que es difícil…

\- ¡No!- repitió incorporándose de la silla con brusquedad- ¡Ella está muerta! ¡Muerta como su amo! ¡Muerta como Sirius! ¡Muerta como Tonks! ¡Muerta como Fred! - explotó con una palpable desesperación mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo por la furia.

Hermione no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor y desespero, ver así a Harry le dolía inmensamente, porque entendía muy bien sus razones y las compartía de alguna manera. Esa vil mortífaga había hecho demasiado daño, y también directamente a ella.

\- Escúchame, sé que es difícil de creer, y no sé cómo ni por qué, pero ella está viva...- murmuró sin desmentir su anterior declaración por más que lo deseara.

\- ¡Mentira!- acusó el hombre mirándola con furia en sus verdes ojos.

Esa acusación dolió y la joven mujer lo miró con dureza.

\- ¿Cuándo te he mentido?- inquirió evidentemente herida por dicha acusación, ella no mentiría en una cosa tan sería, nunca.

Harry ignoró deliberadamente su gesto.

\- No te creo- gruñó él apretando sus puños al tiempo que los objetos en la habitación comenzaban a temblar debido a su poder mágico- Molly la mató con su propia varita- declaró recordando lo sucedido durante aquella batalla en la que finalmente ganaron pero perdieron tanto en el proceso- ¡Ella está muerta!- gritó nuevamente.

\- Harry...- el chico ya no la escuchaba pues su magia estaba saliéndose de control, así que la castaña hizo uso de sus reflejos de guerra para alcanzar su varita de la mesa contigua.

Justo cuando la joven erigió un tenue escudo, todo lo rompible del lugar estalló en mil pedazos mientras el hombre se mantenía inmóvil y completamente intacto en medio del caos que había causado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el auror trataba de controlar su poder desencadenado.

Recordó su entrenamiento y cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente, todo se calmó.

Después, abrió sus ojos nuevamente posándolos en la delicada figura de la chica, su mirada era pesada y contenía una amenaza implícita.

\- No sabes lo que dices Hermione, te atacaron, te torturaron y ahora está confundida, posiblemente traumatizada. Necesitas descansar- habló el ojiverde con una fría calma luego de haberse controlado.

\- Sé lo que digo Harry, es ella, es Bellatrix- insistió la otra bajando su varita al verlo más calmado aunque temiendo que estuviera pasando a la etapa de la negación luego de esa explosión de furia.

\- No es ella, no sabes lo que dices. Recuerda que la tortura puede causar este tipo de traumas, hablaremos cuando esté más recuperada- negó él aún sin mirarla.

Estaba siendo poco razonable, lo sabía pero ignoró esa parte de su ser.

\- No hagas esto Harry- le suplicó ella temiendo a la posibilidad de que su amigo cerrara los ojos ante la verdad por miedo a aceptarla, no podía permitirse ignorar el regreso de esa peligrosa mujer.

Finalmente, él la miró con la más fría de sus miradas.

\- _Tú_ no hagas esto Hermione- espetó- Bellatrix Lestrange está muerta y así se quedará- declaró con tal firmeza que la otra no se atrevió a replicar.

Harry Potter definitivamente estaba en la negación y ella debía hacerlo abrir los ojos o bien podría dar por perdida la batalla que se aproximaba.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡Madre!- llamó el joven con un leve matiz de angustia en su voz.

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo?- inquirió la rubia bajando por la gran escalinata de su mansión, su rostro se notaba preocupado.

El aludido la miró y tomó aire mientras esperaba a que su madre terminara de bajar las escaleras, una vez que la tuvo frente a él, habló.

\- Es Bellatrix- declaró sin rodeos, no tenían tiempo para eso.

Narcisa palideció bruscamente al escuchar el nombre de su hermana mayor y tuvo que sostenerse del barandal de la escalera para no caer al suelo.

\- No puede ser- musitó comenzando a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba debido al nerviosismo y al miedo- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- agregó sin poder creer lo que su hijo le decía.

\- Granger está segura- contestó sin creer que fuera necesario darle los detalles de su conversación.

La rubia miró fijamente a su único hijo, sus orbes grisáceos transmitían claramente todo el miedo que sentía ante ese giro de eventos tan inesperado.

\- Debes salir del país inmediatamente- declaró repentinamente aunque con una seguridad latente.

\- ¿Qué?- eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Debes huir lo más pronto posible hijo- detalló con nerviosismo- Bella no se detendrá ante nada para aniquilarnos, la traición es imperdonable para ella. Recuerda lo que le hizo a la hija de Meda, la chica ni siquiera había tenido nada qué ver con el que su madre huyera…Bella no dudará en matarte para hacerme daño- comentó con angustia mientras recordaba que su hermana era un monstruo- Temo por ti y no soportaría que algo malo te pasara...

\- No pienso correr como un cobarde, madre- negó el rubio sin perder su fría compostura ante la evidente alteración de la otra- Tampoco estoy diciendo que la enfrentaré, pero el que ella viva sería una constante amenaza para nosotros. Y me niego a vivir así- aclaró con rotundidad.

Narcisa miró al hombre fijamente, algo había cambiado en él, pues tal determinación no era muy propia de su antiguo carácter. Aunque era cierto que la guerra pasada lo había cambiado para siempre, ya no era más su pequeño, ahora era un hombre que no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para hacer o dejar de hacer algo. Estaba orgullosa de su evolución, sin embargo temía por su seguridad, Bella era un peligro que no podía ser ignorado y, si ella seguía con vida, su único propósito era la venganza.

\- Debo prevenir a Meda- agregó la mujer recordando que también su otra hermana corría peligro, al igual que su pequeño nieto- Tal vez ahora acepte venir con nosotros a la mansión…

\- Potter ya está tomando medidas para proteger a los suyos, estoy seguro de que Andrómeda estará bien resguardada- le informó el hombre como si no fuera la gran cosa. Su madre enarcó una ceja y él captó la pregunta implícita en el gesto- Aceptaré su ayuda, pero jamás su caridad- espetó.

\- Hijo...

\- Esta casa cuenta con innumerables hechizos protectores, además de magia negra que ni siquiera el Ministerio pudo detectar. Aquí estarás segura- aclaró dejando ver a penas un atisbo de preocupación por su progenitora.

Narcisa entristeció su mirada.

\- No me preocupa mi seguridad tanto como la tuya Draco, eres lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo- se acercó a su hijo para acariciar suavemente su pálido rostro- Y Bella lo sabe muy bien- agregó con ese tono de fatalidad que rompía con cualquier rastro de dulzura anterior.

\- Pues que venga por mí- pronunció mirando fijamente a su madre.

Si su hora había llegado, no tenía caso tratar de retrasarla. Tal vez ese era el precio verdadero que habría que pagar por sus errores pasados. Azkabán había sido espantoso durante el poco tiempo que estuvo encerrado ahí, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente. La sociedad repudiaba su apellido, su padre jamás sería libre y él estaba condenado a vivir una vida sin amor, en soledad.

Lo único que le provocaba verdadero pesar era su madre, ella era la única persona que lo amaba incondicionalmente y eso era algo por lo que vivía agradecido, ella ya le había salvado la vida en el pasado, pero ahora era su turno de defenderla.

Por eso no se dejaría asesinar tan fácilmente.

Solamente por eso.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron en medio de la fría mansión Malfoy que de tantas cosas había sido muda testigo, tanto de horrores como de los mayores actos de amor.

Sobrevivirían también a eso.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Cómo sigue la investigación, inefable Lovegood?- inquirió una ronca voz desde las sombras de una habitación.

\- No muy bien inefable Rockwood- respondió la joven de cabellera rubia sin alterarse en lo más mínimo- Por eso mismo, solicito permiso para revelar más información al equipo de aurores que lleva el caso- pidió en tono respetuoso y extremadamente cauto. Todo rastro de despiste se perdía al encarar a ese hombre quien le había enseñado tantas cosas, cosas que nunca creyó posibles.

\- Denegada, los aurores saben lo que tienen que saber. Lo demás es estrictamente confidencial- dijo el que parecía ser su jefe al tiempo que salía de las sombras de la oficina.

Augustus Rockwood era un hombre de apariencia tosca, con innumerables cicatrices que deformaban su rostro de una manera algo escabrosa, casi como Moody pero con un aire de frialdad que no se le comparaba. Su figura parecía de constitución enfermiza, sin embargo por su mirada se adivinaba un enorme poder mágico y más misterios de los que una persona podía soportar saber o siquiera podía llegar a comprender.

\- Pero nuestros lectores reconocieron la huella mágica de la bruja presuntamente muerta Bellatrix Lestrange, eso seguramente es algo que deberían saber...- protestó la mujer sin comprender por qué no podían revelar una información tan crucial para el mundo mágico, para sus propios amigos.

\- Lectores que aún son experimentales y con vestigios de magia negra en ellos- aclaró el otro sin alterar su expresión de aparente calma- No son confiables, o al menos no para el mundo en general, por lo tanto no podemos difundir una noticia de tal magnitud sin estar totalmente seguros. Sólo alteraríamos aún más el frágil estado de la comunidad mágica- agregó razonablemente.

\- Aún así, al menos el Ministro de Magia debería saberlo- alegó ella sin levantar a penas la voz, quería insistir más enérgicamente pero sabía que de nada le serviría alterarse.

\- El Ministro Shaklebolt está sumamente ocupado como para decirle una suposición nuestra que posiblemente lo altere más. No se le dirá nada a nadie al respecto, ¿quedó claro inefable Lovegood?- inquirió mirándola con una de sus penetrantes miradas que no dejaban lugar para objeciones.

\- Sí, inefable Rockwood- asintió la mujer sabiendo de sobra los juramentos que había tomado y que la obligaban a guardar secretos- Iré a inspeccionar la Sala de las Profecías- informó retirándose de la oficina de su jefe cuando éste asintió.

Caminando por el Departamento de Misterios comenzó a pensar que la decoración del lugar era demasiado gris y lúgubre para su gusto cuando realmente no había ninguna razón para no pintar todo de amarillo. Sin embargo, adoraba su trabajo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Entró a la Sala correcta sin confundirse ni por un segundo entre las múltiples puertas idénticas entre sí, era una habilidad que había adquirido y que sorprendía inmensamente a sus colegas, pues el mecanismo de ese sitio había sido precisamente diseñado para confundir a quien entrara, pero a ella parecía no engañarla nunca.

Caminó entre los estantes numerados y repletos de profecías, a las que a cada minuto se les unían más y eso era algo peculiar pero común en ese sitio. Podían ser desde profecías que anunciaban que al otro día un hombre se vestiría de verde hasta advertencias trascendentales sobre una guerra. Había de todo, pero era imposible escucharlas o siquiera moverlas si no se estaba involucrado en ellas; era por ese motivo que la Sala seguía siendo un misterio para el mundo mágico. Además no había demasiados videntes en el presente, al menos no de los que pudieran predecir algo trascendental.

Luna se detuvo en uno de los lugares vacíos donde antes estaba la profecía recientemente robada, no comprendía cuál era su importancia porque desconocía su contenido. Se acercó para examinar la pequeña placa con la única información que tenían todas las esferas.

Cuando leyó la inscripción, la joven inefable frunció el ceño.

Luna Lovegood casi nunca fruncía el ceño, nada era lo suficientemente grave para eso.

Hasta ahora.

'B.L.B.-H.J.G. / S.C.T. a M.M.' rezaba la placa.

Las primeras iniciales bien podían coincidir con la supuesta intrusa...pero era imposible saberlo con certeza, todo era mera suposición hasta no comprobarlo. En cuanto a las segundas iniciales, podía ser cualquiera realmente aunque tenía una sospecha. Sin embargo, quien marcaba que había dicho la profecía era un poco menos difuso. Solamente había un número determinado de videntes confiables y esas iniciales ya las había visto con anterioridad en otra profecía.

\- Sybil Cassandra Trelawny- murmuró para ella misma sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto. Cuando había incursionado en esa misma sala durante su cuarto año, Harry le había contado (tiempo después) sobre quién había dicho su propia profecía, y esas mismas iniciales se repetían en su placa.

Ahora, la profesora Trelawny pasaba todo su tiempo en Hogwarts y la única persona que pudo haberla escuchado profetizar algo con certeza, y que las iniciales coincidieran, era Minerva McGonagall, la actual directora del Colegio.

Todo tenía sentido o era una macabra coincidencia.

Debía de investigar más a fondo todo este asunto y no podía decírselo a nadie por orden directa de su jefe.

Suspiró ligeramente y luego sonrió al acordarse de un cierto beso.

Podía hacerlo.

 **...**

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Me parece que dieron en el blanco, nuestra demente antagonista es Bellatrix, o al menos eso alega Hermione; muchas cosas se pusieron en movimiento y la tensión con Draco está creciendo.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Es correcto, quizás la idea del hermano(a) no es del todo nueva pero es un elemento interesante a la historia que no pude descartar. La persona que los atacó efectivamente los conoce y tuvo tiempo de estudiarlos a fondo, y más bien creo que no mató a Hermione porque quería hacerla sufrir primero o, quién sabe…¡tu teoría fue correcta! Bellatrix aparentemente está de regreso y eso nos dará mucho de qué escribir. Gracias y hasta la próxima!**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente, qué gusto leerte! Gracias por tus palabras y me alegra que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a esta pareja (para una segunda parte de Sol de Invierno sigo pensándolo, no quisiera hacer una historia que parezca mediocre como continuación). No sabes cuánto me infundes de optimismo con tus palabras y halagos, con cada letra, página e historia trato de refinar mis habilidades y me da satisfacción saber que de alguna manera lo voy logrando. Hermione siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito y ciertamente tiene un gran potencia del desarrollo literario por eso la escogí y trato de ser fiel a su esencia. Agradezco tus buenos deseos, también cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _Lorena.-_ _ **Hola, en efecto, fue esa loca en particular quien decididamente tiene muchos secretos (poco a poco revelados), los padres de Hermione se quedarán en Grimmauld como bien predijiste. Gracias por tus palabras.**_

 _Viridianasag.-_ _ **Hola! ¡Así es, es Bellatrix! Creo que lo de la risa fue bastante revelador, ¿qué crees que trame esta vez? Claro que pienso darle más participación a Neville en esta ocasión. Saludos!**_

 _Arysia.-_ _ **Bueno todo fue para darle mayor emoción, si fuera un cumpleaños tranquilo nos aburriríamos ¿no? (hahaha) Adivinaste, es Bellatrix quien es una antagonista demasiado atrayente como para dejarla de lado, tal como la describes, es difícil no amarla y odiarla al mismo tiempo. Gracias por tus comentarios!**_

 _Karina.-_ _ **Hola! Gracias, y espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo; cualquier opinión es bien recibida y nunca tomada a mal, la cuestión del hermano(a) tiene un razón de ser como casi todo, pero la iremos descubriendo con el tiempo. Ah y Draco fue a ver a Hermione, tuvieron una conversación profunda que derivará en otras cosas. Gracias y saludos!**_

 _ **Espero leernos pronto.**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	6. Un triste recuerdo

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Un triste recuerdo**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Últimamente los Glumbumble han estado rodeando a las personas que conozco, y eso les provoca oleadas de melancolía y tristeza. Una sensación no muy recomendable, yo les digo que deben ahuyentarlos pero parece que no se lo toman muy enserio. Lo malo es que comienzan a rondarme a mí también, sin embargo sé que si me acerco a los Hurdyroot, pronto se irán._

 _-L.L.-_

…

El tiempo, como siempre, había pasado sin que se dieran cuenta y, a su paso, nadie había llegado a nada. El responsable de los ataques anteriores seguía suelto y sin aparente identidad. Cuando Hermione había tratado de convencer a su familia y amigos de que se trataba de la presuntamente fallecida Bellatrix Lestrange, todo había sido un completo desastre.

Flashback

\- ¡Se los digo, es ella!- vociferó la castaña en una reunión donde toda la familia y amigos estaban presentes.

Su comentario, casi histérico, fue recibido con un tenso silencio.

\- Eso no es posible. Yo la maté con mi propia varita, querida- le dijo Molly segura de sí misma y sin remordimiento alguno, esa bruja le había arrebatado a su Fred y la mataría de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad.

\- ¡No sé cómo, pero es ella! ¡Lo juro!- repitió la castaña sintiendo una oleada de cansancio por el esfuerzo que hacía, no tenía mucho de haber salido del hospital después de todo.

\- Todavía estás delicada Hermione, no piensas claramente- le dijo Harry con cierta frialdad en su voz, la misma con la que le había hablado en el hospital.

\- Pero...

\- Evidentemente sigues afectada por el ataque- la interrumpió el ojiverde- Y piensas que es ella porque ese es tu peor miedo, además ella ha sido la única en torturarte como para tengas punto de comparación- añadió razonablemente, los demás lo secundaron sin decir palabra.

Si El-Hombre-Que-Venció decía algo, los demás le creerían. Por más incrédulo que se comportara ante un asunto tan delicado.

\- ¡Sentí _su_ cruciatus!- alegó ella con desesperación, había tenido que comenzar a gritar porque parecía que nadie le creía y eso le frustraba sobremanera.

\- Ese tipo de cosas dejan un trauma muy severo Hermione, tal vez Harry tenga razón y estás imaginándolo- declaró Ron con un tono cauteloso pues no quería enfadarla más pero apoyaba a Harry.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirme eso Ronald Weasley! ¡Si realmente crees que necesito un punto de comparación, adelante!- se levantó abriendo sus brazos de par en par, luego miró a Harry- ¡Lánzame un cruciatus y veremos la comparativa!- vociferó indignada por ese comentario.

\- Hermione, por favor no digas eso- le dijo Arthur tratando de mediar el asunto mientras Ron palidecía ante las palabras de su amiga y Harry fruncía más el ceño.

\- ¡Harry no tiene razón y lo que les digo es cierto! ¡Lo que pasa es que no quiere ver la verdad!- gritó furiosa, el que trataran de invalidar sus declaraciones la alteraba demasiado, sobre todo porque era un tema extremadamente delicado.

\- Cálmate Hermione...- le pidió su madre quien estaba sentada a un lado de su esposo, ambos un poco más alejados de la mesa principal pues solamente estaban de oyentes en ese reunión.

\- ¡No!- negó mirando a todos con acusación evidente en sus ojos- Sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, sé que Bellatrix Lestrange está detrás de todo esto de alguna manera…no sé cómo sigue con vida pero lo está- sus ojos color marrón se detuvieron en unos color esmeralda- Y no puedo creer que tú no me apoyes Harry, tú que sabes mejor que nadie lo que es el que no te crean cuando dices la verdad- espetó duramente.

Potter desvió la mirada y Granger salió del lugar.

Fin del Flashback

Eso había sucedido a finales de septiembre y, desde entonces, nadie había vuelto a tocar el tema. Harry se volcó de lleno en la investigación junto con Luna y su equipo de aurores. Ron decidió no salir del país de momento, así que se unió al entrenamiento del equipo local por más que deseara regresar al nacional. Los Weasley y los Granger crearon una armónica convivencia en Grimmauld con Molly asediando a la embarazada Jane por si necesitaba algo, parecían contentos a pesar de toda la incertidumbre que los rodeaba. Y Hermione pasaba horas en la biblioteca de la casa, además de mantenerse al día con su propio trabajo en el Ministerio; había optado por dejar que Harry y Luna se encargaran de la investigación por su cuenta, si no podían creerle mucho menos contarían con su apoyo.

Durante ese tiempo, extrañamente, no había habido otro ataque. Y ese día era Halloween, un día festivo tanto para los muggles como para el mundo mágico, durante el cual los magos podían mezclarse con los muggles sin tener que disimular nada de su naturaleza ni temer que estuvieran violando el Estatuto de Confidencialidad.

Ese día había decidido acudir a la biblioteca del Ministerio donde esperaba encontrar nueva información, era temprano y no había mucha gente.

\- ¿No deberías estar pidiendo dulces disfrazada de elfo doméstico o algo así?- inquirió una voz con el aire burlón tan característico de su persona.

La castaña trató de ocultar una sonrisita y no despegó su vista del libro que leía.

\- ¿Y tú no deberías estar disfrazado de hurón saltarín asustando a niños pequeños?- replicó la aludida en el mismo tono aunque sabiendo que estaban bromeando.

\- Muy graciosa Granger- respondió el hombre de cabello rubio platinado sentándose frente a la mesa de la biblioteca donde la castaña se había establecido con una docena de tomos a su alrededor.- Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian y sigues siendo capaz de enterrarte entre una pila de libros- agregó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- le preguntó ignorando el comentario y dejando su lectura para mirarlo con suspicacia.

\- Hasta donde yo sé, esta biblioteca está abierta al público- dijo el otro tomando uno de los libros de la castaña titulado ' _La vida después de la muerte'_ \- Interesante lectura, ¿has averiguado algo útil?- preguntó notando que la mujer se veía sumamente cansada, seguramente había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo en ese mismo lugar o en cualquier otro como buen ratón de biblioteca que era.

\- Nada- suspiró ella con evidente frustración.

\- ¿Potter sigue sin creerte?- ella asintió habiéndole contado lo sucedido porque irónicamente el rubio era el único que le creía y por tanto con el único que se sentía libre para platicar sobre el tema- Qué imbécil- espetó el ojigris con desprecio, no comprendía cómo era que el supuesto 'héroe del mundo mágico' no quisiera ver el peligro cuando éste le estaba tocando las narices.

Ella suspiró.

\- Es comprensible, Lestrange le causó mucho dolor y pensábamos que todo había terminado- explicó cansinamente- Harry lo dio todo porque así fuera, sacrificó su propia vida...- suspiró nuevamente comenzando a masajear sus sienes, probablemente le daría dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso siempre debes justificar a todos?- el otro se cruzó de brazos con desenfado.

\- Es mi amigo...

\- Pero los amigos también puede cometer errores y ser completamente ciegos por su imbecilidad- aclaró sabiamente- Por eso yo no tengo ninguno, sólo estorban- comentó con una mueca.

Hermione lo miró nuevamente luego de ese comentario y se atrevió a formar una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios. Malfoy era tan falso algunas veces que hasta era divertido.

\- ¿Es por eso que en estos días de lo único que te escucho hablar es de Zabini y de Parkinson?- le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Ambos son Zabini- aclaró el otro sin captar el tono de la pregunta.

\- Claro- rio ella y entonces el rubio cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando.

\- No son mis amigos, sólo hablo de ellos para criticar el mal gusto de Blaise con las mujeres y la cabeza completamente hueca de Pansy- aclaró observando la incredulidad en el rostro de su interlocutora.

\- ¿Cómo están ellos, por cierto?- preguntó ella más por educación que por verdadero interés, recordaba que Blaise había sido un slytherin muy educado y Pansy una completa molestia durante el colegio.

\- Bien, Pansy adora Italia porque alega que tendrá un bronceado estupendo, y Blaise está en su ambiente con tantas mujeres bellas a su alrededor. Les dije que no se apresuraran en volver por como están las cosas en el país, así que no les verás las caras pronto- confesó el rubio sin darle mayor importancia.

Cada vez le salían con mayor naturalidad esas breves pláticas triviales con la otra, como si llevaran años de hablarse bien, casi como si fueran 'amigos'.

Ella lo miró con gesto divertido.

\- Sabes de su vida, los criticas cada vez que tienes la oportunidad y te preocupas por ellos- enumeró cuidadosamente- Son tus amigos- concluyó para fastidio del otro.

\- Ves cosas donde no las hay Granger, eres tan ingenua- declaró levantándose de la silla donde estaba- Tal vez en la biblioteca de mi familia encuentre algo útil- agregó comenzando a alejarse del lugar sin querer prolongar más la charla.

\- Malfoy- ella lo detuvo, él sólo dejó de avanzar pero no volteó a verla- ¿Dulce o truco?- preguntó con inocencia y el rubio siguió su camino.

Hermione sintió que su humor mejoraba y casi podía jurar que Malfoy había sonreído ante su último comentario. Ese hombre era un ser muy peculiar y había descubierto que hablar con él siempre le resultaba estimulante, quién diría que después de tantas peleas e insultos sin sentido, terminarían siendo una especie de conocidos civilizados entre sí.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡¿Quién quiere salir a pedir dulces?!- exclamó una voz con jovialidad.

\- ¡Yoooo!- gritó un niño de aproximadamente 5 años saltando emocionado hacia los brazos de su padrino quien lo cargó como si nada.

Los demás presentes -a excepción de los Granger- no comprendían por qué alguien iría a pedir dulces disfrazado de algo que era supuestamente mágico. No era como si ellos le abrieran la puerta a un goblin y le dieran dulces nada más al verlo. Pero al parecer los muggles tenían esa extraña costumbre y Harry había crecido entre ellos, por lo tanto le inculcaba a su ahijado lo mismo, y si los hacía felices era lo único importante, por eso sonrieron ampliamente.

\- Entonces ponte tu capa de Quidditch y vamos- sonrió el ojiverde dejando al niño en el suelo para que se apresurara a ponerse su pequeña capa de los Chudley Cannons. Cuando la tuvo puesta dejó su cabello del color azul eléctrico que era su favorito, además tomó una mini escoba que su abuela le había obsequiado para completar el atuendo.

\- ¡Estoy listo!- exclamó emocionado cuando terminó.

\- Excelente- le sonrió el adulto.

\- Regresen para la cena por favor, Harry, Teddy- se despidió Andrómeda viendo con ternura la emoción en su pequeño nieto. Estaba agradecida porque el joven pelinegro quisiera tanto a Teddy y le dedicara buena parte de su tiempo; a Nymphadora y a Remus les daría mucho gusto el padrino que escogieron.

\- Sí abuelita- respondió el metamorfomago feliz de la vida mientras se aferraba a la mano de Harry, era evidente que adoraba a su padrino.

Harry y Teddy salieron de Grimmauld Place en silencio mientras el pelinegro examinaba a su alrededor verificando que no hubiese peligro alguno. Conforme, abrazó a su ahijado para aparecerse en un pueblo muggle algo alejado de Londres, el hombre había elegido precisamente ese pueblo pues no quería correr riesgos innecesarios pero tampoco quería privar a su ahijado de lo que él nunca tuvo.

Una infancia.

\- ¿Empezamos la cacería?- propuso Harry refiriéndose a que irían tocando el timbre casa por casa de aquel vecindario, afortunadamente a esa hora ya había niños disfrazados pidiendo dulces con emoción.

\- ¡Sí!- aceptó el menor corriendo de la mano de su padrino, no era común el que pudiera mezclarse con una gran cantidad de niños y estaba sumamente emocionado al ver tantos.

Teddy llevaba un pequeño caldero en la mano donde comenzó a poner todos los dulces que le daban, Harry había hechizado el objeto para que no pesara y nunca se llenara, algo que Hermione le había enseñado. Cada vez que tocaban un timbre, le daba mucha risa el que las personas le preguntaban al niño de qué era su disfraz y él contestara que de jugador de los Cannons como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y, aunque nadie comprendía a qué se refería, le daban una gran cantidad de dulces por lo lindo que era.

Ambos pasaron largas horas recorriendo las calles del pueblo rodeados de los demás niños disfrazados de diferentes personajes tanto ficticios como del mundo mágico que desconocían, el ambiente era bullicioso y lleno de sonrisas, realmente no había nada más feliz que la inocencia de la niñez, porque una vez perdida jamás podía recuperase.

Harry lo sabía mejor que nadie, él jamás salió a pedir dulces y nunca tuvo un disfraz, pero ahora podía imaginar cómo hubiera sido gracias a su pequeño ahijado quien era una bendición.

Finalmente, Teddy comenzó a cansarse de tanto caminar, además ya casi era la hora de la cena, lo cual señalaba el momento en el que debían regresar a casa.

\- Es hora de irnos Teddy- dijo Harry con una sonrisita llena de cariño.

El niño lo miró fijamente y asintió tomándolo de la mano como le habían enseñado.

Caminaron juntos y en silencio en busca de un lugar para que el ojiverde los apareciera sin ser vistos por los muggles.

\- ¿Harry?- preguntó el pequeño de la nada, siempre lo había llamado por su nombre desde que empezó a hablar pese a que hubo un tiempo en el que el pequeño trató de llamarlo papá…pero el mayor le dejo claro que lo quería como a un hijo, pero él no era su padre.

\- Dime- respondió sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Crees que mi mamá y mi papá me estén viendo ahora?- la pregunta fue como un golpe físico para el pelinegro, no se la esperaba, menos aún con ese tono tan triste.

Por eso, se detuvo en seco y se arrodilló frente a su ahijado para mirarlo fijamente con sus dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, el pequeño se notaba triste.

Le dolía profundamente el tener que contestarle ese tipo de preguntas de las que ni él mismo sabía la respuesta, pero era su deber como padrino, era lo que Sirius hizo durante el poco tiempo que compartieron juntos, y es lo mínimo que el pequeño merecía.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, Teddy- asintió con firmeza- Tus padres te aman muchísimo y siguen cuidando de ti. Aunque no puedas verlos, siempre los tendrás aquí- dijo señalando su pecho justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, era lo mismo que Sirius le había dicho hacía ya varios años. Luego tomó aire antes de continuar- Y sé que nadie jamás podrá reemplazarlos pero quiero que sepas que tu abuelita, yo y toda la familia, te amamos mucho y te cuidamos por ellos, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó con un tono ligeramente más serio.

El pequeño asintió con sus ojos húmedos y se aferró al cuello de su padrino con mucha fuerza. Harry sintió que su corazón era invadido por todo el amor que le tenía a ese niño y supo que haría todo porque Teddy fuera feliz, le contaría de sus padres, estaría a su lado siempre, y nunca permitiría que durmiera en una alacena.

Nunca usaría la ropa de alguien más ni pasaría hambre.

Nunca.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

La cena de Halloween en Grimmauld fue un acontecimiento bien recibido por todos los integrantes de la familia y amigos. Era una oportunidad para olvidar momentáneamente los problemas que los rodeaban y para recordar tiempos más gratos.

Los Granger estaba acurrucados en un sofá haciéndose mimos para la gran vergüenza de su hija quien les hacía comentarios burlescos pero sonreía abiertamente pues estaba complacida de verlos felices; ella por su parte estaba algo alejada de los otros centrando su atención en jugar con la hija de Bill y Fleur quien era su ahijada.

Cuando la pequeña rubia había nacido, poco después del final de la guerra, sus padres la habían sorprendido gratamente al pedirle que fuera la madrina de su primogénita, la primera Weasley de su generación. Ese era un gran honor en su mundo pues creaba un vínculo inalienable con la familia y, al principio, Hermione se resistió a aceptar pensando en que no lo merecía, pero la pareja le había dicho que era precisamente una manera de vincularla a la familia de manera permanente y que no imaginaban a nadie mejor que ella para ese puesto. Por eso, terminó aceptando y no lo lamentaba ni por un segundo pues adoraba a la niña.

\- Madrina, ¿me cepillas mi cabello?- la pequeña la sacó de sus recuerdos y la adulta sonrió pensando en lo incompatibles que eran. A Victorie le encantaba ser toda una muñeca, como una pequeña versión de Fleur, y aunque a Hermione nunca le había llamado la atención hacer ese tipo de cosas, le seguía el juego complacida. Así que tomó el cepillo ofrecido y comenzó a cepillar su sedosa cabellera dorada con gusto y una precisión adquirida mediante la práctica.

Bill aprovechó la ocasión de tener a su hija entretenida y arrinconó a su esposa en un armario a lo que George se dispuso a gastarles una broma, pero Angelina lo atrapó arrastrándolo lejos de ahí y rumbo a la comida que no dejaba de aparecer en la gran mesa del comedor bajo la atenta supervisión de Molly Weasley.

Arthur mientras tanto platicaba con Andrómeda sobre cosas sin sentido que a la mujer le parecían hilarantes a juzgar por su suave risita.

Charlie le contaba una historia sobre dragones a Teddy quien parecía fascinado mientras descansaba en los brazos de Charlotte.

Ron estaba hablando con Luna y el padre de ésta, aunque por su postura era obvio que hubiese preferido hablar solamente con la hija, pero no iba a ser grosero por muy inconsciente que fuera. A la rubia se le notaba resplandeciente en su túnica de un tono naranja brillante, tan llamativo como ella misma.

Finalmente, Harry estaba sentando con Ginny abrazada a su lado, le encantaba la sensación que lo embargaba cuando estaba con su novia. Era simplemente mágico, se sentía completo, como si todos sus problemas se esfumaran al instante y en su mente no cupiera otro pensamiento más que el amor que le tenía a la pelirroja.

Y entonces lo supo.

Supo que no quería pasar otro segundo más de su vida solo, sin hacer algo de lo que luego se lamentaría por no haberlo hecho antes. La vida era demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla en la duda. Muchos años había tenido que vivir en la incertidumbre y el miedo, dejando que otros dictaran su destino y tratando de sobrevivir en el intento de cumplirlo. Eso ya no sería así, él escribiría su propio destino de ahora en adelante y en ese mismo instante daría el primero de muchos más pasos en dirección al mismo.

Tomó aire y se puso de pie con resolución jalando a su novia junto a él aunque con extrema suavidad; ella lo siguió algo confundida pero con curiosidad por saber lo que planeaba. Caminaron hasta el centro del comedor ante la mirada de los presentes. Luego, el pelinegro sacó su varita e hizo un ruidito como el de un cubierto chocando contra una copa de vidrio para llamar la atención, todos los demás lo miraron guardando silencio de inmediato.

\- Familia- inició el pelinegro encontrando una firmeza en su voz que dudaba poseer- Hoy es un día, como saben, muy emocional para mí, pero quiero que lo sea en el mejor sentido posible, pues mis padres hicieron un sacrificio por amor, así que seguiré su ejemplo y tomaré cartas en el asunto haciendo algo que debí haber hecho hace ya algún tiempo- con esto, miró a Ginny y puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo al tiempo que sacaba un hermoso anillo de su túnica, todos contuvieron la respiración- Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- preguntó sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz.

Ginny abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero sonrió dulcemente aceptando el anillo ofrecido mientras el hombre lo deslizaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

\- Por supuesto que sí Harry James Potter- asintió ella con lágrimas contenidas a lo que el aludido se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa y la besó de lleno en la boca.

Molly soltó un gritito emocionado a lo que todos comenzaron a aplaudir con sincera alegría y, cuando la pareja se separó en busca de aire, los rodearon dispuestos a asfixiarlos entre abrazos de felicitación y buenos deseos.

Todos y cada uno de los varones Weasley le susurraron la misma frase al oído de Harry: 'S _i la lastimas, te mato'_ ; y el aludido no pudo más que asentir con una enorme sonrisa, eso era cariño fraterno y no dudaba en que cumplirían con su palabra. Él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contar con hermanos que lo quisiera tan fieramente y una punzada de dolor invadió su pecho cuando fue el turno de Hermione para abrazarlo, y la mujer lo hizo sin rastro alguno de rencor.

\- Gracias- le dijo el ojiverde mientras ella se apartaba sonriéndole para ir a felicitar a Ginny.

Hermione asintió sin responderle y se alejó para abrazar a su mejor amiga, realmente se alegraba por la dicha de sus amigos, ya era hora de que Harry se decidiera a pedirle matrimonio, cosa que sin duda Ginny esperaba con ansias. Sonrió más ampliamente ante la capacidad humana de ver lo bueno, por poco que fuese, en medio de todo lo malo, era algo único y muy hermoso.

Ella también podía hacerlo y ese momento era digno de ser dichoso.

\- ¡Esta se ha convertido oficialmente en una fiesta de compromiso!- clamó Molly sin poder contener su emoción al rodear a Harry y a su única hija en uno de sus legendarios abrazos que dejaban sin respiración o escapatoria a quien los recibiera.

Todos brindaron por la pareja recientemente comprometida, Harry ya era un miembro de la familia, un Weasley honorario, el asunto de la boda con Ginny era mera formalidad pero se alegraban de hacerlo oficial. No podían quererlo más de lo que ya lo hacían aunque no se casara con una de ellos.

George se sintió inspirado y dejó libres varios de sus productos de la tienda de bromas. Lo cual causó una lluvia de carcajadas por parte de los niños presentes, risas en los adultos y una que otra mirada ceñuda de Molly, pero la mujer estaba tan emocionada, que se olvidó de reprender a su hijo.

Hermione volvió a sonreír ante semejante despliegue de felicidad, le agradaba ver a sus seres queridos aparentemente sin preocupaciones, daría todo por mantenerlos así. Estaba tan sumida en su contemplación, que se sorprendió cuando un pequeño saquito apareció en su regazo. ' _Magia de elfos'_ pensó al instante leyendo una notita con la letra de Tissy donde le decía que el paquete había llegado a su oficina en el Ministerio hacía unos segundos.

La castaña abrió el saquito con cuidado descubriendo que estaba repleto de grageas de todos los sabores.

\- Hija, ¿quién te envió dulces?- le preguntó su madre con curiosidad propia de una mamá para con todo lo relacionado con sus hijos.

\- Un hurón- contestó la aludida con un gesto divertido, sus padres no entendieron el juego de palabras pero no insistieron, tal vez había hurones mágicos que se comportaban como personas o algo así, después de todo ya nada les sorprendería.

Hermione observó el saquito y supo que Malfoy le había enviado dulces.

Eso sí que era una rareza.

Y, aunque nada le indicaba que había sido él el remitente, ella simplemente lo sabía. El saquito era de la mejor calidad y seguramente las grageas eran selectas. Elegancia. El sello de los Malfoy.

Sin sospechar que fuera veneno, tomó una gragea dorada pensando que era de mango.

Curioso. Cerilla...

Momentos más tarde vio que Harry le susurraba algo a Ginny para después irse del comedor. Observó su gesto y estuvo segura que no iba al baño ni nada por el estilo, sus movimientos corporales lo delataban.

Y a donde se dirigía, necesitaría de una amiga.

Suspiró guardando sus grageas en un pliegue de su túnica, luego las comería con más calma; se puso de pie para salir del lugar discretamente.

Una vez en la calle, desapareció con un giro.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Harry sentía que se había liberado de un gran peso, que había dado un paso muy importante en su vida. Finalmente se sentía dueño de sí mismo, con un futuro brillante por delante pese a todos los obstáculos que se presentaran. Se casaría con el amor de su vida y juntos formarían una familia.

La familia que siempre quiso…

De pronto, en medio de toda esa felicidad, recordó nuevamente que en esa fecha hacía ya muchos años, él había perdido a su familia. Sus padres habían sido asesinados y su padrino inculpado injustamente por ese crimen.

La conversación que había tenido con Teddy, le había hecho recordar que ambos tenían eso en común, eran huérfanos a causa de una guerra. Sin embargo, la vida le había permitido conocer a los Weasley, que eran su familia adoptiva y estaría eternamente agradecido con ellos por aceptarlo como uno de los suyos sin titubear y sin interesarles su fama o su dinero. Ellos lo habían aceptado como simplemente Harry, no como El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Sin embargo, entre tanta felicidad llegó un punto en el que no pudo soportar más el estar ahí y, susurrándole a Ginny que pronto regresaría, salió del comedor y de la casa para desaparecer con un experto giro.

Su punto de reaparición fue justo frente a la estatua de sus padres en el Valle Godric, observó las esculturas que representaban a los Potter pero no era lo que buscaba.

Dejó atrás el pequeño monumento y caminó con lentitud hacia el cementerio del pueblo, necesitaba ver el último vestigio de las dos personas que algún día lo acunaron en sus brazos con un amor inagotable.

Entró en el camposanto sin dudar, dirigiéndose directamente hacia una gran lápida con unos conocidos nombres grabados en ella.

' _James y Lily Potter'_ _'El_ _último enemigo a vencer es la muerte'_. Leyó con una triste mirada.

\- Hola mamá, hola papá. ¿Cómo han estado?- los saludó encorvado frente a la tumba de sus progenitores- Tengo noticias importantes que darles: hoy le pedí a Ginny, la mujer que amo, que se casara conmigo. ¿Y adivinen qué? Me dijo que sí- les contó con una sonrisa al imaginar que realmente lo estaban escuchando- Voy a casarme ¿pueden creerlo? Amo a alguien tanto como para querer pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, y lo único que pienso ahora es en lo mucho que desearía que estuvieran aquí para verme…- agregó con voz entrecortada mientras sus verdes ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Pero sé lo mucho que me amaron y que por eso no están conmigo, así que quise venir a compartirles la noticia, recordando que precisamente en esta fecha fueron apartados de mi lado...

Recordó cuando estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts, pequeño, sin muchos recuerdos felices, con el miedo abrumador de penetrar en un mundo desconocido; cuando tenía once años y había encontrado por accidente el espejo de Oesed. En él, había visto a sus padres tan claramente que dolía no ser capaz de tocarlos. Recordó sus sonrisas y lloró.

Tal vez un día volvieran a verse cuando él mismo se enfrentara contra el último enemigo, en ese momento no lucharía más.

Hasta entonces.

Sintió una mano rodear su espalda con delicadeza y, a continuación, una guirnalda de rosas blancas apareció frente a la tumba de los Potter.

Hermione no le dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry agradeció inmensamente ese silencioso apoyo, ella siempre había estado a su lado sin importa qué. Y no hubiese soportado la presencia de cualquier otra persona en su momento privado, nadie más tenía el derecho de estar ahí, a su lado.

Ese lugar era de ellos, de Harry y de Hermione, hermanos en todo aspecto menos en sangre. Quería a Hermione con locura y daría su vida por la de ella si fuera necesario…

Y, a pesar de eso, se había comportado como un desgraciado con ella durante las pasadas semanas.

Eso no era aceptable, no era ni remotamente lo que se merecía la valiente mujer que había permanecido a su lado hasta el último instante.

Ella nunca le había mentido y nunca lo haría en cosas de esa índole, nunca en cuestiones tan delicadas que los ponían en peligro a todos.

\- Te creo- le dijo el hombre resumiendo así su disculpa.

La mujer no necesitó de más.

\- Ya era hora- le respondió ella con un atisbo de sonrisa

Se alegraba de que por fin Harry le creyera y no le importaba lo mucho que la hirió con su actitud porque sabía que no había sido esa su intención, sencillamente tenía miedo de aceptar sus palabras, además no le era posible enfadarse con él durante demasiado tiempo.

Pasaron unos minutos más en el silencioso y frío ambiente de la noche. No había necesidad de palabras, sabían perfectamente cómo se sentían al estar ahí juntos.

Ambos compartían un miedo profundo por la amenaza que se avecinaba y sentían la misma incertidumbre de hacía ya cinco años en ese mismo lugar, no sabían qué pasaría con ellos en el futuro. Pero sabían que juntos, podrían contra todo.

No obstante, una risa macabra interrumpió el momento.

Ambos magos se separaron al instante sacando sus varitas al unísono como los buenos veteranos de guerra que eran.

\- ¡Qué ternura!- la despectiva voz de una mujer les provocó un profundo escalofrío.

Conocían esa voz mejor de lo que hubieran creído.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hombre.

Desde las sombras, una esquelética figura se dejó ver. Llevaba puesta una gastada túnica de color morado intenso, su pálida piel hacía contraste con su lacio cabello negro cortado en mechones irregulares y sus profundos ojos grisáceos transmitían la más pura demencia. La mujer se notaba consumida, pero eso sólo la hacía más atemorizante. Tal pareciera que lo negro de su alma ahora se reflejaba en su apariencia o quizás el simple hecho de verla con vida era señal de las artes obscuras consumiéndola.

\- Lestrange- musitó Harry apretando sus dientes con fuerza mientras se colocaba delante de su amiga con su usual instinto protector.

Hermione había dicho la verdad, esa bruja maldita seguía atormentándolos justo cuando creía que ya nada podía arruinar su felicidad, pero al parecer el destino simplemente no quería dejarlo en paz y se empeñaba en darle un golpe tras otro. La castaña dio un paso atrás sin poder evitarlo, la simple vista de esa mujer le provocaba un miedo terrible.

\- Potter- escupió la mujer con su varita en una mano, avanzando un paso más- Te estaba esperando desde luego, aunque sin compañía- agregó dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a la castaña quien respingó apretando los puños con fuerza. Definitivamente le tenía miedo. No quería tenerle miedo, sin embargo esa voz le provocaba escalofríos como si la Muerte misma hablase por su boca.

\- No sé cómo es posible que sigas con vida, pero no me interesa. Me encargaré de regresarte con los muertos donde claramente perteneces- espetó Harry adelantándose un paso hacia ella sin dejarse intimidar, peores cosas había enfrentado, como por ejemplo a Voldemort.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, el hombre le lanzó la primera maldición.

La pelinegra detuvo dicho rayo también con un sólo movimiento de su varita y sin perder su macabra sonrisa, es más, la acentuó.

\- ¡No seas estúpido Potter! Tal vez hayas crecido un poco en estos años, pero yo te sigo llevando la ventaja niño- rio con perversa diversión.

\- ¡Eso díselo a Voldemort!- gritó el ojiverde con furia, si había conseguido derrotar al mago obscuro más poderoso de la época con tan sólo 17 años, esa bruja no sería problema ahora que era un auror entrenado.

\- Tuviste suerte en aquella ocasión, pero esta vez no será así- dijo la otra con una mayor seriedad, el tema de su amo era algo delicado para ella ya que lo había seguido con devoción hasta el día de su caída a manos de ese insolente mestizo.- ¡Ahora yo te mataré!- gritó.

Enseguida, la mujer lanzó una ráfaga de maldiciones con pericia y Hermione se abalanzó sobre su amigo apartándolo del camino en un acto reflejo.

Los rayos no dieron con su objetivo pero sí impactaron contra algo más.

La lápida de los Potter se vio dañada y fracturada por la mitad.

\- ¡Noooo!- vociferó Harry al ver el recuerdo de sus padres casi destruido por las maldiciones de la otra.

Cegado por la furia, el joven auror se lanzó contra la mujer con otra ráfaga de hechizos, comenzando un duelo lleno de rabia y odio. Le haría pagar el haber dañado la tumba de los dos seres que habían dado la vida por él, le haría pagar por todo lo que le había quitado y por lo que quería hacer.

Hermione se quedó en su lugar observando atentamente el duelo pero sabiendo que no podía intervenir pues carecía de la suficiente habilidad como para ayudar a su amigo, a lo mucho le estorbaría. Era cierto que tenía un sinfín de conocimientos acerca de hechizos, técnicas de combate y demás cosas que muchos ignoraban, pero casi nada de práctica porque no la había necesitado luego de la guerra, al parecer la paz la había hecho descuidada.

Se culpó por eso.

Sin embargo, al ver que su amigo ojiverde salía disparado contra otra lápida, enfureció y dejó su inseguridad de lado para atacar con todo lo que tenía con la esperanza de darle tiempo al otro para recuperarse. No aspiraba a nada más que a eso, porque salir victoriosa sería casi imposible.

\- ¡Sangre sucia! ¿Vienes por otro cruciatus?- la saludó Bellatrix bloqueando con maestría el hechizo que le había lanzado la castaña.

\- ¡Eres una maldita!- le respondió la otra llena de furia y sin dejar de atacarla.

\- Gracias- rio la pelinegra disfrutando del ejercicio que hacía.

Entonces Hermione decidió utilizar un complicado combo de duelo que había leído en alguna parte, tentaría a su suerte pero no tenía opción. La mortífaga obtuvo un feo corte en su costado que comenzó a sangrar al instante y la chica de ojos marrones sonrió satisfecha de su logro, a lo que Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, luego una de furia y la envistió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

No usó su varita y arañó con fuerza la cara de la castaña al asestarle una bofetada, la otra, sorprendida, bajó la guardia por un instante. Con eso, la ojigris la tomó del cuello con una mano y con la otra apresó la mano portadora de su varita consiguiendo inmovilizarla por completo.

\- Te eliminaré al igual que a todos los que osaron destruir la esencia de mi Señor- le dijo lentamente y mirándola con una fijeza atemorizante.

La castaña sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle debido a la fuerza el agarre y trató de liberarse con su única mano libre, pero le fue imposible mientras que tampoco era capaz de mover su mano derecha apresada dolorosamente por la otra.

Ambas mujeres estaba a centímetros de distancia y sus auras mágicas comenzaron a provocar que una corriente eléctrica las recorriera.

El antebrazo izquierdo de la más joven comenzó a pulsar, como si demandara su atención y un profundo dolor recorrió su extremidad amenazando con invadir todo su ser.

\- ¡Hermione!- la voz de Harry fue acompañada por un potente hechizo que mandó a volar a la mujer de negra cabellera quien no vio venir el ataque.

Hermione cayó al cuelo aspirando aire con desesperación mientras se sostenía el cuello con ambas manos, le dolía muchísimo.

Harry la pasó de largo tratando de terminar con la otra mujer quien se puso de pie riendo nuevamente.

\- Esto apenas empieza- declaró desapareciendo entre una nube de magia obscura.

\- Harry...- susurró la castaña con algo de esfuerzo, le costaba hablar debido al anterior intento de estrangulamiento.

El ojiverde maldijo por lo bajo pero corrió al lado de su amiga con un gesto preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ayudándola a incorporarse con delicadeza.

\- Ya sé...tras de...quiénes...va- logró articular inspirando con trabajo mientras la mitad de su rostro no dejaba de sangrar debido a los rasguños recién recibidos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lestrange..ella sabe..de los horcruxes..y creo que..sabe quiénes..los destruimos..- concluyó con esfuerzo y mirando con miedo al hombre.

Harry se alteró más de lo que ya estaba y otro escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Otra guerra se avecinaba.

O por lo menos una batalla por su supervivencia.

Habían existido 7 horcruxes.

El diario de Tom Riddle destruido por Harry Potter durante su segundo curso.

El anillo de los Gaunt destruido por Albus Dumbledore antes de morir.

El relicario de Salazar Slytherin destruido por Ronald Weasley durante la Búsqueda.

La copa de Helga Hufflepuff destruida por Hermione Granger poco antes de la Batalla Final.

La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw destruida incidentalmente por un fuego maldito en la Sala de los Menesteres.

La serpiente Nagini destruida por Neville Longbottom durante la Batalla Final.

Y el mismo Harry Potter destruido, irónicamente, por Voldemort en el Bosque Prohibido.

Las personas que seguían vivas en esa lista, estaban en grave peligro.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba de caza.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Me parece que dieron en el blanco, nuestra demente antagonista es Bellatrix, o al menos eso alega Hermione; muchas cosas se pusieron en movimiento y la tensión con Draco está creciendo.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Hola! Muchas gracias como siempre! Lo que comentas sobre Bellatrix es totalmente válido y tiene sentido, quizás la prisión la devastó pero siempre he creído que es una bruja brillante y capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere, además hizo sufrir mucho a Hermione quien definitivamente no lo olvida. Pasando al tema de la Profecía, no puedo decir nada sin recalcar cosas obvias aunque todavía no reveladas hehe; diste con el punto de este capítulo, ya reveló tras de quién va y lo que quiere es venganza, ahora todo depende cómo se desarrollen las cosas y cómo es que nuestra heroína reaccione ante la nueva amenaza que es precisamente la mujer que más le ha hecho daño. Gracias nuevamente y siempre es un gusto leerte!**_

 _Florfleur.-_ _ **Veremos mucho más de Bellatrix para conocerla mejor de lo que quisiéramos no te preocupes; sí, me tomé la libertad de utilizar a ese personaje como jefe de los inefables (aunque su intervención no será grande). Gracias e igualmente.**_

 _Lorena.-_ _ **Gracias; como vimos Harry pudo redimirse a tiempo pues luego la prueba llegó hasta él y Hermione afortunada (o desafortunadamente) estuvo a su lado como siempre; Draco por otro lado sigue siendo tan orgulloso como siempre aunque no es tonto y sabe cuándo ceder, especialmente porque cierta castaña está ayudándolo. Lo de convivir bajo un mismo techo ciertamente presenta muchas oportunidades risibles, ya veremos qué pasa. Saludos!**_

 _Karina.-_ _ **Hola! Pues muchas gracias, cualquier comentarios es bienvenido y claro que Bella nos dará mucho de qué hablar, así como Draco y Hermione quienes no saben en qué se están metiendo. Hasta entonces!**_

 _The Lady Annabelle.-_ _ **Hola, pues bienvenida! Gracias y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Espero leernos pronto.**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Claro que diste en el clavo, aunque lo que no pinta bien es mejor para el desarrollo de la historia ¿no crees? Muchas veces a quienes creemos incondicionales resultan ser los que más nos lastiman, en este caso Harry tuvo un ataque de pánico pero se redimió en este capítulo, mientras que Draco fue pragmático y no tuvo reparos en creerle a Hermione. Sí, hay una Profecía de promedio (como siempre hehe) y los inefables lo saben pero se lo reservan quizás por temor de equivocarse o porque así son algunas personas. Gracias por tu constancia y saludos!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	7. El orden de las cosas

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **El orden de las cosas**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _La vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas, aunque de maneras poco agradables. Huérfano de alguna manera, solitario, con problemas de autoestima, fácilmente intimidado, algunas veces repudiado, maltratado...pasé por tantas cosas hasta que finalmente encontré mi valor. Ahora no estoy dispuesto a perderlo porque la vida se pone difícil nuevamente._

 _Ahora soy un hombre y no un niño._

 _-N.L.-_

…

El silencio quedó como protagonista de la escena y lo sucedido dejó a ambos jóvenes con un profundo terror que no eran capaces de expresar con palabras.

Se miraron con aprensión y decidieron, mudamente, regresar a Grimmauld Place donde podrían reunirse con los demás.

Se tomaron de la mano para realizar una aparición conjunta dirigida por Harry, normalmente a ninguno le agradaba ser el acompañante porque se mareaban más de lo necesario, sin embargo en esa ocasión no soportaban siquiera la noción de separarse ni por un segundo.

Aterrizaron justo en los escalones de la entrada (tal como hicieran durante la Búsqueda), y ahí se detuvieron si atreverse a abrir la puerta.

La mujer, todavía temblorosa por su reciente encuentro, fue quien dijo la primera palabra, seguida de la primera pregunta.

\- ¿No deberíamos esperar hasta mañana? Después de todo...

\- No- el ojiverde cortó a su amiga con una resolución peligrosa, su gesto era tenso aunque seguro de no querer ocultar lo sucedido.

Ella asintió en silencio. Mucho tiempo habían perdido ya con la inicial testarudez del otro para creerle a la castaña, no perderían más.

Ambos abrieron la puerta soltándose las manos, para luego dirigirse al comedor sin considerar tratar el tema en otro lugar o en otro momento; dentro, la alegre congregación detuvo sus conversaciones nada más al verlos.

La pareja de amigos no estaba en su mejor momento, si bien no tenían heridas graves su semblante era uno de pesar y su apariencia era desastrosa.

Harry tenía la muñeca izquierda en una posición antinatural, sus lentes estaba estrellados y su aspecto hecho un completo desastre.

Hermione estaba más limpia pero cuatro sangrantes arañazos resaltaban en su mejilla izquierda, además su cuello comenzaba a presentar una alarmante coloración rojiza.

Esos eran signos inequívocos de una pelea.

\- ¿Qué rayos les pasó? ¡No me digan que se pelearon!- increpó Ron con su habitual falta de tacto aunque evidentemente preocupado.

\- ¿Harry tiene garras?- lo secundó Teddy con total inocencia, no le gustaba el aspecto de su padrino y de su tía, se veían fatigados y abatidos.

Ante esa observación, los demás dedujeron que no habían peleado entre ellos pues, además de estar seguros que Harry no tenía garras, esos dos jamás se lastimarían de esa manera.

La pregunta era entonces ¿qué les había pasado?

Harry emitió un suspiro de derrota y arrepentimiento, él debía dar la noticia. Miró a su mejor amiga de reojo quien asintió ligeramente.

\- Hermione tenía razón- declaró sin mirar a nadie en particular- Bellatrix Lestrange regresó de entre los muertos…acabamos de enfrentarnos a ella- agregó apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Ante semejante declaración, el caos explotó.

Lo que había sido una amena celebración para luego convertirse en una dichosa fiesta de compromiso, ahora era un desastre.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange Vive_

 _El Departamento de Aurores reveló la identidad de la responsable del asesinato del empleado del Ministerio Percival Ignatius Weasley, el ataque reciente al hogar de la familia Weasley, el atentado en San Mungo contra el héroe de guerra Ronald Billius Weasley y el ataque a la casa de los Granger donde la heroína de guerra Hermione Jane Granger resultó lesionada. La responsable es nada menos que la notoria mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, presuntamente muerta en la guerra anterior por la varita de la señora Molly Weasley._

 _La pregunta del momento es ¿cómo es esto posible?_

 _El auror, y salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter asegura que peleó contra ella el pasado 31 de octubre en el Valle de Godric. Además, el Departamento de Misterios ha secundado el testimonio del auror Potter, declarando que la inefable Luna Lovegood ya tenía sospechas al respecto pero nada concreto._

 _Lo anterior, nos lleva a cuestionarnos varias cosas: ¿cómo es que Bellatrix Lestrange sobrevivió? ¿Seguirán los ataques o qué hará el Ministerio de Magia para detenerlos? ¿Estamos realmente seguros? [...]_

Draco cerró El Profeta con un bufido de molestia, de inmediato su madre lo tomó para leerlo mientras ambos terminaban con el té de la mañana.

\- Tal parece que por fin lo hicieron público- declaró Narcisa con un gesto preocupado, el periódico contenía una fotografía de su hermana donde la mostraban en Azkabán, poco antes de su primer encarcelamiento, ya en esa época lucía demente y peligrosa.

Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo pudo acabar así la que fuera la más hermosa de las tres, la que tanto potencial tenía, a la que más admiraba…

\- Lo publicaron hasta que Potter decidió decirlo, porque antes era una simple mentira- objetó el rubio en un tono notoriamente amargo e interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de su madre.

Ante eso, la mujer lo miró enarcando una ceja pues ese comentario no era propio en el comportamiento de su hijo. Normalmente él ignoraba todo lo relacionado con el joven Potter, pero ahora parecía molesto por alguna razón que sospechaba no era precisamente las usuales alabanzas al salvador del mundo mágico.

\- Hermione Granger no lo hizo público en su momento, de lo contrario, estoy segura que los medios le hubiesen dado una credibilidad similar. Seguramente primero trató de convencer al señor Potter para que éste no se viera arrinconado luego de una declaración así sin previo aviso- comentó ella como quien lanza una carnada y espera a que el pez pique.

\- ¿Quién mencionó a Granger o a su estúpido sentido de la integridad?- espetó el ojigris removiéndose en su asiento con incomodidad.

Narcisa se permitió dibujar una sonrisa en su aristocrático rostro, lo conocía tan bien que sus gestos le decían más que sus palabras. Algo estaba pasando con su hijo, lo sabía.

\- De acuerdo, dejemos ese tema de lado, mejor dime ¿cómo van los negocios?- cambió de tema sabiendo que no obtendría nada más del hijo de Lucius Malfoy por el momento, ambos eran igual de testarudos y negados a hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos.

\- Bien, la inversión que concreté en Italia está probando ser un éxito- comentó un poco más animado al hablar de un tema que claramente disfrutaba.

\- Supongo entonces que Blaise lo está supervisando.

\- Eso espero porque Pansy o las mujeres italianas deben de tenerlo muy ocupado, mandé a un asesor por si las dudas. Esos dos son unos inútiles- dijo sin rastro de malicia.

\- ¿Cómo vas con Astoria?- una sutil pregunta.

\- Como siempre he ido madre- la miró borrando su expresión relajada de antes- Ninguno de los dos quiere al otro lo suficiente como para dar el gran paso- concluyó.

\- No es el lugar de una dama dar el primer paso, ese es el papel del caballero; estoy segura que Astoria aceptará la propuesta cuando la hagas. Con el tiempo, ambos aprenderán a quererse, te lo aseguro. Lo importante ahora es que se casen y unan a las dos familias en una. Un primogénito con los apellidos Malfoy Greengrass sería muy bien recibido- aconsejó ella con una calma conocida.

\- Claro, ¿cómo mi padre y tú? ¿La poderosa unión Malfoy Black?- increpó el hombre sin inhibición alguna, desde pequeño siempre supo que el matrimonio de sus padres era una puesta en escena nada más y él era el producto de un antiguo contrato mágico para preservar puro su linaje.

\- Exactamente así, Lucius y yo nos casamos por la familia, pero nos encariñamos con el tiempo y luego llegaste tú. No habremos tenido una apasionada historia amorosa, pero construimos un amor más sólido y duradero- explicó mirando a su primogénito con orgullo- Ese es el ciclo de las cosas y no es una mala vida, te lo aseguro- agregó.

\- Pero tampoco es una buena, ni la que todos desearían tener- replicó el rubio sin saber exactamente por qué ahora le molestaba tanto la lógica de su progenitora si hacía poco se había resignado a casarse con Astoria de una buena vez.

Ella lo miró nuevamente, algo definitivamente estaba cambiando en su hijo, pero no sabía qué era con exactitud. Nada fuera de lo común sucedía, a excepción claro del regreso de Bella, pero no era eso. El joven hombre se notaba ligeramente incómodo, como si no pudiera conformarse con lo que tenía o con la vida que vivía.

\- Tienes dinero, poder, eres bien parecido y Astoria será una excelente esposa, no podrás negar que ella es hermosa e inteligente, te dará buenos hijos para preservar el linaje. Esa es una vida que muchos quisieran vivir- aclaró ella con su lógica de sangre pura.

\- No lo dudo madre- decidió dejar el tema por la paz y terminó su té para ponerse de pie- Estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitas- anunció como de costumbre.

Draco caminó hacia la gran biblioteca de su mansión pensando en el extraño escrutinio de su madre. No le gustaba que ella lo conociera mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía, algunas veces hasta se daba cuenta de cosas que él tardaba en procesar. Era incómodo aunque también era algo muy característico de las madres suponía, especialmente si dicha madre había sido una slytherin ejemplar.

Pasó buena parte de la mañana buscando títulos tenebrosos en la sección oculta del gran salón, tan inaccesible que ni los inútiles de los aurores la habían encontrado en sus frecuentes redadas. Si algo tenía que reconocerles a sus ancestros Malfoy, era su increíble falta de confianza y secretismo (cosas que les habían salvado la vida innumerables veces).

En una de las estanterías, un libro opaco y de apariencia común llamó su atención.

Era lo que buscaba, o lo único que encontró.

De inmediato, viajó por su chimenea sin despedirse de su madre para llegar a un conocido y concurrido Atrio, donde la gente lo miró poco discretamente al pasar, como siempre sucedía, después de todo un Malfoy destacaba en cualquier sitio por alguna u otra razón. A unos pasos de las chimeneas había una especie de retén donde los recién llegados eran 'filtrados'.

\- Señor, por favor permítanos su varita- un oficial del escuadrón de seguridad mágica (una especie de asistente de auror que era como un policía común) se la solicitó amablemente.

El rubio torció el gesto con desprecio, pero cedió a la petición.

\- Que sea rápido- ordenó como si fuera el dueño del lugar y le estuviera haciendo un favor al otro individuo. El oficial lo ignoró e inspeccionó la varita con destreza.

\- Eso es todo señor Malfoy. Gracias y bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia- dijo el oficial regresando el arma a su dueño.

Draco no respondió y avanzó, al hacerlo sintió que varias barreras protectoras lo examinaban por completo pero no vaciló porque nada le impidió el paso. Finalmente, no tuvo mayor problema para continuar con su camino y debió de admitir para sus adentros que Cara Rajada se había encargado de que realmente se tomaran serias medidas de seguridad. Quizás no era tan inútil como se veía.

Cuando entró al elevador volvió a sentir otra barrera mágica inspeccionando su corteza, aunque este tipo de magia le sabía diferente, como a vestigios de una magia más primitiva, y deseó que el trayecto acabara pronto para librarse de la incómoda sensación.

Finalmente, llegó al Departamento donde la castaña trabajaba, entró a su oficina tocando la puerta pero sin esperar una respuesta, llevaba prisa.

\- Granger- dijo a modo de saludo viéndola sentada tras su escritorio y rodeada de pilas de pergaminos y libros. En un rincón, un hombre de túnica de auror estaba parado observando a un punto fijo en la pared, y revoloteando por la oficina estaba una elfina doméstica archivando pergamino tras pergamino.

\- Malfoy- lo saludó ella apenas dirigiéndole una breve mirada, se notaba bastante ocupada y hasta un poco harta.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó el otro con seriedad mirando de reojo a la inesperada compañía, no se imaginaba que habría más personas con la joven mujer.

Hermione, ya completamente curada de su mejilla, lo miró unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Camus, Tissy, por favor déjenos solos- ante la petición, el auror frunció el ceño pero salió de la oficina sin decir palabra y la elfina desapareció obedientemente.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella una vez solos.

\- ¿Acaso te asignaron una niñera o es tu secretario personal?- increpó el rubio con su típico tono burlón, era divertido molestar a la castaña antes de llegar al grano del asunto, era su pequeño aperitivo antes de la comida.

\- Son medidas de seguridad que el Departamento de Aurores ha tomado y sí, me asignaron a un auror por más que me negué- explicó con un pequeño suspiro derrotado. Después de todo, Harry le había insistido demasiado para que accediera a tener un auror vigilándola todo el tiempo.

\- Respecto a eso, debo confesar que están haciendo algo que finalmente justifica los impuestos que pagan su salario- bufó- Barreras e inspectores en la entrada y otro tipo de barrera que no puedo terminar de identificar en los elevadores. Creo que si hubiera venido con intenciones de matarte, me vería tristemente desilusionado- confesó intrigado aunque con una pizca de humor.

Hermione sonrió ante la última mención sabiendo que estaba realmente tratando de bromear con ella.

\- La barrera que no identificaste en los elevadores, es una barrera especial hecha con magia de goblin, similar a la cascada del ladrón de Gringotts- explicó sin dar demasiados detalles pero con evidente orgullo.

\- Por tu tono asumo que algo tuviste que ver con eso- concluyó el hombre.

\- Les sugerí la idea.

El rubio asintió, no le sorprendía que las buenas ideas las proveyera el cerebro del 'Trío Dorado'.

\- Entonces ¿todos los Jefes de Departamento tienen a un auror que los cuida? ¿No es eso algo excesivo hasta para la paranoia de Potter?

\- No, solamente ciertas personas los 'necesitan'- comenzó ella con cautela y un poco de recelo en la voz, calló durante unos segundos decidiendo si darle más información a Malfoy o no- Quienes participamos directamente en la derrota de Voldemort contamos con este tipo de protección, porque ahora estamos seguros que Lestrange va tras nosotros por esa única razón- dijo omitiendo intencionalmente la existencia de los horcruxes.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? El Weasley lamebotas no tuvo un papel ni de cerca importante en la guerra- insistió él tomando enserio a la joven mujer, además si eso era cierto él podría tener una oportunidad de no ser el objetivo principal.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al otro por el insulto a Percy pero lo dejó pasar pues le preocupaban cosas más importantes.

\- Te aseguro que todo está relacionado, no puedo darte más detalles…

\- Creí que seríamos honestos con este tema Granger- le reclamó el otro comenzando a sentirse molesto porque la otra le ocultara información.

\- En este caso no me es posible, aunque sí puedo decirte que no irá tras de ti…

\- Claro que lo hará, no seas ingenua- interrumpió el otro mirándola con sincera preocupación- Bellatrix me matará frente a mi madre y luego la matará a ella, antes o después de su estúpida venganza contra ustedes- espetó- ¡Eso no lo permitiré! ¡No dejaré que lastime a mi madre!- añadió elevando su voz sin darse cuenta.

La mujer percibió la desesperación en sus palabras y no puedo más que compartirla, parecía que su ilusión de seguridad estaba destrozada por completo. Le dirigió una brevísima mirada a su antebrazo izquierdo, la manga de su túnica cubría la venda que lo envolvía pero podía sentir claramente las punzadas de dolor que la aquejaban desde Halloween.

Emitió un sonoro suspiro.

\- No sólo fue Harry el que se enfrentó a tu tía hace unos días- confesó con una sonrisita torcida, como transmitiendo disgusto y orgullo a la vez.

Draco le dirigió una mirada al principio desconcertada y luego comprensiva, inspiró silenciosamente para recobrar la calma, luego habló.

\- Me sorprende que ese detalle no llegara a oídos del Profeta- comentó decidiendo sentarse al otro lado del escritorio, eso lo terminaría por tranquilizar.

\- No me gusta llamar mucho la atención por ese tipo de cosas. Harry es el que se encarga de eso, digamos que tenemos una especie de acuerdo donde él da la cara y yo pongo el cerebro- suspiró tocando su cuello como por instinto donde las manos de Bellatrix se habían cerrado con furia, ya no le dolía pero el recuerdo seguía muy presente en su mente.

\- Claro, Cara Rajada se lleva todo el crédito y los demás deben besarle los pies. No sé cómo lo soportas- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

Ella suspiró sabiendo que Malfoy nunca terminaría de congeniar con Harry pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Escucha, sé que para ser aliados es importante compartir toda la información de relevancia- inició ella retomando la conversación anterior- Pero realmente hay cosas que juramos nunca revelar y, a menos que te afecten directamente, no puedo decírtelas- declaró con el gesto que ponía cuando hablara de cosas serias.

Draco la miró y soltó un suspiro.

\- Espero no arrepentirme de haber aceptado esta alianza- le dijo el otro ofreciéndole un libro de obscura cubierta y modesto empastado.

La castaña lo tomó con cuidado para comenzar a hojearlo atentamente, las pasadas semanas había estado en una intensa investigación así que tenía dominada la técnica de búsqueda de palabras clave en los textos. Sin embargo, no encontró nada útil, nada que la ayudara a salir de la horrible situación que era el no saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- No hay nada- concluyó mirando al rubio con extrañeza.

\- Exacto- sonrió el otro como si supiera algo que la otra no.

Hermione frunció el ceño y hojeó nuevamente el libro con mayor detalle. Entre dos páginas encontró que faltaba el número que las conectaba entre sí. Abrió un poco más el tomo y descubrió restos de papel entre ambas hojas, como si alguien hubiera arrancado esa hoja intencionalmente.

\- Puede no ser nada- objetó, cualquiera pudo haber arrancado una hoja. El que ella personalmente considerara eso como un crimen, no significaba que los demás también lo hicieran.

\- Es algo- declaró él- Está prohibido dañar cualquier libro de la biblioteca Malfoy, debes ser de la familia para siquiera usarlo. Además, cuando Bellatrix estuvo alojada en mi casa, pasó mucho tiempo en la biblioteca- agregó dejando espacio para las deducciones.

\- 'Pos tenebras, lux'- leyó en voz alta el título- Nunca había visto este libro, pero debe de existir una copia intacta que podamos revisar...- comenzó a pensar.

\- Mi padre me dijo que sólo había un lugar comparable con nuestra biblioteca...

\- Hogwarts- terminó ella por él.

Draco asintió gratamente sorprendido ante las rápidas deducciones de Granger. Era estimulante hablar con ella y nunca una pérdida de tiempo por más banal que fuera su conversación. Al menos así le parecía últimamente, de haber sabido que se sentiría tan cómodo hablándole quizás otra cosa hubiera sido su juventud, quizás hubiera abierto antes los ojos. O quizás de jóvenes no estaban preparados para dar ese paso debido su falta de madurez, no lo sabía.

\- Iría yo, pero no soy precisamente la persona favorita de la facultad- sonrió con ironía, después de todo había dejado entrar a mortífagos al colegio e intentado asesinar al bien amado director durante su sexto curso.

Al parecer ella también recordó lo mismo porque le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, luego suspiró.

\- Me encargaré de buscarlo, ¿puedo quedarme con el libro?

\- Adelante, pero lo quiero de vuelta- accedió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella asintió.

\- Claro, gracias- dijo mientras encogía el tomo y lo guardaba en su túnica.

Ambos se despidieron en un apacible silencio, se miraron a los ojos sin ninguna emoción evidente. No se odiaban, ni se despreciaban mutuamente, pero tampoco eran amigos aún. Tal vez sentían aprecio intelectual el uno por el otro o algo parecido, no lo sabían pero era extraño encontrarse en esa situación carente de sentimientos definidos.

\- Me voy, tengo asuntos que atender- el hombre rompió el silencio incapaz de permanecer así por más tiempo, era raro y no le gustaba sentirse raro.

\- Antes de irte, ¿quieres una gragea?- ofreció la castaña completamente fuera de lugar.

Él la miró con desconcierto pero vio que le ofrecía un conocido saquito repleto de grageas y sonrió divertido ante la trampa que le tendía. Eso era algo muy Slytherin.

\- Soy alérgico- negó saliendo del lugar sin más.

Afuera, se permitió esbozar una sonrisita más sincera.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡Profesor Longbottom!- exclamó una joven alumna corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts para alcanzar al hombre de negra cabellera.

El adulto se detuvo para girarse.

\- Dígame señorita Davis- el hombre la miró con gentileza.

La chica se sonrojó de inmediato tratando de mantenerse lo más calmada posible.

\- Me preguntaba si usted iría solo a Hogsmeade en la salida de hoy. Porque, bueno, podría unírsenos si gusta- propuso jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos- Quiero decir a mis amigas y a mí- aclaró rápidamente.

Neville sonrió con indulgencia.

\- No creo que vaya a Hogsmeade en esta ocasión señorita Davis, me quedaré a revisar la evolución de un pequeño experimento- declinó la invitación amablemente y como todo un caballero.- Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, disfrute la salida- agregó.

Annet Davis era un bonita Hufflepuff de séptimo año que al parecer tenía un enamoramiento con el joven profesor de Herbología y Jefe de su Casa.

\- No es nada profesor, supongo que nos veremos luego- aceptó ella sin poder ocultar su decepción.

El docente volvió a sonreír y dio media vuelta para ir directamente hacia su estancia. Era viernes de Hogsmeade y el Gran Comedor estaría muy agitado pues todos ansiaban partir a la afamada villa mágica. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero era cierto que tenía algo de popularidad con el cuerpo estudiantil, especialmente con el sector femenino. Después de todo, era muy joven para ser profesor, para nada de mal ver según le decían, era el único heredero de la Antigua Casa de los Longbottom, aún era soltero y, sobre todo, era un famoso héroe de guerra.

Demasiada atención para su gusto. Hubiera preferido solamente ser reconocido por su talento en Herbología.

Cuando estuvo seguro que ya no quedaban más alumnos de tercer año en adelante en el castillo, salió de sus habitaciones. Caminó diligentemente hacia el invernadero, pero en el camino se cruzó con la directora del colegio y se detuvo para saludarla.

\- Neville- lo saludó la anciana mujer sin perder su porte estoico a pesar del tiempo.

\- Minerva- respondió el otro aún no del todo cómodo llamándola por su nombre de pila y no con su título de profesora McGonagall. De pequeño se sentía intimidado por la imponente mujer, no le temía como al profesor Snape, pero le daba terror decepcionarla.

La mujer le dirigió una tenue sonrisa como adivinando sus pensamientos, había presenciado el cambio de ese joven hombre desde su llegada al colegio buscando su sapo hasta que mató a Nagini con la espada de Gryffindor, y no podía estar más orgullosa. Había demostrado ser todo un león.

\- Quizás te interese pasar por la biblioteca antes de cualquier otra cosa- comentó la directora en un tono demasiado casual.

El joven Longbottom se extrañó ante ese comentario, pero no pudo decir nada pues la mujer ya se había marchado para cuando reaccionó. Se preguntó si debía hacer algo con esa información, no parecía tener ningún sentido ¿Y por qué debería de interesarle ir a la biblioteca en ese momento?

Sin embargo su curiosidad pudo más que su pragmatismo y no pudo evitar morder el anzuelo.

Entró a la biblioteca con cautela, pero no nada fuera de lo común ni a nadie sospechoso. Caminó un poco más al fondo y, en la que era su mesa favorita, vio a una conocida figura enfrascada en su lectura. La visión le trajo gratos recuerdos de su infancia y sonrió acercándose a ella con el mayor sigilo posible.

\- Hermione- susurró provocándole un pequeño susto a la mujer- Qué sorpresa- la saludó mientras la aludida se recobraba del susto.

\- Neville- lo reconoció al instante calmando su nerviosismo, últimamente no podía evitar estar alerta por cualquier cosa y no era para menos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No específicamente en la biblioteca claro, sino en general- preguntó sentándose frente a ella, le alegraba verla y le alegraba haberle hecho caso al extraño consejo de Minerva.

Ella cerró el libro que leía y lo miró con una sincera sonrisa; había planeado buscar al chico cuando terminara su misión pero al parecer él la había encontrado primero.

\- Vine a tomarte la palabra, ¿recuerdas que me invitaste a recorrer el camino de la nostalgia?- explicó sin soltar el libro que tenía en las manos.

\- Claro que sí- sonrió él- Pero supongo que no pudiste evitar venir aquí antes ¿eh? También por los viejos tiempos- bromeó un poco a lo que la mujer se sonrojó por lo bien que la conocía- Entonces, ¿vamos por esa cerveza de mantequilla que te prometí?- inquirió sintiendo toda la confianza de invitarla.

\- Me encantaría, sólo déjame poner este libro en su lugar- asintió la castaña parándose de su silla con rapidez para perderse entre las enormes estanterías del lugar antes de que el otro pudiera detenerla.

Neville la miró moverse con apremio y frunció el ceño, los libros se acomodaban solos si los dejabas en la mesa. Se encogió de hombros sin querer intrigar sobre el comportamiento de la otra y esperó apenas unos segundos por la reaparición de su antigua compañera de Casa.

Ambos caminaron lado a lado rumbo a la villa mágica platicando de cosas triviales; cuando salieron de los terrenos del castillo, dos aurores se apresuraron a seguirlos cual sombras. Dentro del Colegio no eran necesarias tales medidas de seguridad pues la protección del antiguo castillo era fuerte y la directora no quería incrementar el nerviosismo entre los estudiantes, sin embargo no podía decirse lo mismo de los alrededores. Así que los dos jóvenes debían ser protegidos, a pesar de la incomodidad que eso les provocase.

\- Me siento como un personaje importante- trató de aliviar la tensión el hombre refiriéndose a los aurores que los escoltaban en silencio y con demasiada formalidad para su gusto.

\- Eso es porque lo eres Neville- le dijo ella con seriedad, él se sonrojó al instante sin poder acostumbrarse a ser visto como tal, eso empujó a la mujer a elaborar en esa parte- Tú mataste a Nagini y, como Ron, Harry y yo, estás en serio peligro- aclaró refiriéndose a los destructores de los horcruxes que seguían con vida.

El comentario puso serio al hombre de inmediato.

\- Eso lo sé, pero sinceramente no me molestaría encontrarme con Lestrange cara a cara, el que no esté muerta me hace sentir como si todo lo que hicimos en la guerra no hubiera valido para nada- gruñó con rencor- Dime ¿es cierto? ¿La viste con tus propios ojos? ¿Es realmente ella? ¿Podría tratarse de algún impostor o imitador o no sé?- le preguntó no porque no le creyera sino porque quería asegurarse de que esa perversa mujer siguiera realmente viva.

Bellatrix Lestrange le había hecho mucho daño a su familia y a él mismo, no tenía a sus padres por causa de ella, además había osado lastimar a quienes había aprendido a querer. Neville Longbottom no odiaba a nadie, no estaba dentro de su noble naturaleza, pero por esa mujer con gusto haría una excepción.

Hermione observó con interés a su antiguo compañero, era increíble como un hombre tan dulce como él podía ser confiado un segundo y al otro se sonrojaba con la facilidad de un adolescente. Además, su semblante se había endurecido cual piedra ante la mención de la mortífaga, no dudaba en que de tener la oportunidad, intentaría matarla.

\- Es ella, estoy segura- le dijo con firmeza y él asintió creyendo en su palabra.

Luego de eso, los dos abordaron uno de los carruajes disponibles que los llevarían al pueblo donde caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las Tres Escobas que estaba abarrotada de estudiantes ese día en particular, pero eso no les importó. Se acercaron a la barra con la familiaridad propia de quienes frecuentaban el sitio.

\- ¡Qué gusto velos por aquí!- saludó una conocida mujer que los reconoció al instante.

\- Hola Madame Rosmerta, dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor - pidió el pelinegro con una suave sonrisa, la mujer le agradaba y era reconfortante ver en ella una cara familiar.

\- Claro- sonrió la rubia ofreciéndoles dos enormes tarras repletas del espumoso líquido.- Éstas van por cuenta de la casa, disfrútenlas- agregó con sincero gusto y guiñándole un ojo.

\- Muchas gracias- le sonrió de vuelta Hermione.

\- Vamos a sentarnos- propuso Neville luego de dar las gracias y tomar ambos tarros con facilidad.

Se acomodaron en una de las pocas mesas vacías del lugar uno frente al otro. Luego, dieron el primer trago a su bebida mismo que les supo a nostalgia.

Ya no eran unos niños pero la cerveza de mantequilla les seguía causando el mismo efecto relajante de siempre, era un sabor a infancia.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos convocaste en la Cabeza de Puerco durante nuestro quinto año?- preguntó el hombre de pronto, quizás pensando en ese recuerdo.

\- Cómo olvidarlo…- sonrió ella regresando a ese momento- Un lugar poco agradable y quizás no apto para menores, pero funcional; también recuerdo que no fue nada sencillo hablar frente a todos ustedes. Menos cuando el propósito sería romper las reglas del Colegio, algo poco sencillo para mí en particular, aunque al final Harry tomó la palabra y todo salió bien- rio ante el recuerdo de su juventud.

\- Sí claro, Harry manejó bien el asunto, pero ¿quién iba a decir que Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta, formaría un grupo clandestino? Aunque personalmente no fue una gran sorpresa- comentó de lo más tranquilo aunque con un aire burlón.

\- ¿Ah no?- inquirió ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Oh no- insistió mirándola de vuelta- Desde nuestro primer año, cuando me petrificaste sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, supe que eras y serías una bruja de cuidado- sonrió ante la memoria.

Hermione tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al recordar ese particular episodio de su vida en Hogwarts. En ese entonces era apenas una niña emocionada con el mundo de la magia y con deseos de ayudar a sus nuevos amigos lanzando hechizos de un lado a otro.

\- Bueno, espero que no haya rencor guardado...- dijo finalmente, parecían haber pasado siglos desde que ella y sus amigos se embarcaran a buscar la piedra filosofal.

\- Para nada, aunque no lo creas es uno de mis recuerdos más valiosos. Especialmente porque el profesor Dumbledore mencionó el valor de enfrentarse a los amigos más que a los enemigos. Y al final claro, ganamos la Copa de las Casas gracias a esos puntos que me otorgó- confesó sin dejar de sonreír pero tomando un matiz más serio- La que seguramente sí te guarda rencor, y hasta puedo decirte que te odia, es Marietta Edgecombe, después de todo le dejaste la cara marcada de por vida, ha tratado de remover el hechizo pero ni los sanadores lo han logrado- agregó recordando la escena con una mezcla de diversión y amargura.

\- Se lo merecía por delatarnos, además les advertí claramente que habría consecuencias si lo hacían, un contrato mágico no puede romperse por cualquier persona- la mujer torció la boca con testarudez, Marietta se lo había buscado.

\- ¿Entonces tú podrías romperlo? Es decir, ¿quitarle esa marca?- inquirió el otro frunciendo el ceño.

\- Podría intentarlo, aunque sería complicado ya que la violación al contrato realmente sucedió- asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo por aventurarse a ello.

\- No seas tan dura con ella, recuerda que Umbridge usó Veritaserum y realmente no tuvo otra opción más que delatarnos- rio el profesor de lo más divertido.

\- Sí, bueno supongo que le haré una visita uno de estos días para tratar de ayudarla- asintió más para sí misma pero riendo de igual manera.

De repente, Hermione se quedó mirando a su compañero pensando en que realmente Neville era un curioso personaje, optimista e idealista hasta el final aunque marcado por la tragedia desde el principio. Recordó también que él pudo haberse convertido en El-Niño-Que-Vivió y solamente una decisión lo cambió todo, cambió su destino. Esa decisión le dio a Harry Potter su cicatriz en forma de rayo que aún marcaba su frente. Entonces la posibilidad de un Neville Longbottom como el Elegido, quedó olvidada.

\- Has cambiado muchísimo- comentó casi sin darse cuenta. No lo pensó, simplemente lo dijo.

Neville no pudo evitar sonrojarse tratando de no ahogarse con su bebida. En los últimos años se había acostumbrado a ser observado, pero no por esa mujer en especial.

\- Tú, en cambio, no lo has hecho casi nada- respondió una vez calmado y con un tono anhelante que la castaña no comprendió del todo- Recuerdo que en cuarto año te invité al Baile de Navidad...

\- Y hubiese ido contigo con gusto de no haberme invitado Víktor primero, además finalmente Ginny te acompañó y podemos molestar a Harry con eso siempre que queramos- replicó ella al instante, no quería que el joven hombre pensara que jamás lo había considerado.

\- ¿De verdad hubieras ido conmigo?- la miró con intensidad ignorando la segunda parte de su argumento, y ella asintió- Mi autoestima te agradece esta aclaración- bromeó tratando de aparentar ligereza- Hablando de eso, ¿sigues en contacto con Krum? Seguramente se enteró que terminaste tu relación con Ron y no perdió oportunidad ¿o sí?- cambió el rumbo de la conversación con un objetivo claro aunque ella todavía no lo supiera.

\- Víktor es sólo un amigo, de hecho me invitó a su próxima boda- declaró ella con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Se casa?

\- Con una diplomática de su país- asintió.

\- Vaya, pues bien por él- se sorprendió el otro pero alegre de saberlo comprometido- ¿Tú?

\- Yo sigo sin compromisos, aunque supongo que es lo mejor por ahora dada la situación- suspiró ella resignada a enfocar el tema en ella.

La realidad era que había tenido varias citas, pero no la llenaban, no le provocaban el deseo de seguir a otra etapa. Además, muchos hombres se sentían intimidados o por su inteligencia o por su carácter o por su estatus de heroína de guerra. Era difícil encontrar a uno valiente y con cerebro suficiente que la buscara por algo más que fama o estatus social.

\- No lo creo, además uno no decide cuál es el momento adecuado, simplemente llega- comentó él- Además, sé de muchos corazones rotos que dejaste en Hogwarts- agregó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿como cuáles?- preguntó ella sin creerle demasiado, después de todo nunca había sido una mujer muy solicitada en su juventud. Víktor había sido una tremenda excepción y se habían convertido en buenos amigos, por otro lado Cormac McLaggen no contaba en lo absoluto porque el chico solamente quería un romance pasajero y ella no era de esas chicas.

Neville no le contestó y solamente le dirigió una profunda mirada. Ahí, en sus pupilas color chocolate, Hermione descubrió una respuesta tan firme que le impactó.

¿Acaso...? ¿Sería posible? No, no podía ser... ¿o sí? Su mente entró en shock.

Como en cámara lenta, Neville levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla con extrema suavidad y ternura, gesto que requirió de todo su valor. Ella ladeó el rostro al contacto casi por inercia, hacía mucho que nadie la tocaba así. El hombre interpretó la reacción como aceptación y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella sin despegar la vista de sus labios.

La mujer no sabía si dejarlo continuar, aunque ¿por qué no? Era un buen hombre, con un corazón de oro y con un honor intachable. Además parecía interesado en ella, así que tal vez ese era su destino. Tal vez ese era el orden de las cosas.

Cerró los ojos decidiendo dejar que pasara.

Sus labios se unieron en una dulce y gentil caricia.

No duró mucho y fue apenas un roce, pero ambos lo sintieron intensamente.

La mujer abrió los ojos y miró al joven profesor con ternura, quizás era tiempo de darse una nueva oportunidad.

\- ¡Profesor Longbottom! ¡Señorita Granger!- sus dos guardaespaldas interrumpieron bruscamente el momento corriendo a su lado y alertando a todo el pub en el proceso.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar cuando cada auror tomó a su protegido del brazo y desaparecieron en medio del local ante el desconcierto general.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Neville reapareció algo mareado en su casa para su gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- inquirió dirigiéndose al auror de inmediato, no apreciaba el que lo hubieran transportado ahí sin su consentimiento.

\- Es el procedimiento de seguridad estándar profesor Longbottom- explicó el otro sin bajar la guardia, al parecer algo inusual había sucedido.

\- ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Y dónde está Hermione?- insistió el profesor intranquilo.

\- La señorita Granger fue llevada a otro lugar seguro- respondió el auror- Hubo un altercado en Hogwarts, tuvimos que evacuarlos- confesó rápidamente.

\- ¿Altercado?- el hombre se molestó al instante- ¡No debiste alejarme! ¡Tengo que regresar!- vociferó dirigiéndose a su chimenea con la intención hacer precisamente eso, al parecer su abuela no estaba en casa porque no escuchaba su ruido característico.

\- No puedo permitirlo profesor, mi misión es protegerlo y regresar lo pondría en peligro- lo detuvo el auror antes de que avanzara dos pasos.

Neville observó la postura defensiva del auror y sonrió con ironía. Lanzó un rápido hechizo con su varita que tomó al otro por sorpresa petrificándolo al instante. El auror no esperaba que el profesor de apariencia pacífica lo atacara ni que fuera tan rápido al hacerlo.

\- Lo lamento, pero debo ir a proteger el colegio- declaró el pelinegro recordando que justo momentos atrás, estaba recordando una escena similar donde él había sido el petrificado.

Cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Desde su propia chimenea, pronunció la contraseña adecuada para acceder a la chimenea del despacho de la directora, donde aterrizó sin mucha gracia encontrando a la mujer apuntándole con su varita.

\- ¡Neville! ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo reconoció la anciana mujer bajando su arma y con un tono molesto.

McGonagall se notaba ligeramente desaliñada, además tenía algunos rasguños y estaba notablemente agitada.

\- Defendiendo mi Colegio- afirmó el hombre sin dejarse intimidar por su antigua docente, en momentos así su valor afloraba aumentando su determinación. Además él había sido condecorado precisamente por ser el líder de la resistencia en Hogwarts, ahora no sería diferente.

La anciana emitió un sonoro suspiro pero asintió internamente orgullosa al ver al joven profesor tan decidido a luchar. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre del que sus padres estarían orgullosos, la cuestión era que justo en ese momento ambos corrían mucho peligro.

\- No debiste venir aquí- declaró sombríamente a lo que un golpe sordo se escuchó y la puerta del despacho tembló violentamente.

\- ¿Quién...?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta pues la puerta voló en mil pedazos luego de otro golpe más poderoso que el anterior.

De entre el humo y los escombros, emergió una figura alta y delgada de apariencia amenazante, sus ojos grises destilaban demencia.

\- ¡Lestrange!- la reconoció el hombre apretando sus dientes con furia.

\- Longbottom- sonrió la mortífaga con placer.

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Otro encuentro interesantes y algunas reacciones que sin duda darán de qué hablar.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _Florfleur.-_ _ **Gracias, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _Karina.-_ _ **Hola, gracias por tus comentarios y pues tuvimos algo de interacción entre ambos personajes en este capítulo ¿no crees? Saludos!**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente, pues sí y ahora Hermione le dio a entender que sabía que había sido él; Bellatrix atacó a Percy por una buena razón (según ella claro) y lo descubriremos más adelante. En cuanto a la interacción de Harry y Hermione tengo el propósito de enfatizar cuán importante es su amistad porque, como bien mencionas, en los libros quedó relegadas algunas veces. Gracias!**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Hola! Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, hubo más interacción entre Draco y Hermione pero poco a poco será más importante, además está Neville para aderezar las cosas; la escena del cementerio ciertamente tuvo ese propósito además siempre he imaginado que ese recuerdo sería muy valioso para ambos puesto que fue muy emotivo desde mi punto de vista. Respecto a la aparición de Bellatrix ciertamente todo tiene que ver y, según el diccionario HP, la cicatriz fue hecha en el brazo izquierdo…ya veremos qué pasa con ese tema más adelante. Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	8. Una nueva profecía

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Una nueva profecía**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Sangre. Dolor. Rencor. Poder. Gloria. Muerte. Venganza. Llanto. Furia. Pena. Sangre._

 _Esa es mi vida y así será mi fin, temed mi camino enemigos del heredero._

 _-B.L.B.-_

…

\- Vaya, vaya. Pero qué inesperado placer Longbottom- agregó la atemorizante bruja dejando ver su desquiciada emoción a través de su sonrisa de dientes amarillos.

\- Lo mismo digo Lestrange- espetó el hombre colocándose frente a la anciana directora en actitud protectora- Creí que jamás volvería a verte.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- rio ella encantada de la vida ante la declaración del chico- Aunque temo decirte que en esta ocasión no vine por tu patética vida- confesó dirigiéndole una perversa mirada a la profesora McGonagall- Quítate de en medio y quizás vivas un poco más- ordenó mientras lanzaba un potente hechizo directo a la chimenea para volarla en pedazos- O quizás no- rio nuevamente.

\- Averigüémoslo- retó el otro mirando de reojo la destrozada chimenea sabiendo que ahora no había escape, no permitió que la directora lo apartara, esa sería su pelea. Tenía cuentas pendientes con esa bruja y ahora tenía la oportunidad de saldarlas de primera mano, finalmente podría vengar a sus padres, a Fred, a Tonks…quizás no era tan malo que la bruja siguiera con vida si con ello podía matarla con sus propias manos.

Bellatrix observó la furia del joven hombre y sonrió con perversidad, recordaba esa misma mirada en los ojos de Alice Longbottom, el mismo fuego justiciero, era repugnantemente conmovedor cómo el hijo imitaba el estúpido valor de una madre que jamás conoció (al menos no antes de que se volviera loca), pero no importaba en lo absoluto porque ambos terminarían igual…

\- Mmm, con que quieres luchar contra mí ¿eh? ¿Acaso finalmente te creció un par?- rio enarcando una ceja repleta de burla- Pero bueno, si tantos son tus deseos de reunirte con tus padres en San Mungo, te complaceré. ¡ _Crucio_!- exclamó súbitamente.

Neville erigió un escudo con rapidez bloqueando exitosamente la maldición imperdonable, pero la mujer fue inclemente. Más rayos salieron de su varita y Minerva contrarrestó muchos con una sorprendente habilidad para su edad, era en esos momentos cuando el joven profesor recordaba que su ahora colega era una hechicera formidable; el pelinegro atacó por su lado sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de acabar con esa bruja de una vez por todas.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos, cuando unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por las escaleras que subían al despacho. Bellatrix torció el gesto percatándose de la inminente intrusión y lanzó un perfecto Avada en dirección a McGonagall.

El ataque hubiera dado en el blanco si Neville no se hubiese lanzado sobre su antigua profesora tirándola al suelo en el último instante.

El rayo verdoso chocó contra el escritorio destrozándolo por completo.

Los pasos se escuchaban ahora demasiado cerca y Lestrange soltó una maldición para enseguida esfumarse en el aire entre un nube de humo negro, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. Los profesores intercambiaron una mirada repleta de sorpresa y miedo…Hogwarts no era seguro si esa mujer podía aparecerse a su antojo.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!- un joven hombre de ojos verdes entró al despacho seguido de varios de sus compañeros, su rostro estaba tenso pero expectante- ¡Neville¡ ¡Profesora McGonagall!- los reconoció al instante cambiando su gesto a uno repleto de preocupación.

\- Harry...hace un segundo Lestrange despareció, no pude detenerla- soltó el otro hombre poniéndose de pie lentamente y ofreciendo su mano a la otra mujer.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- No lo sé, pero es muy grave y extremadamente preocupante- intervino Minerva parándose con la ayuda del joven profesor. Estaba claramente consternada por ese súbito descubrimiento además de que casi había sido asesinada segundos atrás.

\- Terry, hay que buscar rastros extraños de magia por todo el lugar- indicó Harry a su compañero quien asintió liderando a sus otros colegas- En cuanto a ti- miró a Neville con dureza- No deberías estar aquí ¿dónde está el auror que se te asignó?

\- Ese auror me alejó del Colegio sin mi permiso y no quería permitirme volver- explicó llanamente pero sin arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?- suspiró el ojiverde sabiendo que sería difícil tratar a su amigo como a un simple civil porque, ante todo, también era un veterano de guerra.

\- Está petrificado en mi casa- confesó- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- agregó preocupado, tampoco la castaña debió de haber tomado muy bien su obligada retirada.

\- También se las ingenió para neutralizar al auror que la custodiaba y regresar al colegio- declaró Harry rodando los ojos- Afortunadamente se encontró con nosotros en el camino, así que debe de estar cerca de aquí.

\- ¿Hubo percances?- intervino la directora rápidamente. Cuando Lestrange llegó, había ordenado que todos los alumnos se refugiaran en sus Salas Comunes y ella tuvo motivos de peso para correr a su despacho. No obstante, los demás profesores se quedaron a luchar y estaba sumamente preocupada por su bienestar.

\- La profesora Trelawny...- informó el ojiverde a lo que la mujer mayor ahogó una exclamación llevándose una mano a la boca. Estaba sucediendo lo que temía desde hacía algún tiempo.

Neville agachó la mirada con tristeza, la profesora de adivinación se había convertido en su colega y la apreciaba a pesar de todas sus excentricidades.

De pronto, una cuarta persona entró al despacho tan rápido como una saeta.

\- ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó una agitada castaña mirando a los ocupantes del despacho con sincera preocupación.

\- Sí...- le dijo Neville con una mirada indescifrable, le alegraba verla a salvo pero seguía conmocionado por la muerte de Sybill.

Atrás de ella entró una rubia igual de agitada aunque sin perder su etérea mirada.

\- ¿Está bien profesora McGonagall?- llegó con la pregunta dirigida exclusivamente a la aludida y sin ver a nadie más.

\- Sí señorita Lovegood, gracias por su preocupación- respondió la aludida con algo de extrañeza. No comprendía esa preocupación de la joven mujer hacia ella, a menos que...

Luna Lovegood era una inefable.

Ella tenía contacto con la Sala de Profecías.

Ella lo sabía.

Ambas mujeres se miraron sabiendo que conocían el mismo secreto.

Harry frunció el ceño notando claramente que algo sucedía, primero el ataque a Trelawny, luego a la profesora McGonagall. Además, Hermione los había encontrado para luego desviarse por ahí con una extraña preocupación y ahora Luna llegaba de la nada preguntando precisamente por la directora.

Algo estaba pasando y no se lo decían.

\- Creo que hay muchas cosas qué decir y qué aclarar- habló el ojiverde- Así que hoy por la noche, terminando de evaluar la escena, iremos a Grimmauld para una reunión de emergencia- declaró sin esperar una respuesta.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron.

Definitivamente había mucho qué decir.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Molly Weasley se encontraba bastante entretenida preparando la cena para toda la familia, no había nada que le gustara más que alimentar a los suyos con la mejor de sus habilidades culinarias. Si bien era cierto que había perdido algo de peso desde la muerte de Percy, seguía siendo la misma mujer de cariño inagotable y todos agradecían el tenerla presente. Era una constante fuente de inspiración que decía que, sin importar el dolor, se podía seguir adelante.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda Molly?- le preguntó Fleur entrando a la concina con la elegancia natural que le daba su ascendencia francesa y, más específicamente, su herencia veela.

La pelirroja le sonrió a su nuera, reconocía que al inicio no le había agradado en lo absoluto el que su Bill se casara con ella, sin embargo pudo ver su error al haberla juzgado tan duramente sin antes conocerla. Fleur era una mujer, una hechicera y una madre increíble.

\- No querida, ya terminé y ya todos deben de estar por llegar- negó mirando de reojo el reloj familiar que ahora contenía muchas manecillas, todos los Weasley más Harry y Hermione. Aunque el no ver la manecilla de Fred o la de Percy, dolió.

Justo entonces, las manecillas comenzaron a moverse de 'Trabajo' o 'Escuela' a 'Lugar Seguro', este último era Grimmauld Place.

Las llamas de la chimenea se dejaron escuchar con fuerza.

\- ¡Papá!- chilló una voz infantil.

Fleur adivinó que su marido había llegado y fue directo a la sala para saludarlo.

Los Granger escucharon el ajetreo y bajaron por las escaleras a saludar también a los recién llegados Weasley y a esperar por la llegada de su hija junto a la chimenea.

Finalmente llegó Hermione, luego Harry, enseguida Luna, Neville e inesperadamente Minerva McGonagall. Todos portando una expresión grave.

\- Necesitamos hablar- dijo el ojiverde sin saludar siquiera a su prometida quien borró su sonrisa de inmediato, algo serio había pasado.

\- Nos encargaremos de los niños- se adelantó Jane Granger con diligencia plantando un beso en la mejilla de su hija a manera de saludo, su esposo la imitó. Molly deseó que hablaran luego de cenar porque, por sus caras, las noticias les quitarían el apetito.

Pero nadie replicó mientras Teddy y Victorie eran llevados a otra parte de la casa con la promesa de dulces.

Luego, todos los Weasley más Andrómeda y la seria comitiva final, se instalaron alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor con Harry en un extremo y Minerva al otro.

\- Como saben, ultimamente han habido muchos ataques- inició Harry tomando la palabra con naturalidad mientras permanecía de pie- Hoy mismo, Lestrange irrumpió en Hogwarts y asesinó a la profesora Trelawny- ante esto, todos comenzaron a murmurar preocupados hasta que callaron por el gesto severo que mantuvo el pelinegro- Sinceramente, no tengo idea de por qué hizo eso, hasta el momento creíamos que los objetivos éramos los que habíamos destruido las partes del alma de Voldemort. Ahora no estoy tan seguro- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a su mejor amiga pues era ella la que le había proporcionado esa deducción, no era que la culpara de equivocarse en su teoría si no que buscaba una confirmación u otras alternativas de su parte.

\- Entonces ¿tras de quién va Lestrange y por qué?- inquirió Charlie tomando la mano de Charlotte con aprensión, su novia no tenía motivos para involucrarse en todo ese desastre pero se negaba a dejarlo para regresar a Rumania.

\- Antes de adentrarnos de lleno en ese tema, hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar- dijo Harry gravemente- Necesitamos preocuparnos por la seguridad ante todo pues el que Lestrange violara una serie de barreras inviolables, es inaceptable. Ese traslador tuyo Hermione, ¿cómo se te ocurrió exactamente?- inquirió sacando a la luz el asunto que desde hacía tiempo rondaba por su cabeza.

La aludida sabía que tarde o temprano le preguntarían sobre eso, y no tenía problemas en decirlo.

\- Mis padres estaban preocupados por mi seguridad luego de la guerra, así que pensé en pedir un traslador de emergencia al Ministerio para que estuvieran más tranquilos- inició la castaña- Pero ese tipo de traslador sólo me sería útil una vez y si su registro caía en manos equivocadas...- suspiró- Así que decidí experimentar con el hechizo Portus y con varios más hasta que di con una combinación satisfactoria. Un traslador capaz de atravesar barreras de cualquier tipo, menos el Fidelius claro, y que se activara con una frase clave- explicó sin agregar que había empleado una excesiva cantidad de magia y esfuerzo en el proceso- Además, y ante todo, debía ser indetectable.

\- Un trabajo de hechicería admirable señorita Granger- la elogió sinceramente su profesora favorita a lo que ella no pudo contener un sonrojo.

\- Uno que nos salvó la vida- añadió Molly con profundo agradecimiento.

\- Es por eso precisamente que podríamos utilizarlo todos nosotros- asintió Harry- ¿Harías uno para cada uno de los presentes, Hermione?- pidió mirando a su amiga fijamente.

La aludida palideció un poco ante semejante solicitud, no era que no quisiera hacerlo pero no se esperaba que le pidiesen una producción en masa.

\- Harry, ese tipo de magia debe de ser sumamente complicada, no puedes pedirle tal cosa- intervino Andrómeda preocupada por la joven mujer a la que tanto había llegado a apreciar, conocía de sobra su brillantez pero también suponía que la magia empleada para crear semejante artefacto debía ser basta y la tarea poco sencilla.

La castaña por su parte sabía que sería complicado hacer lo que su amigo le pedía pero, al mismo tiempo, podría salvarle la vida a sus seres queridos y ella haría lo que fuese por esa oportunidad. Con tal de no sentirse inútil en una guerra en la que aparentemente era una hechicera obsoleta para el enfrentamiento varita a varita.

Así que tomó aire discretamente.

\- No te preocupes Andrómeda, puedo hacerlo- cortó Hermione con resolución- Aunque solamente podré dirigir esos trasladores a un lugar y sin un Fidelius de por medio, además los objetos utilizados en cuestión deben ser metálicos para una mejor canalización de la magia- declaró sin mucha emoción al saber de sus limitaciones pues no era lo mismo hacer uno a más de una decena.- Y necesito tiempo, la magia que ocuparé será bastante; también necesitaré algo de reposo para reponerla- agregó nuevamente frustrada por sus evidentes limitaciones, si tan solo tuviera la corteza mágica de alguien tan poderoso como Harry seguramente la labor sería más sencilla…

\- Todos podríamos usar un anillo como el tuyo, y nos encargaremos de que puedas descansar lo necesario- dijo Ron sentando al lado de Luna y mirando a su amiga con preocupación pero sabiendo que era necesario protegerse.

\- El lugar de la aparición destino pueden ser las escaleras de la entrada que no están escondidas completamente por el Fidelius- propuso Bill con su aguda mente analítica.

\- De ese punto podremos acceder rápidamente a la casa sin peligro inmediato- lo apoyó Fleur complementando su idea sin problemas.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte- soltó Neville mirando a la castaña quien enarcó una ceja- Tal vez no sepa realizar el hechizo pero puedo darte magia, toda la que necesites- agregó para que no lo rechazara de inmediato, y ella no lo hizo pues la intención era noble.

\- ¿Pero cómo entró Lestrange al castillo?- fue la siguiente pregunta por parte de McGonagall, la mujer no había podido dejar de pensar en esa cuestión, en que algo en sus defensas había fallado o había una grieta en el campo de anti apariciones. Quizás no era lo suficientemente buena para ser la directora y la guardiana del Colegio por eso su magia no reforzaba la legendaria barrera como debería hacerlo.

\- Cuando se fue murmuró algo y desapareció- informó Longbottom recordando haberla visto decir algo aparte de la maldición que soltó. También él estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de sus alumnos, no podían poner el castillo bajo un Fidelius y todo lo demás parecía inseguro.

George miró a Hermione con ojos críticos, la intensidad de su azul mirada la hizo voltear a verlo y ahí se trasmitió un mutuo pensamiento.

\- ¿Podría ser...?- inició George pensativo.

\- Imposible. Nadie sabe cómo hacerlo- negó la castaña de ojos marrones atando los mismos cabos que el gemelo, pero no creía que eso fuera posible.

Los demás los miraron con extrañeza, claramente no todos habían notado su muda conversación previa a esas declaraciones.

\- Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que Bellatrix Black fue una destacada alumna durante su paso por Hogwarts- comentó Minerva con pesadumbre y siguiendo el hilo de pensamiento y las miradas de los otros dos- Casi tan brillante como tú Hermione- observó con familiaridad, algunas veces no podía olvidar las viejas costumbres de llamarla por su apellido.

\- ¿Sólo soy yo o alguien más está perdido?- preguntó Ron confundido mirando de uno a uno a los últimos tres hablantes.

Algunos más apoyaron su pregunta.

\- Hermione conoce una manera para hacer lo que Lestrange hizo, eso de aparecer en lugares protegidos, y nos lo acaba de decir: con el traslador que creó- explicó George como si fuera de lo más obvio.

\- ¿Insinúan que Lestrange pudo haber llegado al mismo descubrimiento que Hermione?- cuestionó Arthur con claras muestras de angustia.

\- Quizás no exactamente al mismo pero sí a uno muy similar- opinó Bill contemplando la posibilidad.

\- Es lo único que tiene sentido- asintió Minerva.

\- ¿Cómo la detendremos si es así? No podemos dejar que se esté apareciendo por todos lados a su antojo y no podemos poner Fidelius en todos lados para evitarlo- aclaró el auror de ojos verdes evidenciando su preocupación, luego se desplomó en su silla.

Todos miraron a Hermione como esperando que les diera la respuesta en el acto, acostumbrados a que lo supiera todo y, puesto que ella había 'inventado' un tipo de traslador similar, debía saber cómo contrarrestarlo o bloquearlo al menos.

La joven se mordió su labio inferior suavemente.

Sin presión…claro.

Su cerebro comenzó a recabar y organizar toda la información que tenía respecto al tema, había leído decenas de libros y empleados muchísimas combinaciones de encantamientos para crear ese traslador, aunque una vez descubierta la secuencia ideal no era tan complicado bloquearlo; ese o cualquier otro hechizo con propiedades similares.

Aunque era arriesgado.

\- Sólo se me ocurre marcarla...- musitó, realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar en qué hacer para impedir usar este tipo de traslador, lo importante siempre había sido que funcionara y no lo contrario, sin embargo ahora era necesario detenerlo.

\- ¿Cómo que marcarla?- se extrañó Ginny sin comprender a qué se refería su mejor amiga, podía ser una experta sanadora pero había conceptos mágicos que se le escapaban.

\- Con la runa de halagaz- aclaró firmemente la otra.

\- ¡No!- la única inefable del lugar intervino con tal vehemencia que todos la miraron sorprendidos. La rubia no había hablado desde su llegada y el tono de su negación no presagiaba nada bueno- No puedes hacer eso Hermione, es peligroso- dijo mirando fijamente a la aludida.

\- ¿Alguien podría decirnos qué es eso de la runa de halagaz?- intervino Ron nuevamente perdido entre la marea de conceptos que decían los demás, se sentía fuera de lugar entre tanto erudito pero a la vez feliz al no ser uno de ellos. Todos parecían tener problemas con tanto conocimiento.

\- La runa de halagaz significa mal augurio- explicó Bill con seriedad- Sirve para impedir el paso, la he visto inscrita en algunas tumbas, pero...es magia negra- dijo mirando también a la castaña con preocupación, la quería como a otra hermana y no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- Ni hablar, con la magia negra no se juega- declaró Molly sintiendo un escalofrío, desde que era una niña su familia le había advertido que nunca se metiera con ese tipo de magia.

Otro pesado silencio inundó la sala.

\- ¿Es la única solución?- inquirió Harry en tono angustiado, sus ojos se veían resignados a través de sus anteojos.

\- No estarás hablando enserio- le espetó Ginny intranquila.

\- Es la única, otra cosa no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para bloquear ese tipo de magia, al menos si es la misma que yo empleé para hacer mi traslador- habló Hermione con tal seguridad que nadie pudo contradecirla.

\- Hermione, si alguien lo hace, ligarán sus destinos- intervino Luna nuevamente, estimaba a la castaña y no quería que se involucrara en eso de tan funesta manera.

\- Yo lo haré- se adelantó Harry, pensaba en usar ese método aunque sin involucrar a su mejor amiga. Él no era de los que dejaban que los demás se sacrificaran si estaba en sus manos impedirlo, aunque ahora se ofrecía por voluntad propia y no como parte de una profecía.

\- Harry- su prometida lo miró con una inmensa agonía, no quería verlo en peligro nuevamente. No era justo. Ellos se merecían un final feliz luego de tanta tragedia.

Él le devolvió una mirada llena de amor rogándole que lo entendiera, que la amaba pero tenía que hacer eso por el bien de todos.

\- Eso ya lo veremos- musitó Minerva sombríamente, ahora todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido…más del que le hubiese gustado.

\- Antes de decidir quién hará qué, tengo que decirles algo más- la castaña volvió a tomar la palabra preparándose mentalmente para una discusión- Malfoy encontró un libro...

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Tú qué tienes que ver con el hurón?- reclamó Ron sin poder contenerse.

\- Por favor ahora no Ron, continúa Hermione- lo calló Angelina quien no había hablado hasta entonces, pero tenía la suficiente confianza de intervenir. La aludida le agradeció la intervención, realmente no era momento para ese tipo de preguntas.

\- Como decía, Malfoy investigó algo sobre la reaparición de Lestrange en su biblioteca, y me dio un libro sospechoso al cual le faltaba una página; él dedujo que Lestrange la había arrancado deliberadamente por algún motivo. El problema es que es un libro muy raro, aunque por suerte Hogwarts posee una copia...

\- Por eso Lestrange entró a la biblioteca y revolvió la Sección Prohibida- dedujo rápidamente Minerva habiendo escuchado ese detalle en el reporte de los aurores.

\- Y por eso tú fuiste a la biblioteca en cuanto pudiste- completó Harry comenzando a atar cabos- Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que evadiste al auror?

\- Eso no es importante Harry, sino el libro...

\- Bueno ¿estaba ahí?- aceptó el ojiverde reordenando sus prioridades.

\- Ya no- todos mostraron signos de decepción ante esa respuesta- Afortunadamente ya tenía en mi poder la página que necesitaba- agregó sacando una hoja de papel un tanto arrugada y que claramente había sido arrancada con rapidez.

Neville recordó entonces que seguramente era el libro que le había visto leer y que se había encargado en devolver personalmente a su sitio. Era probable que hubiera arrancando la hoja en ese lapso.

\- Eso no fue lo más correcto, pero...- inició McGonagall con un gran aprecio por lo libros pero sabiendo que no había habido otra opción.

\- ¡Rayos Hermione, podría besarte!- saltó Ron con sincera emoción.

La castaña le dirigió una sonrisa divertida, e intercambió una mirada con Luna como diciéndole que ella no quería el beso. La rubia tan sólo intentó sonreír, pero el tema era serio.

\- ¿Y?- le urgió Ginny llena de curiosidad. El asunto, aunque peligroso, estaba resultando ser de lo más interesante.

Hermione tomó su postura de profesora, la cual había sido bautizada por Ron cuando la chica iniciaba con una de sus extensas explicaciones.

\- Los antiguos romanos creían que, cuando una persona moría, en su último aliento quedaba toda su fuerza vital- relató Hermione a lo que todos la escucharon atentamente- Si ese aliento era capturado, tendría el poder de curar cualquier enfermedad y, manipulándola adecuadamente, se podría engañar a la Muerte misma- terminó la breve explicación.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los demás analizaban lo dicho por la mujer, pero hubo alguien que no necesitó ese tiempo y abrió sus ojos con una expresión de absoluto terror.

\- No- fue el susurro ahogado de Harry quien miró a su mejor amiga en busca de la terrible confirmación a sus miedos.

Hermione no apartó su mirada y asintió lentamente, como sabiendo lo grave que era ese asentimiento.

\- ¿Viene ahí el hechizo para hacer eso?- soltó Charlie con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin notar la creciente tensión del ambiente.

\- No es necesario- declaró Ron con un tono demasiado sombrío como para pertenecerle, su hermano lo miró extrañado. Ron estaba pálido cual papel y sus azules ojos transmitían un profundo temor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione cerró los ojos y Harry tomó la palabra.

\- Horcrux- declaró el Hombre-Que-Venció.

La sola mención de esa palabra bastó para helar la sangre de los demás, todos sabían de esa abominable magia que Voldemort utilizó para engañar a la Muerte, la situación se había complicado exponencialmente.

\- ¿Qué es un horcrux?- preguntó Charlotte con una mirada confundida, era la única que no conocía el concepto.

Si bien ese conocimiento había sido compartido a todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, se decidió que el público en general no lo supiera, después de todo no querían que alguien se sintiera tentado a intentar incursionar en ese tipo de magia.

Charlie miró a Harry como pidiéndole permiso de algo y el ojiverde se limitó a asentir.

\- Un horcrux es un receptáculo en el cuál un mago tenebroso oculta un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de lograr la inmortalidad. Su creación implica magia muy avanzada y muy oscura. Se realiza con un hechizo desconocido…- explicó el hombre con una precisión intachable.- Y requiere la muerte de alguien para ser creado, su aliento final- concluyó enlazando el concepto con lo dicho por Hermione.

\- Otra más tratando de ser inmortal...- suspiró Harry con pesar.

\- Creí que no habían quedado rastros de ese tipo de magia en Hogwarts- intervino Neville intranquilo y mirando a la directora con duda.

\- Lo revisamos todo, Hermione destruyó los libros que Albus tenía del tema y borramos cualquier evidencia al respecto- declaró la mujer frustrada al saber que algo como eso se les hubiera pasado por alto.

\- Pues Lestrange encontró la manera y logró hacer su propio horcrux, quizás más de uno- bufó Ron golpeando la mesa en señal de impotencia, a su lado Luna lo tomó de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

\- La Muerte no puede ser engañada para siempre…- susurró enigmáticamente.

\- Eso explicaría por qué no murió con mi ataque- intervino Molly ignorando el comentario de la rubia, sus ojos destilaban el más puro rencor- Esa mujer mató a dos de mis hijos- gruñó sin poder evitarlo, Arthur la tomó del hombro conteniendo su propio dolor, él también había perdido a dos de sus niños a manos de esa bruja.

\- ¿Crees que…?- Harry habló abruptamente mirando a Hermione nuevamente quien abrió sus ojos deduciendo el resto de la pregunta.

\- No lo creo, la muerte de Sirius no fue usada para crear un horcrux- negó recordando ese momento con pena- Hubiera sido necesario contar con el cadáver o, al menos, una certeza más tangible de su muerte- aclaró habiendo analizado ese punto segundos antes.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás ese fue su primer intento- cuestionó Ron con creciente frustración.

Su amiga lo miró con algo parecido al reclamo.

\- No olvides quién leyó todos esos libros Ronald, los escritos pudieron haber sido destruidos pero el conocimiento sigue aquí- declaró señalando su cabeza a lo que el pelirrojo calló.

\- Al menos tiene tres- musitó Andrómeda participando de la nada, su mirada era obscura y repleta de amargura.

\- ¿Quiénes…?

\- Mi hija, Fred y Percy- enumeró antes de que se terminará de formular la pregunta, el mencionar a su hija todavía le costaba trabajo, especialmente sabiendo que habían usado su muerte para algo tan perverso.

\- Lestrange estaba loca, pudo haber matado a muchos más- intervino George con un tono furioso ante la mención de su hermano gemelo.

\- Solamente tomaría el aliento de vida de quiénes creyera significativos, no importa a cuántos más haya matado- aclaró la mujer Tonks con dureza.

\- No estamos seguros de eso- dijo Fleur tratando de poner lógica al argumento.

\- Podemos averiguarlo- dijo Luna llamando la atención de todos- El Departamento de Misterios tiene recursos y magia que jamás imaginarían, puedo diseñar algo que nos permita saber cuántos horcruxes tiene en base a la esencia de su magia…además los warstucks me ayudarán- elaboró demostrando claramente que era una bruja brillante pese a su excentricidad ¿qué eran los warstucks?- Si me lo permites, me quedaré con ese papel- pidió señalando la hoja que Hermione sostenía en su mano.

\- Adelante- asintió la castaña entregándola la hoja.

\- Traeré la espada de Gryffindor aquí mañana a primera hora, así nos aseguraremos de tener algo con que destruirlos cuando los encontremos- dijo Neville con esa firmeza que lo caracterizó en la batalla.

\- Si lo encontramos…- murmuró Ron cruzándose de brazos, recordaba todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para encontrar los de Voldemort.

\- Los encontraremos, son tres y seguramente están relacionados con Lestrange- dijo Ginny con seguridad, no podía perder la esperanza.

\- Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar- insistió Angelina imaginando las posibilidades.

\- Nos enfocaremos en averiguarlo, la bóveda de los Lestrange fue confiscada, revisaré el inventario para descartar opciones- dijo Bill con firmeza.

\- Le preguntaré a Narcisa si sabe algo- dijo Andrómeda decidida a ayudar- Mi hermana ciertamente siempre fue la más brillante de las tres, es una lástima que acabara en esto...- suspiró con un poco de nostalgia, algo de rencor y mucho pesar.

\- Entonces nos enfocaremos en buscar los posibles horcrux mientras Luna consigue el hechizo para determinar cuánto se crearon- resumió Harry como bien líder- Ahora, creo que Lestrange no fue a Hogwarts solamente a desaparecer ese libro y tampoco para matar a Neville, entonces ¿por qué se tomó la molestia de asesinar a la profesora Trelawny? ¿Por qué quería matarte Minerva? ¿Para hacer otro horcrux?- inquirió Harry con esa duda presente y mirando con fijeza a la aludida, por alguna razón sabía que la anciana conocía esas respuestas.

Los demás lo imitaron y la anciana en cuestión sintió el escrutinio, dirigió una rápida mirada a Luna quien asintió imperceptiblemente.

La directora emitió un suspiro cansado antes de tomar la palabra.

\- No, estoy segura que no era para eso- inició- Poco después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort durante la Batalla Final, Sybill se puso histérica y se encerró en la Torre de Astronomía, supuse normal que entrara en pánico luego de haber estado en la batalla y presenciar tanto horror, así que la dejé tranquila. Algunas horas después, buscando heridos y muertos, tuve que forzar la puerta de su escondite para asegurarme que estuviera bien, y la encontré acurrucada en un rincón. Creí que solamente estaba en shock, así que me acerqué para hablarle y tratar de tranquilizarla un poco, pero Sybill me tomó del brazo con fuerza mirándome con sus ojos completamente blancos, como sumida en un profundo trance...

\- Una profecía…- concluyó Harry con celeridad, él ya había experimentado lo mismo y podía reconocer cuándo era una profecía real.

\- Así es, en esa noche, Sybill dijo una profecía- confirmó la directora.

\- La misma que robó Lestrange del Departamento de Misterios, cuando asesinó a Percy- dedujo Hermione atando más y más cabos, todo comenzaba a encajar.

\- Una que Bella no quiere que nadie más conozca- completó Andrómeda temiendo lo peor.

\- Evidentemente esta profecía la involucra a ella, sino no la hubiera podido robar de la Sala de Profecías- asintió Ginny sabiendo algo de ese asunto- Pero ¿por qué nunca nos lo dijo profesora?- miró a la mujer con duda y cierto reclamo en su tono, nunca le había agradado que le ocultaran cosas.

\- Nunca he sido muy confiada de las profecías, además lo que dijo no lo vi como una amenaza inminente y ustedes necesitaban descansar. Quería que tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir libres de ese tipo de cosas, suficiente habían tenido ya con todo el asunto de Voldemort- suspiró de nuevo- Creí que olvidando que había pasado, nada sucedería. Pero al parecer fue un error, y las circunstancias se han encargado de sacar esa verdad- dijo resignada.

\- ¿Qué decía la profecía?- Luna hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente pero que no osaban vocalizar por miedo a hacerla más real.

El reloj marcó la media noche y las campanadas fueron las notas de suspenso que faltaban para completar la escena.

La cena había quedado olvidada, nadie tenía hambre.

Minerva McGonagall tomó aire y dirigió su mirada hacia la nada.

 _ **\- 'Jaque Mate.**_

 _ **El Rey Negro ha caído.**_

 _ **Las blancas ganan, pero el juego aún no acaba.**_

 _ **Las Reinas están de pie,**_

 _ **Ambas poderosas, ambas iguales, una Negra y otra Blanca.**_

 _ **Cuando una resurja y el doceavo mes muera,**_

 _ **La Reina Marcada hará a la otra su igual y el juego dará comienzo.**_

 _ **La Reina Negra será inmortal hasta que el equilibrio sea restaurado,**_

 _ **Hasta que la Muerte sea retribuida por el engaño,**_

 _ **Hasta que la Reina Blanca se torne Negra.**_

 _ **Jaque…'-**_

Recitó la mujer al pie de la letra, la había memorizado en un vano intento de descifrarla, pero hasta ese momento no la había comprendido.

El comedor se quedó en otro pesado silencio, esta vez más largo que los anteriores.

Pensaban en el posible significado de esas crípticas palabras, algunas partes parecían ser claras, pero otras eran confusas. Aunque con las profecías nunca se sabía, ¿acaso era mucho pedir que los videntes fueran concretos por una sola vez?

Al parecer sí.

\- Creo que si la profecía habla de nuestro mundo, pues el rey caído debe ser Voldemort, con lo que puedo deducir que Harry representa al rey blanco. Porque ambos son magos excepcionalmente poderosos que estuvieron destinados a enfrentarse a muerte- comenzó Ron sorprendiendo a todos al ser el primero en hablar, aunque la realidad es que él era un excelente jugador de ajedrez y sabía de lo que hablaba.

\- Entonces ¿nosotros somos las piezas blancas?- inquirió Charlotte tentativamente.

\- Eso parece, pero si ellos son los reyes, ¿quiénes representarían a las reinas?- preguntó Bill.

\- Pues si la profecía involucra a Lestrange, ella muy probablemente sea la Reina Negra. Porque fue la más leal de los mortífagos según muchos- propuso Fleur siempre analizando las posibilidades con cuidado.

\- Suena lógico, pero ¿quién de nuestro bando representa a la Reina Blanca?- lanzó la pregunta Neville siguiendo la teoría que estaban formulando entre todos.

\- Podría ser Ginny- susurró Angelina aludiendo a la relación que la joven pelirroja mantenía con Harry quien era el supuesto rey.

La sanadora en cuestión, se sintió mareada en ese instante, no quería ser ella. Era demasiado...una cosa era haber madurado y otra muy diferente tener una profecía personal.

\- No lo creo- negó Arthur sin querer ver involucrada a su única hija en esa predicción tan fatídica.

\- Yo tampoco, la reina en el ajedrez no es precisamente la pareja del rey, sino una pieza muy valiosa que lo protege. ¿Me equivoco Ronald?- Andrómeda miró al pelirrojo en busca de aprobación.

Ron asintió pensativamente y con un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso.

\- Además puede no ser una mujer, la profecía es sólo una metáfora- comentó George.

\- Cuando examiné el lugar donde estaba la profecía robada- inició Luna sabiendo que ahora era capaz de revelar esa información, porque luego de la confirmación del retorno de Lestrange su jefe le había autorizado a cooperar en todo lo posible- La placa llevaba las iniciales de los involucrados. S.C.T. como vidente, es por obvias razones Sybill Cassandra Trelawny- todos asintieron escuchándola con atención- M.M. como testigo es Minerva McGonagall, eso ya lo sabíamos. En cuanto a los personajes mencionados estaba B.L.B, es decir Bellatrix Lestrange née Black...- asintió para sí confirmando sus propias sospechas, puesto que lo anterior ya lo había descubierto por su cuenta.

\- ¿Y el otro juego de iniciales? Dime que no eran G.M.W.- instó Harry realmente preocupado porque, por su causa, Ginny podría estar en peligro y envuelta en la peligrosa profecía.

Ginny lo tomó de la mano con fuerza, si ese era su destino...

\- No- los calmó la rubia a lo que Harry soltó la respiración que contenía- Las otras iniciales eran H.J.G.- confesó dirigiendo una triste mirada a su amiga de ojos marrones, había llegado a esa conclusión tiempo atrás y ahora estaba segura que era la única respuesta.

Hermione Jean Granger se quedó inmóvil.

H.J.G.

No podía ser posible.

Ella no podía ser la mencionada.

Su vida entera, desde que descubrió que era una bruja, había sido lo suficientemente tumultuosa y complicada sin la necesidad de una tonta profecía personal.

No obstante, todo encajaba macabramente. Ella había sido la única que permaneció junto a Harry sin importar nada y siempre lo había tratado de proteger. Ella había sugerido marcar a Lestrange con la runa de halagaz hacía unos instantes. Y ahora sabía que ella debía de marcarla con su propia magia...pero no quería ser ella. No quería cargar con ese peso porque no sabía si podía dar la talla como Harry lo hizo.

Era un peso demasiado grande, su amigo de ojos verdes era el héroe, el salvador, el elegido...no ella.

Ella ni siquiera podía salvarse a sí misma, ¿cómo esperaban que salvara a alguien más? Quizás debió ser auror y así por lo menos tendría más oportunidades. Porque, al parecer, el asunto terminaría siendo como el de Harry, es decir, o ella mataba a Lestrange o a ella la mataban.

Vivir o morir.

Matar o ser asesinada.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba la mano y salió de sus reflexiones de golpe.

Todos la miraban con pena, dolor y tristeza. Como si estuviese condenada a un horrible destino.

Y así era…

¡Pues no!

¡No lo aceptaba!

Se puso de pie con brusquedad y endureció tanto su mirada que creyó poder perforar una cabeza si se lo proponía.

\- No lo acepto…

\- Hermione…

\- ¡No!- negó- Lucharé con ustedes, haré todo por ayudarlos, pero no dejaré mi destino en manos de una tonta profecía. ¡Yo elijo mi propio camino!- espetó duramente.

\- Tranquila, esto…

Pero no escuchó más pues sintió cómo todo su entorno comenzaba a diluirse en la nada y las muchas voces que hablaron eran meros ecos lejanos que no podía comprender.

Su mente trató de recobrar la concentración, sin embargo todo parecía un sueño, cada vez más irreal y creyó que en cualquier momento se despertaría en su cama para luego reprenderse por lo absurdo que era su subconsciente.

No obstante, pasó el tiempo y no despertó.

Teniendo claro que no se despertaría, su mente decidió utilizar un mecanismo de autodefensa que sencillamente consistía en entrar a modo de batalla donde sus pensamientos se apagaban casi por completo y su cuerpo actuaba por instinto. Así, sus ojos se opacaron y sus músculos se tensaron mientras el ruido a su alrededor se agudizó.

Alguien volvió a tocar su brazo y su adrenalina se disparó de golpe. Casi saltó hacia atrás alejándose del lugar donde estaba tan rápidamente que nadie pudo detenerla y su silla cayó al suelo con un estruendo, una mano trató de detenerla pero su cuerpo reaccionó soltándose con fuerza.

Escuchó un murmullo pero lo ignoró.

Otra mano se acercó y detectó una varita por el rabillo de su ojo, así que no esperó más y corrió hacia la salida de la casa y, cuando sintió que los hechizos protectores quedaban atrás, giró sobre sí para desaparecer.

¿Volvería?

Quizás.

Cuando aterrizó en medio del bosque lo primero que hizo fue aplicar un hechizo detector asegurándose que nadie estuviera ahí además de ella misma, luego conjuró una serie de hechizos protectores, los mismos que utilizó durante La Búsqueda años atrás.

Al comprobar que efectivamente estaba sola y segura, su instinto liberó a su mente, la cual trabajó a toda marcha procesando los recientes eventos.

\- Maldición- murmuró la joven dejándose caer al suelo repleto de hojas secas.

Ahora ella estaba en el punto de mira del problema.

Y había huido cual pequeña niña asustada.

Patético.

Vergonzoso.

Desastroso…

No podía regresar con los demás, no quería hacerlo…no quería enfrentar sus miradas llenas de pena, o escuchar sus palabras de consuelo o que le dieran su apoyo incondicional.

Entonces ¿qué quería?

Quería tener alas para irse volando muy lejos…pero eso era imposible.

Analizó su situación actual, estaba sentada en medio del bosque sin otra cosa más que su varita y la ropa que llevaba puesta con la que sintió cómo el frío de la noche lastimaba su piel, no había llevado su túnica de viaje al salir.

No podía regresar a Grimmauld, no iría a la Madriguera ni a su casa o a la de sus padres. Así que su única opción era el Ministerio o quedarse ahí esperando morir de hambre como seguramente pasaría.

Necesitaba moverse, ir a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla…o buscarla.

La idea que tuvo era tan descabellada como efectiva, pero como estaban las cosas decidió arriesgarse sabiendo que nada peor podía pasar.

Se levantó lentamente y volvió a desaparecer, aunque en esa ocasión con un destino claro.

Aterrizó justo frente a unas enormes puertas hechas de hierro forjado donde un elfo apareció de inmediato para recibirla como era la costumbre si alguien se presentaba.

\- Peck, vengo a ver a tu amo- declaró sin agregar otra cosa.

La criatura la notó claramente alterada por algo y no hizo preguntas. La dejó entrar conduciéndola hasta la sala de visitas de la mansión.

\- Peck llamará al amo enseguida señorita Hermione Granger- reverenció el elfo desapareciendo como era su costumbre, esos seres raramente caminaban.

Minutos después un somnoliento Draco Malfoy encontró a Hermione Granger parada en medio de la sala de su mansión, eran las dos de la madrugada y la visita era más que inesperada.

\- ¿Granger?- la llamó.

Ella lo volteó a ver con una desesperanza tal que terminó de despertarlo por completo.

\- Sé que sonará extraño Malfoy, pero necesito un lugar para quedarme- soltó en un tono aparentemente indiferente- Y aquí nadie me buscará- añadió.

El rubio no pudo contener su sorpresa y su boca se quedó ligeramente abierta. ¿Qué pudo hacer pasado para que esa mujer se viera tan rota? ¿Y para que le pidiera refugio precisamente a él, precisamente en ese lugar?

En el pasado, se hubiera reído en su cara echándola a patadas de su casa sin pensárselo dos veces, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. No le gustaba verla así. Extraño. Casi parecía como si le importara.

No.

Imposible.

Imposible, sin embargo...

\- Sígueme- le indicó firmemente.

Ella asintió y ambos subieron al primer piso de la mansión y caminaron rumbo a la sección de las habitaciones.

El ojigris abrió una de las puertas y entró seguido de la mujer. Era una enorme habitación con una gran cama matrimonial en el centro, un bonito tocador, una pequeña sala y otra puerta que seguramente conducía a un baño privado.

\- Gracias- le dijo ella comprendiendo que ahí podía quedarse.

\- Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a Peck. Quédate el tiempo que necesites- le respondió el rubio imitando su tono indiferente, no quería hacer las cosas más grandes de lo que eran.

La castaña suspiró y tomó el brazo del hombre deteniendo su intento de partida. Él la miró con confusión, pero no se apartó.

\- De verdad, gracias- declaró ella con total sinceridad. Especialmente porque no la había cuestionado ni nada parecido. Además no tenía por qué recibirla pues no le debía nada, sin embargo lo había hecho sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Supongo que esto es lo que pasa cuando se es civilizado- le restó importancia, aunque sabía que ese agradecimiento significaba mucho para ella.

No se dijo nada más y Draco se fue.

El hombre caminó con lentitud rumbo a su propia habitación pensando en lo inverosímil de la situación.

Hacía apenas unos meses que le hablaba en buenos términos a la castaña y ahora la estaba alojando en su casa como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Por una vez en su vida se vio incapaz de hacer algo sobre lo cual tenía control absoluto: no pudo dejar desamparada a Granger. Y que sus ancestros lo perdonaran, pero no se arrepentía.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos?

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Aquí es donde todo empieza, un capítulo definitorio para nuestros personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _Florfleur.-_ _ **Sinceramente a mí también me sorprendió el beso, aunque pareció ser lo correcto durante la escena. Como leímos ninguno de esos dos murió aunque estuvo cerca, sus papeles en esta historia todavía no acaban. Gracias por tus comentarios, saludos!**_

 _Lorena.-_ _ **Gracias, ciertamente Neville dejó de ser un niño asustadizo pero Bellatrix simplemente pertenece a otro nivel, lo cual no impidió que lucharan aunque sin llegar a la muerte de alguno. Lo que Hermione encontró fue revelado y ahora todos tienen un nuevo reto frente a sí. Saludos!**_

 _Caroone.-_ _ **Hola y gracias por tu apreciación, espero hayas disfrutado la trama y claro que planeo más participación por parte de Draco (el final del capítulo pronostica muchas cosas).**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Hola! Gracias por tu constancia como siempre; claro que pasa algo, sería aburrido de otra forma ¿no crees? Neville tendrá su participación en la vida de Hermione y, como el beso, es inevitable, me parece que el chico tiene mucho por dar, peleó con Bella pero no fue abatido además salvó a la directora. Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _Viridianasag.-_ _ **Me alegra que aún pueda sorprender y realmente, como mencioné, también yo fui sorprendida por la química entre ambos jóvenes, especialmente porque será un triángulo interesante. Ahora todo se complicó con una nueva profecía y la implicación de Hermione con ella. Saludos!**_

 _Valery Riddle-_ _ **No es un atrevimiento, cuando leen mis historias estoy consciente de que expongo una parte íntima de mi psique al mundo y qué mejor que para pasar un buen rato tanto escribiendo como leyendo sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por tener esa opinión de mis historias, me gusta seguir el cannon de alguna manera aunque me tomo muchas licencias para moldear los eventos como me hubiera gustado que fueran o como mi imaginación me lo permite. Tendremos Neville para rato pero ahora es el turno de una intervención por parte de Draco, especialmente porque Hermione estará alterada por todo lo que sucede, una mezcla perfecta para lo inesperado. Espero leerte pronto, saludos!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	9. Resonancia

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Resonancia**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Algunas veces veo a mi hijo durante largos segundos, únicamente para reafirmarme a mí misma que valió la pena. Todo lo que pasé valió la pena por verlo a él sano y salvo. Todo con tal de que él tuviera más oportunidades…de que pudiera vivir._

 _Ahora lo veo, y tiemblo al pensar que alguien podría volver a amenazarlo._

 _No la dejaré._

 _-N.M.B.-_

…

Nadie sabía dónde estaba Hermione Granger.

Llevaba apenas una noche desaparecida pero todos estaban sumamente preocupados desde que salió de Grimmauld en un frenesí de terror, más aún cuando no pudieron seguirla o rastrearla, lo peor fue que no volvió a la mañana siguiente; comprendían que, luego de una noticia de la magnitud de una profecía, la joven mujer necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar y asimilar las cosas, no obstante si algo le pasaba…

\- ¿Cómo que no saben dónde está nuestra hija?- reclamó Edward Granger con un claro gesto de molestia, después de todo a ellos les habían confiado su seguridad. Además, no era como si fueran simples civiles, ellos tenían a su dichosa magia para proteger a su hija o por lo menos para no 'perderla' como aparentemente habían hecho.

El hombre estaba molesto y muy preocupado.

\- Anoche se fue un poco alterada y no ha regresado- se excusó Molly sintiéndose directamente responsable ante los padres de la joven mujer a la que quería como a otra hija.

El hombre de ojos marrones miró a la pelirroja con severidad, gesto que le había heredado a su hija y al que todos habían aprendido a respetar.

\- ¿Y por qué motivo se fue alterada, si puede saberse?- insistió el hombre con recelo.

\- Descubrimos algo, bueno, impactante...- dijo Molly sin atreverse a dar muchos detalles respecto a la susodicha profecía, ella misma se negaba a dejar que la joven castaña lidiara con ese supuesto destino, sin embargo no podía hacer demasiado para impedirlo.

\- Si algo la alteró lo suficiente como para que se fuera sin decirles a dónde, no la encontrarán- intervino Jane- Si ella no quiere, no la hallarán jamás- agregó con tranquilidad, conocía muy bien a su hija porque, entre otras cosas, había heredado su terquedad.- ¿Recuerdas Edward, cuando era pequeña y cierta vez le prohibimos leer hasta tarde?- le preguntó a su marido con una sonrisita.

El hombre tuvo que suavizar su gesto ante el recuerdo.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, se enojó tanto que simplemente desapareció, me refiero a que no podíamos encontrarla por ningún lado y casi llamamos a la policía, hasta que horas después regresó como si nada hubiera pasado- asintió el castaño.

La pareja compartió una nueva sonrisa y Jane se acarició el estómago, se preguntaba cómo sería su bebé al crecer. ¿Sería parecido a su hija o completamente diferente?

\- Pero necesitamos encontrarla lo antes posible, es importante- intervino Ron a lo que Harry le dirigió una dura mirada que decía 'cállate'. El ojiverde sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su mejor amiga y la comprendía mejor que nadie, por eso sabía que necesitaba espacio.

\- Estoy segura que regresará, pero solamente cuando se haya calmado, no antes- aclaró la mujer embarazada sabedora de tener la razón, su marido se limitó a emitir un largo suspiro, no podían más que esperar.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿En unos minutos? ¿Unas horas? ¿Días? ¿Meses?- se alteró un poco Ginny, quería estar con su amiga para apoyarla, estaba preocupada por ella pero la otra se había marchado negándola esa posibilidad, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

\- No te alteres hija, estoy seguro que a Hermione no le pasará nada malo- la calmó su padre tampoco del todo tranquilo, pero debía ser fuerte por quienes no podían serlo.

La joven sanadora bufó inconforme y salió de la cocina en dirección a su cuarto.

Atrás de ella, Harry se disculpó con los demás para seguirla sin esperar otro segundo.

\- Tu padre tiene razón Gin, debemos calmarnos- le dijo el pelinegro entrando a la habitación de la chica.

La pelirroja suspiró y los dos se sentaron en la cama mirándose con tristeza.

\- Ella no se lo merece Harry...después de todo lo que han pasado…lo que ella ha pasado…- inició con frustración y tristeza- …creo que…debí haber sido yo...- musitó mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas a traición- Pero deseé tanto no serlo, que ahora me arrepiento de mi cobardía...- añadió sintiendo realmente que ella merecía ser la profetizada por el simple hecho de que, por unos infinitos segundos, no quiso serlo.

Harry la miró con idéntica tristeza y la rodeó con sus brazos en un intento de consolarla.

\- No digas eso, tú no eres una cobarde Gin, simplemente no era tu destino- le dijo su ahora prometido- Además, Hermione es una persona muy fuerte, podrá con esto porque todos nosotros estaremos a su lado pase lo que pase. No dejaré que enfrente esto sola, sabes que nunca la abandonaría.- declaró con firmeza- Aunque…debo confesarte algo, amo a Hermione como a una hermana y daría mi vida por ella- en ese punto hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Pero me alegro que no hayas sido tú- confesó el hombre- No soportaría la posibilidad de perderte cuando me costó tanto aceptar que te amaba y poder tenerte entre mis brazos- agregó abrazándola con mayor fuerza.

Ginny separó un poco sus cuerpos para mirarlo con un gesto enternecido aunque matizado por un rastro de ligera molestia.

\- Insinúas que de haber sido yo, ¿no podría con esa carga?- preguntó algo indignada.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero...- aclaró el ojiverde sin querer iniciar una discusión en esos momentos.

\- No, no lo sé- negó ella con terquedad.

\- No quiero discutir Gin, lo único que digo es que Hermione vivirá y superará esta prueba tal como lo hice yo- explicó con más calma de la que realmente sentía.

\- ¿Y si no puede? ¿Si es demasiado para ella? ¿Si Lestrange es demasiado poderosa?

\- No existen esas alternativas- evadió el hombre sin querer evaluar esos posibles escenarios, no soportaría perder a su amiga y estaría con ella hasta el final de ser así necesario, moriría por ella si se lo pedía pero no sacrificaría a su Ginny.

La chica lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños, podía ver claramente la agonía por la que pasaba el otro y sabía que tenía miedo, al igual que ella.

\- Oh Harry, tengo miedo- se lamentó expresando lo que sentía y abrazando nuevamente a su prometido.

El chico se refugió en ese gesto ya no para consolarla, sino para darse fuerzas a sí mismo porque sabía que las necesitaría más que nunca.

\- Yo también tengo miedo, pero te prometo que cuando esto termine, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos de cabello anaranjado- le dijo con seguridad.

\- O quizás con indomable cabello negro y notables defectos en la vista- sonrió ella tranquilizándose un poco al imaginar ese futuro, le emocionaba la idea de convertirse en madre pero primero debían hacer de ese mundo un lugar seguro.

\- Esperemos que sin eso último- sonrió él de vuelta mirando a su prometida con cariño- Te amo- declaró sin razón ni motivo específico. Sólo lo sintió.

\- Yo también te amo- le correspondió sabiendo que esas declaraciones espontáneas eran las mejores.

Sentados en la cama, se besaron con ternura y un poco de urgencia.

Juntos, formarían una familia.

Cuando todo terminara.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe despertando de una funesta pesadilla en la que una profecía la unía inexorablemente a Bellatrix Lestrange; por lo que ella huía de Grimmauld para buscar refugio en a la mansión Malfoy.

Una verdadera absurdez si se ponía a pensarlo.

Al comenzar a estirarse, primero notó que no estaba en su cama ni en ninguna otra cama conocida, luego observó la habitación para nada familiar, y entonces la realidad la golpeó como una bludger.

No había sido una pesadilla, en realidad había una profecía acerca de ella que la vinculaba a Lestrange, y también estaba realmente refugiada en la mansión Malfoy.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente para luego nuevamente abrirlos más calmada.

Luego, se levantó con lentitud dándose cuenta que seguía vestida con la ropa del día anterior, tanto había sido su cansancio que ni un simple encantamiento pudo hacer para cambiarse a algo más apropiado. Decidiendo que no quería pensar en sus problemas en ese momento, se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio de donde tomó pluma y pergamino para mandar una carta al Ministerio de Magia con la ayuda Tissy con el fin de que no la buscaran, conociendo a sus amigos, y familia, a esas alturas ya estarían reportándola como desaparecida o algo peor.

La misiva fue breve pero contundente: no quería ser encontrada.

Peck la ayudó a pasar el recado a Tissy, pues la elfina no podía atravesar las barreras de la mansión sin la autorización de los Malfoy y, como no planeaba llamarlos, prefirió que Peck la ayudara.

Conteniendo un suspiro, entró al cuarto de baño sorprendiéndose gratamente al encontrarse con una tina similar a la del baño de prefectos de su antiguo colegio, aunque claro que mucho más pequeña. Por lo cual decidió consentirse un poco y escogió una variedad de aromas para formar el jabón que generó una espuma de aromas florales.

Recargó su cabeza en uno de los bordes de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en el baño, pero cuando salió el elfo de la mansión la esperaba con un semblante pacífico y servicial.

\- Peck espera que el baño haya relajado a la señorita Hermione Granger- reverenció sonriendo con sinceridad.

\- Así fue Peck, gracias- le correspondió ella ligeramente más relajada.

\- El ama Narcisa Malfoy ha encargado a Peck que le informe a la señorita Hermione Granger que puede disponer de cualquier túnica que le plazca del guardarropa- informó la criatura con entusiasmo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, la madre de Malfoy ya sabía que estaba ahí. Lógico aunque la noche anterior no había pensado en la existencia de la rubia en lo absoluto.

\- Gracias

\- La comida es a las tres de la tarde, es decir, en una hora- agregó sabedor del tiempo mediante la magia- Cuando esté lista la escoltaré al comedor- a lo que ella asintió y el elfo se esfumó en el aire.

Por la hora, concluyó que había dormido mucho más de lo que había pensado porque ya era bastante tarde, lo cual le recordó que en realidad tenía hambre aunque, a decir verdad, no tenía mucho entusiasmo de compartir una comida con los Malfoy…pero tampoco sería educado evadirlos si la habían recibido en su casa tan inesperadamente.

Mmm, era una decisión difícil. ¿Hambre o recelo? ¿Educación o recelo?

Cuando su estómago hizo un ruido de protesta, tomó una decisión.

Del guardarropa, escogió una túnica color carmín de la exquisita selección que le había sido ofrecida. Las prendas estaban acomodadas por tonalidad y todas eran acordes a la temporada, fácilmente contó dos docenas de conjuntos, y la que escogió había sido una de sus favoritas. No era precisamente lo que ella hubiese usado para salir a la calle pues era demasiado elegante, pero también era una túnica muy hermosa y su ego femenino no fue capaz de pasarlo por alto.

Supuso que ya vestida de esa manera, tendría que hacer algo por su cabello, así que lo arregló un poco e inspiró profundamente mentalizándose para reunirse con los Malfoy. Después de todo, pensó, ya nada la podría afectar tanto como lo del día anterior, así que una comida con los rubios era el menor de los males del momento.

Llamó a Peck suavemente a lo que el elfo apareció sonriéndole ampliamente y la condujo por los complicados pasillos de la mansión, luego bajaron por las escaleras principales hasta que llegaron al comedor familiar.

Hermione se sintió aliviada por haber llegado ahí sin tener que atravesar el salón donde, años atrás, Bellatrix decidió divertirse a expensas de ella…el tan solo recordarlo le provocó un escalofrío, más al saber que esa bruja seguía con vida y ahora ella debía enfrentarla de alguna manera…

Su corazón se aceleró ante semejante pensamiento y el pánico comenzó a inundarla…

\- Buenas tardes señorita Granger - la aristocrática figura de Narcisa Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos y, sin saberlo, previno uno de sus ataques de pánico- Tome asiento por favor- agregó estando ella misma sentada en la esquina derecha de la larga mesa rectangular, su hermoso rostro era educado pero impenetrable.

\- Buenas tardes señora Malfoy- respondió la aludida tomando asiento frente a la otra mujer en el lugar opuesto de la mesa. No había rastros de Malfoy hijo.

\- Espero haya dormido bien y que las túnicas hayan sido apropiadas, lamentablemente desconozco su estilo de vestir- continuó la otra sin dar señales de que le molestara su inesperada estancia o que quisiera averiguar los motivos de la misma.

\- Dormí muy bien, y las túnicas son hermosas gracias por su hospitalidad- agradeció la más joven con educación y sin querer ahondar más en la conversación.

\- Ya veo- fue la sucinta respuesta de la otra, sabía que su inesperada invitada no estaba cómoda con ella.

Hermione también se percató de lo extraño que era el estar teniendo una conversación con esa mujer y precisamente en ese lugar siendo que la última vez que las dos mujeres se habían encontrado ahí, la más joven había sido torturada por la hermana de la mayor.

Recordaba haber visto el pálido rostro de Narcisa Malfoy observando cómo su hermana la torturaba, recordaba haberle rogado que la ayudara, que hiciera algo…sin embargo la rubia simplemente se había quedado callada, observándola fijamente con sus fríos ojos metálicos.

Esos mismos ojos que ahora la miraban tan atentamente como antes.

La rubia notó cómo la magia de la menor se agitaba por instinto y supo lo que pasaba por su mente sin tener que ser una adivina, no pasaba un solo día sin el que recordara todos los horrores de la guerra.

\- Señorita Granger…- susurró Narcisa con un nuevo gesto, algo parecido al arrepentimiento.

\- Por favor no lo haga señora Malfoy…- la castaña la interrumpió pues no quería hablar del tema y temió que la mujer quisiera sacarlo a flote.

\- No, tiene que escucharme señorita Granger- insistió una vez más con ímpetu, debía decirle la verdad a esa joven- Sé que han pasado años desde que terminó la guerra y que quizás sea muy tarde, sin embargo quiero que sepa que me arrepiento profundamente de no haber hecho nada cuando…

\- No lo diga, no quiero escucharlo- dijo Hermione apretando sus puños y tratando de apartar ese recuerdo de su memoria, si bien nunca lograba olvidarlo.

Entonces su antebrazo emitió una dolorosa punzada y la chica no pudo más que apretarlo con su mano derecha en claro gesto de incomodidad.

Narcisa la observó con pesar, sabía que la tortura dejaba una huella imborrable y la joven mujer frente a sí, había sufrido mucho. Lo que era peor, a manos de su propia sangre.

\- Por favor, necesito que lo sepa- insistió elevando un poco más su voz- La vi sufrir injustamente y fui demasiado cobarde como para intervenir, pero debí haberlo hecho, debí haber detenido a mi hermana...me forcé a observar cada segundo de su tortura como un castigo personal y me prometí que, si salíamos vivos de eso, le pediría perdón…le suplicaría que me perdonara…- confesó mientras la otra cerraba sus ojos luchando por contener el llanto.

\- ¿Se forzó a observar?- en ese punto emitió una risa seca- ¿Esa es su idea de castigo?- inquirió mirándola con una clara chispa de rencor a la vez que su tono se agriaba- Usted ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su hermana me torturaba, no hizo absolutamente nada…- soltó abriendo nuevamente sus ojos para encarar a Narcisa quien palideció ante la acusación- Le rogué, le supliqué…pero usted únicamente mantuvo su gesto impasible y no hizo nada…

La rubia sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero no se permitió derramar ninguna pues no lo merecía, únicamente miró a la más joven con súplica.

\- Al contrario de lo que piense, no soy una persona sin sentimientos y me dolió ver sufrir a un inocente, a alguien de la edad de mi propio hijo, pero…no podía hacer nada, un movimiento en falso y Bellatrix hubiera matado a Draco y a Lucius- se defendió con la voz rota, no era una mujer emocional ante extraños pero le debía una explicación a esa joven, le debía una disculpa.

\- ¡Iba a matarnos a todos!- explotó a lo que la mesa tembló ligeramente debido a la magia de la castaña.

La rubia agachó la mirada con culpa pero se puso de pie con fluidez.

Ante ese movimiento, Hermione también se puso se pie con su varita en mano, lista para defenderse si era necesario; el dolor de su cicatriz aumentaba a cada instante haciéndola menos empática que de costumbre.

No obstante, la mujer Malfoy hizo lo que jamás creyó que hiciera, llegó frente a ella, la miró a los ojos y le ofreció su varita como si nada.

La varita era una parte esencial de cualquier mago o bruja, era una extensión de su propio ser, y todos resguardaban la propia con celo; si a un mago le arrebataban su varita era una señal de hostilidad pues perdía su alianza con el arma, en cambio, al ofrecerla perdía su orgullo.

\- Perdóneme por favor, si para ello es necesario que sufra lo mismo que usted, hágalo- suplicó sin apartar su mirada- Cobre la deuda que tengo con usted, déjeme resarcir un poco todo el daño que le causé- agregó sin titubear.

La otra sintió un atisbo de incredulidad ¿acaso la mujer les estaba dando autorización para que la torturara? ¿Estaba demente?

Sin embargo su mano se movió casi imperceptiblemente y estuvo tentada a tomar la varita de la rubia, si acaso para romperla frente a sus ojos y supiera lo que era sentirse impotente…pero, como una brisa fresa, su furia fue reemplazada por la compasión al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos metálicos que siempre creyó indiferentes…esa mujer también había sufrido mucho y no podía culparla de cobardía pues fue ella quien salvó la vida de Harry mintiéndole a Voldemort.

Además, sabía que el estar pidiéndole perdón y el ofrecerte su varita era algo duro para su ego, especialmente por sus anteriores creencias sobre la superioridad de la sangre.

Sabiendo que nadie merecía ser humillado, sobre todo cuando mostraban claramente arrepentimiento, inspiró profundamente y estiró su mano para cubrir la ofrecida pero sin quitarle la varita.

\- No soy esa clase de persona…la perdoné desde hace mucho tiempo por mucho que la herida siga doliendo- confesó mientras la rubia la miraba con sorpresa- No voy a negar que deseé que el Ministerio los retuviera en Azkabán por el resto de sus días, pero cuando Harry me dijo que había sido usted quien mintió por él, quien engañó a Voldemort para salvarle la vida…supe que no podía odiarla- declaró componiendo una amarga sonrisa- Su deuda conmigo quedó saldada cuando mintió por Harry- concluyó.

Narcisa miró la sinceridad en las palabras de esa joven mujer y sintió que su corazón latía con alivio, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

\- Será mejor que comamos, no quisiera desperdiciar esta comida- propuso la castaña soltando la mano de la otra pero Narcisa la retuvo apretando ligeramente su extremidad.

\- Gracias- asintió la rubia secando sus ojos para luego soltarla y regresar a su lugar.

Pasado el dramático aunque breve episodio, las dos mujeres comieron en silencio; la castaña no pudo evitar dirigir ocasionales miradas al asiento de la cabecera donde seguramente Malfoy se sentaba, se preguntaba dónde podía estar. No la habría ido a delatar con sus amigos ¿o sí? No lo creía de ese estilo, sin embargo le intrigaba su paradero.

\- Mi hijo, aunque no lo parezca, es un hombre muy ocupado- dijo la rubia adivinando la pregunta sin expresar de su invitada- En estos momento se encuentra en una junta de negocios, pero regresará más tarde- agregó terminando con el contenido de su copa.

La castaña asintió.

\- Su hijo me ofreció...

\- No tiene que decirlo, puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite señorita Granger, mi hijo me comentó sobre su solicitud así que no se preocupe. Por mucho que lo dude, aquí ya nadie nunca le hará daño y siempre será bien recibida- cortó Narcisa presintiendo que vería a esa joven mujer involucrada de algún modo con su familia.

\- Gracias señora Malfoy- asintió sin poder evitar seguir sintiéndose algo incómoda pero creyendo en la palabra de esa mujer, después de todo ahora sabía que Narcisa Malfoy tenía un corazón- ¿Será posible que use su salón de hechizos?- preguntó recordando que tenía cosas qué hacer.

Narcisa no se sorprendió ante la pregunta, toda familia mágica con reputación tenía un salón acondicionado para hacer hechizos peligrosos o experimentales ya que eran lugares especialmente diseñados para canalizar la energía mágica y aislarla del resto de la casa. Tampoco le sorprendía que la castaña supiera ese dato pese a sus orígenes, después de todo, su fama la precedía.

\- Desde luego, siéntase con la libertad de ir a donde guste y si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo- concedió la señora de la mansión con sincera amabilidad.

Hermione no esperó mucho más y, excusándose, se retiró del comedor.

A pesar de todo, no podía quedarse sin hacer algo.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Hay noticias?- preguntó un joven de expresión preocupada.

\- Ninguna- respondió el otro sentándose en uno de los peldaños de Grimmauld Place, el último que estaba protegido por el Fidelius. El clima era frío aunque eso no les impidió salir para sentirse un poco menos asfixiados en la casa.

\- Voy a buscarla- dijo el primero sin molestarse en sentar.

El segundo lo miró con abatimiento y cansancio, sin embargo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sigues siendo tan testarudo como siempre- soltó sin malicia.

\- Y seguiré siéndolo pues veo que su supuesto mejor amigo no hace nada por encontrarla- reclamó en un tono que no era propio de él.

Ante eso, Harry Potter borró su sonrisa y miró al otro con extrema seriedad.

\- Ella es más que mi amiga, es mi hermana y no creas ni por un segundo que no me preocupa- le dijo con voz firme, esa que usaba para temas importantes y que hacía que la gente lo obedeciera.

Su interlocutor sintió el peso de ese tono y suspiró tornando su gesto a uno cansado.

\- Lo sé…lo lamento Harry, es solo que quiero apoyarla en estos momentos que deben ser difíciles para ella- confesó sentándose finalmente a su lado.

El ojiverde lo miró detectando algo que nunca había visto, algo que quizás siempre estuvo ahí pero él tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para notarlo.

Aunque ahora era evidente.

\- Vaya- susurró para luego pasarse una mano por su rebelde cabellera- ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó con ligereza.

El aludido lo miró algo confundido por la pregunta y frunció el ceño en el acto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo quiero apoyarla? Pues desde siempre, ella es mi amiga- se defendió creyendo que era una especie de reclamo.

\- No, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorado de ella?- elaboró entretenido por su reciente descubrimiento.

Neville Longbottom se quedó callado, luego apartó su mirada de la del ojiverde y recargó su mentón cobre una de sus manos.

Bueno, ya lo habían descubierto así que no tenía caso negarlo.

\- Creo que desde que me petrificó- confesó en un tono entre resignado y melancólico.

Harry soltó una pequeña risita.

\- Eso es mucho tiempo Neville- le dijo sonriente- Y algo masoquista a decir verdad, mira que enamorarse de la primera chica que te hechiza…- bromeó.

\- No soy el único- sonrió mirándola con la camaradería que habían forjado durante los años de conocerse.

\- Ginny jamás me ha hechizado, solamente me amenaza con hacerlo- rio recordando a su pelirroja con cariño.

Neville miró su gesto y volvió a suspirar.

\- Durante años la admiré en silencio porque no me creía digno de ella- inició recordando su infancia- En cuarto año me atreví a invitarla al Baile de Navidad sólo para descubrir que una estrella internacional de Quidditch me había ganado a hacerlo- bufó- Eso únicamente me confirmó mis miedos, no era suficiente para ella…de ahí en adelante la brecha entre nosotros simplemente creció, la veía inalcanzable- siguió relatando- Después salió con McLaggen, pasó lo de Dumbledore, Hermione se fue con ustedes para derrocar a Voldemort, se convirtió en una heroína, se hizo novia de Ron…y ahora esto- finalizó con un deje de añoranza.

Harry lo miró atentamente, su amigo había madurado mucho pero ciertamente guardó ese secreto demasiado tiempo, pese a que efectivamente Hermione pareció estar siempre bastante saturada...

\- Si en verdad la quieres, no desperdicies más tiempo- le aconsejó, creía que Neville era un buen hombre, alguien que jamás lastimaría intencionalmente a Hermione y posiblemente la ayudara a sanar su corazón.

\- Por eso quiero estar a su lado, pero lo veo más difícil que nunca- alegó refiriéndose mudamente a la nueva profecía.

\- Al contrario, ahora más que nunca ella necesitará de todo el amor de sus seres queridos- insistió- De no haber sido por eso, Voldemort me hubiera asesinado desde que era un bebé. El amor gana guerras y creo que debes luchar por ese sentimiento, lucha por ella y dale lo que yo no puedo darle- le pidió con una apabullante sinceridad.

En ese momento, Neville descubrió algo más de Harry Potter, él amaba a Hermione Granger. Pero el suyo era un amor fraterno, uno que no implicaba deseo sino un cariño tan intenso que, de no haber encontrado a Ginny, estuvo seguro que ellos estarían comprometidos en ese momento.

Con eso claro, su resolución de luchar por Hermione se solidificó.

\- Cuando la encontremos, lo haré- asintió mirando hacia el cielo mientras se prometía a sí mismo que nunca más dejaría pasar otra oportunidad de estar con ella, no más.

Hermione era la mujer para él, estaba seguro pero…

¿Sería Neville el hombre para ella?

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Señor Malfoy, ¿usted qué opina?- la voz de un hombre sacó al aludido de sus reflexiones.

\- Opino lo mismo que usted- respondió en automático esperando que esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

Los otros cuatro personajes asintieron satisfechos y el rubio se tranquilizó de inmediato. Estaba en una ronda de negociaciones con unos magos de origen ruso a quienes les interesaba comprar acciones de los Malfoy. Tener éxito en ese trato sería un gran paso hacia delante, porque tendría una fuerte inyección de capital que le permitiría extender su dominio fuera de Europa hacia Asia, haciéndolo más poderoso e influyente de lo que ya era.

Lo único malo era que no lograba concentrase en la reunión. Peor aún, era que la razón tenía un nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger.

' _Maldita sea'_ pensó. Le preocupaba (sí, le preocupaba) el estado en el que la chica llegó a pedir refugio a su mansión. No le había preguntado nada por consideración, pero estaba realmente intrigado.

Además no había podido quedarse en casa ese día, su madre seguramente la estaba atendiendo como a una invitada distinguida, pero aun así quería verla, necesitaba verla. Aunque tendría que esperar hasta la noche.

Y las horas pasaron demasiado lentas para su gusto.

Cuando la luna ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, el rubio entró a su mansión con fingida calma y desgana como sería lo usual luego de una tediosa junta de negocios.

En el comedor, solamente encontró a su madre tomando su cena, ¿dónde rayos estaba la castaña? ¿Acaso ya se había ido? Quería encontrarla, pero no quería preguntarle a su madre por ella, se vería demasiado obvio que estaba ¿preocupado?

\- Está en el salón de hechizos- habló Narcisa al adivinar el conflicto interno de su hijo.

\- ¿Quién?- él se hizo el desentendido de inmediato.

Narcisa le dirigió una mirada de obviedad, no entendía por qué su hijo y la castaña insistían en fingirse mudos. No hacían las preguntas que querían y ella debía adivinarlas, por más obvias que pareciesen. Algo pasaba y ese algo cambiaría muchas vidas, incluyendo la suya.

Draco dio media vuelta sin agregar nada más y se dirigió al lugar señalado.

'¿Estará haciendo alguna de sus tonterías?' pensó el rubio creyéndola capaz de todo por el estado en el que había llegado. El salón de hechizos rara vez lo utilizaba él mismo, no era del tipo que le gustara experimentar pero sabía perfectamente para qué servía y le preocupaba que Granger estuviera realizando algún experimento peligroso…

' _Un momento'_ se detuvo en seco fuera del cuarto.

¿Acaso él, Draco Malfoy, estaba de verdad preocupado por Granger? No...no. Por supuesto que no. Lo que le preocupaba era tener que explicar ante el Ministerio el que se llegara a encontrar el cadáver de la castaña en su mansión.

Sí, definitivamente era eso.

Respiró conforme con su explicación y abrió la puerta.

Lo que presenció, cambiaría su vida para siempre, aunque no lo supiera en ese instante.

La figura de la castaña se encontraba frente a una especie de altar de piedra lleno de runas, con su varita realizaba complicados movimientos. Un viento casi místico la envolvía y agitaba furiosamente su cabello mientras ráfagas doradas salían de su varita.

Se podía respirar magia en ese lugar, una magia libre, primigenia, poderosa y definitivamente atrayente.

La misma magia del rubio sintió una agitación, el ambiente era tan impresionante que su corteza mágica lo percibió. Era como si la magia de esa mujer tuviese una resonancia que llamaba a la suya por improbable que eso pareciera.

Jamás había visto a Hermione Granger en semejante estado, era sorprendente e impactante, exudaba magia, poder y una belleza que nunca había notado.

Estaba deslumbrado.

El instante le pareció una eternidad pero, de pronto, todo acabó.

Como si se tratara de un agujero negro en absorción, todo desapareció. Solamente quedó la mujer en medio del cuarto. Débil, tuvo que hincarse en el suelo.

Draco finalmente soltó la respiración que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo y se acercó al lado de la agitada mujer rápidamente pero con extrema precaución.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó ayudándola a ponerse de pie y todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de acontecer.

Ella lo miró como si no supiera qué hacía ese rubio en ese lugar, ni qué hacía ella ahí. El ojigris insistió un poco más con esas dos preguntas, pero, al ver que la mujer no respondía, decidió dejarlo de momento.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos cargándola sin problemas para llevarla hasta el cuarto donde había dormido la noche anterior. La metió con delicadeza en la cama cambiando su ropa por una de cama mediante un movimiento de su varita, y dejó que durmiera lo que necesitara para reponer sus energías.

Al contacto con la almohada, la castaña cayó fulminada.

Y no despertó hasta el amanecer del cuarto día.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Ya reportaste su desaparición, Harry?- inquirió un pelirrojo cuando el auror llegó a casa después de otro día más de trabajo.

\- No...- contestó el pelinegro con cansancio.

\- ¿Por qué? No sabemos dónde está, podría estar metida en problemas, podría necesitarnos. Lestrange pudo haberla encontrado...- soltó el otro hombre sin poder contener su preocupación.

\- ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso, Ron?- le espetó su amigo con dureza ante la presión del ojiazul.

También Harry estaba muy preocupado por el paradero de la castaña, pero no podía hacer mucho y quería confiar en las palabras de la señora Granger sobre que su amiga estaba bien y que sencillamente quería estar sola.

\- Entonces no entiendo por qué no la has reportado- insistió el guardián.

\- Porque no me dejaron levantar un reporte sobre su desaparición, ni tampoco puedo buscarla utilizando mi puesto de auror- explicó con frustración.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos con el mismo miedo reflejado en sus pupilas; luego, se dejaron caer en los sillones de la sala de Grimmauld.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Ya pasó el tiempo necesario para reportarla como desaparecida- dijo el pelirrojo sin poder dejar el tema de una vez.

\- Lo sé, pero la misma Hermione envió una carta a mi jefe y al Ministro pidiendo vacaciones y que por favor no la buscaran- confesó claramente inconforme- Así que por eso no califica como desaparecida...

\- ¡Pero está en peligro! Con todo lo reciente debe de sentirse muy mal...- objetó el otro comenzando también a exasperarse.

\- Ya lo sé Ron, pero qué podemos hacer- el ojiverde se pasó varias veces la mano por su cabellera revolviéndola aún más- He revisado todos los lugares donde podría haber ido y he preguntado por ella a todos los que conoce, pero nada. Es como si hubiera desaparecido y ambos sabemos que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo- bufó.

Ron soltó un bufido, claro que lo sabía.

\- ¿Trataste ya en los lugares a donde no iría?- la etérea voz de una rubia sobresaltó a los dos amigos.

\- Luna- el pelinegro se puso de pie para recibirla.

\- Hola Ronald, Harry- los saludó con normalidad.

\- Hola Luna- le respondió el pelirrojo como si de pronto todo lo demás hubiese quedado en el olvido.

Harry observó el cambio en el ambiente y se alegró por sus amigos, ambos merecían encontrar felicidad en medio de tanto caos.

\- Mmm, será mejor que hablemos luego, voy a saludar a Teddy y a Ginny- se excusó el ojiverde astutamente.

Una vez que la pareja quedó sola, se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Hasta que finalmente la rubia se acercó al hombre plantándole un beso en la boca sin titubeos. Fue breve, como un saludo cariñoso y nada más.

\- No sé porqué me siento de pronto como la chica tímida de esta relación...- musitó Ron con el rostro rojo cual tomate.

\- No tiene nada de malo ser vulnerable de vez en cuando- sonrió ella sentándose a su lado- Y ¿a cuál relación te refieres Ronald?- agregó a lo que el otro se quedó de piedra.

\- Bueno, eh, yo creí que, bueno...- no sabía qué decir porque realmente no se habían sentado a hablar para definir lo que tenían, el chico había asumido que estaban en una relación pero ahora no lo sabía.

\- No te angusties Ronald, me encantaría tener una relación contigo- le sonrió ella al ver su conflicto interior- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- añadió como si nada, aunque con la mayor sinceridad posible ya que hacía mucho tiempo había comprendido que ese pelirrojo sería parte de su futuro.

El guardián de los Cannons se puso más rojo si eso era posible, tanto que seguramente en cualquier momento le comenzaría a salir humo de las orejas.

\- ¡Luna!- exclamó reaccionando al fin- Se supone que yo soy el que debe hacer esa pregunta- reclamó cruzándose de brazos con fingido enojo para ocultar su pena.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres ser mi novio?

\- ¡Sí quiero!- se apresuró a contestar el hombre- Pero sólo si yo soy el hombre en esta relación- exigió con un gesto de niño encaprichado.

La rubia soltó una risita cristalina que hizo que el otro se relajara y también sonriera, le encantaba la risa como de campanilla de su ahora novia.

\- Si eso te hace feliz Ronald- asintió ella sin moverse de su sitio.

Ron asintió satisfecho y se acercó a la mujer dispuesto a hacer el primer movimiento de su nueva relación definida, pero ella se apartó sutilmente. Él la miró desconcertado.

\- Si voy a jugar el papel de damisela, es justo que debas conquistarme antes de besarme- rio ella claramente divertida con la situación.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que te dé rosas y esa clase de cosas?- inquirió el hombre totalmente despistado, en cuestiones de romanticismo era una roca o, como diría su amiga castaña, como una cuchara sin gran gama de emociones.

\- Ay Ronald, me refiero a lo que me refiero- la ojiazul se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, aunque esta vez profundizó la caricia- Será mejor que vayas a buscar a Hermione- agregó levantándose con ligereza para dejarlo solo en la estancia como si nada fuera de la común hubiera pasado.

Ron sonrió, esa mujer era de lo más peculiar que había conocido, pero le fascinaba. Podía imaginarse fácilmente amándola.

Amor, ¿de verdad podría enamorarse nuevamente? Después de Hermione, creyó que no podría encontrar a alguien que lo complementara, a quien lo aceptara sin condiciones ¿acaso Luna podría hacerlo?

Suspiró y decidió hacer caso a su novia. Subió a las habitaciones en busca de Harry portando una boba sonrisa en su pecoso rostro. Si alguien preguntaba, él había dado el primer paso...

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y se encontró a los dos prometidos en una situación bastante incómoda.

\- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó el pelirrojo apresurándose a taparse los ojos como si estos le quemaran.

\- ¡Rayos Ron! ¡¿Qué nunca tocas?!- le chilló Ginny separándose del pelinegro de un salto y acomodándose su playera mientras Harry se apresuraba a ponerse la suya.

\- ¡No pensé que debía tocar!- objetó el otro aún sin ver- ¡Esto me provocará un trauma de por vida! ¡Un hermano no debería ver jamás a su hermana en situaciones así!- se lamentó exagerando las cosas como era su costumbre.

\- ¡Cállate y sal de aquí antes de que te hechice!- le exigió su hermana con furia poniéndose también su túnica.

El menor de los varones Weasley salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y bajó rápidamente a la sala donde se lamentó el haber visto la escena anterior. Verdaderamente un hermano nunca tendría que haber visto a su hermanita y a su mejor amigo en esa posición. La imagen le causaría un trauma de por vida. ¡Esos dos no tenían descaro, por Merlín!

Minutos después, Harry entró al lugar con su túnica arreglada y sin señales que delataran lo que estuvo haciendo hacía apenas unos instantes.

\- En verdad deberías tocar la puerta para la próxima- comentó el ojiverde como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- No me lo recuerdes, trataré de pretender que eso nunca pasó- suspiró el otro haciendo una mueca- Cambiando de tema, Luna y yo somos novios- confesó sin querer seguir con el tema anterior y deseoso de compartir la noticia con su mejor amigo.

\- Vaya, muchas felicidades. Debo decir que no me lo esperaba- le dijo su amigo con una sincera sonrisa, en realidad sí se lo esperaba y algo le decía que la rubia había tomado la iniciativa pero eso no se lo diría a Ron.

\- Sí, bueno gracias- se sonrojó- Aunque ahora eso no es lo más importante, ¿dónde buscaremos a Hermione? La idea de Luna no parece mala, además ya lleva cuatro días desaparecida...por más que creas que necesita su espacio, algo malo pudo haber sucedido…

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿qué lugar pensaría ella en el cual nosotros nunca la buscaríamos?- razonó Potter entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- A lo mejor el último lugar donde ella misma iría...

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada sabiendo ya la respuesta.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Amo Malfoy, lo buscan en la entrada principal- informó un elfo doméstico apareciendo en el comedor mientras el aludido y su madre cenaban.

\- ¿Quién?- inquirió el hombre sin esperar visitas.

\- El auror Harry Potter y el señor Ronald Weasley- el rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar ese par de nombres. Uno ya indicaba problemas, pero los dos significaban desastre.

\- No los dejes pasar, iré a verlos yo mismo- ordenó terminando con su vino y disculpándose ante su madre quien le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Draco caminó con paso lento hacia la reja que separaba el territorio de su mansión del mundo exterior y tardó considerables minutos al ser tan vastos sus jardines. Al otro lado de dicha reja pudo distinguir claramente una cabellera negra azabache totalmente despeinada y otra color zanahoria.

Se acercó a la reja sin abrirla y los miró con su usual superioridad.

\- ¿Qué quieren, Potter, Weasley?- preguntó el hombre con evidente desprecio y sin molestarse en saludarlos como era lo educado.

\- Déjanos pasar Malfoy- habló Harry tratando de no perder la calma mientras Ron hacía lo propio. Tampoco él se molestó en saludar.

\- Oh, temo decirles que esta es mi casa y, sin una orden oficial, no veo porqué tendría que dejarlos entrar- expresó el dueño de la mansión- Y como al parecer no tienen una o ya estarías en mi estudio gritando, Potter, les pido se larguen- sonrió con satisfacción. Él sabía que si ese par de cretinos tuviera una orden, no se molestarían en pedir permiso para entrar.

\- Te lo advierto Malfoy...- gruñó Ron comenzando a enrojecer debido a la furia.

\- A mí no me adviertes nada Comadreja- lo calló el rubio- ¿A qué vinieron en primer lugar?

\- No sabemos dónde está Hermione- confesó Harry sabiendo que no lograrían nada con hostilidad. Además en esa ocasión no podía irrumpir en la mansión como la vez pasada y el hurón lo sabía a la perfección. Así que se tragó su orgullo de momento, el paradero de su amiga era más importante que sus viejas rencillas escolares.

\- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que yo sé algo de Granger?- inquirió enarcando una ceja con estudiada elegancia.

\- Sé que ustedes dos se han mantenido en contacto durante estos últimos meses, y éste es el último lugar al que ella vendría y, por lo mismo, en el que nosotros la buscaríamos- explicó el ojiverde sin dejar de esforzarse en mantener su autocontrol.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que Potter no eran tan descerebrado como parecía, tal vez sólo el Weasley era el estúpido del dúo.

\- Pues te equivocas como es tu costumbre Potter- negó- No sé absolutamente nada de Granger y no quiero verlos un segundo más por aquí- mintió, después de todo ella no quería ser encontrada y él no era ningún soplón…ya no.

\- ¡Si nos estás mintiendo, te golpearé tan duro Malfoy, que no podrás moverte en días!- explotó Ron sin poder seguir soportando al arrogante hurón.

\- Lo dices como si te temiera Comadreja- siseó el rubio sin dejarse intimidar ni por un segundo.

\- Basta- medió Harry- ¿Dices la verdad Malfoy?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos tenían una intensidad amenazante.

' _Legeremancia_ ' dedujo Draco erigiendo rápidamente sus escudos mentales que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. Una pequeña parte de su ser se sorprendió ante esa sucia treta del supuesto mago más perfecto y noble del mundo.

\- No me interesa si me creen o no- espetó con amargura- Ahora lárguense de una vez, no son ni remotamente bienvenidos aquí- los despachó dando media vuelta para regresar a su mansión.

Mientras caminaba, pudo escuchar más amenazas de parte del molesto Weasley, pero ignoró al pobretón descerebrado.

Regresó al comedor para terminar su cena con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Asumo por tu rostro, que los corriste no muy amablemente- comentó su madre terminando con su vino lentamente- ¿A qué venían?

\- A buscar a Granger claro- respondió llanamente.

\- ¿Y?- lo instó a continuar.

\- ¿Y qué? Hasta donde yo sé, Granger no está aquí y no he sabido absolutamente nada de ella- contestó de lo más tranquilo, mentir le salía casi tan natural como respirar.

\- Lo entiendo hijo, pero no estoy segura de que tu manera de alejarlos haya sido la más conveniente, después de todo el señor Potter es un auror muy respetado y el señor Weasley un jugador afamado- inició la mujer consternada ante las acciones de su único hijo.

\- Eso no me interesa, Granger vino aquí para no ser encontrada y ya nos dijeron que estaba bien, sólo agotada- la cortó el hombre- Además Potter no vino como auror o hubiera entrado sin más, así que no me preocupa que pueda inculparme de algo- agregó.

Cuando Hermione no había despertado, Draco había mandado llamar al sanador de la familia para que la revisara. El veterano mago les había dicho que ella estaba bien, sólo extremadamente agotada - en cuestiones de magia- y que despertaría en cuanto su cuerpo se estabilizara. Así que no la habían internado en San Mungo para evitar que la comunidad entera se enterara dónde y cómo estaba.

\- Me parece que hiciste lo correcto- soltó su madre con sinceridad.

Ese comentario sorprendió al joven hombre pues no se lo esperaba.

\- Vaya, creí que me reprenderías sobre el riesgo innecesario que estoy corriendo- le dijo el rubio terminando con su propia cena.

\- Claro que no- la mujer lo vio levantarse con toda la intención de irse- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, suspiró derrotada, realmente algo estaba pasando. A su hijo le estaba importando.

Draco entró a la habitación donde su castaña invitada aún dormía profundamente. La miró respirar con normalidad y suspiró por lo bajo. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba y porqué ese insulso sentimiento de protección había surgido en él. Era absurdo y ahora parecía un acosador al espiar a la chica en su sueño. Cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir a su propia habitación. Cuando ella despertara obtendría algunas respuestas.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo luego de arreglarse, fue ir al cuarto de la castaña para revisarla más por costumbre que por una decisión consciente.

Se sorprendió al encontrarla completamente arreglada y mirando hacía los jardines desde el balcón de la habitación. Parecía tranquila y mucho más repuesta.

\- Ya era hora de que despertaras Granger- la saludó.

Ella lo volteó a ver con una cansada sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí Malfoy?- preguntó sin molestarse en moverse del balcón.

\- Tres días aproximadamente- respondió saliendo también al balcón para acompañarla. Se le veía pálida y cansada a pesar de haber dormido tanto tiempo.

\- Vaya, espero no haberte alarmado- comentó con algo de sarcasmo.

\- No, de hecho ya tenía el lugar perfecto para ocultar tu cadáver- respondió el otro también con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Y dónde es ese lugar si puedo saberlo?- sonrió ella ante el juego, porque estaba segura que eso era, un juego y no una amenaza.

\- Si te lo digo, podrías alertar a alguien y me descubrirían- rio también- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?- preguntó tocando el tema que había ignorado cuando ella llegó a pedir refugio.

Hermione lo miró fijamente descubriendo, en medio de esa tormenta que eran sus grises ojos, una chispa de preocupación.

¿Sería correcto confiarle sus miedos a Malfoy? ¿Podría confiar en él? Si no la había corrido de su casa hasta ese momento, y se tomaba la molestia de preocuparse por su salud, supuso que podría intentarlo.

Inspiró profundamente. Nunca hubiese imaginado que ella, Hermione Granger, estaría a punto de confiarle su mente a Draco Malfoy. Aunque tampoco imaginó que sería parte de una profecía, así que...al parecer todo era posible.

Él la miró con paciencia esperando a que decidiera responderle, ya fuera con la verdad o con alguna mentira.

\- Creo que…voy a morir...- soltó ella.

Y el corazón de Draco se detuvo.

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Se intensifica el drama por lo que todo puede pasar, en este capítulo no tuvimos mucha acción pero pronto regresará la adrenalina.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _Arysia.-_ _ **Eso es algo positivo en mi mente (lo de los escalofríos), no supe muy bien cómo redactarla al incinio y veo que no quedó tan deplorable; Hermione evolucionará en carácter ciertamente. Gracias!**_

 _Florfleur.-_ _ **Fue un buen partido, hubo cosas entretenidas pese a todo (mis condolencias). Gracias, esperaba dotar a la historia de algo atrevido aunque no descabellado, precisamente porque Rowling nos abrió la puerta me permití entrar a ese mundo literario. Gracias!**_

 _WALIXELA.-_ _ **Me da gusto leerte nuevamente, y te entiendo, la angustia de las espera es dura pero vale la pena, además trato de actualizar de manera constante; de la profecía te aseguro que sabremos más. Gracias!**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Hola! Gracias por lo de la profecía, sé que la última línea deja un suspenso en el aire pero no puedo revelar nada aún; exactamente, Bellatrix es un personaje complejo pese a estar cegada por la devoción a Voldemort, seguía conservando su inteligencia y lo demostró engañando a la Muerte; por otro lado, Hermione nunca fue descrita como una hechicera imbatible por lo que quise darle realismo a su miedo, tanto así que fue al lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía. Saludos!**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente y gracias como siempre por tus comentarios. La profecía tendrá trascendencia y me alegra que notaras la relación que tienen con el título así como con el desarrollo de la historia; tal como lo dices es como percibo a esas dos hechiceras y Hermione definitivamente hubiera sido una mortífaga letal, no puedo decir demasiado pues serían spoilers aunque tus teoría son siempre bien recibidas.**_

 _ **Hermione se subestima como cualquier ser humano paranoico hace (o al menos muchos), para eso necesitará reforzar su confianza y retarse a sí misma; la intervención de Draco es y será importante. Hasta pronto!**_

 _Valery Riddle-_ _ **Hey! Pues así se suscitaron las cosas y me parece que fue una decisión entre consciente y desesperada; sabremos más de Bellatrix y de sus intenciones, además claro de la profecía. Estoy de acuerdo que a Hermione le faltó que le diesen su lugar pero en fin, nada más que crear historias puede hacerse. Gracias!**_

 _Viridianasag.-_ _ **Gracias! Hermione no se me haría de las personas que caerían en depresión de esa manera, más bien la veo con la fiereza de una leona. ¿Qué te pareció lo que sucedió respecto a ese triángulo?**_

 _Lorena.-_ _ **Hola, hola; pues la verdad todo queda por verse, quizás si Hermione es más inteligente no hay que olvidar que Bella es más astuta y poderosa (puede ser), su enfrentamiento es inevitable. Respecto a Draco pues ya vimos que está algo confundido. Saludos!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	10. La muerte le sienta bien

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **La muerte le sienta bien**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _La vida es irónica, te da para quitarte y te quita para darte...mi vida en específico ha sido trágica, desde el instante mismo en el que nací en mi familia. Luego, por mis elecciones amorosas y finalmente por mis creencias. Lo perdí casi todo y solamente un trocito de todo eso que amé me mantiene en pie: mi nieto._

 _-A.T.B.-_

…

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó el rubio en voz alta y sin dejar ver su alteración, seguramente la mujer estaba exagerando como era costumbre en los de su Casa.

La aludida soltó un suspiro, parecía que lo único que hacía últimamente era suspirar.

\- Bueno, al menos creo que moriré sin remedio- explicó mirando hacia el bello jardín de la mansión, jamás imaginó que el lugar de sus pesadillas pudiera tener un paisaje tan hermoso- Lestrange me matará o yo la mataré y, muy probablemente, moriré con ella…en cualquier caso estoy muerta- elaboró un poco más sabiendo que no estaba siendo muy explícita.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Granger?- el hombre no comprendía del todo lo que su antigua compañera le estaba diciendo, aunque la simple mención de su "querida" tía no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- Seguramente ya te enteraste que Lestrange mató a la profesora Trelawny- ella lo miró para verlo asentir, lo había leído en el periódico- Lo que voy a decirte es algo delicado y necesito que me prometas no repetirlo- le dijo antes de continuar con la historia.

Draco enarcó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Como sea- declaró pero la mujer lo miró con dureza- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo prometo- aclaró a lo que ella asintió conforme.

\- Lestrange asesinó a la profesora debido a una profecía…una que la involucra directamente a ella y, desafortunadamente, a mí- en ese punto contuvo su molestia, su tristeza y su frustración para no llorar ahí mismo- Tal parece que mi destino es enfrentarme a tu demente tía- confesó con un gesto resignado.

Draco parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Y suspiró.

\- No creí que fueras de esa clase de personas- dijo en un tono algo decepcionado, ella lo miró confundida- No pensé que dejarías que tu vida girara en torno a una tonta profecía...

\- ¿Y tú crees que quiero hacer esto?- le reclamó indignada ante tal acusación- Suficiente tuve con la profecía de Harry, la cual por cierto no resultó ser un fraude o una tontería, además marcó la vida de Harry para siempre. Como si eso fuera poco, ahora yo tengo una exclusivamente para mí y no puedo ignorarla porque ya la escuché, todos la escucharon y no pienso esconderme. Así que ¡no tengo otra opción!- vociferó mirándolo con esa furia que sabía él no merecía pero que realmente necesitaba descargar en alguien, sentía cómo todo ese enojo al sentirse un títere en las manos del supuesto destino luchaba por explotar.

El hombre se mantuvo estoico, sabía que en esa ocasión la furia de la mujer no era para él, así que no se alteró, luego decidió hablar.

\- No seas estúpida Granger, claro que tienes otras opciones por más que te esfuerces en creer lo contrario- le dijo el rubio sin mostrarse afectado en lo más mínimo por la furia de esa mujer.

Ante eso, ella soltó una risita amarga.

\- ¿Opciones? Si Lestrange robó la profecía e intentó asegurarse que nadie más la supiera, quiere decir que por lo menos cree en ella. Además, estoy segura que llegará a la misma conclusión que nosotros y vendrá a buscarme, en eso no tengo elección- dijo bajando su tono, pero no así su molestia. Malfoy no la comprendía porque no estaba en su posición.

\- Tu poder de elección no recae en si ella vendrá o no por ti- negó el otro- Con profecía o sin ella, tú no permitirías que ella ganara ¿o sí? ¿Acaso correrías para salvarte?- la castaña negó sin pensarlo dos veces- Entonces de cualquier forma tendrías que enfrentarla en algún punto, así pues lo que tienes que decidir es si vivirás o morirás cuando llegue ese momento...y sinceramente creo que tu elección se reduce a algo muy simple, ¿no lo crees?- razonó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y le extrañara que ella no lo dedujera por su cuenta.

Hermione lo miró un poco desconcertada y finalmente ceñuda, la estaba subestimando.

\- No es tan sencillo- declaró regresando a su actitud cansada del comienzo, los cambios de humor le incomodaban pues parecía ser nuevamente una adolescente. Ahora comprendía un poco más a Harry cuando explotaba, la presión de una profecía era abrumadora y eso que solamente llevaba algunos días con ella; no quería imaginar el vivir años así.

\- Nadie dijo que lo fuera- respondió el hombre de una manera extrañamente comprensiva.

Draco había tenido que hacer muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida debido a que él había elegido no morir. El joven hombre sabía de lo que hablaba por más duro y directo que fuera al decir las cosas, de nada servía suavizar la realidad. Pasó por muchas cosas y cometió muchos errores para encontrar su camino sin embargo, lo único que nunca pudo aceptar era que su destino fuera predicho por alguien que no fuera él mismo. Y la mujer lo comprendió.

Hermione sabía que Malfoy había pasado por mucho y lo que le decía era la verdad. Aún así, ella no era una heroína, una aventurera sin miedo alguno, por más que le costase admitirlo, se desenvolvía mejor con libros que con peleas. No importaba cómo la etiquetara el mundo luego de la guerra, la realidad era que ella sencillamente estuvo ahí y no dejó a Harry nunca, pero no hubiera hecho nada por su cuenta de haber sido otro el caso…

Además tenía miedo.

Miedo de fallarle a sus seres queridos.

Miedo de no volver a verlos.

Miedo de morir...

Sus ojos se humedecieron involuntariamente.

\- Mírame- rio sin rastro de humor- No soy más que una cobarde que huyó cuando las cosas se pusieron complicadas para sí misma...y aun así me atrevo a llamarme una gryffindor...debo ser la vergüenza de mi Casa…- se reprochó finalmente.

El hombre no dejó de mirarla analizando sus reacciones.

\- El valor no es precisamente la ausencia de miedo, de hecho tener miedo es algo bueno, algo que te permitirá sobrevivir todo esto- declaró mirándola con total seriedad y recordando cómo aprendió esa lección, luego bufó- Además, si tuviera amigos tan molestos como los tuyos, también huiría de ellos. No te culpo- ante semejante comentario, la castaña no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

\- Gracias Malfoy- comentó tratando de contener el llanto, sabía que la estaba tratando de animar.

\- No me lo agradezcas Granger, el que estés aquí y te hable de estas tonterías, es solamente porque te pienso usar en mi beneficio ¿acaso no te das cuenta que te estoy manipulando? Soy un slytherin después de todo- espetó el hombre cruzándose de brazos con fingida indignación.

Ella se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa, luego cambió de tema.

\- Hablando de beneficios para los tuyos, reunámonos con tu madre ¿quieres?- pidió con un leve toque de ansiedad en la voz.

El rubio asintió, pues lo que se hablara de Bellatrix también concernía a su progenitora, eran hermanas a pesar de todo; y era su tía por más que le repugnara la idea.

Los dos caminaron hacia otra sección de la mansión en busca de Narcisa, a quien encontraron en la sala de estar tomando el té de la mañana como era su costumbre.

La mujer levantó su mirada observando a su hijo caminando a un lado de su invitada y, casi por instinto, les regaló una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra verla despierta señorita Granger, confío en que se sienta mejor- saludó con su impecable educación y sin mostrarse sorprendida de verla.

\- Estoy mejor, gracias señora Malfoy- respondió la castaña sentándose en uno de los sillones al igual que Draco, de tal forma que ella quedó encarando a ambos rubios.

\- ¿Vas a decirnos qué hacías en el salón de hechizos?- el ojigris seguía con esa duda desde que su madre le comentó sobre la petición de la otra.

\- Trataré- suspiró ésta mirando a sus interlocutores para comprobar que éstos la miraban atentamente- En primer lugar, deben saber que logré recuperar las páginas del libro que me prestaste y me tomé la libertad de regresarlo a tu biblioteca.- inició mirando a Draco- Al parecer, Lestrange usó un sortilegio extremadamente complicado para manipular su alma de tal manera que engañó a la Muerte misma...es una idea algo complicada y definitivamente involucra muchas Artes Obscuras pero lo consiguió- trató de explicar lo más claramente posible aunque sin mencionar la palabra horcrux en ningún momento.

\- ¿Por qué nos dices esto?- inquirió la rubia poco acostumbrada a recibir información tan libremente.

\- Porque creo que tienen derecho a saberlo, están en peligro al igual que nosotros y además Lestrange es su familiar pese a todo- respondió la castaña.

\- Lo es, y realmente no me sorprende que mi hermana que haya encontrado la forma de evadir a la Muerte; después de todo nunca se ha caracterizado por su coherencia ni mucho menos por su inocencia- soltó Narcisa entre enojada y preocupada por lo que le decía de Bella.

\- Pues lo hizo y, por más que sea duro, debo admitir que es una bruja brillante- agregó Hermione con pesar- Además, todo indica que tanto ella como yo, descubrimos un hechizo muy similar que sirve para crear trasladores más poderosos y mucho más precisos que los usados regularmente por el Ministerio de Magia- confesó sin que le gustase en lo absoluto aparecer en una misma oración junto a esa mujer.

\- Lo que dices ¿tiene algo que ver con los anillos que había en el salón de hechizos?- inquirió el rubio extrayendo una cajita de su túnica donde reposaban las alianzas, 15 idénticas piezas de plata.

\- Exacto- sonrió la castaña tomando la cajita ofrecida feliz de ver a su más reciente creación frente a ella- Estos anillos son trasladores con un solo destino programado, ninguna barrera mágica es capaz de detenerlos a excepción del Fidelius. Lo mejor de todo es que no se activan con un tiempo definido sino mediante unas palabras clave y pueden usarse cuantas veces sea necesario- detalló un poco.

\- Debo decir que ese tipo de magia es impresionante, no me sorprende que haya dormido tanto si hizo esto usted sola- comentó la rubia sinceramente admirada, y no era sencillo impresionarla después de todo había sido una estudiante bastante decente en su época- ¿Dice entonces que mi hermana también tiene este tipo de traslador?

\- Así es, desgraciadamente por eso ha sido capaz de aparecer en casi cualquier lado sin importar las barreras puestas- respondió.

\- ¿Y qué te llevó a cometer la locura de hechizar tantos? Tu corteza mágica pudo haber salido permanentemente afectada- gruñó Draco sin delicadeza alguna.

\- Son para emergencias, Harry sugirió que hiciera uno para todos...

\- Claro, San Potter y sus brillantes ideas- escupió el hombre con odio, la castaña le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, no terminaba de comprender ese inesperado comportamiento del rubio, era casi como si estuviera preocupado por ella…

\- Cada uno de los anillos tiene la dirección de un lugar protegido por el Fidelius, que es donde estamos nosotros- retomó el tema principal tomando dos de los anillos plateados con una mano- Y estos dos, son para ustedes- ofreció con sutileza, no quería herir el orgullo de los Malfoy.

Ambos rubios se quedaron mudos por semejante declaración, ¿por qué les daría algo así esa joven mujer? No les debía nada, no eran nada para ella. Ninguno hizo gesto de tomar las alianzas.

\- No creo que sus amigos acepten este ofrecimiento que nos hace- habló Narcisa torciendo ligeramente la boca. Era una mujer astuta por eso sabía que aceptar ese favor era deberle una deuda grande a la castaña, y era algo que el joven Potter no vería con buenos ojos.

\- Tendrán que respetar mi decisión, como dije, ustedes corren tanto peligro como nosotros- declaró la otra con firmeza- Claro que los anillos por sí solos no los dejarán pasar por el Fidelius, pero los demás sabrán de su llegada y tendrán que recibirlos. Por si acaso pasara algo...- agregó sin dejar de ofrecerles los anillos.

Draco miró el ofrecimiento con algo parecido al desprecio, no por ella sino por la intención.

\- Granger, te dije claramente que no aceptaría tu caridad- soltó a lo que Narcisa lo miró preocupada, el orgullo Malfoy era difícil de olvidar.

\- No es caridad Malfoy, tómalo como un agradecimiento por haberme recibido en tu casa. O bien como el resultado de tu espléndida manipulación de mi persona- explicó tratando de obligarlo a aceptar los trasladores.

Draco la miró con intensidad durante unos eternos segundos, tratando de encontrar en ella signos de mentira o de compasión, pero no vio ninguno. Finalmente, tomó los anillos dándole uno a su madre quien lo aceptó emitiendo un casi imperceptible suspiro aliviado, al menos su hijo tendría una oportunidad de escapar si las cosas se ponían feas.

\- Gracias- articuló la rubia poniéndose la alianza con facilidad.

\- Estaremos en contacto- asintió Hermione poniéndose de pie con lentitud, aún estaba cansada.

\- ¿Te vas?- increpó el rubio levantándose también por reflejo.

\- Ya he abusado bastante de su hospitalidad- sonrió ligeramente la joven castaña divertida porque jamás creyó que pudiera usar la palabra hospitalidad dirigida a los Malfoy, mucho menos en esa casa, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas.

\- ¿No crees que olvidas algo?- volvió a preguntar mientras se colocaba su nuevo anillo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Ella enarcó una ceja sin saber a qué se refería- ¿Cuál es la frase de activación de estas cosas?- inquirió.

La castaña sonrió divertida por lo que diría.

\- 'Toujours pur'- pronunció fuerte y claro desapareciendo frente a la mirada de ambos rubios, había activado su anillo a propósito.

' _Siempre puros'_ ese era el lema de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Narcisa sonrió, a Bella le daría un infarto cuando se enterara de eso.

La ironía era perfecta.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Tengo antojo de fresas con crema Edward- declaró la muy embarazada mujer mirando a su marido con dulzura. Él suspiró.

\- Kreacher, ¿podrías...?- sin que terminara la pregunta, un tazón de fresas con crema se materializó en las manos de la ojiazul para su gran deleite- Gracias- sonrió el hombre mirando al elfo con sincero agradecimiento pues no había tenido que moverse en lo absoluto.

\- Lo que desee señor Granger- reverenció la criatura desapareciendo de la sala principal.

\- Ahí lo tienes, no podrás decir que no te atiendo bien- sonrió Edward, pero su esposa no le hizo caso pues ya estaba entretenida comiendo su postre.

El hombre Granger estaba complacido, ese embarazo sería muy cómodo para él con el elfo ayudándolo con cada capricho de su esposa. ¿Podría llevárselo a su casa? Debía de preguntarle a su hija, claro, cuando ésta decidiera aparecer.

Con la llegada de noviembre, la barriga de Jane había comenzado a crecer más notoriamente y era constantemente admirada por eso. Siendo la única mujer embarazada de la casa, todos querían ayudarla en lo posible aligerando así el trabajo de Edward Granger todavía más. De hecho, Molly Weasley era su principal aliada, pues casi cada segundo verificaba que Jane tuviera todas las comodidades posibles.

\- Cuando Hermione aparezca, me va a escuchar- declaró Jane ya terminando con su postre- Se altera por algo que nadie nos quiere decir, desaparece sin despedirse de nosotros y encima no nos manda ninguna señal de vida, ¡somos sus padres!- declaró con extrema seriedad.

\- Tienes razón querida, nuestra hija es una desconsiderada, cuando regrese la dejaremos sin cenar y cancelaremos todas sus salidas- secundó Edward con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz, luego rio sonoramente- Hermione ya está grande amor, sabe lo que hace. Y si bien somos sus padres, somos muffles y eso- añadió más serio.

\- Aún así, es mi pequeña…y se dice muggles- objetó la mujer con melancolía, rodeada de tantos magos había aprendido a pronunciar correctamente ciertas palabras.

\- Y siempre será nuestra pequeña, pero debemos entender que es una mujer muy capaz y extremadamente independiente- dijo abrazándola con ternura.

Así los encontró su única hija (de momento) y no pudo evitar exhibir una enorme sonrisa. Comprobaba que a pesar de los años, sus padres se amaban mucho y ella, desde pequeña, siempre deseó encontrar a alguien así, pero las circunstancias no se lo habían permitido. Menos ahora.

\- ¿Hija?- su madre no tardó ni cinco segundos en detectar su presencia y se levantó rápidamente a abrazarla, su padre la imitó- ¿Cómo estás? Te noto más delgada ¿dónde estuviste? Estábamos preocupados- la interrogó la mujer examinándola a detalle una vez roto el abrazo familiar.

\- Huye así de nuevo y olvídate de salir a fiestas jovencita- bromeó su padre quitándole hierro al asunto. Ella rio un poco ante esa declaración.

\- Estoy bien mamá, papá- los tranquilizó dejándose examinar, era bueno sentirse tan querida- Solamente estoy un poco cansada, pero me quedé en un lugar seguro...necesitaba tiempo para pensar, siento haberlos preocupado- explicó.

\- ¿Pensar qué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Aquí todos se ven muy nerviosos y no nos quieren decir nada, ¿es algo relacionado con el peligro de su mundo?- reclamó Edward recordando su indignación ante esa aparente falta de comunicación, ¿los discriminaban por ser muffles?

\- Supongo que no se los dijeron porque creyeron que yo debería hacerlo- suspiró mirándolos fijamente, iba a decirles la verdad, antes les había ocultado muchas cosas para protegerlos pero, luego de Australia, les había prometido ser honesta con ellos- Una peligrosa hechicera que creíamos muerta, Bellatrix Lestrange, quien fue la mano derecha de Voldemort durante la guerra pasada…está viva.

\- ¿Lestrange? ¿Ese no es el nombre de la mujer que te hizo daño?- la interrumpió su padre señalando la tenue cicatriz de su garganta.

Hermione la cubrió con su mano inconscientemente sintiendo la parte donde su piel estaba marcada permanentemente.

\- Así es…

\- ¿Cómo es posible que esté viva? ¿Es alguna especie de zombie o los engañó a todos?- insistió su padre mientras su madre no dejaba de mirarla.

\- Ambas cosas- suspiró- Sé que es complicado pero Lestrange logró engañar a la Muerte y a nosotros, ahora nos quiere muertos por lo que le hicimos a su amo y sabe de un hechizo que le permite aparecerse en casi cualquier lado; no en éste claro- los tranquilizó al ver que su padre se comenzaba a alterar.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver contigo?- habló su madre con tono firme.

La chica miró a la mujer a los ojos y no se atrevió a ocultarle la verdad, después de todo ellos eran parte de su vida y sería así hasta el momento de su muerte.

\- Existe una profecía de hace 5 años, la cual dice que ella y yo debemos enfrentarnos- resumió sin querer entrar en detalles técnicos, y como si ya no le afectara. La realidad era que aún no lo asimilaba por completo pero, en su breve retiro, había entendido algo muy importante: ante todo, quería vivir. Malfoy le había ayudado a comprenderlo, y esa era su elección con o sin profecía de por medio.

\- ¿Qué?- su madre se quedó en shock ante tal declaración, era inaudito- ¡No!- vociferó al procesarlo todo- ¡No te dejaré! ¡No te involucrarás en estas cosas de nuevo! ¡Me niego! ¡Nos vamos a Australia ahora mismo! ¡Allá viviremos tranquilos y sin cosas mágicas! ¡Prepara las maletas Edward y consigue un vuelo de inmediato!- añadió visiblemente alterada.

Hermione miró a su madre con un profundo cariño, sabía que se preocupaba por su bienestar y todo lo que hacía era en pos del mismo.

\- Si deciden irse, lo entenderé. Pero yo no puedo ir con ustedes- negó ella con suavidad tomando a Jane de la mano en un intento de calmarla.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Eres nuestra hija! ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!- bramó también Edward visiblemente alterado, él tenía toda la intención de ir a empacar y largarse del país lo más pronto posible.

\- No puedo irme porque aquí me necesitan- negó con firmeza- No puedo abandonar a las personas que he aprendido a querer como parte de mi familia.- explicó sintiéndose culpable por causarles pesar a sus padres pero decidida a quedarse. Como le dijo a Malfoy, no huiría.

Los dos adultos se miraron con preocupación pero detuvieron su frenética marcha. Jane soltó un sonoro suspiro y Edward se pasó una mano por su crespa cabellera.

\- ¿Acaso siempre será así?- preguntó su padre al captar la mirada de resolución en el rostro de su hija, era la misma que ponía su esposa cuando quería hacer algo y no había nada que la doblegara.

La castaña menor no tuvo el valor de responderle, sus padres no tenían porqué pasar por todo esto. Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido haberlos dejado en Australia sin recuerdos de ella o de su mundo. A lo mejor así hubieran sido más felices, estarían mejor solos que con una hija que les complicaba siempre la vida de una manera o de otra.

Podía hacerlo de nuevo, mandarlos de regreso. Ellos tendrían un hijo para alegrarles la vida y ella saldría de la suya otra vez, aunque ahora de manera definitiva. Quizás...

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses jovencita- le advirtió su madre como leyéndole la mente- No queremos que nos vuelvas a desterrar del país sin memoria tuya. Si nos vamos, nos iremos contigo...

\- Y si te quedas, nos quedaremos contigo- completó su padre abrazando a su esposa para contagiarse de la fortaleza que ella irradiaba- Te amamos pequeña y, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos. Lidiaremos con esta _profecía_ y con todo lo que venga como la familia que somos- sonrió tomando a su hija de la mano.

\- Gracias- la aludida no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción, sus padres eran los mejores padres del mundo porque no le dieron la espalda y respetaban su decisión.

Los tres Granger (y el futuro bebé) se abrazaron con fuerza. Ese era uno de los momentos que quedaban grabados en la memoria y que nadie podría quitarles. Mientras vivieran, tendrían esperanza en el mañana y de un futuro mejor porque estaban juntos.

\- ¡A desayunar!- interrumpió una voz conocida entrando a la sala para recolectar a los que estaban ahí- ¿Hermione?- la matriarca Weasley reconoció a la castaña- ¡Hermione, querida!- se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola como a una hija perdida.

Los otros dos se apartaron un poco sonriendo a la regordeta mujer que quería a su Hermione como a otro de sus tantos hijos. Estaban agradecidos porque su pequeña tuviera a tantas personas dispuestas a quererla con tanto fervor y sinceridad, al mismo tiempos también pudieron comprender mejor las razones de su hija al querer quedarse a ayudar a los suyos.

No podían pedirle que los abandonara, no con el corazón tan noble que su hija tenía y del cual estaban sumamente orgullosos.

La conmoción atrajo a todos los que estaban en la casa. Pronto, todos ellos invadieron la sala para encarar a la recién retornada mujer.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Te buscamos por todos lados- reclamó Ron abriéndose paso sin titubeos para abrazarla fieramente, era su mejor amiga después de todo.

Los demás lo imitaron aliviados de verla, todos excepto Harry quien esperó a que los otros terminaran y se colocó frente a su mejor amiga mirándola con una profundidad desconocida.

\- ¿Lista?- le preguntó.

La sala quedó en silencio, esos dos hablaban del 'tema'.

\- No- respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- Eso quería escuchar- sonrió el pelinegro finalmente envolviéndola entre sus brazos- Siempre estaré a tu lado, como tú estuviste al mío y ganaremos como aquella vez, no estás sola- agregó sólo para que ella lo escuchara.

Hermione asintió agradecida por el gesto, no estaba sola, nunca lo estuvo.

De la nada, una sensación de agotamiento la inundó pero antes de rendirse a ella, debía hacer algo más.

\- Antes de que lo olvide- se separó del abrazo sacando una cajita de su túnica- Les traje un regalo- declaró.

15 anillos plateados salieron de la caja colocándose en el debo índice izquierdo de cada adulto.

Luego, como si no hubiera sido ya suficiente, todo se volvió negro para la castaña.

Maldecía su vulnerabilidad.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Crees que sospechen de mí?- preguntó una ronca voz con desdén.

\- No, nunca has sido lo suficientemente importante para eso querido- rio una mujer de negra cabellera sentada frente a un antiguo escritorio.

\- Harías bien en recordar quién recuperó tu cadáver antes de que los inútiles del Ministerio lo quemaran- espetó el hombre con el orgullo herido.

\- Y tú harías bien en recordar que yo era esposa de tu hermano y no la tuya, así que no pretendas intimidarme- escupió ella mirando con amenaza al hombre de cabello marrón.

Rabastán Lestrange hizo una mueca amarga sin poder responderle a la mujer. Era cierto después de todo.

Bellatrix había sido esposa de Rodolphus, su hermano mayor y heredero de la familia, el primogénito.

Aunque ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes pues él había sobrevivido y Rodolphus no.

Durante la última batalla, donde su Señor había sido derrotado, él se había mantenido siempre con la guardia en alto. Había visto caer a su hermano y finalmente a su cuñada, pero aún tenía tiempo de remediar ese trágico hecho. Recordó que Bella le había comentado algo sobre los fragmentos de su alma y de cómo traerla de regreso, así que se apresuró a correr al lado de la mujer para recuperar su cuerpo dejando el de otra persona a cambio y no levantar sospechas hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Luego huyó.

Nadie notó su ausencia, asumieron que había muerto o que simplemente se había dado a la fuga. Cuando llegó a una de sus propiedades protegida mágicamente, inició con el ritual; algo extremadamente complicado cabe mencionar pero Rabastán no era ningún incompetente, quizás siempre fue opacado por la sombra de su hermano mayor, pero él mismo se había graduado con honores y se dedicaba a la investigación de las Artes Obscuras.

Bellatrix fue quien le proporcionó toda la información para regresarla a la vida utilizando un objeto muy preciado para ella y él se había dedicado a estudiar ese tipo de magia por si las dudas.

Por desgracia, su poder mágico no era el de antes y, aunque logró revivir a Bella, la mujer quedó en una especie de coma mágico y, cuando despertó, seguía creyendo que la batalla final acababa de terminar.

Ahora él, Rabastán, era el heredero de la familia y como tal, todo lo que fue de su hermano le pertenecía. Incluyéndola a ella. Le gustara o no.

\- Pero ahora me perteneces a mí porque él está muerto- declaró el hombre de fría mirada color obsidiana.

\- Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, Rabastán- negó la mujer comenzando a enfadarse.

\- Eso ya lo veremos- con eso, la tomó del brazo con rudeza y la besó con furia en un intento de imponer su poderío.

Bellatrix no trató de apartarse, se entregó al gesto con fiereza y mordió con fuerza uno de los labios del otro hasta hacerlo sangrar.

\- Consideraré tu propuesta- rio divertida lamiendo la sangre que había manchado sus labios con una perversa sonrisa.

\- Perra- escupió el hombre ante el dolor.

\- ¿Tienes suficientes cadáveres para una ataque?- cambió de tema la ojigris paseándose por la biblioteca de su escondite. Estaban en una de las casas de seguridad de la familia Lestrange, oculta por un sinfín de maldiciones.

\- Desde luego- gruñó él recordando que la mujer era quien estaba orquestando todo el plan, él solamente seguía órdenes como en el pasado.

\- Envíalos entonces al estúpido Callejón Diagon, necesitamos que los "héroes" salgan de sus madrigueras- ordenó con perversidad- Tú ve con ellos y asegúrate de crear un distracción.

\- ¿A dónde irás tú?

\- Yo debo hacer una visita a la familia política- comentó con una sonrisa torcida- Estoy segura que el bueno de mi cuñado se _muere_ por verme- rio murmurando unas palabras para luego desaparecer.

Rabastán sonrió de lado creyendo que Bellatrix se veía más hermosa que nunca. La muerte sólo había acentuado su siniestra belleza.

Maldita.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡Harry, la alarma!- exclamó un joven auror llegando al escritorio del pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Terry?- inquirió el aludido siguiendo a su compañero hacia el punto de aparición de su Oficina. A su alrededor, todos se movilizaban rápidamente.

\- No lo sé, pero la Patrulla Mágica nos llama con urgencia al Callejón Diagon. Necesitan refuerzos- dijo Boot con preocupación, muchos de sus conocidos frecuentaban ese lugar.

Harry desapareció en cuanto pudo preocupado sobretodo por George y Angelina quienes trabajaban ahí en la tienda de bromas. Debía apresurarse.

Reapareció en medio del caos.

Innumerables personas corrían por todo el sitio, mientras los miembros de la Patrulla Mágica trataban de protegerlos luchando contra unas criaturas de apariencia putrefacta y aroma desagradable.

Inferis.

El ojiverde sintió un escalofrío al recordar la experiencia que tuvo con ellos en la cueva maldita durante su sexto año de colegio. Algunas veces todavía tenía pesadillas con lo que sucedió aquella noche y los eventos que desencadenó. Los inferi eran unas criaturas de lo más repugnantes y terroríficas, formadas de magia negra tan perversa que su creador debía de ser un monstruo.

No lo pensó más y se lanzó al ataque junto a Terry y su equipo de aurores, siempre cubriéndose las espaldas los unos a los otros. Robards estaba al frente tratando de dar instrucciones a los guardias de la Patrulla quienes retrocedieron al ver que la caballería había llegado.

Los aurores comenzaron a cercar a los cadáveres concentrándolos en un área despoblada. Sabían cómo podían derrotarlos y lo harían como los profesionales que eran. Una vez cercados, los aurores se posicionaron estratégicamente en dos filas intercaladas para realizar dos hechizos simultáneos y en conjunto con la finalidad de darle mayor poder y dirección a su magia.

A una orden, un resplandeciente escudo dorado protegió la zona del Callejón Diagon mientras una poderosa llamarada envolvía a los inferis con una intensidad devastadora. El resplandor que generaron esas llamas semejó a una supernova, fue simplemente cegador.

\- ¡Suficiente!- a la orden de Robards, el fuego se detuvo.

Los demás miraron expectantes el lugar donde habían estado los cadáveres putrefactos, el humo lo cubría todo y les reducía su campo de visibilidad.

De pronto, detectaron movimiento y una serie de manos en descomposición emergieron de la cortina de humo.

\- ¡Siguen de pie! ¡Ataquen!- gritó el jefe de Aurores desconcertado porque aún quedara en pie una tercera parte del ejército de inferis. Se suponía que el fuego era su debilidad...

Harry también se sorprendió por ese peculiar hecho, en la academia le había recalcado que los inferis sucumbían ante el fuego. Tal vez alguien los había protegido mediante algún conjuro…

\- ¡Agáchate Terry!- le gritó a su compañero al ver que un rayo iba en su dirección.

Boot se lanzó al suelo sin titubear salvándose de la maldición mientras Harry le quitaba a un inferi de encima. Pronto, más rayos comenzaron a atacar a los aurores quienes estaban ocupados con los cadáveres y no esperaban un ataque mágico.

\- ¡No están solos!- exclamó otro auror tratando de localizar al mago responsable de ese ataque.

Antes que nadie, el ojiverde lo vio.

Era una delgada figura cubierta por una gran capa negra. Saltaba ágilmente por los techos de los locales lanzando maldiciones con singular maestría.

'Lestrange' pensó Harry agriando su gesto y corriendo tras el encapuchado. Lo que el pelinegro no sabía era que iba tras el Lestrange equivocado.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Azkabán era un lugar deprimente, húmedo y ruin.

Los dementores aún lo rondaban alimentándose de todo recuerdo feliz que los prisioneros osaran tratar de atesorar, su deber era arrebatarles todo rastro de esperanza a esas miserables almas condenadas.

En una de esas frías e inmundas celdas, vivía Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

El que antes había sido un prepotente mago de orgullosa sangre pura, ahora estaba reducido a un montón de andrajos colgados de una esquelética figura.

Cinco años ahí, y todo lo que era había sido destruido.

\- Patético, cuñadito- resonó una cruel voz aparecida de la nada.

El rubio se alarmó en el acto comenzando a mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó con una voz rasposa luego de tanto haberla usado para gritar de terror, temía estar escuchando voces.

\- ¿No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí?- preguntó la misma voz dando paso a la figura de una mujer de cruel mirada.

\- Bellatrix...- la reconoció el hombre poniéndose de pie con un débil salto. Se pegó contra la pared más próxima y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar por miedo y debilidad.

\- La misma Lucius- espetó la mujer mirando al otro con asco- Eres patético, yo lucía mejor que tú a los 14 años de estar aquí encerrada; tú solamente llevas 5 y ya pareces una piltrafa- agregó jugueteando un poco con su varita, era una manía suya.

\- Tú estás muerta... ¡¿Qué clase de truco es este?!- vociferó el rubio con desesperación y sin dejar de mirar a todos lados en busca de algo que le indicara que estaba en un pesadilla.

\- Calma cuñadito, no queremos llamar la atención- lo calló ella con diversión- No soy un fantasma, pero ciertamente vengo por tu alma- explicó infundiendo terror en el otro.

\- ¿Por qué vives?- preguntó visiblemente alterado- Deberías estar muerta...yo te vi. Te vi caer. No puedes estar aquí...- balbuceó poniéndose más pálido que nunca.

\- Sí, todos me dicen lo mismo. La muerte me sienta bien, ¿no lo crees?- rio acercándose al hombre lentamente, como un depredador hiciera con su presa- Ahora, quiero que me digas porqué le diste la espalda una vez más al Señor Tenebroso- espetó tomándolo con fuerza de la barbilla sin rasurar, él no se pudo resistir.

\- Estábamos perdiendo...Potter derrotó al Señor Tenebroso...tuve que rendirme...- confesó sin fuerzas para liberarse del brusco agarre de su cuñada.

\- Claramente hiciste más que eso o te hubieran condenado al Beso- le escupió sin soltarlo- Me das asco, tu familia entera es un deshonor para nuestra clase- lo lanzó al suelo bruscamente.

\- ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa! ¡Yo los obligué!- gritó el hombre desde el frío piso, esa mujer podía lastimar a su esposa e hijo aunque compartiera lazos sanguíneos con ellos.

\- No te rebajes más cuñadito, no te favorece- le dijo la pelinegra sin rastro alguno de compasión.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Lucius con preocupación, le temía.

\- ¿De ti o del mundo?- rio la otra- Bueno, no importa. Supongo que tu marca ha resentido algo de mis últimos conjuros- él asintió recordando cómo su marca pugnaba por reaparecer dolorosamente- Pues planeo restaurarla por completo, reunir a los fieles sobrevivientes y crear un nuevo orden. Claro que para eso, primero tengo que deshacerme de algunos estorbos- declaró con una mirada perturbadoramente excitada.

\- Si me das una oportunidad...- rogó el hombre Malfoy dejando de lado todo el orgullo que alguna vez poseyó.

\- No- negó ella- Lo único que aborrezco más que a los sangre sucia, son a los traidores. Y tú, Lucius, eres uno muy grande- enarboló su varita- Eliminaré a todos los que lleven tu apellido empezando contigo- afirmó como si fuera un hecho y sólo faltara tiempo.

El hombre la miró con terror y supo que su muerte no sería rápida, sino agónicamente lenta.

Los gritos de su celda no alteraron a los guardias de la prisión. Los dementores siguieron rondando los pasillos de la prisión como si nada.

Y Azkabán siguió firme en medio de las tumultuosas olas.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Narcisa dejó caer su taza de fina porcelana al suelo donde se rompió en mil pedazos.

\- ¿Señora Malfoy, está bien?- su elfo apareció para limpiar el desastre.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Presentía que algo malo había pasado, algo irremediable y nefasto.

\- Busca a mi hijo...- logró articular sin perder su expresión de pánico.

\- ¿Peck debe llamar a un sanador...?- el elfo estaba preocupado por su ama.

\- ¡Busca a mi hijo!- gritó la rubia con fuerza.

Peck desapareció al instante incapaz de desobedecer una orden tan directa.

Narcisa esperó con impaciencia noticias de su único hijo. Algo estaba mal, el dolor en su pecho no era normal. Temía por Draco y no podía dejar de imaginar los peores escenarios.

Con un estruendo, Draco entró a la salita donde estaba su madre, acercándose a ella con evidente preocupación en sus ojos metálicos.

\- Madre ¿estás bien?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Ella lo abrazó con alivio.

\- ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien!- exclamó realmente aliviada pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba- ¡Oh hijo! Si no eres tú, entones...- contuvo un sollozo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas madre?- se extrañó el rubio ante la actitud de la mayor, algo grave sucedía si ella se alteraba a tal grado.

\- ¡Tu padre, Draco! ¡Algo le pasó a tu padre!- confesó sin separarse del abrazo de su hijo. Sollozó.

Y él sintió un peso en su corazón.

Su madre nunca se equivocaba en esas cosas.

' _Padre_ ' pensó con angustia.

Porque a pesar de todo, del dolor, la duda, el sufrimiento, los gritos, las frías miradas y la guerra, Lucius seguía siendo su padre y estaba seguro que ese hombre de aparente frialdad lo quería como a nadie.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Luna llegó corriendo a Grimmauld Place, normalmente caminaba pero esa ocasión ameritaba el que invierta mayor energía para llegar a su destino.

No saludó a nadie ni se molestó en buscar a su novio, simplemente entró a una habitación conocida sin tocar a la puerta.

\- ¿Luna?- el pelinegro la miró con cierta sorpresa, estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo algunos pergaminos seguramente del trabajo.

\- Harry, tengo el hechizo- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

El otro supo exactamente a lo que se refería, era el hechizo para saber cuántos horcruxes había creado la mujer.

\- De acuerdo, convocaré una reunión…

\- No hay tiempo, debemos hacer el ritual esta misma noche si queremos aprovechar la luna llena- instó la rubia- Tengo acceso para ocupar la Cámara de la Muerte- agregó.

\- ¿El Velo? ¿Realmente lo necesitamos para esto?- preguntó el otro comenzando a formar planes en su mente, se puso de pie y tomó su túnica dispuesto a seguir a su amiga; pese a que el Velo le trajera malos recuerdos iría si eso se requería de él.

\- Es nuestra conexión más cercana con la Muerte- asintió la mujer dando media vuelta- Necesitamos dos personas más, tú ve por Andrómeda y yo iré por Hermione- agregó saliendo de la habitación.

Harry asintió saliendo tras ella y caminando a paso veloz rumbo a la habitación de Andrómeda Tonks, una vez ahí tocó la puerta dos veces.

\- Adelante- escuchó la voz de la mujer y abrió la puerta encontrándola arropando a Teddy quien ya estaba dormido- Buenas noches Harry, ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó en un tono bajo para no despertar al niño.

\- Necesito de tu ayuda- declaró con seriedad, a lo que la mujer asintió tomando su varita y su capa.

\- Cuenta con ella ¿qué debo hacer?- preguntó.

\- Vamos al Ministerio, Luna tiene el hechizo para saber cuántos horcruxes tiene Lestrange- explicó sin él mismo tener toda la información.

\- De acuerdo, permíteme decirle a Molly que cuide de Teddy.

\- Nos vemos en la sala- asintió el hombre saliendo del cuarto para encaminarse precisamente a ese lugar donde Hermione y Luna discutían airadamente, bueno, donde Hermione gritaba y Luna la escuchaba.

\- ¡No puedes obligarla a pasar por eso!- espetó Hermione con fervor, mientras Luna la miraba impasiblemente.

\- Es necesario…

\- Puede ser otra persona y lo sabes, solamente necesitamos los ingredientes y ya- respondió la otra desesperada ante la pasividad de su amiga.

\- Hermione, me parece que los Wrackspurts están nublando tu juicio, tiene que ser ella- respondió la otra de lo más calmada.

\- ¡Los Wrackspurts no existen!- explotó con poca paciencia.

\- Hermione, tranquilízate ¿qué es lo que discuten?- intervino Harry decidiendo que debía tratar de calmar a su amiga.

La aludida lo miró con fuego en sus ojos pero no le respondió, miró a Luna nuevamente e inspiró con profundidad.

\- Por favor- pidió suplicante.

\- Sabes que no es mi decisión- dijo la otra.

\- Estoy lista- anunció una tercera mujer entrando a la sala pero calló al ver la tensión en el ambiente- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó mirando a Harry quien parecía el más confiable de momento.

\- Andrómeda ¿cuál es tu afinidad mágica?- le preguntó Luna de la nada.

\- El viento- respondió sin más a lo que la rubia miró a Hermione como enfatizando algo ya comentado, a lo que la castaña miró a la recién llegada y suspiró.

\- Excelente, es hora de irnos- sonrió Luna entrando a la chimenea para lanzar sus polvos flú- ¡Departamento de Misterios!- exclamó fuerte y claro.

Los otros tres la miraron desaparecer entre llamas verdosas, luego se miraron entre sí.

\- Supongo que quiere que la sigamos- dijo Harry a lo que Hermione entró a la chimenea, luego fue turno de Andrómeda y finalmente del hombre.

Cuando llegaron Luna los guio a través de los múltiples corredores hasta llegar a la Cámara de la Muerte donde se encontraba El Velo, una vez ahí la rubia abrió la puerta con un complicado movimiento de su varita y entró con la confianza de conocer muy bien el lugar.

Harry la siguió sin querer pensarlo demasiado pues de lo contrario no entraría nunca, Andrómeda estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero la mano de Hermione la retuvo del brazo con gentileza.

\- No tienes que hacer esto- le dijo con un gesto repleto de angustia.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario para detener a Bella- le respondió con resolución- No te angusties por mí Hermione, soy una mujer fuerte- sonrió entrando al lugar y la castaña la siguió sin insistir más.

Luna las vio entrar y selló la puerta tras ellas, luego dibujó un círculo y un cuadrado entrelazados en el espacio vacío frente al Velo, también comenzó a dibujar diversas runas en ese espacio.

\- Colóquense en la punta de su elemento- indicó sin despegar su atención de su labor.

Andrómeda caminó hasta la parte donde los símbolos del viento se aglomeraban, luego Hermione identificó rápidamente las runas afines al fuego y Harry distinguió las afines a la tierra acomodándose en ese lugar, lo cual dejaba las del agua para Luna.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- inquirió el ojiverde con incertidumbre, la rubia no les había explicado nada aunque Hermione parecía saber qué pasaría.

La rubia terminó de dibujar la última runa y se colocó en su posición, luego conjuró una daga ceremonial y un recipiente de cristal.

\- Este es un ritual bastante antiguo para replicar cualquier discordancia con el ciclo natural de la muerte- explicó mirando a los otros tres- No es magia negra sin embargo sí es magia de sangre, y como queremos ligarlo a una persona en específico necesitamos su conexión más cercana- dijo mirando a Andrómeda- A su igual en magia- miró a Hermione- Al némesis de su amo- miró a Harry- Y bueno a mí porque realizaré el conjuro, además es afortunado que también seamos afines a uno de los cuatro elementos- agregó con una sonrisita algo fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que nos mostrará exactamente?- preguntó Harry algo intranquilo.

\- Las muertes que derivaron en la creación de un horcrux, luego será nuestra labor averiguar cuáles objetos se utilizaron para ese propósito- le dijo la rubia- Pase lo que pase no deben salir de su área ni bajar sus varitas una vez que se enlacen nuestras magias, primero coloquen una gotas de su sangre en ese recipiente- pidió dando el ejemplo pues se cortó la mano con la daga dejando caer su sangre en el recipiente, Harry, luego Hermione y finalmente Andrómeda la imitaron- Ahora apunten sus varitas hacia el centro y concentren su magia en ellas- indicó haciendo lo propio y comenzando con una especie de cántico.

Harry la observó intrigado pues no comprendió el idioma pero sintió que su magia se agitaba, de su varita comenzó a salir un hilillo verdoso que fue hasta el centro del círculo, a su derecha se le unió la magia azul celeste de Luna, frente a él vio la magia grisácea de Andy y finalmente a su izquierda la dorada de Hermione, todas coludieron en el centro y El Velo se agitó.

El Velo se encontraba atrás de Hermione y justo frente a Luna, la tela se agitó más fuerte movida por un viento sobrenatural que parecía ser provocado por ellos mismos y el cántico de la rubia.

\- ¡Revelare!- exclamó Luna al tiempo que sus magias unidas se expandían creando un camino que iba desde el Velo hasta el centro del círculo.

Una figura salió del Velo caminando hasta el centro del círculo donde miró a los cuatro magos pero no dijo nada, era una joven de rubia cabellera trigueña, cejas obscuras y con pecas en sus mejillas y nariz, se veía sorprendentemente…viva.

\- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Hermione sin reconocerla.

\- Marlene McKinnon- respondió Harry- Fue una auror que perteneció a la primera Orden del Fénix, Sirius me mostró su fotografía…toda su familia fue asesinada- añadió con un nudo en la garganta.

La chica no pareció escucharlos pero de pronto soltó un terrible grito y cayó al suelo en medio de una convulsión, parecía que estaba siendo torturada y Harry hizo ademán de querer acercarse a ayudarla.

\- No se muevan- lo detuvo Luna- Estamos reviviendo el momento de su muerte- explicó sin apartar su vista de la escena.

Marlene siguió convulsionando y sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo, pero antes de sucumbir a la locura, se quedó inmóvil y pareció fijar sus ojos en los de Harry para luego reflejar un tono verdoso y caer al suelo definitivamente. Su figura se volvió transparente y el eco de su voz resonó por todo el lugar.

\- Lo robó para siempre- fueron sus últimas palabras, mismas que no tuvieron muchos sentido para los presentes quienes se prepararon para lo que seguía.

Hermione observó a una segunda figura salir del Velo con el paso ligero que lo caracterizó toda su vida, su cabellera tan naranja como siempre y su boca en su perenne atisbo de risa.

Era Fred.

\- Por Merlín- susurró ella comprendiendo que Lestrange había utilizado la muerte del joven para crear un segundo horcrux.

El pelirrojo llegó al centro del círculo y se colocó en posición defensiva como si acaba de entrar en una batalla, de pronto una fuerte explosión lo tiró al suelo pero, antes de poder levantarse, un rayo verdoso atravesó su pecho y sus ojos azules se nublaron para siempre.

\- El tiempo no se detendrá- dijo mientras su figura se desvanecía en medio de la nada y Hermione se esforzaba en no bajar su varita, pero sus ojos la habían traicionado y estaba llorando.

Andrómeda estaba sorprendida, ese tipo de magia era sorprendente y miró a Luna quien se mantenía firme pese a todo, sin duda era una joven extraordinaria. Se preguntó cuántas muertes más tendrían que ver y, cuando una tercera figura salió del Velo, su corazón se detuvo.

La figura era esbelta y poseía unos rasgos delicados, su cabello tenía un color castaño obscuro y le caía al hombro ligeramente rizada, sus ojos grises chocaron contra otros idénticos cuando llegó al centro del círculo.

\- ¡No!- gritó Hermione sin poder evitarlo pero no se movió de su lugar, sabía que eso podía pasar y no se imaginaba cuánto lastimaría a Andrómeda.

\- Nymphadora- susurró su madre al ver frente a ella a su querida hija.

La aludida portaba lo que suponían era sus apariencia original pues guardaba un marcado parecido con su progenitora y, a su vez, con los Black. La joven auror nunca les mostró en vida esa apariencia pues suponían nunca le había gustado, por eso insistía en ser llamada Tonks y nunca por su nombre.

\- Luna por favor- le dijo Harry comprendiendo finalmente el enojo de Hermione, le harían ver a Andrómeda la muerte de su hija.

\- Tenemos que llegar hasta el final, no podremos repetir el ritual- dijo la rubia inflexible.

De pronto, Tonks saltó y luego soltó un grito agónico abalanzándose sobre algo invisible pero suponían que ese había sido el momento en que Remus murió y la auror perdió los estribos. Hubo un momento en que la metamorfomaga levantó la vista y todos pudieron ver que estaba llorando pero a la vez estaba furiosa, levantó su varita para atacar pero alguien fue más rápida que ella y la derribó con una sola maldición.

\- ¡Noooooooo!- gritó Andrómeda cuando su hija cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- El precio de la derrota- resonó su voz antes de desaparecer por completo entre los sollozos de su madre.

Entonces las magias combinadas de los magos dejaron de fluir de sus varitas y el Velo dejó de agitarse indicándoles que nadie más saldría de él.

Andrómeda cayó al suelo incapaz de contener su llanto y dolor al haber presencia la muerte de su niña, claro que se lo habían contado pero eso no era nada comparado con haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

Luna soltó un suspiró mientras Harry agachaba la cabeza y Hermione se acercaba a la primera hasta llegar a dos pasos de ella.

\- Una madre nunca debe ver morir a sus hijos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación sin decir otra palabras.

Harry supo que estaba furiosa y miró a Luna con empatía.

El Bien Mayor tenía un precio caro y la Muerte no le sentaba bien a todos.

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Me parece que hubo un poco de todo ¿qué les pareció?**_

 _Arysia.-_ _ **Hola, te aseguro que las cosas cambiarán sobre todo porque Hermione es algo despistada para estas cosas pero cuando se dé cuenta ya será muy tarde. Narcisa es una personaje complejo y trataré de retratarla como tal, cuando las cosas avances ya veremos cómo se comporta. Gracias!**_

 _Guest.-_ _ **Gracias, gracias y gracias.**_

 _Viridianasag.-_ _ **Creo que la mantuve inconsciente mucho tiempo, pero asumo que el esfuerzo le debió traer alguna consecuencia ¿no? En efecto, el triángulo se nota interesante y trataré de imprimirle más emoción pues no todo sale como esperamos o queremos; gracias por tus comentarios.**_

 _Lorena-_ _ **¿Qué te pareció la motivación de Draco? Ciertamente no es el más afectuoso pero sí efectivo ¿no crees? Me parece que eso necesitaba Hermione más que compasión aunque todo puede pasar y no siempre lo que necesitamos es lo que queremos. Saludos!**_

 _Athefrod-_ _ **Hola nuevamente, tienes mucha razón no obstante hay que saber cuándo insertar capítulos de este estilo pues pudieran tornarse tediosos sino se les imprime un buen argumente; la parte de Narcisa pidiendo perdón me costó algo de trabajo pues no sabía cómo empatar su orgullo con su arrepentimiento, además de la furia de Hermione combinada con su compasión, aunque el resultado me dejó satisfecha. Me da gusto que sigas adivinando mis alusiones, sobre todo porque cambié el título en el último minuto pues no estaba conforme con el anterior, también acertaste con los trasladores.**_

 _ **Lo que dices es verdadero, todo aspecto es importante y Hermione irá asumiendo su papel poco a poco conforme su personaje evolucione en la historia, así como su relación con los Malfoy; por otro lado, concuerdo con tus ideas sobre las némesis de la historia, son tan parecidas pero opuestas que crean el escenario perfecto para una historia, y lo que falta será más interesante. Muchas gracias por tus largos comentarios, la verdad me alegra que dediques unos minutos de tu tiempo a ellos. Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _SNlikano-_ _ **Gracias por tus comentarios, aprecio tu tiempo y tu percepción, mi única intención es compartir. Saludos!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	11. El miedo no tiene fin

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **El miedo no tiene fin**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Temo. Tengo mucho miedo, lo confieso. No soy tan fuerte como creí, soy la persona más débil del mundo. No quiero enterrar a alguno más de mis hijos, no podría soportarlo. El reloj no debe perder más manecillas y rezo cada noche porque así sea. Maté una vez y lo volvería a hacer si eso implica salvar a mi familia._

 _-M.W.-_

…

' _ **MASACRE EN AZKABÁN'**_

Era el llamativo título del Profeta un día después del ataque de los inferis al Callejón Diagon. A muchos no les había impactado demasiado esa noticia, después de todo, los prisioneros eran criminales merecedores del máximo castigo: la muerte.

Pero a otros, muy al contrario, la noticia les devastó el alma.

En ese nublado día, solamente dos personas estuvieron presentes para darle el último adiós a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Y esos dos en particular, lo preferían así.

El cuerpo del rubio en cuestión estaba desfigurado y la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo seguía desaparecida.

Todos los mortífagos que aún estaban con vida y presos en Azkabán, había sufrido el mismo destino: una dolorosa tortura para culminar con su muerte. La crueldad con la que habían sido asesinados indicaba que era una venganza, y la autora no podía ser otra que Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Ella vendrá por nosotros, no hay duda- murmuró Narcisa completamente vestida de negro y con una mirada devastada.

Ahora era viuda y le dolía profundamente porque, aunque antes su esposo estuviese en Azkabán, le quedaba la esperanza de saberlo con vida y tener la posibilidad de verlo durante algunos momentos robados, pero ahora ya no tenía ni siquiera ese pequeño consuelo. Su propia hermana se lo había arrebatado de una manera definitiva y temía que ahora buscara a su único hijo.

\- No la dejaré acercarse- contestó Draco parado a un lado de su madre. Él también vestía una túnica completamente negra con un broche plateado en forma de dragón sosteniendo su capa.

El mausoleo de la familia Malfoy era sobrio y elegante, durante generaciones los Malfoy habían sido sepultados ahí y, un día, esos dos rubios descansarían también en ese lugar.

Precisamente a ese sitio, entró una tercera persona mientras el sepulturero salía.

\- Siento interrumpir...- la voz de la mujer retumbó por las paredes de piedra amplificando su tono.

El rubio se giró para encontrarse con la familiar figura de Hermione Granger envestida en una bonita túnica negra con vistos plateados y, curiosamente, estando más pálida de lo habitual.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Granger?- preguntó el hombre intrigado por la presencia de esa castaña. Su madre la miró igualmente intrigada. Ninguno creía que la mujer hubiese ido a darles sus condolencias por la muerte de Lucius.

\- Vine a pagar una deuda pendiente Malfoy, señora Malfoy- respondió mirándolos con sincera pena mientras contenía un suspiro- Sé que están pasando por un momento difícil, sin embargo no tenemos mucho tiempo…Harry viene en camino hacia acá con su compañero, quieren interrogarlos- informó en un tono apremiante.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¿El Cara Rajada cree que tuve algo qué ver con la muerte de mi propio padre?- reclamó Draco totalmente indignado.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar semejante cosa? Creí que era un joven mucho más sensato- murmuró Narcisa sin poder creerlo.

Hermione no pudo contener un nuevo suspiro al tiempo que entristecía su mirada.

\- Como saben, las cosas no están bien, todo el mundo está muy tenso, Harry en especial siente que toda la presión recae sobre él…por eso está buscando cualquier pretexto para aprehenderte Malfoy. No confía en ti y teme estar pasando algo por alto- confesó en claro desacuerdo con las tácticas de su mejor amigo pelinegro.

\- ¿Y tú sí confías en mí?- preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas.

La castaña no apartó su mirada aunque sí soltó otro suspiro, parecía una acción recurrente en esos días.

\- Decidí tomar ese riesgo- asintió, luego regresó al tema central- Oficialmente no puedo interferir con la investigación de Harry pero si se van antes de que los encuentre, evitarán el interrogatorio; después de todo no tiene pruebas para allanar su hogar- explicó.

Draco la miró intrigado y su madre también mantuvo su gris mirada fija en la joven mujer.

\- ¿Por qué nos adviertes? Siempre apoyas a Potter en todo lo que hace, tenga o no sentido- inquirió el rubio con cierta desconfianza en la voz, era su naturaleza sospechar de todos y de todo.

Hermione le sonrió de lado.

\- Como te dije, vengo a saldar una deuda, supongo que es mi turno de ayudarlos a que Harry no los encuentre- explicó dándoles a entender que ya sabía que Draco les había mentido a sus amigos sobre su paradero, es decir, la había ocultado pese al riesgo que aquello implicaba- Váyanse ahora- apremió mirando hacia la salida del lugar.

Los rubios se miraron y asintieron apresurándose a partir en un punto de aparición cercano, no dijeron nada más.

Hermione salió el mausoleo encarando al auror que se encargaba de protegerla, el cual estaba algo molesto por lo complicada que estaba resultado ser su misión de guardaespaldas. Primero, la mujer lo había engañado para regresar a Hogwarts cuando sucedió lo del ataque, luego escapó esfumándose por días enteros sin que él pudiera encontrarla, y es que luego de que desapareciera de Grimmauld no pudo seguirla debido a que alteró su rastro mágico para confundirlo. Había sido muy astuta, pero trataría que eso no volviera a suceder.

\- ¿Vas a decirle algo a Harry de lo que acabo de hacer?- preguntó ella mirando a su guardaespaldas fijamente.

\- No es mi trabajo meterme en su vida, sólo protegerla- el auror se limitó a encogerse de hombros- Aunque si me lo preguntan directamente, no mentiré- agregó.

Eso era suficiente para ella.

\- Gracias Camus. Ahora, ¿me podrías llevar al Ministerio, por favor?- le pidió amablemente pues aún no tenía fuerzas para aparecerse por su propia cuenta.

El aludido rodó los ojos y la tomó del brazo con mucho cuidado.

Ambos desaparecieron segundos antes de la llegada de Harry.

Un tiempo perfecto.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Andrómeda se encontraba encerrada en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place junto a Luna y Ginny, de las tres ella parecía ser la más distraída pese a que la rubia miraba al techo frecuentemente hablando para sí misma.

\- Esto no tiene sentido- bufó la pelirroja dejando un pesado tomo en la mesa y levantándose para estirar sus manos- No vamos a encontrar nada útil aquí- declaró.

\- Por eso le estoy pidiendo ayuda a los Humdingers, son especialmente buenos para resolver misterios- declaró Luna de lo más normal.

Ginny miró a la chica enarcando una ceja y preguntándose si Ron comprendía la mitad de lo que decía, aunque si así era feliz ni hablar.

\- Quizás lo mejor sería ir a la antigua casa de los McKinnons y hacer una investigación de campo- propuso la pelirroja deseosa de salir, detestaba sentirse enclaustrada y últimamente no iba más que de Grimmauld a San Mungo y viceversa, por seguridad claro.

\- Fue quemada por completo, no creo que encontremos nada- musitó Andrómeda fijando su mirada en la pizarra que habían montado.

Sobre ella habían escrito las pistas que tenían sobre los horcruxes.

 _Marlene McKinnon: 'Lo robó para siempre' ¿Qué robó? ¿Alguna reliquia familiar?_

 _Fred Weasley: 'El tiempo no se detendrá' ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué llevaba en la batalla?_

 _Nymphadora Tonks: 'El precio de la derrota' ¿Cuál era el precio? ¿La muerte?_

Sus ojos descansaron en el último nombre y recordó la noche del ritual cuando contempló la muerte de su querida hija, el dolor en su pecho se había acentuado desde entonces y difícilmente lograba dormir por las noches, su rostro estaba pálido y portaba unas severas ojeras.

\- ¿Andy?- una voz de la sacó de su estupor.

Ginny la miraba con clara preocupación, al parecer le había dicho algo.

\- Lo siento, estaba distraída ¿qué decías?- preguntó con amabilidad.

\- Te preguntaba si sabías quién era cercano a los McKinnons o si aún tienen algún pariente vivo- repitió la joven mujer.

\- Sirius se llevaba bien con Marlene, me contaba mucho de ella y sospecho que algo pudieron tener, pero fuera de eso no sé mucho- confesó la ojigris recordando a su primo con nostalgia, él había sido otra terrible pérdida ante la guerra.

De pronto un 'plop' se dejó escuchar y Kreacher apareció en medio de la biblioteca sin mirar a alguien en particular.

\- Kreacher solicita permiso para dejar entrar a dos elfinas domésticas a la casa- pidió fríamente.

\- ¿Dos elfinas? ¿Quién las envía?- quiso saber Ginny sin comprender muy bien la situación, nunca había tenido elfos y no comprendía muy bien sus dinámicas.

\- La señorita Hermione Granger- respondió la criatura.

\- Déjala entrar- intervino Luna como si eso lo validara todo.

Ante eso, el elfo desapareció con una reverencia y dos figuras se materializaron a instante. Una era conocida por dos de las presentes pero la otra era una completa extraña.

\- Tissy lamenta interrumpirlas, pero la señorita Hermione Granger le indicó a Tissy que esto era importante- habló la asistente personal de la castaña en medio de una educada reverencia, la otra criatura se mantuvo callada.

\- Mmm, de acuerdo ¿quién es tu amiga?- preguntó Ginny intrigada por lo que tenían que decir, después de todo Hermione no solía encargarles cosas a los elfos domésticos si podía evitarlo.

\- Esta es Copsy, estaba trabajando en las minas de ópalo en Hungría- explicó Tissy diligentemente e instando a la otra a hablar.- Preséntate Copsy- indicó.

\- Copsy se siente honrada de conocer a las amigas del Ama Hermione Granger- saludó con voz ronca, su apariencia aunque limpia era deplorable, se notaba cansada y le faltaba gran parte de una de sus grandes orejas además de un par de dedos.

\- ¿Hay minas de ópalo?

\- ¿Hungría?

\- ¿Cómo que Ama?

Fueron las tres preguntas que las mujeres expresaron al mismo tiempo y con diversos grados de sorpresa, la primera había sido Ginny, luego Luna y finalmente Andrómeda.

\- Tissy no está autorizada para quedarse más tiempo, pero Copsy les explicará todo- respondió la elfina desapareciendo sin más, mientras que la aludida miró a las hechiceras con sus grandes ojos marrones.

\- Copsy responderá a sus preguntas- asintió rápidamente- Sí hay minas de ópalo, aunque no es la más grande, existe una en Hungría a la que Copsy pertenecía hasta que el Ama Hermione Granger compró a Copsy- explicó en una sola oración.

\- ¿Te compró?- la pelirroja no podía creerlo, de todos lo creería pero jamás de su amiga ardua defensora de los derechos de los elfos domésticos- Eso es imposible, ella no pudo haberte comprado- agregó.

\- ¿A quién pertenecías antes?- le preguntó Luna con gentileza, no parecía sorprendida como su amiga sino más bien expectante.

Copsy miró a la rubia y sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas contenidas.

\- Antes de ser vendida a las minas, Copsy era la elfina de la familia McKinnon- confesó con tristeza.

Entonces Andrómeda lo entendió todo y bendijo a Hermione por su brillante mente.

\- Copsy dinos todo lo que sepas de Marlene- pidió la estoica mujer.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Las festividades decembrinas llegaron más rápido de lo que muchos esperaban.

Al día siguiente sería Navidad y el terror que Bellatrix Lestrange había sembrado en la comunidad, se había expandido como pólvora. La gente tenía miedo de ser atacada hasta en sus propias casas, ya sea por la bruja en persona o por una horda de inferis que presuntamente comandaba.

Desde el día del ataque al Callejón Diagon, Harry sabía que Lestrange tenía un cómplice, pero no sabía quién era. Había tratado de atraparlo en esa ocasión, sin embargo no pudo conseguirlo debido a la habilidad del encapuchado. George le dijo que lo había visto asegurándole que se trataba de un hombre, lo cual coincidía con el hecho de que, al mismo tiempo, habían ocurrido los asesinatos en Azkabán. Esa tuvo que haber sido entonces Bellatrix, pues no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez (a menos que tuviera un gira tiempos lo cual era improbable y no quería pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad).

El asunto era ¿quién trabajaba con esa bruja? El ojiverde no podía evitar pensar en Draco Malfoy...

\- No sobrecalientes esa cabeza tuya amor- la voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja se acercó a su espalda con una sonrisa para comenzar a masajearle los hombros al auror con expertos movimientos. El hombre se encontraba en su oficina en un día donde casi nadie había ido al trabajo.

\- No puedo evitarlo Gin- la saludó comenzando a relajarse un poco ante el masaje.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si olvidamos esto durante unos minutos y vamos de compras para mañana?- le propuso decidida a tratar de distraer un poco a su prometido. Tenía claro que la investigación era importante y que definitivamente no debía ignorarse, sin embargo podían disfrutar aunque sea de esa noche.

\- No sé, ni siquiera tengo humor para celebrar...

\- Mamá está muy emocionada por la cena de hoy, al igual que Victorie y Teddy- insistió la pecosa- Yo tampoco soy indiferente a la celebración- añadió tratando de convencerlo.

Harry la miró girando su cuello un poco y notando claramente que su novia realmente quería celebrar las fiestas y quería que él las celebrara con ella. Para su desgracia y fortuna, no podía negarle nada a la mujer que amaba.

Suspiró.

\- Está bien, vayamos de compras- accedió abandonando su escritorio.

Una feliz Ginny le plantó un gran beso en la boca y lo arrastró junto a ella.

Se abrigaron muy bien antes de salir del Ministerio para ir rumbo al Callejón Diagon por las compras navideñas. Había muchas personas en el sitio haciendo lo mismo, aunque definitivamente eran menos que en años pasados.

El ambiente, aunque festivo, tenía rastros de miedo e incertidumbre que no se podían ignorar. Y todos lo sabían, a pesar de eso algunos trataban de hacer su vida lo más normal posible.

\- ¿Vamos a comprar regalos en nombre de ambos?- inquirió el ojiverde algo inquieto, no tenía ánimos de estar pensando en qué comprarle a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia.

\- Supongo que no tengo opción, ya que tú comprarías lo primero que se te cruzara enfrente- asintió la pelirroja de ojos cafés sabiendo que su novio no tenía cabeza para ser detallista en esos momentos.

\- Desde luego, nadie puede igualar el buen gusto de Ginny Weasley- bromeó el hombre con diversión, ella le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo fingiendo molestia.

Pese a todo, pasaron un rato agradable yendo de tienda en tienda en su cacería de regalos, hasta encontraron ciertos lugares para pasar un merecido tiempo de calidad entre ambos, robándose besos en medio de la calle o caricias más apasionadas en la peligrosa privacidad de un callejón cerrado.

Por esos pequeños momentos era que se amaban, ambos sabían que el otro estaría ahí para ellos sin importar nada y no podían estar más agradecidos.

Para cuando regresaron a Grimmauld Place ya había obscurecido completamente.

\- Pensé que tendría que salir a buscarlos- bromeó Ron con Luna abrazada a su lado.

\- Podrías haberlo intentado pero yo te diría que hubiera sido mala idea- le dijo su hermana con una sonrisita llena de picardía.

Ron enrojeció furiosamente y se dedicó a ignorar a su hermanita de ese momento en adelante.

\- Eres malvada- rio Harry rodeando a su novia con los brazos, después de todo el pelirrojo seguía traumatizado por la embarazosa escena que había visto entre ese par y cualquier comentario relacionado a eso, le provocaba un furioso sonrojo.

\- Él se lo buscó- sonrió nuevamente Ginny guiñándole un ojo al hombre.

Al otro lado de la casa, Hermione y Neville daban un pequeño paseo en busca de un poco de privacidad entre tantas personas poco discretas a su alrededor. Tenían un asunto inconcluso que resolver, además Neville había sido invitado a las fiestas pues su abuela había enfermado y estaba internada en San Mungo, por lo que no habían querido dejarlo pasar esa fecha en el hospital.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- inició el hombre sin saber cómo debía iniciar la plática.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias- le sonrió ella, hacía poco había logrado reponer la mayor parte de su magia y se sentía con una renovada vitalidad, si bien seguía alterada por el ritual de Luna ya no estaba tan furiosa.

\- Los rumores dicen que la infame Hermione Granger compró un elfo doméstico- aventuró el hombre intrigado por dicho rumor.

La mujer frunció el ceño pero asintió.

\- Tuve que hacerlo, la Compañía Minera de Hungría no es precisamente la más flexible con sus 'empleados' y todavía no cuentan con leyes que prohíban la esclavitud- confesó recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar para localizar a la elfina y luego para 'comprarla', después de todo era su única conexión con Marlene.

\- ¿Han logrado averiguar algo?- preguntó pues él no estaba en el equipo de investigación, su labor era más bien en el colegio.

\- Nada concreto, pero tenemos varias teorías- dijo denotando algo de frustración, si bien sabían que Lestrange tenía tres horcruxes, todavía no lograban identificar ninguno.- ¿Cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts?- preguntó de vuelta prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

\- Afortunadamente no ha pasado nada malo, claro que se han tomado muchas medidas de seguridad, aunque pienso que lo mejor para todos será que yo me traslade aquí durante un tiempo...se lo comenté a Minerva pero no quiso escucharme- confesó con claro desánimo.

Hermione sabía que eso lo decía porque, al ser él un presunto objetivo, sería más seguro para los alumnos no estar cerca de su persona.

\- Tal vez sea lo mejor- suspiró mirando hacia un polvoriento cuadro que no contenía nada en particular- Aunque debes saber que tampoco aquí estarás seguro, después de todo yo soy la persona menos segura en estos momentos- bromeó con amargura.

\- Vamos Hermione, tampoco puede sorprenderte tanto el ser una especie de imán para el peligro. Digo, después de estar lado a lado con Harry la mayor parte de su vida, algo se te debió haber pegado- habló tratando de animarla un poco, no habían tenido la ocasión de platicar luego de que se revelara esa profecía, y cuando regresó de su 'retiro' era complicado que la dejaran sola.

\- Supongo que tienes razón- rio ella recordando todo lo que vivió junto a su mejor amigo, eso era algo de lo que no se arrepentía y si alguien le diera la opción de cambiarlo, no lo haría- Al final de cuentas yo elegí el camino que me trajo hasta aquí.

Neville la miró observando detenidamente cada uno de sus gestos, esa mujer sin duda era una persona admirable y decididamente valiente pues estaba ahí pese a todo.

\- Y no estás sola…todos los que te queremos estaremos a tu lado- comentó con apabullante sinceridad al tiempo que tomaba suavemente una de sus manos.

Ella sintió la calidez del contacto y apretó de vuelta esa calosa mano producto de un riguroso contacto con las plantas.

Esas eran las manos de un hombre honesto.

\- Gracias- dijo ella enternecida por el gesto, lo miró al rostro detectando un claro rastro de anhelo y su corazón palpitó casi con dolor.

\- Acerca de lo que pasó en Hogsmeade...- inició él sacando a relucir ese tema que no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza y por su corazón.

\- No creo que sea el momento Neville, las cosas se han complicado bastante y…bueno, no creo que sea el momento- lo interrumpió ella sin ánimo de hablar sobre eso, la verdad ahora había cosas mucho más importantes que su vida amorosa o lo que pudiera llegar a sentir. Su familia y amigos confiaban en ella por lo que no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta, además no era como si le pudiera ofrecer mucho a su amigo, una cobarde mujer prácticamente condenada a muerte no era el mejor partido que digamos.

\- Pues yo creo que sí lo es Hermione- respondió sorprendiendo a la mujer con su tono apasionado- No quiero estar contigo porque sea fácil, quiero estar contigo porque creo que vale la pena luchar por ti- declaró sin soltarla y haciendo relucir el valor heredado de sus padres e inspirado por la tragedia.

Ella cambió su gesto de sorpresa por una dulce sonrisa, levantó su otra mano para acariciar la mejilla del hombre quien languideció al contacto pero no apartó su mirada.

\- Eres un buen hombre, mereces algo mejor, a alguien mejor…- musitó con impotencia, no quería arruinar la vida de su amigo, no debía mezclar sus destinos por más tentador que fuera.

\- Te quiero a ti- insistió sin dudarlo- No pienso exigirte nada que no quieras dar y te aseguro que, si me das una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás- en esa parte le regaló una sonrisa- Déjame ser alguien en quien puedas apoyarte, déjame ayudarte a llevar la carga que llevas, déjame amarte- pidió acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella.

La mujer se sintió conmovida y su corazón fue invadido por una reconfortante calidez, cerró sus ojos y se dejó besar por segunda vez. En esa ocasión, la caricia fue más firme pero repleta de la misma dulzura, le transmitía seguridad y un amor tan fiel que temió ser ella la que no lo mereciera.

\- Cometes un error, pero encuentro difícil el detenerte, por favor perdóname por lo que pueda pasar- le rogó abriendo sus ojos para descubrirlos cristalinos.

Ahora fue el turno del hombre para acariciar su mejilla.

\- Esta es mi elección y te elijo a ti Hermione Granger, con profecía y todo- sonrió pensando que finalmente su sueño se hacía realidad y tendría la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que amaba, lo demás no importaba.

Hermione lo miró una vez más, sintiéndose como una pésima persona, ahí estaba un buen hombre apoyándola y comprendiéndola, ofreciéndole su cariño y su corazón con una honestidad apabullante...pero ella seguía renuente a dejarlo acercarse más...ahora, efectivamente, comprendía perfectamente a Harry. El querer aislarse no era por orgullo sino por un profundo miedo, miedo de perder a sus seres queridos por el peligro que representaba su mera compañía.

\- Trataré- soltó finalmente apretando con cariño la mano de Neville.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio ponderando lo que harían a continuación.

\- ¡La Cena está servida!- el inconfundible grito de Molly los obligó a regresar a la realidad.

Debían cenar.

Lo demás, podía esperar.

La comida fue, como siempre, deliciosa y el ambiente de lo más agradable y alegre posible.

Al día siguiente sería la apertura de los regalos y los niños eran los más entusiastas por eso, como siempre solía suceder en Navidad. La ilusión era algo precioso que nadie quería arrebatarles por mucho que las circunstancias fueran sombrías.

Por eso, la mañana de Navidad llegó acompañada por los gritos emocionados de Teddy y de Victorie quienes, después de despertar poco sutilmente a la abuela del primero y a los padres de la segunda, habían ido por sus respectivos padrinos.

\- ¡Madrina! ¡Madrina!- saltó la pequeña rubia sobre la cama de cierta castaña.

Hermione despertó al sentir el pequeño cuerpecito de su ahijada rebotar repetidamente en su cama. Así que abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa Victorie?- le preguntó tomando unos segundos para terminar de despertarse, últimamente no estaba durmiendo muy bien y su cuerpo lo resentía.

\- ¡Es Navidad! ¡Regalos!- exclamó la niña con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Pero claro!- exclamó la adulta aparentando emoción y conjurando su bata para bajar a la sala cargando a la menor en brazos.

Abajo, donde un bonito árbol había sido colocado y adornado con esmero, ya se encontraba Teddy buscando sus obsequios ente la enorme pila de cajas. A su lado, estaba un somnoliento Harry quien le aplaudía tratando al mismo tiempo de despertarse por completo. Su cabello estaba más revuelto que nunca.

Ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y se sonrieron, eso les pasaba por tener ahijados a los que nos les podían negar prácticamente nada.

Dos horas después, los demás adultos comenzaron a bajar de sus cuartos y nadie pudo evitar reír al ver tanto a Harry como a Hermione cubiertos y rodeados de envolturas rotas mientras los niños jugaban sin parar con sus obsequios.

Neville miró a la castaña con cariño e hizo lo que muchos calificarían como su acto más valiente hasta el momento (incluso más que asesinar a Nagini), se acercó a Hermione y le plantó un firme beso en los labios.

La sala enmudeció por completo mientras Harry esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa, cuando se separaron Neville miró al ojiverde con agradecimiento y Hermione miró a Ron como con reto.

El pelirrojo estaba realmente sorprendido pero se sintió aliviado al no sentir los conocidos celos que quemaban sus entrañas cuando veía a Hermione con otro hombre, eso era evidencia de que la quería pero ya no la amaba.

\- Parece que algunos no pudieron contener su emoción- bromeó finalmente Ron con ligereza.

\- Por lo menos ellos sí pueden controlar su apetito- le dijo Ginny golpeándolo en el estómago, lo que provocó que un gruñido voraz saliera de éste.

Todos rieron relajando el ambiente mientras Luna le daba un enorme beso al pelirrojo bajo un muérdago hábilmente colocado sobre ambos, a lo que Ron cambió de color al instante.

La vida parecía buena en ese preciso momento.

Aquel día de diciembre no representaba peligro pero sí una inminente cuenta regresiva para el fin de ese año y el inicio de algo más.

Una sorprendentemente corta semana después, llegó el 31 de diciembre. La fecha que todos temían, pues algo en la Profecía hacía alusión a ese día en específico.

En cuanto el reloj de Grimmauld Place Número 12, marcó la media noche para dar comienzo al último día del año, una joven hechicera lo escuchó atentamente. No había podido dormir esa noche en espera de que llegara ese instante.

Se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en mil cosas y en nada a la vez.

A las 6 am, mientras todos dormían, se fue de la casa.

A las 6:05 am apareció en la cima de alguna colina cercana y, en medio del frío, la nieve y el viento, gritó hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y su garganta le supo a sangre.

A las 6:30 am regresó a Grimmauld y se miró al espejo atentamente pero, por más que lo intentó, no pudo reconocerse…

Levantó una de sus manos para comprobar que realmente era ella la del reflejo, a lo que la imagen imitó su movimiento para probárselo.

Era ella.

Esa joven, ya no tan joven, tenía la tez pálida y un rostro tan delgado que rayaba en lo enfermizo, sus ojos marrones emitían tal aire de tristeza que era duro mirarlos; además su rizada cabellera parecía menos castaña que de costumbre y su postura era una de derrota. Con todo eso, no parecía que esa figura tuviera apenas 23 años pues bien podría aparentar una década más, y eso era deprimente.

Suspiró y el reflejo la imitó una vez más.

Era definitivamente ella.

¿En qué se había convertido? Ni siquiera durante la Búsqueda se había visto tan demacrada, tan…no ella.

Frunció el ceño apretando sus puños al mismo tiempo y decidió que no podía seguir así, tenía que reencontrarse a sí misma si pretendía salvar a alguien, pues no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente, no cuando todos confiaban en su fortaleza.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Harry que no perdiera la fe? Que debía mantenerse fuerte porque no estaba solo, que no se desesperara porque todo se solucionaría…pero se daba cuenta que no era lo mismo, más bien era como decían 'aunque lo veas cien veces nunca será lo mismo que vivirlo una sola vez'.

Era cierto.

¿De dónde sacaría la fortaleza para salir adelante? Aún no lo sabía pero tenía que hacerlo costara lo que le costara porque, efectivamente, no estaba sola. Contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, de su familia…no se permitiría decepcionarlos por nada del mundo.

Si su destino era morir, lo haría con el mismo valor con el que Harry actuó en su momento sin importar que al final 'reviviera' o no, pero se llevaría a Bellatrix con ella y la acompañaría hasta las puertas del infierno de ser necesario para asegurarse que en esa ocasión no pudiera volver.

Apretó sus puños con más fuerza y volvió a mirarse en el espejo chocando con un par de orbes color marrón que ahora chispeaban llenas de resolución.

Justo entonces recordó quién era ella.

Logró hacer la conexión entre esa imagen y ella misma, para saber que era una sola persona.

Era ella y lo aceptaba.

Enarboló su varita dedicando tiempo y magia para arreglarse lo mejor posible. Esa noche habría una celebración y no iba a faltar por nada.

A las 8 am bajó a la cocina donde su madre se preparaba una taza de té.

\- Buenos días hija, ¿cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó Jane sin siquiera mirarla, el instinto materno le decía quien era la recién llegada.

\- Lo mejor que pude mamá- sonrió la chica sentándose en el amplio desayunador colocando su codo sobre la mesa para recargar la barbilla en su mano.

Jane Granger le sirvió una taza de té y se sentó a su lado con la propia, luego tomó un sorbo de su humeante bebida para enseguida mirar a su hija con el aire de quien dirá algo serio.

\- No pretendo conocer este mundo en el que vives a la perfección, pero sé muy bien qué día es hoy- comentó la ojiazul seriamente.

Hermione miró a la mujer de reojo pero no varió su postura.

\- También yo lo sé y, por más que quiera evitarlo, por más que quiero ser fuerte, la realidad es que tengo miedo...- confesó casi en un murmullo.

Su madre la miró con intensidad, le dolía ver así a su hija y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía inútil y demasiado muggle para su gusto. Eran momentos como esos en los que maldecía a su genética, cómo pudo ser tan cruel para haberle dado una hija mágica pero a ella condenarla a nunca poder poseer semejante capacidad, esa era una brecha imposible de cerrar.

\- Aún hay tiempo para que nos vayamos...- sugirió sabiéndolo inútil pero debía intentarlo.

\- No voy a huir mamá, me quedaré a luchar- la otra se negó sin dudarlo.

Su madre cerró sus ojos y suspiro quedamente, luego dejó la taza y miró nuevamente a su adoraba hija.

\- No sabes lo mucho que temo por ti, mi vida- la tomó de la mano mirándola con inmensa tristeza y Hermione la miró de vuelta levantando su rostro- Si pudiera tomar tu lugar, sabes que lo haría con gusto y sin dudarlo ni un instante- una traicionera lágrima escurrió por su mejilla- Como madre, siempre he querido protegerte de todo el mal que existe, pero desde hace mucho tiempo sé que no soy capaz de eso, ¿me perdonarías por fallarte? ¿Por ya no ser capaz de curar tus heridas con un beso?- inquirió.

Desde que la magia había llegado a sus vidas y su hija había descubierto que era una hechicera, la joven mujer que alguna vez fue su bebé, se le había escapado de las manos y nunca había podido superar esa sensación de impotencia.

\- Mamá- la chica la miró igual de triste e inmensamente conmovida- No tengo nada qué perdonarte- podía sentir el inmenso amor que su madre le profesaba por lo que se sentía bendecida, ella tenía a sus padres y eso era algo que Harry no tuvo ni tendría, pero aun así había enfrentado su destino- Me has dado todo y ahora te quedas a mi lado cuando parece que todo está perdido, ¿qué más puedo pedirte?- le sonrió entre lágrimas.

Jane también le sonrió tratando de recobrar un poco la compostura. Su hija era su mundo entero y la amaba con todo su ser, no la dejaría sola pasara lo que pasara.

Los demás encontraron a las dos mujeres Granger riendo de algo mientras terminaban su té matutino, nadie sospechó que hacía poco se habían puesto emocionales, y si lo hicieron, no comentaron nada.

A las 4 pm, luego de comer, Hermione se refugió en la biblioteca de la casa para pensar como era su costumbre últimamente.

\- Tal vez no seas tú- una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones sin preámbulo alguno.

La castaña reconoció a su mejor amiga y le sonrió. Sabía a lo que se refería.

\- No te hagas ilusiones Ginny, tú no eres la Reina Blanca, el título no te va. En todo caso serías una Reina Anaranjada o algo así- soltó tratando de que sonara a broma y haciendo alusión a su color de cabello.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca sentándose frente a la que también consideraba como su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Soy una hechicera muy capaz, inteligente y que además se enfrentó a Lestrange junto a ti durante la batalla final- insistió con su típica testarudez.

\- Eso es cierto pero, además de ser mucho más inteligente que tú, no permitiré que me robes este papel. Es mi oportunidad de ocupar todo el protagonismo en lugar de Harry- objetó la castaña dirigiéndole una profunda mirada que tenía una tenue chispa de humor- Además, no recuerdo que tu nombre sea Hinevra Jolly Geasley, ¿o sí?- agregó refiriéndose a la iniciales marcadas en la profecía.

Lo cierto era que gustosamente cedería ese título, pero su amiga tenía muchas cosas por delante y no la dejaría arruinar su futuro.

La pelirroja torció el gesto ante la distorsión de su nombre pero luego se puso seria de nuevo.

\- Tan testaruda como siempre- le dijo Ginny con tristeza- No quiero que algo malo te pase Hermione, si te pierdo porque haces algo estúpido, te golpearé. Nueva elegida o no, te juro que te golpeo- declaró con pesar en la voz.

\- No te preocupes por eso, tú concéntrate en vivir y amar a Harry porque cuando sea su boda, exijo ser la dama de honor- contestó con una sonrisa forzada, no sabía si viviría para ver esa boda pero quería creer que así sería.

\- Sabes que ese papel es tuyo desde hace mucho, pero con la condición de que yo sea dama de honor en tu propia boda- dijo con una pizca de diversión.

\- Prometido- bufó la otra, después de todo no veía una boda en su futuro.

\- Entonces ¿Neville ya te propuso matrimonio?- inquirió la otra con evidente emoción y burla- Ese hombre lleva enamorado de ti desde su 4to año, lo juro- soltó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Ginny, no creo que sea el momento para...

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Hermione Granger- la cortó su amiga perdiendo su sonrisa al instante- Tú no eres tan tonta como para dejar que una profecía controle tu vida ¿o sí'- la miró con dureza pues ella sabía muy bien cómo era ser excluida de algo por el ser amado debido al miedo y la incertidumbre. Y eso era algo que no lo deseaba a nadie.

Hermione miró a su mejor amiga sintiendo que le transmitía un apoyo sincero. Realmente era muy afortunada por tener a personas que la quisieran tanto.

Sus orbes color marrón recuperaron un poco el fuego perdido y decidió en ese mismo instante que debía ser fuerte por ella y por los demás. No más depresión, no más aislamiento, no más lágrimas de autocompasión.

Antes había decidido vivir, pues ahora había decidido luchar.

Y, antes de que acabara el día, habría decidido su destino.

A las 9 pm, el ambiente en Grimmauld Place era pesado. Todos los invitados para Navidad estaban presentes nuevamente y trataban de sonreír y bromear, pero era complicado. De una manera o de otra, la mirada de todos iba a parar hacia cierta castaña. No por desconfianza ni nada, sino por ese fuerte instinto de protección hacia los suyos.

Neville estaba sentando a su lado, con su mano entrelazada a la de ella sin importarle que los padres de la mujer pudieran verlos.

A las 9:25 pm, la alarma anti apariciones resonó por todo el lugar.

\- Alguien apareció en los escalones- declaró Harry sacando su varita y corriendo hacia la entrada.

Los otros lo siguieron por si acaso era quien temían.

\- ¡Potter!- el grito de Draco Malfoy los tomó por sorpresa.

Hermione contuvo una exclamación al ver al rubio hecho un desastre y con el cuerpo maltrecho de su madre entre sus brazos.

\- Cissy...- Andrómeda se alarmó al ver a su hermana en tal estado y quiso correr a su lado pero Harry la detuvo con una mano. Nadie saldría de la protección del Fidelius.

\- Puede ser una trampa- habló el ojiverde seriamente.- No pudieron saber donde estábamos...

\- ¡No es una trampa! ¡Yo les di los anillos!- exclamó Hermione para sorpresa de todos- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!- agregó al ver la desesperación pintada en el rostro del rubio, él no veía nada, la magia no le permitía verlos a ellos dentro de la casa.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Les diste nuestra localización a mortífagos?!- le riñó Ron fuera de sí mientras la toma de un brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- ¡Han cambiado!- alegó la chica tratando de desprenderse del agarre y comenzando a impacientarse pues las manos de Ron le impedían salir a la calle a ayudar a los rubios.

\- Hermione tiene razón, no podemos dejarlos morir- intervino Neville interponiéndose entre el pelirrojo y la aludida para que el primero la soltara.

\- Aunque queremos no pueden entrar, Minerva no está aquí para revelarles el secreto- intervino Arthur tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Pues que alguien vaya por ella- adujo la castaña rápidamente.

Ninguno de los presentes se ofreció a ir por la anciana mujer.

\- ¿Qué son ellos para nosotros?- dijo George de pronto sin poder olvidar que un mortífago le había arrebatado ya a dos de sus hermanos.

\- ¡Son familia!- exclamó Andrómeda soltándose del agarre de Harry- No puedo creer que se estén negando a ayudar a alguien, no importa de quién se trate- espetó en un frío tono que era el sello de su familia sanguínea y que raramente usaba.

Andrómeda dejó a Teddy en los brazos de su padrino y salió de la casa apareciendo por primera vez ante los ojos de su sobrino.

\- ¡Tía Meda!- la llamó con desesperación- ¡Mi madre...!- pero no pudo terminar la frase pues una nueva presencia los interrumpió nada gratamente.

\- ¡Oh vaya! ¡Reunión familiar!- exclamó la mujer de fría voz- ¡Mis traidoras hermanas y mi sobrino favorito! ¡Todos los Black restantes juntos en un mismo lugar!- agregó caminando hacia los otros tres con una perversa sonrisa.

\- ¡No te acerques más!- el rubio se puso de pie en un intento por proteger a su inconsciente madre.

\- Por favor sobrinito, no pudiste conmigo en tu propia casa, y ¿piensas que aquí sí?- rio la pelinegra- Voy a limpiar de una vez por todas a nuestra familia de escoria como ustedes- espetó con frialdad- Lucius fue el primero en caer pero no será el último.

\- No lo creo Lestrange- intervino una nueva voz.

Harry salió de la casa seguido de Ron, Luna, Charlie, George, Neville, Arthur y Bill. Ginny también salió pero en dirección a Narcisa para tratar de ayudarla.

Desde la casa, los demás observaban la escena con preocupación.

\- ¡Potter y su patética banda de seguidores!- los reconoció la siniestra hechicera sin perder su demente sonrisa- No creí que pudieras caer más bajo Draco, rogándoles como un perro a semejante escoria- agregó jugueteando con su varita.

\- Acabemos con esto de una vez- le dijo Harry levantando su propia varita, sin importar lo que los Malfoy hubiera hecho, no podía observarlos morir sin hacer algo por ayudarlos.

\- Por favor Potter, tú no podrás vencerme- negó la mujer- Deduje la estúpida Profecía y vengo a desmentirla de una vez por todas. ¡Sangre sucia! ¿Dónde te escondes? ¡Sé que puedes escucharme!- llamó sin verla en el patético grupo de defensores que la encaraba.

\- Tú te enfrentarás a nosotros Lestrange, ¿no es suficiente?- se adelantó Neville con valentía, defendería a Hermione costara lo que costara.

\- Ni de cerca Longbottom. ¡Granger, sal de donde estés! ¡Tú y yo tenemos un asunto por iniciar!- gritó nuevamente sin mostrarse preocupada al estar en evidente inferioridad numérica.

Nadie esperó a que siguiera hablando y comenzaron a lanzarle maldiciones, lo ideal sería matarla antes de que siguiera pudiera ver a Hermione.

Bellatrix hizo una mueca de fastidio y de su varita disparó los conjuros más mortíferos que sabía. Sus contrincantes no eran nada para ella, simples insectos en su camino, ella era mucho más poderosa y solamente necesitaba eliminar a la única posible amenaza a ese poderío. Una asquerosa sangre sucia, patético.

\- ¡Esto es por mis hermanos!- gritó George lanzándole un rayo rojizo. Sin poder esquivarlo, la mortífaga lo recibió de lleno soltando un gruñido de dolor.

Entonces su mirada se tornó colérica, no estaba de humor para juegos estúpidos, su diversión ya la había tenido atacando a su hermana menor y a su traidor hijo. Ahora quería eliminar a la sangre sucia y terminar con la profecía antes de que siquiera iniciara.

\- ¡Imbéciles!- gritó provocando que su magia explotara desbocadamente derribando a todos los demás presentes- ¡No pueden ganar! ¡Todos morirán aquí!- declaró mientras la tierra comenzaba a moverse.

\- En tus sueños- intervino una figura apareciendo de la nada junto a la profesora McGonagall.

\- Granger- la reconoció la mortífaga con perverso placer, su humor estaba mejorando- Justo la sangre inmunda que quería ver- sonrió relajando su postura y dejando de hacer que la tierra temblara.

\- Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero necesitaba arreglar unas cosas- respondió la castaña mirando de reojo mientras su antigua profesora ayudaba a Narcisa a entrar al refugio. Sus otros amigos estaban incorporándose luego del estruendo y miraban a la castaña con gestos tensos.

\- Sabes por qué te busco...- inició la otra atenta a los movimientos de los demás insectos que ya la apuntaban con sus varitas.

\- No estoy segura, pero adivinaré ¿para qué te mate?- inquirió Hermione respirando profundamente en un intento por mantener la calma. Quería aparentar valentía por eso su varita estaba firmemente sostenida en su mano derecha aunque ella temblara por dentro.

\- No, pero cerca. Yo soy quien viene a matarte a ti para acabar con tu miserable existencia de una vez por todas- rio la otra oliendo el miedo que exudaba la castaña.

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!- declaró el ojiverde colocándose a un lado de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Y sobre el mío!- lo secundó un pelirrojo tomando el lugar al otro lado de la castaña.

El Trío Dorado. Unido una vez más contra las fuerzas obscuras que amenazaban a su mundo. Juntos hasta el final de los tiempos, o al menos eso querían creer…

\- Conmovedor, pero no tengo tiempo para sus cursilerías.

En ese momento, una niebla obscura rodeó la calle y de ella comenzaron a salir inferis por montones. Los muggles de alrededor, que ya habían escuchado la conmoción y habían comenzado a salir de sus casas para ver lo que pasaba, soltaron gritos de terror al ver semejante escena. Harry supo que el caos se desataría y todo sería un desastre si no hacían algo.

Por ello, conjuró su patronus avisando a su jefe de la situación mientras él comenzaba a luchar contra los putrefactos cadáveres para mantenerlos a raya.

\- ¡Lancen fuego!- exclamó Bill sabiendo perfectamente cómo deshacerse de esos seres obscuros.

Los demás comenzaron a lanzar llamaradas de sus varitas tratando de proteger a los histéricos muggles que se refugiaban aterrados en sus casas o corrían como dementes por la calle.

En medio de todo, una risa se escuchó. Y no era la macabra risita de Bellatrix.

Hermione Granger no pudo evitar reír ante tal espectáculo que la otra había montado. Era tanto su estrés que la situación se le hizo absurda, eran inferis los que los estaban atacando. De pequeña siempre le había temido a los zombies, pero sus padres le habían dicho que no tenía razones para eso, que de los que había que preocuparse era de los vivos no de los muertos. Pues bueno, ahora les podría probar que eso no era del todo correcto.

Bellatrix la miró molesta, no le gustaba que alguien más se riera sin que ella misma entendiera el chiste.

\- Granger...- Draco fue el que la interrumpió un tanto desconcertado, había estado protegiendo a su madre mientras la metían a la casa de seguridad. Después había regresado a ayudar y escuchó la atípica risa de Granger sin saber el porqué de la misma. Quizás finalmente se estaba volviendo loca por la presión.

\- Debo confesarte algo Lestrange- dijo la castaña parando finalmente de reír para hablar- Me parece irónico que precisamente hayas elegido inferis para atacarme porque, curiosamente, mi especialidad es el fuego...- cuando pronunció esa palabra sus ojos ardieron como dos brazas incandescentes.

Con su varita dibujó unas runas en el suelo en apenas unos segundos y liberó su magia con fuerza.

La calle se llenó de decenas de líneas luminosas semejantes a una telaraña y, de repente, todo lo que estaba considerado como un no vivo, se consumió en llamas doradas para gran sorpresa de los que luchaban contra los cadáveres malditos. El poder para realizar algo así era considerable y se requería de una precisión increíble para lograr no lastimar a los magos involucrados en la pelea.

La ex mortífaga enarcó sus cejas ligeramente impresionada.

\- Lindo truco- le aplaudió Bella sin dejarse intimidar- Pero de verdad quiero terminar con esto.

De la nada, un hombre de cabellera marrón apareció apresando a Hermione por atrás sin que ésta se lo esperara. Un brillo de pánico cruzó por los ojos de la joven mujer.

\- Di adiós a todos sangre sucia- dijo el hombre desapareciendo con ella antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.

Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡No!- gritó Draco pensando rápidamente y abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de su tía antes de que ésta se esfumara.

Ambos personajes desaparecieron en medio del aire.

Aterrizaron en un cementerio donde Hermione ya combatía furiosamente contra su captor.

\- Un movimiento estúpido querido sobrino- dijo Bella dirigiéndose hacia el rubio quien saltó lejos de la mujer para tomar una posición defensiva- ¡Rabastán! ¡Cambiemos de parejas!- ordenó la mujer con crueldad.

El aludido sonrió corriendo en pos del rubio quien apenas tuvo tiempo de responder al ataque, seguía un poco débil debido a la pelea que aconteció en su mansión pero no se daría por vencido.

Los hombres se enfrascaron en un duelo y las mujeres se miraron la una a la otra.

A las 11:11 levantaron sus varitas.

Fuego contra hielo.

Luz contra obscuridad.

La Reina Blanca contra la Reina Negra.

Una marcaría a la otra y todo daría comienzo.

Parte de la profecía sería cumplida cuando el doceavo mes muriera.

\- Granger.

\- Lestrange.

Todo estaba dicho.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Y aquí tenemos el comienzo de la acción, el siguiente capítulo iniciará con este duelo; espero sus comentarios.**_

 _lunatico0030.-_ _ **Hola, sabía que debí omitir colocar número…hahaha la verdad muy probablemente los revolví, pero son 2 para los Malfoy y los restantes para los demás.**_

 _Lorena-_ _ **Gracias! Fue algo de última hora la verdad (no estaba planeado), por otro lado Draco era justo lo que Hermione necesitaba para aceptar su nuevo destino. No vimos el duelo entre Bella y Narcisa pero te aseguro que pasó, quizás lo cuente con un flashback más adelante. Saludos!**_

 _Valery Ryddle.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente, Draco definitivamente se hace el rudo pero no es malo (al menos no aquí), además tanto él como su madre sufrieron mucho y me imagino que Hermione no los dejaría simplemente a su suerte. El hechizo para saber de los horcruxes fue definitivamente inventado y de último momento, sin embargo lo creí necesario precisamente para darla una esencia más definida a Andrómeda, un toque de crueldad para sazonar la historia, además Luna fue quien cargó con esa responsabilidad pues Hermione no quería que pasara. Exacto, las frases son las pistas que iremos descubriendo poco a poco. Gracias a ti por tus comentarios, hasta la próxima.**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Hola, y gracias antes que nada. Así es, Rabastán es quien la ayuda y en este capítulo fue clave para la trampa que planearon. Lo del conjuro traté de integrarlo con el mejor de mis conocimientos, ah lo de los elementos es mera afinidad (no haré que se vuelvan todo poderosos) y claro que existe una razón para esas compatibilidades. Precisamente vimos cómo se complicaron las cosas para los Malfoy y que los anillos de Hermione bien pudieron salvarles la vida, aunque ahora todo se complicó. Saludos!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	12. Marcada

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Marcada**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Sí, la diversión apenas está comenzando. El solo pensar en la sangre que será derramada, me provoca placer y mi cuerpo se estremece con cada palpitación. Morirán, todos ellos morirán y estableceremos un nuevo orden; uno donde la magia sea el poder._

 _-Ra.L.-_

…

Mirándose frente a frente, deseaba ignorar las similitudes que compartían, no precisamente físicas sino internas, claro que no se consideraba una demente pero, siendo crítica, ambas se parecían mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

A las dos las dominaba esa ansia insaciable por el conocimiento, las dos eran sumamente brillantes a su manera, las dos eran astutas y ambiciosas, las dos poseían un carácter de temer, y ninguna de las dos se había conformado en ser como todos…

Quizás fueron las circunstancias, sus respectivas familias, sus apellidos, la sangre, o tal vez simplemente fueron sus decisiones las que marcaron sus caminos que, ciertamente, habían sido muy distintos.

La mayor siguió su fanatismo y el dogma de un megalómano sediento de poder.

La menor prefirió escuchar a su corazón y siguió a sus ideales de justicia e igualdad.

Pero ambas entregaron su cuerpo y alma a su respectiva causa con la misma intensidad de mil soles.

Ahora, ambas estaban encarándose, nuevamente luchando por sus ideales, por preservar lo que cada una creía correcto y sabían que cualquiera de ellas moriría por lograr esos objetivos.

La pelinegra, aún sumida en un silencio contemplativo, le dedicó una rota sonrisa a la otra pues también había llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- Antes de que acabe la noche, te mataré. Sólo una de nosotras puede quedar con vida, el mundo no podría soportar a las dos- espetó la pelinegra esbozando nuevamente su típica sonrisa torcida que hacía más macabro su desgastado rostro. ¿Es que acaso no podía haber un villano que luciera amable? Primero Voldemort con su apariencia de serpiente humanoide y ahora Lestrange con pinta de desquiciada. Pero vaya, así era la vida y quizás la maldad interna se reflejaba en el físico al final de todo.

\- Estoy segura que el mundo te extrañará- contestó la castaña con marcado sarcasmo y sabiendo que sólo tenía una oportunidad para marcar a la bruja, y si fallaba…moriría.

\- En cambio a ti, nadie va a recordarte- rio la otra de vuelta y, por una pequeñísima fracción de segundo, la menor imaginó que en otra vida ellas dos pudieron haber simpatizado, quizás hasta pudieron ser aliadas…pero esa no era esa otra vida y ambas tratarían de matarse mutuamente.

Hermione estaba sola, había sido separada de sus amigos y, aunque podía volver con ellos mediante su anillo, no lo haría. Sabía el hechizo correcto, era el momento señalado y tenía a su objetivo en frente. No huiría.

Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que si el duelo se prolongaba, perdería.

Debía concentrarse.

Astucia sobre fuerza, inteligencia sobre experiencia.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a caminar en círculos sin quitarse la mirada de encima la una de la otra, como si quisieran añadirle más drama a su inminente duelo.

No obstante, la ojigris rompió el suspenso lanzando el primer hechizo o, mejor dicho, la primera maldición. La otra mujer pudo esquivarlo con relativa facilidad, pudiera no ser un auror pero había sobrevivido a una guerra y era momento de demostrar que todavía tenía buenos reflejos.

Ciertamente había concluido que el conocimiento que poseía era más teórico que práctico pero no era como si tuviera otra opción más que aplicar todo lo que sabía en ese duelo. O realizaba bien el hechizo a la primera o podía darse por muerta.

A pesar de eso, en un fatal descuido, un rayo color magenta traspasó las defensas de la mujer más joven mandándola a estrellar contra una de las lápidas del lugar.

Un dolor en forma de choque eléctrico recorrió toda su espalda hasta llegar a sus pies, seguramente se había golpeado en un nervio y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y se supone que tú eres una amenaza para mí? ¿Qué eres mi igual? - espetó la pelinegra mirando con asco a la mujer caída mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

Hermione la miró con furia y rodó sobre sí justo a tiempo para esquivar otro rayo, enseguida se resguardó tras una gran escultura con la forma de un ángel de la muerte. Nada inspirador.

\- ¿Acaso te escondes niña? ¿No se supone que eres una gryffindor?- chilló su rival con mofa- ¡Maldita sea Granger! ¡Pensé que por lo menos morirías de pie!- exclamó sin moverse de su lugar pues esperaba que la otra diera la cara.

La aludida inspiró profundamente y analizó sus opciones, claramente era inferior a su rival en cuestiones de combate por mucho que se esforzara en igualarla. Si bien podía conocer más hechizos, la mortífaga conocía más maldiciones y no dudaba en usar viciosamente cada una de ellas, además poseía una agilidad diabólica para su edad.

Inspiró nuevamente, escuchando cómo su corazón latía como demente. Tenía miedo pero definitivamente no era una cobarde, así que amasó todo su valor y se movilizó.

\- ¡No moriré aquí Lestrange!- gritó saliendo de su refugio para lanzar un rayo directamente hacia el pecho de la otra.

Bellatrix lo bloqueó haciendo lo propio, eso realmente era un juego de niños para ella, uno que acabaría en un charco de sangre…de sangre sucia.

Con otro hechizo bastante bien colocado de la pelinegra, la castaña dio un giro en el aire para impactar fuertemente contra uno de los árboles del cementerio provocando que la nieve de sus ramas cayera sobre ella.

La nieve en el suelo se manchó con unas gotas de intenso color carmesí creando un marcado contraste.

Rojo profundo sobre blanco absoluto.

Hermione contuvo otro gemido de dolor, estaba siendo vergonzosamente apaleada.

\- Me decepcionas sangre sucia- confesó la pelinegra acortando la distancia entre las dos mientras miraba a su oponente con desprecio- Si hubiese sabido que eras tan débil, no hubiera esperando tanto para robar la dichosa profecía y matarte. El destino resultó ser un desgraciado, ni siquiera pudo darme un combate más digno- se lamentó falsamente poniéndose en cuclillas para hablar cara a cara con la otra, realmente no la consideraba un peligro, pues era evidentemente débil.

Hermione trató de moverse pero sintió que esta vez algo se había roto, tal vez una costilla pues el dolor era agudo en su costado derecho. Pese a eso, no podía darse por vencida, no podía dejar a esa bruja con vida y, peor aún, libre.

Soltó un fuerte alarido cuando la maldición torturadora laceró su piel. Miles de cuchillos se clavaban en su cuerpo provocándole ese ya tan conocido dolor.

\- Cuando dejes de respirar, mataré a todos los que te importan- susurró la mujer deteniendo su tortura físicamente para agregar la mental.

Más allá, Hermione creyó escuchar otro grito y rogó porque no fuera de Malfoy, si ella moriría al menos esperaba que el rubio pudiera detener a la mujer.

La imponente figura de la mortífaga se posó frente a la más joven apuntándola con su varita directamente al centro de su pecho.

Una luz verdosa comenzó a salir de ella y Hermione supo cuál maldición la impactaría.

No, aún no era tiempo.

No moriría.

No podía morir.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Draco estaba teniendo problemas con Rabastán, además de estar todavía debilitado por la batalla anterior, el otro mago era alguien realmente versado en las artes más obscuras y un hombre sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

A pesar de eso, el rubio había entrenado mucho para nunca más volver a ser aquel débil jovencito que se sometía a la voluntad de magos más poderosos por miedo…o cobardía. Había decidido volverse fuerte practicando tanto magia blanca como negra, pues él no creía en la nobleza del espíritu ni nada de esas cosas, solamente creía que en un duelo tenías dos opciones: matar o morir, y ahí no había ética alguna.

Un feo corte estuvo a punto de cercenar la mano izquierda del menor de los hermanos Lestrange quien miró al otro con burla.

\- Vaya, veo que Lucius logró enseñarte algo decente después de todo- soltó el hombre de cabellera marrón con su negro sentido del humor.

No le interesaba vivir o morir, solamente quería que el mundo ardiera de una manera o de otra.

\- Lo único que mi padre me enseñó, fue que algunas vidas son insignificantes y merecen ser aplastadas- siseó el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada llena de arrogancia.

Rabastán no se tomó bien esa indirecta, sintiendo su orgullo herido, atacó nuevamente sin piedad. El problema era que el mortífago se creía demasiado superior y subestimó garrafalmente al joven Malfoy.

No tuvo la destreza de recordar que ambos habían pertenecido a la misma Casa, a Slytherin, donde la astucia era sumamente preciada.

\- Eres un asqueroso traidor Draco y tu única redención es la muerte- espetó Rabastán lanzando una ráfaga de maleficios sin pensarlo mucho.

\- ¿Quién dijo que quería redimirme?- fue la contestación del otro, cosa que sólo contribuyó a aumentar la furia del mayor.

De pronto, Draco escuchó los gritos agónicos de la castaña y sintió una terrible ansiedad por saber lo que estaba pasando con el otro duelo. Había ido a ese lugar para tratar de ayudar a Granger a no morir, no para cumplir con su estúpido destino, pero Rabastán estaba entreteniéndolo demasiado, su tía no era alguien fácil para combatir.

Tenía que acabar las cosas deprisa.

'Estúpida Granger' pensó sin atreverse a quitar la atención de su duelo pues una distracción sería fatal. Consciente que debía apresurarse a ayudar a Granger antes de que la mataran, hizo gala de su excelente condición física y saltó, rodó, esquivó, para finalmente atacar con una increíble precisión.

De un solo movimiento, cuando su corazón estaba en medio de un palpitar, su varita lanzó una luz rojiza que atravesó limpiamente el cuello de Rabastán.

El mortífago detuvo todos sus movimientos en seco mirando a su oponente con algo muy parecido a la sorpresa. Trató de decir algo, y de su boca salieron las últimas palabras que diría.

\- Ella nunca morirá…con dos más…dos más y será inmortal…

El rubio miró al hombre con asco e ignoró sus palabras, mientras corría en pos de la castaña, una cabeza rodó por la nieve en un grotesco espectáculo de sangre y violencia.

Draco temió haber llegado tarde cuando detectó que de la varita de su tía comenzaba a salir un rayo verdoso bastante familiar.

La escena pareció suceder en cámara lenta y sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente rápida…afortunadamente, Granger tuvo la sensatez de esquivar la maldición asesina en el último instante cosa que él aprovechó para atacar a su tía con furia.

Bellatrix reaccionó de prisa ante la inesperada intromisión y bloqueó el ataque de su sobrino sintiéndose ligeramente frustrada al no poder acabar de una vez por todas con la molesta sangre sucia.

\- Rabastán realmente es un inútil si no pudo acabar contigo- escupió ella con un deje de desprecio por su antiguo cómplice.

\- Digamos que no fue tan astuto como pensaba- explicó el rubio crudamente a lo que la ojigris torció el gesto al distinguir al otro Lestrange caído entre la nieve ahora pintada de rojo.

\- Te equivocaste de bando Draco- gruñó Bellatrix, por un lado reconocía que su sobrino hubiera podido ser uno de los mejores mortífagos, pero por el otro le daba asco pensar que bien pudiera haberlos traicionado en cualquier momento.

\- Eso pasó cuando dejé que me marcaran como vil ganado- escupió el aludido amargamente.

Ambos personajes se miraron con odio y comenzaron a lanzarse maldiciones con la fría cólera de quien sabía que peleaba contra su familia y se avergonzaba la misma.

Hermione observó la escena desde el suelo tratando de recuperar un poco de su energía, desgraciadamente se sentía demasiado débil y cotidianamente inútil. Ni siquiera era capaz de defenderse eficazmente por su cuenta, era una vergüenza y una humillación a su orgullo. Años viviendo en la ilusión de paz, la habían hecho muy descuidada.

Inspiró una vez más, frunció el ceño y decidió dejar de lamentarse para comenzar a usar lo único que resaltaba en su ser, su cerebro.

Con esfuerzo, se refugió nuevamente entre las lápidas del cementerio y comenzó a marcar una serie de runas entre la nieve con el propósito de crear un círculo alrededor de los duelistas. Cada runa debía ser perfecta o todo sería un fracaso, la secuencia debía ser infalible y el patrón extremadamente claro. Era magia muy antigua y necesitaba su absoluta concentración, claro que el dolor en su costado no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Sin dudarlo, en cada símbolo fue impregnando un poco de su magia y de su sangre, debido precisamente a esa combinación de ingredientes, el hechizo que se disponía a hacer era considerado como magia negra.

Su alma lloraba al saber que haría esa clase de magia turbia y retorcida, una que desafiaba todo lo puro del universo…pero no podía detenerse pues de lo contrario todo estaría perdido.

Hacer el mal para conseguir el bien.

Muchos se perdían en el significado de esa frase y rogó porque a ella no le pasara.

Terminó el círculo y ninguno de los duelistas lo notó.

Estaba casi lista.

\- ¡Draco!- gritó de pronto y con mucha fuerza.

El aludido se sorprendió por la llamada y no pudo evitar mirar a la castaña de reojo. En ese instante, un rayo rojizo lo impactó en pleno cuerpo lanzándolo bruscamente fuera del círculo en que él no sabía que estaba.

Entonces, Hermione ignoró su dolor para entrar a la circunferencia rápidamente y, antes que la pelinegra reaccionara, comenzó con el intrincado ritual.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces impura?!- chilló Lestrange tratando de atacarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, todas las runas del suelo se iluminaron y sintió que su cuerpo se volvía tan pesado como el mármol.

Un campo mágico se formó alrededor de ambas brujas ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio quien trataba de ponerse de pie con evidente esfuerzo, él también estaba herido.

\- Lo que debo hacer…- declaró la castaña con una trágica resolución pero sin detener sus movimientos de varita a pesar de comenzar a sentirse exhausta, entre la pérdida de sangre, su costilla rota, el cruciatus y la magia empleada, no estaría consciente por mucho tiempo.

Bellatrix apretó los dientes tratando de liberar su propio poder, pero el maldito campo mágico hacía que su cuerpo fuera demasiado pesado y que su magia fuera retenida en contra de su voluntad.

El ambiente del cementerio comenzó a electrificarse por la rauda magia que desplegaba la castaña y comenzaron a surgir pequeñas chispas cuando ésta chocaba con la magia de la pelinegra.

Las auras mágicas de las dos hechiceras se manifestaron agitándose con brusquedad mientras una tercera magia primigenia explotaba en una especie de combinación de luz y obscuridad sólo que con colores dorados y violáceos.

Draco tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante el poderoso resplandor mientras escuchaba el grito agónico de su tía en medio de semejante destilación de poder mágico.

Bellatrix sintió que una agresiva magia rasgaba su alma podrida, gritó en agonía pues parecía que su rostro ardía en llamas.

Hermione contempló cómo su rival se arrodillaba ante el dolor mientras las runas volaban hacia el rostro de la otra tatuando su piel para siempre. Al mismo tiempo, su magia salía de su corteza como un grifo abierto y sin control, tan rápido que comenzó a sentirse mareada. Un profundo dolor atacó su antebrazo izquierdo pues también sentía como su ser era rasgado atreves de la cicatriz que portaba, y las lágrimas escurrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

Súbitamente, todo acabó y el silencio de la noche envolvió a los tres magos presentes como si lo acontecido hacía escasos segundos, no hubiera sido nada más que un espejismo.

\- ¡Voy a matarte!- fue el alarido furioso que rompió ese silencio.

Draco salió de su estupefacción apresurándose a lanzar una bola de luz para iluminar un poco el lugar, y lo que vio le provocó un escalofrío.

Su tía estaba arrodillada con sangre en las palmas de sus manos, seguramente por haberse clavado sus propias uñas en ellas. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca desquiciada y una línea formada por runas recorría su sien derecha perdiéndose en su cuello, se veía extremadamente dolorosa y poseía un marcado color rojizo como si estuviera en llamas.

La castaña, por su lado, también estaba arrodillada tomando su antebrazo izquierdo que parecía sangrar pero lucía una cansada sonrisa de satisfacción; como si hubiera ganado una guerra.

A las 00:13 horas, la Reina Blanca había marcado a su igual.

El rubio no lo dudó y corrió hacia la castaña sabiendo que su tía estaba herida pero no derrotada. Y ninguno estaba en condiciones para enfrentarla.

Rodeó a la mujer con sus brazos y murmuró unas palabras esfumándose en el aire mientras otro alarido inundaba sus oídos.

La guerra había empezado.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡HERMIONE!- vociferó la voz de Harry al ver a su mejor amiga desaparecer justo enfrente de sus ojos.

En ese instante, varios aurores aparecieron en respuesta a la alerta de auxilio pero, al no ver la amenaza advertida, se organizaron rápidamente en grupos para encargarse de los muggles presentes. Tarea para la cual no tuvieron problemas y los desmemorizaron cuidadosamente eliminando así toda prueba de que había ocurrido una batalla en esa pacífica calle londinense.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó Harry golpeando el suelo al no lograr detectar el rastro mágico de Lestrange, había estado haciendo eso desde que desaparecieron.

A su lado, Neville se mantuvo inmóvil como si hubiese sido petrificado.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí, Potter?- inquirió su jefe viendo la desesperación en el rostro de los demás pero sin estar seguro cuál era la emergencia.

\- ¡Lestrange se llevó a Hermione!- confesó frustrado al no poder detectar la magia que buscaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se la llevó como rehén?- se extrañó Robards pensando en la joven hechicera que lo había intimidado recientemente (eso no lo admitiría en voz alta), pero a quien reconocía como una digna colega y le indignaba que pudieran haberla secuestrado.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡debemos encontrar a Hermione!- intervino Ron desesperado y sin querer entretenerse más en cosas que para él no tenían sentido.

\- Usted no intervenga, señor Weasley- le exigió el jefe de aurores frunciendo el ceño ante semejante irreverencia- Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó aquí antes de hacer algo más o de organizar una misión de rescate- añadió mirando directamente al ojiverde.

\- ¡Encontré algo!- informó Harry ignorando por completo a su jefe mientras Ron se le acercaba corriendo y con un expresión de desespero.

Ambos hombres se tomaron de los hombros y desaparecieron en medio de la calle sin agregar algo más.

Robards se quedó con la palabra en la boca y bastante indignado por ello, si era un asunto de seguridad mágica, él debía de saberlo para actuar acorde a ello.

\- Auror Robards- una tercera voz intervino- Tengo que hablar con Kingsley y con usted, quizás yo pueda aclarar un poco las cosas. No cometeré el mismo error de Albus...- declaró Minerva McGonagall con seguridad pero definitivamente preocupada por su ex alumna favorita.

El hombre miró a la anciana directora de Hogwarts sabiendo que de ella obtendría algunas respuestas, así que calmó su enojo, asintió y ambos desaparecieron sin otra palabra.

Los otros presentes seguían sin poder terminar de asimilar todo lo sucedido, en unos cuantos minutos todo había cambiado y ellos no había hecho nada.

Antes de darse cuenta, Harry y Ron reaparecieron en la calle con un estruendo.

\- Era un rastro falso...- gruñó Harry apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras la sangre escurría por sus dedos, se había lastimado con el golpe anterior.

\- Tenemos que hacer poción localizadora, es la única forma de…- propuso Bill poniendo a su cerebro nuevamente a trabajar.

\- No hay tiempo para eso- objetó Ron sin ocultar su miedo.

\- ¡Copsy!- llamó Luna sin pensarlo dos veces a lo que una elfina apareció frente a ella, Harry la miró con una nueva esperanza- ¿Puedes llevarnos con Hermione?- preguntó la rubia con amabilidad.

La elfina apretó sus grandes orejas contra su cráneo.

\- Copsy no puede obedecer a otro que no sean su Ama- negó la criatura.

\- ¡Esto es importante! ¡Si no nos lo dices Hermione puede morir!- exclamó Ron sin poder controlarse.

\- Copsy no puede…- musitó la criatura con desespero.

\- ¿Qué nos queda? No podemos esperar a que la maten- espetó Harry con agresividad pero sabiendo inútil presionar a la elfina.

\- Malfoy está con ella- dijo Charlie.

\- Tres contra uno, eso no ayuda Charlie- bufó George sin poder contenerse, había claro rencor en su tono.

\- Malfoy ya no es un mortífago, serán dos contra dos- intervino Luna nuevamente.

\- ¡Es un mortífago y siempre lo será! No puedo creer que se la llevaran frente a nosotros…- exclamó Ron cada vez más desesperado.

\- Será mejor que continuemos con esta conversación en la casa- sugirió Arthur sabiendo que los aurores aún presentes podían escucharlos.

Hubo un asentimiento general y todos entraron a la casa mientras Harry se reportaba con sus compañeros instándolos a retirarse por las buenas, no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones. Luna tuvo la sensatez de 'empujar' a la figura inmóvil de Neville sin preguntarle nada, sabía que estaba conmocionado.

Nada más entrando a la casa, un hombre de castaña cabellera estrelló a Harry contra la pared con una fuerza devastadora.

\- ¡Desapareció frente a tus narices!- le gritó Edward Granger con una furia hasta entonces desconocida en el normalmente tranquilo hombre- ¡Dejaste que se la llevaran! ¡No hiciste nada!- agregó en reclamo.

\- Señor Granger, cálmese por favor- Arthur lo separó del ojiverde con ayuda de Bill.

Jane lloraba desconsolada en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras Molly la abrazaba compartiendo su pena.

\- Lo lamento...- murmuró Harry desviando la mirada pues se sentía como el único culpable de tal desgracia. No había podido hacer nada, si tan sólo...

\- ¡No quiero que lo lamentes! ¡Quiero que encuentres a mi hija y que la traigas sana y salva!- vociferó Edward tratando de liberarse del agarre de los dos pelirrojos pero no pudo.

Las campanadas del antiguo reloj del lugar, marcaron la media noche.

\- Prepararé la poción localizadora- se ofreció Charlotte jalando a Angelina consigo, no podían hacer más de momento.

\- Saldré a buscarla- se adelantó Neville quien no había dicho palabra hasta ese momento pero ahora su voz fue clara.

\- No sabemos dónde está, podría estar en otro país- lo detuvo Charlie con mayor sensatez.

\- ¡No me interesa! No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras está lista la dichosa poción- declaró Longbottom en uno de sus raros accesos de furia.

\- De nada servirá, sabes que no tiene caso- intervino el ojiverde controlándose a sí mismo pues deseaba hacer exactamente lo mismo que su amigo, pero su mente de auror se lo impedía. No era sensato separarse en ese momento porque se convertirían en blancos vulnerables.

\- No me importa- negó Neville sin entender razones, debía encontrarla.

\- No te dejaré exponerte de esta manera- intervino el ojiverde poniéndose en su camino con firmeza.

\- ¿No me dejarás? ¿Y si dejarás que asesinen a Hermione?- reclamó.

\- ¡Claro que no!- negó el otro con igual furor- Pero no sabemos dónde está, no podemos buscarla a ciegas- añadió más razonablemente mientras George se preparaba para intervenir si las cosas se subían de tono.

\- Apártate de mi camino Harry- le exigió el joven profesor de manera inflexible, no cambiaría de opinión.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago?- el otro lo retó sacando su varita al igual que el primero.

En un segundo, el ambiente se puso tenso.

\- Chicos...- Ron suspiró tratando de calmarlos y controlando su propio enojo al ver la alteración en ese par.

\- No me subestimes Harry, recuerda que por una sola decisión tú tienes esa cicatriz y no yo- espetó Longbottom ignorando a Ron y con una dureza que sorprendió a todos.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y dos figuras ingresaron a la sala apoyándose la una en la otra.

Era una visión extraña.

Hermione estaba pálida cual papel, de su boca escurría un hilillo de sangre pero en su rostro se adivinada el fantasma de una sonrisa; se sostenía un costado con la mano y con su otro brazo sangrante se apoyaba en el rubio. Draco portaba una expresión ceñuda y varios cortes sangrantes por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos grises brillaban amenazantes y cojeaba con cada paso dado.

\- ¿Dónde está mi madre?- fueron las únicas palabras del hombre.

\- ¡Hermione!- Jane Granger se abalanzó contra su hija apartándola del rubio quien no despegó su mirada de Potter en espera de una respuesta, pero éste seguía sorprendido por la escena.

\- La señora Malfoy está arriba con Ginny y Andrómeda- contestó Luna con gentileza.

Con eso, el rubio subió las escaleras tratando de contener su cojera sin éxito. Nadie lo detuvo.

Al irse, los demás salieron de la conmoción y se abalanzaron sobre la debilitada figura de la joven mujer de ojos marrones que era sostenida por su madre.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucedió?- se apresuró a preguntarle Ron rodeándola atentamente para comprobar que realmente era ella y no una ilusión.

Harry secundó la pregunta con una mirada preocupada mientras Edward envolvía a su hija en un fuerte abrazo. Los tres Granger se sentaron en uno de los sillones detectando la debilidad de la menor y ayudándola a acomodarse.

Hermione escuchaba las voces que la rodeaban pero su mente seguía conmocionada por lo recién ocurrido, la adrenalina la embargaba. La magia consumida le provocaba una incómoda sensación de vacío, y a la vez sentía algo distinto en su aura...como si un tinte obscuro la hubiera marcado a ella también.

Quería llorar, quería reír, quería gritar…pero no logró que su cuerpo respondiera a ninguno de esos impulsos.

Ginny bajó las escaleras casi de un salto llevando consigo su maletín de pociones. Corrió al lado de su mejor amiga apartando a todos a su paso.

\- Hermione, ¿puedes oírme?- inquirió la pelirroja examinando sus pupilas dilatadas. No hubo respuesta- Está en shock, al parecer tiene una costilla rota y varias contusiones pero nada grave, lo único preocupante es su cicatriz…- diagnosticó rápidamente la joven sanadora demostrando su pericia.

Todos miraron el antebrazo de la joven donde se leían claramente las palabras 'sangre sucia', parecía una herida fresca y la sangre se deslizaba libremente por su clara piel.

\- ¿Crees que…?- Harry no pudo continuar.

\- No lo sé- le respondió Ginny aplicando vendas y pociones a la herida.

\- Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- insistió Molly regresándolos a la realidad pero sin poder seguir la velocidad de los hechos.

Hacía unos minutos, la castaña había sido secuestrada y ahora regresaba herida pero con vida, por supuesto que eso daba pie a miles de incógnitas.

\- Ella no podrá decirnos nada de momento- concluyó Neville acercándose a la joven con un marcado aire protector pero dejando que sus padres la abrazaran.

\- Entonces se lo sacaremos a golpes a Malfoy- propuso Ron dispuesto a cumplir con lo dicho, quería saber qué había pasado y quería saberlo ya.

\- Imposible, en cuanto vio a su madre cayó inconsciente- negó Ginny administrando unas cuantas pociones junto con varios hechizos al cuerpo de su amiga- Él tenía heridas un poco más serias que Hermione pero sobrevivirá.

\- Díselo a quien le importe- murmuró Ron cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ronald, eso no es muy gentil de tu parte- le riñó Luna.

\- Ni lo será, es Malfoy. No entiendo por qué lo dejan estar aquí y no lo enviamos a San Mungo, seguramente todo es una trampa. Él es, después de todo, un mortífago- espetó el pecoso.

\- Y tú eres un cabeza hueca como siempre- intervino Charlie mirando a su hermano con reproche- Por lo que sabemos, Malfoy ayudó a Hermione a regresar con vida- alegó razonablemente.

Ron puso una cara de poco humor.

\- Harry, ésta es tu casa. Tú puedes decidir si Malfoy se queda o se va- terció George también receloso del rubio pero haciendo una esfuerzo por analizar lógicamente los hechos.

El ojiverde suspiró y luego se arrodilló frente a la castaña para verla fijamente, agradecía a los cielos el poder verla nuevamente con vida.

\- Por alguna razón, Hermione les dio los anillos y no seré yo quien dude de su buen juicio. Pueden quedarse, al menos hasta que Hermione pueda decirnos qué pasó- declaró con firmeza.

Nadie objetó aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo.

\- Será mejor que acostemos a Hermione, una poción para dormir le hará bien- sugirió Molly sin esperar la aprobación de su hija, no era sanadora pero había criado a 7 hijos y tenía una experiencia irrefutable.

Los demás asintieron y así se hizo.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Draco abrió los ojos con cierta brusquedad.

En segundos, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, ni en su habitación y mucho menos en su mansión.

Los eventos del Año Nuevo le llegaron de golpe, todos los recuerdos galoparon por su mente tan rápido que tuvo que esforzarse para procesarlos pero mantuvo la calma, no podía darse el lujo de entrar en alguna crisis nerviosa en esos momentos.

… _ **-*Flashback*-…**_

\- Draco, por favor, no podemos encerrarnos aquí para siempre; tienes que salir del país- le instó su madre con una mirada preocupada.

\- No voy a irme sin ti- negó conjurando otro hechizo alarma en uno de sus ventanales, habían rechazado la invitación de los Greengrass para la Cena de Año Nuevo.

El rubio sabía que era peligroso ir por ahí sin protección, y no podían salir del país porque su madre tenía una orden del Ministerio que se lo impedía (culpaba a Lucius por eso), así que lo único que le quedaba era proteger su mansión.

\- Nada detendrá a Bella, ella vendrá por ti- insistió la mujer cada vez más desesperada.

\- Pues que venga- gruñó el otro caminando hacia la escalinata principal, debía asegurar la primera planta.

Sin embargo, una imagen lo dejó congelado antes de poder subir el primer escalón.

Arriba, al inicio de la elegante escalinata se encontraba una conocida figura, su largo y obscuro cabello cubría parte de su rostro pero era claro que sus ojos destilaban maldad.

\- Hermanita querida, volvemos a vernos- saludó mientras Narcisa transformaba su rostro en una máscara de indiferencia y Draco se colocaba delante de ella en actitud protectora- Hola sobrino, veo que cada vez te pareces más a tu padre- añadió mirando al rubio con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Bella, déjate de tonterías- le dijo su hermana aparentando firmeza- Si vienes a matarme, deja a Draco fuera de esto- exigió.

\- Madre- su hijo la miró de reojo con reproche.

\- Oh no Cissy, no quiero matarte- rio la mortífaga bajando las escaleras con deliberada lentitud a lo que el rubio se tensó sacando su varita en el acto- Deseo verte sufrir cuando mate a tu traidor hijo frente a tus ojos- aclaró con ligereza.

Narcisa endureció sus facciones y sacó su varita dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a su hijo, pero el susodicho fue más rápido y lanzó la primera maldición.

Bellatrix blandió su propia varita como una experta desviando el rayo sin aparente esfuerzo, luego lanzó su propio a ataque y el duelo comenzó.

Draco atacó sin piedad y sin importarle que fuera su tía la que quería matarlo, sintió cómo varios hechizos rozaron su piel pero decidió ignorar el dolor pues no podía darse el lujo de distraerse. Su madre trataba de intervenir pero en cada ocasión su hijo la bloqueaba hasta que conjuró un campo protector para impedirle acercarse más.

\- Patético Draco, ¿cómo piensas proteger a tu madre si ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti mismo?- se burló la pelinegra lanzando una poderosa maldición que impactó en el hombro de su oponente haciendo que soltara su varita- Me pregunto si hasta en la muerte te parecerás a tu padre- sonrió dispuesta a terminarlo.

El rubio apretó sus dientes con furia y supo que no saldría vivo de ahí, sin embargo otro hechizo impactó a su tía mandándola a estrellar contra una mesa.

\- No te atrevas a lastimar a mi hijo- bramó Narcisa con una mirada colérica y su varita en alto.

Bella se levantó sin muchos problemas mientras limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que escurría de sus labios, luego volvió a sonreír.

\- Entonces morirán juntos- gritó enviando un poderoso hechizo hacia el techo y Draco supo lo que pretendía hacer.

El techo se estremeció con fuerza mientras el rubio se abalanzaba sobre su madre en un intento de cubrirla del inminente derrumbe pero un pedazo de techo impactó sobre su cabeza dejándola inconsciente, otro más apresó su pierna y decidió que no tenía más opción que huir.

Antes de que su demente tía pudiera detenerlos, el rubio abrazó el cuerpo de su madre contra sí y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Toujours Pur!- exclamó con desesperación.

… _ **-*Fin del Flashback*-…**_

Inspiró profundamente para ponerse de pie dándose cuenta de que llevaba puesto un sencillo pijama de algodón y estampado escocés, hizo una mueca al pensar que seguramente esa prenda le pertenecía a algún Weasley.

Sabía dónde estaba y sabía exactamente cómo había llegado ahí.

Detectó su varita en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y la tomó para conjurar sobre sí una túnica decente. Pero no quiso perder más tiempo pues quería ver a su madre, comprobar con sus propios ojos que estuviera bien.

Salió del cuarto donde estaba encontrándose en un largo pasillo repleto de puertas, no conocía ese lugar en lo absoluto. Caminó sin detenerse dispuesto a inspeccionar cada una de las habitaciones si era necesario, de pronto, sintió la punta de una varita presionar fuertemente contra su nuca.

\- Haz algo estúpido Malfoy, lo que sea, porque no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de hechizarte- espetó una conocida y detestada voz.

\- Atacar por la espalda es muy poco gryffindor de tu parte Weasley- respondió el rubio con burla, no le temía al patético pobretón.

\- Me importa poco lo que pienses Malfoy, además tú no mereces consideraciones, maldito mortífago- gruñó Ron al mismo tiempo que se colocaba frente al otro sin dejarlo de apuntar con su varita, aunque ahora directamente al pecho.

\- Siempre tan original comadreja- Draco lo miró con sarcasmo a lo que el pelirrojo comenzó a enrojecer debido a la furia.

\- Eres un...

\- Ron, yo me encargo de Draco, será mejor que bajes con los demás- intervino una voz femenina con contundencia.

La imponente figura de Andrómeda Tonks salió de su cuarto al escuchar la discusión e intervino sin dudarlo.

\- Pero...

\- Responderé por lo que haga, gracias por tu preocupación- lo cortó la mujer una vez más, su voz no admitía réplicas y el pelirrojo lo entendió así, por lo que bufó sonoramente pero dio media vuelta para retirarse.

Draco miró a su tía, aquella que fue exiliada de su familia tantos años atrás y que conocía muy poco por esa misma causa.

\- No sé cómo puedes convivir con ellos- declaró el rubio cuando Ron se hubo marchado dando grandes zancadas.

\- No los juzgues tan duramente, su lealtad con la familia es apasionada y sorprendente, si te consideran uno de ellos harán lo que sea para protegerte- explicó la mujer de cabellera castaña obscura casi negra, algunas veces se sorprendía al recordar que ese hombre de gesto duro era su sobrino.

\- ¿Tú te consideras una de ellos?- el hombre enarcó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla, le intrigaba la admiración que su tía parecía sentir hacia los Weasley.

\- Teddy definitivamente lo es y, por extensión, también fui incluida en ese trato- explicó rápidamente conteniendo un suspiro para cambiar de tema- Supongo que buscas a Cissy- el otro asintió- Está en la cocina con Teddy, por extraño que parezca Cissy siempre tuvo una habilidad especial para controlar a los niños- sonrió con sinceridad.

\- ¿Eso significa que ella está bien?- preguntó el otro ansioso por asegurarse que así fuera, lo último que recordaba era haberla visto dormida en una cama.

\- Sí, Ginny la examinó meticulosamente y la vigiló durante la administración de las pociones sanadoras. Desde el día de ayer finalmente pudo salir de la cama, no tenía más que una contusión y varios golpes sin importancia- explicó.

\- ¿Ayer? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- se extrañó el hombre, no le agradaba estar incapacitado tanto tiempo y ni siquiera saberlo.

\- No te alteres Draco, sólo fueron un par de días- le dijo reconociendo lo histérico que su sobrino podía llegar a ser, eso definitivamente lo había heredado de su madre- Vamos abajo, a Cissy le dará mucho gusto verte despierto- invitó.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a la concurrida cocina donde Narcisa Malfoy ayudaba a su sobrino a comer. El infante reía divertido cambiando el color de su cabello en cada parpadeo para el completo deleite de la rubia quien le aplaudía exageradamente.

En la cocina, además de los dos primeros, estaban los Granger, Molly y Fleur con su hija Victorie.

Narcisa debió detectar algo porque su postura se puso rígida de repente, luego giró su cabeza para chocar con los ojos de Draco.

\- ¡Hijo!- la rubia no esperó más y saltó de su lugar para colocarse frente al joven hombre y examinarlo atentamente sin importarle el decoro en lo más mínimo- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla del otro con ternura.

\- Mejor madre- respondió dejando que la caricia lo tranquilizara.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Las señoras Weasley prepararon una comida deliciosa, los demás deben de estar por llegar- siguió la rubia empleando un tono relajado, al parecer estar ahí la hacía sentir segura.

\- No, y será mejor que me retire. Madre, te pido que por favor te quedes aquí si es que lo permiten, será más seguro de esa manera- inició apartando la mano de la mujer e intercambiando una mirada con su tía quien entrecerró sus ojos en un mudo desacuerdo con su decisión.

\- Hijo...- su madre trató de objetar.

\- Sé perfectamente que no soy bien recibido aquí- espetó seriamente sin mirar a ningún Weasley presente- Regresaré a la mansión y tomaré las medidas necesarias para protegerla.

\- Joven Malfoy, Harry dijo que podían quedarse aquí cuando tiempo fuera necesario- intervino Molly sin estar segura cómo llamarle al joven hombre de rubia cabellera.

\- No necesito la caridad de Potter- espetó duramente y aún sin mirar a la pelirroja- Pero les agradezco el haber recibido a mi madre y el haber atendido nuestras heridas- agregó recordando su educación ante todo, además había adquirido una deuda por esos hechos, no deseaba deberles nada más.

\- Draco, por favor, el orgullo no es lo más importante en este momento- le dijo Andrómeda decidiendo intervenir.

\- Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión tía Meda, debo irme- negó el hombre pretendiendo retirarse de una vez por todas. No podía quedarse en un lugar donde su simple presencia causara discordia, donde pudieran maltratar a su madre por su causa…

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más hacia la salida, una voz lo detuvo.

La única voz que podía detenerlo.

\- Malfoy- pronunció claramente esa voz.

El aludido se detuvo para mirar a la nueva figura reconociendo a la castaña en el acto, parecía sumamente cansada.

La comadreja la acompañaba como perro guardián sosteniendo uno de sus brazos con evidente cuidado al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de desprecio al rubio.

\- Granger- pronunció en un tono neutral.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- el pelirrojo bufó como era su costumbre- En privado- aclaró la castaña a lo que Ron frunció el ceño pero, ante una mirada, se apartó de su lado sin reclamos.

\- Adelante- asintió Draco con tranquilidad.

Los dos entraron a la biblioteca de la casa donde tomaron asiento en dos de los sillones que estaban junto a unos estantes.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- inició la mujer con la típica pregunta para entablar una conversación.

\- He estado mejor- él se encogió de hombros- Y el hechizo que me enviaste no contribuyó favorablemente- agregó con un ligero tono de reclamo.

\- Siento eso- sonrió ella sin la más mínima cantidad de remordimiento- Tenía que apartarte del círculo de una forma o de otra, y no tenía mucho tiempo para ello- explicó sin darle mayor importancia.

\- Y bien, ¿qué fue todo ese espectáculo? Podría jurar que sentí magia negra en esas runas- inquirió como si fuera de lo más natural, no la criticaría por eso…no tenía derecho.

La castaña miró hacia sus manos y apretó la boca, tomo aire y luego habló.

\- ¿Recuerdas la profecía?- él asintió- Pues esa noche marqué a Lestrange como mi igual usando la runa de halagaz- explicó sabiendo que podía confiar en el rubio por muy extraño que pareciera.

\- ¿Y tú qué le diste a cambio?- preguntó sin inmutarse aunque internamente estaba preocupado, con ese tipo de hechizos no se jugaba.

Hermione sonrió al descubrir nuevamente la aguda perspicacia de su antiguo compañero.

\- Digamos que fue una especie de intercambio, para bloquearle el paso a Bellatrix tuve que remover un poco de su corteza mágica y, a cambio, ella se quedó con un poco de la mía a manera de sello- recitó en un suspiro cansado.

\- Así que ahora están ligadas- concluyó él.

\- Por desgracia sí- asintió- Eso me recuerda, ¿qué pasó con Rabastán? No pude explicar nada sobre él, sólo lo que pude ver- agregó.

\- Lo decapité- respondió el otro con tal ligereza que la mujer no pudo alterarse.

Pasó casi un minuto de silencio hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar.

\- Lo supuse- fue lo único que dijo en medio de un suspiro.

\- Vaya, pensé que me exigirías entregarme a los aurores- declaró Draco atento a la reacción de su interlocutora.

\- No- negó ella mirándolo con tristeza- Tú no eres el único que se ha visto tentado a matar…- el rubio la miró con sorpresa- A decir verdad, es algo de lo que no suelo hablar; en la batalla final, cuando creí que Harry había muerto, perdí la cabeza. No pensé en nada más que en la venganza, estuve a punto de asesinar a dos mortífagos a sangre fría y Bellatrix lo vio todo...- en ese punto suspiró nuevamente pasando una mano por su cicatriz del cuello- Me pongo a pensar y creo que ese fue el momento en el que sellamos nuestro destino. Cuando ella me miró y descubrió el mismo brillo asesino en mis ojos que en los de ella...durante un eterno segundo fuimos iguales….

\- Tú no eres como ella y nunca lo serás- dijo el rubio con tal firmeza que la mujer quiso creerle, aunque sabía que sólo era un intento de consolarla.

\- La única diferencia entre nosotras es el bando al que pertenecemos- explicó con una sombría mirada- Y evidentemente que ella es mucho más hábil para los duelos que yo, si no hubiese sido por ti...- se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Draco la miró haciendo una mueca ante ese patético intento de agradecimiento.

\- Acogiste a mi madre y ayudarte es sólo saldar parte de la deuda que tengo contigo- la interrumpió antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, era la verdad.

\- Yo no la ayudé, Ginny fue quien lo hizo- le corrigió al instante.

\- Si no hubiera sido por ti y mi tía Meda, estoy seguro que nos hubiesen dejado a nuestra suerte- espetó con cierto grado de amargura.

\- No digas eso, Harry tiene un gran corazón, él nunca...

\- No soy estúpido Granger. Potter y compañía aún nos consideran escoria - suspiró.

\- Pues yo creo que han cambiado y que merecen esta segunda oportunidad para demostrarlo- declaró ella muy segura de sus palabras.

El rubio apartó su mirada pero no dijo nada, luego ella volvió a hablar.

\- Necesito pedirte un favor.

\- No pienso hacerme amigo de Weasley ni de Potter- aclaró con una mueca tal de asco que casi provocó la risa de la castaña.

\- Quédate- pidió la mujer con una profunda mirada.

Draco la miró a los ojos descubriendo que el fuego que veía en ellos refulgía con fuerza. Recordó la rauda magia que una vez había resonado para su propia magia y sintió que algo se removía en su pecho.

\- De momento- contestó accediendo a la petición sin preguntar nada.

En ese instante, su orgullo quedó en el olvido, su apellido poco le importaba, así como el que todos en esa casa lo despreciaran de una u otra manera.

No pudo evitar acceder a esa solicitud tan llena de significado, ceder ante el tono de la castaña por más que lo intentó.

Era algo más poderoso que él y, en un segundo, supo que estaba jodidamente condenado. Ahora sabía que ya jamás podría negarle algo a esa mujer.

Sonrió ante su evidente derrota.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Me parece**_

 _Ignaciaf.-_ _ **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este siga esa línea. Hasta pronto!**_

 _Guest.-_ _ **Pero regresé como cada semana, espero que con esta actualización prefieras no lanzarme de un lugar tan alto. Saludos.**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Un gusto leerte como siempre, pues sí fue un capítulo con adrenalina. Me agrada mucho saber que lo que escribo se logra entender de esa manera (o al menos tú lo ves así), pues precisamente eso quiero transmitir, la evolución de nuestra heroína. Hermione no es perfecta, tiene sus defectos pero ahora saber que debe superarlos para luchar por sus seres queridos, es cierto que tuvo ayuda y tuvo dudas todavía, sin embargo marcó a Bella sellando sus destinos de una manera definitiva. ¿Quién es más fuerte? Bueno eso lo descubriremos conforme avance la historia, aunque la fuerza no solamente se mide en magia ¿no crees? Las dos Reinas tienen mucho por ofrecer y estoy segura que nos sorprenderán. Draco, por su lado, tiene muchos conflictos pero ha luchado contra sus miedos y lo demostró al ayudar a Hermione. Mmm, esa escena también me agrada y es interesante que la relaciones con lo que pueda pasar en la historia, por desgracia no puedo decirte más o serían spoilers…muchas gracias por tus comentarios y hasta pronto!**_

 _lapoket-_ _ **Hola, bueno era para crear el suspenso pero estoy de vuelta y creo que funcionó pues me regalaste tus comentarios hehe. Neville es un personaje importante pero no sabremos qué tanto hasta que llega su tiempo.**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Exactamente, ya vimos lo que pasó con Hermione y Bellatrix, además de otra interacción con Draco (ahí me parece que hubo un algo entre los dos, y todo se desencadenará). Espero leerte pronto y gracias por tus comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	13. Lo robó para siempre

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Lo robó para siempre**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _La guerra terminó, pero las cosas quedaron más inestables luego de tanta destrucción y muerte, la corrupción es profunda y los conservadores siguen oponiéndose a una verdadera reforma. Toda mi energía se enfoca en hacer del Ministerio algo mejor, pero a veces siento que no sirve de nada y añoro salir a cazar magos obscuros con solo mi varita y mi convicción._

 _-K.S.-_

…

\- Harry, permíteme un momento por favor- le pidió cordialmente un hombre de piel color del ébano y afable presencia.

\- Ministro- el pelinegro lo saludó siguiéndolo hasta su oficina, por el tono del hombre asumía que quería hablar de algo delicado.

Una vez dentro de la emblemática oficina, el hombre de mayor edad dejó caer sus hombros olvidando su postura rígida que debía asumir como Ministro de Magia que era. Desde que asumió el cargo, eran raros sus momentos de relajación pues siempre debía aparentar fortaleza frente al mundo mágico y eso era realmente agotador.

\- Olvidemos las formalidades, tenemos un asunto importante que discutir y no podemos esperar más- dijo el moreno notándose sumamente estresado.

Harry mantuvo su semblante serio pero también relajó su postura, hablarían como pares y no como burócratas.

\- Si es respecto a la Profecía, Kingsley, ya te dije mi opinión- habló el ojiverde luego de haber puesto hechizos de privacidad por toda la oficina, el tema era delicado y no podía arriesgarse a que fueran espiados.

\- Y te entiendo perfectamente, sin embargo las cosas han cambiado- suspiró el otro tomando un vaso de agua de su escritorio, lo consumió de un solo trago- No podemos permitir que las personas se suman en el terror, es necesario darles algo en qué creer además de las fuerzas ministeriales que siguen sin ser muy populares- añadió desapareciendo el vaso con un movimiento de su varita.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la sutil insinuación, no era especialmente bueno para la política pero había aprendido a leer a Kingsley bastante bien.

\- Minerva no te confesó todo lo de la nueva Profecía para que intentes usar a Hermione como propaganda- espetó el joven auror con dureza, recordaba claramente cuando, primero Fudge y luego Scrimgeaur, intentaron hacer eso mismo con él y no permitiría que su amiga pasara por lo mismo.

Kingsley miró al joven salvador del mundo mágico con pena, sabía que las cosas no habían sido fáciles para el chico pero no tenía otra opción.

\- Sabes que jamás haría eso Harry- contestó el hombre con sinceridad- Pero necesitamos ese bastión de luz que su figura promete y dudo que tú quieras ocupar ese puesto de nuevo, además la Profecía no habla de ti en esta ocasión.

El pelinegro le dirigió una peligrosa mirada a su antiguo colega de la Orden del Fénix. Claro que él no quería volver a esa época ni volver a ser el centro de atención del mundo mágico, pero tampoco quería que su mejor amiga sufriera tal escrutinio público con la alta volatilidad que eso conllevaba.

Tener fama era un arma de doble filo, la gente adoraba tener héroes para alabarlos cuando les servían pero, con una facilidad sorprendente, podían darles la espalda al mínimo error, y condenarlos al repudio público.

\- Hermione ya tiene suficientes problemas como para añadirle la presión del mundo mágico- contestó más agresivamente de lo que quiso- Pese a que creas que la Profecía le concierne al mundo entero, la realidad es que solamente le concierne a Hermione y a Lestrange. Así que no dejaré que la divulgues, seas el Ministro de Magia o no.

Kingsley miró al que alguna vez consideró un niño nada más, pero que ahora era todo un hombre y supo que de nada le serviría ponerse en su contra. Además, lo apreciaba demasiado como para actuar a su espalda.

\- Sabes que hasta ahora no he divulgado nada, pero las cosas se están saliendo de mi control...si pudiera hablar con Hermione tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo y podamos divulgar esto de una manera controlada- razonó el hombre de mayor edad. Tampoco a él le agradaba la perspectiva de presionar a la joven hechicera, la quería como si fuera de su familia, pero estaba bajo demasiado estrés con el asunto de Lestrange y realmente necesitaban que la castaña diera la cara para tratar de calmar la creciente histeria de la población mágica.

\- Ella aún no está en condiciones para tomar ese tipo de decisiones, ¡demonios! Yo no estaba en condiciones de tomarlas aun cuando tuve años para asimilarlo, y ella solamente tiene algunos meses en medio de este desastre- negó el otro sin ceder- Sé que no le deseas nada malo, pero no puedo pedirle a Hermione que haga esto, simplemente no puedo- suspiró cansinamente y con una mirada apesumbrada.

\- No se lo tienes que pedir, deja que ella decida qué hacer, sé que eso es lo que a ti te hubiera gustado que te permitieran por más preparado o no que estuvieras- dijo el otro usando esa habilidad de convencimiento que lo había llevado a su actual puesto.

El joven ojiverde apretó ligeramente la boca descubriendo el truco del hombre, era cierto, él no podía decidir por su amiga por mucho que lo quisiera, debía darle la oportunidad para que ella tomara sus propias decisiones.

Le gustara o no.

\- No te prometo nada- con eso, Harry salió de la oficina dispuesto a regresar a su hogar de una buena vez.

Cuando finalmente emergió por la chimenea de Grimmauld, el cuerpo de un conocido niño se abalanzó sobre él sin tregua alguna.

\- ¡Harry!- exclamó el pequeño metamorfomago poniendo su cabello color negro azabache como si de un camaleón se tratara.

\- Hola Teddy- saludó el adulto levantando en brazos a su pequeño ahijado- Cada vez te veo más grande, pronto ya no podré cargarte- sonrió sosteniéndolo sin verdadero esfuerzo.

\- Pues no será así si no come sus verduras- le riñó Andrómeda levantándose del sillón donde estaba leyendo algo- A diferencia de Victorie que sí lo hace- añadió utilizando la técnica infantil de 'ella sí y tú no'.

\- Porque ella tiene de madrina a tía Hermione- soltó Teddy frunciendo el ceño- Y tía Hermione es brillante pero escalofriante- recitó como repitiéndolo de memoria.

Ante eso, Harry no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas mientras su ahijado lo imitaba divertido. En su pasado, Ron había dicho esa misma frase cuando Hermione petrificó a Neville.

\- Tal vez deba recordarles que tía Hermione puede escucharlos- intervino la aludida entrando a la sala con su ahijada en brazos, ambas con un expresión severa.

\- Hechízalos por ser malos chicos, madrina- exclamó la pequeña rubia mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad heredada de su madre y perfeccionada por su madrina.

Harry cortó su carcajada de golpe mientras el niño componía una expresión de fingido terror.

\- Teddy no quiso decir eso- se defendió Harry retrocediendo unos pasos como por instinto.

\- Sí, no quise decir eso- secundó Teddy con fervor, la pequeña rubia podía ser toda una fierecilla si la provocaban.

Andrómeda contuvo una risita, o esos dos eran un par de cobardes o la niña y la mujer eran de verdad de temer. Quizás era un poco de ambas cosas.

\- ¡Basta niños, hora de comer!- anunció Molly habiéndolo escuchado todo desde la cocina y sintiendo algo parecido a la felicidad, cosa olvidad desde que su Percy había muerto.

Todos en la casa obedecieron al llamado matriarcal, aunque el comedor quedó atrapado en un extraño silencio, solamente se hablaba para pedir algo y para agradecerlo. Lo anterior, se debía específicamente a que, desde hacía dos días, Draco Malfoy los acompañaba en las comidas y nadie sabía qué decir en su presencia. Ron llegaba a hacer comentarios rudos sobre los mortífagos de vez en cuando pero Molly lo callaba con una mirada reprobatoria. Fuera de eso, el ambiente era incómodo.

Para alivio de todos, finalmente terminaron de cenar pero Harry se puso de pie llamando su atención antes de que pudieran partir.

\- Es momento de tener una reunión- anunció con seriedad.

\- Draco y yo nos encargaremos de los niños- se ofreció Narcisa al instante sabedora de la incomodidad que causaba su presencia y la de su hijo en especial.

\- No, creo que todos deben estar presentes, después de todo ustedes están tan involucrados como nosotros- declaró el ojiverde con sensatez.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de los niños entonces- se adelantó Jane Granger- También yo necesito descansar un poco- sonrió refiriéndose a su prominente barriga de 7 meses mientras su esposo asentía cargando a Victorie y tomando a Teddy de la mano.

La pareja de muggles y los dos niños salieron del lugar sin más revuelo. Nadie protestó ni se movió pues esperaban a que el ojiverde tomara la palabra.

Harry tomó aire.

\- Malfoy, creo que hablo por todos- inició mirando al rubio- Cuando te doy las gracias por haber ayudado a Hermione aquella noche- dijo con un esfuerzo descomunal al tragarse su orgullo.

\- Aunque decapitaras a una persona...- murmuró Ron entre dientes, no le parecía que ese hurón estuviera conviviendo con su familia tan quitado de la pena.

\- ¡Ronald Weasley!- le riñó su madre irritada ante ese comportamiento tan infantil.

\- Mamá, decapitar a Lestrange fue algo innecesario- defendió Ginny la postura de su hermano, no tanto por él como por su apoyo a la no violencia.

\- No tuvo otra opción gracias a mi inutilidad- intervino Hermione con algo de indignación al ver que atacaban al rubio- Estaba siendo patéticamente derrotada por Lestrange y él tuvo que buscar la manera de acabar con su duelo para ayudarme- explicó.

\- ¡No lo defiendas!- bramó Ron con furia.

Hermione miró al pelirrojo con enojo y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero otra voz intervino.

\- Entonces que Malfoy nos explique por qué decidió asesinarlo y no simplemente dejarlo inconsciente- pidió George en un tono gélido que calló a los demás, incluso a la castaña.

El rubio hombre miró al Weasley sin oído con indiferencia, no comprendía por qué debía soportarlos si claramente no lo querían ahí.

\- No tengo porqué...- iba a negarse a dar explicaciones pero una mirada marrón lo detuvo en el acto, luego suspiró derrotado, sabía que luego se arrepentiría- No podía arriesgarme a que nos atacara nuevamente, además cortarle la cabeza era la única manera en la que Bellatrix no podría revivirlo como inferi- explicó con más resignación que convicción a lo que su madre le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa. Él la apretó con agradecimiento, después de todo no le era muy grato matar a personas. Es decir, lo hacía si no tenía opción, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara.

\- Ahí lo tienen- medió Arthur no queriendo entrar más en ese tema.

Ron torció el gesto inconforme con la explicación pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

\- Así que pasando a otro punto, ahora que Lestrange está marcada y sin su aliado, creo que ya no debemos preocuparnos de que pueda aparecerse por todos lados- declaró Harry mirando a su mejor amiga para que le confirmara ese dato.

\- Correcto, aun así ella es muy poderosa y dudo que esto la detenga por mucho tiempo- asintió Hermione con cierto tono de derrota, apenas había luchado con ella unos cuantos minutos y si no hubiera sido por el rubio...

\- No podrá contra todos nosotros- la calmó el ojiverde queriendo aclararle que no estaba sola.

\- Podrá si se lo propone- intervino Andrómeda amargamente- Como la vi, mi hermana está más desquiciada que nunca y sigue siendo tan brillante como siempre, lo cual la hace extremadamente peligrosa- ante eso Narcisa asintió con pesar.

\- Es precisamente por esa razón que necesito comenzar a entrenar lo antes posible- asintió la castaña de ojos marrones con resolución.

\- Así lo haremos todos, recuerda que no estás sola querida, todos lucharemos a tu lado. La Profecía puede decir que tú debes de matarla, pero eso no nos impide que te ayudemos a hacerlo- le dijo Molly con cariño, no le agradaba la idea de que la castaña llevara toda la carga de detener a esa mortífaga.

\- Lo sé Molly, y se los agradezco- dijo la aludida mirando a todos los presente con una sonrisa- Pero solamente yo puedo derrotarla de manera definitiva- insistió- La Profecía marca claramente lo que debo hacer para ello…- agregó no sin cierto pesar en su voz.

\- La magia negra no es la respuesta- dedujo rápidamente Fleur sin problema alguno para seguir el curso de pensamientos de la joven mujer.

\- Fue la respuesta para marcarla- replicó la otra comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

\- Pero no es la respuesta para todo- insistió la rubia preocupada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- Bellatrix no dejará de ser inmoral sino lo hago, no puedo dejar que tenga la oportunidad de matarnos a todos- se explicó Hermione antes de que alguien más protestara con su plan.

\- ¡No tienes que hacer esto! Podemos derrotarla si destruimos sus horcruxes- exclamó Ron protestando y sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Draco enarcó una de sus cejas ante la mención de la última palabra y Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Malfoy…

\- Ni lo intentes Potter, sé lo que es un horcrux- declaró cruzándose de brazos, la situación era realmente complicada con esa nueva variable.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Seguramente Voldemort te lo dijo para que hicieras más para él, probablemente tengas un par por ahí- acusó Ron mirándolo con encono.

\- No seas estúpido Weasley- soltó Draco ante semejante acusación.

Ron lo miró con tal odio que todo el cuarto se estremeció.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de los horcruxes Malfoy?- le preguntó Harry sacando su varita.

\- La biblioteca de mi familia es muy amplia, y el tema de los horcruxes una leyenda entre mis ancestros- confesó mirando a su madre de reojo.

\- No creíamos que pudieran existir, mucho menos que mi hermana pudiera crear alguno de esos objetos malditos- completó la rubia con pesar.

\- Esto es un desastre- suspiró Harry guardando su varita, no había rastro de mentira en los rubios- En cualquier caso, no creo que sea seguro que te involucres con la magia negra Hermione, pudo haber servido para marcar a Lestrange pero definitivamente no es la solución a esto- observó el hombre con sincera preocupación- Grandes magos han sido seducidos por su poder, brillantes magos...- aclaró mirando significativamente a su amiga.

Y ésta sintió que una parte de su ser se estremecía, era definitivamente un plan peligroso.

\- A ella no le pasará nada Potter- volvió a hablar el rubio con su usual arrogancia.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- espetó Bill también preocupado por la joven, ya era malo que hubiera utilizado la runa de halagaz pero que se involucrara más con la magia negra era demasiado arriesgado.

\- Si fuera ustedes, diría que lo sé porque confío en ella- respondió con cierto reproche- Pero, como gracias a Merlín no soy ninguno de ustedes, diré que lo sé porque yo me aseguraré de ello- dijo con altivez.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Ginny mirándolo con suspicacia.

\- Quiere decir que le pedí que me ayudara a entrenar, creo que Malfoy es el único presente que no se contendrá por mi beneficio, además posee extenso conocimiento sobre la magia negra como ya dijo- explicó la castaña tratando de transmitir sensatez a sus amigos.

Harry la miró con sorpresa.

\- Hermione, soy un auror, puedo ayudarte mucho mejor que él. Podemos hacer una calendario de entrenamiento y te enseñaré cualquier tipo de magia que necesites- espetó el ojiverde con una voz baja pero claramente herida.

¿Por qué no había acudido a él en primer lugar? Él lo hubiera hecho, es decir, él hubiera acudido a ella.

\- No Harry, ni siquiera tú conoces lo que Malfoy puede enseñarme...

\- ¡Malfoy es un mortífago! ¡Nada más que un asesino! ¡No puedes confiar en él!- gritó Ron nuevamente fuera de sí, no quería que su amiga se expusiera tanto, mucho menos de la mano de ese hurón albino.

\- Ya basta de lo mismo Weasley, ¿qué no tienes otra línea?- espetó el aludido harto de los estúpidos comentarios de la comadreja descerebrada.

\- ¡Dejaste entrar mortífagos a Hogwarts en nuestro sexto año! ¡Trataste de matar al profesor Dumbledore! ¡Trataste de matarnos en la batalla final! ¡Y eres un maldito asesino! ¡No necesito otro argumento!- rugió Ron levantándose de su lugar con furia.

\- ¡Eso ya está en el pasado Ron!- intervino Bill para sorpresa de todos, en su rostro resaltaban las cicatrices malditas de la última guerra contorsionadas en una mueca de enojo, nadie esperaban que defendiera a Malfoy.

\- ¡¿Quieres algo más ruin?!- respondió su hermano menor sin darse por vencido- ¡¿Qué tal cuando el hurón y su madre no hicieron absolutamente nada mientras Lestrange torturaba a Hermione?!- gritó con el rostro enrojecido por la ira.

Narcisa se removió incómoda en su lugar mientras Draco palidecía ligeramente ante ese recuerdo.

Hermione obscureció su mirada al instante.

\- ¿Ronald, acaso a ti te torturaron en la Mansión Malfoy?- inquirió su amiga con una voz dura y peligrosamente calmada.

El pecoso la miró sin cambiar su gesto pero un poco desconcertado por la pregunta.

\- ¡No, pero...!

\- Entonces soy yo quien tendría que reclamarles algo ¿no lo crees?- lo calló mirándolo con una intensidad que lo obligó a cerrar la boca, luego Molly lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo con fuerza sentándolo de nuevo en su silla- Y respecto a tu recurrente acusación sobre que Malfoy es un asesino, te tengo una noticia, él me salvó la vida y no dejaré que lo sigas agrediendo…

\- ¿Te volviste loca?- le reclamó el pelirrojo sin levantarse de nuevo pero todavía furioso- Malfoy se dedicó a insultarte cada vez que podía, estoy seguro que te hubiera matado de haber tenido la oportunidad, ¿por qué te pones de su lado? ¿Por qué te dejas engañar con su farsa?- la última pregunta portaba un rastro de dolor.

Hermione miró a uno de sus mejores amigos y le sonrió.

\- ¿Acaso no merece una segunda oportunidad?- inquirió- No ha hecho nada más que ayudarme, salvó mi vida y ahora me enseñará una magia sumamente peligrosa…si no puedes confiar en él, confía en mí Ron, confía en que no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera Malfoy, les haga daño- suplicó con sus ojos cristalinos, no le importaba que todos la estuvieran escuchando.

El aludido contuvo sus propias lágrimas pero asintió, se lo debía.

\- También yo soy un asesino…maté a Voldemort después de todo- declaró Harry sin poder pasar ese hecho por alto.

\- Harry…

\- No Ginny, si estamos haciendo acusaciones no puedo librarme de algunas- declaró mirando a su familia- Ahora más que nunca debemos concentrarnos en destruir los horcruxes de Lestrange, no en pelear- en esa parte miró a los Malfoy- ¿Están con nosotros? ¿Nos ayudarán a derrotar a Lestrange?- preguntó.

\- ¿Dejarás que mi madre se queda aquí?- le preguntó Draco de vuelta, era lo único que le importaba.

\- Tu respuesta no afectará esa decisión, tu madre puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera- respondió Harry a lo que Andrómeda lo miró agradecida.

\- Entonces no hay más que decir- asintió el rubio- Haré lo que pueda- agregó aparentando indiferencia.

\- Muy bien, ahora Luna ¿qué han averiguado sobre los horcruxes?

\- Con la ayuda de Copsy, creemos que uno de los horcruxes es el anillo familiar de Marlene. Eso fue lo que 'robó para siempre'- declaró la aludida.

\- ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Fleur.

\- La última vez que alguien lo vio, Marlene lo llevaba puesto- informó Ginny habiendo investigado esa información a detalle.

\- Debe seguir en su tumba, queremos ir a buscarlo tan pronto sea posible- completo Andrómeda.

\- De eso nos encargaremos nosotros- declaró Bill quien intercambió una mirada con su hermano Charlie.

\- Es peligroso, Lestrange debe mantener vigilado el lugar si realmente ahí tiene un horcrux- intervino Harry recordando su propia búsqueda.

\- Entonces le pondremos una trampa- intervino Andrómeda- Estoy segura que mi hermana querrá verme, si regreso a casa no podrá resistir la tentación, entonces alguien podrá ir por su horcrux sin que se entere- propuso con convicción.

\- Meda, ella te matará si te encuentra- le dijo Narcisa con preocupación.

\- Estaremos ahí para impedirlo- dijo Harry renuente a dejar que la abuela de su ahijado se arriesgara de esa manera pero era un buen plan.

Los demás asintieron.

\- Mientras tanto, dimitiré a mi puesto en el Ministerio, y dedicaré todo mi tiempo a prepararme para enfrentar a Lestrange- declaró la única Granger del lugar lamentando profundamente tener que dejar el trabajo que tanto le gustaba.

\- No tienes que hacer eso, Kingsley te dará un permiso especial para que te ausentes...aunque hay algo que me pidió te dijese- comentó Harry revolviendo su cabellera con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- su amiga lo miró interrogante.

Harry suspiró.

\- El mundo mágico está en evidente crisis por el retorno de Lestrange y todos los estragos que ha causado. Kingsley dice que la gente necesita algo en lo cual creer- confesó- En pocas palabras, quiere revelar la Profecía y a los involucrados en ella, es decir, te quiere usar como un símbolo de esperanza- confesó con evidente incomodidad al tenerle que dar esa noticia a su mejor amiga.

La castaña analizó esa declaración con sumo cuidado. Por un lado, detestaba ser el centro de atención, pero por el otro comprendía la estrategia del Ministro. Ya antes Fudge había querido hacer algo similar con Harry, aunque había sido demasiado tarde y sin verdadera convicción de ayudar sino simplemente quería validar su trabajo antes los ojos de todos. Pero ahora el Ministro era un sincero aliado quien los comprendía y solicitaba de su apoyo para un bien común, así que lo más apropiado sería mostrar un frente unido a todos.

Hogwarts.

El Ministerio de Magia.

Los antiguos héroes de guerra.

Y ella misma.

Juntos.

\- Hannah Abbott nos puede ayudar en El Profeta- comentó Hermione tomando una decisión- Si eso es lo mejor para todos, adelante, me lanzaré a los lobos- accedió con una ligera sonrisa irónica.

Bill soltó un aullido y todos rieron.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

" **Profecía Revelada**

 **Ayer por la tarde, el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shaklebolt, reveló la existencia de una Profecía que involucra a la notoria mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange quien recientemente se reveló con vida y ha causado estragos en el mundo mágico.**

 **Minerva McGonagall, actual directora de Hogwarts y receptora de la Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase, fue quien escuchó dicha Profecía de boca de la fallecida Sybill Trelawny, nieta de la reconocida vidente Cassandra Trelawny y profesora de adivinación del colegio.**

 **La Profecía no ha sido publicada por cuestiones de seguridad, pero señala claramente a dos personajes destinados a enfrentarse. Como ya se mencionó, Bellatrix Lestrange está involucrada y referida como la Reina Negra a quien la Reina Blanca debe enfrentar. La Reina Blanca es nada menos que Hermione Jean Granger, heroína de guerra, mejor amiga del Hombre-Que-Venció Harry Potter, y condecorada con la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase.**

 **La señorita Granger, consciente de su nuevo papel en esta Profecía, otorgó una rueda de prensa donde hizo rotundas declaraciones.**

 **Estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a Bellatrix Lestrange, lo hice en el pasado y volveré a hacerlo [...] De momento ya la he 'marcado' y no podrá volver a aparecerse en lugares protegidos [...] El Ministerio de Magia está en la mejor disposición de ayudar y lo apoyo sinceramente [...] De momento y mientras sea necesario, dejaré mi trabajo para dedicarme a este asunto, no planeo decepcionar a nadie.**

 **Lo anterior lo dijo con la misma seguridad con la que contestaba cualquier pregunta durante sus años en el Colegio. Debemos recordar que Hermione Granger fue reconocida como la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, y digo nuestra porque tengo el placer de conocerla personalmente por lo cual creo sinceramente que estamos en buenas manos, si alguien puede hacer esto y salvarnos a todos una vez más, es ella.**

 **Harry Potter muestra su completo apoyo hacia su mejor amiga, así como el héroe de guerra Ronald Weasley [...]"**

\- Hay que reconocerlo, Abbott sabe cómo escribir- dijo Draco doblando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesita de té desde donde la fotografía de Hermione miraba a las cámaras con clara resolución- Hasta yo creo que tienes una verdadera oportunidad de derrotar a mi queridísima tía- bromeó con sarcasmo.

\- Gracias por el apoyo Malfoy, me conmueves...pero mejor concéntrate en enseñarme lo que sabes de magia negra- le dijo Hermione sin rastro de humor e ignorando el periódico.

Ambos estaban en una habitación de Grimmauld diseñada específicamente para duelos y entrenamiento en general. Los Black, como buenos sangre pura adinerados, la había acondicionado para ese propósito y Harry la había restaurado para poder practicar sus técnicas de auror.

\- Estas lecciones no se tratan de aprenderte algo de memoria Granger, ese campo me queda claro que lo tienes cubierto- inició el hombre tornándose serio- Lo que te enseñaré involucra lo más visceral de tu esencia, tienes que sentir la magia, asimilarla y luego dejarla ir o podría consumirte por completo- agregó enarbolando su varita con estudiada elegancia- Así que, ¿estás preparada para esto?

Ella lo miró con intensidad.

\- Déjate de dramatismos y empecemos- respondió a lo que el hombre sonrió de lado.

\- Entonces empecemos por las imperdonables…

\- Moody/Crouch nos las enseñó en cuarto año, ¿recuerdas?- lo interrumpió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Lo que Crouch nos enseñó fue una simple teoría y muy poca práctica, es una lástima que no estuvieras cuando los Carrow nos enseñaron esas mismas maldiciones en carne viva- comentó como si nada, pero la mujer no se lo tomó nada bien.

\- Disculpa por haber faltado a esa lección tan importante, estaba ocupada tratando de derrotar a Voldemort y siendo cazada por carroñeros- espetó con impaciencia.

\- Tranquila Granger, todos sabemos de tus heroicas aventuras- le dijo el rubio sin mostrarse alterado en lo más mínimo- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- inquirió.

\- Sí, aunque no me siento cómoda con esto ¿es realmente necesario?- confesó conteniendo su enojo y sacando de su túnica una segunda varita completamente diferente de la suya.

\- Es necesario, además no podemos dejar evidencia que la nueva heroína del mundo mágico, la esperanza de todos, practica magia negra ¿o sí?- se mofó sin verdadera malicia.

\- Eso no me hace sentir mejor, no me gusta engañar a las personas…- murmuró la mujer sin conformarse con la respuesta del otro.

\- No es un engaño, sencillamente no les estás revelando toda la verdad; es importante que piensen que eres prácticamente incorruptible, de lo contrario, su moral se vería comprometida, ¿cómo te sentirías tú al tener que depender de magia negra para hacer el bien?- inquirió.

\- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo- le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- Exacto, no podemos dejar que mentes más simples caigan en ese dilema- explicó sencillamente- Como sea, practicarás con esta varita de repuesto que, como te dije, debe ser totalmente incompatible contigo- inició regresando al tema principal- El día de hoy practicaremos la maldición Imperius, primero la conjuraré yo y luego lo harás tú ¿lista?

Antes de poder asentir, la castaña sintió el impacto del maleficio y recordó que alguna vez había estado bajo el influjo de esa misma maldición. Curiosamente se sentía extremadamente bien para ser una maldición, era como si todas sus preocupaciones quedaran súbitamente en el olvido, como si nada importara.

No más profecía, ni muertes, ni responsabilidades, ni nada.

Era como estar flotando en medio de una nube hecha de suaves plumas.

Era relajante.

' _Salta'_ una gentil voz retumbó por su mente diciéndole qué hacer o mejor dicho sugiriéndoselo, ella se sentía tan relajada que no encontró objeciones para no obedecer y saltó, no era complicado ni imposible así que lo hizo.

' _Camina y sal del cuarto'_ una vez más la voz le dio instrucciones y ella accedió sin poder pensar más allá de su creciente estado de satisfacción.

La mujer no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese agradable estupor, su mente tenía una extraña pesadez y no podía recordar qué había estado haciendo.

' _Golpea a Ronald Weasley, se lo merece'_ dijo la voz con firmeza.

' _¿Golpearlo? Pero es mi amigo'_ objetó por primera vez algo incómoda con esa "sugerencia", recordaba que efectivamente Ron era su amigo y no quería dañarlo.

' _No lo es, siempre te decepciona y te lastima, es momento de que pague por ello'_ insistió la voz con mayor firmeza y su mente su nubló un poco más.

' _No lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas..._ ' se negó sin demasiada convicción.

' _¡Hazlo! ¡Golpéalo_!' ordenó la voz elevando su tono y pasando de la sugerencia a una orden directa.

' _No gracias_ ' respondió ella sintiendo que su relajación se desvanecía para dar paso a un intenso dolor en sus nudillos de la mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Hermione? ¡Ginny! ¡Hermione enloqueció!- declaró Ron luego de haber visto a su amiga acercársele para luego darle un puñetazo a la pared más cercana a él.

Hermione regresó a la realidad soltando una exclamación al sentir el dolor de sus nudillos rotos. Su pelirroja amiga llegó a su lado a toda prisa con la varita en alto lista para reparar lo que fuera reparable o para contenerla de ser necesario. Con un experto movimiento, examino la mano lanzándole un conjuro, la otra sintió que sus huesos se reacomodaban y su mano dejaba de punzar.

\- Listo, ya puedes lastimarte de nuevo- bromeó Ginny sabiendo la terquedad de su amiga y suponiendo que seguramente ese acto era parte de su entrenamiento.

La castaña agradeció la ayuda sin dar demasiadas explicaciones pese a las protestas de Ron, luego se encaminó a buscar a cierto hurón saltarín, estaba furiosa con ese hombre y muy indignada ante lo que casi la obligaba a hacer.

Lo encontró en la biblioteca de la casa tomando tranquilamente el té con su madre como si nada pasara.

\- ¡Malfoy!- exclamó furibunda.

\- ¿Te diriges a mí Granger?- le dijo el hombre de lo más tranquilo.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado!- soltó mirándolo exclusivamente a él, no le interesó que su madre estuviera presente.

\- No es para tanto, deberías agradecerme el que no te pusiera a hacer cosas vergonzosas, al menos el golpear a Weasley hubiera sido divertido- sonrió dejando su taza en la mesita.

Narcisa fingió no escuchar la discusión y dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¡Es mi amigo!

\- Eso no quiere decir que no se merece un buen golpe- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

\- ¡Malfoy!- espetó la otra sin poder aguantar el descaro.

\- Tranquila Granger- la trató de calmar levantando una mano- Es momento de tu evaluación, y debo decirte que estuviste todo el día bajo los efectos de mi imperius hasta que finalmente reaccionaste. Decente pero ni remotamente aceptable, necesitas trabajar mucho más en tus barreras mentales o tu cerebro acabará hecho papilla- explicó seguro de sus palabras.

Hermione inspiró con profundidad para no golpear al hurón en ese momento. A final de cuentas, él tenía razón, nunca había estado tanto tiempo bajo la influencia de esa maldición y no le había gustado nada estarlo, por lo que debía hacerse más fuerte.

Durante el resto de la semana ambos practicaron dicha imperdonable y, cada vez que le era aplicada, la mujer resultaba herida de alguna u otra forma al tratar de liberarse de ese control mental tan molesto pues era condenadamente engañoso.

De todos los residentes de Grimmauld, solamente Teddy Lupin tuvo el valor de preguntar por qué su tía Hermione bailaba por la casa como demente, a lo que Harry se apresuró a decirle que simplemente estaba dormida y era una sonámbula que pensaba estar en un recital de ballet. Una explicación que derivó en múltiples chistes para frustración de la castaña.

' _Besa mi mano'_

' _No'_

' _¡Qué la beses!'_

' _¡Qué no! ¡Estoy harte de ti, sal de mi cabeza ahora!'_

Esa vez, Hermione logró liberarse la maldición sin sufrir daño de ningún tipo y se encontró con la satisfecha sonrisa de su supuesto maestro.

\- Ya era hora Granger, esperaba jugar un poco más contigo, pero parece que ya no será posible. Ahora es tu turno de demostrarme que aprendes rápido- declaró el hombre guardando su varita y cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

\- Créeme que disfrutaré de esto- el rubio enarcó una ceja sugestivamente y la mujer se sonrojó de inmediato al comprender el sentido de su declaración- ¡No imagines cosas Malfoy!- lo riñó a lo que él rio divertido.

\- Antes que comiences a fantasear conmigo, primero veamos si logras hacer bien el hechizo- invitó dócilmente, se ofrecía como conejillo de indias sabiendo que llegaría un punto en el que se arrepentiría.

Ella ocultó su sonrojo y le lanzó la maldición sin miramientos.

Tres días después, lo único que la castaña había logrado era hacerlo caminar descalzo durante poco menos de cinco minutos, nada extraordinario.

\- No debes pensarlo, la magia negra es enteramente visceral- le dijo el rubio.

\- Ya lo sé, no te cansas de repetirlo- bufó ella- Pero no lo entiendo, hago el movimiento de varita a la perfección y mi magia es suficiente, debería funcionar por más que esta varita se me resista- protestó ella con el sudor perlando su frente.

Draco rodó sus ojos, enseñarle esto a Granger era más complicado de lo que pensó.

\- No se trata de eso- negó él- La magia negra se rige por las emociones y, mientras más intensas sean, más efectiva será la maldición. Existen tres principales emociones que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para dominarte: ego, odio y demencia- explicó levantando tres dedos, la otra lo miró atentamente.

\- ¿Quieres volverme loca?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

\- Algo así- asintió devolviendo el gesto- El Imperius es dominado por el ego, esta maldición es la más sencilla porque solamente necesitas sentir ese poder- ahondó mirándola fijamente- Siente el poder de dominar las acciones de alguien más, obligarlo a doblegarse a tu voluntad…

\- Pero no quiero eso, no quiero sentir ese poder- negó aterrada de sentir semejante cosa.

Draco soltó un suspiro percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tratando de corromper a un alma pura y no era algo de lo cual se sentía orgulloso…pero no tenían otra opción.

\- No tienes elección- así se lo dijo- Debes dejar a tu mente de lado, dejar a tu corazón en una caja y sentir lo que nunca te has atrevido a sentir…

\- Lo que me pides…

\- Sé que es difícil Granger, pasé por lo mismo y créeme que no es una transición agradable- la interrumpió notando su incertidumbre- La magia negra es altamente adictiva y te envuelve sin que te des cuenta, pero yo estoy aquí para recordarte quién eres- declaró rodeándola para quedar detrás de ella- Siente el poder- le susurró al oído a lo que la joven mujer sintió un siniestro escalofrío y derramó una lágrima pero asintió levantando su varita una vez más.

Otros tres días después, orilló a Malfoy a estrecharle la mano a Harry ofreciéndole pleitesía para gran sorpresa del pelinegro y gran furia del rubio.

\- Deberías agradecerme que no fue Ron- sonrió la chica satisfecha de su logro pero con un claro velo de tristeza sobre sus ojos.

\- Digamos que estamos a mano, tal parece que conseguiste asimilar la maldición en poco tiempo- asintió el hombre queriendo olvidar el asunto.

\- ¿Y de qué me sirve? No es como si fuera a mandarle un imperius a Lestrange, y perdimos tiempo valioso...- se quejó ella sintiendo que no estaba progresando en nada.

\- Claro que no, pero gracias a este ejercicio descubrirás que tus defensas mentales han aumentado exponencialmente y hay muchas otras maldiciones que afectan la mente. El Imperius es simplemente la más conocida y directa- explicó con paciencia- Ahora podemos pasar al siguiente nivel con el Cruciatus...

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Teddy, recuerda que te amo más que a nada en el mundo- le dijo la adulta estrechando a su nieto entre sus brazos.

\- Yo también te quiero abuelita- respondió el niño cambiando el color de su cabello de castaño a azul.

\- Pórtate bien cariño- agregó la mujer dándole un beso en la frente en señal de despedida.

\- Hasta mañana- se despidió el niño creyendo que esa sería una noche más.

Andrómeda le sonrió y salió de la habitación deseando tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a su adorado nieto, aunque sabía que esa podría ser la última vez.

\- Andy, todavía podemos pensar en otra cosa- la voz de Harry la regresó a la realidad.

\- Confío en ti- fue su única respuesta, luego bajó las escaleras para entrar en el comedor donde los demás ya los esperaban.

\- ¿Listos?- preguntó Bill quien iba vestido con su túnica de rompedor de maldiciones, él encabezaría la misión para recuperar el horcrux, iría junto con Charlie y Angelina.

\- Terminemos con esto- asintió Andrómeda colocándose su capa de viaje.

\- De acuerdo, repasemos el plan- asintió Harry- Ron, Fleur y yo iremos con Andrómeda a su casa ocultando nuestra presencia hasta el último minuto- miró a los aludidos quienes asintieron- Cuando Lestrange aparezca Fleur enviará su patronus a Bill para indicarle que su tiempo comienza a correr, nosotros trataremos de entretener a Lestrange lo más posible- siguió mirando al pelirrojo en cuestión- Ginny estará a aquí con Molly por si hubiera heridos y Arthur vigilará el perímetro junto a George y Charlotte. ¿Preguntas?

\- ¿Es realmente buena idea ocultarle esto a Hermione?- inquirió Ron de la nada.

\- Si le decimos insistirá en venir, no podemos arriesgarnos- respondió Harry tampoco cómodo con esa decisión pero ahora su amiga estaba exhausta por su entrenamiento con Malfoy, tampoco quería involucrar al rubio de momento.

\- De acuerdo, en marcha- asintió Fleur envestida con su propia túnica de duelo.

\- Esperen 30 segundos para aparecerse- dijo Andrómeda saliendo por la puerta de Grimmauld para girar sobre sí y esfumarse en el aire.

Cuando apareció nuevamente, lo hizo en el conocido jardín trasero de su casa y caminó sigilosamente para entrar a la misma.

Una elfina se materializó frente a ella cuando hubo entrado en la sala.

\- Winky se alegra de verla nuevamente señora Tonks- saludó la criatura con sincera dicha.

\- Gracias Winky, necesitaba regresar por una cosas ¿podrías ayudarme a empacar todo lo que encuentres de Dora por favor?- pidió aprovechando para investigar sobre otro posible horcrux.

\- Winky lo hará enseguida- aceptó la elfina feliz de poder ayudar.

La mujer le sonrió para luego entrar a la cocina, seguramente su hermana no tardaría mucho en llegar así que sacó la tetera para calentar algo de agua.

Justo estaba decidiendo qué tipo de té tomaría, cuando escuchó los mismos pasos que en su infancia tanto esperaba.

\- Menta para mí- pidió una voz familiar.

La aludida no se inmutó y tomó el frasquito donde tenía las hojas de menta, mismas que agregó al agua para luego girarse quedando cara a cara con su hermana mayor.

\- Bella- la saludó sorprendida al ver su apariencia tan demacrada, en su rostro llevaba una notoria cicatriz conformada por runas que se extendía desde su sien hasta por debajo de su cuello.

\- Ah, un recuerdo de la sangre sucia, creo que fue una venganza por la cicatriz que le hice antes- sonrió explicando su nueva marca con ligereza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Bella?- preguntó la otra con una triste mirada, su posición parecía relajada pero estaba tensa.

\- ¿Qué parece? Visitando a mi hermana- dijo acercándose un paso más a la otra quien no se movió, la pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa y acarició el rostro de Andrómeda- ¿Sabes Meda? Tú y yo siempre fuimos muy parecidas, ¿recuerdas cuando Dolohov nos confundió en Navidad? Estuve a punto de hechizarlo por tratar de besarme- rio la mujer.

\- Estaba bebido- recordó la otra aquella fiesta con nostalgia- Claro que no más que tú…- añadió visualizando a su atrevida hermana tratando de coquetear con Rodolphus.

\- No estaba bebida, solamente estaba celebrando- corrigió en un tono mucho más afable- Cuando había cosas qué celebrar, esa fue nuestra última fiesta como familia… - espetó mirándola con reclamo.

El agua comenzó a hervir.

\- Me enamoré Bella- debatió tratando de ganar más tiempo.

\- Tenías un futuro brillante por delante- siguió la otra- Pero lo arruinaste por un sangre sucia, pudiste casarte con Dolohov y solidificar tu posición, no tenías que amarlo solamente usarlo….

\- ¿Cómo tú hiciste con Rodolphus?- reclamó la otra, de no haber conocido a Ted seguramente se hubiera casado con el mortífago.

Bellatrix sonrió de lado enfatizando el color de sus labios, eran rojos cual carmín.

\- Así es, aunque fue un incompetente que se dejó matar por los tuyos- declaró.

\- Tú me lo quistaste todo Bella- acusó la castaña sabiendo que su conversación llegaba a su fin.

\- ¿Te refieres al sangre sucia, a la mestiza y a licántropo?- se burló con crueldad- No lo creo, todavía me falta tu nieto- agregó.

Eso hizo bullir la sangre de la otra quien sacó su varita en un rápido movimiento y apunto al pecho de su hermana.

\- No te atrevas a tocarlo- amenazó con una nueva ira.

\- Esa es la Meda que quería ver- rio la pelinegra- Sólo así sentiré placer al matarte- declaró sacando su propia varita como si se tratara de un juego.

\- No olvides que tú me entrenaste- espetó Andrómeda.

\- Tú no olvides quién mato a tu hija

Y eso fue suficiente para que el duelo diera inicio.

Afuera de la casa, Ron trató de adelantarse un paso para intervenir pero Harry lo retuvo del hombro.

\- Aún no- susurró.

\- ¿Qué? Va a matarla- apremió el pelirrojo confundido.

\- Andy me pidió que esperáramos hasta su límite, te aseguro que intervendremos antes de que pase algo grave- musitó sin despegar su vista del duelo.

La mujer Tonks lanzó maldición tras maldición imprimiendo todo su rencor en los hechizos, pero su hermana las evadía como si fueran serpentinas, era como si estuviera jugando con ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa Meda? ¿No me digas que olvidaste todo lo que te enseñé?- se mofó esquivando otro rayo.

Bellatrix endureció su mirada cuando un fino corte hizo sangrar su mano izquierda, entonces comenzó con su propio ataque lanzando su maldición favorita.

\- ¡Crucio!- exclamó poniendo de rodillas a la castaña quien no pudo esquivar el rayo y se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor.

\- ¡Winky no dejará que lastimen a la señora Tonks!- exclamó la elfina lanzando una lámpara directo a la cabeza de la mortífaga quien la destrozó con otro hechizo.

\- ¡Vete Winky!- le dijo Andrómeda en un respiro.

\- ¿Estas cosas nunca aprenderán a respetar a sus superiores?- escupió Bella lanzando un hechizo que provocó que la criatura saliera volando pero un escudo le impidió estrellarse contra el muro.

\- Tú no mereces respeto Lestrange- declaró Harry entrando a la sala con varita en alto.

\- Pero si es Potter al rescate- rio la otra mirando de reojo cómo la rubia parte veela y el pelirrojo cabeza hueca la rodeaban- No sé si esto es una trampa mal elaborada o realmente creen que pueden derrotarme- comentó como si nada.

El pulso de Fleur se disparó, debían darle tiempo a Bill de terminar con su parte.

\- Terminaremos contigo aquí y ahora- le dijo la francesa con resolución.

La pelinegra no respondió sino que comenzó a lazar maldiciones con la destreza característica de su estilo, Ron corrió al lado de Andrómeda para comprobar que estuviera bien mientas Harry y Fleur hacían equipo para bloquear y atacar a Lestrange.

\- No podremos vencerla- musitó la mujer Tonks apoyándose en Ron para ponerse de pie.

\- Quizás no hoy- sonrió el pelirrojo atento al duelo.

Harry bloqueó un poderoso rayo que destrozó parte de un muro e intercambió una mirada con Fleur quien entendió el mensaje y conjuró una barrera.

\- Eso no los salvará- exclamó Bellatrix sin detener sus ataques.

Pero Harry no necesitaba salvarse, sólo necesitaba tiempo para formar su propio ataque; se concentró en amasar gran parte de la magia de su corteza para luego realizar un sofisticado movimiento de varita y expulsar una onda de energía hacia su rival.

La estela de magia impactó de lleno en contra de la mortífaga quien salió disparada contra el techo de la casa para luego caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar.

\- Creo que…- antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo más sintió cómo era empujado bruscamente hacia atrás.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- de la varita de Lestrange salió un rayo verdoso antes de que alguien reaccionara pero Andrómeda tuvo tiempo de apartar al pelirrojo.

Si alguien moría esa noche, sería ella.

Sintió cómo algo impactaba contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, la muerte no era tan dolorosa después de todo.

\- ¡ANDY!- la voz de Harry resonó por todo el lugar y Fleur recurrió a su magia de veela para atacar a Lestrange pero la mortífaga giró sobre sí y se esfumó en una nube de humo negro.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué habían hecho?

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **En este capítulo pudimos ver un poco más de todo ¿no lo creen? Hubo una dosis de Draco y Hermione, así como tensión con la renovada Orden; Andrómeda ocupó un papel importante y ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _lapoket.-_ _ **Agradezco que esa necesidad te invada, así tengo el gusto de leerte; las cosas están avanzando y la acción no nos dejarán descansar mucho, sobre todo porque Bellatrix no se detendrá ante nada. Saludos!**_

 _Valery Ryddle_ _ **.- Hola, creo importante que Neville intervenga de esa manera, así Draco se dará cuenta de qué es lo que siente y si decide o no actuar acorde a ello, de momento está decidido a ayudar a Hermione. En la batalla era necesario utilizar ese tipo de magia, aunque claro que tendrá sus consecuencias. Gracias por tus comentarios, hasta pronto!**_

 _Lorena-_ _ **Hola, gracias es justamente la dinámica que deseo transmitir con estos capítulos; Harry ciertamente se sintió culpable pero Draco fue más rápido y logró ayudar a Hermione, mientras ella logró marcar a su rival. Me alegra que lo disfrutes, espero seguirte leyendo también.**_

 _Guest.-_ _ **Hahaha de acuerdo, ¿qué te pareció este capítulo? Bonito fin de semana.**_

 _Florfleur.-_ _ **Me alegra que te gustara, gracias!**_

 _Arysia.-_ _ **Así es, el juego dio comienzo aunque faltan muchas piezas por colocar en sus posiciones Gracias por tus comentarios y saludos.**_

 _AnaRadcliffe.-_ _ **Hola, espero que este capítulo haya sido una probada decente de esa pareja en particular; por otro lado, Bellatrix está furiosa y claro que Hermione seguirá preparándose para esa batalla. Saludos!**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Hola! Estoy muy bien gracias, qué tal tú? Al contrario, sabes que yo soy quien agradece que te tomes el tiempo en escribir estos comentarios que siempre son enriquecedores. Es cierto, Draco ha crecido y demostró que ya no es el mismo, maduró en cierta forma y ahora tiene el valor de luchar contra lo que alguna vez temió, gracias a él sin duda Hermione ha logrado varias cosas, entre ellas, recuperar su espíritu de lucha. Respecto al Trío Obscuro, claro que hubiese sido una tragedia que Hermione estuviera en el bando de Voldemort, aunque pudo estarlo, como dices ella fue arrogante e infantil en ciertos puntos, sin embargo también creció y lo que marcó su camino fue que decidió seguir a su corazón y no a la ambición; aunque ahora la tentación está ahí ¿no? Si Hermione hubiera sido seducida por la obscuridad, y Bella hubiera cooperado con ella, posiblemente la guerra habría tenido otro resultado. Por otro lado, Draco en efecto se ha dado cuenta de que no puede negarse a las peticiones de la castaña y no es que quiera retratarlo débil pero está confundido y solamente presiente que algo está pasando con él…ya veremos qué otras sorpresas nos tienen. Como siempre, temo que puedas leer mi mente, es cierto que Draco es quien está ayudando a Hermione para mejorar su dominio de la magia negra y precisamente esa lógica sigue ella para pedírselo (el que Harry se contendría). Muchas gracias nuevamente y hasta la próxima!**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente, es cierto que Bella quedó sin su cómplice pero eso no quiere decir que esté sola ¿o sí? Ahora vimos cómo es la convivencia entre Draco y Hermione, sutil es una buena palabra aunque pronto dejará de serlo…al contrario, gracias a ti por dedicarle unos minutos de tu tiempo a comentar. Saludos!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	14. El tiempo no se detendrá

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **El tiempo no se detendrá**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _No recuerdo cómo llegué a esto, cómo es que acepto vivir así, ¿será acaso mi destino no tener control sobre mi vida? Quizás, quizás, quizás…_

 _-A.G.-_

…

\- ¡Lo tenemos!- fue lo primero que dijo Charlie cuando regresaron a Grimmauld Place.

Pero nadie los recibió con vítores de alegría, al contrario, el rostro de Harry era sombrío y Fleur tenía claros rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- Bill se acercó a su esposa con preocupación, se veía agotada pero sana y salva.

\- Estoy bien- respondió.

\- ¿Dónde está Andrómeda?- inquirió Angelina mirando a todos lados sin encontrar a la mencionada.

Ron, quien estaba sentado en el sillón, levantó la mirada para responder.

\- Está con Teddy- fue lo único que dijo.

\- Entonces todo salió bien ¿no?- intervino Charlie nuevamente, no comprendía por qué la tristeza.

\- No, no todo salió bien- replicó Harry pasándose una mano por su cabellera- Lestrange asesinó a Winky- declaró recordando a Dobby.

\- ¿La elfina de Andrómeda?

\- Se interpuso entre la maldición asesina y ella- explicó Fleur con clara tristeza- No pudimos hacer nada, luego Lestrange escapó- agregó frustrada por la impotencia.

\- Entonces ¿lo tienen?- preguntó Harry decidiendo concentrarse en el objeto por el cual habían sacrificado una vida.

Angelina se adelantó un paso y sacó dicho objeto en vuelto en un trozo de tela para ofrecérselo al ojiverde, éste extendió su mano para descubrir un delgado anillo de oro con el emblema de los McKinnon grabado en el centro.

\- La tumba no tenía protecciones de ningún tipo- informó la mujer incómoda al tener ese objeto en su mano, le provocaba una sensación vil en sus entrañas.

\- Bill, por favor convoca una reunión en el comedor necesitamos que Neville, Minerva y Kingsley estén presentes- pidió Harry tomando el anillo para guardarlo en su túnica, poco importaba que fuese de madrugada.

\- Será mejor que yo lo lleve Harry- intervino Ron con una mirada preocupada, sabía cuánto podían afectar esos obscuros objetos a las personas.

El ojiverde sintió una punzada de molestia ante la sugerencia, ¿acaso su amigo estaba dudando de él?

\- Harry, por favor- su prometida lo tomó suavemente del hombro y él la miró con el ceño fruncido, mas luego suspiró.

\- Quizás sea lo mejor- accedió sacando el anillo para dárselo a Ron quien lo guardó de inmediato en su propia túnica.- ¿Quién se ofrece para traer a Hermione?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

\- Yo necesito hablar con ella- declaró una voz proveniente de la chimenea, Luna Lovegood acababa de llegar.

\- Suerte- fue lo único que le dijo Harry antes de que la recién llegada subiera las escaleras a la primera planta.

Sabía perfectamente cuál era la habitación que ocupaba Hermione, estaba justo frente al cuarto de sus padres y fue en la que Regulus vivió hasta el final de sus días.

Se paró frente a la puerta y giró la perilla sin molestarse en tocar, sabía que la castaña estaba despierta.

\- No me interesa- fue el saludo que recibió.

Luna no se detuvo ante eso y encendió la luz del cuarto encontrando a su amiga recostada en la cama pero con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Tenemos un horcrux- fue su respuesta.

Hermione se giró para ver a la rubia con cierta sorpresa, estaba mentalmente agotada y su corteza mágica parecía drenada, sin embargo el insomnio la aquejaba cada noche negándole un momento de descanso.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo consiguieron?- inquirió incorporándose de un salto.

La rubia caminó hasta sentarse en la silla colocada a un lado de la cama, parecía demasiado calmada.

\- No tengo los detalles, pero asumo que Harry quiere destruirlo cuanto antes porque convocó una reunión- dijo mirando la cabeza de la otra- Últimamente parece que tienes demasiados wrackspurts- agregó.

La aludida frunció el ceño, todavía estaba irritada con su amiga por lo que le había hecho pasar a Andrómeda y no tenía paciencia para escucharla.

\- Será mejor que me arregle- declaró levantándose para tomar su varita, presentía que la necesitaría.

Luna la observó con sus grandes ojos azules y sin intenciones de marcharse, por lo que la castaña conjuró una túnica y amarró su cabello en una descuidada coleta para no demorarse más.

\- Cuando me asegure que vivirás muchos años más, saldré de tu vida- declaró la menor como si comentara del clima.

Eso detuvo a la otra en seco.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

No hubo respuesta pero Hermione sabía que todo ese tiempo había tratado de ignorar a la rubia, deseado no verla más y culpado de muchas cosas. Sintió un golpe de culpabilidad y recordó que esa mujer era Luna, la chica rara del colegio, la niña que había pintado los rostros de sus amigos en su habitación, la amiga que no vio por varios años pero que seguía queriendo.

Así que decidió apartar su orgullo y abrazó a la rubia con fuerza sin que ésta opusiera resistencia o le devolviera el gesto.

\- Lo que hago, también lo hago por ti- musitó con sinceridad.

…

Neville llegó lo más rápido que pudo a Grimmauld Place, cuando había escuchado el mensaje del patronus de Bill no lo pensó y fue directamente al despacho de Minerva para partir junto a ella.

Ambos entraron al comedor donde los demás ya estaban reunidos, Kingsley se notaba especialmente nervioso y Ron parecía intranquilo.

\- Bien, somos todos- asintió Harry llamando la atención de los presentes- Ron, por favor- pidió a lo que el pelirrojo sacó un objeto que colocó en el centro de la mesa.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pero Neville no tardó en acercarse a ella para rodearla con sus brazos, sabía que necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos.

Draco los observó de reojo pero no varió su expresión.

\- Entonces ¿vamos a destruirlo?- preguntó Neville con ansiedad.

\- Yo voy a destruirlo y todos observarán cómo se hace- aclaró Harry moviendo su mano para levantar la espada de Gryffindor que cargaba.

\- ¿No debería ser yo quien lo destruya?- intervino Hermione con un toque de amargura, además estaba molesta pues nadie le informó de la peligrosa misión en la que se habían embarcado.

\- ¿Dónde dice eso? Si mal no recuerdo tú destruiste uno de los que me correspondían a mí- replicó el ojiverde con firmeza.

La castaña apretó sus manos pero no dijo nada más, luego hablarían.

\- Conjuraré el escudo- declaró Bill formando una especie de domo mágico alrededor de Harry y el anillo, no querían correr riesgos.

El pelinegro inspiró profundamente y levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza, sería un golpe certero para destruir ese objeto maldito de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo pasó algo que nadie esperaba…

\- ¡Noooooo!- clamó Ron con todas sus fuerzas sacando su varita para atacar a Harry pero el escudo se lo impidió.

\- ¿Qué haces Ron?- le preguntó su padre sin comprender lo que pasaba, pero el chico le soltó un fuerte golpe y siguió lanzando rayos al escudo con la intención de destruirlo.

Parecía poseído.

\- ¡Ron, detente!- le pidió George saltando a su espalda para contenerlo.

El aludido se agitó tratando de quitarse a su hermano de encima, pero Charlie no perdió más tiempo y se abalanzó también sobre su hermano. Entre los dos retuvieron a Ron en el suelo y Ginny le quitó su varita sumamente preocupada por su comportamiento.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Les exijo que me suelten!- bramó agitándose con furia y manteniendo su mirada fija en el anillo.

Harry no lo pensó más y soltó una firme estocada sobre el anillo provocando que éste despidiera una nube de humo negro y Ron soltara un grito agónico.

\- ¡Apártense, está sangrando!- gritó Ginny quitando a sus otros dos hermanos para abrir la túnica de Ron descubriendo un feo corte que se extendía a lo largo de su pecho.

\- Por Merlín…- musitó Luna conteniendo unas lágrimas ante el estado de su novio pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más que no estorbar.

Hermione intercambió una preocupada mirada con Harry, al parecer destruir estos horcrux sería diferente a la vez pasada.

…

\- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

El reclamo en su tono no pasó desapercibido por el hombre de negra cabellera.

\- Porque hubieras insistido en acompañarnos- respondió con sinceridad, no quería perder tiempo en pretextos.

\- Esa era mi decisión, no debiste robarme la opción de ir- espetó la mujer- Andrómeda estuvo a punto de morir y Winky sacrificó su vida para evitarlos…- cuando le dieron la noticia se permitió enfurecer con su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué hubiera cambiado?- preguntó el otro con un aire culposo pero inflexible.

\- Lestrange se hubiera enfocado en mí, no habría tratado de asesinar a su hermana…

\- ¡Te hubiera tratado de asesinar a ti!- la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos con renovada furia- Fue mi decisión no decirte de la misión, y no me arrepiento; te aseguro que cargaré con la muerte de Winky en mi consciencia si eso pretendes reclamarme- agregó amargamente, muchas muertes ya pesaban sobre sus hombros.

La mujer se permitió suavizar su mirada, no era culpa del ojiverde…era culpa de ella al no ser capaz de derrotar a Lestrange antes de que siguiera causando más daño.

\- No vayas ahí Hermione- le dijo el otro detectando el cambio en su humor, de la furia a la culpa, algo con lo cual estaba tristemente familiarizado.

\- Deja de compadecerme Harry- espetó ella con súbita irritación, detestaba que ahora la trataran como a una desahuciada.

Dio media vuelta y salió del comedor sin dejar que su amigo dijera otra palabra.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- No puedo hacer esto- se alteró la mujer sintiendo repulsión simplemente ante la mención de esa maldición- No me interesa aprender a torturar…

\- Te lo repetiré una vez más Granger, si quieres aprender verdadera magia negra, deberás asimilar las imperdonables sino jamás podrás avanzar- dijo acercándose a un baúl que había llevado para el entrenamiento de ese día- El Cruciatus, al igual que el Imperius, requiere de una gran cantidad de poder, pero sobre todo consiste en dejarte dominar por el odio; creo que lo que traje puede ayudarte a lograrlo.

\- Pues no recuerdo que los mortífagos demostraran odio cuando lanzaban esa maldición- objetó la castaña preguntándose cuál podría ser el contenido del cofre.

\- Eso es cierto, cuando domines la maldición no será necesario que sientas ese odio pero reconocerás la sensación y podrás intensificarla- explicó como si nada.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos tratando de transmitirle toda su desesperanza.

\- ¿Sabes que esto me destrozará el alma?

Draco la miró de vuelta pero no le transmitió compasión.

\- No hay otro camino, te repito que si no puedes con esto no podrás con nada más- declaró- Si quieres rendirte, dímelo de una vez y no me hagas perder más mi tiempo- espetó.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la amenaza.

\- Eres un pésimo maestro- gruñó cediendo ante la presión, no podía desistir de su objetivo por mucho que lo deseara- Continuemos- accedió dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a quienes más le importaban.

El rubio asintió abriendo el baúl y apartándose con rapidez. Del cofre, comenzó a salir una especie de humo negro que se arrastró por el piso hasta colocarse frente a la mujer de mirada alerta. Una vez ahí, el humo comenzó a tomar volumen y forma.

La mujer contuvo una exclamación cuando estuvo frente a frente con Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Hola sangre sucia- declaró la mortífaga con su voz más siniestra.

La aludida comenzó a sentir cómo un miedo desmedido la dominaba y su mano derecha tembló. Sabía que esa aparición era un boggart, su lógica se lo gritaba pero su corazón se encogía aterrado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ahora sabía que esa mujer era su más profundo temor.

\- Usa el Cruciatus Granger, concéntrate en el odio que sientes- le instruyó Draco habiendo anticipado la aparición de su querida tía.

Ella levantó su varita de repuesto apuntando a la pelinegra quien le sonrió con crueldad. Realmente no quería y no podía usar la maldición, su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar el dolor que le había causado esa mujer con esa misma maldición.

Era un dolor que no le deseaba a nadie.

\- No eres más que basura sangre sucia. Una impura como tú no debería tener el don de la magia- espetó la ojigris clavándole una mirada de desprecio- Y por eso, mataré a todos los que te importan, primero los torturaré a tal grado que ellos mismos rogarán porque acabe con su miseria, pero su muerte no llegará hasta que haya extraído hasta la última gota de su agonía- siseó venenosamente.

Algo, muy en el fondo del alma de Hermione, se agitó.

Esa mujer no dañaría a sus seres queridos porque no la dejaría hacerlo. Jamás permitiría que lastimara a quienes amaba.

Su corteza mágica se agitó con violencia y una magia desconocida recorrió su interior con una fuerza desconocida, y una descomunal ola de odio la embargó. Apretó la varita que estaba usando con tanta fuerza que su puño palideció ante la presión, una parte de ella ansiaba soltar la maldición pero otra parte tenía miedo de hacerlo.

\- ¡Hazlo!- le gritó el rubio mirando el despliegue de emociones en el rostro de la castaña, debía aprovechar el momento para obligarla a actuar.

La aludida hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia Lestrange pero su corazón palpitó dolorosamente.

\- Destruiré todo lo que amas, y sumiré al mundo en una época obscura donde finalmente seré la ganadora- siguió la falsa Lestrange adoptando una sonrisa demencial- Me pregunto si te retorcerás en tu tumba cuando destroce a tus padres- agregó.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ¡Crucio!- gritó Hermione por primera vez en su vida observando con un siniestro placer cómo el boggart se retorcía en el suelo hasta volver a ser simple humo, mismo que regresó al cofre de dónde provino.

Cuando el acceso de odio pasó y, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la mujer dejó caer la varita al suelo sin poder creerlo…esa no había sido ella.

\- Muy poderoso para ser tu primera vez- comentó el ojigris con aprobación.

\- No era mi intención...- murmuró afectada por lo recién sucedido, no sabía de dónde había salido tanto odio, ese sentimiento tan retorcido no le pertenecía ¿o sí?

\- Evidentemente la conexión que tienes con Bellatrix te está ayudando...- reflexionó el hombre para sí mismo- Por eso es que debes aprender a controlarla antes de que te controle a ti- razonó astutamente. Había deducido eso al ver el cambio de actitud en la castaña durante su enfrentamiento con el boggart, y porque la maldición le había salido realmente bien, no le sería posible de no ser por esa magia contaminada que ahora poseía. Lo que le preocupaba era que ella terminara corrompiéndose, aunque él estaba ahí precisamente para evitar que eso pasara. Hacía no mucho tiempo que él mismo también había tenido que enfrentar a sus demonios y no era un proceso nada sencillo pero tampoco imposible.

\- ¿Y si no puedo controlarla? ¿Si es más fuerte que yo?- inquirió ella con temor y mirándolo con súplica, como rogándole que le dijera que eso no pasaría.

\- No lo es- negó el otro acercándose un poco a la joven mujer.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa si me consume?- insistió realmente preocupada y derramando lágrimas sin poder contenerla más.

\- No lo permitiré- declaró el hombre en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

La castaña lo miró y vio la sinceridad brillar en sus orbes metálicas. Quiso acercarse a él, sentir que la protegería pero, casi con sorpresa, recordó que no eran amigos…no eran nada…

Draco observó la vulnerabilidad del gesto y supo que tan sólo debía estirar sus brazos para poder estrecharla, rodear su frágil figura con sus brazos prometiéndole que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Si tan solo…

\- ¿Hermione?- la voz de Neville interrumpió la escena y la mujer miró a su novio con sus frescas lágrimas que no tardaron en hacerlo reaccionar.

El rubio envidió cómo los brazos de Longbottom no vacilaron y rodearon la figura de la mujer sin titubeos, ella se refugió en el abrazo por instinto y el otro dio media vuelta.

En dos semanas más, cuando febrero dio inicio, Hermione dominó el Cruciatus.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Astoria estaba sentada en su sala tomando el té con su hermana Daphne quien había ido de visita, después de todo era una hechicera increíblemente ocupada.

\- ¿Cuándo será la boda?- preguntó la mayor con un deje de burla.

\- Sabes que no hemos puesto fecha, además Draco tampoco me ha ofrecido el anillo- respondió la otra conteniendo un suspiro.

\- Cualquiera diría que ninguno quiere casarse y, conociendo a Draco, él no dará el primer paso- comentó Daphne tomando un sorbo de té.

\- Pues no pienso hacerlo yo si eso es lo que insinúas- replicó la otra.

\- Entonces ¿por qué siguen con esta farsa? Es claro que no lo quieres…

\- No se trata de quererlo o no

\- ¿Ah no?

Astoria miró a su hermana mayor con dureza, nadie lograba sacarla de sus casillas como ella.

\- Sabes que no, este matrimonio fue pactado por nuestros padres- explicó como si fuera obvio.

\- Una pacto que tú no tienes porqué cumplir- le dijo con seriedad- No vale la pena que sacrifiques tu felicidad por su aprobación…

\- ¿Lo dice quien se casó con el mago elegido por nuestro padres?- le reclamó de inmediato.

Ante eso, Daphne le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Tuve la fortuna de enamorarme de Theo y él de mí, la aprobación de ellos me traía sin cuidado- aclaró recordando que ahora era una Nott y no podía ser más feliz- Y deseo eso para ti, quiero que te enamores tan intensamente que olvides respirar, que te roben el aliento con una mirada y que suspires sin razón alguna- dijo con fervor y acercándose para tomar las manos de su hermana entre las suyas- Cosa que no creo que pase con Draco- agregó.

Astoria apartó la mirada, definitivamente no estaba enamorada pero tampoco creí que pudiera estarlo así que no valía la pena perseguir un sueño.

\- Daphne…

\- Ama Astoria, el señor Draco Malfoy la busca- uno de los elfos domésticos interrumpió la conversación.

La mayor suspiró y soltó las manos de la otra.

\- Hazlo pasar- pidió Daphne regresando a su asiento con calma- Astoria, ¿por qué no vas al tocador a limpiarte el rostro? Parece ligeramente irritado- sugirió de manera casual.

La menor rodó sus ojos pero aceptó la sugerencia, sabía que estaba siendo excluida de los primeros minutos del encuentro, pero lo prefirió así.

Cuando la imponente figura del rubio hizo acto de presencia, su antigua compañera de Casa le sonrió.

\- Hola Draco- lo saludó con ligereza.

\- Daphne, que sorpresa- dijo el otro acercándose a besar su mano como un caballero.

\- No tanto, después de todo Astoria es mi hermana menor- declaró con un tono cauteloso.

El rubio detectó la amenaza implícita pero le sonrió de lado, no por nada había sido serpientes.

\- Y debo confesar que es tan bella como tú- declaró- Theodore es un mago con suerte- agregó recordando a su antiguo compañero.

\- ¿En dónde están viviendo tu madre y tú?- preguntó de la nada.

\- Eso es algo que no puedo divulgar

\- ¿Te estás viendo con otra bruja?

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?- el hombre se indignó ante tal insinuación.

\- Responde- le exigió la mujer sin inmutarse.

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- Eso no te interesa Daphne, el acuerdo entre tu hermana y yo es asunto nuestro- respondió sin ganas de ser intimidado por esa mujer.

\- Me interesa si lastimas a Astoria- espetó- Antes, tu apellido era sinónimo de poder pero ahora está relacionado con la desgracia. Tú necesitas más a mi hermana de lo que ella te necesita a ti, así que más vale que decidas lo que harás porque si la lastimas me aseguraré que sea lo último que hagas- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

De pronto, el aura del lugar se tornó obscura y la mujer contuvo un escalofrío.

\- Estás muy equivocada si crees que puedes amenazarme- siseó Draco acercándose peligrosamente a Daphne- No te metas en lo que no te concierne- agregó en el más obscuro de sus tonos.

El corazón de la mujer se aceleró y su instinto le gritó que retrocediera, que ese hombre era peligroso; no recordaba que fuese así en el colegio pero todos habían cambiado.

\- ¿Todo bien?- la voz de Astoria cortó la tensión del ambiente a lo que el rubio se giró a verla con una educada sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Astoria, qué gusto verte; Daphne y yo solamente recordábamos viejos tiempos- la saludó acercándose también a besar su mano- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el jardín?- propuso ofreciéndole su brazo.

La mujer intercambió una mirada con su hermana pero asintió, luego le preguntaría de qué hablaron.

Una vez afuera, se detuvieron frente al pequeño estanque de la propiedad donde unos peces danzaban felices entre los lirios.

\- Me enteré del ataque a tu mansión ¿cómo está tu madre?- le preguntó ella.

\- Ella está bien, estamos en un lugar seguro

\- Sabes que los dos pueden venir a quedarse aquí si lo necesitan- ofreció con sincera preocupación.

\- Gracias pero no hay lugar más seguro que en donde estamos- negó en un tono más suave- Sabes que no te amo ¿cierto?- preguntó de repente.

La declaración dolió más de lo anticipado.

\- Lo sé, tampoco yo te amo- respondió con el mismo sentir.

Draco suspiró mirando al cielo para luego encarar a la otra.

\- Aun así ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó recordando que eso era lo correcto, era lo que su madre quería y lo que todos esperaban de él.

\- ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?- contraatacó sin pensarlo.

Entonces el rubio acercó su rostro para sellar sus labios con los de él, la caricia le supo dulce pero pronto se volvió amarga pues no había cariño en el gesto. Se forzó a profundizar el beso, a sentir cómo sus respiraciones se agitaban para ver su lograba percibir algo, algún resquicio de afecto…

Pero fue Astoria quien puso su mano en el pecho del hombre para apartarlo, luego lo miró con sus labios rojos.

\- No hagas esto- susurró.

\- No soy una buena persona- confesó mirándola con algo parecido a la culpa.

\- Y aun así podría llegar a quererte- fue la respuesta, luego fue ella quien dio media vuelta.

…

Cuando Andrómeda vio a su sobrino sintió una profunda pena, se le veía desolado y abatido pero estoico mientras fumaba de la pipa de Orión Black.

\- No sabía que te gustaba el tabaco- comentó sentándose a su lado en el patio trasero de la casa, no tenían muchos lugares a donde ir después de todo.

\- Decidí probarlo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Se nota que eres poco hábil- se burló la otra quitándole la pipa para darle una gran bocanada y sacar el humo formando un perfecto círculo.

Su sobrino la miró ligeramente sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que por haber sido exiliada de la familia no parecería una Black?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Mis referencias son limitadas- confesó mirando a las estrellas.

\- Mmmm cierto, jamás conociste a Orión o a Cygnus, tampoco a Regulus o a Sirius, ni mucho menos a Alphard- meditó con nostalgia, extrañaba a su padre por más que la hubiera despreciado, su tío no fue una mal hombre y sus primos habían dado sus vidas por un mundo mejor- Pero te pareces más a ellos de lo que crees- añadió mirándolo de perfil, aunque tuviera el cabello del típico tono Malfoy tenía las facciones de un Black.

Draco la miró dejando de lado su contemplación.

\- Soy un Malfoy- dijo.

\- Y eres un Black- agregó ella- Así como también yo lo soy pero decidí convertirme en Tonks, tu madre también es una Black y hasta Bella lo es por más que trate de matarnos; y eso nos hace familia- declaró.

El joven hombre asimiló las palabras de su tía y, por un segundo, deseó haberla tenido en su vida mientras crecía, seguramente le hubiera ahorrado varios desazones.

\- A veces creo que en esta familia estamos condenados al infortunio- soltó en medio de un suspiro cansado- De los Black no queda nadie para continuar la familia y yo soy el último Malfoy, pero sé que puedo morir en cualquier momento…no le temo a la muerte; lo único que deseo es que mi madre no sufra más, no lo merece- agregó.

\- Eres un buen hijo Draco, no dejes que Bella te quite la esperanza; saldremos de esta de alguna manera, ya verás- sonrió tomándolo del hombro en un raro gesto de cariño.

Algo en el bolsillo del hombre emitió una especie de zumbido.

\- Parece que ya es media noche- declaró el rubio sacando un reloj de bolsillo de su túnica, era una hermosa pieza de oro que marcaba las horas, minutos y segundos además de la posición de las estrellas.

Andrómeda sabía que era tradición regalar a los magos que cumplían su mayoría de edad, un reloj de bolsillo; ella no había tenido hijos varones para seguir la costumbre pero sabía que Harry y todos los Weasley tenían uno…

¿Todos los Weasley?

\- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó dándose cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- el rubio se sorprendió por la súbita exclamación.

\- Sé cuál es el segundo horcrux- declaró levantándose para salir corriendo en busca de los demás.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas Hermione?- le preguntó una voz con ligero acento francés.

Era alrededor de la media noche cuando la hermosa mujer Weasley de largo cabello dorado entró a la biblioteca donde la castaña solía leer cada vez que tenía oportunidad para estudiar o simplemente para tratar de relajarse un poco.

\- Quisiera que fueran mejor- respondió la aludida sonriendo amablemente, la esposa de Bill le caía bien pues su presencia siempre era elegantemente discreta.

\- Victorie me ha dicho que extraña a su madrina- comentó casualmente mientras acomodaba su cabellera por reflejo.

Hermione supuso que en esa ocasión la mujer no sería discreta.

\- También yo extraño la extraño, pero es mejor que no esté cerca de ella por el momento- suspiró optando por dejar su libro de lado, la conversación no daba signos de ser casual y pasajera.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú?- preguntó la otra mujer mirándola fijamente con sus orbes turquesa que bien podían ser frías como el hielo o cálidas como el cielo.

Hermione le regresó la mirada comprendiendo de sobra que sería una pérdida de energía el tratar de mentirle a esa mujer de aguda percepción, claro que también tenía la opción de no responder pero no quería ser grosera.

\- Tengo miedo- soltó finalmente en medio de un suspiro- No sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer esto. Por un lado temo perderme en esta magia obscura que amenaza con consumirme, pero por el otro lado temo perder ante Bellatrix...- confesó.

\- Ninguna de esas cosas pasará- le dijo la rubia comprendiendo el miedo de la mujer más joven, ella misma estaría aterrada si estuviese en su lugar.

Hermione se permitió sonreírle con amargura.

\- No lo sabes, yo no soy como Harry quien cargó con el peso de su profecía durante 17 años, quien es una persona fuerte y decidida, un líder valiente y poderoso…no soy una heroína...no soy nada de eso- replicó comenzando a externar sus más profundas inseguridades.

Fleur no apartó su vista de ella y suspiró sonoramente al percibir que el verdadero terror de la otra no era el morir sino el fallarles a todos.

\- No pensé que tendría que llegar a este punto, pero _bon_ \- asintió la rubia más para sí, mientras la otra la miraba con extrañeza- Hermione Granger, yo te admiro profundamente- confesó sin rastro de falsedad en su sedosa voz.

La castaña se quedó desconcertada y honestamente confundida, ¿acaso la parte veela Fleur Weasley neé Delacour, le estaba diciendo que la admiraba? ¿A ella? ¿A la burócrata ratón de biblioteca?

Ilógico.

\- ¿Eh?- fue lo más inteligente que pudo pronunciar, la otra rio un poco pero asintió suavemente.

\- Cuando nos conocimos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, me pareciste una niña demasiado irritable y muy poco amigable- recordó con nostalgia- Luego, en el previo a mi boda con Bill, creí que formabas parte de la campaña que Molly había emprendido contra mí porque no me creía lo suficientemente buena para su hijo- agregó algo divertida- No fue hasta que llegaste herida a Shell Cottage cuando realmente conocí a la verdadera Hermione Granger- declaró con una nueva firmeza en su voz.

\- No en mi mejor momento ¿verdad?- murmuró la aludida recordando también cada uno de los momentos mencionados. Ella misma nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocer a esa mujer antes de que se convirtiera en una Weasley, y siempre se arrepentiría internamente de eso porque Fleur era una maravillosa persona.

\- _Au contraire_ \- soltó la mujer en su lengua materna- En ese momento ni Bill ni yo supimos cómo acabaste así y, cuando nos lo dijeron, no puede más que admirarte. Eres una hechicera que no se doblega ante nada y defiende con pasión sus creencias- confesó con una sinceridad apabullante- No cediste ante la tortura, ni frente a la muerte misma y además nunca dejaste de ser tú...por eso, en ese instante, me hice la promesa de que tú serías la madrina de mi primer hijo, del primogénito Weasley-Delacour- sonrió pensando en su bebé.

Hermione tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para tratar de impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

\- ¿Entonces no fue para ligarme de una vez por todas a los Weasley?- inquirió con cierto humor aunque claramente halagada por la declaración de la mayor.

\- En parte- rio la rubia también con los ojos llorosos- Pero fue, sobre todo, por Victorie. Para que ella tuviera una figura ejemplar a la cual seguir, alguien tan fuerte y amorosa como tú. Si algo nos pasara a Bill y a mí, no podría pensar en alguien mejor para cuidar a nuestra hija- en ese punto la tomó de las manos con gentileza- Por eso, no puedes dejar a mi hija sin madrina o nunca te lo perdonaré- agregó más seria.

Hermione sintió que una lágrima finalmente escapaba de sus ojos y abrazó a Fleur con agradecimiento, porque creía en ella a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Sabemos dónde está otro horcrux!- se escuchó el grito por toda la casa.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡Weasley! ¡Al suelo, ahora!- gritó un hombre de gruesa complexión y gesto ceñudo.

Ron detuvo su vuelo con la respiración agitada, notó que ya había obscurecido y obedeció la orden de su entrenador a regañadientes. Después de su accidente con el horcrux, había adquirido la costumbre de llegar al campo de Quidditch temprano e irse hasta que lo corrían. Eso, para liberar un poco su tensión y dejar de culparse por su comportamiento.

\- Si sigues frunciendo así el ceño, te saldrán arrugas Ronald- una etérea voz lo obligó a relajarse y a sonreír en cuanto aterrizó.

\- Luna, qué sorpresa- la saludó acercándose a darle un beso en la boca, breve porque no quería ensuciarla con su sudor.

\- En realidad no tanto, he venido a verte un par de veces- sonrió la rubia con su usual tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?- se extrañó el hombre rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión.

\- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo sigues?- le preguntó refiriéndose a su 'reciente' herida.

\- Mejor, como Ginny dijo que no era profunda solamente tengo que seguir tomando un par de pociones- explicó con ligereza.

\- No es bueno que estés evitando a tu familia- comentó la rubia de la nada.

El pelirrojo volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- Luego de cómo me comporté y teniendo a dos mortífagos de residentes, no me siento tan cómodo- espetó recordando su constante enojo ante la presencia de los Malfoy.

\- Los Malfoy han cambiado y los hollstones me dicen que para bien- soltó ella a lo que su novio la miró con algo parecido a la exasperación.

\- ¿También tú estás de su lado? Suficiente tengo con Hermione haciéndome prometer que confiaría en su juicio, pero te recuerdo que tú misma estuviste presa en sus calabozos- declaró el pelirrojo sin poder olvidar ese pasado tan obscuro.

\- Donde por cierto tuve una agradable conversación con el señor Ollivander, lo recuerdo bien- dijo soñadoramente. Ella no era una persona que guardara rencores pues de nada le servían.

\- También yo lo recuerdo, eso y muchas otras cosas, por eso mismo no puedo soportar que estén con mi familia, mucho menos el hurón ese- gruñó sentándose en un banquillo y dejando su escoba de lado.

\- Está bien, todo estará bien- ella se sentó a su lado tomándolo de la mano con cariño- Sólo confía un poco en los hollstones y en tus amigos- agregó.

Ron la miró fijamente unos segundos, esa mujer no cobraba ningún sentido para él, pero eso le encantaba. Sus temperamentos eran totalmente distintos y a la vez embonaban como dos piezas de algún rompecabezas desconocido. Tal vez ella era lo que él necesitaba para controlarse mejor, para estar completo.

Le sonrió con cariño imaginando una vida a su lado, le gustaba.

\- Eso intento- asintió más relajado y soltando un sonoro suspiro- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó cambiando de tema pues no deseaba perder más tiempo discutiendo sobre el hurón.

\- No realmente...

\- Conozco un lugar muy bueno para comer- dijo ignorando su protesta mientras se levantaba sin soltarle la mano- Será como nuestra primera cita formal- añadió entusiasmado.

Luna se dejó guiar sin protestas, adoraba a ese despistado pelirrojo y su corazón se alegraba al darse cuenta de que él también la quería a ella.

Minutos después, Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood comían hamburguesas en una banca en algún lugar de un parque muggle.

La gente que pasaba les dirigía miradas peculiares al ver a la mujer ataviada con una especie de túnica plateada y al hombre vestido con un uniforme extravagante de algún deporte desconocido.

No importaba.

Hacían buena pareja.

Buen contraste.

Otro pelirrojo que caía por una rubia.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!- bramó George cuando anunciaron sus sospechas.

\- Tiene sentido, el reloj es algo que encaja con la frase 'el tiempo no se detendrá'- asintió Luna habiendo llegado a Grimmauld junto a Ron unos minutos antes.

\- ¿Dónde está?- quiso saber Harry de inmediato, no había tiempo que perder.

El rostro de Molly se ensombreció.

\- Lo enterramos junto a él y su varita- declaró mientras Arthur componía un gesto de angustia.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto…- inició el hombre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- su esposa lo miró confundida a lo que el aludido intercambió una mirada con uno de sus hijos.

\- Antes de enterrarlo, recuperé su reloj- confesó con pesar- Creí que así podría conservar una parte de él, pero se lo di a quien lo necesitaba más- agregó.

En esa ocasión fue Ron quien miró a uno de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Lo tienes tú George?- preguntó.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermano menor a los ojos, ahora sabía por qué se deprimía tanto al ver el preciado reloj de su gemelo fallecido. Había sido un imbécil.

\- Está en el sótano de Sortilegios Weasley- declaró sin más.

Harry aceptó la respuesta y comenzó a organizar un plan.

\- No creo que Bella sepa que el reloj está ahí, supongo que pensó que lo enterrarían como el anillo de Marlene- comentó Andrómeda.

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con la rutina- coincidió Hermione también pensando en un plan- George va a la tienda con regularidad…

\- Será duro para él Hermione- intervino Ginny en defensa de su hermano quien torció el gesto.

\- No me trates como a un bebé, puedo hacerlo- bufó el hombre.

\- No digo que vaya él, sino alguien aparentando ser él- corrigió la castaña sin atender el reclamo del pelirrojo, todos ellos tendían a ser irascibles.

\- ¿Con Multijugos?- inquirió Ginny más receptiva con esa idea.

\- No contamos con esa poción de momento, tendrá que ser algo más rústico- negó Harry mirando a Ron de reojo.

Luna captó esa mirada y no pudo quedarse callada.

\- Sería arriesgado, recuerda lo que le pasó la última vez que sostuvo un horcrux- objetó deduciendo lo que el pelinegro planeaba.

Ron captó la idea y miró a su novia regalándole una sonrisa.

\- No me pasará nada, de todos soy el más parecido a George, bastará con algunos hechizos de glamour y listo- explicó.

\- Puedo ir yo mismo, no hace falta que involucren a Ron- dijo George sin quitar su gesto de molestia, sentía que lo estaban subestimando.

\- Pero…

\- No madre, puedo hacerlo- insistió- He pasado mucho tiempo con el reloj de Fred cerca de mí, así que seré al que menos afecte su magia- aclaró sabiendo que eso era mentira pues era al que más afectaba.

Hermione miró a su amigo e intercambió una mirada con Fleur, siempre apreciaba sus consejos y capacidad de objetividad.

\- De acuerdo, ¿mañana entonces?- inquirió la rubia considerando que era un plan sensato.

\- En unas horas- aclaró Harry mirando a George de manera pensativa, ¿sería realmente buena idea enviarlo a él?- Tratemos de dormir un poco hasta entonces- propuso de manera casual.

Los demás asintieron aunque Hermione se quedó atrás hasta que en la habitación sólo quedaron Ron, Harry y ella.

\- ¿Me ayudan con los hechizos de glamour?- preguntó Ron como si nada y asumiendo que él iría a la misión.

\- No será necesario- sonrió Hermione con un entusiasmo que su amigo no había visto desde el colegio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Creí que iría yo- protestó el pelirrojo.

\- Iremos los tres- declaró Harry a lo que su amigo enarcó una ceja.

\- Eso es lo más sospechoso que podemos hacer- protestó.

\- No si usamos esto- señaló el ojiverde sacando su capa de invisibilidad de uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su túnica.

Antes eso, Ron también esbozó una sonrisa, sería una aventura como en los viejos tiempos.

Unos minutos después, el llamado Trío Dorado caminaba oculto por la Capa habiéndola alargado para que cubriera a los tres sin embargo tenían que ir agachados y muy juntos.

El Callejón Diagon parecía tranquilo y no había nadie considerando que era de madrugada, solamente se encontraron con un par de gatos que tuvieron el descaro de maullarles pero luego los ignoraron.

Entraron a Sortilegios Weasley con la llave de Ron, lo cual les garantizó que no sonaría ninguna alarma, además no volverían a salir por ahí.

Una vez dentro del local, bajaron al sótano donde finalmente salieron de la Capa para gran alivio del pelirrojo quien era el más encorvado al ser el más alto.

\- Al fin- exclamó estirando su espalda- La Capa ya no es lo que era antes.

\- Más bien tú te estás haciendo viejo- le dijo Harry con cierta burla.

\- Habla por ti, te recuerdo que pronto dejarás de ser soltero

\- Eso no tiene nada qué ver con hacerse viejo, además te veo bastante comprometido con Luna- contraatacó el otro.

\- Pero no vamos a casarnos pronto- bufó el otro enrojeciendo un poco ante la mención de su novia.

\- Eso dices pero…

\- Chicos- la voz de su amiga los interrumpió y ambos la buscaron con la mirada hasta encontrarla con la mirada fija en una gaveta abierta.

\- ¿Lo encontraste?- el pelirrojo fue el primero en adelantarse.

Dentro de la gaveta estaba el reloj que había sido de Fred Weasley.

Era una pieza antigua pero con aire elegante, el material era oro aunque desgastado por el tiempo y con algunos rayones aquí y allá; no tenía tapa así que exponía las tres manecillas tradicionales que marcaban las horas, minutos y los segundos, aunque en lugar de números tenía pequeñas F's como refiriéndose al nombre del último dueño.

\- Detente- dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ron antes de que ésta pudiera tomar el reloj, el aludido no se había dado cuenta de siquiera haberse movido- Percibo la magia negra- musitó el primero sin quitar su vista del reloj.

Hermione frunció el ceño pues ella también percibía la magia pero, al contrario de repelerla, parecía resonar para ella; como pidiéndole que la tocara.

\- Debemos destruirlo- apremió Ron.

\- No podemos, la última vez saliste herido y ahora puede ser George el que salga afectado- lo frenó Hermione siguiendo la lógica de los hechos.

\- Entonces yo lo tomaré y Ron lo destruirá, Hermione tú invocarás el campo de protección- propuso el pelinegro decidido a acabar con ese reloj tan pronto fuera posible.

\- Regresemos a Grimmauld- asintió la castaña dispuesta a tomar el reloj pero Harry fue más rápido y lo tomó con su capa para no entrar en contacto directo con él.

\- Nos vemos allá- dijo el joven hombre murmurando unas palabras para desaparecer, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y también desaparecieron.

Cuando entraron en el comedor, su amigo ya se encontraba colocando el reloj en el suelo y, cuando vio a Ron, le lanzó la espada de Gryffindor.

\- No estoy seguro que este sea nuestro mejor plan- declaró el pelirrojo mirando el arma con aprehensión.

\- Tendrá que ser porque no podemos esperar más tiempo, con este horcrux destruido solamente faltará uno y Lestrange volverá a ser mortal- instó Harry con resolución.

\- Colocaré el escudo alrededor de los tres, si algo pasa tendremos tres varitas disponibles- asintió la castaña claramente preocupada pero dispuesta a seguir el plan de Harry.

\- De acuerdo, hagamos esto- dijo Ron preparando la espada tomándola con sus dos manos.

Hermione conjuró un poderoso hechizo de protección encapsulando a los tres en una burbuja invisible, ese era uno de los hechizos que había aprendido en los libros de la biblioteca Black, es decir, no era del todo blanco pero sin duda era poderoso…valía la pena.

\- Listo- declaró cuando se hubo asegurado que nada destruiría su barrera.

\- Aquí vamos- asintió Ron soltando una exclamación a la vez que soltaba una fuerte estocada al reloj, mismo que Harry mantuvo en su posición mediante su magia.

Cuando el filo de la espada partió al horcrux en dos, se suscitó una reacción completamente diferente al anterior y una especie de vibración inundó el lugar.

El destrozado reloj emitió una luz cegadora que hizo explosión como si se tratara de una bomba y los tres magos presentes no pudieron más que cubrirse los ojos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Iban dos y faltaba uno.

Pero ¿a qué precio?

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Confieso que el curso de los eventos no me permitió descartar a Andrómeda, espero que al menos haya añadido algo de suspenso; además, ahora vimos la destrucción no sólo de uno sino de dos horcruxes, un poco más de Draco y Hermione, además de Luna y Ron. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _lapoket.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente! Ciertamente Draco ya no es el mismo y Hermione tampoco; no obstante temo decepcionar pero la muerte no fue de Andrómeda sino de Winky. Al contrario, gracias a ti por comentar, espero leernos pronto.**_

 _Guest.-_ _ **¿Tú crees? Al contrario, son las mejores…ya veremos qué más sucede en la historia.**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Fue un final que indicaba otra cosa a la realidad, pero eso fue lo que quería, Andrómeda no murió pero se sacrificaron por ella (Winky) aunque ese escenario que tan bien describes pasó por mi mente (el dolor de Cissy, la furia de Hermione, la culpa de Harry y la soledad de Teddy); ciertamente la relación que tiene Harry y Hermione es profunda, trato de transmitir eso precisamente. Luego viene el personaje que mencionas, puede que sí pero también puede que no sea tan relevante, todo dependerá por donde me lleve esta trama; Neville se muestra algo quizás ausente o no tan presente como Draco, eso es una realidad pero recordemos que ambos se han desarrollado mucho como personajes y nos pueden dar sorpresas. En relación al título, pues no puedo decirte que tienes razón en cada argumento, de hecho justamente traté de representar esa dualidad que existe, lucha, pero finalmente es una cara de la misma moneda y coexisten en el mismo plano (o en las mismas personas).**_

 _ **Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios y tus palabras de ánimo, espero seguirte leyendo. Hasta entonces!**_

 _Caliope Nox.-_ _ **Gracias, espero que la realidad de quién murió no haya decepcionado; Draco es sin duda un personaje sobre el cual se pueden imaginar muchas cosas, sobre todo porque le falta todo por ofrecer. Saludos!**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Hola! En realidad es Winky, si bien el plan no fue perfecto digamos que el día nuevamente fue salvado por un elfo doméstico; Hermione definitivamente se enojó y Harry seguirá culpándose por lo pasado; Draco y Hermione están avanzando lento pero por un camino del que no habrá retorno ¿o sí? No pude dejar a Teddy totalmente solo, así que tiene abuela para más tiempos. Saludos.**_

 _Karanis.-_ _ **Gracias!**_

 _AnaRadcliffe.-_ _ **Calma, no fue ella…al menos no de momento…Hermione se enojó aunque no ha estallado, y definitivamente hubo algo más de interacción con el rubio pero falta mucho más. Saludos y gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	15. La vida es una ilusión

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **La vida es una ilusión**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Los recuerdos son peligrosos, pues no hay nada peor que aferrarse demasiado a ellos. Albus me lo dijo en ese tono críptico que usaba cuando cambiamos de lugar el Espejo de Oesed, aunque nunca lo comprendí del todo hasta que en él pude ver a mi querido esposo...ahora lo moví nuevamente para que ni yo me sienta tentada a ver el imposible reflejo que me ofrece._

 _-M.M.-_

…

\- A veces creo que simplemente no tienes instinto de auto preservación- declaró una cansada pelirroja recostada al lado de su prometido.

El hombre sencillamente suspiró, ese simple acto le provocó un agudo dolor en su costado.

\- No era mi intención…

\- Nunca lo es- lo cortó ella abrazándolo con delicadeza y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento- Sólo prométeme que siempre regresarás a mí- pidió.

Él la estrechó con fuerza, había salido herido pero seguía con vida y planeaba permanecer así mucho tiempo más, no abandonaría a su pelirroja.

\- Siempre- fue su única respuesta.

Ambos permanecieron en esa posición imaginando que así pasarían el resto de su vida: juntos.

…

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- fue la primera pregunta de la rubia.

El hombre de cabellera anaranjada la miró con una gran sonrisa, tenía el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo y todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero seguía vivo.

\- Mucha- asintió sin atreverse a decir más.

\- Esa es una buena señal, traeré algunas galletas y luego saldremos a observar las estrellas- declaró la mujer como si nada.

\- ¿Te gustan las estrellas?- preguntó el otro sin saber que a su novia fuera fanática de la astrología.

\- Encuentro curioso que brillen tanto aún después de haberse extinguido, además cuando las veo recuerdo lo pequeños que somos- sonrió mirando a los ojos al hombre.

\- Te amo- soltó el aludido como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta un hecho indiscutible.

Ella se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

\- Mi corazón es tuyo, no lo descartes tan fácilmente en el futuro- fue su respuesta antes de dar media vuelta para ir por la comida.

…

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo el hombre con seriedad.

\- Lo volveré a hacer si es necesario- replicó ella con terquedad, estaba sentada en la biblioteca con una venda en su cabeza y dolor en su costado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque haré lo que tenga que hacer para proteger a quienes amo- explicó dejando su libro para mirar al otro a los ojos- Es mi decisión- enfatizó.

Él frunció el ceño.

\- Si mueres lastimarás a muchas de esas personas- argumentó tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Prefiero verlas lastimadas a muertas…si yo muero podrán reponerse con el tiempo- contestó manteniendo firme su resolución, pese a tener miedo no vacilaría.

\- Eres un tonta

\- Y tú un necio

\- Eso no…- pero no puedo terminar pues una tercera persona entró al lugar con dos tazas de té en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Te estaba buscando, traje té- dijo ignorando al hombre y mirando a la mujer- Es hora de tus pociones y de que descanses- comentó acercándose para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

El primer hombre miró la escena y convirtió su molestia en indiferencia.

\- Luego continuaremos esta charla- se despidió sin querer permanecer ahí más tiempo.

La castaña quiso decirle que se quedara pero miró a su novio y se quedó callada, no podía hacerlo y no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

\- Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo dejándose envolver por los cálidos brazos del otro.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Quieres dejar de moverte?- gruñó un hombre de crespo cabello castaño obscuro.

\- No puedo evitarlo, me pongo nervioso con este tipo de cosas- soltó otro hombre de cabellera anaranjada sin dejar de caminar de un lago a otro con rapidez.

\- ¿Tú estás nervioso? ¡Yo soy el nervioso!- bramó el otro alterándose de golpe.

\- Tranquilo Edward, todo saldrá bien- le consoló Molly tomándolo gentilmente del brazo- Y tú Ronald, quédate quiero por el amor de Merlín- lo reprendió su madre pero el chico únicamente bufó y siguió caminando.

\- ¡No me fío! ¡Son dos semanas antes de lo esperado!- exclamó- ¡Deja de moverte!- agregó mirando al mismo pelirrojo pero esta vez con amenaza en sus ojos marrones.

\- Ronald, ve por un poco de agua ¿quieres?- le dijo su madre a lo que el otro obedeció sin más, necesitaba estar haciendo algo- No te preocupes Edward, estamos en el mejor hospital del país. Jane y el bebé estarán bien- calmó nuevamente la regordeta mujer sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba luego de dar a luz 6 veces en ese lugar.

Ese día, 21 de febrero, todo había estado normal en Grimmauld hasta que Jane soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al creer que había ensuciado su ropa. Lo cual pasó de ser vergonzoso a preocupante porque fue su fuente la que se había roto y eso quería decir que su bebé estaba listo para salir. De inmediato, Edward se puso como loco con los nervios mientras que Molly trataba de calmarlo de mil maneras y Fleur ayudaba a Jane a respirar.

Ron había llegado temprano ese día y fue el encargado de llevar a la embarazada mujer a San Mungo al ser el único individuo presente con magia que podía encargarse de cargarla y aparecerla al mismo tiempo. Molly apareció a Edward mientras que las hermanas Black y Fleur se quedaban a cargo de los pequeños.

Una hora después, Jane estaba en labor de parto rodeada de sanadores que levantaban sus varitas a su alrededor. Su marido, por otro lado, estaba sumamente nervioso pues solamente una vez había pasado por esa situación y había tenido la ventaja de ser muy joven y de no conocer el mundo de la magia en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Si algo se complica? Jane ya no es una jovencita después de todo...- murmuró el hombre sin poder evitar tener malos pensamientos.

\- Ginny no dejará que nada malo pase, mi hija es la mejor sanadora que existe- declaró la mujer con orgullo en la voz, sabía que su hija era brillante en lo que hacía.

\- ¿Y Hermione dónde está?- preguntó inspirando profundamente en un intento de calmarse, ahora necesitaba a su hija con él.

\- Sabes que fue al Ministerio por algo de su trabajo, pero no creo que tarde mucho- explicó la pelirroja compadeciéndose cada vez más del pobre hombre.

Hermione había estado entrenando arduamente en dominar la magia negra y además hacía algo de su trabajo ministerial en casa. Tissy se encargaba perfectamente de todo en la oficina y no le era necesario presentarse, aunque ese día había ido a revisar algo que necesariamente requería de su presencia.

\- ¡Papá!- la voz de la aludida resonó por todo el lugar.

Edward se levantó de un salto envolviendo a su hija entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza, de alguna manera le consolaba tenerla a su lado, más que cuanto la señora Weasley pudiera decirle y no era que no lo apreciara, pero su hija era su pequeña.

\- Pequeña, qué bueno que llegaste- declaró notoriamente más aliviado.

\- ¿Cómo está mamá?- preguntó la castaña separándose de su padre con cuidado para verlo al rostro, se le notaba preocupado.

\- No nos han dicho nada aún- se lamentó- Con magia o sin ella, todos los hospitales son iguales- bufó indignado a lo que su hija rio ligeramente nerviosa.

\- ¡Familiares de la señora Granger!- el grito de un joven sanador llamó la atención de los dos Granger presentes quienes se le acercaron casi corriendo.

\- Soy su esposo- se apresuró a decir Edward deseoso por saber algo sobre la condición de su esposa. Molly sonrió sin saber cómo se pudo haber comportado Arthur mientras ella estaba dando a luz a sus hijos, seguramente muy parecido a Edward.

\- Señor Granger, su esposa sigue en labor de parto y afortunadamente todo va muy bien, aunque todavía no es hora para que el bebé salga, no tardará mucho- le informó el sanador de lo más tranquilo y regalándose una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El otro hombre respiró aliviado, por lo menos todo iba bien de momento.

\- Gracias sanador, infórmenos cualquier cosa por favor- le pidió Hermione con educación.

El aludido se giró a mirarla y su rostro pasó de la amabilidad a la sorpresa, no la había reconocido a simple vista y no había relacionado el apellido con esa legendaria hechicera.

\- ¿Hermione Granger? ¿La heroína de guerra? ¿La Reina Blanca?- balbuceó un poco fuera de lugar y poniéndose extrañamente nervioso.

La castaña lo miró inocuamente y suspiró, no le agradaba ese tipo de atención.

\- ...ustedes vayan a la entrada. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto- ordenó una conocida voz.

Harry y Terry entraron a la sala de espera donde se encontraban los demás, el ojiverde se acercó a su mejor amiga de inmediato.

\- ¿Algún problema?- inquirió viendo la cara conmocionada del joven sanador.

\- ¿Ha..Harry Potter?- balbuceó nuevamente el joven, a lo que el pelinegro miró a su amiga enarcando una ceja, ese tipo de reacciones le parecían exageradas pero era lo que había.

\- Vaya a hacer su trabajo sanador- le dijo el auror con cordialidad, el aludido tragó saliva entre nervioso y emocionado pero se alejó de ahí a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas?- inquirió Terry queriendo romper la tensión con su amistosa familiaridad.

\- Bien hasta ahora- declaró la castaña un poco fatigada por todo el trabajo que tenía- ¿Qué hacen los aurores aquí?- agregó señalando a los hombres que comenzaron a dispersarse por el lugar.

\- La noticia de que tienes un nuevo hermano o hermana se correrá por todos lados muy pronto. Será peligroso, tanto por Lestrange como por la Prensa y queremos estar preparados- explicó Harry sonriéndole a su mejor amiga en un intento de transmitirle sosiego.

La castaña bufó, no bastaba con ser reconocida como la mejor amiga del Hombre-Que-Venció, ahora también ella recibía el apodo de la Reina Blanca y la Prensa la seguía como peste. Además, no era sólo ella la hostigada si no todo aquél que la conociera.

Por un lado, no se arrepentía de haber revelado la Profecía junto con el Ministerio para mostrar un frente unido, porque la población parecía más esperanzada, además Lestrange no había vuelto a atacar de momento. Por eso era que toleraba la molestia de estar bajo ese constante escrutinio público.

\- Señorita Granger- alguien la llamó a su lado.

\- Dime Camus- dijo a su guarda espaldas personal que la seguía como una sombra, excepto cuando estaba en Grimmauld, aunque aun así el hombre hacía guardia cerca del lugar y sospechaba que le había puesto un hechizo rastreador por si quería escapar.

La realidad era que el auror solamente estaba asignado a ella por apariencia, había cosas extremadamente confidenciales para las cuales el hombre no debía estar presente.

\- Una gran cantidad de personas llegará a este lugar cuando el rumor se corra, lo cual no creo que tarde mucho. No creo que sea seguro que permanezca aquí mucho tiempo más- habló sigilosamente.

Hermione lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera pensativa, luego tomó una decisión.

\- Tienes razón Camus- asintió extrañamente dócil ante la sugerencia- Tengo que irme pero estaré al pendiente, papá- declaró despidiéndose del hombre con un beso en la mejilla para gran confusión del mismo así como de Molly y Harry.

Ella no era de las personas que huían, menos en una situación así de delicada y dejando a su padre prácticamente a la deriva…pero se retiró a paso veloz.

\- ¿Realmente se fue?- preguntó Edward sin poder creer que su hija se hubiese ido.

\- No porque quisiera, es un gran riesgo el que ella esté aquí por mucho tiempo- explicó el ojiverde con el único razonamiento plausible que se le ocurría.

\- Claro...- aceptó el hombre Granger soltando un suspiro, la idea de que su familia peligraba lo dejaba intranquilo y nervioso todo el tiempo. Debía aceptar que su hija ya no lo necesitaba y podía cuidarse sola y además cuidarlos a ellos, así que confiaría en su juicio. Si se había ido, ella tendría una buena razón.

Minutos después, Charlotte llegó al hospital junto con Charlie, ambos tomados de la mano haciendo el contraste de sus cabelleras más notorio, rubia y pelirrojo. Se notaban curiosamente nerviosos, Harry supuso que estaban intranquilos por todo lo que sucedía pero se alegró de verlos ahí.

\- Señor Granger- el joven sanador de antes lo llamó nuevamente.

Todos los presentes, se arremolinaron a su alrededor deseosos de escuchar noticias sobre la mujer.

\- ¿Ya nació? ¿Cómo está mi esposa?- preguntó el segunda vez padre.

El sanador le sonrió.

\- Ya nació, ambos están en perfecto estado- dijo el joven.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verlos?- el orgulloso padre casi se abalanzó sobre el sanador.

\- Desde luego, todos pueden entrar a verlos si gustan- asintió.

Así, el grupo encabezado por Edward se dirigió a la habitación de Jane con diversas emociones plasmadas en sus rostros: Molly estaba entusiasmada, Charlie y Charlotte se veían sonrientes, y Harry iba al final muy vigilante mientras Terry permaneció en la sala a fin de esperar a Ron.

Lo que Edward vio lo dejó sin aliento, la imagen de su amada esposa acurrucando a su bebé era algo que dejaría a cualquier padre sin palabras.

\- Es un niño y es perfecto- sollozó la mujer mostrándole el preciado bultito a su esposo, el hombre sonrió con una felicidad indescriptible, ese momento era perfecto y totalmente dichoso.- Sostenlo, es momento de que conozca a su padre- instó Jane ofreciéndole al bebé con extrema delicadeza.

Él lo tomó entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado procurando mecerlo con suavidad para evitar que llorara al ser separado del calor de su madre.

El bebé se agitó un poco pero no lloró.

\- Hola Steve, yo soy tu papá- lo llamó por el nombre previamente acordado sintiendo ya que el pequeño se apoderaba de parte de su corazón.

\- ¿Podría...?- sorpresivamente, la novia de Charlie, hizo un gesto hacia el bebé, parecía conmovida y al borde del llanto. Edward la miró algo extrañado pero no vio daño alguno en prestarle a su hijo por unos segundos, así que se lo cedió a la joven mujer de cabellera rubia obscura.

Charlotte tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos mirándolo con inmensa ternura. A Molly le alegró que su futura nuera tuviera semejante instinto materno, que sería necesario para traer al mundo a más Weasley's. Charlie lucía impasible al lado de su novia, como si nada del otro mundo pasara, un comportamiento algo atípico en él pero no alarmante.

\- Bienvenido al mundo Steve- lo saludó la mujer balanceándolo con delicadeza.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de todos.

\- Disculpen- una sanadora de corto cabello rubio entró a la habitación sin hacer contacto visual con nadie- Necesito llevarme al bebé para que lo examinen- solicitó con una inusual seriedad.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija?- preguntó Molly ansiosa de felicitar a la aludida por su excelente trabajo.

\- La sanadora Weasley está terminando de limpiarse, no creo que tarde en venir- explicó la otra con naturalidad.

De pronto, la magia en el lugar se agitó.

\- Carga al bebé un poco amor, cuéntale una historia sobre dragones- dijo Charlotte entregándole a Charlie el bebé, el pelirrojo se tensó al instante pero acunó al recién nacido- Sanadora, sé que es importante examinar al bebé pero antes quisiera hablarle de algo urgente si es posible- agregó la mujer con amabilidad.

\- Desde luego- accedió la aludida con forzada naturalidad.

Ambas mujeres salieron del cuarto una al lado de la otra ante la extrañada mirada de Harry y la tensa postura de Charlie. Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de espera en donde no había nadie de momento.

El ambiente se sentía gélido.

Charlotte miró a la sanadora con dureza.

\- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó la rubia con una fría calma que no cuadraba para nada con su cálido carácter.

\- ¿Dónde está quién?- se extrañó la otra rubia sin entender de qué iba la cosa.

\- La sanadora a quien robaste su apariencia- espetó con sencillez.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- alegó con un rostro confundido.

La rubia la miró fijamente para luego esbozar una sonrisa sardónica.

\- Me perturba y me divierte lo mucho que nos parecemos algunas veces- declaró con amargura- ¿Creías sinceramente que no reconocería tu magia, Bellatrix?- soltó sacando su varita con rapidez.

La aludida mostró una mirada sorprendida pero luego dibujó una sonrisa ladeada llena de perversidad al tiempo que también sacaba su varita.

\- Vaya, realmente pensé que te habías ido...Hermione- sonrió pronunciando su nombre de pila como ella había pronunciado el suyo.

Ambas se miraron en sus respectivos cuerpos prestados. Multijugos para dos. Muy listas.

\- Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿dónde está la sanadora?- le espetó la falsa rubia tensando aún más su postura, le preocupaba lo que la bruja pudo haberle hecho a esa mujer.

\- Muerta desde luego- contestó la mortífaga con una viciosa mirada- Vine por un bebé, pero creo que aprovecharé para matarte de una vez por todas- agregó con esa mueca perturbadora.

\- ¿No te cansas de usar la misma frase? Temo decirte que, una vez más, no te saldrás con la tuya- respondió la otra con burla.

En ese momento, todos los aurores del lugar aparecieron en la sala rodeando a las dos mujeres y apuntando solamente a una de ellas.

Lestrange soltó una carcajada que provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Harry, no había sospechado nada del engaño y se culpaba por ello.

\- ¡Necios! ¡Ustedes no pueden derrotarme!- exclamó despidiendo una ola de poder mágico tan poderosa que obligó a todos a mantener su terreno.

La impostora se desplazó, mediante su magia, hacia los aurores lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras Hermione/Charlotte también comenzaba con su ataque. Harry no se quedó atrás y se lanzó contra la falsa sanadora esperando que Ginny estuviese a salvo, pues sabía que de alguna manera quizás esas dos se hubieran cruzado luego del parto.

Dos aurores cayeron al suelo entre gritos de agonía mientras todos los sillones del lugar hacían una especie de combustión espontánea.

Luego, un grito de dolor se dejó escuchar por toda la sala.

\- ¡Maldita seas sangre sucia!- chilló Lestrange al sentir un terrible dolor en su abdomen- Parece que hemos aprendido algunos trucos- declaró apresurándose a sellar el corte en su costado pues de otro modo podría morir por el veneno de esa peculiar maldición.

Harry aprovechó la distracción y le envió un poderoso hechizo de desarme, la varita de Lestrange salió volando de sus manos para su gran sorpresa.

\- ¡Ahora Hermione!- gritó el ojiverde.

'¿Ahora Hermione?' pensó la actual rubia considerando que esa era una frase peculiar para decir 'Mátala Hermione', pero aún así inspiró profundamente decidida a someter a la mortífaga.

Lestrange presintió el peligro y se abalanzó contra Harry mirándolo con ira, de un movimiento experto recuperó su varita misma que clavó en el pecho del pelinegro como si nada.

\- ¡Harry!- vociferó Hermione/Charlotte observando la sucia treta de su enemiga, no podía atacarla con su mejor amigo de por medio.

Harry soltó un grito de pura agonía y Hermione se apresuró a lanzarle otra maldición a Bellatrix, sin embargo la pelinegra lo esquivó apartando al auror de un empujón descontando a otro más de un solo movimiento. Luego lanzó un hechizo hacia la falsa rubia quien lo esquivó en el acto, pero Lestrange fue más astuta y lanzó un segundo rayo casi enseguida.

Hermione nunca lo vio venir.

Más aurores comenzaron a llegar como refuerzo y Lestrange se vio forzada a huir entre una nube de humo negro, derrumbando todo lo que se cruzara por su camino.

En las ruinas de la sala, quedaron varios cuerpos caídos, entre ellos el de Harry Potter y el de Charlotte Perkins.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡No me interesa cómo! ¡Encuentra a Ginevra Weasley!- bramó Robards a su subordinado una vez que atendieron a los heridos.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- inquirió Ron quien se había quedado de piedra al encontrar la sala de espera totalmente destruida.

\- ¡Boot!- el jefe de aurores le señaló a Terry que se encargara del pelirrojo.

\- Ron, vamos con los demás y allá te explico- pidió el auror jalando al confundido pelirrojo del brazo.

Cuando entraron a la habitación donde estaban los Granger, Molly se abalanzó sobre el auror.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Escuchamos una conmoción ¿dónde están Harry, Ginny, Charlie y Charlotte?- increpó comenzando a preocuparse al ver la apariencia de Terry, parecía haberse batido en un duelo.

\- Hubo un percance...- inició el auror no sabiendo cómo comenzar a explicar lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué tipo de percance?- se apresuró a preguntar Jane, temía por la seguridad de su bebé.

\- Lestrange burló la seguridad del edificio y entró, hubo una pelea...- balbuceó nervioso.

\- ¿Lestrange? ¿Cómo que burló la seguridad? ¿No se supone que era impenetrable?- Ron comenzó a alterarse e instintivamente aferró su varita.

\- No sabemos cómo lo hizo pero ahora ya no está, escapó...

\- ¿Escapó?- reclamó Ron nuevamente poniendo cada vez más nervioso a Terry, era cierto que conocía a Ron desde que eran niños por eso sabía bien cómo podía ponerse.

\- Por lo menos Hermione no estaba aquí, ahora entiendo el que se fuera- comentó Edward también preocupado por la mención de esa mujer.

Terry hizo un gesto contrariado que Molly detectó al instante.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Ginny, Harry, Charlie y Charlotte?- increpó nuevamente la mujer cada vez con menos paciencia.

\- Bueno...

\- ¡Responde!- le gritó Ron con brusquedad pues tampoco estaba para rodeos.

Terry comenzó a sentirse presionado.

\- ¡¿Dónde está esa maldita?!- repentinamente una agitada y desarreglada pelirroja entró al cuarto con brusquedad y con un rictus de furia en su rostro.

\- ¡Hija!- Molly trató de abrazarla pero la joven se apartó con furia.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Lestrange?!- rugió mirando directamente a Boot quien retrocedió un paso.

\- Lestrange escapó…y todos los aurores te están buscando, menos mal que estás bien- respondió tratando de mantener su posición de auror.

\- ¿Y Harry?- preguntó menos alterada al saber que la mortífaga ya no estaba ahí.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?!- vociferó Ron rojo de ira y harto de no saber qué sucedía, el bebé comenzó a llorar y Jane lo meció preocupada.

Ginny miró a su hermano fijamente y luego emitió un gran suspiro.

\- Cuando fui a lavarme luego del parto- inició apretando sus puños- Vi a Susan, otra sanadora, defendiéndose de Lestrange, traté de ayudarla pero un rayo me alcanzó en un costado y cuando desperté Susan estaba muerta…- en ese punto contuvo unas lágrimas- Esa maldita la asesinó- bramó indignada.

\- ¿Entonces la Susan que vino por mi bebé no era la verdadera? ¿Era esa horrible mujer?- Jane se horrorizó al conectar los puntos.

\- Charlotte debió de haber sospechado algo...- murmuró Edward con agudeza mientras recordaba cómo la rubia había bloqueado casualmente el intento de la falsa Susan para llevarse a su bebé.

\- ¡¿Utilizó su apariencia?! ¡Esa mal nacida!- Ginny comenzó a blasfemar.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Charlotte? La dos se fueron juntas ¿está con Charlie?- exigió saber Molly preocupada por la joven y mirando cómo Terry ensombrecía su mirada.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que Charlotte no era realmente Charlotte si no Hermione con multijugos y Charlie era Camus, su guarda espaldas. Hermione fue quien tuvo la idea de usar la poción para poder estar presente pero sin dar la apariencia de estarlo…- confesó finalmente Terry para evitar mayor confusión.

Los Granger intercambiaron una mirada de aprehensión, su hija los había salvado pero a costa de qué.

\- ¿Y dónde están ahora? ¿Están bien?- insistió Molly.

Cuando el auror tardó en responder, Ginny dejó de maldecir al viento y lo tomó de la túnica con poca paciencia.

\- Habla Boot o sabrás porqué hasta Harry ha aprendido a temerme- lo amenazó.

El auror tragó saliva.

\- Harry y Hermione salieron heridos- soltó con pesar.

El silencio invadió el lugar.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Déjeme pasar- siseó una voz con extrema frialdad.

\- No tiene autorización...- objetó un sanador.

\- Déjelo pasar o los hechizará- dijo una tercera persona acercándose a las primeras dos.

\- Zanahoria- saludó el rubio a la pelirroja.

\- Malfoy- saludó de vuelta- Sígueme- le indicó adivinando a qué venía.

El rubio no objetó y comenzó a caminar a su lado por los pasillos del hospital.

\- Los aurores sí que son unos inútiles- comentó el rubio casualmente, a lo que la mujer le lanzó una dura mirada- Ah claro, Potter es uno de ellos, no es novedad entonces- se mofó- ¿Murió?

\- No- le contestó la mujer sin rastro de humor en su voz.

\- Lástima- asintió el otro.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

\- Harry estuvo grave por un hechizo que atacó sus órganos internos, pero está mucho mejor- explicó sabiendo que el rubio tenía una extraña manera de preguntar por las cosas- Hermione, por otro lado, no parece tener nada grave, pero no hemos conseguido despertarla del coma...- añadió mostrándose preocupada.

\- Veré si es algo que reconozca- comentó el otro con seriedad.

Ginny asintió dejándolo pasar al cuarto, luego ella se retiró.

Draco entró a la habitación mirando a la durmiente figura de la castaña, luego negó con la cabeza al reconocer que ese ya era un hábito muy suyo ¿por qué le gustaba salir siempre herida y terminar inconsciente?

En su pecho, una extraña emoción quiso manifestarse pero el hombre la extinguió rápidamente, no había tiempo para eso.

Se acercó a la mujer y comenzó a examinarla con su varita. Su tía seguramente la había atacado con magia negra y los inútiles de San Mungo era incapaces siquiera de detectarla.

Pues para eso estaba él ahí.

Muchas cosas estaban sucediendo y no dejaría que Granger se escapara así de fácil. La traería de vuelta y la reprendería por su tamaña imprudencia.

¿A quién se le ocurría recibir una maldición así de peligrosa?

Sólo a Granger.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Despierta- la llamó una voz conocida- Hermione, despierta- insistió la misma voz pero ella no hizo caso, tenía sueño- La profesora McGonagall dice que reprobaste un examen- ante eso, la castaña saltó de la cama despertándose por completo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- comentó a preguntar visiblemente alterada. Ante eso, una carcajadas se dejaron escuchar sonoramente por lo que supo que había sido engañada- ¡Muy gracioso Ron!- le reclamó al verlo tan divertido a costa suya.

\- No puedo creer que eso siga funcionando contigo- rio el pelirrojo acercándose a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios- Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a La Madriguera. Creo que últimamente tú duermes más que yo- agregó sin perder la sonrisa.

La castaña se estiró en la cama cual gato para luego levantarse perezosamente.

\- ¿Será porque llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre?- inquirió ella con un tono que iba de la ternura al sarcasmo.

\- Tranquila señora Weasley, no se altere y prepárese- dijo él abrazándola cariñosamente- Hola campeón- agregó dirigiéndose a la notoria panza de la mujer.

\- O princesa- puntualizó la adulta refiriéndose a su bebé.

\- No, será un niño y será pelirrojo como buen Weasley- negó el ojiazul.

\- O será una niña de cabello castaño- debatió ella divertida.

\- O serán gemelos pelirrojos

\- ¡Sólo es uno!

\- Nada me impide soñar- rio él nuevamente.

Hermione Weasley rodó sus ojos divertida, definitivamente ella no quería gemelos pelirrojos que pudieran seguir los pasos de Fred y George. Con un par de ellos en la familia era más que suficiente para darle ataques cardiacos a medio mundo mágico.

Minutos después, ya arreglados, la pareja apareció en La Madriguera donde toda la familia se encontraba reunida para celebrar el aniversario de bodas de Arthur y Molly.

\- ¡Hermione querida! ¿Cómo te sientes?- la saludó su suegra con efusividad mientras la abrazaba cuidadosa de no aplastar su vientre.

\- Cada día más grande- respondió la aludida con una sonrisita.

\- Tal vez sean gemelos- comentó alguien.

\- ¡No tú también Harry! ¡No son gemelos!- la ojimiel le dio un golpecito juguetón a su mejor amigo de cabello negro azabache.

\- ¿Alguien dijo gemelos?- dijo George apareciendo de la nada.

\- ¿Nos llaman?- siguió Fred a su lado.

\- Nadie los llama, vayan a ayudarle a su padre con la carpa- los corrió Molly sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Nunca cambiarán- rio Ginny abrazando a su esposo por la espalda mientras veía irse a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Vendrán tus padres?- le preguntó Ron a su cuñado y mejor amigo.

\- Ya están aquí- le sonrió Harry- Mi papá, Remus, Sirius y Peter tratan de hacer alguna broma y mamá seguramente trata de detenerlos- rio divertido.

\- No creo que lo consiga, después de todo son los Merodeadores- se jactó Ron con clara admiración.

\- Y ella es Lily Potter, una de las hechiceras más brillantes de la época así que no la subestimes- objetó Hermione con reproche en la voz ante la ingenuidad de su esposo.

\- Pronto ese título será tuyo si me descuido- intervino la voz de la aludida.

\- ¡Lily!- exclamó la castaña al ver a la pelirroja y la abrazó con entusiasmo. Las dos mujeres eran muy parecidas intelectualmente y eran muy buenas amigas pese a la diferencia de edades.

\- Veo que estás cada vez más grande- sonrió la hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes admirando a la joven mujer.

\- Gemelos- murmuró Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que terminó por callarlo a lo que Lily rio.

\- ¿Y tus padres?- inquirió.

\- Llegarán un poco más tarde...

\- ¡Tía Herm!- un niño de seis años se abalanzó contra la figura de la castaña mujer.

\- ¡Más cuidado Teddy!- una mujer de cabello color rosa apartó al pequeño de su tía- Lo siento Hermione, pero este niño es tan activo como su padre- declaró sonriente.

\- No te preocupes Tonks, adoro que mi sobrino me salude así de entusiasmado, eso quiere decir que se alegra de verme- respondió la mujer embarazada con evidente dicha a lo que el pequeño sonrió ampliamente.

Remus, quien estaba con sus mejores amigos, escuchó el altercado sonriendo a los recién llegados, su rostro ufano no tenía ninguna clase de cicatriz.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Mi sabelotodo favorita!- Sirius se acercó a saludarla con una chispa traviesa en sus grises ojos.

\- No te ayudaré Sirius Black- respondió la aludida en automático.

El hombre puso una mueca de tristeza.

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a pedir…

\- No lo necesito, conociéndote seguramente quieres que les ayude con alguna de sus bromas ya que Lily tuvo la sensatez de negarse- bufó divertida mientras Lily contenía una risita.

\- Ahora que mencionas a Lily...- intervino James con aire pícaro- ¿Amor?- abrazó a su esposa por la cintura dedicándole una mirada suplicante.

\- Ni lo pienses- le contestó ella con diversión mientras le plantaba un apasionado beso a su pelinegro quien no se resistió y trató de intensificarlo.

\- Mamá, papá...por favor…estoy presente- dijo Harry con cierto grado de vergüenza al ver a sus padres devorarse el uno al otro.

La pareja Potter se separó lentamente para mirar a su único hijo.

\- Ginny, por favor ayúdanos en esto- pidió Lily a su nuera.

La otra pelirroja sonrió con complicidad y besó a Harry de lleno en la boca, distrayéndolo efectivamente.

\- Ese fue un golpe bajo- rio Sirius.

\- Y todos los imitaríamos si no pensáramos que tú serías el único perro solitario- le dijo Remus rodeando a su esposa con su brazo.

\- Por favor Moony, yo no necesito esposa. Soltero es mi apellido- declaró el hombre Black con despreocupación.

\- Eso decía yo, y mírame ahora- exclamó Ron.

\- No te engañes, tú siempre has necesitado a Hermione- bromeó Tonks.

\- Pero no como esposa... ¡auch!- se quejó al recibir un golpe en el pecho por parte de la castaña.

\- Creo que hoy saldré con las chicas a una noche loca- declaró la castaña a lo que Tonks enfatizó su sonrisa- No me esperes despierto Ron, y ni te molestes en seguirme- agregó.

\- Vamos Hermione, no me refería a eso...

\- ¡Victorie! ¿Cómo está mi ahijada favorita?- la mujer ignoró a su esposo y corrió a saludar a la rubia niña que jugaba con sus padres en el jardín.

\- ¡Madrina! Soy tu única ahijada- sonrió la pequeña abrazándose a la mujer con cariño.

\- Eso crees...

\- Hermione, qué gusto verte cuñadita- le dijo Fleur saludándola también con efusividad.

\- Sí, hace tiempo que no visitan Shell Cottage y saben que son más que bienvenidos- secundó Bill con su apuesto rostro sin cicatriz alguna- ¿Cómo va el futuro Weasley?- inquirió mirando la panza de la mujer.

\- Algo inquieto pero muy bien- respondió feliz.

\- ¡Hola Hermione!- intervino otra voz a lo que la aludida se giró para ver a una sonriente Hannah Longbottom llevando a su esposo de la mano.

\- Hola Hannah, Neville- saludó- Pensé que estaban tomados prisioneros en Hogwarts- bromeó a lo que Bill soltó una carcajada.

\- Parece que alguien le dijo a Minerva de esta fiesta, y prácticamente me obligó a tomar el día de vacaciones- argumentó Neville mirando a la castaña con sospecha.

\- Y debemos agradecer la sensatez de ese alguien, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo Hannah sabiendo perfectamente que Hermione era ese alguien.- Ni siquiera había podido felicitarte por tu embarazo- añadió.

\- Al parecer serán gemelos- intervino Fleur de la nada.

\- ¡Fleur!- le reclamó la aludida a lo que todos rieron.

Repentinamente, una peculiar melodía capturó la atención de Hermione, era como si alguien silbase su canción favorita. Con su típica curiosidad, se disculpó con los presentes y decidió rastrear el origen de ese sonido, después de todo nada malo podría pasarle con toda su familia reunida.

Caminó pasando a un lado de las personas que estaban acomodando las cosas en el jardín hasta que notó que algo se movía detrás de un gran árbol.

Aferró su varita sabiendo muy bien que su magia era inestable por el embarazo, pero debía averiguar qué pasaba al mismo tiempo que protegía su bebé de cualquier amenaza.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó con cautela aunque sabiendo que lo más probable era que nadie le contestara.

Inspiró profundamente y rodeó el enorme tronco del árbol para dar con el misterioso sonido. Al instante, una mano tapó su boca y otra apresó la mano donde portaba su varita.

Estaba en problemas.

Se agitó tratando de soltarse del agarre mientras intentaba gritar en busca de ayuda, pero de nada le sirvió.

\- Tranquila Granger, no te haré daño- susurró una voz extrañamente familiar- Voy a soltarte y si gritas te juro por Merlín que te maldeciré- añadió en voz baja.

Hermione ponderó sus opciones pero asintió tratando de controlar su creciente histeria, después de todo si el tipo la quisiera muerta no habría tardado tanto.

La presión desapareció de su boca y de su mano, aunque le quitaron su varita en el proceso.

\- ¿Malfoy?- lo reconoció al voltearse para ver a su agresor.

\- El mismo Granger, ahora baja la voz o nos descubrirán- dijo el rubio mirándola casi con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te propones?- le espetó la mujer moderando su tono de voz sin pensarlo.

\- Al parecer vengo a rescatarte Granger- declaró con suficiencia.

\- ¿Estás loco? No necesito que me rescates de nada, además ahora soy Weasley no Granger. Será mejor que te largues de aquí- respondió con cierto desconcierto y reclamo en la voz.

Draco esbozó una sonrisita despectiva aunque no dirigida directamente a la mujer.

\- ¿Así que este es tu sueño? Ser esposa de la Comadreja y vivir feliz para siempre procreando a sus hijos hasta que invadan el mundo entero- concluyó observando su prominente barriga- Debo decir que no me lo esperaba, creí que aspirabas a más.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- preguntó indignada- Escucha, no sé qué te propones pero si me dejas ir en paz, no le diré a nadie que te vi por aquí- pronunció lentamente en un intento de calmarse pues no terminaba de comprender las palabras del rubio, mucho menos el motivo de su presencia.

\- Esto no es real Granger, Bellatrix te lanzó una maldición para inducirte a un profundo sueño, estás en coma- le confesó el hombre queriendo dejarse de jueguitos y que despertara de una vez por todas, era peligroso que permaneciera mucho tiempo así.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué alguien me lanzaría una maldición?- dijo retrocediendo dos pasos cada vez más alterada- ¡Dame mi varita!- exigió.

Draco suspiró en señal de frustración al saber que convencerla de que estaba dormida sería más difícil de lo que esperaba. Terca como siempre, hasta en su subconsciente.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás?- la voz de su esposo la llamó.

El rubio se puso alerta ante el llamado y le regresó la varita a su dueña quien la tomó al vuelo con sorpresa, para ver esfumarse al ojigris frente a sus ojos como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

\- ¿Hermione?- nuevamente la llamaron.

\- Estoy aquí Ron- respondió saliendo de detrás del tronco.

\- ¿Qué hacías amor?- le preguntó acercándose a ella.

\- Creo que no me siento muy bien...- musitó a lo que el hombre puso cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Vamos a San Mungo?- inquirió él como buen esposo devoto.

\- No, pero creo que necesito descansar un poco- lo calmó ella, realmente se sentía desconcertada.

\- Vámonos a casa entonces, nos disculparemos con todos- ofreció él al instante.

\- No quiero que te pierdas la fiesta por mí, puedo recostarme en una habitación y listo- sonrió acariciando el pecoso rostro de su marido con cariño.

\- ¿Segura?- preguntó mirándola con duda.

\- Sí- asintió ella sin querer alterarlo más.

El joven matrimonio le explicó a la familia que la castaña estaba cansada y Molly no tardó en ofrecerles el que fuera el cuarto de Ginny para que se recostara. Ron regresó a la fiesta a regañadientes dejando a su esposa reposando un poco.

Ella no supo si se durmió o solamente lo imaginó, aunque un repentino ruido la obligó a ponerse alerta. Aferró nuevamente su varita y abrió los ojos.

\- Es hora de despertar Granger- le dijo la voz siseante de un conocido hombre mirándola desde una esquina del cuarto.

\- Creo que acabas de obligarme a hacerlo- bufó ella incorporándose lentamente.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- No, no sé a lo que te refieres. Por favor Malfoy, lárgate antes de que decida hechizarte- le dijo apuntándolo con su varita, no comprendía qué es lo que pasaba con ese hombre.

\- Tampoco yo quiero hechizarte pero no me estás dejando muchas opciones- le respondió también sacando su propia varita.

\- Malfoy, creo que estás confundido, si te calmas podemos ir a San Mungo a que te revisen, podemos pedir ayuda- suspiró tratando de evitar un conflicto- No quiero pelear, estoy embarazada- declaró poniéndose de pie finalmente.

\- No, no lo estás- escupió él- Nada de esto es verdad, tu vida de casada o tu supuesto embarazo, sólo es un sueño...

\- ¡Deja de decir eso!- espetó ella comenzando a enojarse realmente.

\- Baja la voz, nos escucharán- la calló su interlocutor ligeramente preocupado mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Y qué? ¡Qué nos escuchen para que te saquen de aquí! ¡Estás loco!- gritó.

\- Granger, ellos no son tu familia y me impedirán ayudarte a salir de aquí- el rubio avanzó unos pasos hacia la mujer- Recuerda nuestras clases sobre el imperius, esto es algo similar. Debes concentrarte y recordar qué fue lo último que hiciste antes de estar aquí- le dijo con tranquilidad.

La castaña lo miró con recelo pero su mente comenzó a hacer lo recomendado, lo único que recordaba era estar con Ron y los demás, especialmente luego de su boda...aunque, esos recuerdos se veían borrosos, algo distorsionados y no como si realmente le hubieran sucedido...peculiar.

\- Recuerdo estar con Ron- declaró usando el único argumento del que estaba segura.

Inexplicablemente, el rubio sintió un aguijonazo en su pecho.

\- Concéntrate más- le dijo acercándose hasta poder tomarla de una mano con suavidad, ella no lo alejó- Varias de las personas que ahora viste están muertas en realidad, murieron peleando contra Voldemort, ¿recuerdas? Potter lo derrotó al final pero Bellatrix regresó de la tumba para acabar el trabajo de su amo. Ahora tú eres la encargada de derrotarla, la Profecía...

\- ¡No es cierto!- trató de soltarse del agarre pero él no la dejó.

\- Es cierto, y necesitamos que despiertes- insistió.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame!- gritó ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía ni quería creerle. Su vida era tal como debía de ser, un mundo donde su felicidad fuese un sueño no era una buena realidad. Era mentira.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y un consternado pelirrojo entró.

\- Herm, ¿qué...? ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí?! ¡Suelta a mi esposa!- vociferó el hombre sacando su varita en el acto.

Draco maldijo para sus adentros y liberó a la castaña.

\- Calma Weasley, sólo hablábamos- se excusó sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades de ganar en la mente de la mujer.

Ron no escuchó razones y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a lo que el rubio comenzó a defenderse en la medida de lo posible, debía darse prisa o no podría regresar.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Detente!- su esposa trató de llegar hasta el pelirrojo pero una mano la retuvo con fuerza.

\- No intervengas Hermione- la voz de Harry sonó dura a su lado.

El rubio y el pelirrojo destrozaron la habitación con su pelea y, pronto, toda la familia los observaba atentamente. Todos con un gesto tan hostil que la castaña no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

\- ¡Granger!- el ojigris la llamó en medio de su duelo- ¡Te necesitamos!- agregó agitado, era su última oportunidad de darle un mensaje.

Enseguida, la aludida contempló con sorpresa cómo el cuerpo de Malfoy se desvanecía en el aire, como si no hubiese estado ahí nunca. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

\- Amor, ¿estás bien?- la voz de su marido le llegó lejana.

En ese preciso momento algo se encendió en su memoria y una avalancha de recuerdos la cubrió por completo. Miró en la profundidad de los ojos celestes de Ron y no encontró nada, solamente un enorme vacío. Miró en las esmeraldas de su mejor amigo y encontró exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Hermione?- la melodiosa voz de Lily le provocó llanto al saber lo que había sido de ella en la realidad.

Finalmente, miró su abultado vientre y lo acarició con infinita ternura. Realmente no había vida dentro de ella...era aún Hermione Granger, no Weasley, y tenía un destino que finalizar.

Inspiró profundamente comprendiéndolo todo y controlando su llanto, luego levantó su varita sobre su cabeza pues solamente mediante la magia podría salir de ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces Hermione?- su amiga Ginny la miró con confusión.

\- Despidiéndome- soltó ella conjurando una pequeña esfera luminosa que hizo explosión a su alrededor simulando una bomba de luz.

La castaña escuchó gritos y lamentos, pero no paró de liberar su magia hasta que a su alrededor sólo quedaron ruinas de su sueño.

Su ilusión hecha trizas por su propia mano.

Acarició su vientre una vez más antes de partir definitivamente.

\- Algún día...- susurró apuntando su varita a sí misma.

Una luz blanquecina la envolvió por completo y luego todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos con un grito de agonía y lo primero que vio fue un par de orbes grisáceos que reflejaban un sinfín de emociones. Extrañamente una de esas emociones era algo parecido al cariño...

Estaba en casa, en su realidad.

Nuevamente la obscuridad la engulló pero supo que despertaría y no debía preocuparse pues alguien velaba su sueño.

Lestrange la había obligado a renunciar a sus sueños para romper esa maldición, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no podía crear unos nuevos.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Un capítulo más para darle drama al asunto, ya nació el hermanito de Hermione, Bella trató de secuestrarlo dejando en mal estado tanto a Harry como a Hermione, y nuestra castaña tuvo que romper algunos de sus sueños. ¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _Florfleur.-_ _ **Gracias por tu comentario!**_

 _Karanis.-_ _ **Listo el siguiente capítulo ¿qué te pareció?**_

 _Lina.-_ _ **Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y ánimos, claro que seguiré con ella, sé que las cosas entre ese par están un poco lentas pero habrá más próximamente.**_

 _adrmil.-_ _ **Hola, me da gusto que te agrade la historia; creo que algo bueno sale de esta esquizofrenia de escritora, trato de darle a cada personaje su propia personalidad y hacer más real todo. Neville es alguien que llegó para agregar drama aunque no tenga aún demasiada participación. Saludos y gracias!**_

 _AnaRadcliffe.-_ _ **Draco está bastante celoso, aun si no lo reconoce. El misterio del tercer horcrux será revelado en el momento preciso, créeme; ¿no quieres a Astoria? Saludos y hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	16. La muerte es sólo el inicio

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **La muerte es sólo el inicio**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Pese a todo, no me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado._

 _-F.W.D.-_

…

\- Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que viste…

\- ¿Por qué habría de prometerte algo? ¿Acaso te avergüenzan tus fantasías?

\- No me avergüenzo de nada, pero quiero evitar algún malentendido...- explicó la mujer con una palpable melancolía en la voz.

Él la miró fijamente tratando de ver más allá de sus expresiones, quería saber si simplemente tenía nostalgia por lo pasado o si aún amaba a la Comadreja o si quería a Longbottom. Por otro lado, comprendía que ahora el Weasley estaba en una relación con la Lunática y que no sería bueno escuchar que Granger soñase con ser la esposa de éste, pero ¿había algo más? ¿Por qué se soñaba casada con el Pobretón y no con Longbottom? Si éste se enteraba, también habría problemas.

\- ¿Es esa es tu vida de ensueño?- le preguntó luego de algunos segundos en silencio.

Hermione miró al rubio tratando de decidir si le preguntaba eso a manera de burla o con verdadero interés, cuando decidió que era lo segundo, suspiró. No tenía caso ocultarle cosas si lo había visto todo claramente en su mente...no llevaba ni cinco minutos despierta y ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

\- Lo que viste es simplemente el cómo creí que las cosas pudieron de haber sido por un tiempo- soltó finalmente.

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que deberías ser otra Weasley más?- inquirió el hombre con una sensación amarga en el fondo de su ser. Hermione Weasley no sonaba nada bien para él.- ¿Eso es lo que realmente crees? ¿Lo que quisieras que hubiera sido?

\- Estoy segura que notaste muchas otras cosas además de eso- dijo ella mirándolo con cierta severidad.

\- Claro, noté cómo estabas evidentemente embarazada del Pobretón…

\- No eso- riñó ella al instante a lo que él bufó.

\- Muchas personas que en realidad están muertas, estaban presentes. Y al parecer fue porque en tu fantasía nunca hubo guerras mágicas ni Voldemort, ni nada de eso. Algo bastante idealista hasta para ti- agregó recordando su visita a la mente de la mujer.

\- Creo que tengo el derecho de imaginar una alternativa mucho más feliz que el haber pasado por la guerra de nuestra época y todas las muertes que provocó.

\- ¿Entonces tu concepto de felicidad es casarte con la Comadreja y cargar a su descendencia en tu vientre? ¿Qué hay de Longbottom? ¿Acaso no estás en una relación con él o sólo lo usas para darle celos a Weasley?- reclamó con una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- espetó ella con indignación- No uso a nadie…

\- Tus sueños dicen otra cosa, ¿debo seguir mencionando lo de tu falso embarazo?- insistió recordando ese detalle con especial amargura.

Ese recuerdo en particular hizo que Hermione tocara instintivamente su vientre, para luego darse cuenta que no había nada en él…

\- Vete de aquí- pidió casi en un susurro.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, la mujer frente a él lo estaba sacando de control.

\- Eso mismo me dijiste en la ilusión de tu mundo ideal- soltó sin intenciones de marcharse como se lo pedía.

Ella lo miró con fuego en sus orbes acuosos.

\- ¡Ese sueño era mucho más que eso Malfoy!- espetó la mujer perdiendo su serenidad al ver la insistencia del otro en ese punto en específico- ¡Nadie tuvo que haber muerto! ¡Harry creció con sus padres! ¡Pettigrew nunca traicionó a sus amigos! ¡Voldemort nunca existió!- vociferó con toda la ira que cargaba- ¡¿Por qué te interesa tanto la parte que Ron representaba?! ¡¿Acaso yo no merecía también ser feliz?!- recriminó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Nunca serías feliz con él- el rubio la miró con una intensidad que estremeció el interior de la castaña, como si no necesitara palabras para transmitirle lo que sentía. Ella no comprendía a ese hombre de extrañas actitudes, y algo comenzaba a incomodarla ante su mera presencia porque la hacía sentir extremadamente vulnerable.

Por otro lado, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho como consecuencia de la maldición que le provocó el coma, un coma en donde había tenido que ver cómo sus sueños se hacían pedazos, donde ella misma tuvo que hacerlos pedazos al renunciar a ellos. Lo importante no era lo que sintiera o no por Ron o por Neville, si no lo que eso representaba en el panorama general.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta sacó a ambos personajes de sus respectivas cavilaciones.

\- Malfoy, ¿algún progre...? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Hermione!- la pelirroja entró a la habitación casi corriendo para examinar a su amiga nada más al verla despierta- ¿Cuánto llevas despierta y cómo pasó?- interrogó sin dejar de mover su varita por todo el cuerpo de la castaña.

\- A penas unos minutos Ginny…y Malfoy fue quien me ayudó- le sonrió a su amiga aún con cierto aire cansino.

La pelirroja abrazó a la otra cuando hubo comprobado que estaba bien, se sentía sumamente aliviada de verla despierta y sin secuelas debido a la maldición. Era frustrante como sanadora no poder ayudar a sus pacientes, sobre todo si se trataba de seres queridos.

\- Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti- declaró la pecosa liberándola de su agarre- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?- inquirió mirando por primera vez al rubio presente.

\- La maldición que mi tía le lanzó, ataca directamente a la mente- inició el hombre a lo que la castaña le dirigió una mirada angustiada- Granger se sumió en un coma por esa misma causa y, gracias a su reciente entrenamiento, pudo escapar exitosamente- dijo como si no fuese la gran cosa y él realmente no la hubiese ayudado mucho.

\- Creí que tú habías ido a sacarme de ahí- intervino la castaña sin pensarlo.

\- Mi papel fue solamente darte el empujón necesario, el resto fue cosa tuya- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Malfoy entró en tu mente?- Ginny preguntó estando bastante confundida ante la breve charla.

Su amiga desvió la mirada, no quería contar esa experiencia.

\- Zanahoria- el rubio habló antes que se dijera algo más- Lo que haya pasado en la cabeza de Granger no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie- declaró con firmeza aunque sin ser abiertamente hostil.

Ginny lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Hermione lo miró con un ambiguo agradecimiento.

Draco dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

El rubio platinado salió del hospital sin ganas de regresar a la pseudo prisión en la que se había convertido Grimmauld Place Número 12. Así que se apareció en su mansión decidiendo que trabajar en renovar todas las defensas del lugar podría distraerlo un poco de todo lo demás.

Caminó por lo extensos jardines de la casona sonriendo al contemplar los rosales que su madre tanto adoraba y donde podría pasar horas simplemente admirándolos; luego, contuvo una mueca al ver a los blancos pavorreales que su padre tanto apreció cuando vivió ahí…el recuerdo de su padre le traía tanto buenas como malas memorias.

Entró a la casa notando que todo el desastre causado por su anterior encuentro con Bellatrix, ya no estaba; al parecer los elfos se había encargado de reparar todo y dejarlo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Amo Malfoy, bienvenido- dijo precisamente una de esas criaturas mágicas apareciendo frente a él para dedicarle una reverencia.

\- Peck- reconoció el aludido con gesto indiferente.

\- ¿El Amo regresará a la mansión con la Señora?- inquirió el elfo respetuosamente.

\- De momento no, déjame solo- ordenó a lo que Peck hizo otra reverencia y desapareció.

Draco salió nuevamente a los jardines comenzando a conjurar todo el repertorio de maldiciones y hechizos protectores que conocía; cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, decidió sentarse en una delicada banca de mármol donde había visto que su madre salía a tomar un poco de sol.

Miró al cielo y suspiró.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control y le molestaba sentirse confundido. Tenía una vida perfectamente planeada, no quería arruinar eso, sin embargo una desconocida sensación le gritaba constantemente que abandonara cualquier plan y se adentrara a lo desconocido. Además, sus absurdas reacciones y su comportamiento en general avergonzarían a sus ancestros.

Se resistía al cambio.

Apretó sus manos en puños y desapareció para aterrizar en el último escalón de Grimmauld Place, de ahí solamente dio un paso más para entrar en la protección del Fidelius y se odió un poco más a sí mismo por sentirse ligeramente más seguro por ese hecho.

Caminó hasta la cocina dispuesto a tomar un poco de té, sin embargo alguien tuvo una idea similar a la suya y llegó antes.

\- Malfoy- fue el seco saludo del otro hombre quien tenía dos copas de vino en sus manos- ¿Vino?- ofreció como sabiendo que tarde o temprano el otro se aparecería por ahí.

\- Gracias- aceptó la copa decidiendo que le caería mejor que un té- ¿A qué debo tu extraña amabilidad?- preguntó oliendo el vino con gusto.

\- Es un pequeño agradecimiento por estar ayudando a Hermione con su entrenamiento- explicó el otro con ligereza, su rostro no denotaba más que cordialidad.

Eso fue lo que tensó al otro.

\- No lo hago para obtener tu agradecimiento Longbottom- le respondió tomando un poco de su vino, la uva era de una excelente cosecha.

\- Lo sé- el castaño entrecerró sus ojos- Aunque no estoy completamente seguro de tus motivos- agregó también tomando de su vino.

\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- dijo el rubio.

Neville tensó su postura y Draco notó cómo el delgado chico ahora tenía un porte mucho más seguro, como si toda su timidez se hubiese esfumado.

\- Hermione está conmigo- esas tres palabras sonaron a amenaza y algo en el interior del rubio se agitó.

\- De momento- fue todo lo que dijo antes de terminar con su bebida y salir de la cocina.

Longbottom era un idiota su creía que podía amenazarlo, mucho menos con algo tan primitivo como marcar su territorio.

Granger podía estar con quien quisiera, de cualquier modo en su sueño la Comadreja era su esposo y no el tonto profesor, él solamente era un invitado sin mucha notoriedad y eso seguiría siendo en la vida real.

Un cero a la izquierda.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Repíteme qué fue exactamente lo que pasó- pidió un preocupado hombre de ojos verdes.

Se escuchó un suspiro.

\- La maldición me atrapó en una especie de ilusión y Malfoy me ayudó a salir de ella- explicó resumidamente la castaña mientras subía las escaleras de Grimmauld. Hacía apenas una hora que la habían dado de alta del hospital y quería ver a ciertas personas.

\- ¿Cómo te ayudó?- insistió el hombre de gafas circulares siguiéndola por la casa.

\- Se proyectó en mi mente y me dijo que lo que pasaba no era real- respondió comenzando a impacientarse con su amigo pues quería llegar con sus padres y con su nuevo hermanito.

\- Eso me lo dijiste ya, pero...

\- Harry- ella se detuvo para encararlo- Te quiero, pero si no me dejas en paz, voy a hechizarte y no va a ser agradable- declaró seriamente.

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco y se le quedó mirando sin atreverse a replicar pues sabía que su mejor amiga no daba amenazas vacías. La castaña bufó y entró en uno de los cuartos del lugar.

\- ¡Pequeña!- la saludó su padre con el rostro y las manos llenas de talco, al parecer estaba recordando cómo se cambiaban los pañales.

\- ¡Amor! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!- su madre la abrazó saltando de la cama como si le quemara- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó examinándola de pies a cabeza.

\- Estoy bien mamá, hola papá- sonrió la chica sintiendo cómo el reconfortante amor de sus padres la envolvía como una cálida sábana en medio del frío.

\- Esa horrible mujer quería dañar a nuestro bebé y te lastimó- dijo Jane Granger con furia evidente- Cuando la vea, juro que va a escucharme- bramó.

Hermione sonrió por semejante declaración, pero no dudaba en que hasta la misma Bellatrix enmudecería ante la furia desatada de su madre. Al ser una mortífaga sin corazón, era incapaz de saber lo que el amor podría lograr, más aún el amor de una madre.

Edward terminó de acomodar el pañal de su hijo y lo acunó con orgullo.

\- Saluda a tu hermana mayor Steve- dijo el hombre acercando al rosado bebé hacia la castaña menor.

Ella miró a su hermanito como con infinito cariño, ya lo había visto antes pero en un cuerpo prestado, y luego de tantas cosas era como si apenas lo viese por primera vez. Era precioso, aunque claro era su hermano y no podía verlo de otra manera.

\- ¿Puedo?- la pregunta pareció fuera de lugar y, en segundos, tuvo al nuevo Granger acunado entre sus brazos- Hola Steve, yo soy Hermione, tu hermana- le dijo meciéndolo suavemente a lo que el pequeño soltó un bostezo.

El bebé era de un rosado imposible, diminuto y con unos ojos que aún no terminaban de definir su color; lo único claro era que, a juzgar por el mechón de rizos castaños de su cabeza, tendría la crespa cabellera de los Granger.

\- Parece que tendrá problemas para peinarse- sonrió su padre con orgullo al saber lo que su hija pensaba, él le había heredado ese nido de aves después de todo, aunque ahora la joven lo mantenía controlado gracias a varias pociones.

\- Es hombre, peinarse será la menor de sus preocupaciones- dijo su esposa revoloteando alrededor de sus dos hijos con evidente dicha.

La contemplación duró hasta que los suaves lloriqueos del recién nacido resonaron por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?- se alarmó Hermione examinando a su hermanito con preocupación, nunca había convivido con muchos bebés y su personalidad naturalmente protectora le gritaba que se preocupara.

\- Debe de tener hambre, dámelo- pidió su madre estirando su manos cuando se hubo acomodado en un cómodo sillón con toda la intención de alimentarlo ahí mismo.

Hermione adivinó su intención y se sintió un poco como una intrusa ante esa escena profundamente familiar. Su gesto debió de delatar lo que pensaba porque su padre tomó la palabra.

\- Te recuerdo que tú fuiste alimentada de la misma manera- comentó su padre sin despegar la vista de su esposa e hijo.

\- Pero no lo recuerdo papá- objetó la castaña menor enrojeciendo ligeramente.

\- Pues fue así- rio Edward con ligereza, luego la miró con seriedad conduciéndola al otro extremo de la habitación, al parecer cambiaban de tema- Hija, tengo una pregunta delicada que hacerte- inició frunciendo el ceño como sólo hacía cuando no estaba seguro de cómo decir algo.

\- Dime papá- ella lo miró atentamente sabedora de que su padre transmitía entre miedo y culpa por alguna razón que aún desconocía.

\- No quiero que lo tomes a mal, es solamente una duda...tal vez no sea el mejor momento para preguntarlo sin embargo es importante para nosotros el saberlo...- comenzó a balbucear y su hija se lo hizo notar con una mirada directa, así que el hombre inspiró con profundidad- Tu madre y yo queremos saber si existe algún método para determinar si Steve será mágico o no- soltó finalmente.

La castaña comprendió la preocupación de su padre, quería saber si a ese hijo suyo también lo perdería ante el caótico mundo de la magia. Desde el punto de vista de sus progenitores, la magia no les había traído más que problemas y todo a través de su hija quien era la única bruja de la familia.

La pregunta le dolió más de lo que quiso.

No obstante, compuso su rostro y no transmitió emoción alguna.

\- Sí, hay una manera de saberlo aunque no es muy utilizada- respondió recordando haber leído del método en cuestión y de su poco empleo ya que los magos siempre asumían que sus hijos eran mágicos mientras que los muggles simplemente ignoraban el dilema.

\- ¿Podrías...?- dudó el hombre comenzando a sudar por el nerviosismo.

\- Llamaré a Ginny para que se lo aplique a Steve, ella conoce el hechizo mejor que yo- ofreció con tranquilidad. Se acercó a su madre y besó al bebé en la frente para salir del cuarto sin agregar otra cosa.

Una vez afuera, recargó su espalda contra la pared y derramó unas incontenibles lágrimas de dolor y pena, era lógico que sus padres se preocuparan por el futuro del bebé, seguramente querían a un hijo que realmente les perteneciera…no como ella, que hasta los exilió del país en un intento de protegerlos y de sacarlos del camino.

Luego de casi un minuto, se separó de la pared limpiando sus traiciones lágrimas y encaminándose en busca de su amiga pelirroja, era cierto que ella bien pudo haber aplicado el método que le solicitaban, pero no confiaba en su parcialidad y fortaleza emocional como para hacerlo.

Sin mirar por dónde iba, chocó contra un hombre de cabello platinado que portaba una expresión de molestia, misma que despareció nada más al verla a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa Granger?- le preguntó tomándola de los brazos y examinando sus ojos ligeramente irritados, un claro signo de haber llorado.

\- Nada que puedas comprender- le dijo ella soltándose del agarre para tratar de seguir con su camino sin tener que dar explicaciones a su antiguo enemigo del colegio.

\- Pruébame- le dijo él tomándola nuevamente del brazo para impedir su huida, no le herían sus palabras ni le intimidaba su mirada, quería saber qué tenía.

Ambas miradas chocaron entrando en una especie de prueba de resistencia. El fuego apareció en los orbes color marrón de la mujer a lo que el hombre lo recibió con sus dos icebergs que tenía por ojos.

Finalmente, él la jaló delicadamente y ella no pudo resistirse más. Caminaron hacia el cuarto donde el rubio dormía.

Cerró la puerta tras de él.

Ella suspiró mientras se liberaba del ahora flojo agarre.

\- No sé por qué debería contarte mis preocupaciones ni porqué te interesan- declaró cruzándose de brazos.

\- Porque soy el único que puede darte una opinión decente, y me interesan porque me interesan - respondió con arrogancia mientras recargaba su espalda contra la pared.

La mujer lo miró con cierta exasperación pero, internamente, le agradeció su disposición a escucharla.

\- Mis padres quieren hacerle la prueba de Bleshka a mi hermano- informó con una mirada compungida asumiendo que el rubio no sabría de qué hablaba.

Él enarcó una ceja con su natural elegancia.

\- Supongo que quieren evaluar sus posibilidades- asumió dejando en claro que sabía del tema.

\- O quieren saber si tendrán más problemas como los tienen conmigo...

\- Por favor Granger, tus padres te adoran- cortó el hombre avanzando unos pasos hacia ella, era evidente qué era lo que le preocupaba. Los Gryffindor y su absurdo complejo de mártir.

\- Desde que descubrimos que yo era una bruja les he traído más penas que alegrías, no veo cómo eso puede hacerlos felices- aclaró con arrepentimiento- Me desconecté de su mundo, los dejé de lado y luego los desterré de su hogar sin memorias ni elección alguna...y ahora tuvieron que abandonar nuevamente sus vidas para ocultarse en este lugar por mi causa...por ser mis padres…por ser padres de una hechicera…¡es un desastre!- exclamó con renovada furia- No puedo evitar pensar que estarían mucho mejor sin mí y que desean que Steve no pertenezca a este mundo de la magia, que les pertenezca a ellos...- confesó con los ojos nuevamente cristalinos, no quería llorar pero era difícil contener sus emociones.

Draco la escuchó con paciencia y atención, ser hija de muggles era mucho más complejo de lo que había imaginado. Algunas veces olvidaba que la castaña había conocido otro mundo además del mágico, el cual había abandonado por decisión propia y al cual no podía regresar más. Era casi como ser un squib y tener que dejar el mundo mágico por no poder pertenecer plenamente al mismo.

\- Yo creo que quieren saberlo para estar preparados, si resulta mago sabrán qué hacer ya teniéndote a ti como ejemplo, sino pues pensarán en cómo incluirlo en todo lo demás. De cualquier modo, lo querrán como te quieren a ti- declaró como si su razonamiento fuera de lo más evidente.

\- Si Steve resulta ser muggle, lo mejor para ellos será mandarlos lejos de aquí, quizás nuevamente a Australia sin que me recuerden a mí o a la magia en general- murmuró ella hablando para sí e ignorando un poco el comentario del rubio- Así vivirían más tranquilos y sin añorar un hijo pues finalmente lo tendrán...- añadió con una mirada desesperada.

\- Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho en el mes Granger- intervino el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione lo miró un tanto sorprendida, como si acabara de recordar que no estaba sola.

\- Ya lo hice una vez para protegerlos y funcionó muy bien pero, por mi egoísmo, los traje de vuelta. Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error, dejaré que tengan la vida que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de tener- aclaró retándolo a contradecirla.

\- No es lo mismo, hace tiempo no tuviste más opción y ahora sí la tienes, especialmente porque están a salvo en este lugar. Además, renunciar a tu familia solamente empeorará las cosas.

\- Los protegeré a como dé lugar- espetó más enérgicamente.

\- ¿Y si el niño resulta ser mago?- la castaña lo miró como buscando una solución para ese posible escenario- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso los enviarás a Australia sin memorias lidiando nuevamente con un hijo mágico sin saber qué hacer? ¿O te meterás con la corteza misma del bebé?- le preguntó él con un ligerísimo tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Sellaré la magia de Steve si es necesario- alegó ella con terquedad.

\- Eso es ilegal Granger.

\- Me importa un comino Malfoy.

Sus miradas volvieron a chocar, ambas inexorables y sorprendentemente duras.

Finalmente, ella suspiró una vez más.

\- Tú no lo entiendes Malfoy, tú vida siempre fue clara, ya sabías cuál sería tu papel dentro de la sociedad mágica, tu familia siendo parte de la misma por generaciones. Jamás comprenderías mi situación...

\- Es cierto, pero estoy tratando de hacerlo por más difícil que lo creas- alegó- Tienes razón al decir que siempre supe que era un mago, pero se te olvida el pequeño detalle de la obsesión de la sangre que mi padre tenía- esta vez recordó con nostalgia a su fallecido progenitor, con defectos y todo aún era su padre quien lo educó como mejor supo hacerlo.- Mi vida nunca fue sencilla con tantas expectativas que cumplir, y ahora sabes el daño que la magia negra le hace al alma. Yo crecí entre ese tipo de magia y, aunque mi madre trató de protegerme, quedé marcado por ella- suspiró apretando su antebrazo en un acto reflejo.- No seas tan estúpida como para desterrar a tu familia quien te quiere con locura, porque si lo haces la perderás para siempre- le advirtió con total sinceridad.

Hermione desvió su mirada sin poder contener más sus lágrimas, inspiró profundamente y se permitió reflexionar acerca de las palabras del rubio.

Adoraba a sus padres y ahora también a su nuevo hermanito, le dolería inmensamente el apartarlos de su lado por más seguros que estuvieran; por otro lado, les había prometido no volver a hacer una cosa así y Steve podría resultar ser mágico…

Con todo, Malfoy tenía razón.

\- ¿Por qué de pronto parece que te importa lo que me pase?- inquirió confundida, ver esa faceta del rubio era extraño.

\- Eso no te incumbe- le contestó sin más.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la respuesta podría no gustarte- declaró sin dejar de mirarla.

De pronto, el ambiente del lugar cambió y un extraño magnetismo comenzó a manifestarse, ambos se sentían muy confundidos respecto al otro. Su magia se agitaba cada vez que estaban juntos por un tiempo considerable y, muy en el fondo, les agradaba esa sensación tan desconocida y repleta de incertidumbre.

El momento se cortó cuando una tercera persona abrió la puerta sin tocar.

\- Hijo...oh, buen día señorita Granger, espero se sienta mejor- saludó Narcisa Malfoy al encontrarse con la castaña en la recámara de su hijo, si eso le molestó, su educado rostro no transmitió nada.

La joven mujer se notaba llorosa y su hijo consternado.

\- Estoy mejor, gracias por los deseos señora Malfoy- contestó la castaña con la misma educación pero sin molestarse en componer su apariencia devastada.

\- Madre- el hombre llamó su atención- Serías tan gentil de decirle a la señorita Weasley que los señores Granger desean hacerle la prueba de Bleshka a su hijo, por favor.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada de súbita comprensión a la castaña y asintió hacia su hijo saliendo de inmediato del cuarto.

Nuevamente ambos personajes se quedaron solos.

Ninguno habló, no tenían nada más qué decirse. La castaña se sentó en la cama y, unos minutos después, él la imitó.

Ahí, en medio del silencio, se hicieron compañía.

Un tiempo después, aunque no supieron cuánto exactamente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Narcisa había regresado y la castaña la miró con expectación, el rubio se limitó a mirarla.

\- Salió negativo, el niño no es mágico- confesó la mujer en un tono neutro pues no quería emitir opinión alguna al respecto, no era su lugar.

Hermione cerró los ojos entre aliviada y triste a la vez. Jamás acompañaría a Steve por su primera varita ni vería su entusiasmo al recibir la carta de Hogwarts, pero a cambio su hermano podría acudir a Oxford cumpliendo uno de los sueños de sus padres, podría ser inclusive un dentista como ellos y heredar su consultorio.

\- Mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento, hoy no creo que lo puedas aguantar con dignidad- la voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamiento obligándola a reabrir sus ojos.

Ambos Malfoy salieron de la habitación sin más.

La dejaron sola en el cuarto y ella apreció el gesto. Necesita estar sola y pensar en lo perdido o, mejor dicho, en lo ganado.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Ministro Kingsley, ¿qué noticias tiene sobre la Reina Negra?- inquirió un reportero corriendo tras el hombre así como muchos otros lo hacían.

\- ¿La Reina Blanca ha dado otras declaraciones? ¿Dónde está? ¿Es cierto que Harry Potter la está entrenando personalmente?- preguntó otro sin perder tiempo.

Los sobrenombres relacionados con la profecía habían adquirido una inmediata popularidad gracias a la Prensa. Esto para gran molestia de la Orden, especialmente de Harry quien conocía muy bien la sombra de vivir bajo un apodo.

\- No tengo información relevante para divulgar, los aurores están haciendo su trabajo al igual que todos nosotros- contestó el Ministro abriéndose paso hacia la salida del Ministerio siendo escoltado por dos oficiales.

\- ¿Es cierto que una tercera Orden del Fénix se ha formado?

\- ¿Y que Harry Potter la está liderando?

Esas dos preguntas hicieron que Kingsley se parara en seco, luego encaró a las cámaras.

\- Quiero dejar en claro que la Orden del Fénix no se restituyó pues el Ministerio reconoce la presente amenaza y está trabajando para frenarla. Por otro lado, el señor Potter es una auror que ayuda a esa labor en público y no clandestinamente- declaró con firmeza.

\- Pero, ¿a Hermione Granger cómo se le clasifica entonces? ¿También está trabajando para el Ministerio?

\- ¿Y qué nos puede decir acerca de la desaparición pública de los Malfoy? ¿Hay alguna conexión?

\- Si bien es cierto que la señorita Granger es una empleada del Ministerio, actualmente no está bajo nuestra jurisdicción debido a estas circunstancias tan inusuales, pero sí está trabajando en conjunto con el Ministerio y nos mantenemos en constante comunicación. En cuanto a los Malfoy, ellos se encuentran en un lugar seguro debido al peligro que corren por sus antecedentes.

\- ¿Sabe dónde se encuentran?

\- No puedo revelar esa información por seguridad…

\- Hace poco hubo otro ataque en San Mungo, ¿qué pasa con la seguridad que prometió a la población?

\- Ese evento no se repetirá, se los aseguro y cumpliremos con esa promesa. Ahora no responderé más preguntas, en una semana daremos noticias- declaró el hombre llegando hasta una de las chimeneas principales.

Los reporteros trataron de impedir su retirada bombardeándolo con más preguntas, pero uno de los oficiales los mantuvo a raya mientras el Ministro desaparecía entre las llamas junto al otro oficial.

Kingsley apareció en su casa donde dejó al segundo oficial con instrucciones de esperarlo para luego transportarse nuevamente por la red flú.

Aterrizó en la ya familiar sala de Grimmauld Place donde la sonriente figura de Luna leía El Quisquilloso sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar.

\- Parece que no has dormido bien, tantos whisters a tu alrededor no son buenos- comentó la rubia sin despegar la vista del artículo que leía.

\- Son tiempos difíciles- suspiró el hombre sin atreverse a preguntar nada sobre la anterior declaración- ¿Cómo va el tema del último horcrux?- preguntó interesado en ese detalle, después de todo no veía a la otra demasiado preocupada.

La mujer le regaló una sonrisa y dejó su lectura de lado.

\- Algunas veces hace bien relajarse- declaró habiendo captado la indirecta- Por mucho que nos cueste trabajo, es bueno dejar los problemas de lado durante unos minutos, después de todo seguirán ahí cuando los recordemos- añadió.

El moreno la miró y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como dices- declaró para luego tornarse serio de nuevo- ¿Está Hermione?

\- Debería estar descansando pero creo que está en su entrenamiento especial, a ella también le hace falta relajarse un poco- declaró la mujer con calma.

\- Gracias.

Con eso, el hombre de nula cabellera se encaminó hacia el salón de duelos donde tuvo la prudencia de tocar enérgicamente antes de entrar. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió convocar un escudo mágico para protegerse y a continuación abrió la puerta.

En cuanto puso un pie adentro, los combatientes detectaron la intrusión dejando de lado su duelo para recibirlo con diversos estados de ánimo con idénticos gestos de cansancio. Tanto Draco como Hermione sudaban copiosamente y portaban varios cortes en su ropa y piel, nada grave pero se veía aparatoso.

\- Kingsley- lo saludó la castaña a lo que el rubio la imitó moviendo únicamente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

\- Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito hablar contigo- dijo el Ministro de Magia con un tono amigable aunque serio.

\- Claro- asintió la joven teniendo cuidado de guardar su varita clandestina- ¿Seguimos mañana Malfoy?- agregó antes de salir del cuarto tras el Ministro a lo que el rubio asintió sin más.

Kingsley observó con fascinación cómo, en cuanto la castaña salió de la habitación, todas sus heridas comenzaron a curarse y hasta su túnica azulada regresó poco a poco a la normalidad.

\- Un truco impresionante- alabó.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

\- Ginny y Harry nos ayudaron a colocarlo, es muy útil al no tener que conseguir constantes cambios de ropa y llamadas urgentes a la única sanadora presente - explicó ella como si no fuera la gran cosa- ¿Vamos al estudio?- ofreció estirando algunos de sus adoloridos músculos.

El hombre asintió caminando al lado de la mujer sin decir mucho hasta que llegaron a la habitación acordada, donde se sentaron en dos cómodas sillas que encaraban a un confortable fuego.

\- La Prensa nos está acribillando, no estamos avanzando mucho en las investigaciones y la población está cada vez más tensa- confesó sin reparos- Eso sin mencionar a los burócratas y jefes de familia que pretenden desprestigiarme- agregó con gesto cansado.

Hermione lo miró atentamente notando cómo el gesto de su compañero y amigo mostraba claros signos de fatiga y varias arrugas prematuras por la preocupación. La política nunca era algo sencillo, mucho menos si había personas trabajando específicamente para sabotearte.

\- Supongo que las que más se oponen son las familias antiguas, pero ¿cuáles exactamente?- quiso saber recordando algo de sus lecturas al respecto.

\- Algunas de las que ocupan más asientos en el Wizengamot, los Flint, Pucey, Duke, Ledfotrh, Breiner, Le Blanc y quien los encabeza es Bloodworth- recitó recordando claramente a cada jefe de familia que había tomado partido en contra de su política.

\- ¿Qué hay de los Greengrass, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Malfoy...?- preguntó ella sorprendida al no escuchar a las familias de sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin.

\- Se han abstenido de votar, además la familia Malfoy no ha efectuado el cambio de patriarca. Cuando Lucius Malfoy fue condenado a Azkabán no se le quitó su título y ahora que fue asesinado, su heredero no lo ha reclamado para sí por lo que su asiento está vacío- explicó el hombre con gesto aprensivo.

\- Tengo entendido que hay muchas otras familias que están de nuestro lado y que ocupan varios asientos por cuenta propia- comentó ella recordando ciertos apellidos mencionados en libros de genealogías mágicas y demás, aunque nunca estuvo muy interesada en ese tipo de lecturas.

Shaklebolt le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, le quitaba un poco de presión el que esa joven mujer estuviera versada en prácticamente todo y no tuviera que dedicarse a explicarle las generalidades de esa situación.

\- En efecto, Augusta Longbottom es una ardua defensora de nuestro bando- la castaña sonrió al recordar a la imparable anciana- Además de Susan Bones, Madame Edgecombe, Amos Diggory, los Boot, entre otros. Sin embargo, en cuestión de influencia, no son suficientes como para tener ventaja en el consejo, en el mejor de los casos quedarían pares- confesó.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los asientos de la familia Potter? ¿Los de los Black, los Dumbledore y demás?- sabía que esos apellidos aún conservaban su peso heráldico.

\- Aberforth no quiere involucrarse en la política y, como no hay herederos del apellido, cuando él muera, morirá esa línea. De los Black sólo quedaba Sirius, aunque le heredó todo a Harry el título Black sólo puede llevarlo alguien de la familia, ni Andrómeda ni Narcisa pueden reclamarlo porque pertenecen a otra rama y Teddy no es candidato viable- explicó pacientemente, era notorio que había pensado en todo- En cuanto a los Potter, Harry tiene todo el derecho a ocupar su lugar pero tampoco le entusiasma mucho la idea, James nunca lo llegó a ocupar desde que su padre falleció y todo indica que la línea se perderá- agregó con un aire de quien lo ha intentado todo.

La mujer frunció ligeramente el ceño, su mente sopesaba todas las alternativas existentes.

\- Tengo entendido que por cuestiones de guerras de sangre, se puede hacer algo con los asientos que no has mencionado. Además ¿qué pasa con los Weasley? Nunca he escuchado a Arthur hablar de eso y claramente son una reconocida familia mágica- comentó ella usando su cerebro a toda capacidad, eso de títulos y herencias era complicado pero fascinante.

Kingsley compuso su gesto y le dirigió una sonrisita a la joven mujer, estaban llegando al punto clave.

\- Las leyes de las guerras de sangre han cambiado muy poco desde su creación- inició- Si una familia derrota a otra, puede reclamar sus títulos si no quedan herederos capaces de defenderlos. Los mortífagos que murieron en la guerra pasada dejaron sus asientos vacantes, salvo en algunos casos donde sí hubo herederos. Sin embargo, los Lestrange fueron exterminados, aunque Rabastán resultó no estar muerto no heredó nada y ahora ya no queda nadie de su sangre- hizo una larga pausa- Por otro lado, los Black hace mucho declararon la guerra contra los Weasley y en ese entonces su patriarca, Guban Weasley, no quiso matanzas y cedió voluntariamente sus títulos. Por eso, los Weasley no pueden estar en el Wizengamot y solamente el Jefe de la familia Black podría restaurarles ese derecho- soltó a detalle.

Hermione se quedó en silencio procesando toda esa nueva información, por eso los Weasley no podían reclamar sus títulos y de ahí parte de su enemistad con los demás sangre pura. Sirius pudo haberlos restituido, pero no era como si en esa época esa fuese su mayor preocupación, no lo culpaba por olvidarlo o sencillamente ignorarlo. Y ahora nadie lideraba la Casa de los Black, menudo problema, entonces ¿cuál era el punto al que quería llegar Kingsley?

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- verbalizó su duda- Por lo que me dices, los títulos de los Black están vacantes al igual que los de los Lestrange, caso cerrado ¿no?

\- No necesariamente- dijo con su tono enigmático- Hace no mucho tiempo, se declaró una guerra de sangre contra una Lestrange que casualmente también era una Black, esto lo descubrí en mis recientes investigaciones- informó con un ligero tono de aprensión.

Hermione enarcó una de sus cejas con sorpresa, eso era interesante.

\- ¿Quién le declararía una guerra de sangre a Bellatrix? Sé que hay motivos de sobra, tal vez Augusta Longbottom o la misma Molly Weasley, pero no creo que lo hicieran sabiendo los riesgos de ello- meditó.

\- No fueron ellas, si no la cabeza de la familia Granger- confesó dejando que un pesado silencio cayera luego de pronunciado el apellido.

La joven enmudeció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Si te refieres a mi familia...- inició ella- Mi padre jamás haría semejante cosa, además las reglas de las guerras de sangre sólo se sellan con magia. Te aseguro Kingsley, que yo soy la primera bruja de mi familia- explicó sin encontrar un razonamiento válido que apoyara tal declaración.

\- Exacto, por eso quien declaró esa guerra fuiste tú- debatió el otro con tacto para evitar una discusión.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, yo no hice tal cosa y ni siquiera soy la cabeza de mi familia- negó ella sin poder creerle. Era simplemente absurdo.

El hombre miró fijamente a la joven mujer a quien había llegado a querer y a admirar, la bruja que peleó, sufrió y finalmente ganó durante la guerra pasada. Una vez más pediría demasiado de ella, pero era necesario y sabía que podría hacerlo.

\- La cuestión de sucesiones y jefes de familia son peculiares en el mundo mágico- comenzó con la meticulosa explicación- Originalmente los muggles no tienen presencia en nuestra sociedad, por lo tanto no pueden ocupar puestos en el Wizengamot, de hecho el apellido de una familia no se registra hasta que alguien, por azar, resulte mago o bruja- la señaló- Como la primera bruja de tu familia, y al cumplir la mayoría de edad, tú eres la cabeza de la familia Granger.

Hermione pestañeó una, dos y tres veces. Luego volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Aún si eso es cierto, yo no le declaré la guerra a Bellatrix Lestrange, ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo. En todo caso ella nos la declaró a nosotros al unirse a Voldemort y tratar de matarnos- replicó ocultando lo mejor posible su sorpresa por ser una especie de jefe de familia.

\- Explicar eso es un poco más complicado- él se reacomodó en su asiento- Basta con tener un odio lo suficientemente poderoso contra la persona en cuestión para que sus cortezas mágicas comienzan a sintonizarse. Estoy casi seguro que el hecho que marcó esta guerra de sangre fue cuando decidiste hacerte pasar por ella, si sumas todo el rencor que ya le guardabas más el usar el mismo símbolo de su poder mágico, tienes como resultado una gran osadía, un claro reto. También estoy convencido que Lestrange lo sintió y decidió aceptarlo aunque tú misma no supieras lo que estabas haciendo- recitó tratado de ser claro.

\- Probablemente desde entonces se fraguaba la nueva Profecía... -reflexionó la castaña dándose cuenta cómo todo parecía conectarse entre sí- Nos vimos en tan pocas ocasiones, en el Departamento de Misterios, en la Mansión Malfoy y durante la Batalla de Hogwarts...- contó.

\- Y cada encuentro fue intenso y traumático. Primero asesinó a Sirius, luego te torturó cruelmente y finalmente asesinó a Fred y a Tonks- completó el hombre con pesar- También yo le guardo mucho rencor, sin embargo la magia se orquestó para que tú y ella se enzarzaran en una guerra de sangre, la cual tú ganaste...

\- ¿Cómo pude haberla ganado? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en una, no la maté yo si no Molly, y al final de cuentas ni siquiera permaneció muerta- exclamó exasperada, en ese momento se incorporó acercándose más al fuego.

Nada tenía sentido.

\- Legalmente ella está muerta, para cualquier registro mágico Bellatrix Lestrange no existe más. Engañar a la Muerte es una gran osadía y la Magia no reconoce su retorno, podrá caminar entre los vivos pero no es más que un fantasma- enfatizó el hombre sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutora.

\- Un fantasma muy poderoso- gruñó ella. Enseguida emitió un sonoro suspiro analizando toda la situación, debía procesar la nueva información, lo bueno era que su mente trabajaba deprisa- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó finalmente pero sin apartar su vista del fuego.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, no sabía si a su favor o en su contra.

\- Reclama para ti los títulos de los Black, tú tienes algo que Harry jamás poseerá- pidió refiriéndose a ese fragmento de corteza mágica que Hermione tenía, un poco de Bellatrix dentro de sí.

Qué ironía.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Sabía que eras tú- dijo una voz grave.

\- ¿Por qué me buscas?- espetó la mujer en medio del bosque, no tenía su varita a la vista pero era un hecho que podía matar al otro si eso quería.

\- Tú nos llamaste- respondió sin quitarse su capucha pero mostrándole su antebrazo izquierdo, el lugar donde antes llevó la Marca Tenebrosa estaba al rojo vivo.

\- Eso es algo que ya no me interesa, mucho menos si los que quedan son tan patéticos como tú- le dijo con asco.

\- ¿Planeas resucitarlo?- preguntó el otro sin molestarse ante el insulto.

\- No te incumbe…

\- Entonces ¿tomarás su lugar?- volvió a preguntar.

Los rasgos de la pelinegra pasaron de la molestia a la furia, en dos zancadas apresó el cuello de su interlocutor provocando que su capucha descubriera su rostro.

\- No me provoques Dolohov- siseó ella con clara amenaza.

El hombre simplemente le sonrió con cinismo, llevaba su castaño cabello a la altura del hombro, parecía limpio aunque no bien cortado, sus rasgos se habían endurecido aún más y su nariz parecía rota, además llevaba una gran cicatriz arriba de su ceja izquierda.

\- Solamente quiero ayudarte Bella, percibo que no tienes un propósito claro- se explicó con tranquilidad y sin ademán de defenderse.

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Tú a mí? No me hagas reír, no eres más que un insecto- escupió liberándolo del agarre.

\- Un insecto con algo que necesitas- declaró sacando algo de su túnica para mostrárselo.

Bellatrix miró el objeto con codicia, era la varita que su Señor le arrebató a Dumbledore, con la que Potter lo había derrotado.

Era la Varita de Saúco.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- La robé de la tumba de Dumbledore, nadie se dio cuenta- respondió rápidamente- Lo único que tienes que hacer es desarmar a Potter y su poder será tuyo- agregó ofreciéndole el arma.

La mujer estiró su mano para tomar la legendaria Reliquia pero se detuvo para mirar al mortífago a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué me la entregas? Tú podrías desarmar a Potter y quedarte con su poder- inquirió con sospecha.

\- No soy ingenuo, sé que tú tienes más posibilidades que yo de lograr lo que el Señor Tenebroso no pudo.

\- ¿Y qué ganas con eso?

\- Nada en realidad, solamente quiero ver al mundo arder- confesó encogiéndose de hombros- Quiero ver a todos los que me subestimaron sufrir y te seguiré mientras ese sea tu propósito- explicó con un brillo malévolo en sus negros ojos.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos más y luego sonrió de lado, tomó la varita decidiendo que sometería a la Inglaterra mágica de una vez por todas; se convertiría en una verdadera reina eliminando al estúpido Ministerio de una vez por todas.

Así empezaba su reinado y todo aquel que se le opusiera, moriría.

\- Espero que me seas más útil que Rabastán- fue todo lo que dijo.

Antonin Dolohov soltó una carcajada despectiva y supo que esa mujer lo llevaría a tener mucha diversión.

La muerte era sólo el inicio.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Hubo un acercamiento más intenso entre Draco y Hermione, además de una inesperada presencia de celos en Neville. ¿Hermione reclamará los títulos Black? ¿Dolohov ahora está con Bella?**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios.**_

 _lunatico0030.-_ _ **Hola! Gracias por tu tiempo, Hermione la tiene complicada entre esos dos magos, ya veremos qué pasa.**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Hola de nuevo! Sí, ahora existe un Steve Granger; desde luego que el sueño de Hermione no era más que una fantasía del mundo perfecto donde quizás Ron hubiera sido su esposo; sin embargo, su mundo es diferente y ella tuvo que adaptarse, justo ahí es donde encaja Draco quien efectivamente siente algo por ella. Gracias y saludos!**_

 _AnaRadcliffe.-_ _ **Astoria es un personaje ecuánime, no es pasional como otros y Draco lo es aunque no quiera admitirlo, ya veremos cómo acaba ese par. ¿Qué te pareció la interacción de Hermione con Draco? Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _Cynthia Lotewen.-_ _ **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como esperabas y espero tus comentarios o sugerencias con gusto. Saludos!**_

 _DianneBaquiran.-_ _ **Gracias!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	17. Toujours pur

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Toujours pur**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Nunca creí que pudiese haber un dolor más desgarrador que el de perder a mis hijos, pero ahora sé que hay uno muy parecido: la incertidumbre del mañana. ¿Sobreviviremos todos?_

 _-A.W.-_

…

Era irónico y sumamente inesperado, pero a fin de cuentas nunca nada había sido normal en su vida así que no podía quejarse.

Por lo menos esa constante seguía igual.

Luego de que Kingsley se hubiera marchado, Hermione convocó una junta general insistiendo en que toda su familia y amigos estuviesen presentes. Por infantil que pareciera, le sorprendía que ahora siendo adulta le hicieran caso y no esperaran por la aprobación de alguien más…aunque también pudiera deberse al hecho de que era la presunta nueva "elegida".

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

Aunque no todo fue tan inmediato como hubiera querido pues Molly insistió en que la junta se llevara a cabo una vez terminada la cena, decía que hasta que todos tuvieran el estómago lleno, podían hablar de cosas serias.

El mismo Harry se mostró confundido por la urgencia de esa reunión a juzgar por las miradas interrogantes que le dirigía, y los señores Granger no sabían si su presencia era realmente necesaria, después de todo no podían intervenir en esa guerra por mucho que lo desearan.

Sintiendo todos los ojos sobre su persona, Hermione decidió ponerse de pie y comenzar a hablar en medio del expectante silencio.

Draco la miró intrigado, sabía que Granger detestaba ser el centro de atención y con esa dichosa junta definitivamente lo estaba siendo.

\- Kingsley me informó que el Ministerio ha tenido problemas internos últimamente, las cabezas de varias familias mágicas influyentes están aprovechado la crisis que Bellatrix ha provocado para desprestigiarlo a él como dirigente y por extensión a todos sus aliados. Por el bien de la comunidad y por el nuestro, no creo que debamos permitir que lo ataquen de esa manera, luchamos arduamente para que se acabara la impunidad y si destituyen a Kingsley no sabemos qué clase de Ministro lo sucederá- inició un tanto dramáticamente pero realmente no deseaba a otro Fudge en el cargo.

\- Hermione, por mucho que seamos una especie de héroes de guerra, que Harry sea El-Hombre-Que-Venció y que tú seas la Reina Blanca, no contamos con ese tipo de influencia- intervino Luna deduciendo hasta dónde quería llegar la castaña, por primera vez su comentario sonó sensato.

\- Cierto, no todos poseen la influencia necesaria para intervenir, pero algunos sí la tienen- puntualizó la aludida.

\- ¿De qué están hablando?- intervino Ron antes de que continuaran con una discusión sin mucho sentido para él.

\- De asientos en el Wizengamot- le explicó Bill poniendo un semblante de extrema seriedad.

\- Precisamente, la señora Longbottom hace lo que puede a nuestro favor, pero necesita de más ayuda en el Consejo- dijo Hermione mirando a Neville quien asintió como apoyando lo dicho.

\- Pero nadie aquí puede reclamar títulos…- comentó Andrómeda- Excepto Harry y Draco, que poseen los asientos de la familia Potter y la familia Malfoy respectivamente, pero no serán suficientes como para marcar una diferencia- agregó pensativa.

\- Ese sería un buen comienzo, al menos podrían apoyar a Augusta- asintió Arthur con un semblante ligeramente sombrío.

Por otro lado, Edward y Jane no tenían idea de lo que hablaban, su hija no les había comentado mucho sobre la política mágica y se encontraban sinceramente perdidos en la conversación.

\- La verdad no me sentiría muy cómodo formando parte de ese tipo de cosas, no tengo la sutileza necesaria para intervenir en la política- declaró Harry con el ceño fruncido, sabía del tema porque Kingsley ya le había mencionado algo parecido.

\- Se trata de impedir que el Ministerio vuelva a corromperse Harry, puede no ser cómodo pero es necesario- aclaró Hermione contundentemente.

El ojiverde miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos y asintió, si era realmente necesario lo haría, después de todo quería formar una familia con Ginny en un mundo lo más justo y pacífico posible. El tener que inmiscuirse en la política sería una mal necesario que estaba dispuesto a asumir para lograr lo anterior.

\- Aun así, las otras familias tienen un poder que ha ido incrementando desde la primera guerra. Concuerdo con Andrómeda, no creo que sea suficiente con los asientos de Harry y de Malfoy…- dijo Charlie sin perder detalle de la discusión. Podía ser un domador de dragones, pero sabía lo básico de la política de su mundo.

\- No creo que Malfoy incline la balanza a nuestro favor en ningún sentido- gruñó Ron mirando al aludido con hostilidad.

El rubio se limitó a dedicarle un gesto gélido.

\- Mi hijo tomará sus títulos y asientos como se debe- se adelantó Narcisa a la defensiva- E intervendrá a favor de este bando, al cual ahora pertenecemos y por lo tanto honraremos esa alianza; no tiene porqué dudar de él, señor Weasley- afirmó no sin un pizca de soberbia.

\- ¿Y por qué no ha reclamado esos dichosos títulos aún?- replicó el hombre sin ceder en su hostilidad.

\- Disculpe que no hayamos tenido tiempo para esas frivolidades luego del asesinato de mi esposo y los constantes ataques de mi 'adorada' hermana- le respondió Narcisa con ironía.

\- Eso no…

\- Basta Ronald- intervino su padre con seriedad- Los Malfoy ahora son nuestros aliados y no te permitiré que los sigas insultando de esta manera- añadió mirando a su hijo quien bufó inconforme pero no dijo nada más.

Los demás asintieron en apoyo a las palabras del hombre y Narcisa le dirigió una breve inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Bueno, regresando al tema principal, nosotros también podríamos ayudar en algo, tú debes de tener un asiento en ese Consejo ¿no papá?- señaló Ginny un poco más entusiasta.

Arthur y Molly intercambiaron una mirada aprensiva mientras el ambiente volvía a tensarse.

\- No hija- suspiró el pelirrojo mayor como con derrota- Hace muchos años, uno de nuestros ancestros cedió ese derecho para evitar un feudo entre familias - le explicó su padre con pesar a lo que su esposa lo tomó de la mano- La familia Weasley no tiene título alguno y, por lo tanto, no tenemos asientos en el Wizengamot- agregó.

\- Y los títulos de mi familia, los Prewett, se perdieron con la muerte de mis hermanos ya que yo renuncié a ellos al convertirme en una Weasley- añadió Molly también triste al recordar a su familia antes de los Weasley. Había adorado a sus hermanos pero la guerra se los había arrebatado o, más bien, unos mortífagos se los arrebataron.

\- El apellido Delacour sólo tiene peso en el Ministerio Francés, los ingleses parecen tener cierta aversión hacia mi país y no me dejarán intervenir, además no tienen mucha confianza en la comunidad veela. Siento no poder ayudar con esto- agregó Fleur apretando a su hija contra sí mientras Bill le pasaba un brazo por su espalda con cariño.

\- Tampoco yo podría ayudar mucho porque soy hija de muggles- informó Charlotte a lo que Angelina la secundó con cierta sensación de impotencia.

\- Papá renunció a todas esas cosas desde la muerte de mi madre y juró no volver a pisar el Wizengamot, además mientras él siga con vida no puede pasar los títulos a su hija- comentó Luna encogiéndose de hombros con ligereza.

\- En este punto vamos a asumir que nosotros, siendo muffles, tampoco podemos ayudar mucho- intervino Edward con algo de confusión pero decidido a aportar algún comentario.

Todos los presentes asintieron con cierto desánimo, puesto que seguían en clara desventaja política. Muchas de las grandes familias se habían extinto y las nuevas líneas aún eran demasiado débiles como para ejercer alguna influencia en el Wizengamot.

\- Existe una posible solución- declaró Hermione reclamando nuevamente la atención de todos, como temía, era la única opción y no sería una cobarde al no exponerla- Podemos poner las cosas a nuestro favor si reclamamos los asientos de la familia Black, esa es, después de todo, una línea muy antigua…

\- ¡Claro, Harry puede reclamarlos! ¡Él es el único heredero de Sirius!- soltó Ron como si hubiese descubierto un gran misterio.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño nuevamente, no le gustaba recordar que su padrino estaba muerto.

\- Imposible- negó Andrómeda analizando esa posibilidad- Solamente la familia directa puede reclamar esos títulos, mi familia fue muy meticulosa al respecto y me temo que con la muerte de Sirius, esa línea se perdió para siempre- agregó mirando a Narcisa quien asintió confirmando su declaración.

\- Pero tu hermana y tú tienen sangre Black, antes de casarse su apellido fue ese ¿no podrían reclamarlos ustedes? Especialmente tú Andrómeda, por lo que entiendo la familia Tonks no tiene otros títulos que lo impidan- inquirió Harry analizando posibles escenarios.

\- Imposible- negó Narcisa contundentemente- Cuando nos casamos, además de asumir el apellido de nuestros esposos, renunciamos a heredar los títulos Black puesto que tendríamos otros para honrar- explicó mirando a su hermana fijamente- Meda no puede reclamar los títulos Black porque fue exiliada y repudiada de cualquier tipo de herencia.

\- Es cierto, cuando me casé con Ted, me exiliaron de la familia por completo y mi herencia se perdió de manera definitiva- completó la castaña con una sonrisa irónica en su bello rostro captando la aprensiva mirada de su hermana.

\- Entonces esa línea está perdida- concluyó Harry con nuevo desánimo.

\- No necesariamente- volvió a hablar Narcisa pensando en posibles alternativas- Bellatrix, al ser la primogénita de los Black, y con la muerte de los herederos originales, pudo haber decidido dejar el apellido Lestrange para asumir el Black con el único fin de continuar la línea y asumir el control de los títulos que conlleva la misma; a decir verdad eso hubiera sido lo más correcto bajo otras circunstancias- declaró analíticamente.

\- Lo cual no nos sirve de mucho- suspiró Ginny con frustración, no veía que tuvieran otra alternativa más que resignarse al nuevo gobierno que impusiera el Wizengamot.

En ese punto, Hermione supo que nuevamente era su turno de intervenir ya que tenía la información que necesitaba, así que tomó aire y se preparó para dar el siguiente paso.

\- Nos servirá de mucho si yo puedo reclamar esos títulos- sonrió la chica aparentando alegría al tener una buena noticia para variar, y que esa fuese la solución para uno de sus tantos problemas.

Nadie dijo nada durante varios segundos, no creían que eso fuera alguna especie de broma porque ni siquiera George sonrió ante el serio semblante de la joven castaña, pero tampoco sonaba lógico sino totalmente absurdo.

\- Sin ánimo de ofender señorita Granger, pero eso es simplemente imposible. Mi familia de sangre tomó muchas medidas para proteger nuestra línea y no veo la relación de su propia línea o persona con los Black- objetó la señora Malfoy realmente sin intención de ofender pero recalcando los hechos.

\- Estoy consciente de eso, pero dudo que sus ancestros previeran una situación como la mía- declaró con una irónica sonrisa- Por cuestiones de guerra de sangre y mezcla de cortezas mágicas, estoy en la posibilidad de reclamar los títulos de la familia Black a través de mi conexión con Bellatrix, y con esos títulos podré restaurar los de la familia Weasley- dijo con una seguridad tal que nadie pudo desmentirla.

Andrómeda y Narcisa palidecieron ante semejante comentario.

Draco, quien la había estado observando desde que inició la junta, inesperadamente soltó una carcajada, gesto que nadie había presenciado nunca a excepción de su propia madre quien, pese a ello, le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. El rubio no pudo evitar reír ante la ironía de toda esa situación, era una broma digna de Granger y una revancha justa por todos los prejuicios de la sociedad, especialmente los de su demente tía.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Malfoy?- espetó Harry sin rastro de humor.

El aludido se contuvo un poco sin lograr perder su sonrisa traviesa.

\- Que la mitad de mis ancestros deben de estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas- confesó mirando únicamente a Hermione quien no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa. Era cierto, cualquier ancestro Black odiaría saber que una sangre sucia podría tomar sus títulos legítimamente.

\- Mañana mismo nos presentaremos ante el Wizengamot- anunció muy segura de sí y nadie osó contradecirla.

No sabían cómo, pero si Hermione lo creía posible, así sería.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Entendiste algo de lo que pasó en el comedor?- preguntó Edward Granger ya en la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

\- Que somos muggles, no muffles, y que por eso no tenemos asientos en su Consejo Mágico, los cuales necesitan para que no destituyan a su Ministro actual- respondió su esposa meciendo a su bebé- Supongo que es como la Cámara de los Lores del Parlamento, se está ahí únicamente por nacimiento y por eso la situación es complicada- agregó relacionando el concepto fácilmente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué Hermione dijo que podía estar ahí? Nosotros no somos magos ni le heredamos ese tipo de cosas- volvió a preguntar el hombre mientras se ponía su pijama para dormir.

\- Esa fue la parte que me confundió, no sé lo que es una 'guerra de sangre' ni 'mezcla de cortezas mágicas' que fue lo que dijo le permitiría estar ahí…así que supongo que la magia se lo permitirá de alguna manera, tendremos que confiar en su buen juicio al respecto- se encogió de hombros dejando a su bebé en la cuna para también cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¿Crees que esté renunciando a nosotros? ¿Qué le avergoncemos por ser muffles?- indagó el hombre con una mirada preocupada.

Jane lo miró enternecida, luego se le acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba el rostro en un intento de borrar de su frente esas líneas de preocupación cada vez más notorias.

-No querido, no lo creo. Simplemente trata de ayudar a los suyos como mejor pueda, no me cabe la menor duda que nuestra hija nos ama y jamás se avergonzaría de nosotros o de sus orígenes- le explicó la mujer suavemente.

\- Siento que la lastimé cuando le pedí saber si Steve era mágico o como nosotros…pude ver el dolor en sus ojos y no hice nada para disculparme…- confesó el otro con culpa.

Jane suspiró.

\- Tal vez nunca podamos pertenecer a su mundo y ella ya no pueda regresar al nuestro sin sentirse incompleta, pero a pesar de todo somos una familia, y mientras nos amemos lo demás no importa- sonrió ella conduciendo al hombre hacia el baño- Además, nuestra Hermione es más fuerte de lo que creemos.

\- Quisiera estar tan seguro como tú- suspiró él mirándose al espejo del baño, era un hombre que había vivido muchas cosas como lo delataban sus arrugas, pero amaba fervientemente a su familia, a su niña, a su Hermione, con magia o sin magia, con Profecía o sin ella.

\- Cuando sientas duda, confórmate con saber que sus hijos te llamarán abuelito- rio la mujer tomando su cepillo de dientes para ponerle dentífrico- Debo confesar que antes me los imaginaba pelirrojos, pero ahora no estoy tan segura - comentó de la nada.

Edward la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca y comenzó con su propio ritual de higiene bucal, no quería imaginar a su hija con un hombre que la monopolizara, mucho menos con hijos propios.

Steve comenzó a chupetear entre sueños.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil- sonrió Ginny mirando el reflejo de su prometido vestido en una elegante túnica de gala color borgoña con su cabello aplastado hacia atrás mediante la fuerza de litros de gel mágico.

Harry se miró a sí mismo con duda, su cabello normalmente rebelde ahora se parecía al look que tenía Malfoy en la escuela, engominado. Iba a protestar sobre ese tema cuando su misma cabellera pareció cobrar vida y se revirtió a su natural despeinado ante la visible frustración de la pelirroja.

\- Parece que éste es uno más de los encantos Potter- bromeó el ojiverde dándose vuelta para abrazar a su futura esposa con cariño.

\- Claro, mi principal razón para estar contigo es tu indomable cabellera- rio Ginny pasando una mano por la cabeza del otro para comprobar que el gel seguía ahí pero no tenía efecto alguno.

\- Lo sabía- sonrió él besándola en la boca.

La caricia pudo haber durado más, pero Kreacher los sorprendió apareciendo de pronto en el cuarto con su usual gesto serio.

\- Señor Harry Potter, Kreacher viene a informarle que lo esperan abajo- soltó sin agregar más antes de desaparecer.

La pareja suspiró.

\- Ese elfo es un inoportuno- gruñó el hombre.

\- Anda vete, o luego no podré dejarte ir- lo empujó juguetonamente la pelirroja- Todo saldrá bien, sólo recuerda que todos ahí son una bola de snobs seniles- agregó refiriéndose al Wizengamot.

\- No creo que Augusta aprecie tu comentario- sonrió el pelinegro recordando el carácter de la abuela de Neville.

\- No tiene por qué saber que lo dije- dijo Ginny- ¡Suerte!- agregó al verlo salir del lugar.

Para cuando Harry llegó a la sala, los demás ya estaban ahí vestidos en sus mejores ropas. Kingsley llevaba su túnica de diario con su pesada capa negra adornada con los galeones dorados que lo identificaban como Ministro de Magia; después de todo, él solamente los guiaría.

Malfoy vestía una túnica gris Oxford con intrincados ribetes plateados, en sus puños descansaban unas pesadas mancuernillas a juego con el broche de su pañuelo blanco que adornaba su cuello. Tanto su cabello como sus zapatos brillaban y todo en él hacía juego a la perfección.

Hermione había elegido usar una túnica verde botella muy bonita, tenía una caída imposible que realzaba su esbelta figura acentuando sus atributos lo suficiente para seguir pareciendo elegantemente femenina, sus zapatillas a juego estaba adornadas por toques dorados acordes a sus aretes y a un bonito collar que hacía notar su delgado cuello. Harry no reconoció ese atuendo en particular, tal vez su amiga se compró algo para la ocasión aunque ese estilo le recordaba a la madre de Malfoy ¿podría ser que se lo hubiera prestado? No. Tonterías, eso sería demasiado raro hasta para él.

\- Ya era hora Potter, creíamos que te estabas demorando en peinarte pero es claro que no- declaró Draco refiriéndose a su desordenado cabello color negro azabache.

\- No lo molestes- le amonestó la joven castaña.

Harry frunció el ceño pero se sorprendió al ver que el rubio torcía la boca pero no decía otra palabra, era casi como si le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione.

\- Siento la demora, vamos- dijo finalmente el ojiverde saludando al Ministro.

\- Síganme- ordenó Kingsley dejando abierto un camino a través de las llamas verdosas de la chimenea.

Los cuatro pasaron sin problemas llegando a una chimenea ubicada en un enorme cuarto desconocido para los más jóvenes.

\- Estamos en el Departamento de Misterios, este es un acceso para emergencias pero lo creí más prudente que llegar por el Atrio- explicó el hombre de tez obscura caminando hacia la sala del Wizengamot donde se detuvo ante sus puertas- A mí no se me permite entrar en estas circunstancias, así que sólo quiero advertirles que muchos ahí dentro tratarán de hacerlos dimitir o de intimidarlos. Les recomiendo que el señor Malfoy sea el primero en hacer su petición, así podrá votar en su favor- aconsejó mirándolos de uno en uno- Luego podrá hacerlo Harry y al final Hermione. Confíen en ustedes, sé que todo saldrá bien porque ni el mismo Wizengamot puede negar la voluntad de la Magia. Suerte- agregó finalmente.

Los otros tres asintieron, Draco con algo de desgana, Harry con cautela y Hermione con resolución, para ella ese era un reto más en pos de la igualdad y de la paz.

El Ministro se hizo a un lado y las puertas se abrieron revelando una enorme sala tipo Corte con escalones acomodados en un semicírculo, sobre ellos había asientos llenos de magos y brujas envestidos con pesadas túnicas de un estilo uniforme aunque sostenidas con broches de diferente diseño que llevaban la heráldica de cada familia. Ocupando la posición más elevada estaba el actual Mugdump Supremo.

\- Adelante jóvenes, sean bienvenidos al recinto del Wizengamot- indicó el hombre de edad avanzada pero de aura poderosa- Soy Harold Loman, Mugdump Supremo- agregó presentándose.

Los aludidos asintieron educadamente caminando hasta el centro de la sala mientras las puertas se cerraban tras ellos y el cuchicheo de todos los presentes aumentaba.

Harry logró identificar a una seria pero afable Augusta Longbottom, a su lado estaba Amos Diggory, la que había sido su compañera Susan Bones y Madame Edgecome. Todos ellos eran aliados así que le alegró verlos presentes.

Por su lado, Draco identificó a Edgar Bloodworth quien le dirigió una gesto cómplice, junto a él estaban Roland Pucey y Marcus Flint, éste último había sido su compañero de Casa y supo que su padre murió en la guerra; en otra sección se ubicaba Ralph Parkinson, Theodore Nott Senior y Adolfus Greengrass.

El panorama se veía complicado, no obstante el rubio era el primero que debía tomar la palabra para abrir el camino a los otros, y así lo haría.

\- Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy y vengo a reclamar los títulos que me corresponden como único heredero de la familia Malfoy- se adelantó con toda la seguridad del mundo, algo que Harry deseaba ser también capaz de proyectar.

A su alrededor, muchos magos asintieron aprobatoriamente y otros fruncieron el ceño pero no dijeron nada.

\- ¿Bajo qué argumentos, joven Malfoy?- inquirió Harold por mero protocolo, sabía que esa audiencia que el mismo Ministro de Magia había orquestado era para algo así.

\- Por derecho de nacimiento, reclamo los asientos que ocuparon mi padre Lucius Malfoy y, antes de él, mi abuelo Abraxas Malfoy y así hasta los orígenes mismos de mi familia- recitó mostrando el grado adecuado de soberbia y orgullo por su linaje.

\- Yo como Mugdump Supremo ratifico tus argumentos y acepto tu reclamo- asintió Harold moviendo su varita en intrincada florituras que culminaron en la aparición de unas brillantes letras suspendidas en el aire donde se leía el árbol genealógico de la familia Malfoy, con Draco en la base- ¿Quién secunda la moción?- preguntó a todos los warlocks presentes.

\- Yo, Adolfus Greengrass la secundo- se levantó el mago de obscura cabellera y verde mirada, Draco se limitó a dedicarle un breve gesto de reconocimiento.

\- ¿Alguien tiene objeciones?- nadie habló- Entonces, joven Malfoy yo te reconozco de ahora en adelante como Lord Malfoy, warlock en pleno derecho ante el Wizengamot y cualquier otra Corte Mágica- con otro movimiento de su varita una capa de broches plateados con la heráldica de los Malfoy, se ajustó al cuerpo del rubio y el anillo de su familia apareció en su dedo índice izquierdo- Tome su lugar entre nosotros warlock Malfoy- indicó.

Draco asintió solemnemente tomando asiento en el primer lugar vacío que encontró, luego se cambiaría a otro más adecuado.

Harry lo observó acomodarse y supo que era su turno, decidido a no ser menos valiente que un ex slytherin, dio un paso al frente reclamando la atención de la sala.

\- Mi nombre es Harry James Potter y vengo a reclamar los títulos que me corresponden como único heredero de la familia Potter- pronunció sin el menor titubeo para su gran alegría.

\- ¿Bajo qué argumentos joven Potter?

\- Por derecho de nacimiento, reclamo los asientos que poseía mi padre James Potter y, antes de él, mi abuelo Charlus Potter y así hasta lo orígenes de mi familia- dijo variando el 'ocupó' por 'poseía' puesto que su padre nunca había ocupado dichos asientos.

\- Yo como Mugdump Supremo ratifico tus argumentos y acepto tu reclamo- con el mismo encantamiento de antes, el árbol genealógico de los Potter apareció brillante en la sala con Harry en la base- ¿Quién secunda la moción?

Harry temió a la pregunta involuntariamente, su desdichada infancia seguía acosándolo pues recordaba cuando nadie lo escogía en los juegos debido a que le temían a su primo Dudley.

\- Yo, Amos Diggory la secundo- el padre de Cedric miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa, a lo que el aludido se la devolvió abiertamente.

\- ¿Alguien tiene objeciones?

\- Yo las tengo- se levantó el mago de rostro de piedra y prominente bigote.

\- Expóngalas libremente warlock Bloodworth- Harry se tensó y Hermione observó atentamente al hombre en cuestión, seguramente le causaría problemas a su amigo y a ella misma.

\- Según nuestros registros, James Potter nunca ocupó sus asientos en este recinto, ¿cómo confiarle a su vástago esa responsabilidad dado que ni siquiera conoció a sus padres?- inquirió el hombre con tono pretencioso- Además, no podemos ignorar el infortunado origen de su madre, Lily Evans- agregó despectivamente.

La sangre de Harry hirvió ante tal mención.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene qué decir sobre mi madre?!- reclamó el joven pelinegro sin moderar su tono.

Edgar Bloodworth lo miró como si se tratara de un bicho.

\- Mucho más que tú desde luego, ya que yo sí conocí a tus padres- declaró- No porque seas El-Hombre-Que-Venció, todos debemos de besarte los pies Potter. Tú no sabes nada de nuestra sociedad porque no creciste en ella y no estás capacitado para tomar decisiones en pos de la misma. Bajo esos argumentos desconozco a Harry Potter como candidato a warlock y exijo se le impida volver a reclamar esos títulos- acusó firmemente.

\- ¡Cómo se atreve…!

\- Tranquilo joven Potter- lo detuvo Harold conciliando el asunto, el ojiverde apretó sus puños pero se contuvo con su fuerza de voluntad- ¿Alguien secunda al warlock Bloodworth?

\- Yo, Roland Pucey lo secundo.

\- Y yo, Macus Flint propongo el rechazo al reclamo de Potter- terció el joven mago, Harry lo reconoció de un partido de Quidditch y frunció el ceño. Si jugaba sucio en un deporte, no le sorprendía que siguiera haciéndolo en la vida.

\- Eso es una felonía, no se puede negar un derecho de nacimiento por motivo alguno- intervino una voz femenina.

\- ¿Propone alguna moción warlock Bones?- Harold la miró con tranquilidad.

\- Propongo el nombramiento de Harry Potter sin objeciones mediante una votación general- esa sugerencia era arriesgada pero la única solución pacífica.

Harry miró a su antigua compañera agradecido por su intervención, la chica en cuestión había perdido a toda su familia en la guerra y tenía mucho que agradecerle al ojiverde porque él los había vengado.

\- Muy bien ¿alguien la secunda?

\- Yo, Augusta Longbottom la secundo- la anciana mujer se levantó con firmeza, no había rastro en ella que revelara que la Navidad pasaba estuvo en el hospital.

\- Entonces lo someteremos a votación ahora mismo- todos los warlocks presentes levantaron sus varitas dejando salir un humo grisáceo que fue a parar a la varita del Mugdump Supremo de donde salió más del mismo humo formando en lo alto la palabra 'Se Acepta'- La decisión ha sido tomada por la mayoría, joven Potter yo te reconozco de ahora en adelante como Lord Potter, warlock en pleno derecho ante el Wizengamot y cualquier otra Corte Mágica- la capa negra con el broche dorado de la heráldica de los Potter cubrió al ojiverde y un anillo dorado adornó su dedo índice izquierdo- Tome su lugar entre nosotros warlock Potter.

Harry dudó sobre dónde sentarse pero al ver que Amos les hacía una seña fue decidido a sentarse a su lado y estrechar la mano del hombre con agradecimiento.

La sala nuevamente se llenó de cuchicheos y Hermione supo que ahora vendría la parte realmente interesante, una que con suerte provocaría uno que otro paro cardiaco a los magos prejuiciosos del lugar. Harold Loman miró a la joven castaña con duda pero no se atrevió a asumir nada, quería saber a qué había venido esa hechicera, seguramente no a lo mismo que sus dos compañeros ¿o sí?

\- Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger y vengo a reclamar los títulos que me corresponden como legataria de la familia Black- dijo claramente.

Un silencio fue el predecesor dramático del caos que se desató luego de semejante declaración, todos comenzaron a hablar o gritar al mismo tiempo y algunos hasta se pusieron de pie para reclamar sobre lo dicho.

Al parecer no habría infartos, lástima.

\- Orden- el Mugdump Supremo trató de hacerse escuchar en medio del estruendo pero era difícil- ¡Orden!- gritó pero nadie le hizo caso. Hermione permaneció firme ante el caos, no debía mostrar debilidad o duda alguna si quería continuar con su plan- ¡ORDEN!- esta vez la voz del mago fue acompañada de chispas rojas emanadas de la punta de su varita.

Los presentes callaron de golpe al ver esa señal pero muchos siguieron con el gesto descompuesto, no podían creer lo que esa mujer había dicho, era simplemente impensable, inaudito. Harry no sabía que hacer y Malfoy sencillamente mantenía un gesto serio.

\- Señorita Granger, lo que afirma no puede ser- inició Harold mirándola con cierta condescendencia- No obstante, el protocolo me obliga a preguntarle ¿bajo qué argumentos hace su reclamo?- ante eso, nuevamente surgió una ola de murmuraciones- ¡Silencio!- los calló del hombre con firmeza.

La aludida inspiró profundamente, por lo menos parecía que el Mugdump Supremo era una persona razonable y la dejaría explicarse, sin importar que lo hiciera por protocolo o lástima.

\- Por derecho de botín de guerra de sangre, reclamo los asientos pertenecientes a la familia Black y de aquellos que les juraron lealtad- reafirmó mirando a todos con firmeza, como retándolos a contradecirla o a llamarla mentirosa.

Por tercera vez, hubo enérgicos reclamos y varias exclamaciones de incredulidad, hasta Harry se sorprendió observando cómo el rostro de Augusta Longbottom palidecía dramáticamente.

\- ¡Silencio!- exigió nuevamente Loman frunciendo el ceño y sin despegar su vista de la castaña, ya no había condescendencia en su gesto- Señorita Granger, ese reclamo no puede proceder, según los registros mágicos el último jefe de la familia Black le legó todo al warlock Potter, pero él no puede hacer válido reclamo alguno por razones específicas de los mismos Black, esa familia se aseguró de tomar medidas para que no cualquiera pudiera reclamar sus títulos- explicó el hombre sacando unos pergaminos que respaldaban sus argumentos.

\- Es cierto que Sirius Black le heredó todas sus posesiones a Harry, pero el legado Black per se, al no encontrar un heredero legítimo, pasó al pariente de sangre más próximo, es decir, a Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black con quien tuve una guerra de sangre, misma que gané- declaró segura de sus propios argumentos, no había manera de que su reclamo fuera ignorado. Bellatrix nunca fue como sus hermanas, y no renunció a su herencia de sangre al haberse casado con Rodolphus, además el patriarca Black del momento le concedió ese legado en caso de faltar sus dos hijos.

\- ¡Bellatrix Lestrange sigue viva!

\- ¡Entonces ella es la legítima heredara de esos títulos!

\- ¡Pero es una mortífaga y prófuga de nuestro sociedad!

\- ¡Aun así es su derecho de nacimiento!

\- ¡Esa mujer murió y al morir perdió todo derecho!

\- ¡Pero sigue viva…!

\- ¡SILENCIO!- el grito de Harold fue más potente que nunca y rezumbó por todo el recinto callando efectivamente los demás gritos y discusiones. El mago miró a la joven fijamente aunque su gesto se notaba firme, claramente estaba confundido- Si lo que afirma es cierto señorita Granger, lo corroboraré ahora mismo- con eso repitió el hechizo que había aplicado para los dos anteriores, y un brillante árbol genealógico comenzó a aparecer en el aire.

Al principio, solamente se veía el nombre de Hermione Jean Granger pues ningún muggle aparecía en sus registros, pero luego algo extraño sucedió y una línea de luz comenzó a conectar ese único nombre con otro, el nombre de Bellatrix apareció de la nada, el primero se movía como si quisiera ocupar el lugar del segundo pero sin lograrlo por completo y conectándola así con el extenso árbol genealógico de la Honorable y Ancestral Casa de los Black que se manifestó lentamente.

Todos los presentes ahogaron una exclamación ante eso, incluido el mismo Draco quien vio su nombre aparecer justo abajo del de su madre.

\- ¡Eso es una blasfemia!- vociferó Edgar Bloodworth con un gesto indignado. Hermione tampoco se esperaba eso pero supuso que si servía para que la aceptaran, no importaba.

Harold tragó saliva visiblemente agitado pero aclaró su garganta para hablar.

\- La Magia ha corroborado su reclamo como legítimo y me veo impelido a aceptarlo como Mugdump Supremo- declaró Loman sin titubear pero igual de sorprendido que todos- ¿Quién secunda la moción?

\- ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Me rehúso a apoyar esta calumnia!- saltó Roland Pucey con el rostro crispado en un rictus de furia.

\- ¡Es su derecho! Y yo, Augusta Longbottom secundo la moción- se levantó la matriarca de la antigua familia con una mirada llena de orgullo.

\- ¡Ella no tiene derechos! ¡Es una sangre sucia!- gritó Flint con imprudencia.

\- ¡Walock Flint!

\- ¡Retira eso ahora mismo!- antes de que alguien pestañeara Harry tenía su varita apuntada directamente al rostro de Marcus.

\- No te conviene hacer eso Potter- Bloodworth lo apuntó con su propia varita seguido de Pucey.

\- Ni lo pienses Bloodworth- Draco se levantó de su asiento para apuntar a Edgar sin titubeos para la sorpresa del mismo a lo que Pucey dejó de apuntar a Harry para apuntar a Draco.

Todos los magos de ese grupo amenazaban a alguien más y los otros warlocks comenzaron a sacar sus varitas dispuestos a pelear en cuanto el caos se desatara.

\- ¡Basta!- Harold levantó su propia varita sin apuntar a nadie en específico pero como clara advertencia- ¡Este lugar no admite la violencia y lo saben muy bien!- gritó con furia, pero los demás no se movieron- ¡Guarden sus varitas ahora mismo!- ordenó a lo que todo el recinto vibró con su magia.

Con reticencia, los presentes fueron bajando sus varitas para finalmente guardarlas pero sin dejar de mirarse con hostilidad. Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver que no habría una pelea, ella misma relajó la presión sobre su varita oculta en un pliegue de su túnica.

\- Lo digo enserio Flint, retira lo dicho- agregó Harry en un gruñido.

El ex slytherin le dirigió un gesto de desprecio.

\- Nunca- siseó mostrando sus dientes que más bien parecían colmillos de tiburón.

\- Warlock Flint, luego arreglaré su desacato en privado- le dijo el Mugdump Supremo mirándolo con reprobación a lo que el aludido bufó- Bien, ahora haré una pregunta y espero que la respondan conforme al protocolo- pronunció con deliberada lentitud- ¿Alguno tiene objeciones?- iba a haber otra explosión de voces, pero la amenazante mirada de Loman los detuvo.

\- Yo tengo objeciones

\- ¿Sí warlock Bloodworth?

\- Esa mujer- señaló a Hermione con desprecio y Harry estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Amos lo retuvo- No tiene ningún derecho de reclamar esos títulos, ella no es una Black ni por error. No sabe nada sobre nuestro mundo, sus ideas estrafalarias solamente traerán caos y desastre; si se le permite intervenir en nuestro consejo más preciado, luego estaremos aceptando también a goblins y elfos- espetó con fingido horror.

\- Los goblins tienen su propio consejo si me permite recordarle- le corrigió Hermione- Jamás consentirían el formar parte de uno humano- aclaró con un ligero tono de burla que Draco apreció internamente.

Edgar se tornó rojo de ira.

\- ¡Insolente! Tu gente estaba afilando estacas cuando nuestro linaje mágico ya estaba en apogeo. Tu magia no es pura y por lo tanto no tienes el nivel de todos los demás magos presentes. No puedes considerarte nuestra igual- le espetó ante el asentimiento de sus compañeros- ¡Por eso exijo tu expulsión inmediata de este recinto!

La hija de muggles sintió un conocido escozor en sus ojos ante esos insultos, no le avergonzaban sus orígenes pero aún le dolía el que muchos otros la discriminaran por ello. Sin embargo, se contuvo y no bajó su mirada pese al punzante dolor de su antebrazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Yo lo secundo!- dijo Roland con igual fervor.

\- ¡No pueden pedir eso!- se levantó, para sorpresa de todos, Theodore Nott Senior- Pueden negarse a reconocer su derecho y someterlo a votación pero no más- declaró mirando a su par con dureza. Edgar lo miró con incredulidad.

\- Entonces desconozco su reclamo y exijo una votación- rectificó Roland con ira contenida, no soportaba el que una sangre sucia se creyera con derecho a respirar el mismo aire que él.

\- ¡Secundo la moción!- se apresuró a insertar Flint con deseos de maldecir a la asquerosa sangre inmunda que osaba reclamar títulos de sangre pura.

\- Entonces, voten ahora mismo- declaró Harold a lo que todos levantaron sus varitas. Harry también levantó la suya pero no sabía qué debía hacer hasta que Amos le susurró el hechizo y lo ejecutó con fuerza, esperando que la intención también contara. Estaba indignado por lo que su amiga estaba soportando, insultos que le herían el alma pues su madre había sido también una hija de muggles, y a su parecer eran de las mejores personas que conocía.

Draco anticipó el resultado antes de que éste fuera dicho, las palabras que se formaron fueron 'No Aceptada', y el rubio supo que la situación se había hecho difícil pero no imposible.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante tal resolución aunque tampoco le sorprendió pues era una alta posibilidad. Harry torció el gesto con ira sin creer el prejuicio que aún los rodeaba.

\- Yo, Draco Malfoy apelo a la voluntad de la Magia para este veredicto- se levantó el rubio sin dudarlo, a lo que todos ahogaron una exclamación.

Harold Loman elevó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, hechos sin precedentes estaban sucediendo bajo sus narices.

\- Warlock Malfoy, eso solamente ha sucedido en ocasiones especiales y es un riesgo enorme- le aclaró Loman- Temo que antes de proseguir, la señorita Granger debe de decidir si acepta el proceso pues el riesgo es para ella misma- luego la miró fijamente- Señorita Granger, si acepta ser juzgada por la voluntad de la Magia, se someterá a encantamientos muy antiguos que evaluarán su interior y, de encontrarla indigna, podría succionar su propia magia hasta la muerte ¿lo comprende?- recitó claramente pues quería dar a entender que era realmente peligroso.

Harry se tensó al instante mientras Hermione asimiló lo dicho y miró a Malfoy a los ojos, él también la miró con fijeza.

Su magia se agitó y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Entiendo los riesgos y los acepto, dejaré que la Magia me juzgue y no un grupo de magos elitistas- declaró sin titubeos pero con un miedo profundo.

\- De acuerdo ¿quién secunda la moción?- el hombre inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse, ninguno de los presentes había presenciado el juicio de la Magia, pero según los registros era algo memorable. No querían secundar esa moción tan peligrosa pero al mismo tiempo sentían una enorme curiosidad.

\- Yo, Ralph Parkinson la secundo- finalmente alguien habló, el mago en cuestión era neutral pero quería saber cómo terminarían las cosas con ese nuevo factor en el juego, no le deseaba nada malo a la joven mujer solamente justicia pura.

Harry comenzó a preocuparse ante el cariz que estaba tomándola situación, le molestaba no poder ayudar a su mejor amiga. Y si alguien la lastimaba, él la defendería aunque tuviera que enfrentar a la Magia misma. Se preguntó también por qué Malfoy la puso en tal situación ¿sería una sincera manera de ayudarla o una de deshacerse de ella definitivamente?

\- En ese caso, procederemos como está estipulado. Varitas al frente y dejen fluir su magia- indicó Harold recordando el conjuro adecuado que solamente se confiaba al Mugdump Supremo y únicamente podía ser utilizado en ese recinto. Comenzó a mover rápidamente su varita mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien derecha.

La castaña se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar preparándose mentalmente para lo que sucediera, su magia se agitó cuando una esfera blanquecina comenzó a formarse frente a ella y a aumentar de tamaño conforme la magia de los presentes se unía a esa especie de ¿sinfonía?

La esfera creció al tiempo que emitía esa especie de canto, era como si muchas voces estuvieran uniéndose al curioso coro inteligible o como si varios instrumentos tocaran una canción desconocida.

Era algo maravilloso y hermoso, cuando la esfera detuvo su crecimiento, la castaña tuvo el impulso de tocarla, como si la música la atrajera irremediablemente…estiró su mano sin poder resistirse al llamado y una abrumadora sensación la invadió.

Sintió un calor reconfortante recorrer su cuerpo, como si estuviese hurgando en cada fibra de su ser, reconociendo la ¿melodía? de su propia magia. De pronto, su mente dejó de estar en ese recinto y se transportó a un plano donde pudo ver las imágenes que componían su vida entera, aclarándose cada vez más cuando se enteró de que era una bruja y obscureciéndose cuando marcó a Bellatrix. La parte hostil de su corteza mágica se removió incómoda ante la intrusión y la Magia la presionó de tal modo que le provocó dolor físico a la portadora.

Hermione soltó un grito pero se mantuvo firme mientas la Magia la envolvía cada vez más tratando de separar las dos partes de su corteza que ahora poseía pero la chica no se lo permitió sabiendo que era importante conservarlas ya que ahora formaban parte de ella. Las imágenes de su vida se presentaron de un lado y en el otro aparecieron unas imágenes desconocidas, con personas extrañas y voces penetrantes, no entendía de dónde había salido eso. Luego, la Magia comenzó a mezclarlas y hubo una pregunta que nadie dijo pero que ella sintió en el fondo su ser: '¿qué estás dispuesta a dar?'

La magia antigua siempre tenía un precio y la magia negra exigía uno mayor, así que visualizado las imágenes de su vida, decidió que lo daría todo por hacer de su mundo uno mejor para sus seres queridos. Daría su vida si con eso garantizaba su seguridad y felicidad futura.

'¿Darías lo que te define?' la voz resonó nuevamente por su cabeza y las imágenes de sus padres comenzaron a desfilar en sus recuerdos, su vida antes de la magia.

'¿Sacrificarías lo que más amas?' nuevamente la avalancha de recuerdos invadió su mente y quiso negarse, gritar que no era tan fuerte pero se resistió, no podía ser tan egoísta.

'¿Asumirías una culpa que no te corresponde?' en esa parte llegaron unos recuerdos obscuros, de dolor y demencia que no reconocía como propios.

'¿Tomarás la responsabilidad de redimir un legado?' en esa pregunta sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza como advirtiéndole que cometía un error.

No obstante, recordó a su familia, a sus amigos, a todos aquellos a quienes amaba y que ahora dependían de su victoria, debía hacer hasta lo imposible por ellos, por darles el futuro brillante que merecían, por ser la heroína que necesitaban y la hechicera que debía ser.

'Sí' fue su respuesta contundente al tiempo que derramaba unas lágrimas ante la incertidumbre que le esperaba.

El reconocimiento no se demoró más y la Magia decidió que era tiempo de emitir su juicio.

Hermione despertó del trance bajando su mano mientras la esfera de luz se mantenía flotando frente a ella, moviéndose por toda la gama de colores existentes hasta que finalmente se quedó en un color dorado como si fuese un pequeño sol flotando en el recinto ante la atenta mirada de todos.

La Magia se agitó y explotó como una pequeña supernova, hilos de su luz alcanzaron a todos los warlocks presentes mientras un imponente rayo atravesó el cuerpo de la juzgada. Ella recibió el impacto sin señal de resistencia y una nueva pasarela de recuerdos invadió su mente.

Era una historia, la historia de la familia Black desde sus mismas raíces; pudo ver a cada uno de sus integrantes que la miraban con solemnidad, observó sus costumbres, sus tradiciones, sus peleas y sus reconciliaciones, aprendió de su odio pero también de su capacidad de amar, esa era la esencia de los Black.

Sus ojos ardieron como si se los estuviesen quemando y su cabeza también comenzó a dolerle ante tanta información hasta que la Magia terminó con lo que fuera que hacía, y una reconfortante sensación de paz recorrió cada fibra de su ser.

Todos habían sentido esa última sensación, así que la respuesta era clara y ni siquiera Bloodworth podía contradecirla, la Magia había encontrado digna a la castaña. Algo tan raro como meritorio.

\- La decisión ha sido tomada- habló la voz de Loman cargada de una emoción indescifrable- Hermione, yo te reconozco de ahora en adelante como Lady Black, warlock en pleno derecho ante el Wizengamot y cualquier otra Corte Mágica- una capa negra con ribetes y broche plateados con la heráldica de los Black la cubrió y el anillo de la familia se ajustó a su dedo- Tome su lugar entre nosotros warlock Black.

Y así lo hizo.

Se sentó a un lado de Malfoy quien le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ¿orgullo? y mucha sorpresa.

Ella lo miró confundida y él simplemente conjuró un espejo en el que ella se contempló conteniendo una exclamación.

Sus ojos.

Sus cálidos ojos marrones habían desaparecido y en su lugar estaban dos orbes color mercurio que no conocía pero que la miraban fijamente.

Ese había sido el precio, un rasgo tan personal que le había sido arrebatado a cambio de memorias.

Suspiró para sus adentros, consciente de que algo había cambiado también dentro de ella y eso era que ahora se sentía parte de los Black, las memorias recién adquiridas le acababan de mostrar algo que nunca podría haber comprendido de otro modo.

Miró el pálido semblante de Edgar Bloodworth y supo que debía iniciar con la era del cambio, la era de la igualdad.

Hermione Jean Black iniciaba una etapa más de su, ya de por sí, memorable vida.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _Viridianasag.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente, como siempre agradezco tu seguimiento y me da mucho gusto que la historia siga atrapando tu atención; claro que habrá un poco de políticas involucrada y Neville no es tan pasivo como creíamos, tienes razón debe haber mayor interacción entre Neville y Hermione, lo tomaré mucho en cuenta. Saludos!**_

 _AnaRadcliffe.-_ _ **Hola! Hahaha la interacción fue mucho más pronunciada y tenía que haber alguien que rompiera la tensión y Neville quien ponga un poco de discordia en el asunto. La Varita de Sauco aún tiene un dueño, pero Bellatrix seguramente hará lo que sea para convertirla en suya, veremos si eso afecta a Hermione (suspenso). Hasta la próxima!**_

 _Valery Ryddle.-_ _ **Qué tal! Me da gusto leerte de nuevo (sí el trabajo muchas veces es absorbente); estuve a dos segundos de dejar que fuera Andrómeda pero no funcionó de esa manera y Winky terminó siendo la afectada; Fleur es un personaje que me cae bien así que veremos algo más de ella, así como de los celos de Neville y la creciente posesividad de Draco. Gracias a ti por tus comentarios y preferencia. Hasta pronto!**_

 _Guest.-_ _ **En la película Harry la tira por un precipicio, y en los libros aparentemente la destruyen; sin embargo, para funcionalidad de esta historia, esa Varita sigue por ahí y fue ocultada en la tumba de Dumbledore. ¿Te hace sentido?**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	18. La Reunión de los Black

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **La Reunión de los Black**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _¡Imposible! ¡Inaceptable! ¡Abominable! ¡La vergüenza, la deshonra!_

 _-W.B.-_

…

\- Eso fue… impactante…ni siquiera puedo describirlo, y luego ¡tus ojos! ¿Sabes si es permanente? La verdad no sé si algún día me acostumbraré- decía Harry saliendo de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place seguido de otros dos personajes.

\- Deja de balbucear Potter, todos lo sentimos y lo que cambie en sus ojos no importan mientras pueda ver- lo calló Draco con suficiencia, después de todo el sentir la magia de la castaña tan de cerca no era algo desconocido para él.

\- Vemos que les fue bien- comentó Ginny haciéndoles notar que la sala estaba repleta de la familiares y amigos, todos aguardando por los recién llegados.

La castaña esbozó una triste sonrisa al ver a sus padres también ahí, pero luego recordó lo que había aceptado perder, su sacrificio…y apartó la vista.

Las memorias de la vida muggle que llevó no eran más que imágenes borrosas en su mente, sabía que existieron pero no podía recordarlos con claridad…ese era el precio que tuvo que pagar…lo único que permaneció son sus sentimientos, amaba a sus padres pese a que no recordara su infancia tan bien como antes.

\- Hubo problemas pero al final todo se resolvió- sonrió Harry saludando a su novia de beso, seguía emocionado y desconcertado por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos, hija?- su madre fue la que hizo la pregunta y Hermione no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos con remordimiento.

Todos soltaron una exclamación notando lo que Jean Granger detectó antes que nadie, pues los antes marrones ojos de Hermione ahora poseían un familiar color mercurio. Eran idénticos a los de Draco, a los de Narcisa y a los de Andrómeda, los únicos con sangre Black presentes.

Edward Granger miró a su hija con sus propios ojos marrones y sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado algo, después de todo siempre le había gustado ver el reflejo de sus ojos en los de su hija. Pero al parecer eso ya no sería posible…y le dolió.

\- Fue parte del precio que tuve que pagar para poder reclamar los títulos Black, la Magia me lo exigió- explicó mirando a su padre con súplica, le rogaba porque la entendiera y no la juzgara tan duramente. Él humedeció sus ojos pero le sonrió tristemente pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su esposa quien lo abrazó de vuelta. Con otro color de ojos o con lo que cambiara, ella seguiría siendo su hija.

\- Lo dices como si fuera una maldición Hermione- comentó Andrómeda con un ligero tono de burla pero reconociendo a la joven como parte de la familia que alguna vez perdió.

La aludida le sonrió agradecida por romper la tensión del momento, ahora sus ojos eran idénticos y aunque le dolía perder un rasgo Granger, no podía evitar sentirse agradecida por tener uno Black que la hacía pertenecer.

Al terminar con ese contacto visual, se escuchó un sonoro 'plop' y la elfina doméstica que hasta ese entonces había mantenido un perfil bajo, habló con fuerza.

\- Copsy sintió el cambió en la Magia de la Ama- dijo mirando a la aludida con sus grandes ojos llenos de incertidumbre.

\- Pronto terminaré la transición Copsy, espera un poco más- pidió a lo que su gesto pasó de ser alegre a serio y miró a cierto pelirrojo con solemnidad, era momento de rectificar algunas cosas.

\- Arthur- lo llamó en un tono repleto de poder mágico y todos notaron que su postura también había cambiado, ella misma se notaba distinta aparte de los ojos, como si su aura fuera diferente.

El pelirrojo aludido la miró detectando el brillo acerado de los Black en la profundidad de esos ojos antes tan familiares y se colocó frente a ella como esperando que continuara.

\- Hermione- la reconoció con una leve venia que indicaba respeto por su nueva posición, no era que antes no la respetara pero esto era distinto.

\- Yo, Hermione Black, como nueva cabeza de la familia Black, te restituyo a ti Arthur Weasley los títulos de la familia Weasley que se perdieron ante Septimus Black. Así, te llamo nuevamente con tu título de Sir Weasley y te invito a reclamar tu legítimo asiento ante el Wizengamot- recitó con tal formalidad que la sala enmudeció para escucharla.

Magia ancestral flotó en el ambiente y el anillo perdido de la familia Weasley reapareció en el dedo del hombre de profundos ojos azules.

\- Y yo, Arthur Weasley te lo agradezco Lady Black, a cambio te ofrezco la lealtad de mi Casa mientras sigas siendo la Cabeza de los Black- respondió el hombre con lágrimas de dicha en sus orbes claras. Molly lo abrazó compartiendo su emoción cuando supo que la pequeña ceremonia había terminado.

\- ¿Black?- inquirió Ron totalmente extrañado por la situación- ¿Ojos grises?- agregó desconcertado.

\- ¿Algún problema Comadreja?- le reclamó Malfoy al instante, si el inepto pretendía reclamarle algo a la castaña, tendría que vérselas primero con él.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- No discutan- alguien interrumpió la respuesta de Ron- Parece que por lo menos el Ministerio está a salvo ¿no?- agregó Charlotte emocionada ante los hechos.

\- Sí, tal parece que con estos nuevos asientos, las cosas se tranquilizarán en el Consejo- asintió Harry como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

En ese momento, varios 'pops' sonaron en la sala abarrotándola aún más con la aparición de varios elfos domésticos desconocidos, además de la llegada de un grupo de lechuzas que depositaron varias cartas en las manos de los nuevos Lores y Lady presentes.

\- Qué lindos- sonrió Luna con una naturalidad que hacía contraste con las caras de confusión de los demás humanos.

Un elfo de aspecto severo pero gentil y toga color verde musgo hizo una reverencia ante Draco, tras él un grupo de elfos con atuendo similar lo imitaron sin demora.

\- Peck le da la bienvenida como cabeza de la familia Malfoy, al Amo Draco Malfoy- recitó la criatura con el más elevado respeto.

\- Gracias Peck, mantén todo como lo has llevado hasta el momento, luego aclararemos algunos puntos- asintió el rubio conociendo de sobra el protocolo y preguntándose si la castaña lo sabría.

Ese grupo de elfos asintió sin vacilar y desapareció en el acto mientras otro grupo de su misma especie se adelantada algunos pasos, su portavoz era una elfina de toga escarlata, prominente nariz y facciones mucho más amables.

\- Iris le da la más cordial bienvenida como cabeza de la familia Potter, al Amo Harry Potter- reverenció la criatura con una voz suave y armoniosa.

\- Mmmm, gracias Iris- dijo el ojiverde sin saber muy bien qué era lo que debía de decir, no sabía si imitar al rubio o no hacerlo ya que desconocía ese protocolo por completo.

La elfina le sonrió pero no dejó de mirarlo con expectación en sus grandes ojos castaños, a lo que el hombre comenzó a incomodarse y Malfoy contuvo una sonrisa burlona.

\- Debes darle instrucciones Harry, son los elfos domésticos de tu familia- le aconsejó Andrómeda apiadándose del joven hombre.

\- ¿Mi familia tenía elfos domésticos?- preguntó extrañado.

\- Así es, los Potter siempre los han tenido aunque supongo que no se presentaron contigo antes pues no habías tomando tu título- declaró Andrómeda nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué instrucciones se supone que debo darles?- preguntó éste desconcertado pero luego suspiró- Bien, Iris ¿qué han hecho hasta ahora? ¿Dónde han estado?- preguntó tomando las riendas de la situación sin esperar más ayuda.

\- Durante años hemos estado manteniendo ordenadas las propiedades de la familia esperando su nombramiento, a excepción de la Casa del Valle de Godric claro- agregó con cierto pesar.

\- Mmm, pues sigan haciendo eso, organizaremos mejor las cosas luego- miró de reojo a Ginny, los elfos podrían ayudarle a organizar su próxima boda en un futuro cercano. La mujer asintió ligeramente dándole a entender que luego resolverían eso juntos.

\- Como ordene Amo Harry- el grupo escarlata se esfumó.

Finalmente, el grupo de elfos restantes de togas color negro se acercó a Hermione. Su portavoz dio un paso al frente, era un elfo maduro de nariz alargada y enormes orejas pero con un gesto demasiado soberbio para parecer servicial, aunque ante la mujer hizo una marcada reverencia.

\- Xander le da la más cordial bienvenida como cabeza de la Honorable y Ancestral Casa de los Black, al Ama Hermione Black, la Elegida de la Magia- se presentó sin el más leve asomo de desprecio o rebeldía, cosa que la joven apreció aunque supuso que era lo normal ahora que era legítimamente una Black.

\- Te lo agradezco Xander-vron, te pido el recuento de las últimas indicaciones. Si mal no recuerdo éstas fueron hechas por Orión Black antes de su deceso- dijo ella con soltura, era como si sus memorias fueran ahora una enorme enciclopedia de la historia de esa familia.

El elfo se irguió cuan alto era, complacido porque su nueva Ama reconocía su rango como jefe de los Elfos de la familia Black, un cargo que sus ancestros habían desempeñado con orgullo.

\- Así es Ama Hermione, el antiguo Amo Orión nos ordenó mantener las propiedades de la familia en perfecto estado, sin embargo Grimmauld Place Número 12 fue separada del testamento y legada a Sirius Black III, para luego pasar a ser propiedad del señor Harry Potter. Además de eso, hemos mantenido en orden los intereses de la familia en Gringotts, y la restauración de algunas reliquias- informó sin titubeos.- Lo que me recuerda…Kreacher.

La criatura se materializó en el aire portando un gesto despreocupado que se deformó al ver al otro elfo.

\- Xander-vron- reconoció reverenciándolo al instante.

\- Kreacher, veo que has cambiado tus lealtades- espetó el elfo de gesto soberbio- No eres un elfo Potter y ya no eres un elfo Black, una verdadera desgracia para nuestra Casa- regañó mientras el aludido se encogía en su lugar con pena.

\- Los asuntos de Kreacher ya no te conciernen Xander-vron, él decidió su camino y lo dejaremos así- indicó Hermione decidiendo intervenir.

Kreacher la miró sorprendido al escucharla hablarle así al líder de los elfos Black pero cuando vio sus ojos color mercurio y su anillo con el escudo de los Black, supo que ella era la nueva cabeza de la familia y sintió un profundo respeto por esa joven bruja.

\- Como ordene Ama- asintió el elfo portavoz dejando el tema de Kreacher en el olvido.

\- Xander-vron te presento a Copsy, una elfina doméstica que adquirí previo a mis títulos- declaró a lo que la aludida encogió sus orejas pero se acercó al elfo en cuestión.

El otro la analizó con detenimiento, la elfina ciertamente había venido de una buena familia aunque se veía descuidada y sinceramente desorientada.

\- Copsy, ¿has jurado lealtad a la Casa Black?- inquirió seriamente.

\- Solamente al Ama Hermione- musitó luchando por mantenerse erguida pese al miedo que la embargaba.

Xander enarcó una ceja y chasqueó sus dedos, con lo que la toga de la elfina pasó de ser beige a negra con el escudo de los Black en su peto.

\- Bienvenida entonces- dijo con un poco más de amabilidad.

\- Copsy, tú serás la encargada de Andrómeda ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Hermione a lo que la aludida asintió con un poco menos de nervios- Ahora, Xander-vron necesito que asignes al responsable de la propiedad más protegida de los Black para que habilite su uso inmediato; también necesito que reanuden las negociaciones de alianza con la familia Bloodworth y que se haga efectivo el reclamo sobre los Pucey y los Flint, así como las visitas a las otras Casas con las cuales tenemos algún tipo de vínculo- enumeró conocedora de muchos detalles.

\- Así se hará Ama, en breve tendrá lo solicitado- con eso, se esfumó sin dedicarle otra mirada a alguien más, su grupo lo siguió.

En segundos, otros dos elfos aparecieron de la nada.

\- Ama Black, su cita con Lord Edgar Bloodworth será en una hora y se disculpa por la espera pero debe ordenar unas cosas. En cuanto al reclamo de los Pucey, Lord Pucey lo ha aceptado, sin embargo Lord Flint exige un duelo…- informó uno de los elfos.

\- Dile a Lord Flint que no es una solicitud sino una orden, si no cumple con la palabra de su familia entonces perderá su magia. La decisión es suya pero no esperaré más de 24 horas- indicó con dureza, el elfo en cuestión desapareció con otra reverencia.

\- Ama, mi nombre es Ulfric y estoy a cargo de la Fortaleza Black. El lugar está listo para ser ocupado y para que usted reactive sus defensas en cuanto así lo disponga- dijo otro elfo luego de su reverencia.

\- Excelente Ulfric, iré esta misma noche, prepara todo- asintió ella y el segundo elfo se esfumó.

Y finalmente la sala quedó vacía de elfos, a excepción de Kreacher quien veía a Hermione como si hubiese encontrado una mina de oro mágico en medio del lodo, y de Copsy quien se acercó unos pasos a Andrómeda.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!- intervino Ron sin poder seguir callado otro segundo más.

\- _Eso_ fue el modo de tomar el control de una Casa Antigua- espetó Draco gratamente sorprendido- Aunque también yo estoy desconcertado por tu destreza ¿acaso tiene que ver con tu peculiar cambio de ojos…Black?- le preguntó mirándola casi con reto.

\- No te lo pregunté a ti Malfoy- gruñó el pelirrojo pero fue totalmente ignorado, puesto que Hermione miró al rubio fijamente.

\- Granger- fue lo único que le respondió ella.

\- No lo creo, además Black va a juego con el nuevo color de tus ojos- dijo éste con ligereza.

Ella frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, no le agradaba que Malfoy se refiriera así a su persona.

\- Entonces dime Hermione, nos evitaremos futuros conflictos- decidió diplomáticamente.

\- No lo creo…Black- respondió él esbozando una cínica sonrisa ladeada.

\- Malfoy

\- Black

\- Draco

\- Madre

\- Draco

\- Tía Meda

\- ¡Malfoy!

\- Black- repitió nuevamente sin sentirse intimidado por las advertencias de su madre y tía.

\- Bueno, aunque a todos nos _gustaría_ seguir escuchando sus nombres, apoyo a mi hermano ¿qué rayos está pasando Hermione? Se suponía que ibas a reclamar los títulos Black, no a volverte una de ellos- inquirió Ginny con cierta brusquedad.

La castaña suspiró, decidiendo que luego lidiaría con Malfoy.

\- Es algo complicado, pero esencialmente la Magia utilizó parte del alma que tengo de Bellatrix para hacerme una Black legítima- resumió.

\- ¿Eso qué significa exactamente?- increpó Ron sin perder su gesto entre molesto y preocupado.

\- Que ella es una Black- intervino Andrómeda reconociendo su nueva afinidad, era algo que su magia sentía.

\- Eso no es posible, sigues siendo Hermione Granger ¿o no?- intervino Neville por primera vez con incertidumbre en su mirada.

La aludida lo miró sintiendo que había puesto a su novio en segundo plano por mucho tiempo y le debía muchas explicaciones.

\- Tuve que renunciar también a eso- confesó en medio de un suspiro.

\- ¿Para qué es la casa extra?- cambio de tema Bill más preocupado por eso, el tema de la identidad de Hermione lo dejarían para después.

\- Para emergencias y por si Grimmauld se llegara a ver comprometida - explicó ella.

\- No sé si la Fortaleza Black sea el lugar idóneo- comentó Andrómeda pensativa.

\- Es el lugar más seguro luego de éste, claro que antes pienso ir a inspeccionarla y hacer algunos ajustes…

\- ¿No planearás ir sola?- intervino Draco con escepticismo.

\- Para renovar las defensas necesitaré ir con los Black presentes, es decir, tú, Narcisa y Meda- asintió la nueva ojigris.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes a lo que se refiere Meda?- soltó Narcisa con suspicacia, estaba sorprendida por la hechicera y su dominio de su nueva posición.

\- La Magia también se encargó de darme toda la información que necesito- explicó sencillamente a lo que la rubia intercambió una mirada con su hijo quien asintió.

\- ¿Y dónde está la Fortaleza?- preguntó Charlie.

\- Oculto entre las montañas de Austria- informó Andrómeda vagamente pues ni ella misma sabía de su exacta ubicación.

\- Pero no podemos salir del país así como así- objetó Molly angustiada ante todo lo que estaba pasando, le alegraba haber recuperado los títulos de su familia pero el cambio en Hermione era tan notorio que temía perder a la niña de dulce mirada que conoció.

\- Si la cabeza de una poderosa familia lo solicita, es muy posible conseguir un pase internacional sin papeleo alguno- le dijo Fleur a su suegra conociendo ese hecho por experiencia personal.

\- ¿Vamos a mudarnos de nuevo?- intervino Jane Granger luego de mantenerse en silencio acunando a su bebé. La idea de trasladarse de un lugar a otro no le atraía en lo más mínimo conociendo de sobra los medios de transporte mágico.

\- Solamente si es necesario señora Granger, aunque tal vez lo mejor sea que su familia sea evacuada de inmediato ¿no crees, Hermione?- le preguntó Neville con extrema delicadeza.

Para él, era difícil verla con ese nuevo color de ojos, le encantaba su antiguo color marrón que se hacía más brillante cuando sonreía pero ese tono acerado le recordaba irremediablemente a Lestrange.

\- Quizás sea lo mejor- asintió ella pensando en mil escenarios posibles.

\- Accederemos a ser desplazados solamente en caso de emergencia porque no podemos ayudar mucho- inició Edward sumamente serio.

\- Los elfos podrán ayudarles en todo lo que necesiten- trató de animarlos Ginny.

\- Pero…- el hombre Granger enfatizó esa palabra mirando a su hija con sus propios ojos color marrón- Nos iremos solamente por una emergencia y nos iremos con nuestras memorias intactas o te las verás conmigo jovencita- amenazó con ese tono que solamente los padres pueden modular.

\- Por mucho que haya cambiado tu apellido y el color de tus ojos, seguimos siendo tus padres y te amamos así que no te librarás de nosotros aunque te tiñas el cabello- agregó Jane con cariño y una pizca de humor.

Hermione asintió realmente agradecida por la comprensión.

\- Lo sé y créanme cuando les digo que esto lo hago por el bien de todos, sea cual sea lo que venga, lo afrontaré- suspiró comenzando a sentirse cansada por todo lo sucedido ese día en especial.

\- Casi es hora de tu junta- le recordó Draco con desenfado- Me voy, dormiré un poco antes de irnos de excursión a esa dichosa Fortaleza- agregó saliendo de la sala como si nada.

\- Nos veremos esta noche- se despidió Narcisa saliendo tras su hijo, tenía que hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué harás con Bloodworth?- inquirió Neville intrigado, por su abuela sabía que ese era un mago peligroso.

\- Hablar- respondió la nueva ojigris en medio de un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Lleva a alguien contigo Hermione, podría ser peligroso- le sugirió Arthur.

\- Angelina y yo podemos acompañarte- se ofreció George deseoso de salir a dar una vuelta.

\- No, es una reunión formal sería un insulto llevar a alguien para que me proteja. Además, no osará retarme ahora que sabe las consecuencias- negó la aludida segura de esa afirmación.

\- Pero…

\- Es cierto- intervino Harry también cansado- No le pasará nada, vamos a descansar un poco porque algo me dice que esta noche será agitada- comentó soltando un bostezo.

Los demás asintieron contagiados por el bostezo.

\- No es justo, yo también quiero ir a dormir- se quejó Hermione haciendo un puchero muy contrastante con su anterior actitud.

\- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer toda tu escena de 'soy la nueva cabeza de los Black, contemplen mis nuevas conexiones y ríndame pleitesía'- se mofó Ginny sin poder evitarlo a lo que Harry soltó una carcajada.

\- Recuerda batir tus pestañas para que ese Lord vea tus nuevos ojos grises- fue lo último que escuchó de George antes de que éste también se fuera.

\- Muy graciosos- gruñó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

El único que quedó en la sala fue Neville quien se le acercó con paso firme.

\- ¿Podemos hablar antes de que te vayas?- preguntó.

\- Claro- asintió ella dispuesta a ser sincera con el chico.

Él se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, luego inspiró y separó sus labios.

\- ¿Tienes algo con Malfoy?

La pregunta no pudo sorprender más a la joven, no era lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Claro que no- respondió con un gesto repleto de incredulidad pero el otro no varió su expresión.

\- Antes te ofrecí mi amor, ahora reclamaré el tuyo- habló el antiguo gryffindor besando a Hermione sin que ésta se lo esperara.

El beso fue intenso, la dulzura de antes había dado paso al deseo y las manos del chico rodeando la cintura de la castaña para juntar más sus cuerpos.

\- Granger o Black, marrón o gris, Reina o no…lucharé por ti- declaró el hombre nuevamente separándose del beso para mirarla de nuevo, había calidez en sus orbes color café.

\- Neville…

\- No digas nada Hermione, sabía que esta guerra nos exigiría sacrificios a todos, mucho más a ti- inició acariciando su rostro con suavidad- Lamento que hayas perdido una parte de ti misma, pero yo estoy aquí pese a todo- añadió con sincero afecto.

La mujer comprendió que no podía hablar o arruinaría todo pues su corazón no aceleraba sus latidos por ese hombre, algo que debió de haber sabido antes de aceptar ser su novia…se odiaba a sí misma.

¿Sería mejor terminar su relación antes de que lo lastimara?

¿Podía hacerlo?

\- Gracias- fue su única respuesta.

\- No tienen por qué darlas Lady Black- sonrió el otro- Ahora vaya a su reunión- recordó liberándola del abrazo a lo que ella le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Deséame suerte- pidió.

\- No la necesitas- fue lo último que escuchó antes de desaparecer entre las llamas de la chimenea.

Minutos después salió de otra elegante chimenea entrando a la ostentosa sala donde un elfo doméstico ya la esperaba.

\- Kipp le da la bienvenida a la Mansión Bloodworth, Lady Black, mi Amo Edgar Bloodworth estará con usted en unos segundos. ¿Kipp le puede ofrecer algo de tomar?- reverenció la criatura de obscura toga color borgoña.

\- No, gracias Kipp- negó con una sonrisa sincera.

Segundos después, el alto hombre de ancha espalda y soberbio porte hizo acto de presencia. Su negra cabellera se veía desarreglada y sus ojos azules parecían dos bloques de hielo.

\- Lady Black- pronunció con dureza mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia ella.

La castaña le sostuvo la mirada y no retrocedió ni un milímetro.

Luego, con deliberada lentitud, levantó su mano derecha ofreciendo su muñeca con una instintiva delicadeza y en un gesto inequívoco.

Edgar la miró a los ojos y algo en su interior se rompió, levantó su propia mano y tomó la mano ofrecida para depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma, como un caballero haría frente a una dama.

\- Lord Bloodworth- respondió finalmente la mujer recuperando su extremidad como si nada.

\- Tome asiento por favor, parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar- ofreció el mago mostrando algo por demás inesperado, una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad y el hombre rio estruendosamente provocando que la mujer se confundiera más si eso era posible. Pero algo en su interior le indicó que ese inicio era algo bueno, que la Magia quizás había tocado fibras profundas en ese mago elitista y que sus negociaciones serían mucho más amenas de lo que esperó.

\- Los sangre pura primero - soltó ella a modo de broma.

Edgar la miró ligeramente sorprendido y volvió a soltar una risotada tal que Kipp también miró a su Amo temiendo que se hubiera vuelto loco.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Draco se despertó cuando ya había obscurecido, pero de inmediato detectó una presencia en su habitación y descubrió a su madre mirándolo fijamente desde el sillón más cercano. Sus ojos acerados eran duros pero con una pizca de cariño que le era imposible ocultar.

\- ¿Sabes que eso que haces es escalofriante?- inquirió el joven hombre incorporándose de su cama aún con rastros de sueño en los ojos.

La mujer no contestó, solamente siguió mirándolo detenidamente con sus delgadas manos descansando sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa madre?- suspiró el rubio sabiéndola molesta por alguna razón, así que tomó su varita y se acicaló poniéndose una túnica más casual pero igual de fina que la anterior.

\- Antonin Greengrass me envió una lechuza felicitándome por tu reciente nombramiento como Lord Malfoy, y para informarme que Astoria ha expresado su deseo de buscar otras opciones para casarse- declaró en un tono neutro pero que su hijo adivinó como furioso.

\- Supongo que decidió buscar a alguien que la amara- dijo el hombre algo sorprendido por la decisión de la joven, pero sin alterarse.

Narcisa frunció el ceño ante tal confirmación.

\- Te advertí que debías proponerle matrimonio, ahora será complicado formar una alianza con los Greengrass- espetó la mujer.

\- Y yo te dije que lo haría cuando así lo quisiera, aunque ahora no le veo el caso- objetó el otro pero ella lo ignoró.

\- Pudimos forjar una poderosa alianza, asentar el apellido Malfoy en el Ministerio de una vez por todas y además Astoria es una hermosa chica. No había objeción posible…

\- Excepto que ninguno de los dos nos amamos…

\- Ya te dije que eso no es importante Draco, podrían llegar a tomarse cariño y salir adelante. Vale mucho más la estabilidad en una relación basada en el cariño y la amistad, que un amor explosivo y pasajero basado en la pasión- le dijo la rubia mujer poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Él miró a su madre con cierta culpa, sabía que ella tenía razón en muchas cosas pero en esa particular ocasión, ni siquiera él mismo tenía control de la 'situación'. Su magia se agitaba inevitablemente y su corazón comenzaba a latir a ese mismo ritmo, su voluntad no tenía voto ahí; el problema era asimilarlo y hacer algo al respecto.

Narcisa contempló el conflicto de emociones en la mirada de su único hijo y supo lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa mirada fue la misma que Meda tuvo justo antes de abandonar a su familia para irse con el tal Tonks, era la mirada que ella siempre ensayó en el espejo cientos de veces antes de su boda.

Ante semejante revelación, su gesto se relajó y sus ojos reflejaron una muda resignación.

\- Te has enamorado- concluyó en tono fatalista.

\- ¿Qué?- él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca- No, eso no es verdad.

\- Estás enamorado aun cuando todavía no lo sepas- le dijo levantando una mano para acariciar cariñosamente el rostro del joven hombre- Solamente espero que no termines con el corazón roto- agregó.

\- No sé de qué hablas madre- espetó él sin querer creerle, claro que no estaba enamorado.

\- Toda mi vida, siempre he querido lo mejor para ti y si ella puede dártelo, no me opondré- le sonrió ella ignorando su anterior comentario- Pero te advierto que las cosas no serán sencillas y su camino estará lleno de dolor- agregó con melancolía.

\- Entonces ¿no estás molesta por lo del compromiso?- preguntó el rubio intrigado por la súbita faceta romántica de su madre, creía que por lo menos lo ignoraría durante un mes.

Narcisa sonrió enigmáticamente.

\- Estoy furiosa, pero no dejo de reconocer que mereces conocer el amor- confesó antes de salir del cuarto.

Draco se quedó solo pensando si su madre sabía de quién exactamente estaban hablando, y si era así se preguntaba cómo demonios lo había descubierto.

Decidió dejar el tema de momento para bajar a la sala donde seguramente ya había alguien esperando por los demás.

\- ¿Qué hacen Cara Rajada y la Comadreja aquí?- preguntó al ver a ese par.

\- Ahora mismo no los acompañamos porque al parecer no podemos, pero en cuanto sea posible los alcanzaremos- le aclaró Harry sin apreciar sus apodos mientras Ron se ponía rojo de furia.

\- Si se te ocurre intentar algo…- le gruñó el pelirrojo.

\- Basta Ron, todo irá bien y si algo malo sucede les avisaremos- terció Hermione sin querer perder más tiempo, además estaba cansada luego de su junta y quería que ese día terminara de una vez por todas.

\- Teddy acaba de dormirse, Ginny tiene un don para dormir a los bebés- sonrió Andrómeda llegando a la sala con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, parece que ya estamos listos. Debemos que irnos

\- Mucho cuidado- dijo Harry mirando a su mejor amiga quien asintió.

Los últimos Black entraron a la chimenea expandida mágicamente y desparecieron entre las llamas verdosas.

Hermione, Draco, Narcisa y Andrómeda llegaron a la sala principal de lo que parecía ser la Fortaleza Black donde un conocido elfo ya los esperaba.

\- Sean bienvenidos- saludó la criatura con una caravana.

El lugar era simplemente escalofriante aunque no por eso menos espléndido, la sala de techo alto estaba iluminada por completo gracias a unos enormes candelabros plateados en forma de cabezas de serpiente; el mobiliario de color verde esmeralda era de estilo victoriano así como toda la decoración del lugar; había algunos cuadros de paisajes lúgubres que estaban en constante movimiento y varias cabezas de elfos domésticos se asomaban por ahí.

\- Recuérdenme cambiar la decoración en cuanto sea posible- murmuró Hermione.

\- Imagina que así nos trajeron de pequeñas- dijo Andrómeda al escuchar a la castaña y recordando ese lugar que llegó a visitar en alguna ocasión.

\- Si el Ama lo desea, podemos redecorar a su gusto- intervino el elfo de manera servicial.

\- Después, ahora me interesa más la seguridad. ¿Con qué tipo de protecciones cuenta este lugar?- preguntó la más reciente ojigris.

\- Lo usual, barreras anti muggles, anti apariciones, hechizos repelentes, es un lugar inmarcable, con restricciones en la red flú privada; además claro de las legendarias barreras de sangre, nadie que no sea un Black ha entrado aquí jamás- enumeró Ulfric con orgullo.

\- La familia es un poco paranoica ¿no?- bufó Draco impresionado por la seguridad.

\- No sabes cuánto, pero parece que nos servirá aunque…- su madre miró a Hermione como esperando que detectara el único problema del lugar.

\- Si deseo cambiar las restricciones de las barreras de sangre…- inició la más joven.

\- Imposible- negó el elfo como si fuera una blasfemia el siquiera pensarlo- Si alguien carente de nexos legítimos con la familia Black quisiera entrar aquí, o sería redirigido o sería destrozado- puntualizó con extrema seriedad.

\- Debe de poder hacerse algo

\- Me temo que no señora Tonks, de hecho usted está en una posición delicada al no portar su anillo Black- observó el elfo mirando a la mujer de cabellera castaña obscura.

Andrómeda torció el gesto ante eso.

\- Renuncié a ese derecho hace muchos años- respondió con firmeza acariciando su anillo de bodas que siempre llevaba en su anular.

\- Entonces temo que deberá abandonar este lugar de inmediato, las barreras están agitadas y sería imposible prever su comportamiento- dijo el elfo.

\- Si realmente hay peligro, puedo darle otro anillo familiar o algo así ¿no?- comentó Hermione comenzando a preocuparse.

\- No, el anillo de la familia es único e irremplazable…

\- Podría regresarte el tuyo entonces- intervino Narcisa extrayendo de su túnica un elegante anillo planteado con un espléndido diamante de carbonito negro con el emblema de los Black.

Su hermana mayor la miró con emociones encontradas.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Recuerdo que lo dejé en el escritorio de nuestro padre cuando me marché…

\- Lo recuperé antes de que él pudiera destruirlo- sonrió la otra con tristeza- Tenía la esperanza de que regresaras con nosotros…luego solamente fue un recuerdo tuyo y ahora parece que es hora de regresártelo- explicó ofreciéndole la alianza.

\- Cissy- una traicionera lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la mujer Tonks nee Black.

\- ¿Lo aceptas Meda?- inquirió la rubia conteniendo sus propias lágrimas pues había sido realmente doloroso haber perdido a su hermana años atrás y hacía apenas unos cuantos años que comenzaron a tratar de sanar ese vínculo.

La otra tomó la joya colocándola en su dedo índice izquierdo como si nunca se la hubiese quitado, el lugar la reconoció al instante y la magia se reacomodó dándole la bienvenida como la mujer Black que era. Draco miró hacia otro lado para darles algo de privacidad y Hermione debió de pensar lo mismo pues sus miradas se cruzaron en el camino.

\- Así que venir aquí fue inútil, no servirá de cuartel de emergencia- suspiró Draco cambiando de tema.

Las otras tres asintieron con algo de decepción, pero de pronto el sonido musical de un timbre resonó por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hermione desconcertada ya que se suponía que el lugar era imposible de encontrar.

\- La puerta Ama- reverenció Ulfric- Tal parece que una tal Bellatrix Lestrange solicita entrar- informó dubitativamente, según los registros esa mujer estaba muerta.

Todos se tensaron al instante, eso era algo que definitivamente no se esperaban. Hermione sacó su varita dispuesta a pelear, si acaso a tener un duelo a muerte.

\- No viene a pelear- la detuvo Narcisa con calma- Su anillo debió indicarle de nuestra presencia aquí, pero no puede entrar a menos que la cabeza de la familia se lo permita. Además aquí no podrá atacarnos aunque lo intente, la magia del lugar nos impide hacernos daño- aclaró igual de confundida por la aparición de su hermana.

\- ¿A qué viene entonces? ¿A charlar?- intervino Draco también aferrando su varita, esa mujer casi había matado a su madre y a él mismo.

\- No lo sé, hace mucho que las cosas que hace Bella dejaron de tener sentido- comentó Meda tensando su postura- Lo mejor será irnos- agregó.

Hermione no se movió y miró a Narcisa.

\- ¿Segura que no podrá atacarnos?- le preguntó sin querer correr riesgos.

\- Hasta ella tendrá que obedecer a la Magia- asintió la rubia entrelazando sus dedos con ligero nerviosismo.

\- No estarás pensando…

\- Lo pienso Malfoy- aclaró Hermione cortando al chico.

Éste frunció su ceño.

\- ¿Estás demente? Todavía no estás lista para enfrentarla, además podría ser una trampa y todo lo que has logrado se desmoronaría- razonó Draco con preocupación.

\- Todo indica que éste es territorio neutral, ninguno de nosotros podrá atacarse entre sí según entiendo- dijo- No podemos pedir refuerzos por las mismas guardias de sangre, así que considero que una charla podría resultar 'esclarecedora'- sugirió guardando su varita como si ya lo hubiera decidido.

\- Me niego- bufó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-No pregunté tu opinión- debatió ella dedicándole una mirada cargada de autoridad.

El joven Malfoy no se dejó intimidar.

\- No arriesgaré a mi madre de esta manera- soltó.

\- Esa es tu decisión, quien guste retirarse es libre de hacerlo- declaró mirando a las otras dos mujeres presentes.

\- Hijo, no pasará nada- su madre trató de calmar al chico tomándolo del brazo, pero éste se apartó sin dejar de ver a la castaña con reto- Lo mejor será que todos los Black estemos en esta 'charla'- agregó tratando de contener su propio nerviosismo.

Los dos jóvenes ignoraron el comentario de tan sumidos que estaban en su duelo de miradas, gris contra gris, ninguno de los cuales se daría por vencido fácilmente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Cissy - comentó Andrómeda al ver que la tensión comenzaba a aumentar entre los jóvenes.

Draco pareció escuchar eso último y sus hombros se destensaron ligeramente, luego su mirada perdió esa fiereza que azoraba a la castaña. Entonces ella vio su resignación y lo tomó como la señal que esperaba.

\- Hazla pasar Ulfric- ordenó Hermione apartando también su mirada.

Los cuatro se posicionaron un poco más cerca el uno del otro por si acaso, Draco colocándose ligeramente frente a su madre y a un lado de Hermione, dejando a Andrómeda al otro lado de la joven.

Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, la conocida figura de una siniestra pelinegra hizo aparición portando una de sus retorcidas sonrisas en su esquelético rostro.

\- Familia- declaró como acariciando la palabra con rencor- Tiene mucho que no teníamos una reunión así- soltó mirando a la castaña con ironía, luego se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar con toda la confianza del mundo.

\- ¿A qué has venido?- espetó Draco con hostilidad.

\- A conocer a la nueva Cabeza de la familia Black desde luego- confesó divertida- Parece que el destino conspiró para que llegáramos a este punto ¿no lo crees Hermione?- preguntó sonriendo con perversidad, su amarillenta dentadura no la favorecía en lo absoluto.

La aludida no respondió.

\- ¿Qué sucedió contigo Bella?- fue la mujer de cabellera dorada quien habló.

La pelinegra miró a su hermana menor con una mueca amarga.

\- Absolutamente nada Cissy, sencillamente yo sí tuve el valor de mantenerme fiel al Señor Tenebroso hasta el final, algo en lo que tú fallaste al igual que tu traidor hijo- escupió mirando a Draco con desprecio.

Narcisa la miró con angustia y dolor.

\- Trataste de matarnos Bella, a nosotras, tus hermanas…- señaló su otra hermana sin poder contenerse.

\- Oh Meda- la miró ahora a ella- Sigues siendo una ingenua, claro que traté de matarlas pero con el único fin de limpiar nuestro apellido- explicó sin mostrarse alterada.

\- Ese apellido ya no es tuyo- intervino Hermione con firmeza.

Bellatrix la miró a los ojos examinando el nuevo tono acerado que portaba, el mismo que veía en el espejo y el mismo que tenía todo Black.

\- Ah sí, ahora es tuyo al parecer- bufó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- Correcto, por lo que seré yo quien se encargue de limpiarlo. Empezando por ti- declaró.

\- Realmente es una pena que reclamaras los títulos Black, porque cuando te mate, acabaré con ese apellido definitivamente- soltó con fingida pena- Después de todo, tanto Draco como el pequeño híbrido también morirán- agregó con una risita perversa.

\- ¡Eres una maldita!- la mujer Tonks sacó su varita lanzándole una maldición pero la magia no se manifestó como normalmente pasaría.

Bellatrix ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, conocía bien las reglas del lugar.

\- No importa lo que pasa pero si muero, al menos te llevaré conmigo, eso no lo dudes- intervino Hermione sin dejarse intimidar.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Cada vez que veo tu rostro, recuerdo claramente tus gritos frenéticos cuando te torturé en aquella ocasión, cuando marqué tu brazo con mi daga…eso me ayuda a dormir por las noches- rio la otra provocando que la más joven tensara su mandíbula.

Hermione también recordaba claramente esa noche.

\- ¿A eso vienes? ¿A tratar de intimidarnos?- intervino Draco rápidamente.

\- En lo absoluto, más bien vengo a devolver esto- de su túnica sacó un relicario a lo que la castaña ahogó una exclamación- Lo recuperé de nuestro último encuentro y creí educado regresarlo a su dueña- dijo ofreciendo la joya con un mal habido aire de inocencia.

Nadie se movió.

\- No lo toques- aconsejó Draco acercándose un paso más a la castaña.

\- Tranquilo sobrino, no le hice nada- pero Hermione no hizo ademán de recibirlo- Bien, lo dejaré aquí para que puedan examinarlo a detalle- dijo poniéndolo en la mesita de centro, luego se puso de pie- Quisiera quedarme a tomar el té, pero soy una persona muy ocupada. Mantener sus expectativas sobre mi maligna presencia es algo demandante- bromeó cruelmente.

\- Todavía puedes hacer lo correcto y rendirte….- musitó la castaña en un intento de frenar lo que se avecinaba.

La pelinegra le dedicó una mirada condescendiente.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses niña, no tengo consciencia a la cual puedas apelar, ni corazón- la cortó bruscamente, luego miró a sus hermanas una última vez- Nos veremos pronto- agregó.

Luego soltó una macabra risa que heló la sangre de los demás mientras ella daba media vuelta para irse de la sala, y luego de la Fortaleza Black.

Ese definitivamente sería recordado como una de los momentos más extraños en la vida de Hermione Black, la próxima vez que viera a Bellatrix habría mucha sangre y pocas palabras.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿No se supone que ya deberíamos saber de Hermione y de Andrómeda?- preguntó Ron omitiendo intencionalmente a los dos Malfoy que iban con ellas.

Harry suspiró mirando la quieta chimenea con preocupación.

\- Tal vez estén asegurando el lugar, por lo que sabemos de la familia Black, adoraban las artes obscuras- sugirió apelando a su lógica.

\- O tal vez Malfoy mostró su verdadera cara, ¡necesitamos ir allá!- soltó el pelirrojo de golpe mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flú, pero su amigo lo detuvo aferrando su mano con fuerza aunque sin llegar a lastimarlo.

\- No sabes qué pasará si tratamos de seguirlos Ron, puede ser peligroso.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo nos detenemos por eso?- cuestionó el ojiazul mirando a su mejor amigo con reto.

\- Desde que nos convertimos en adultos- regañó el joven auror recordando que muchas veces su amigo seguía comportándose como aquél adolescente que se lanzaba al peligro sin importarle lo demás- Enviaré un patronus para preguntar por la situación- agregó.

Dicho eso, el nuevo Lord Potter conjuró a su brillante ciervo de orgullosa cornamenta mandando un mensaje dirigido a Hermione.

Pasaron unos angustiantes minutos hasta que una delicada águila plateada arribó a la sala y abrió su pico frente a los dos hombres.

\- Todo está bien, por desgracia la Fortaleza Black no admitirá visitas. Nos quedaremos esta noche haciendo preparativos; mañana hablaremos- dijo la clara voz de Andrómeda Tonks.

Los aludidos se miraron con duda, más porque no había sido Hermione la que les respondió. Presentían que algo había pasado y se los estaban ocultando.

El águila de esfumó en el aire.

\- No creo que tengamos más opción que esperar- resolvió Harry finalmente.

\- No me gusta- negó su amigo con terquedad.

\- A mí me parece una buena idea Ronald- intervino una tercera voz.

Luna Lovegood entró en la sala con una de sus etéreas sonrisas y con una dorada bata de dormir. Había decidido quedarse un tiempo en el refugio debido a su más reciente investigación, y por clara insistencia de su novio ante el peligro que asechaba afuera.

\- Luna- la saludó el pelirrojo con algo de sorpresa al verla ahí.

\- Harry, creo que Ginny te estaba buscando porque pasé por su cuarto y vi muchos guardops pegados a su puerta- comentó la rubia casualmente.

El ojiverde tomó esa como su señal de retirada, claramente la mujer quería algo de privacidad con su novio y él se la daría con gusto.

\- Gracias Luna, hasta mañana Ron- se despidió saliendo del lugar sin pensarlo dos veces.

La pareja se quedó sola.

\- Nada de lo que digas me impediría tratar de ir a comprobar que Hermione y Andrómeda está realmente bien- declaró el hombre cruzándose de brazos, no era tan despistado y sabía que su novia trataría de disuadirlo.

\- Te amo- esa dos sencillas palabras desarmaron a Ron por completo, su gesto se suavizó y descruzó sus brazos relajando su postura. Era como si una ola de paz lo hubiese invadido y fuera incapaz de resistirse.

\- También yo te amo- respondió con sinceridad, era la única respuesta que tenía.

La inefable sonrió con dicha, eso era lo que quería escuchar de sus labios desde hacía tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en guardarle tanto rencor a Draco Malfoy?- pregunto ella de la nada, el otro se extrañó por el brusco cambio de tema.

\- Porque es Malfoy, una tramposa y cobarde serpiente- respondió con un tono de obviedad.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser eso, si es que alguna vez lo fue- objetó ella tomando de la mano al hombre para sentarse en uno de los sillones- Actualmente Draco Malfoy tiene muchos snarlocks a su alrededor y siguen en aumento; no pasará mucho para que algo grande suceda, deberás tratar de aceptarlo- dijo tranquilamente.

La ira bulló en el interior de Ron.

\- ¿Aceptarlo?- inquirió irritado- Después de todo lo que hizo no se lo merece, si la situación fuera al revés, el hurón ya me hubiera maldecido- gruñó.

La rubia solamente sonrió con gentileza.

\- Al contrario Ronald, si fuera al revés él trataría de tolerarte. Sé que nunca serán amigos, pero puedes demostrar tu generosidad perdonando el pasado. No sé, quizás en un futuro próximo simplemente tengan que soportarse- comentó meditando un poco sobre ese tema.

\- Estaré feliz cuando toda esta locura termine y no tenga que ver a Malfoy en mucho tiempo. No quiero aprender a soportarlo y sabes que no soy una persona generosa- negó.

Luna mantuvo su sonrisa y besó suavemente a su testarudo pelirrojo.

\- Eres un mago con un gran corazón, el tiempo mismo hará que te des cuenta de eso.

Ron la miró como hipnotizado, lo que decía había dejado de tener mucho sentido para él. Su corazón estaba latiendo como loco y sus labios parecían querer repetir la caricia.

\- No sé por qué tardé tanto en amarte- susurró cambiando de tema por completo.

\- Así fue escrito- rio ella divertida por el comentario.

\- No hables de escritos, suficiente tenemos con las profecías- rio el hombre rodeando a su novia con sus brazos- ¿Qué te parece su vamos a mi habitación para que te enseñe algunas de mis jugadas de Quidditch?- sugirió con picardía.

\- ¿Podremos volar en tu cuarto?- preguntó ella con ingenuidad.

\- Volaremos- rio él.

El guardián la levantó con agilidad cargándola en sus brazos para ir directamente a su cuarto, los problemas estaban ahí pero esa noche los ignoraría. La vida, aún la de un mago, era corta y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo no amando a su Luna, debía compensarlo.

Ronald Weasley podía no ser el tipo más brillante del mundo, ni el más valiente o el héroe de todos, sin embargo estaba seguro de tres cosas:

Haría lo que fuera por su familia (incluyendo a Harry y a Hermione desde luego).

Detestaba a los slytherin (sobre todo a Draco Malfoy).

Y esa noche le haría el amor a Luna Lovegood.

Sí, era un tipo de firmes principios y mucha suerte.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _YUKINICKY1.-_ _ **Hola! Muchas gracias, me enfoqué un poco más en la política del mundo mágico en esta sección y finalmente la Magua tomando una decisión más allá de los warlocks. Lo de Harry es cierto, aunque también es un poco despistado para esas cosas. Neville definitivamente ya notó algo ¿no crees?**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Hola, bienvenida de regreso y ciertamente el capítulo trajo consigo un cambio drástico en Hermione. En este capítulo pudimos ver las reacciones de sus padres (tenía que pasar), las de Meda y Cissy respectivamente (no pueden cambiar tan radicalmente porque recordemos que Meda fue desheredada y Narcisa es Lady Malfoy, sí sintieron en cambio de poderes pero no tanto como si siguieran siendo Black sin otras alianzas). Por otro lado, la reacción de Bella no fue tan intensa como suponíamos (los locos no reacciones como se espera) pero la amenaza es clara, quiere matarla a como dé lugar. Draco sigue luchando contra sus nuevas emociones y ahora su madre lo sabe, además Neville no se queda atrás reclamando lo que considera suyo. Gracias y hasta la próxima!**_

 _Viridianasag.-_ _ **No realmente, sé algo del asunto porque me gusta leer e informarme de ese tipo de cosas pero gracias por el cumplido, me alegra que el capítulo resultara lo más realista posible. Claro, Hermione terminó siendo una Black en esta historia (no pude resistirlo)! Gracias y hasta entonces!**_

 _Valery Ryddle.-_ _ **Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y entretenido; precisamente armé esta parte para implicar al gobierno del mundo mágico pues sería incongruente que no interviniera ¿cierto? Al contrario, agradezco el tiempo que dedicas en escribirme, saludos!**_

 _ **P.D. Siendo que eres el review 100 y me gustan las tradiciones, ¿tienes alguna petición en particular?**_

 _Lorena.-_ _ **Hola, agradezco el tiempo que tomaste para leerme, siempre eres bienvenida así como tus sugerencias. Ciertamente lo de la Magia fue un invento total, y la relación entre Draco y Hermione llegará, sólo hay que esperar un poco más. Bellatrix seguramente nos sorprenderá, y Ron ahora tiene ese rol aunque seguiré tu consejo; el sueño de Hermione efectivamente fue algo ideal o imposible, una fantasía a la cual renunció para poder despertar. Saludos!**_

 _Javiera.-_ _ **Bienvenida, cuando llegues a este capítulo quiero que sepas que agradezco cada uno de tus comentarios, siempre es bueno leer críticas constructivas pues me hacen reflexionar y evolucionar como escritora amateur. Espero más de tus comentarios, gracias.**_

 _Liz Malfoy Granger.-_ _ **Hola! Gracias por tu interés, espero leerte pronto con tus comentarios de esta capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	19. Lazos

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Lazos**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _Ya no sé qué hacer…se supone que soy un auror, El-Hombre-Que-Venció…y no puedo hacer nada… ¿acaso así se sentía Dumbledore? ¿Tan impotente?_

 _-H.J.P.-_

…

\- Black- la voz de Draco la sacó de su exhaustivo análisis de la nueva biblioteca de la Fortaleza Black, parecía que esa familia (ahora suya) tenía un sinfín de libros para su deleite.

\- Te he dicho que puedes llamarme Hermione- respondió conteniendo un suspiro.

\- No vuelvas a exponer a mi madre de esa manera- fue su respuesta, seca pero repleta de advertencia.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos sabiendo bien que el hombre ponía la seguridad de su madre ante todo, algo que era admirable aunque un tanto paranoico.

\- Ahora Narcisa es parte de mi familia, nunca la pondría en peligro a propósito- dijo con suavidad.

Draco la miró fijamente convencido de que su declaración era sincera, no obstante algo en su pecho le decía que dijera algo más, que le dijera que tampoco quería que ella se pusiera en peligro…

\- Eso espero- fue lo que salió de su boca y ella le regaló una leve sonrisa.

¿Esperaba algo más?

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¡¿Cómo que hablaron con Lestrange?!- el grito de Harry resonó por todo Grimmauld Place despertando a quien todavía pretendía dormir.

El ojiverde en cuestión estaba visiblemente alterado mirando a su mejor amiga con severidad, a su lado estaba Andrómeda, ambas sentadas frente a la mesa de la cocina junto a Narcisa y Draco quienes tomaban un té matinal con demasiada tranquilidad.

\- Sí, admito que fue algo inesperado…

\- ¡Y peligroso! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Pudo haberlos matados a todos!- siguió el pelinegro sin calmarse en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto escándalo?- reclamó Ginny con gesto malhumorada mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Teddy.

\- A nuestra brillante amiga, le pareció buena idea sentarse a platicar con Lestrange- espetó el ojiverde sin bajar su tono de voz.

\- ¡Abuelita!- el niño se soltó de los brazos de Ginny para lanzarse a los de la mujer Tonks.

\- Hola Teddy- lo saludó la mujer abrazándolo con inmenso cariño.

\- ¿Por qué Harry está gritando?- cuestionó con inocencia.

\- Está un poco alterado- le dijo la aludida con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Un poco?!- el pelinegro volvió a tensarse.

\- No enfrente de Teddy- la pelirroja lo codeó sin comprender muy bien cuál era el problema.

\- ¿Qué no enfrente de Teddy? Nada como lo que hicimos anoche supongo- rio la soñadora voz de una rubia mientras entraba a la sala con una enorme playera de los Chudley Cannons y Ron de la mano.

\- Buenos días- los saludó Ron solamente vestido con un pantalón de franela y con su cabello totalmente despeinado, era casi como el de Harry pero en anaranjado.

\- Nadie quiere saber los detalles de sus actividades nocturnas- dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto de disgusto, no le interesaba la vida sexual de su hermano en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Segura? Son muy buenos detalles- contestó Luna como si nada a lo que el pelirrojo le dirigió una sonrisita vengativa a su hermana.

\- Sí hermanita, ¿segura que no quieres escucharlos?- inquirió queriendo incomodarla. Ginny miró a Harry en busca de ayuda pero éste seguía envuelto en su furia.

\- Luna, es mejor dejar esos detalles como algo privado, uno más de los misterios de su relación- salvó Hermione con tacto.

\- No lo veo como un misterio, todo mundo llega al mismo proceso de…

\- Es suficiente, mi nieto tiene hambre- intervino Andrómeda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Hablaremos en otro lado Harry- lo contuvo su amiga castaña sin querer regresar a los gritos frente al niño.

\- Yo me encargo de Potter, ustedes desayunen algo- se incorporó Draco con una sorprendente amabilidad luego de haber escuchado los gritos de éste.

\- Sin pelear- advirtió Ginny tomando asiento en una de las sillas del desayunador e instando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo ante la escéptica mirada de ésta.

\- Trataré de no lastimar a tu novio, Zanahoria- asintió el rubio con burla ya camino a otra habitación.

Harry apretó sus dientes pero siguió al otro sin hacer más comentarios, quería una explicación sin importar quién se la diese.

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Malfoy?- inquirió el otro casi en un gruñido.

\- Mi 'querida' tía Bellatrix fue a la Fortaleza Black para charlar con la 'familia', aunque solamente trató de intimidarnos- explicó casualmente, viéndolo en retrospectiva había sido una reunión muy extraña.

\- ¡Fue peligroso! ¡Pudo atacarlos!

\- La magia del lugar nos impide atacarnos entre nosotros por mucho que lo deseemos, además estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad- dijo retando al otra a dudar de su capacidad como duelista.

\- ¡¿Para secundar a tu tía o para proteger a las demás?!- espetó el ojiverde en tono acusatorio.

Eso hizo que el rubio tensara su postura y le enviara una gélida mirada a su interlocutor, atrás había quedado su pose relajada.

\- A estas alturas, creí que la respuesta era obvia Potter- soltó con amargura.

Harry lo miró con dureza durante unos segundos más pero luego emitió un sonoro suspiro y relajó su propia postura.

\- Tiene razón Malfoy, lo lamento- se disculpó pasando una mano por su indomable cabellera y bajando su tono- Es sólo que me preocupo demasiado, las cosas están delicadas…debiste haber impedido ese encuentro- añadió mucho más calmado.

\- Traté de hacerlo, pero sabes que Black es demasiado terca- soltó con una sonrisita, había aceptado la disculpa del otro como si nada.

Ante la mención del apellido, Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Es Hermione- dijo.

\- Ahora es Black- replicó el otro- En fin, lo que sí logré impedirle fue el que conservara esto- le dijo mostrándole un pequeño relicario dorado- Bellatrix se lo regresó, al parecer lo perdió en una de sus peleas; pero no me da confianza que Black lo tenga- explicó ante el gesto confundido del otro.

\- Entiendo- asintió tomando el objeto para examinarlo con algunos hechizos detectores que sabía- No parece que tenga maldiciones o hechizos, pero lo analizaré a fondo- agregó guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su túnica.

\- Tengo que ir con Black a Hogwarts, necesitamos algunas cosas del castillo- agrego el ojigris.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- En unos días- respondió.

\- Tengan cuidado, envíen un patronus si algo sucede- accedió el otro sabiendo bien que sólo estaba siendo informado, es decir, no se lo estaban preguntando.

El otro asintió saliendo de la biblioteca sin más.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Terminando con el desayuno, Hermione decidió recostarse unos minutos en su cuarto, por alguna razón se sentía agotada, muy probablemente por su encuentro de anoche.

Entró a su habitación aunque lo primero que hizo no fue irse a la cama sino encarar su espejo…parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había visto su reflejo, sin embargo sabía que no había sido realmente tanto tiempo y, pese a ello, ya no era la misma.

En esa ocasión no era que no se reconociera, al contrario, se veía mucho más sana y relajada que antes; la cuestión era que había cambiado, y por propia voluntad. El nuevo color acerado de sus ojos significaba mucho más que un simple cambio físico, era una señal de renacimiento tanto para ella misma como para todos los Black.

Al haber aceptado ese ancestral legado, también había aceptado cargar con todos sus pecados, es decir, ya no podía decir que ella no era parte de tantos años de odio y de repudio, porque ahora lo era. Era parte de los Black le pesara a quien le pesara.

Ahora poseía las memorias de la familia, sus vivencias y tragedias, así que era su responsabilidad tratar de redimir todo el mal que habían hecho empezando por la actual amenaza llamada Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Ese había sido su compromiso ante la Magia a cambio de la oportunidad de sanar a su sociedad y salvar a sus seres queridos.

No se arrepentía de esa decisión, no obstante extrañaba sus cálidos ojos color marrón que su padre le heredara y con los que se sentía capaz de transmitir cariño, porque con esos ojos grises no podía evitar sentir frío al verse a sí misma.

Un frío inherente a los Black que ni siquiera Andrómeda había podido dominar, que Bellatrix emanaba con crueldad, que Sirius tuvo desde que lo conoció, que Narcisa ostentaba con cierto orgullo, que Tonks siempre trató de ocultar, que Draco le transmitía cada vez que la miraba, y que, afortunadamente, Teddy no poseía.

Sin embargo, ahora era ella quien portaba esa misma mirada y sabía que todos eran conscientes de ello pues cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, los otros apartaban los suyos ocultando un ligerísimo escalofrío.

Dolía…pero era irremediable.

Dejó de observarse y decidió utilizar las últimas de sus fuerzas para hacer algo que debía hacerse.

Caminó con resolución hacia una de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place, una en las que nadie entraba y no porque estuviese prohibido sino porque no les interesaba lo que había dentro.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad y entró al cuarto colocándose justo frente al tapiz que retrataba a toda la familia Black desde el inicio de su dinastía.

Los nombres eran variados y muchos repetidos por generaciones, ahí figuraba Walburga con Orión de donde solamente se distinguía el nombre de Regulus pues el de Sirius había sido quemado; de Druella y Cygnus salían tres líneas doradas, una quemada, otra unida a Lucius Malfoy con Draco al final, y la última…estaba vacía, no quemada sino vacante, el nombre de Bellatrix se había borrado como si jamás hubiera existido.

La mujer estiró su mano dispuesta a tocar ese nuevo espacio en blanco, su magia la 'empujaba' a ello…

\- ¿Estás segura de querer hacer eso?- preguntó una voz rompiendo con el silencio.

La castaña se sorprendió por el sonido y se giró para mirar el pálido rostro de Draco quien la observaba con algo parecido a la pena mezclada con la frustración.

\- ¿Hacer qué?- inquirió ella sin entender la pregunta.

El rubio enarcó una de sus cejas con elegancia.

\- Por si lo olvidaste, también 'sentí' cuando la Magia te juzgó. Sé lo que implica tu nuevo apellido, tus ojos…- ahí hizo una breve pausa- Así que te lo pregunto de nuevo ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?- dijo.

Ella se puso seria y tornó la vista hacia el tapiz.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás- declaró como respuesta.

\- Aún puedes evitar que tu nombre aparezca ahí- la detuvo el otro colocándose a su lado también con la vista fija en el tapiz, específicamente donde estaba inscrito su nombre- Cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, hubo muchas veces en las que deseé que mi nombre nunca hubiera estado aquí, que nunca me hubiera perseguido el peso de mis apellidos, todavía ahora pienso en que sería mejor quemar mi nombre para siempre…- confesó frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione lo miró de reojo detectando una piza de anhelo en su voz, otra prueba de que su antiguo compañero era un ser humano como todos, y que sentía tanto alegría como pena.

\- Sé que un día arreglaremos lo que está roto- comentó ella a lo que él la miró girando su rostro.

\- Quizás tú puedas hacerlo- respondió sin transmitir sentimiento alguno, su rostro era de piedra.

\- Lo haremos los dos- corrigió al tiempo que nuevamente encaraba el tapiz para finalmente colocar la palma de su mano sobre éste.

El cuarto vibró debido a la magia y, poco a poco, el nombre de Hermione Jean Black apareció donde antes estaba el de Bellatrix pero sin conexión alguna con otro miembro cercano sino que se unió a las raíces mismas del árbol identificándola como una nueva línea y la más reciente Cabeza de esa ancestral familia.

Luego apartó su mano y se fue de la habitación sin notar cómo el rubio se quedaba mirando el nuevo nombre con lo que alguien podría confundir peligrosamente con esperanza.

Ahora ella era una Black, una nueva luz en su obscuridad.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Caminó por toda la casa en su busca pero no la encontraba, lo cual parecía imposible dado que se suponía que ella menos que nadie debía salir de ese lugar.

Decidió buscar nuevamente en el primer piso de la casa cuando, de la nada, escuchó una suave melodía que no reconoció en lo absoluto pero que parecía agradable hasta para su poco instruido oído musical (culpaba a su madre por escuchar a Celestina Warnick todo el tiempo). Casi por instinto, buscó el origen del sonido y llegó frente a una puerta cerrada, no recordaba haber visto ese cuarto pero abrió la puerta sin importarle tocar primero.

Adentro, la música se detuvo de golpe y Draco Malfoy lo miró con irritación, el rubio se encontraba sentado en un banquillo frente a lo que parecía ser un gran piano de cola, su color era caoba y se veía extremadamente antiguo. Sin ser un genio, el pelirrojo dedujo que ese era el instrumento que producía la música de antes y que el slytherin era quien lo tocaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ron?- otra voz lo sacó de sus contemplaciones y el hombre encontró a su mejor amiga sentada en un amplio sillón con un libro entre sus manos.

Ante eso, frunció el ceño notoriamente pues algo no le gustaba de ese cuadro.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó ignorando al otro hombre a propósito.

Su amiga lo miró analíticamente y asintió dejando su libro casi con pena, luego miró al rubio.

\- Volveré- le dijo a lo que el aludido asintió sin mirarla.

Ese intercambio desconcertó aún más al pelirrojo, definitivamente algo no le agradaba.

La mujer lo pasó de largo para salir de la habitación a lo que él la siguió sin hablar hasta que llegaron al cuarto de la mujer donde cerraron la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la castaña tomando asiento en una de las dos sillas del lugar.

El otro no la imitó sino que únicamente clavo su azul mirada en ella.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- cuestionó sin poder contenerse más, claramente se refería a la escena que había 'interrumpido'.

\- Tendrás que ser más específico- le dijo ella de vuelta mirándolo con sus nuevos ojos plateados. Ron se sintió incómodo por el peso familiar en esa mirada desconocida pero continuó.

\- ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy en ese lugar?

\- Evidentemente estaba tratando de leer un poco mientras él tocaba el piano- soltó como si no terminara de entender la pregunta si la respuesta era tan obvia- Si eso es todo lo que ibas a decirme…- inició pero él la cortó.

\- ¿Por qué?- insistió tratando de expresar lo incoherente que le parecía la situación.

\- La música me relaja, y él toca bastante bien- explicó comenzando a perder su gesto tranquilo. Porque justo esa tarde había decidido tomarse unas horas para tranquilizar su mente, pero ahora uno de sus dos mejores amigos la había interrumpido sin una razón aparente.

El hombre de pecas compuso un gesto de incredulidad e indignación, cómo era posible que su mejor amiga no comprendiera su verdadera pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacías sola con Malfoy?- espetó con mayor brusquedad.

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña para fruncir el ceño.

\- He pasado bastante tiempo a solas con él, entrenamos juntos por si no lo recuerdas- respondió con severidad.

\- Por necesidad- alegó- Pero ahora pareciera que pasas tu tiempo con él de manera voluntaria- agregó con reproche.

\- Si así fuera ¿qué tiene de malo?- replicó ella cruzándose de brazos, pese a los años Ron seguía poseyendo la infalible habilidad de irritarla.

El rostro del pecoso se tornó rojo de ira.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!- su voz se elevó- Te diré qué tiene de malo: ¡él es un mortífago y un asesino! ¡No debes fraternizar con el enemigo!- espetó.

Sus argumentos molestaron aún más a la mujer quien recordó que había dicho algo muy parecido cuando fue al Baile de Navidad con Víktor Krum.

\- Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso- respondió con una peligrosa frialdad que el otro no detectó a tiempo.

\- Harry puede haberse cegado, pero yo nunca olvidaré que por personas como Malfoy, Fred está muerto y ahora Percy también- replicó sin gritar pero con evidente furia y dolor.

Ante la mención de esos dos pelirrojos, el semblante de la mujer se suavizó un poco pues comprendía el dolor de su amigo. Era duro aprender a perdonar, especialmente si había tanto daño de por medio, no obstante ellos debían hacerlo si querían lograr algo, ellos debían ser las mejores personas. Así que se puso de pie y tomó a su amigo del hombro como queriendo consolarlo de alguna manera.

\- Debes comprender que él también sufrió mucho y fue una víctima más de Voldemort…si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Riddle. Además, Draco ya no es el mismo de antes, y lo ha demostrado en varias ocasiones ¿acaso no merece una segunda oportunidad?- inquirió tratando de hacer entrar en razón al otro.

Pero el pelirrojo le sonrió amargamente.

\- ¿Así que ahora es Draco?- reclamó y ella entristeció su mirada, de todo lo dicho eso era lo único que había captado- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? ¿Qué intentas probar?- agregó separándose del agarre de un jalón.

\- ¿Qué dices? No trato de probar nada- negó ella de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando? Primero te haces amiga de Malfoy, luego cambias tus ojos y tu apellido, ¿qué sigue? Dime, ¿tomar el té con Lestrange? Ah perdona, ¡eso ya lo hiciste!- reclamó irracionalmente como reclamándole sus más recientes acciones y culpándola por algo.

Eso lastimó a la otra cuando creyó que ya era inmune a ese tipo de ataques. No podía creer que precisamente él se atreviera a desconfiar de ella luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos; le costaba comprender que su amigo fuera tan temperamental y que muchas veces hablaba sin pensar.

En otro momento, quizás unos días antes, hubiera luchado por contener sus lágrimas pero en ese instante éstas simplemente no trataron de salir de sus ojos, y sintió que eso era un avance para su fortaleza.

Inspiró profundamente sin estar dispuesta a dejarse acusar así.

\- Tal vez sea cierto que he cambiado, pero prefiero eso a ser como tú- alegó con dureza- Porque tú nunca cambiarás Ronald- aclaró queriendo dejarle en claro que no la insultaría más.

Con eso, el ojiazul se quedó conmocionado, casi como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

\- Eso…- trató de decir.

\- Luego de tantos años, si de algo debieras estar seguro es que yo nunca, escúchame bien, nunca los traicionaría- le dijo sin dejarlo hablar- Y si fuera necesario, moriría por ustedes…lo que es más, estoy dispuesta a matar por verlos a salvo a ustedes…así que sí, le enviaré una lechuza a Bellatrix para que tomemos el té y con suerte pueda ponerle veneno- espetó con una fría cólera, luego caminó hasta la puerta y salió de su propio cuarto sin el menor interés de seguir con esa conversación.

El pelirrojo se quedó solo comenzando a sentirse avergonzado por todo lo que había dicho, si alguien era honorable de los dos, esa era Hermione…nunca él.

Nunca él.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Cuando Draco se quedó solo finalmente tuvo tiempo de pensar.

No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en ella…en su rostro, en su cabello, en su voz, en su esencia…parecía que todo le recordaba a ella y cada vez que intentaba sacarla de su mente, sus palabras resonaban por su cabeza: _'Lo haremos los dos'_ decía una y otra vez como una letanía.

Ella se había condenado a compartir sus pecados (al menos los de su familia materna) voluntariamente y con la sincera convicción de redimirlos, de ayudarlo a redimirse…

\- ¿Por qué?- murmuró a la nada.

Por qué lo había hecho, ¿acaso había tanta bondad en su corazón como para eso? Si era así ¿por qué alguien como ella estaba destinada a pasar por tanto sufrimiento? Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con el hecho de ser amiga del Imbécil-Que-Venció y ser arrastrada con él en sus mortales aventuras; ahora ella era la _Elegida_ , la persona que debía matar o morir…

Se levantó del banquillo en donde estaba para mirarse en uno de los espejos de lugar, encaró sus ojos y no pudo evitar relacionarlos con los de ella, con esos malditos ojos…

Apretó su puño y soltó un golpe contra el espejo reduciéndolo a trozos rotos, por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

\- Estás sangrando- la voz de su madre lo tomó por sorpresa y se giró tratando de ocultar su mano herida.

La rubia se acercó a su único hijo tomando la mano sangrante para examinarla con delicadeza, su mirada era suave y, con el amor que sólo una madre podría transmitir, la acarició.

\- No es nada- dijo el hombre restándole importancia.

\- Será mejor que la señorita Weasley lo examine, parece profundo- declaró ella sacando un pañuelo de su túnica para envolver con él la mano del chico.

Draco frunció el ceño, no quería pedirle más ayuda a la Zanahoria ni a nadie que llevara el apellido Weasley.

\- No es…

\- No quiero discutirlo Draco- lo interrumpió ella antes de escuchar la protesta, y él calló, sabía que perdería la discusión si osaba iniciarla- Ahora, ¿qué tienes? Pensé en venir a escuchar tu música un poco pero veo que ya terminó la pieza- inquirió mirándolo a la cara.

\- No es nada- respondió él recuperando su ahora 'vendada' mano.

\- Dudo mucho que hayas roto el espejo por 'nada'- alegó ella con un tono de incredulidad señalando el objeto en cuestión- Y no te atrevas a decir que es el estrés, porque hemos pasado por cosas peores- añadió.

El otro se mantuvo callado por unos segundos mirando a su progenitora fijamente hasta que emitió un suspiro y pasó su mano no herida por su cabellera platinada.

\- No quiero hablar de ello- negó sin realmente querer hacerlo, después de todo no estaba listo.

Narcisa adivinó el tema simplemente por los gestos del otro y le regaló una triste sonrisa.

\- Eventualmente tendrán que hablar- soltó casi al aire.

Él le dedicó una dura mirada.

\- No…

Otra persona entró al cuarto.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- reclamó una furiosa Hermione entrando al lugar con agitación, pero calló al ver los rostros serios de los dos rubios- Eh, lo lamento señora Malfoy, no sabía que…- se disculpó en cuanto reconoció a la mujer.

La aludida le sonrió.

\- Dime Narcisa, después de todo somos familia- declaró a lo que Draco se tensó pero no dijo nada- Mi hijo tuvo un accidente con el espejo y le decía que la señorita Weasley debería revisarlo- confesó como si se disculpara por alguna travesura de su hijo.

El hombre torció el gesto mientras la recién llegada miraba del espejo roto a su mano 'vendada'.

\- Esa debería haber sido la cara de Ron- soltó la castaña recordando su enfado.

Ante eso, el gesto del rubio cambió de indignado a furioso. Si madre lo notó.

\- ¿Qué te dijo la Comadreja?- quiso saber.

\- Supongo que nada de lo que deba sorprenderme…- suspiró- Iré por Ginny- agregó dando media vuelta para salir nuevamente del cuarto.

\- Eso no es…- pero la frase del hombre se quedó a medias cuando la castaña le dirigió una mirada que decía 'rétame y lo pagarás caro'- Como sea- gruñó derrotado.

Ella asintió y salió del lugar.

Narcisa miró a su hijo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisita burlona.

Él bufó.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Pasaron algunos días más en los cuales Draco se dedicó a enseñarle a Hermione todas las maldiciones que sabía y sus respectivos contra hechizos, algo les decía que su tiempo se estaba agotando. Además, el rubio quería que visitaran Hogwarts pronto pero no quería arriesgarse a salir y tener otro encuentro con su tía.

La castaña todavía no estaba lista.

No obstante la vida debía continuar y para los otros era necesario salir.

Fleur iba caminando por el Callejón Diagon con su pequeña hija de la mano mientras miraba atentamente a su alrededor, desde el ataque a la Madriguera se había vuelto en extremo precavida. De hecho, si fuera por ella su hija no saldría de Grimmauld Place en lo absoluto, sin embargo la pequeña había _exigido_ que la llevara a la tienda de su tío George, así que su madre no pudo más que complacerla. Además, Bill estaba en Gringotts por si lo necesitaban aunque realmente no existía un verdadero peligro.

\- Apresúrate _maman_ \- le instó la pequeña con una mirada ansiosa.

La adulta sonrió, su bebé era físicamente parecida a ella pero tenía el espíritu pícaro de Bill, lo cual no era la mejor combinación pero la amaba con locura tal cual era.

Ambas rubias entraron a la famosa tienda de bromas de los Weasley a lo que la menor soltó un gritito de emoción y cierto pelirrojo la identificó de inmediato.

\- Pero si es mi sobrina favorita- saludó George sonriendo ampliamente y dejando que otra persona se encargara de los clientes.

\- También eres mi tío favorito- confesó la niña a lo que su madre la miró con severidad mientras el otro ampliaba aún más su sonrisa, si seguía así su rostro podría partirse.

\- Victorie, ¿qué te he dicho sobre eso?- le increpó la mujer con seriedad.

\- Déjala Fleur, la pequeña sabe cómo manipularnos a todos, más ahora que vivimos juntos. Si hasta Hermione se desvive por complacerla- rio el ojiazul de buena gana mientras la niña sonreía con inocencia y su madre suspiraba con resignación- ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué te gusta de la sección infantil? Será tu regalo por haber venido a visitarme- le propuso el hombre a su sobrina.

\- ¡Sí!- exclamó la aludida corriendo hacia el pasillo indicado.

La francesa la siguió con una mirada preocupada.

\- Estará bien, ¿tú no quieres algo? Tengo unos caramelos de personificación que Bill apreciaría- sugirió levantando sus dos cejas una y otra vez.

\- Te aseguro que no necesitamos eso- respondió la rubia astutamente a lo que el otro soltó una carcajada.

\- Es por eso que eres mi cuñada favorita- declaró amenamente.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

\- Soy tu única cuñada- respondió sin caer en el halago como su hija hacía tan fácilmente.

\- De momento- dijo él- Por cómo van las cosas, Charlie no tardará en atar el nudo- explicó refiriéndose a Charlotte.

\- Sí, tal parece que los Weasley tienen algo por las rubias- asintió la otra divertida.

\- Yo no, soy muy feliz con mi elección chocolate- aclaró el ojiazul hablando de su novia Angelina que tenía la piel morena y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo más, hubo una pequeña explosión dentro de la tienda y un humo color violáceo comenzó a invadir el lugar.

\- ¿Otra vez? Tendré que ponerle un letrero que diga 'No lamer'- declaró George caminando hacia el centro de la conmoción como si ese tipo de incidentes fueran costumbre.

La rubia buscó su hija con la mirada como buena madre aprensiva que era, pero no la vio, así que caminó rumbo al pasillo donde supuestamente estaba, pero nada. El humo comenzó a escocerle los ojos y sacó su varita para tratar de despejar el camino y poder encontrar a su pequeña.

Justo entonces detectó su resplandeciente cabellera rubia saliendo del local rápidamente.

\- ¡Victorie!- la llamó con fuerza pero la niña no se detuvo ni volteó, ante eso, la adulta no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras ella saliendo de la tienda.

Afuera había bastante gente yendo de un lado a otro y miró a todos lados en busca de la niña. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró de golpe y la angustia comenzó a invadirla, a su derecha, detectó el brillo de su cabello y se lanzó tras esa pista.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera descuidado así a su hija? Pensaba cada vez con más angustia.

La infante se escurría hábilmente entre la multitud mientras su madre seguía gritando su nombre pero sin poder darle alcance, temía perderla de vista si eso seguía así.

Fleur no se dio cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía hasta que fue demasiado tarde y la niña entró por un estrecho callejón donde no había nadie, ni siquiera se podía escuchar el bullicio de las personas.

Ahí fue donde finalmente la alcanzó.

\- ¡Victorie!- la tomó del brazo girándola para verla al rostro- ¡No vuelvas a irte así!- regañó soltando un suspiro de alivio al haberla alcanzado.

No obstante, la menor no se inmutó y sus azules ojos permanecieron fijos en la nada.

\- ¿Victorie?- la mujer nuevamente se asustó por el estado de la niña, no era su comportamiento normal.

Súbitamente, una macabra risa resonó por todo el lugar y el ambiente se tornó más frío. Por reflejo, la rubia mayor levantó su varita en posición defensiva colocándose frente a su hija y miró su anillo de reojo. Lo más prudente era huir de ese lugar antes de que algo pasara, nada le importaba más que la seguridad de su bebé.

\- Toujo…- iba a decir cuando un rayo salido de la nada la obligó a detenerse para conjurar un escudo.

\- No tan rápido híbrida- espetó una cruel voz mientras la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange aparecía con su varita en alto.

La niña no se movió ni reaccionó en lo absoluto ante esa aparición.

\- Vete de aquí, Victorie- le dijo su madre sabiendo que estaban en serio peligro pero si lograba distraer a la otra, su hija podría escapar.

\- Creo que la pequeña prefiere quedarse ¿no es así?- inquirió la ojigris acercándose un paso más hacia ellas.

\- Sí- musitó la aludida robóticamente.

Entonces Fleur supo lo que le pasaba a su bebé y su sangre hirvió como nunca antes.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a usar el Imperius en mi hija! ¡Mi hija!- bramó con furia comenzando a ver rojo mientras su sangre de veela luchaba por dominar su ser.

La pelinegra solamente sonrió, adoraba los espectáculos y parecía que estaba a punto de ver uno. Por más patético que fuera.

\- ¿Qué harás al respecto?- preguntó con burla comenzando a juguetear con su varita.

La antigua Delacour soltó un furioso grito y su magia explotó salvajemente transformando parte de su cuerpo en el proceso, sus uñas se volvieron garras y sus ojos pasaron de ser azules a ser violetas. Al no ser una veela completa, es decir, al tener sangre de mago combinada en su sistema, su transformación era parcial como mucho aunque también difícil de controlar.

Bella enarcó sus cejas ante dicha transformación pero no se mostró ni remotamente nerviosa.

\- ¡Libérala!- exigió la otra con una voz chillante que no era la suya.

\- No lo creo- negó la pelinegra a lo que la parte veela se le lanzó encima conjurando una ráfaga de hechizos multicolores.

Éstos fueron bloqueados por la mayor, algunos volaron por el callejón destrozando el piso y las paredes cercanas pero ninguno dando en el blanco. Ante eso, Fleur decidió utilizar su fuerza impactando uno de los costados de la ojigris con sus garras, arrancándole un gran trozo de tela en el proceso.

La afectada miró su túnica arruinada aunque su piel se notaba intacta.

\- Esta túnica me agradaba bastante- soltó la antigua Black decidiendo que era momento de terminar con los juegos.

Tres hechizos salieron de su varita a una velocidad impresionante, el primero fue bloqueado, el segundo fue esquivado pero el tercero chocó contra la rubia mandándola a volar para impactarse contra una de las paredes. Antes de que ésta pudiera recuperarse, otro rayo le provocó una severa agonía arrancándole gritos de dolor que le desgarraron la garganta, y finalmente otro hechizo incrustó sus dos manos en la pared de piedra impidiéndole moverse de ahí.

Sus ojos ahora violáceos comenzaron a regresar a su azul cotidiano y la sangre emanó de su nariz, probablemente tenía heridas internas.

\- Vic…torie…- logró murmurar mirando a su hija aún inmóvil.

No había podido defenderla…le había fallado como madre…

\- Dale mis saludos a Hermione, ¿quieres?- comentó la pelinegra como si nada al tiempo que se acercaba a la niña para tomarla de la mano- Dile que si quiere volver a ver a su preciosa ahijada, ya sabe qué hacer- agregó sonriendo para luego desaparecer sin más.

\- No…no… ¡no!- gritó Fleur sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su garganta casi destrozada pero sin fuerzas para moverse o liberarse. Había visto cómo esa malvada mujer se llevaba a su hija y no pudo hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

Y lloró, lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron.

Así fue como Bill encontró a su esposa minutos después, y soltó un grito agónico cuando no vio a su hija…George se apresuró a liberar a su cuñada del muro, aunque tuvo que destrozar las piedras para lograrlo, proceso que lastimó irremediablemente a la rubia.

\- Victorie…- repitió la mujer al borde de la inconsciencia.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Bill con desesperación mientras tomaba a la mujer entre sus brazos con extrema delicadeza.

Ella lo miró a los ojos reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- Bellatrix…Hermione…- fue lo único que logró decir antes de desmayarse.

Bill miró a su hermano, y éste supo que habría muchos problemas.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Qué rayos pasó?- bramó Ginny cuando le fue llevado el cuerpo malherido de su cuñada.

Bill no se molestó en responder esa pregunta, pero miró a su hermana con determinación.

\- Te la encargo- declaró a punto de irse.

\- Creo que debemos convocar una reunión- intervino George deteniendo al otro y mirándolo con fijeza, sabía que podía cometer una locura y, por más que le doliera lo de su sobrina, debían mantener la cabeza fría.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso, apártate de mi camino- le gruñó el mayor haciéndolo a un lado con brusquedad, nada quedaba de su usual jovialidad.

El lobo interno de Bill gruñía con más fuerza que nunca y deseaba atacar a alguien, lastimar a quien fuera por todo el dolor y la frustración que sentía. Ese mismo instinto fue el que lo condujo hasta la biblioteca donde percibió el aroma de la persona a la cual buscaba.

La joven mujer levantó su vista con sorpresa al ver entrar a un muy alterado Bill, su normalmente sonriente rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de rabia.

\- ¿Bill? ¿Qué…?- pero no pudo terminar su pregunta pues el hombre se lanzó contra ella como para embestirla, la castaña reaccionó por instinto y saltó a un lado provocando que el cuerpo del hombre colisionara contra un librero, mismo que fue destrozado.

En ese momento, George entró acompañado de Ron y de Charlie, los tres se veían preocupados.

\- ¡Bill, detente!- exclamó Charlie con fuerza pero el aludido se incorporó y buscó a Hermione con la mirada.

Cuando la ubicó, nuevamente se lanzó contra ella pero George se interpuso entre ambos deteniendo su 'ataque' mientras los otros dos lo tomaban de los brazos para contenerlo.

\- ¡Tranquilízate hermano!- le gritó George con el ceño fruncido, no había sonrisa alguna en su cara.

La castaña miraba la escena sin terminar de comprender lo que sucedía, no entendía por qué Bill parecía querer atacarla… ¿Dónde estaba Fleur? Para que ese hombre se comportara así quería decir que algo muy grave había pasado…

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó comenzando a preocuparse.

Ron le dirigió una triste mirada pero ella se negó a mirarlo, en cambió miró a George en busca de una respuesta.

El pelirrojo, de espaldas a ella, percibió su mirada y se dio la vuelta para encararla, luego abrió la boca para hablar.

\- ¡Se la llevó!- soltó Bill antes que nadie- ¡Se la llevó!- repitió tratando de soltarse del agarre pero sus hermanos resistieron.

'¿A quién? ¿Quién se llevó a quién?' fue lo que pensó la mujer de inmediato.

\- Lestrange se llevó a Victorie- confesó el gemelo con infinito pesar.

Entonces el mundo de la castaña se derrumbó…su corazón pareció ser estrujado pues le dolió como nunca, aunque mucho más que tristeza sintió ira y apretó sus puños casi hasta hacer sangrar sus palmas.

Sus metálicos ojos se tornaron tan gélidos que ella misma percibió que su magia comenzaba a emitir un aura distinta y peligrosa. Su rostro se endureció y miró el gesto desesperado de Bill comprendiéndolo a la perfección.

\- ¿Fleur?- preguntó casi con miedo porque sabía que la parte veela moriría antes de permitir que tocaran a su bebé.

\- Ginny la está atendiendo- comentó Charlie en voz queda.

Con eso, la ojigris salió de la biblioteca sin agregar nada más y caminó hacia el cuarto designado como enfermería temporal. Ahí encontró a una estresada pelirroja revisando a la inconsciente rubia, a una lado estaba Molly observando todo con evidente angustia, su cara tenía rastros de lágrimas.

La recién llegada enarboló su varita sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Enervarte- conjuró en dirección a Fleur quien abrió sus ojos de golpe soltando una exclamación de dolor.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!- le reclamó Ginny a punto de realizar otro hechizo para calmar a su paciente, no obstante no fue lo bastante rápida y la castaña la arrojó contra la pared con su propia magia.

Molly miró a Hermione con confusión y miedo pero no se movió de su posición, parecía estar paralizada.

Por su parte, Fleur miró a todos lados con frenetismo tratando de incorporarse pero su dolor era grande y Hermione fue a su lado para encararla.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- fue lo único que preguntó, era evidente a qué se refería.

La castaña sabía que si Bellatrix se había llevado a su ahijada era solamente para tenderle una trampa, por lo cual debió de dejarle algún mensaje a Fleur.

La mujer de cabello dorado apretó su mandíbula para contener un grito de dolor y luego abrió su boca.

\- Que…tú ya…sabías qué…hacer…- logró articular con dificultad al tiempo que un hilillo de sangre escurría por sus labios.

Ginny se incorporó de un salto hechizando a su cuñada para que regresara a dormir de inmediato o sus heridas podrían complicarse más, luego miró a la castaña con furia.

\- ¡¿Qué..?!- pero la pregunta quedó en el aire porque la aludida ya salía por la puerta sin esperar nada más.

Hermione prácticamente corrió hasta llegar al cuarto de Harry donde tuvo que utilizar todo su repertorio de hechizos para quitar las guardias que tenía puestas como buen auror paranoico que era.

La buena noticia era que su amigo no estaba en la casa, la mala era que sin duda alguna tenía una alarma que ya le habría notificado acerca del 'allanamiento' e iría para allá de inmediato.

Debía apresurarse.

No le importó desordenar todo el lugar, reducirlo a cenizas si era necesario, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba dentro de una gaveta del baúl escolar de su amigo, un lugar en el que realmente no se le hubiese ocurrido buscar sino estuviese tan desesperada como actualmente estaba.

Estiró su mano con precaución para tocar su relicario, aquél que sus padres le regalaran para su cumpleaños pasado y que se 'perdió' durante el duelo en el cementerio; desde que Bellatrix se lo había regresado supo que sus intenciones definitivamente no eran nobles, y por ello permitió que Draco se lo entregara a Harry sin protestar, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Justo cuando el frío metal de la joya hizo contacto con su piel, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe revelando a un agitado Harry Potter con varita en alto.

\- ¡Hermione!- la reconoció con sorpresa y alivio, no obstante la aludida no dudó ni un segundo más y se colocó el relicario en su cuello sintiendo una familiar succión en el centro del estómago.

Pese a todo no tuvo miedo porque, a donde quiera que fuese, iría con su ahijada y eso era lo único que le interesaba. Jamás existió ni un atisbo de duda en que ella haría lo que fuese por recuperar a Victorie sana y salva, incluso hacer lo que Bellatrix quería.

Al 'aterrizar' se estabilizó rápidamente tomando una posición defensiva, no era ingenua y la otra no era justa, así que se esperaba un ataque sorpresa, pero no pasó nada.

Segundos después, examinó su entorno identificando que estaba en lo que parecía ser una cueva oculta tras una cascada, la cortina de agua permitía entrar algo de luz y generaba un ruido atronador. Fuera de eso no había señales de otra presencia, al menos no la de Bellatrix o la hubiese detectado; aunque quizás Victorie sí se encontrara ahí sino ¿cuál era el punto en traerla a ese lugar?

Caminó con deliberada lentitud lanzando un homun revelio para que le revelara cualquier otra presencia humana del lugar y, con esperanza, obtuvo un rastro. Siguió el ligero humo brillante que la condujo hasta una especie de pozo sellando con una roca y el entendimiento la hizo entrar en pánico.

\- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!- exclamó quitando la roca de golpe y mirando hacia el interior del pozo donde una aterrorizada niña se cubrió los ojos por esa súbita entrada de luz- ¡Victorie!- la llamó tratando de aplicar otro hechizo levitador pero no funcionó.

\- ¡Madrina!- clamó la menor al reconocerla, no se veía herida.

La castaña se apresuró a transformar otra roca en una larga cuerda dejándola caer al fondo del pozo e intentó que ésta se enredara alrededor de la pequeña, pero no pasó nada. Tal parecía que su magia no funcionada a esa profundidad.

Agitó nuevamente su varita y ató la soga a la pared de piedra, luego ella se aseguró como mejor pudo y comenzó a entrar en el pozo.

\- Aguanta cariño, ya voy por ti- le dijo bajando con mucho cuidado hasta que tocó el fondo y la pequeña saltó sobre ella apresándola en un poderoso abrazo.

Hermione no hizo menos y la estrechó con fuerza comprobando de paso que no estuviera herida.

\- Tuve miedo madrina- sollozó la menor dejando libres sus lágrimas.

\- Ya estoy contigo, estás a salvo- le dijo la adulta- ¿Estás bien?- agregó separándose de ella para examinar su rostro.

La rubia solamente se veía asustada y con rastros de lágrimas en su tierno rostro, pero intacta.

\- Eso creo…- asintió la niña- Estaba con…el tío George…luego vi dulces…hubo humo…y de pronto estaba…aquí…- explicó entre llanto volviendo a ocultar su rostro en el cuerpo de su madrina.

Internamente, la castaña agradeció que la pequeña no hubiese visto nada, menos aún a la demente bruja que osó llevársela; de todos los males ese era el menor a su parecer.

\- Volvamos a casa, tus papás están muy preocupados por ti- declaró cargándola y liberándose de la soga para tomar su anillo.

No hubo respuesta tan sólo otro sollozo y esa fue la única señal que necesitó para pronunciar las palabras que activaron su traslador llevándolas de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

No importaba nada, las consecuencias de haberse puesto ese relicario o los planes de Bellatrix, su propia seguridad o que no hubiera examinado la cueva ni preocupado por ubicarla en un mapa, nada importaba. Nada más que el tener a su ahijada entre sus brazos y saberla viva.

Lo demás era irrelevante.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Tuve un viaje inesperado y me fue imposible actualizar hasta ahora, espero no se hayan olvidado de la historia y me regalen algún comentarios.**_

 _AnaRadcliffe.-_ _ **Hola! Gracias como siempre por tu retroalimentación, muchas cosas están sucediendo sobre todo con la variedad de personajes involucrado…¿el beso? Mmm es algo para lo que espero no falte mucho aunque no se dio en este capítulo. Saludos!**_

 _Jaaaviera.-_ _ **Hola, sé que la relación entre Neville y Hermione no parece ser la más fuerte, sin embargo creo que en momento de tanto estrés suceden este tipo de cosas, se toman decisiones apresuradas y luchamos por aferrarnos a prácticamente cualquier cosa que nos dé soporte. La idea que planteas me agrada, tomaré tu palabra. Saludos y gracias por tus comentarios!**_

 _YUKINICKY1.-_ _ **Hola! Sí, desaparecí un tiempo pero ya estoy de regreso y hasta el final del camino; agradezco tus buenos deseos y comentarios positivos. Hasta la próxima!**_

 _Viridianasag.-_ _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	20. Interludio: Bella, oh Bella

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Interludio: Bella, oh Bella**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

 _-Toc, Toc_

 _-¿Quién es?_

 _-Avada_

 _-¿Avada qué?_

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _-B.L.B.-_

…

Estaba en medio del jardín de sus abuelos, corría como si no existiera un mañana llevando consigo un largo listón rojo carmín que resaltaba en medio de todo lo verde.

El sol brillaba con fuerza y la calidez de la mañana estaba provocando que unas gotas de sudor perlaran sus sienes, su madre no estaría contenta pero poco le importaba pues en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era llegar al gran sauce que estaba a unos metros de ella.

De pronto, algo colisionó contra su abdomen y se vio derribada sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos vieron con enojo al pequeño cuerpo que estaba encima de ella.

\- ¡Regulus!- riñó tratando de levantarse pero el pequeño se aferró a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¡Bien hecho hermano!- gritó una nueva voz corriendo hacia la aludida para arrebatarle el listón de un fuerte tirón sin que la otra pudiera evitarlo.- ¿Ahora qué dices prima? Los hombres Black definitivamente somos el mejor equipo- rio el niño de cabellera negra obsidiana y chispeantes ojos grises.

\- Digo que no te distraigas Sirius- intervino otra voz mientras una niña de larga cabellera caoba se lanzaba sobre el niño para taclearlo con una fuerza inesperada.- ¡Cissy toma el listón!- añadió cuando hubo apresado a su primo lo suficiente como para que no se resistiera.

\- ¡Meda, no se vale!- protestó el niño tratando de liberarse.

\- ¡Hermano!- exclamó el llamado Regulus queriendo ayudar a su hermano y soltando a su prima sin más.

\- No tan rápido primo bebé- rio la niña que estaba con él apresándolo con sus brazos para que no pudiera levantarse, la situación se había invertido.

Caminando tranquilamente, llegó una tercera niña de vistosa cabellera rubia y vestido rosado, se notaba sonriente aunque totalmente despreocupada mientras se acercaba a Sirius.

\- Esto les enseñará a no meterse con nosotras- dijo la rubia quitándole el listón rojo al niño para dirigirse con paso casi desganado hacia el sauce.

\- ¡Noooooo!- protestó Sirius sin poder detener a su prima.

\- ¡Date prisa Cissy!- le gritó la niña que sujetaba a Regulus quien luchaba por escapar sin éxito.

Narcisa amarró el listón rojo en una rama con una calma tal que los demás rodaron sus ojos pero cuando hubo hecho un perfecto moño, las otras dos niñas soltaron a sus presos y corrieron a abrazar a su hermana.

\- ¡Victoria para las hermanas Black!- gritó Meda con una resplandeciente sonrisa, de esas que solamente ella podía lograr.

\- Juntas somos invencibles- declaró la mayor con orgullo mientras sus otros dos primos las miraban con derrota en sus facciones infantiles.

\- Siempre estaremos juntas ¿verdad Bella?- la más pequeña de las tres, la niña del cabello dorado miró a su hermana mayor con adoración.

La aludida la miró regalándole una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Sí Cissy, siempre estaremos juntas pase lo que pase- respondió con la seguridad propia de su edad mientras Meda la abrazaba inesperadamente.

Quería a sus hermanas como a nadie más en el mundo y haría lo necesario para cumplir su promesa costara lo que costara.

Bellatrix abrió sus ojos despertando del sueño para encarar el obscuro techo de lo que ahora era su habitación. Por un segundo, sus grises ojos parecieron inocentes pero el instante acabó y recordó la traición de quienes creyó jamás la dejarían, entonces su corazón palpitó con odio.

Dos golpes secos en su puerta la hicieron incorporarse con molestia.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó abriendo la puerta con su varita.

Dolohov estaba parado vestido con una elegante túnica color azul cobalto, en sus manos llevaba una serie de documentos que parecían importantes.

\- He contactado a algunos otros mortífagos y simpatizantes, todos se han mostrado dispuesto a seguir a nuestra nueva líder- declaró con una perversa sonrisa.

Ella lo miró con desinterés, si bien el hombre era irritante no podía negar que también era útil y no tan inepto como Rabastán.

\- Convócalos, no podemos esperar más tiempo- le dijo abriendo uno de los cajones de su tocador, de él extrajo algo de pergamino- Tú aparición puede resultar útil después de todo- agregó escribiendo una carta.

El hombre la miró con interés, definitivamente las cosas estaban tornándose interesantes con esa mujer dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener venganza y poder.

Nunca tuvo especial interés en los ideales del Señor Tenebroso, mucho menos en su obsesión con matar a Harry Potter, lo único que quería era diversión, asesinar sin consecuencias y hasta ser recompensado por ser tan hábil en semejante arte.

Ahora podría volver a hacerlo y, si Bellatrix, triunfaba podría dedicarse nuevamente a ello cuando lo deseara.

\- Como desee mi Señora- declaró con un énfasis satírico.

Ella lo encaró esbozando una sonrisa, luego examinó su túnica identificándola como una de las que pertenecieron al guardarropa de Rodolphus.

\- No te equivoques Dolohov, podrás haber sido el primero en buscarme pero si resultas ser un estorbo, te mataré- espetó sin piedad.

El hombre no borró su sonrisa, la muerte había dejado de tener significado para él así que ya no le temía.

\- Jamás creí que estaríamos en esta posición, al menos no la primera vez que te conocí- declaró retirándose del lugar sin más.

La aludida hizo una mueca recordando cómo se habían conocido.

… **-Flashback-…**

\- ¡Sirius, devuélveme mi listón!- protestó una exasperada rubia tratando de alcanzar su listón que se encontraba flotando por arriba de su cabeza.

\- Vamos Cissy, sólo estoy practicando magia- rio el niño moviendo sus manos con maestría, se acercaba Navidad y no había cosa que le divirtiera más que molestar a su prima.

De pronto, el listón cayó suavemente en una de las manos de la rubia ante la confusión del pelinegro.

\- Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa primo querido, por lo que debes seguir mis reglas- intervino una nueva figura claramente en la adolescencia mientras guardaba su varita- Regla número uno: no molestes a mis hermanas- señaló mirando al niño con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¡No puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts!- declaró otro niño señalando a la mayor con un dedo acusatorio mientras Sirius reía ante esa actitud.

\- Ese es mi hermano, a ella Regulus- apoyó el mayor a lo que el pequeño cerró sus ojos concentrándose en algo que todos los demás ignoraban.

De la nada la jarra de agua que estaba en la mesita del jardín cayó sobre la cabeza de una nueva figura.

\- ¡Regulus!- exclamó Meda quien llegaba junto con el joven hombre que había sido atacado.

\- Curiosa bienvenida- murmuró el chico de cabellera castaña y duras facciones, luego sacó su varita y se limpió con un rápido hechizo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Bellatrix sin tacto alguno, no le agradaba ver al hombre al lado de su hermana.

\- Antonin Dolohov a su servicio- se presentó con una breve reverencia identificándolo como un sangre pura de buenas costumbres.

\- El señor Dolohov vino de visita- agregó Meda con un ligero tono de molestia que no pasó desapercibido por ninguna de sus hermanas.

Entonces Bellatrix adivinó las verdaderas intenciones de esa 'visita', sus padres estaban haciendo lo propio para comprometerlas lo antes posible, ella misma se encontraba siendo cortejada por cierto Rodolphus Lestrange y Narcisa al parecer tenía cierta fascinación por el engreído de Malfoy hijo, por lo que este Dolohov había sido seleccionado como prospecto para Meda.

\- Bellatrix Black- se presentó ella de vuelta- Mi hermana Narcissa, y mis primos Sirius y Regulus- añadió como correspondía a la costumbre.

\- Un placer, Rodolphus me ha hablado mucho de ti- agregó con una obscura mirada que incomodó aún más a Meda.

\- No creo que te haya dicho lo más importante- respondió ella dando un paso hacia el frente- Si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana, eres hombre muerto- susurró para que solamente él y Meda la escucharan.

El otro simplemente sonrió.

… **-Fin del Flashback-…**

Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, Meda jamás se comprometió con Dolohov y éste nunca se casó o se interesó por otra mujer.

Algunas veces, cuando la aquejaban los fantasmas de su pasado, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Caminó mirando las cosas que adornaban su habitación, una fotografía había quedado olvidad en ese lugar y no pudo más que acercarse a examinarla.

Fue tomada el día de su boda.

En el centro estaba ella vestida en una soberbia túnica color marfil haciendo un gesto de fastidio, a su lado derecho estaba Rodolphus con su gesto impasible de siempre, a su izquierda estaba Narcisa sonriendo con suficiencia como si fuera su celebración y a su lado se encontraba un serio Lucius haciendo gala de su altanería cuando enarcaba una de sus pálidas cejas.

Ella no había querido que les tomaran esa fotografía pero Narcisa prácticamente se lo suplicó queriendo tener un recuerdo del momento, para ese entonces Meda ya había sido desheredada y nadie se atrevía a mencionarla pero Bella sabía que Narcisa la añoraba.

\- Tonterías- murmuró dándole la espalda a la fotografía pero sin destruirla.

Entró a su cuarto de baño donde se dedicó a preparar la tina para bañarse como hacía de joven, esa siempre había sido una de sus rutinas matinales antes de Azkabán, antes de que todo se derrumbara.

Dejó que al agua caliente abriera sus poros antes de lavarse minuciosamente y remover cualquier rastro de suciedad o sangre que pudiera tener, enseguida cerró sus ojos en un intento de relajarse pero un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Jamás olvidaría esa sensación.

Se vistió en una de sus túnicas obscuras para bajar a la sala donde Dolohov se encontraba examinando un antiguo tomo de magia negra.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té para acompañar tu lectura?- espetó mirándolo con molestia.

\- Me tomé la libertad de buscar algo para entretenerme en tu biblioteca, aquí hay un hechizo para convocar a los dementores- declaró como si eso fuera algo positivo.

Ella levantó su varita y lanzó una llamarada al libro que comenzó a arder a lo que el hombre lo lanzó al suelo sin expresar una emoción en específico.

\- Olvida a los dementores, usaremos solamente humanos- soltó sin más explicaciones y caminando hacia la cocida para preparar algo de comer.

No quería volver a estar cerca de esas repugnantes criaturas que habían sido sus carceleros durante catorce años, tiempo que había pasado al borde de la locura siendo atormentada por las peores pesadillas y sin la promesa de una muerte rápida.

Recordaba su juicio, esa había sido la segunda estocada a su corazón.

… **-Flashback-…**

\- ¿Cómo se declara señora Lestrange?- preguntó la ronca voz del entonces Ministro.

La bruja soltó una risotada dispuesta a decir la verdad, pero antes buscó un par de ojos entre el público, y los encontró en medio de la multitud de magos, esos ojos metálicos la miraban con tal miedo que sintió una oleada de incertidumbre.

Su hermana estaba pálida y podía detectar que portaba unas grandes ojeras ocultas bajo un hechizo de glamour, sin embargo no parecía preocupada por ella sino aterrorizada.

¿Acaso creía que la lastimaría?

Quiso acercarse a ella para explicarle las cosas, sin embargo las cadenas que la mantenían sujeta a la silla del centro se lo impidieron y los aurores a su alrededor se tensaron pensando que quería escapar.

\- ¡Estúpidos!- gritó con desprecio, cómo se atrevían a retenerla, a impedirle acercarse a su hermana.

Narcisa abrió sus ojos ante tal grito y retrocedió un paso, luego desvió su mirada luchando por impedir que las lágrimas escaparan.

Y eso fue todo lo que Bella necesitó para explotar.

\- ¡Claro que yo lo hice! ¡Soy culpable, soy culpable!- rio como maniática a lo que su esposo la coreó a su lado, había disfrutado después de todo el torturar a los Longbottom antes de ser arrestado.

Entonces la condenaron a cadena perpetua en Azkabán y fue cuando conoció lo que era la locura, lo que era perder la cabeza por completo.

… **-Fin del Flashback-…**

El ruido de la tetera la sacó de sus recuerdos y procedió a servirse una taza de té con dos rebanadas de pan a las que untó un poco de jalea.

Uno pensaría que una villana como ella no comía, o que si se alimentaba era de la sangre de sus víctimas pero la realidad era que le encantaba darse esos pequeños lujos, claro que también tomaba pociones para mantenerse lo más nutrida posible.

Cuando terminó su desayuno se dirigió al despacho que había sido de Rodolphus y en el que su padre la citó antes de morir.

Por alguna razón no recordaba cuál había sido el motivo de esa improvisada y urgente visita, se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio examinando el contenido de éste, después de todo hacía tiempo que no había visitado su antigua casa.

En uno de los cajones encontró un anillo, y no cualquier anillo sino el que su padre portó desde que ella lo conoció y hasta el momento de su muerte, el que había sido enterrado con él…¿por qué estaba ahí?

Cuando estiró su mano para tocarlo, algo se liberó en su mente.

… **-Flashback-…**

\- Padre, qué inesperada sorpresa- lo saludó la mujer leyendo algunos papeles como si nada.

El hombre, de angulosa apariencia y prominentes bigote plateado, se sentó frente al escritorio donde su hija y primogénita parecía ignorarlo.

\- Bellatrix, tenemos que hablar- declaró con severidad.

La aludida levantó su mirada enarcando una de sus cejas con intriga, su padre no era de los que hacía visitas sociales así como así.

\- Estamos hablando- replicó con cierta insolencia a lo que el hombre no se inmutó.

\- No tienes heredero- inició con lo mismo de siempre y la mujer contuvo una mueca- Tu primo Regulus está muerto, Sirius es una deshonra para la familia, y Narcisa solamente le dará un heredero a los Malfoy- soltó sin mencionar a Meda, nadie la mencionaba porque para ellos estaba muerta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto?- inquirió dejando los papeles de lado.

\- Cuando mi padre murió, le confió a mi hermano Alphard un secreto- inició- Un secreto que Orión nunca conoció y que Alphard jamás aplicó pero que yo escuché casi por error- agregó misteriosamente.

\- Te escucho- eso captó el interés de la mujer.

\- Lo más importante para los Black siempre ha sido la pureza, sin embargo la familia es un eje fundamental para preservarla- siguió tocando su anillo por reflejo- Aunque, en algunas ocasiones, la familia puede no saber qué es lo mejor para ellos mismos y es ahí donde alguien con la fortaleza suficiente debe hacerlos entrar en razón- explicó.

\- No me estás diciendo mucho padre, ve al punto- apremió la otra sin humor para acertijos.

\- Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fueras varón- confesó mirándola con dureza- Sin embargo naciste mujer y, pese a ello, eres todo lo que siempre quise en un heredero- agregó confesando algo que jamás había dicho en voz alta- Por eso tú eres la única que puede regresar el honor a esta familia, enderezar el camino de tus hermanas- declaró.

El plural en hermanas sorprendió a la mujer más que la súbita confesión de orgullo, por lo que concluyó que su padre se había vuelto loco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres que las mate?- inquirió como si nada.

El hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión reprobatoria.

\- Por supuesto que no Bella, son tus hermanas- negó- Lo que vas a hacer es hacerlas ver la luz, para eso tendrás que esperar el momento preciso y usar esto- le dijo entregándole su anillo y apuntándola con su varita.

Luego todo su volvió negro.

… **-Fin del Flashback-…**

Bellatrix regresó al presente furiosa ante la osadía de su padre al meterse con sus recuerdos, pero comenzando a formar un plan en su retorcida mente.

Si lograba conseguir el dominio de la Varita de Sauco, podría hacer lo que sea, hasta cumplir con la promesa que les hizo a sus hermanas.

\- Siempre estaremos juntas…- susurró tétricamente.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Este fue un breve capítulo que nació del comentario de Jaaaviera, porque ¿qué hace Bellatrix cuando no está tratando de destruir a todos?**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	21. El precio de la derrota

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **El precio de la derrota**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

' _Siento que ya no conozco a mis amigos, especialmente a ella, porque creí que vería el infierno congelarse antes de verla con él…'_

 _-R.B.W.-_

…

Dos horas después de haber regresado, luego de que Victorie estuviese dormida entre una convaleciente Fleur y un receloso Bill; Harry y Draco la habían acorralado en las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- espetó el pelinegro con un gesto casi histérico.

El rubio a su lado simplemente la miró con severidad y acercó su mano hacia su cuello, pero ella retrocedió un paso poniendo su propia mano sobre su pecho.

\- Quítatelo- le dijo Draco con frialdad.

Ella simplemente suspiró.

\- No puedo- confesó pues de hecho ya lo había intentado en cuanto llegó, pero parecía que alguna magia poderosa le impedía sacar esa cadena de su cuello.

\- ¡Debe poderse!- intervino Harry quitando la mano de su amiga con brusquedad para tomar el relicario y tratar de arrancárselo a base de un sin número de hechizos salidos de su varita- ¿Cómo pudiste cometer la imprudencia de ponerte esta cosa?- preguntó retóricamente comenzando a frustrarse al no poder removerlo.

En ese instante Ginny se les unió, su expresión era cansada pero al ver a la castaña su rostro se tornó rojo de ira.

\- ¡¿Me puedes explicar lo que pasó con Fleur?!- exigió cruzándose de brazos y sin importarle la presencia de los otros dos, ni que Harry siguiese tratando de remover el relicario del cuello de la mujer.

Hermione encaró a la pelirroja.

\- Necesitaba información- explicó.

\- ¡No puedes reanimar a un herido así como así! ¡Es peligroso!- la regañó con dureza.

\- No iba a dejar a Victorie en manos de Bellatrix ni un segundo más, necesitaba la información que sólo Fleur tenía- espetó la otra sin sentir culpa por lo que había hecho, seguramente Fleur lo entendería.

Esa declaración congeló la expresión de la otra mujer, sabía que su sobrina había sido secuestrada pero no cómo había sido rescatada.

\- ¿Cómo la encontraste?- preguntó más calmada.

La castaña contuvo un gesto de dolor cuando uno de los hechizos de su amigo lastimó su piel.

\- Lo siento- le susurró éste deteniendo sus ataques para examinar más detenidamente el objeto.

\- Se puso este relicario que mi querida tía le devolvió seguramente con una maldición- respondió Draco con el ceño fruncido, al parecer él también trataba de descifrar qué clase de magia poseía el objeto.

\- No tuve elección- se defendió la mujer nuevamente mirándolo con furia.

\- ¡Debimos haber convocado una reunión! ¡Debiste habernos esperado!- le espetó Harry soltando la joya intacta para pasarse una mano por su cabellera.

\- Hubieras hecho lo mismo por Teddy- le dijo su mejor amiga ahora mirándolo a él y sabiendo exactamente cómo dejarlo callado pues el hombre no supo qué decir, sí, él hubiera hecho lo mismo por Teddy.

Ginny también la miró y no pudo encontrar más reclamos, ella misma hubiera hecho lo mismo ya sea por Victorie o por Teddy o por cualquiera de ellos. La entendía.

Draco cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y, cuando los volvió a abrir, brillaron con resolución.

\- Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts- declaró.

La castaña lo miró con confusión pero asintió, de cualquier modo de nada servía mantenerse ahí esperando a que algo pasara.

\- ¡No! No sabemos qué magia pueda tener este relicario…- negó Harry mirando a su amiga de manera suplicante, no quería perderla de vista.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, gesto que tenía algo de tiempo ausente en su rostro pues éste se tornaba cada vez más duro.

\- Estaré bien, quizás Albus pueda ayudarnos- lo calmó tomándolo de la mano con cariño a lo que el rubio obscureció su mirada y volteó a ver a la pelirroja quien tenía una triste sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

El ojiverde terminó asintiendo mientras su novia se acercaba para tomar su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Draco sencillamente soltó un bufido dando media vuelta para terminar de bajar las escaleras.

\- Potter, mi patroni es un zorro del ártico - fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer pero eso calmó a Harry recordando su última conversación donde habían acordado enviar un patronus si había peligro.

\- Avisaré a los demás- asintió el ojiverde.

Hermione entendió el intercambio y sonrió, luego siguió al rubio hasta la chimenea que tenían conectada con el despacho de la directora en caso de emergencia.

Cuando ambos aterrizaron en dicha oficina, no encontraron a Minerva pero eso pareció no interesarle a Draco quien también ignoró al profesor Dumbledore dormido en su cuadro pues salió del lugar caminando a pasos rápidos.

La mujer lo siguió de cerca sin terminar de comprender qué pretendía, pero sabiendo que debía ser importante como para llevarla consigo en la situación presente.

\- Necesitamos algunas respuestas- le dijo el hombre como tratando de responder a sus mudas preguntas.

Ella asintió sin más.

\- ¡Hermione!- una conocida voz la llamó a medio camino.

\- Neville- ella lo reconoció deteniéndose para que la alcanzara.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si necesitabas algo bastaba con pedírmelo, es peligroso que salgas de Grimmauld Place- dijo el joven profesor ignorando al rubio por completo. Este último se había visto forzado a detenerse también.

\- Lo sé, pero venimos por un asunto delicado- explicó ella con una cálida sonrisa mientras el hombre acariciaba su mejilla con cariño.

\- Entonces te escolto- se ofreció sin confiarse todavía de la presencia del otro, además sus palabras le recordaron al rubio que Longbottom también era un sangre pura.

\- Preferiríamos algo de privacidad Longbottom, no tu patética caballerosidad- espetó Draco con dureza.

\- No hablaba contigo, Malfoy- lo retó el otro sin dejarse intimidar, el rubio le generaba desconfianza tanto por su apellido como por su pasado.

Hermione notó que las cosas podían complicarse entre esos dos y decidió intervenir.

\- Basta- dijo- Nev, estaré bien no te preocupes por mí, sé que quieres ayudar pero…- comentó mirando al otro mago como si nada.

\- No soy indispensable- musitó con un toque de tristeza, a lo que ella lo miró desconcertada- Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado Hermione, aunque creo que tú no quieres lo mismo…

\- No es eso, sencillamente he estado demasiado ocupada- se excusó sabiendo que estaba siendo injusta con el hombre que le había confesado su amor tan desinteresadamente.

\- No para él- espetó el castaño señalando al rubio con disgusto.

Draco esbozó una sonrisita ante la acusación, desde luego que Hermione no había estado ocupada para él porque había estado con él.

\- Sabes bien la razón Neville- dijo la mujer sin ganas de discutir con su novio.

\- Lo sé pero no estoy seguro de que tú la sepas- debatió el profesor con un suspiro, luego le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla- No te haré las cosas más difíciles, cuando sepas qué es lo que quieres, estaré esperándote- declaró intercambiando una significativa mirada con Draco antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse.

\- ¿Neville qué…?

Hermione estaba confundida, ¿acaso Neville había terminado con ella?

\- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- instó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero…

\- Luego te ocuparás de Longbottom, ahora hay cosas más importantes- apremió con una desconocida molestia en la base de sus entrañas.

Ella asintió resignada a relegar su vida amorosa, quizás era mejor así.

Ambos llegaron hasta las mazmorras, específicamente a la Sala Común de Slytherin donde algunos estudiantes les dirigieron miradas confundidas y recelosas.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó la mujer cuando el hombre susurró la contraseña y entraron al lugar sin problemas.

\- Es la única manera de tener algo de privacidad- dijo el otro mirando a los únicos estudiantes que estaban ahí- Largo- ordenó con frialdad.

Los chicos lo miraron con sorpresa pero se fueron sin objeciones, luego el hombre conjuró varios hechizos de privacidad por toda la sala. Una vez seguro de que nadie los molestaría, se acercó a la gran chimenea donde un elegante cuadro colgaba vacío en la pared de piedra.

\- No me digas que ese cuadro es de…

\- Severus- llamó el hombre a lo que la figura del maestro del espionaje apareció en el cuadro con su agrio gesto de siempre.

\- Me preguntaba cuándo te molestarías en venir- saludó el hombre de prominente nariz mirando a su antiguo alumno- Buenas tardes señorita…Black - comentó con marcada ironía.

Ella lo miró recordando lo que era hablar con ese hombre.

\- Veo que las noticias vuelan aun entre los cuadros- respondió con el mismo tono irónico, después de todo ya no era su alumna.

El hombre sonrió de lado.

\- Especialmente entre los cuadros, asumo que fue porque a Nigellus Black casi le da un infarto. Debería de hablar con él uno de estos días- dijo el pelinegro como burlándose del antiguo director.

\- Severus, asumo que estás al tanto de la nueva Profecía, y que sabes que ya ha tenido lugar el dichoso 'marcado'- intervino el rubio sin querer perder el tiempo.- Además, recientemente las cosas se complicaron- agregó mirando al relicario que colgaba del cuello de la mujer.

El hombre se puso serio y también miró la joya con atención.

\- En efecto, estoy al tanto de todo Draco- nuevamente miró al hombre- Y sé por qué la has traído, Albus podrá ser un mago muy poderoso pero siempre ha tenido una mentalidad demasiado drástica, no admite puntos medios como bien sabemos que existen - asintió.

\- Albus Dumbledore dio su vida por el Bien Mayor- defendió Hermione pues, aunque el anciano cometió errores, al final lo dio todo por ayudarlos.

\- Sin importarle nada más ¿no señorita Black?- inquirió el pelinegro con audacia.

\- No tenía más remedio…

\- Porque él eligió no tenerlo, sin embargo ahora no puede pedirle a usted que sacrifique su vida como lo hizo con Potter, o conmigo…Nada valdrá la pena sino vive para verlo ¿o me equivoco señorita Black?- declaró la pintura.

Ella apretó sus labios.

\- Con todo respeto, no creo que usted sea el más indicado para desestimar el auto sacrificio en pos de nuestros seres queridos- espetó ella resintiendo el comentario.

Snape frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no se molestó, al contrario, sonrió con amargura.

\- Por esa misma razón soy el más indicado, siendo que dediqué mi vida entera a ese auto sacrificio, una práctica que no recomiendo a menos que haya perdido todo por lo cual vivir- con eso le dirigió una mirada a Draco- Déjanos solos un momento- le pidió.

El ojigris asintió saliendo de la Sala sin más, de cualquier forma así se aseguraría que nadie entrara.

La mujer se quedó sola con el recuerdo de su antiguo profesor, mirándolo con una nueva expresión que jamás pudo darle en vida.

\- Lily Potter dio la vida por su hijo al igual que James- le dijo.

Ante la mención del primer nombre algo parecido a la tristeza surcó el rostro del otro.

\- Algo que pudo haber sido evitado si se hubieran tomado otras decisiones…sin embargo eso ya pasó y yo estoy tan muerto como ellos- suspiró- Pero usted está viva, y debe seguir luchando por mantener ese privilegio, no sea una tonta y no desperdicie su vida como si no valiera nada. Bellatrix Lestrange no desaparecerá por obra de la justicia y la bondad, ella desaparecerá porque usted se encargará de matarla- elaboró- Y no crea que el truco de Potter resultará dos veces…la Profecía dice que usted debe tornarse Negra; lo cual puede interpretarse de muchas formas- comentó.

\- Estoy practicando magia negra, no sé qué otra forma tengo para lograr eso…

El hombre miró el relicario nuevamente.

\- Y el tiempo no está de su lado- musitó- Practicar no es lo mismo que asimilar, muchos confunden ese término con dejarse dominar, no obstante es todo lo contrario; si asimila esa magia usted la controlará pero si solamente la practica pasará lo opuesto. Por desgracia, deberá emplear sus nuevas raíces familiares, Bellatrix no se detendrá ante nada para impedirlo, para matarla y destruir al mundo entero si gana esta guerra- declaró.

Ella miró su relicario.

\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con eso?- inquirió algo preocupada.

\- Posiblemente…usted debe fusionarse con la maldad Black pero haciendo que su bondad prevalezca o perderá la cordura. Debe comprender a Bellatrix más allá de lo que ella misma se comprende a sí y, quizás, esa sea la única solución para esta retorcida Profecía- explicó con gesto cansado.

\- ¿Comprenderla? Eso no es posible, nada en ella tiene sentido más que su sed de venganza- espetó la otra con dureza recordando que había secuestrado a Victorie.

\- A veces el camino más lógico no siempre es el correcto, trate de ver más allá de la coraza y podría descubrir más de una sorpresa- le dijo misteriosamente- También es cierto que la única manera de vencer a la obscuridad es aceptándola, porque no habría luz sin ella- añadió.

\- No sé si pueda soportarlo sin perderme a mí misma en el proceso- dijo ella ensombreciendo su mirada.

\- Creo que ya ha ido perdiendo parte de usted en el camino- observó recordándole sus ojos, su alma y su apellido- Pero le aseguro que no la dejarán perderse por completo, recuerde que hay un poder aún más poderoso que la magia que la guiará en los momentos más desolados- le dijo con seguridad.

\- Haré todo lo que pueda profesor, pero no descartaré eso del auto sacrificio, soy una antigua gryffindor después de todo- trató de bromear con una sonrisa vacía.

Él asintió sin sonreír.

\- Un último consejo, para triunfar hay que saber perder- agregó.

\- Gracias- le dijo ella a modo de despedida saliendo del lugar.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Y la dejaste ir?- reclamó Ron.

\- ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué la hechizara para detenerla?- espetó Harry harto de los reclamos de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Que fueras con ella!- respondió con algo de madurez en su tono.

Harry lo miró con cierta sorpresa pero negó.

\- No lo creí necesario, Neville está en Hogwarts al igual que la profesora McGonagall- respondió más calmado.

\- Sabes que si Lestrange decide atacar, nada la detendrá…

\- Lo sé, por eso debemos enfocarnos en buscar la manera de derrotarla- asintió- ¿Sabes si Luna ha tenido algún avance con la búsqueda de los horcruxes?- inquirió.

\- No me ha dicho nada, pero pasa un tiempo incalculable en la biblioteca junto con Ginny y Meda- suspiró.

El otro frunció el ceño con preocupación, no podrían acabar con Lestrange si no encontraban el último objeto.

Una lechuza desconocida entró a la habitación colocándose justo frente a Harry y ofreciéndole una carta sin identificar.

\- ¿Esperabas correspondencia?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

\- No- negó el otro estirando su mano para tomar la misiva, si hubiera tenido rastros de magia negra la lechuza jamás hubiese encontrado la entrada.

Cuando leyó las breves palabras inscritas en el pedazo de pergamino, su pulso se aceleró y temió lo peor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- el pelirrojo notó la preocupación del otro y se puso alerta por instinto.

\- Tengo que irme…

\- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

\- Algo urgente pasó en el Ministerio- dijo poniéndose de pie y poniéndose su capa de viaje sin pensarlo dos veces, debía darse prisa.

Salió de Grimmauld Place desapareciendo al instante y con una mirada ansiosa, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer y tampoco quería poner a nadie en peligro.

Aterrizó en medio de un campo nefastamente familiar, justo a su lado observó la destruida estatua de la muerte, una donde él estuvo preso durante eternos minutos.

Era el cementerio de la mansión Riddle, el lugar donde Voldemort planeó su resurrección años atrás y cuando vio al fantasma de sus padres por primera vez.

\- No creí que vinieras- dijo una voz.

Harry se puso en guardia al reconocer al hombre que salió detrás de una de las lápidas, parecía extremadamente relajado como para haberle tendido una trampa.

\- Dolohov- lo identificó con facilidad, después de todo era uno de los mortífagos prófugos más notorios- ¿Dónde está Lestrange?- preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

El otro emitió una risita despectiva, recargó su espalda contra una de las lápidas y habló.

\- Recuerdo claramente que aquí fue donde el Señor Tenebroso regresó de la muerte- dijo como si nada- Fue un espectáculo glorioso, aunque desafortunadamente tú escapaste con vida- agregó.

\- No vine a escuchar tu paseo por la nostalgia- replicó el auror- Por el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia, quedas arrestado Antonin Dolohov, si opones resistencia tendré que usar la fuerza- recitó como el protocolo indicaba.

\- Voy a oponer resistencia Potter- respondió el mortífago sin molestarse en sacar su varita, a lo que Harry lanzó el primer hechizo.

Sólo entonces, Dolohov saltó hacia un lado con una agilidad sin precedentes para enarbolar su varita con maestría e iniciar con sus ataques.

Harry no recordaba la habilidad de ese hombre, la última vez que se enfrentó a él había sido en el Departamento de Misterios donde Hermione logró enmudecerlo con un hechizo, entonces no imaginó que fuera tan bueno en el duelo.

Tal vez había sido un error ir a ese lugar sin avisarle a nadie.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Draco, quien la esperaba recargado contra la pared, la miró con gesto interrogante.

\- ¿Te sirvió de algo la plática?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Supongo, Severus Snape es un hombre sumamente complicado, aun estando muerto- asintió caminando para salir de las mazmorras.

\- Será que regresemos, Potter sin duda estará arrancándose el cabello de la preocupación- comentó con un bufido.

Ella pareció no escucharlo, seguía meditando sobre las palabras de Snape.

\- ¿Tú sientes que dominas la magia negra? Es decir, ¿la sientes parte de ti?- preguntó de la nada.

El rubio la miró enarcando una ceja, dedujo que Severus le había comentado algo de ese tema. Aunque supuso que su antiguo profesor no había ahondado mucho en el tema y era su deber hacerlo ahora.

\- Nadie domina a la magia Hermione, y tú lo acabas de experimentar en el Wizengamot- respondió llamándola por su nombre de pila por primera vez, eso capturó la atención de la otra- Respecto a la magia negra, simplemente sé que puedo manejarla ya sea por práctica o por una habilidad natural- agregó.

\- ¿No genera conflictos con tu esencia?- siguió ella ya caminando rumbo a los puertas del Colegio, regresarían por otro lado.

\- Usarla para cosas que realmente no quería me generó conflictos, pero nada más. Debes entender que la magia de cada persona es diferente sin importar su naturaleza- detalló.

\- Estoy familiarizada con la teoría de la naturaleza mágica de las personas, digamos con su ADN mágico- asintió ella con seriedad.

Él sonrió de lado.

\- No me sorprende Black, siempre serás un ratón de biblioteca pase lo que pase- comentó con humor.

\- Y tú siempre serás un hurón saltarín- lo retó con diversión.

\- Ese no es un episodio de mi vida que me guste recordar- respondió el hombre.

\- Puede no serlo, pero dime ¿aprendiste algo de esa experiencia?

\- Claro, nunca confíes en un auror senil- espetó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vamos, no seas así; todos nosotros somos lo que somos por lo que vivimos y creo que algunas cosas están destinadas a sucedernos- alegó en un tono distante.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar su antebrazo izquierdo, si bien estaba cubierto por su túnica, sabía la cicatriz que lo había marcado tan dolorosamente.

\- Tú no merecías esto- declaró con arrepentimiento a lo que ella compuso una sonrisa.

\- Quizás no, pero lo hubiera aceptado si con eso lograba ahorrarle ese sufrimiento a alguien más- declaró segura de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu sufrimiento?- reclamó con un sentimiento indescifrable- ¿No sabes que hay otros quienes también quisieran ahorrártelo?- increpó sin pensar en lo que decía.

Hermione se sorprendió por tal declaración y algo cálido resurgió en su pecho, era como si estuviera ante un devastador aunque inevitable descubrimiento.

Ambos quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia y sus respectivas magias vibraron. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y el rubio retrocedió un paso sin poder evitarlo.

\- Será mejor que nos enfoquemos en el tema de la magia- dijo ella.

El rubio asintió.

\- Como sabes, la naturaleza de nuestra magia nos da cierta inclinación pero ésta es muy relativa, pues existen aurores con inclinación obscura así como mortífagos con inclinación blanca. Por lo que nada es definitivo- explicó recobrando el control de su respiración.

Ella asintió tornándose seria nuevamente.

\- Necesitaría realizar un estudia de mi inclinación y la de Bellatrix, aunque evidentemente deben ser opuestas…- en ese punto abrió sus ojos como platos como si hubiese tenido una revelación- ¡Entonces la magia negra no es la respuesta!- exclamó mostrándose emocionada, el rubio la miró confundido- Si nuestra naturaleza mágica no es definitoria, todos pueden escoger qué tipo de magia emplear aunque en una sean más aptos que en la otra, y nadie puede dominar ambas precisamente por su esencia…¡pero yo puedo hacerlo! ¡Mi conexión con Bellatrix puede ayudarme a fusionar nuestra magias y favorecer una para dominar a la otra!- concluyó comprendiendo todo de repente, hasta las palabras del profesor Snape.

Súbitamente todo pareció cobrar sentido y su rostro se iluminó con entendimiento.

Draco la miró tratando de comprender su declaración, sí, lo que decía tenía sentido pero las implicaciones de hacer semejante cosa rayaban con lo mortal.

\- No te exaltes Black, lo que dices no es exactamente seguro- comentó algo preocupado.

\- ¡Pero es la solución! ¿No lo ves? ¡Sólo tengo que…!- su perorata se vio interrumpida por una inesperada sensación en el fondo de su ser, como una pulsación.

Hermione sintió un punzante dolor en el fondo de su mente, así que se quedó inmóvil para tratar de fortalecer sus barreras mentales lo más posible, no obstante el dolor no cedió. Era como si esa presencia intrusiva no pudiera ser rechazada, como si ya estuviera dentro de ella…

El relicario.

\- ¿Estás bien Black?- el rubio la observó atentamente tensando su postura en respuesta a los gestos de la chica, algo no andaba bien.

La castaña quiso responderle pero otro fuerte dolor la invadió y no pudo reprimir un grito cuando esa presencia arremetió contra el epicentro mismo de su cerebro.

\- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Draco tratando de acercarse a ella pero la mujer levantó una mano deteniéndolo mientras que con la otra tomaba su cabeza.

La presión era demasiado poderosa y sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus sienes, pese a ello debía resistirse a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Neville llegó a su posición corriendo y con una expresión asustada, claramente los había estado esperando pese a todo.

\- No estoy seguro, pero tiene que ver con ese relicario- declaró el rubio sacando su varita para tratar de quitarle la joya a como diera lugar.

La mujer trató de mantenerse firme contra el dolor, pero la presencia era demasiado agresiva y la agonía llegó a un nivel insospechado provocando que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara vertiginosamente, al mismo tiempo que su magia comenzaba a agitarse en su interior.

\- Iré por Poppy- dijo Neville sin saber cómo ayudar.

\- No podrá hacer nada- negó el otro analizando las reacciones de la castaña, así que rápidamente conjuró su patronus que tenía la forma de un zorro- Algo sucede Potter, ven con refuerzos a Hogwarts- dijo como mensaje, luego su patroni se fue corriendo en medio del aire.

\- Debemos hacer algo- dijo Neville cada vez más preocupado- ¿Hermione?- trató de llamarla y de acercársele.

\- ¡Aléjate!- le gritó ella con desesperación dejando escapar otro alarido de dolor, su magia irradió alrededor de su cuerpo y el piso tembló.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- declaró McGonagall llegando al lugar donde tres de sus antiguos alumnos estaban reunidos- ¿Hermione?- preguntó preocupada al ver a la mujer en clara agonía, también trató de acercarse pero Draco la detuvo con seriedad.

La aludida soltó otro grito, una especie de taladro perforaba su mente y llegó al punto en que ya no podía soportarlo más, así que dejó fluir su magia. El ambiente se electrificó con ese despliegue de energía para fascinación y terror de los presentes, la magia de Hermione era sorprendentemente cálida y reconfortante.

Draco ya había sentido esa magia y sintió que la suya quería salir también para unirse a esa peculiar danza; no obstante, antes de poder hacerlo, un tinte de magia violácea manchó a la primera otorgándole un toque siniestro que heló el ambiente, y una lucha de voluntades tomó lugar frente a ellos.

Hermione reconoció esa presencia sin problemas y su esencia se reveló contra ella, sin embargo el dolor era insoportable y apenas podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, si seguía luchando podría llegar a agotar su magia y…morir.

No podía morir en ese momento, no así.

Abrió sus ojos para ver los rostros preocupados de los demás, incluyendo en ese calificativo a Draco quien la miraba como esperando qué hacer.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Trató de arrancarse nuevamente el relicario hasta que su cuello sangró por el roce de la cadena, pero aun así no tuvo éxito y la desesperación luchó por abrirse paso.

De pronto, como un bálsamo, las palabras del profesor Snape llegaron a sus recuerdos y supo lo que tenía qué hacer…

\- Esto no me gusta- murmuró Neville al ver que la castaña súbitamente dejaba de moverse con desesperación y la magia del lugar se tornaba completamente gélida.

Draco tensó aún más su postura y miró a McGonagall.

\- No abra la puerta- le dijo a lo que la mujer lo miró confundida, estaba preocupada por el estado de su alumna favorita.

En ese preciso instante, una siniestra risa salió de la garganta de la castaña provocando un escalofrío a todos los presentes. Cuando la mujer levantó su rostro, el cruel brillo de sus ojos grises les hizo saber que algo estaba muy mal. El color podía ser el mismo, pero la emoción era completamente diferente.

\- Vaya, vaya, qué grata sorpresa- la voz de la castaña resonó con un matiz arrastrado y repleto de crueldad.

La Hermione que conocían ya no estaba frente a ellos.

\- Lestrange- gruñó Neville saliendo de su estupor y apuntando a la mujer con su varita, su ira bullía intensamente.

\- Justo al imbécil que quería matar- rio la aludida disfrutando del momento.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con Hermione?- reclamó Longbottom al instante.

\- Solamente tomé control de su patética persona- confesó la otra con diversión- Debo decir que opuso resistencia pero al final mi magia resultó claramente superior- agregó jugando con 'su' varita como si nada.

\- ¡Libérala ahora mismo!- le ordenó la mujer de mayor edad apuntándola con su propia varita.

\- ¿O qué McGonagall? ¿Serías capaz de lastimar a tu alumna preferida?- la retó sabiendo que tenía una ventaja en ese aspecto.

La anciana frunció el ceño, claro que no lastimaría a Hermione.

\- Destrozaré ese cuerpo parte por parte si es necesario, no dudes de mí- declaró Draco sin dejar ver emoción alguna en su semblante.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada despectiva, su sobrino no era de los que se andaban con rodeos y no quería correr riesgos innecesarios habiendo logrado llegar a ese punto.

\- Tengo muchos planes para la sangre inmunda, así que no puedo perder mi tiempo con ustedes- declaró un poco más seria.

\- No atravesarás estas puertas…

\- Me subestimas anciana- sonrió ésta apuntando su varita hacia las enormes puertas principales del castillo para lanzar un rayo de energía tan poderoso que formó un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para poder salir.

El joven profesor se sorprendió antes semejante despliegue de magia.

El rubio no se detuvo a admirar el acto y le lanzó un rayo que la mujer esquivó sin demasiadas complicaciones para luego salir por el agujero recién creado.

Trataba de huir.

\- ¡No podemos dejar que escape!- gritó el ojigris corriendo tras ella.

Afuera, el auror encargado de la seguridad de Hermione (el llamado Camus), los había seguido de alguna manera y le bloqueó el paso a la chica con evidente confusión.

\- ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!- el rayo verdoso estuvo a punto de asestar al hombre pero éste lo esquivó en el último segundo valiéndose de sus instintos de supervivencia.

La castaña aprovechó la conmoción parar correr rumbo al final de las barreras anti apariciones, pero una vez más su camino fue bloqueado.

Harry con una ceja sangrante, Ginny, Luna y Ron acababan de llegar al territorio de su alma máter encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a Hermione siendo perseguida por Malfoy, Neville y la misma Minerva.

\- ¡Potter! ¡Es Lestrange, no permitas que escape!- bramó Draco en tono de advertencia.

La aludida soltó otra risotada acompañándola de rayos multicolores en dirección a los recién llegados, éstos convocaron escudos en el acto y se pusieron en guardia.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!- exclamó Ron totalmente confundido al ver a su amiga con una expresión jamás vista.

\- _¡Sectusempra!-_ gritó Harry sin pensarlo dos veces, la castaña lo esquivó ágilmente.

\- ¡No la lastimes! ¡Es Hermione!- le gritó Neville con desesperación uniéndose al duelo.

\- ¡Malfoy dijo que era Lestrange!- objetó el ojiverde igual de confundido y sinceramente abatido.

Mientras hablaban, el grupo rodeó a la castaña casi por instinto quien los miró de uno a uno sin decidirse a cuál mataría primero porque ciertamente no la dejarían ir sin pelear.

Mejor para ella.

\- Lestrange controla de alguna manera el cuerpo de Hermione- explicó Minerva agitada por la carrera.

\- ¡El relicario!- bramó Harry con entendimiento, además sintió una punzada de dolor al saber de primera mano lo que era estar poseído. Ginny intercambió una mirada con él, ella también había pasado por algo similar y recordaba el miedo que sintió.

\- ¡Imbéciles! ¡La sangre sucia ahora me pertenece!- chilló la mujer de virulentos ojos grises, la voz de su amiga distorsionada por su demencia- ¡No saben las cosas que haré con este cuerpo! ¡Lo que podré hacerle al mundo entero con esta apariencia!- se carcajeó imaginando la posibilidades.

Todos lo temieron, pues con esa apariencia prácticamente podía hacer lo que fuera antes de que alguien se diera cuenta del engaño.

\- ¡Maldita! ¡Libera a Hermione ahora mismo!- le gritó Ginny con furia en la voz.

\- Temo que eso no será posible, la diversión apenas empieza- rio lanzando otro hechizo en su dirección.

Ron escudó a su hermana rápidamente y los demás lanzaron sus propios ataques para tratar de desarmar a Lestrange o de quitarle el relicario, pues no querían dañar el cuerpo de su amiga.

No obstante, la castaña era sumamente hábil y se defendía con presteza, de hecho parecía entretenida y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

\- ¡Diffindo!- disparó Draco sin limitar sus ataques, pero apenas consiguió hacer un corte en la túnica de la mujer mas no en su carne.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Malfoy?!- le espetó Neville y Ron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Peleo! No dejaré que escape- respondió el rubio sin permitirse recurrir a sentimentalismos, pues en ese momento Black no estaba ahí sino Bellatrix y acabaría con ella. Eso hubiera querido Hermione…

Harry detectó su resolución y, en medio de ella, algo parecido al miedo. Sabía que su amiga estaba en alguna parte, por más que quisiera no podía hacerle daño a su cuerpo sabiendo eso; él bien podría sacrificarse a sí mismo pero no sacrificaría a Hermione.

Ni por el Bien Mayor…

Bellatrix acentuó su sonrisa deformando el rostro robado de la verdadera castaña, su plan estaba resultando ser todo un éxito.

\- Esto es muy entretenido- declaró casi danzando mientras lanzaba más hechizos y esquivaba los que daban a cambio- Lo mejor de todo, es que la sangre sucia es incapaz de detenerme- declaró con dicha, era cierto que no detectaba la presencia de la otra pero eso solamente simbolizaba la superioridad de su poder.

\- ¿Eso crees?- una nueva voz interrumpió el duelo.

Todos pararon sus ataques ante la inesperada llegada de nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, o por lo menos de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Otra Lestrange?- inquirió Ron apretando más su varita.

\- Esa es Hermione- reconoció Luna con una sonrisita.

La recién llegada tenía una mirada realmente furiosa aunque sus ojos grises no reflejaban demencia sino resolución; el cuerpo se veía como siempre pero sus ademanes eran completamente diferentes.

\- ¿Cómo…?- Bellatrix se sorprendió al ver ahí a su cuerpo, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, entonces Hermione no estaba atrapada en su mente como creyó.

\- No pensaste que iba a ser sencillo derrotarme ¿o sí Bella?- inquirió la voz de la mortífaga pero con los matices propios de la castaña.

\- Increíble- murmuró Draco al comprender la situación un poco más. Parecía que, de alguna manera, las mujeres habían intercambiado cuerpos.

La pelinegra se abrió paso para situarse justo frente a la castaña, era curioso ver su cuerpo de esa manera, como una experiencia extra corporal, aunque la situación era la misma a final de cuentas. La una en contra de la otra, fuera el cuerpo que fuese.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Bella? ¿Lastimar nuestros propios cuerpos? No sé tú, pero eso no me parece inteligente- la retó Hermione sin estar nada cómoda en esa apariencia ni en ver su rostro original contorsionado en un rictus lleno de maldad. Pese a todo, para ganar realmente había sido necesario perder, en ese caso en contra de la invasión mental.

Su rival se recuperó de la sorpresa y rio nuevamente.

\- Me sorprendes Hermione- respondió- Pero nada ha cambiado, al contrario, creo que mejoró. Si te asesino en ese cuerpo, podré quedarme con el tuyo permanentemente, el cual es mucho mejor para camuflarme entre la sociedad mágica, sin mencionar que obtendría todos los nuevos títulos que ahora posees. Después de todo no es tan malo que seas una Black- comentó con renovada dicha.

\- ¿Te convertirías en una sangre sucia por eso?- increpó Hermione tratando sutilmente de disuadirla de su plan, realmente no quería quedarse atrapada en ese cuerpo tan 'podrido' por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- Haré lo que sea por verte muerta- espetó lanzando la primera maldición.

\- Inténtalo- la otra se defendió con relativa facilidad.

Así, un duelo comenzó entre las dos mujeres destinadas a matarse la una a la otra por una profecía. Los demás no podían decidirse a intervenir porque las cosas eran demasiado complicadas. Si atacaban a Lestrange lastimarían el cuerpo de Hermione y si atacaban el cuerpo de Lestrange, lastimarían a Hermione…de un modo u otro terminarían perjudicando a su amiga y no podían arriesgarse a eso.

\- Esto es lo más extraño que he presenciado en mi vida- comentó Ron sin poder terminar de asimilar la situación, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de las mujeres.

\- Para mí no, pero es raro- secundo Luna mirando el duelo con atención.

\- No se queden ahí parados, ayúdenme- siseó Draco harto de la estupidez de ese grupo mientras trazaba una especie de símbolo en el aire.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Camus advirtiendo sus estudiados movimientos.

El rubio no se molestó en mirarlo, pero respondió.

\- Si no podemos dañarlas, al menos debemos contenerlas en un campo mágico para evitar que Bellatrix huya de cualquier forma- explicó.

\- Eso es arriesgado, podrían matarse…- comentó McGonagall con preocupación, se sentí inútil ahí parada.

\- Eso es lo que va a pasar de un modo u otro ¿no?- espetó el rubio sin querer comenzar con una discusión sobre la moralidad de sus actos.

Entonces Ron frunció el ceño con evidente molestia.

\- ¿No te parece que estás muy ansioso por ver muerta a Hermione?- le reclamó sin importarle nada más.

El aludido lo miró de reojo, genial ahora la Comadreja iniciaría una pelea con él. Ese sí que sabía elegir los mejores momentos para todo.

Luna tomó a su novio del brazo, ella se veía calmada.

\- Hermione odiaría que Lestrange escapara con su cuerpo- le dijo en un tono suave que pretendía calmarlo.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido pero dejó de ver al rubio con amenaza, al parecer la rubia tenía la 'mágica' habilidad de controlar ese famoso temperamento Weasley.

\- ¿Cómo te ayudamos?- intervino Harry comprendiendo la situación sin reclamos.

Draco también le dedicó una mirada y notó sinceridad en sus ojos verdes, así que asintió.

\- Que no se den cuenta de lo que hago- le pidió finalmente.

\- Cuenta con eso- dijo Ginny comenzando a conjurar una especie de neblina ligera.

Las duelistas por su lado, no perdían detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos, además ahora luchaban en condiciones un poco más equitativas pues la menor había entrenado arduamente. Lestrange se mantenía atenta también a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no era tan tonta como para ignorar a las demás sabandijas, especialmente si su sobrino estaba entre ellas.

\- Concéntrate Bella o podría costarte caro- le llamó Hermione notándola mirar a los demás de reojo, una ligera neblina comenzó a expandirse por el suelo y presintió que algo tramaban, así que debía desviar la atención de la mujer.

\- Es tu cuerpo- respondió la otra encogiéndose de brazos.

\- Precisamente- sonrió cuando a su mente llegó una brillante idea.

Por la misma razón que conocía bien su cuerpo es que pudo dañarlo tan efectivamente, lanzó una serie de rayos que sirvieron de distracción para uno más poderoso aunque sutil. El haz de luz atravesó 'su' abdomen casi con gracia y el sonido de un grito se dejó escuchar.

Bellatrix sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un cruciatus y su abdomen ardió provocándole un grito de agonía, sus ojos se obscurecieron y lanzó su respuesta sin perder un segundo más. El rayo rojizo fue esquivado pero logró hacer un corte en la mejilla de la otra quien sonrió de lado.

\- ¡Crucio!- aulló la falsa castaña tratando de ignorar el dolor en 'su' cuerpo.

La maldición dio en el blanco provocando que la otra detuviera sus movimientos para concentrarse en rechazar esa tortura, no obstante soltó un grito y lanzó su propia maldición para tratar de salir de esa.

Bellatrix trató de hacerse a un lado pero ese cuerpo no respondió como debiera hacerlo y el rayo mágico chocó contra su escudo, aunque lo traspasó por poco y tocó su brazo.

La otra escuchó el inconfundible 'crack' de un hueso y supo que eso le dolería cuando regresara a su propio cuerpo, aunque de momento ya no estaba siendo sometida a la tortura del cruciatus por lo menos.

Ambas se veían agitadas y heridas.

\- Así no llegaremos a nada- comentó Hermione cansada pero sin intenciones de detenerse.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, quizás en otra ocasión terminemos con esto- respondió la otra mujer conjurando una densa cortina de humo negro, luego se dispuso a correr para atravesar la barrera protectora del Colegio, pero cuando quiso hacerlo chocó contra otra barrera invisible que la tiró de espaldas.

\- Me parece que no- rio Hermione dispersando el humo, también la neblina desapareció paulatinamente, sabía que esa nueva barrera era obra de alguno de sus amigos- Tendremos que terminar las cosas de una vez por todas- agregó levantando su varita con amenaza.

La otra se levantó mirándola de igual manera, aunque con un ligero toque de burla.

\- ¿Realmente acabarías con tu propio cuerpo?- le preguntó señalándose a sí misma.

\- Haré lo que sea por verte muerta- repitió las mismas palabras que la mujer le dijera hacía poco.

Así eran las cosas, y Hermione lo sabía muy bien, ahora era su oportunidad de acabar con todo finalmente, de cumplir la dichosa Profecía, de terminar con la maldad que representaba esa mujer…aunque eso significara sacrificar su propia vida.

Quería vivir, eso era cierto, sin embargo quería más ver muerta a la otra y no por rencor, sino porque solamente así impediría que siguiese causando más daño a sus seres queridos y al mundo en general. Esto no se trataba de ella, sino de algo mucho más grande, algo que debía enfrentar pasara lo que pasara.

Quiso girar su rostro y mirar un par de ojos una vez más, era curioso que tuviera esa súbita necesidad, pero luchó contra sí misma y se resistió. No lo haría.

No podría hacerlo.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo y en direcciones opuestas destinadas a encontrarse.

Pese a que sus varitas no eran gemelas, ambos rayos verdosos chocaron el uno contra el otro deteniéndose a medio camino entre ambas. Aunque dicha conexión duró apenas unos segundos y luego esos mismos rayos combinados, reflejados o debilitados, atravesaron el pecho de cada una de las mujeres.

Dos cuerpos quedaron inmóviles sobre el pasto y Ginny soltó un grito de angustia.

Draco Malfoy se quedó paralizado mirando la escena que acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos, no podía creerlo… ¿sería posible? No.

No, no podía ser cierto.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Quita la barrera!- le gritó Harry queriendo acercarse a su amiga con desesperación, las lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos.

El rubio hizo lo solicitado sin pensarlo dos veces y sin importarle seguir las indicaciones de Potter, luego corrió hacia el cuerpo de la castaña mientras Potter corría con el de la pelinegra.

No obstante, ese último cuerpo se movió antes de que el hombre lo tocara…la mujer en cuestión miró a su alrededor con confusión mas luego saltó para lazarse por una colina que la llevó hasta los límites del Colegio donde finalmente pudo desaparecer.

Nadie fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerla y Draco estaba más ocupado examinando el pulso de la castaña.

\- Maldita sea- murmuró la mujer abriendo sus ojos al saber que su enemiga hacía escapado.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de alivio al verla con vida, eso era simplemente sorprendente y Ron se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro mientras Luna lo tomaba de la mano con fuerza.

\- ¡A un lado!- gritó Ginny inclinándose sobre su amiga para examinarla, también sus ojos castaños tenían lágrimas de angustia y de felicidad- Increíble…- musitó con sincera admiración.

\- Ron, necesitamos una camilla para llevarla a San Mungo- indicó Harry con apremio, seguía en shock por lo que había sucedido. Quizás él había obtenido su fama por haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina pero no lo recordaba, sin embargo ahora que había presenciado algo similar, realmente era algo sorprendente, extraordinario….y se sentía inmensamente agradecido por ello.

\- No es necesario, puedo encargarme de ella en Grimmauld- negó la pelirroja continuando con su análisis exhaustivo.

\- ¡Una Avada la impactó!- soltó Neville como necesitando decirlo para creerlo, el chico estaba al borde de la histeria.

\- Hermione Black, la Mujer-Que-Vivió- bromeó Luna sin perder su etérea calma.

\- Maldición…- repitió Hermione ignorando todos los comentarios, poco a poco recobraba el control sobre su cuerpo, por lo que su brazo izquierdo comenzó a punzarle y su abdomen ardía como demente, además de todo, el punto donde la maldición la había impactado le quemaba como fuego.

\- No trates de moverte, solamente te lastimarás más- intervino Minerva mirando a la joven hechicera conmocionada y preocupada por lo pasado.

\- Hermione, debo acomodar tu brazo o después será más complicado- le advirtió Ginny en tono clínico.

\- Al menos llevémosla a la Enfermería…

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh- el grito de dolor que soltó la castaña cuando la pelirroja reacomodó su hueso sin esperar un segundo más, sorprendió a los otros.

Entonces Hermione perdió todas sus fuerzas y un pesado sueño la inundó, después de tanto dolor estaba agotada, dejó que su consciencia descansara un instante, dormiría sólo un poco…

Cuando despertara tendría que tomar medidas respecto a su condición, no permitiría que lo de ese día volviera a suceder.

A su lado, Harry Potter cayó al suelo abatido por el precio que tuvo que pagar ante su derrota.

Las consecuencias serían graves.

Ahora sabía cuál era el último horcrux.

¿Sería demasiado tarde?

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios.**_

 _Bliu Liz.-_ _ **Hola, gracias espero que este capítulo te haya parecido interesante. Saludos!**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Pues bienvenidas a ambas de regreso ¿no? Esa breve ventana de la vida de Bellatrix ciertamente era necesario aunque un tanto triste como bien mencionas, pese a todo son familia pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban cuando eran jóvenes y relativamente inocentes. La relación de Draco y Hermione avanza al punto culminante, con todas las emociones que los rodean no dudes que pronto pasará. El relicario…bueno ya sabemos para qué sirvió y cómo terminó ese encuentro. Hasta la próxima y gracias por tus comentarios.**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Al contrario, me da gusto leerte como siempre. Victorie tenía que ser rescatada aunque la situación fue un tanto dramática, respecto a Draco me siento satisfecha de que lo percibas de esa manera pues así trato de plasmarlo. Es cierto, Hermione se siente sola en medio de la tormenta que se acerca sin embargo existen personas que no la dejarán por más que ella intente protegerlos. Bellatrix planea muchas cosas malvadas, entre ellas matar a Hermione como pudimos leerlo. Saludos!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	22. No todo lo errante está perdido

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **No todo lo errante está perdido**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

' _Existen cosas irreversibles…como la muerte…y ni toda la magia del mundo puede detenerla de una manera definitiva, lo sé. Pero por favor Merlín, protege a mi amiga…'_

 _-G.M.W.-_

…

\- No sé tú, pero esto se está volviendo rutina- comentó un hombre sentado en un amplio sillón junto a la cama de la susodicha.

La mujer recostada sonrió luchando porque sus ojos terminaran de acostumbrarse a la luz, pese a que ésta era muy tenue.

\- Lo siento papá- dijo finalmente mirando al hombre con cariño, se veía cansado.

\- Tranquila nena, me alegra que hayas despertado, ¿cómo te sientes?- se acercó para acariciar su rostro con delicadeza y una mirada preocupada.

\- Cansada…- confesó examinando más a detalle las pronunciadas ojeras de su progenitor que, sinceramente, esperaba que fueran a causa del bebé y no solamente por ella.

Pese a todo él le sonrió.

\- Tu madre estará feliz de verte despierta- declaró con entusiasmo que enseguida se apagó- El chico Malfoy ha venido a verte con regularidad, al igual que casi todos en esta casa…nos tenías angustiados- comentó como si nada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- preguntó con ansiedad.

Edward Granger desvió su mirada con nerviosismo, no era la persona más indicada para dar ese tipo de información ni mucho menos la que iba de la mano con ella.

\- Le diré a Ginny que estás despierta, ella te lo explicará todo- declaró con prudencia levantándose de su asiento para salir de la habitación sin dejar que su hija le respondiera.

Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento, su padre no era una persona tímida ni le ocultaría información a menos que fuese algo grave…trató de incorporarse pero una sensación de tremenda debilidad le impidió completar la tarea.

En ese instante entró su amiga pelirroja.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Por favor no te esfuerces demasiado, acabas de despertar- la regañó la sanadora procediendo a pasar su varita por el cuerpo de la castaña quien se dejó examinar.

\- Estoy bien Ginny, solamente cansada. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- preguntó en un nuevo intento de averiguar esa información.

La pelirroja terminó con su análisis y luego miró a su amiga con extrema seriedad; la otra no presagió nada bueno porque cuando un sanador te ve así es porque te dirá algo como 'tiene una enfermedad mortal' o similar.

\- Casi dos semanas- soltó finalmente.

La ojigris no se sorprendió demasiado por ese dato, no era un tiempo considerable por lo que le confundía el titubeo de su padre para decírselo.

\- A mí me parecieron apenas unas horas…- comentó asimilando la información.

\- Al principio, tuve que inducirte en un coma para recuperar todo la magia que perdiste, lo demás fue tu tiempo de recuperación normal. Afortunadamente no hay daño colateral y, en cuanto te sientas lista, podrás levantarte- le sonrió para calmarla.

\- Gracias Gin- sonrió la otra- Necesito hablar con Harry y Ron en cuanto sea posible- pidió amablemente, había cosas que eran necesarias hacer.

Ante esa petición, el rostro de la pelirroja se tornó sombrío y la otra no pudo dejar de notarlo.

\- Harry no tardará en llegar del Ministerio y Ron entrará en cuanto yo salga- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta donde se detuvo y la miró- Me da gusto tenerte de regreso- sonrió en son de despedida.

Y, en efecto, en cuanto la mujer salió un conocido pelirrojo entró rápidamente en la habitación.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Nos preocupaste!- la saludó sentándose sobre su cama- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? Dormiste mucho tiempo, ni siquiera yo logro hacer eso- soltó agitado con su usual humor y brusquedad, aunque tenía lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos claros.

\- Estoy bien Ron, por favor ayúdame a levantarme- sonrió ella tratando de recobrar la movilidad de su cuerpo poco a poco.

\- ¿Puedes? Digo, ¿Ginny te dio permiso?- preguntó preocupado pero, a una mirada de la otra, saltó de su lugar para ayudarla a sentarse primero para después tratar de dar unos pasos por la habitación.

Sus piernas estaban tambaleantes pero sólidas, con un poco más de práctica podría correr como siempre; supuso que no había sido peor gracias a la magia.

\- ¿Mi varita?- preguntó refiriéndose a la de repuesto que utilizaba constantemente pues la principal la tenía Malfoy bajo su custodia.

Ron la aferró cuando sintió que daba un paso en falso.

\- La tiene Harry, aunque dice que no es tu varita…- en ese punto se rascó su cabeza- Realmente no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero no quiero que te presiones tanto…sabes que es malo para tu salud- dijo el hombre con sincera preocupación.

Ella lo volteó a ver con dulzura, ese hombre podía enfurecerla hasta límites insospechados pero también podía ser muy cariñoso cuando se lo proponía.

\- Tranquilo Ron, estoy bien y sé lo que estoy haciendo- le dijo soltando su brazo para tratar de caminar por su cuenta para fortalecer sus músculos un poco más, simplemente no podía darse el lujo de tomarse tiempo para recuperarse.

El ojiazul la miró fijamente, algo en su mirada le decía que no le creía del todo.

\- ¡Vine en cuanto lo supe!- una tercera figura entró por la puerta todavía con su túnica de auror puesta.- ¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione?- preguntó acercándose a ella para darle un suave abrazo.

Ella no se resistió y se recargó en el hombro del pelinegro, él olía a familiaridad y eso la tranquilizaba.

\- Me sentiré mejor cuando me regreses mi varita- murmuró sabiendo que el contacto no duraría mucho más.

El ojiverde se separó del abrazo para mirar a la mujer con cautela, esa castaña era casi como su hermana y la quería con locura, precisamente por eso se preocupaba.

\- La varita que tengo no es la tuya, rastreé su origen y parece que fue comprada en el Callejón Knockturn- declaró mostrándosela pero no ofreciéndosela.

Ella suspiró.

\- Es mía porque yo fui quien la compró- asintió extendiendo su mano con la palma abierta hacia arriba dejando en claro que la quería de vuelta.

Hubo suspicacia en el rostro del pelinegro y mayor confusión en el del pelirrojo.

\- Es peligroso que la uses sino te escogió…

\- Gané su alianza, con eso es suficiente ¿no?- le respondió sin paciencia para explicarle más.

En ese momento, dos miradas comenzaron con un duelo de voluntades; los orbes verdes transmitían preocupación y severidad mientras que los grises transmitían terquedad y fortaleza. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder pero uno debía hacerlo.

Ese fue Harry y fue cuando Hermione notó lo ojeroso y devastado que se veía.

\- Bien- declaró dándole la varita.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó temerosa de conocer la respuesta.

\- Por desgracia muchas cosas, y no sé si decirte la mala notica o la más nefasta- declaró sentándose en el sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama, Ron se acomodó al otro lado de su amiga.

\- Dímelas en orden cronológico- pidió ella preparándose para lo peor a lo que Ron bufó.

Los ojos verdes de su amigo la encararon y detectó el brillo del miedo en ellos.

\- Dolohov me desarmó en un duelo- declaró sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Dolohov regresó?- inquirió ella.

\- Sí, estúpidamente fui a su encuentro creyendo que era Lestrange pero fue Dolohov quien apareció y nos batimos en un duelo…- en esa parte soltó un suspiro- En algún momento, logró quitarme la varita y me hubiera matado si Ron no llega…- confesó con abatimiento.

\- La súbita partida de Harry me pareció sospechosa y decidí seguirlo, no había ido al Ministerio como me dijo así que traté de rastrearlo con el Desiluminador y mi patronus- relató- Cuando lo encontré, Dolohov lo tenía en una posición complicada- agregó rascándose la cabeza.

\- Pero, Hermione, lo preocupante es que Dolohov _me desarmó_ \- insistió Harry enfatizando esa parte de su relato.

La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido rogando porque no insinuara lo que ella temía.

\- ¿No me digas que….?

\- La Varita de Saúco desapareció de la tumba de Dumbledore- asintió el ojiverde con pesar- La busqué cuando fuimos por ti a Hogwarts pero ya no estaba- explicó pasando una de sus manos por su revoltosa cabellera.

\- Quizás alguien más la tomó, no puedes estar seguro de que Dolohov la tenga- dijo en un intento de suavizar la situación.

\- Cierto, no la tiene Dolohov porque Lestrange es quien la posee- contestó Ron con gravedad- Gracias a Harry, Luna y las demás lograron descubrir cuál era el tercer horcrux…cuál era el precio de la derrota- añadió.

\- ¿Una varita?- inquirió la castaña conectando todos los puntos- ¿La varita de Tonks?- aventuró mirando a Harry como para que le aclarara la situación.

\- Exactamente, una que fue enterrada con ella en el cementerio mágico cercano a su casa- otro suspiro escapó de su boca- Ahí fue cuando las cosas empeoraron…

… **-Flashback-…**

\- ¡¿La varita de mi hija?!- gritó una furiosa Andrómeda Tonks.

\- Eso lo único que tiene sentido- asintió Luna revisando una vez más los documentos que tenían esparcidos por todo el escritorio.

\- Tenemos que ir por ella de inmediato- declaró Harry con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

\- En marcha entonces- dijo Andrómeda aferrando su varita con fuerza, no podía creer que su hermana hubiera utilizado el asesinato de su hija para algo tan perverso.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que vayas Andy- intervino Ginny tratando de conciliar la situación y adivinando los pensamientos de su prometido.

\- Trata de detenerme Ginevra- la mujer la miró con tal dureza que la menor no pudo responder.

\- También iré yo- intervino una nueva voz.

Harry miró a la estoica Narcisa Malfoy entrando a la biblioteca como si nada, se veía tan furiosa como su hermana aunque mantenía mejor la compostura.

\- Esta debe ser una misión discreta, no podemos llevar a tantas personas, mucho menos a civiles- habló Harry activando su voz de auror, no podía permitir que las cosas se salieran de control.

\- ¿Civiles?- la voz de Narcisa estaba impregnada de tanta indignación que otra persona tuvo que interferir.

\- Entonces hagamos esto práctico, solamente iremos cuatro: tú, la tía Meda, mi madre y yo- propuso Draco entrando también a la habitación- Si quieres discreción, podemos decir que vamos a presentarle nuestros respetos a mi prima y que tú nos acompañas- agregó.

El ojiverde miró al recién llegado con duda, luego frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro.

\- Espera mi patronus por si necesitamos refuerzos- le dijo Harry a Ginny aceptando el plan del rubio.

\- Ten mucho cuidado- asintió ella dándole un suave beso en la boca.

\- Andando- dijo Draco caminando hacia la chimenea, primero tendrían que transportarse a la casa de los Tonks para de ahí llegar al cementerio.

Las cuatro figuras llegaron rápidamente hasta la parte mágica del cementerio donde descansaban los restos mortales de Ted Tonks, Nymphadora y Remus Lupin, mientras el primero tenía una lápida individual, los otros dos tenían una en conjunto.

Andrómeda fue la primera en acercarse, acarició ambas las lápidas con su mano y no luchó por contener la solitaria lágrima que escurrió por su mejilla…ahí descansaban las que alguna vez fueron las personas que más quiso en la vida, su familia. Se las habían arrebatado de una manera tan rápida y cruel que al inicio creyó que era un mal sueño, pero cuando la realidad le hizo ver que no lo era, lloró tanto que sus ojos se secaron por días enteros.

Su querido esposo…

Su preciosa hija…

Su maravilloso yerno…

\- Meda- su hermana la tomó del hombro tratando de transmitirle fortaleza, tratando de decirle mudamente cuánto lo sentía.

\- Cissy- respondió la aludida colocando su mano encima de la de la otra en gesto de cariño.

\- Potter, date prisa con esto de la exhumación- musitó Draco mirando la escena con algo parecido a la nostalgia, no había conocido bien a su prima pero eran familia.

Harry asintió conjurando un hechizo que utilizaban los aurores para ese tipo de casos, se aseguró de colocar otros tantos hechizos de privacidad y un deteriorado ataúd apareció sobre la tumba de los Lupin.

Andrómeda retrocedió un paso a lo que Narcisa la tomó del brazo para bloquearle la vista.

\- No lo veas Meda- le dijo sabiendo que sería duro ver el cadáver de su hija luego de tanto tiempo.

Draco se acercó para abrir el cofre dejando que Harry mantuviera la guardia en alto, además el otro sí había conocido a la metamorfomaga y asumió que le era más duro hacerlo.

Adentro, reposaban dos cuerpos conocidos pero solamente una varita…

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- inquirió el rubio con una mirada repleta de dudas.

Harry se acercó a comprobar que efectivamente la varita de Tonks no se encontraba ahí, entonces…

\- ¿Acaso buscaban esto?- una nueva voz heló la sangre de los presentes.

A unos metros de su posición se encontraba la conocida figura de Bellatrix Lestrange con su mano izquierda en alto sosteniendo la varita que buscaban.

\- ¡Bella!- bramó Andrómeda como en un rugido y trató de acercarse pero el agarre de Narcisa se lo impidió.

\- Supuse que tarde o temprano descubrirían mi secreto- soltó la mujer dando unos pasos hacia el frente, los demás se pusieron en guardia.

\- Madre, vete de aquí- la apremió Draco colocándose frente a ella en posición defensiva.

\- No tan rápido, traidor sobrino- sonrió la demente mujer enarbolando otra conocida varita para arrancar los anillos/trasladores de las manos de los otros cuatro.

Harry no logró detenerla y sus ojos se abrieron con pánico al ver la Varita de Saúco en sus manos.

\- Así es Potter, ahora ella es la dueña de esa varita- declaró otra voz a lo que la figura de Dolohov se colocaba a un lado de Lestrange.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!- exclamó el ojiverde haciendo aparecer a su gran venado quien se apresuró a entregar un mensaje.

\- Eso fue algo bastante estúpido- dijo Bellatrix con molestia- Encárgate de los mocosos- le dijo a su cómplice quien sonrió de lado.

\- Será un placer- asintió lanzándose al ataque sin miramientos

Draco trató de mantenerse firme junto a su madre pero el embiste de la magia del mortífago lo separó de ella irremediablemente y tuvo que defenderse.

Narcisa miró a la más grande de sus hermanas y la apuntó con su varita, a su lado Andrómeda la imitó.

\- No he venido a pelear con ustedes hermanitas- declaró la otra acercándose más a ellas- Vine a cumplir la promesa que les hice cuando éramos niñas…

Su macabra risa fue todo lo que se escuchó por el cementerio.

… **-Fin del Flashback-…**

\- ¿Y qué pasó?- quiso saber una ansiosa Hermione.

El pelinegro bajó su mirada a lo que Ron soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Se las llevó Hermione, no pudimos detenerla y Dolohov se empeñó en cubrir su huida, después él también escapó…- confesó dejando escapar unas lágrima de sus ojos- Teddy me pregunta todas las noches por su abuelita y no sé qué decirle, ¿qué puedo decirle Hermione?- levantó su rostro para mirar a su mejor amiga con un gesto destrozado- ¿Cómo le digo que no sé si su abuelita sigue viva? ¿Cómo le digo que no pude salvarla? ¿Qué quizás no la vuelva a ver?- dijo con la voz rota.

Hermione apretó sus puños y le sostuvo la mirada al hombre.

\- Dile que vamos a recuperarla- declaró con resolución, si Bellatrix se había tomado la molestia de secuestrar a sus hermanas seguramente no era para matarlas…al menos no aún.

Seguramente Draco estaba tan destrozado como Harry, su madre estaba en peligro y él no había podido protegerla…

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, nos hacía falta tu fortaleza- le dijo Ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros a lo que Harry se limpió la lágrimas con su túnica.

\- Vamos a recuperarlas- asintió deseando creer en esas palabras.

\- Para eso necesito salir de esta habitación- dijo la mujer utilizando su varita para colocarse una túnica limpia, luego acicaló su apariencia y amarró su cabello en un moño.

Ron se le quedó viendo con preocupación.

\- Hermione- inició llamando su atención- Sé que todos hemos cambiado en estos últimos meses, sobre todo tú…pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero y que siempre seremos mejores amigos. Los tres siempre seremos el Trío Dorado- declaró con una apabullante sinceridad.

\- Es verdad- lo respaldó Harry sin pensarlo dos veces.

La aludida les sonrió con tristeza y avanzó unos pasos para rodear el cuerpo de Ron con sus brazos, el hombre le sacaba una cabeza pero la aferró con fuerza y Harry no tardó en unirse a ese abrazo, presentía que algo pasaría.

Los tres permanecieron en esa posición recordando que los mejores y los peores momentos de sus vidas, los habían vivido juntos, cosa que no cambiarían por nada del mundo.

Habían sobrevivido su infancia para conocerse, luego a Quirrel para hacerse amigos, posteriormente a los dementores, a un hombre lobo, al Torneo de los Tres Magos, a Voldemort resucitado, a Umbridge, al Departamento de Misterios, a la muerte de Dumbledore, a los mortífagos, a la persecución, a la tortura, a la guerra…prácticamente habían pasado por todo lo posible y seguían ahí, juntos. Eso era algo invaluable y que tenían muy presente, por eso Hermione rompió el abrazo y miró a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida habiendo tomado una decisión.

\- También yo los quiero mucho, y les prometo que recuperaremos a Andrómeda y a Narcisa…pero ahora las cosas son diferentes y soy un peligro demasiado latente para ustedes…- inició.

\- Y quieres irte- completó el ojiverde adivinando sus pensamientos, eso era lo que él sintió luego de que supiese de la Profecía y sobre los horcruxes.

Ella solamente asintió con la cabeza, la solución más prudente era mantenerse alejada de todos aquellos que le importaban, al menos hasta que supiese cómo evitar que Bellatrix la poseyera de nuevo.

\- Pfffff- el pelirrojo volvió a rascarse la cabeza- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- inquirió con total naturalidad.

\- Ron…

\- Ni lo intentes Hermione, estamos juntos en esto- la cortó el pelinegro adivinando sus objeciones- Los tres podremos enfrentar cualquier cosa si permanecemos juntos- agregó con seguridad.

\- Ahora es distinto Harry…

\- No más de lo que fue mi propia Profecía, especialmente con esa parte de Voldemort dentro de mí- aclaró señalando su cicatriz- Tú lo abandonaste todo por ayudarme y yo haré lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces. Y no lo hago por compromiso sino porque eres una de las personas que más me importan en el mundo- declaró mirándola fijamente con sus dos esmeraldas.

La castaña sintió un gran dolor crecer en su corazón porque sentía la sinceridad de sus amigos, todo el cariño que le tenían y su firme resolución en seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. No importaba Ginny o Luna, no importaban sus respectivos padres, nada importaba más que ellos tres…sin embargo ya no podían seguir así.

Por más que la destrozara a ella misma, debía romper con esa unidad, por el bien de ellos…

\- Ustedes son mis hermanos y los amo con todo mi ser- inició jugueteando con su varita- Pero no quiero que me sigan, no los necesito…en cambio hay personas que sí los necesitan más aquí que desaparecidos- explicó con un nuevo matiz de frialdad que no engañó a nadie.

Harry la tomó de la mano regalándole una triste sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees en el destino?- preguntó a lo que ella frunció el ceño- Porque yo no, pero sí creo que nosotros tres, en que tú, Ron y yo, nacimos para conocernos- dijo con total convicción- Somos uno partido en tres y nada de lo que digas podrá rompernos- agregó a lo que el pelirrojo asintió.

\- No vamos a dejarse sola, nunca- dijo Ron sin ceder terreno- Si te vas a algún lado, iremos contigo para recordar los viejos tiempos- bromeó.

\- Soy un auror y Ron es un jugador de Quidditch profesional, podemos seguirte el paso o nos arriesgaremos a hacerlo- asintió el otro sacando su varita para enfatizar sus palabras.

\- No esta vez chicos…- negó ella dejando que unas traiciones lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos.

Aunque su ser rogaba por ceder, por dejar que ellos la siguieran abrazando, porque la acompañaran, por vivir otra aventura a su lado…su mente le gritó que no lo hiciera, que en esa ocasión no terminaría bien.

Ya no eran aquellos jóvenes intrépidos de antes, ahora tenían otras responsabilidades, otros intereses…sus caminos se habían ido separando poco a poco, aunque siempre se habían mantenido juntos por un hilo invisible que entrelazaba sus corazones…ahora ella lo rompería.

Golpearía su confianza de una manera brutal.

\- El punto débil de nuestro honor, siempre ha sido que creemos que éste será recíproco; pero la realidad es que cada uno hacemos lo que debemos hacer y no necesariamente lo que queremos- comentó ante dos miradas confundidas.

De pronto, un humo negro cubrió a ambos hombres desde sus espaldas para escurrirse velozmente por sus fosas nasales y, antes de poder decir algo, los dos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Luego, el humo regresó a la varita de la ojigris quien miró los cuerpos caídos durante unos eternos segundos. Quería memorizar sus rostros por si ya no volvía a verlos…

\- Creo que he sacado a la serpiente de la piel del león- declaró un rubio entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella lo miró pero no se tensó, el rubio parecía en peores condiciones que Harry, sus ojeras eran tan pronunciadas que parecía un muerto y además había bajado considerablemente de peso.

\- Malfoy- lo saludó sin querer tocar el tema de su madre- Nuestro entrenamiento tendrá que concluir, debo irme- agregó al tiempo que convocaba su bolso sin fondo donde siempre tenía algunas cosas preparadas para una salida de emergencia.

\- Es lo que veo- le dijo el hombre- Aunque no creí que fueras de la clase solitaria, ¿acaso el ser una Black te ha afectado hasta ese punto?- rio pasando encima de los dos cuerpos como si nada.

\- Son las circunstancias- le dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia al comentario, cuando dio otro paso sus rodillas no la sostuvieron y un espasmo muscular la atacó.

Draco la tomó del brazo para impedir que cayera.

\- Necesitas fortalecer esos músculos- comentó dejándola estabilizarse- ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó con naturalidad.

Ella lo miró confundida a lo que él se limitó a darle una sonrisa ladeada.

\- No dejé que mis mejores amigos me acompañaran, ¿por qué supones que tú serás diferente?- preguntó de vuelta.

\- Porque yo no soy un tonto ex gryffindor y haré lo que sea por rescatar a mi madre- declaró seguro de sí- Sé que Bellatrix no la matará hasta que sea el momento adecuado y tú piensas buscar la manera de derrotarla…además aquí no soy de utilidad- agregó.

La mujer lo miró fijamente y él le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar, sus respectivas magias se agitaron como ahora era costumbre y el cuarto se llenó de cruda energía, las dos voluntades tan firmes como el acero chocaron nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué siento que algo cambió entre nosotros?- le preguntó cansada de parecer fuerte, no podía comprender a ese hombre que llegó a detestar tanto en el pasado.

Él borró su sonrisa y sus ojos de frío acero se tornaron líquidos cual mercurio, eran como dos pozos infinitos que le querían responder sin palabras.

\- Porque todo es diferente entre nosotros…debes saber que soy Draco Malfoy, un antiguo mortífago y una persona poco agradable; un molesto hurón y un hombre perdido; alguien que lo único que puede ofrecerte es su vida y su marchito corazón- habló con una voz llena de sentimiento.

Ella supo que le estaba diciendo cosas que jamás repetiría a nadie y su propio corazón comenzó a latir como demente.

\- Draco- pronunció su nombre con delicadeza- Mi alma está contaminada por la maldad, mi vida puede acabar en cualquier momento, y no tengo absolutamente nada para ofrecerte…tan sólo la muerte espera a quien camine a mi lado- le explicó.

\- La muerte es una vieja amiga, Hermione. No le temo- sonrió de lado.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos más, hasta que el rubio se le acercó tomándola del cuello para estrellar sus labios en los de ella.

La mujer no lo rechazó y se entregó a esa caricia repleta de desesperación y dolor, sus magias vibraron como nunca envolviéndolos en lo que parecía ser el éxtasis del primer beso.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione lo miró a los ojos sabiendo que sus destinos ahora estaban unidos porque ese hombre caminaría con ella hasta el final.

\- Vamos a Albania- dijo finalmente.

El rubio asintió y abrió una de las ventanas del lugar por donde ambos salieron como ladrones, atrás dejaron todo lo que conocían. Dejaron todo lo que jamás creyeron posible dejar pero, pese a ello, se sintieron más completos que nunca.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Ya están despertando

Esa voz fue lo primero que escuchó Harry antes de abrir los ojos y ver a su prometida examinándolo con gesto preocupado, más atrás estaba Molly junto con los Granger.

\- Maldición ¿qué bludger me pegó?- se quejó Ron también despertando y tomándola la cabeza con una de sus manos.

Harry sintió un dolor en su pecho cuando comprendió lo que había pasado, hacía tiempo que no sentía el sabor amargo de la traición…

\- Una de nombre Hermione- dijo el ojiverde incorporándose del suelo para ver el cuarto vacío donde su mejor amiga los había abandonado.

\- ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?- intervino Jane Granger con preocupación, ella no había podido verla despierta como su esposo hizo.

\- Se fue- respondió Ron mirando hacia la ventana abierta con un gesto dolido y triste, ella los había dejado cuando lo único que querían hacer era acompañarla.

\- ¡Pues hay que buscarla!- exclamó Edward con una nota desesperada.

\- No la encontraremos- dijo Harry apretando sus puños- Si pudo ocultarnos del mismo Voldemort, podrá ocultarse de nosotros- negó con frustración.

La pelirroja se acercó para tomarlo de la mano en señal de apoyo, él no la rechazó pero tampoco le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Por qué se fue?- inquirió ella.

\- Por la misma razón que un día yo mismo quise irme- respondió abatido.

Ella lo comprendió pero aun así le dolió ese claro abandono, especialmente porque no se había ido completamente sola…

\- Pero se fue con el joven Malfoy ¿verdad? Él la protegerá ¿cierto?- quiso saber Jane con lágrimas en sus ojos, era demasiado duro para su corazón de madre ver a su hija constantemente en peligro.

Ante esa declaración Ginny se tensó y Harry miró a la mamá de su mejor amiga con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ron comenzando a ponerse rojo de la ira.

\- Asumimos que se fueron juntos…- intervino Molly por primera vez conteniendo su propio llanto y queriendo evitar más discusiones.

La magia del pelirrojo no fue tan dócil como debiera serlo a sus 23 años de edad, y todos lo rompible en esa habitación se rompió. Abajo, Luna Lovegood esbozó una sonrisa.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione se fue?

\- Sí

\- Pero ¿cómo? Supuestamente se estaba recuperando…

\- La conoces, sabes de lo que es capaz…además no se fue sola. Todo indica que Malfoy se fue con ella.

\- Mmm, no sé si eso nos debería preocupar…lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto lo más posible.

\- Supongo que para evitar el pánico ¿no?

\- Así es Harry, la gente podría pensar que escapó…

\- Ella nunca haría algo así, se fue para protegernos…

\- Tranquilo, lo sé, pero muchas personas pensarán diferente si esto llega a saberse.

\- ¿Cuál será el pretexto entonces? Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de su ausencia.

\- Diremos que está bajo un entrenamiento intensivo y punto, nadie tiene motivos para preguntar más.

\- Espero que funcione Kingsley, y que quede muy claro que no insisto en formalizar una búsqueda no por la imagen que pueda presentar o el pánico que generaría, sino porque sé que nadie podría encontrarla.

\- Lo sé…

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- Así que esta es la tan afamada guarida del Trío Dorado- declaró un rubio entrando en la modesta aunque amplia tienda de campaña mágica.

Hermione rodó sus ojos ante semejante comentario, el cual solamente podría provenir de los labios de Draco Malfoy. Ella misma miró el lugar que hacía tanto tiempo no utilizaba, en donde habían vivido tantas cosas…

\- No uno de mis lugares favoritos- murmuró ella recordando de golpe la escena cuando Ron los había abandonado o cuando pasaron días aciagos al no poder destruir el relicario.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿No? Pero si aquí seguramente fue donde inició tu sueño de ser una Weasley más y todo eso ¿o fue desde la escuela?- declaró con burla.

Ella lo miró con severidad.

\- Olvida ese tema de una vez, ya te dije que fue mi subconsciente. Además, es claro que jamás seré una Weasley, ¿no lo crees?- espetó caminando hacia la reducida sala donde tomó asiento en un sillón, todavía se sentía agotada y ajena a su propio cuerpo.

Draco se sentó a un lado de ella.

\- Ni una Longbottom- asintió pasando un brazo por su espalda de manera descarada- Hay muchos rumores sobre lo que sucedió en este lugar entre ustedes tres, especialmente entre Cara rajada y tú cuando la Comadreja los abandonó…- inició como si nada.

\- ¿Qué clase de rumores?- bufó ella recargándose en su cuerpo sin poder creer que la gente dedicara su tiempo a especular sobre ellos.

\- De la clase sucia- sonrió el rubio enviándole una mirada sugerente que casi la hizo enrojecer, casi.

\- No creí que fueras del tipo que lee Corazón de Bruja- sonrió ella de vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo si aparezco entre los solteros más codiciados?- rio él con gesto arrogante.

\- ¿Con todo y tu actitud?- le respondió ella retóricamente preguntándoselo.

Ambos compartieron una mirada de reto pero el ambiente se relajó de inmediato.

\- A las mujeres les encantan los hombres con actitud- respondió el otro.

\- Creí que a estas alturas ya estarías comprometido con alguna sangre pura de alta cuna- inquirió la castaña con aparente desinterés, pero sin estar dispuesta a compartir lo que fuera que ahora tenían.

\- Lo estaba, pero Astoria y yo acordamos que lo mejor era permanecer como amigos, dado que no sentía nada más que amistad por ella- confesó sin rastro de arrepentimiento en la voz.

\- ¿Astoria Greengrass? ¿La hermana menor de Daphne?- él asintió- Daphne siempre fue una slytherin bastante decente, imagino que su hermana será agradable también y sin duda bastante atractiva- comentó recordando a su antigua compañera, habían llegado a intercambiar alguna palabras y le mencionó a su hermana Astoria, parecía un buen partido para Malfoy.

\- Si quieres te la presento, como te dije, ahora no tiene compromisos- bromeó el joven a lo que ella le envió una mirada asesina pero él le robó un beso en la punta de los labios- ¿Podrías decirme de una vez para qué estamos en Albania?- cambió de tema algo más serio, si iba a acompañarla por lo menos quería saber en qué se había metido.

La mujer aceptó el cambio de tema y dejó su relajación de lado, luego conjuró un hechizo calefactor al notar que el ambiente se estaba enfriando. Recordaba lo frío que podía llegar a ser el bosque de noche.

\- Cuando ocurrió la primera caída de Voldemort, gracias al sacrificio de Lily Potter, él huyó precisamente a los bosques de Albania o, al menos, lo que quedaba de su alma rota- inició con voz queda.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta…

\- Voldemort no vino aquí por coincidencia, sino porque estos bosques poseen un aura mágica especialmente intensa. Pese al tiempo de desuso, la magia de la naturaleza sigue siendo muy importante, y estoy segura que Voldemort no la subestimó- siguió explicando con seriedad- Es más, puedo asumir que encontró un lugar para canalizarla y poder usarla en su beneficio…

\- Supongo que quieres encontrar ese lugar- dedujo el hombre mirando pensativamente a la mujer- ¿Crees que con eso podrás quitarte el relicario y recuperar la dichosa varita?- agregó señalando la joya en cuestión que brillaba como adrede.

\- No- negó ella de inmediato- Lo que pretendo va mucho más allá de eso, quiero aprovechar esta conexión entre nuestra mente y magia para asimilar su obscuridad, de esa forma podré volverme negra tal como está predicho. Aunque para eso necesito una gran cantidad de magia- aclaró sin matiz de duda en su voz.

Draco la miró tratando de encontrar la razón en sus palabras, no obstante le preocupaba que su plan fuese demasiado arriesgado aunque brillante sin duda. Volverse negra, como ella decía, era algo sin precedentes y que bien podría matarla.

\- ¿Cómo encontraremos este lugar que mencionas?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, pues el tratar de detenerla sería insensato, podría decidir abandonarlo como a Potter y a Weasley.

\- No lo sé, Voldemort debió de ocultarlo y el intentar encontrarlo debe ser complicado. Sin mencionar claro que estos bosques son inmensos…- suspiró sin mucho ánimo.

\- Lo pensaremos en la mañana, ahora debes descansar- la cortó él al notarla fatigada.

\- Ya dormí bastante Draco- objetó ella utilizando su nombre con facilidad.

\- Estuviste en un coma mágico, no de vacaciones Hermione- le replicó él- Ve a acostarse e intenta relajarte un poco, reforzaré las protecciones y pensaré sobre un plan para encontrar este lugar mágico que dices- añadió arrebatándole su bolso para sacar una pesada capa de invierno del mismo.

\- ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?- inquirió ella sin recordar tener ese tipo de vestimentas en su equipaje.

\- Supuse que querrías irte cuando despertaras, así que me tomé la libertad de meter algunas de mis cosas en tu bolso- le dijo como si nada mientras se ponía la capa.

Ella iba a decirle algo pero se mordió la lengua y decidió dejarlo pasar por ese día, realmente quería descansar un poco. Draco, repitió su nombre mentalmente, luego del beso compartido pareciera que toda su tensión se había convertido en confianza y calidez.

Era extraño pero sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ese hombre, y sintió una punzada de amargura al recordar a Neville, al chico que la dejó ir porque sabía que algo así pasaría.

El rubio la miró entrar a uno de los cuartos de la tienda y él salió de la misma. Afuera, el ambiente era muy frío por lo que cerró su capa con fuerza y sacó su varita para aplicarse un hechizo calefactor, era cierto que le gustaba el frío pero no a ese extremo.

Recorrió el perímetro comprobando la fortaleza de los hechizos protectores puestos, así como los de ocultamiento, y absolutamente todos eran impecables. Una vez más admiró el trabajo de hechicería de la castaña y fue fácil adivinar porqué Voldemort nunca pudo encontrarlos…bueno no hasta que el imbécil de Potter mencionó el tabú.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, agregó un par de conjuros más por si las dudas y luego se sentó a la entrada de la tienda para pensar sobre cómo localizar el dichoso epicentro mágico del bosque. Si Voldemort trató de ocultarlo, podría simplemente buscar rastros de magia negra aunque dudaba que el Señor Tenebroso fuese tan descuidado como para no pensar en eso.

Quizás existiera algo especial en ese epicentro, aunque no tan especial como para que no pudiera ser rastreado con una poción o algo similar.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó pensando en eso, pero un agudo gritó lo sacó de su meditación haciendo que se levantara de un salto y corriera hacia el cuarto de la castaña con varita en mano.

La mujer estaba agitándose furiosamente en la cama, su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de sufrimiento y gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro.

\- ¡Hermione!- la llamó el hombre pensando que estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla, pero ella pareció no escucharlo- ¡Hermione, despierta!- insistió agitándola con la suficiente fuerza como para despertarla pero no para lastimarla.

\- ¡No!- gritó ella sin abrir sus ojos, solamente se convulsionaba en su lugar- ¡Aléjate!- agregó.

\- ¡Despierta!- dijo el hombre nuevamente agitándola más fuerte.

\- ¡Vete, aléjate!- espetó ella sin abrir sus ojos y enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos hasta hacerlas sangrar.

Draco vio esa sangre y no lo dudó más, se alejó un poco de ella para apuntarla con su varita.

\- ¡Enervarte!- exclamó dispuesto a despertarla a como diera lugar.

\- ¡No, no, no!- el hechizo la hizo detener sus movimientos cuando abrió sus ojos de golpe, no obstante no dejó de gritar en sufrimiento y en sus ojos resaltaron venas rojizas.

Entonces el rubio supo lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo y un involuntario escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

\- ¡No te atrevas Bellatrix!- gritó mirando a la castaña a los ojos- ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Hermione, no permitas que entre!- agregó tomándola del rostro como para enfocar su atención.

En medio de esos ojos grises había una lucha de voluntades.

\- ¡Ingenuo!- gritó ella- ¡Aléjate!- agregó casi al instante, era como si dos voces lucharan por controlar una sola boca.

Sin poder hacer nada, era sinceramente frustrante ver así a su antigua compañera del Colegio quien ya no era un nombre más, o una hija de muggles más, era Hermione…alguien a quien había empezado a ¿querer?

Sí, la quería.

\- ¡No la dejes ganar Hermione!- le gritó con fuerza mientras trataba de mantenerla firme con sus manos- ¡Recuerda nuestro entrenamiento, esto es como un imperius! ¡Si la dejas dominar tu cuerpo, no será igual que la otra vez, Bellatrix debió tomar precauciones con su cuerpo!- le explicó para impedirle que hiciese lo mismo de la vez pasada.

Ella lo miró con desesperación, el dolor que devanaba su mente como una cuchilla afilada era demasiado intenso y sentía que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría.

\- Es muy…fuerte- murmuró apretando sus dientes para soportar otro embiste, si bien su control mental era bueno, todo tenía su límite.

\- ¡Lucha!- le dijo el rubio sintiendo ya cómo la naturaleza de la magia de la mujer estaba cambiando.

Presentía cómo acabaría todo eso si no hacía algo, si Bellatrix tomaba posesión del cuerpo de la castaña todo acabaría, en medio de la nada podría vencerlo y huir.

Levantó su varita para tratar de arrancar ese maldito relicario del cuello de la mujer, no le interesaban sus planes.

\- ¡Eres débil!- su voz se tornó gélida pero luego soltó un grito más potente.

Su pulso se aceleró y comenzó a buscar alguna solución, la miraba luchas contra la posesión y su corazón se estrujó con pesar. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer?

Su magia claramente no funcionada, y el tiempo se le estaba agotando ¿debía inmovilizarla por si acaso? ¿Tendría que luchar contra su cuerpo?

Entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en medio de la desesperación, lo único que sabía sería tan inesperado que su tía no tendría otro remedio más que irse.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó.

Fue nuevamente un beso desesperado y lleno de incertidumbre. Una caricia más bien agresiva que se posesionó de los labios de la mujer mismos que se resistieron a responder, hasta que él la obligó a hacerlo mordiendo uno de ellos con fuerza.

Con ese ataque, su boca se separó y la lengua del joven se abrió paso hasta comenzar una batalla con la de ella, una llena de pasión hasta que toda la resistencia se transformó en una cálida aceptación.

Al sentirla relajarse entre sus brazos, el hombre frenó su ataque y el beso se volvió cuidadoso, tierno y lleno de un cariño inexplicable.

Segundos después, terminó como termina un buen libro, con nostalgia, y ambos se miraron a los ojos manteniendo sus rostros muy juntos.

Ella le sonrió débilmente y se desplomó en la cama completamente exhausta.

Draco la contempló durante unos segundos notando como le labio mordido ya presentaba un moretón y sonrió sin desearlo. Luego se dispuso a curar sus palmas heridas y a velar su sueño mientras él conciliaba el propio.

Era cierto que no podía ofrecer mucho, pero ese segundo beso le había confirmado que ahora existía una puerta que ya jamás podría cerrarse dentro de su corazón.

No sabía qué era exactamente, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Por primera vez en su vida, sería una especie de gryffindor y enfrentaría lo desconocido.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Lo sentiste?- preguntó de pronto una mujer de cabellera castaña mirando a su hermana con aprensión.

\- La magia se agitó- asintió la rubia con seriedad.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en una obscura celda, llevaban días encerradas y sin más contacto que el elfo doméstico que les llevaba de comer una vez al día.

\- Pero ¿en qué sentido?- volvió a preguntar Andrómeda preocupada por lo que estuviera pasando en el exterior.

\- La única manera de averiguarlo no es muy placentera- dijo Narcisa con una mirada aprensiva.

\- Nada ha sido placentero para nosotras desde que nacimos, al menos no con Bella como hermana mayor- respondió la mujer Tonks emitiendo un ligero suspiro.

\- Eso es cierto, sin embargo…

\- Te entiendo Cissy, pero debemos hacerlo por el bien de todos- la cortó la otra.

\- ¿Crees que todavía podamos hacerlo?- preguntó de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Magia negra?- la otra asintió- Nacimos para eso hermana, solamente debemos concentrarnos para hacerla sin varita- sonrió la castaña con un poco de humor negro en la voz.

Eran Black después de todo y Narcisa emitió una suave risita al asumir eso.

Andrómeda levantó el plato de su última comida y le colocó un poco de agua, luego acercó su pulgar a su boca para darle una fuerte mordida hasta sacar sangre.

\- Lo único que podemos hacer es saber quién provocó esta agitación, nada más- declaró la menor imitando a su hermana para drenar un poco de su sangre.

La otra asintió, mientras todo rastro de duda desaparecía conforme la emoción se abría paso; su sangre vibraba al emplear ese tipo de magia a la que sus naturalezas siempre las habían inclinado.

Ambas mujeres mezclaron su sangre en el recipiente mientras la castaña comenzaba a recitar un hechizo en latín haciendo que salieran hilos de humo grisáceo.

La sangre se combinó con el fino humo y la magia comenzó a manifestarse, cada gota de ese líquido escarlata se elevó en medio del aire como si la gravedad hubiera dejado de afectarle. Enseguida, una imagen empezó a formarse compuesta por cada una de esas partículas de sangre, era borrosa pero comprensible.

Un hombre se encontraba preparando una especie de poción, aunque por su expresión, no le estaba saliendo muy bien. De pronto, una mujer se le unió sonriendo ligeramente ante la frustración del otro, ambos se veían bien, ojerosos pero saludables y con las protecciones mágicas suficientes como para no ser realmente ubicados, es decir, no había pista alguna que delatara su posición y no se escuchaba su conversación.

Finalmente el hechizo terminó y la sangre derramada se sublimó en el ambiente como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, al igual que el humo.

\- Así que se trata de esos dos- concluyó Andrómeda agitada por el esfuerzo que requería ese tipo de magia.

\- Para bien o para mal todo indica que sus caminos están entrelazados- susurró la otra rogando porque su hijo no sufriera en el proceso- ¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo en el que lloré la muerte de nuestra hermana, sin embargo ahora lo único que quiero es que regrese a su tumba- confesó la rubia, sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas- ¿Soy una mala hermana por eso, Meda?

La castaña la miró con pesar, de pequeñas Narcisa siempre había sido la más hermosa, Bella la hechicera prodigio, y ella la mediocre de en medio; el tiempo no había pasado en vano y le dolía profundamente que Bella se hubiera convertido de prodigio a asesina, Cissy había borrado su dulce inocencia para siempre y ella se había vuelto fuerte al perder tanto…

\- No Cissy, tú no eres una mala hermana, Bella lo es- respondió muy segura de sus palabras- Y un día, con suerte, se dará cuenta de eso- agregó abrazando a la menor como queriendo protegerla de lo que se avecinaba.

\- Al contrario hermanitas, ha llegado el día en el que ustedes se darán cuenta de lo malas que han sido- dijo una tercera voz.

Bellatrix se colocó frente a su celda con sangre escurriendo de su nariz y un gesto decididamente diabólico, en una mano llevaba la Varita de Saúco y en la otra una daga.

Esa combinación no presagiaba nada bueno.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Un hombre de obscura cabellera castaña se encontraba empacando algunas cosas en una gran mochila de tirantes. Su expresión era a ratos de furia y a ratos de preocupación, además sus movimientos eran algo erráticos y muy poco sutiles.

\- Edward- su esposa lo observaba desde el sillón con su bebé en brazos.

\- No trates de detenerme Jane- soltó el hombre sin siquiera mirarla.

La mujer suspiró acomodando su cabellera castaña clara, luego se levantó y puso a su hijo en la cuna destinada para él.

\- Es inútil lo que pretendes- le dijo ella con seriedad.

\- ¿Inútil?- él la miró con desespero- ¡Nuestra hija se fue a no sé dónde y corre grave peligro! ¡Casi la matan hace unas semanas y todavía está débil! ¡Y nadie hace nada para encontrarla! ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando un milagro!- gritó con vehemencia.

\- No podemos hacer más…- musitó la mujer compartiendo ese dolor.

\- Si tú quieres sentarse a esperar ¡bien! ¡Hazlo! Pero no me pidas eso a mí, es mi hija de la que estamos hablando ¡Mi niña!- aclaró con rabia y dolor.

Jane lo miró durante unos segundos en silencio, luego habló.

\- También es mi hija, la llevé en mi vientre y daría mi vida por ella si me lo pidiera. La amo tanto como tú y quiero encontrarla…pero sé que no puedo hacer nada- en ese punto las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas- ¡Mataría a esa tal Lestrange con mis propias manos para evitar que Hermione lo haga! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es mantenernos únidos para que cuando nuestra hija regrese, y sé que lo hará, encuentre refugio en su familia!- chilló cada vez más fuerte.

El hombre asimiló esas palabras una a una y sintió que su ira se aplacaba, dejó su mochila de lado y se acercó a abrazar a su esposa con mucha fuerza.

\- ¿Y si no regresa? ¿Y si la perdemos?- musitó él con una voz destrozada.

\- Regresará, el joven Malfoy cuidará de ella y nos la traerá de vuelta- lo calmó ella refugiándose en el abrazo para también creer en sus palabras.

\- Con todo lo malo que dicen de él, ese no parece un consuelo…

\- El amor todo lo puede- dijo ella separándose de su esposo para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Amor? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No insinúas qué…? ¡No! ¡Es mi pequeña y aún no quiero ser suegro de nadie!- bramó indignado por semejante declaración.

\- Suegro no querido, nuestra hija y ese atractivo joven están solos en alguna parte del mundo, sin mucha esperanza…todo puede pasar- insinuó ligeramente divertida.

El efecto fue instantáneo, el hombre tornó su cara roja de ira y explotó.

\- ¡Lo mato si toca a mi pequeña!- aseguró con ese papel de padre sobreprotector que tan bien le quedaba.

Jane soltó una risita ante la actitud del otro, era tierno.

\- Mejor prepárame un baño querido, si tenemos suerte Steve no despertará en unas horas- propuso con una sonrisa peculiar.

El hombre Granger decidió dejarla ganar esa batalla y dejar sus preocupaciones de lado por unos minutos. Tenía fe en su hija, y sabía que la vería de nuevo.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _Bliu Liz.-_ _ **Gracias por tus impresiones, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _AnaRadcliffe.-_ _ **Pues el casi pasó al olvido, Neville prácticamente les dejó el camino libre; el tema de Dolohov cada vez se pone más peligroso y las cosas en general están por culminar. Suerte con el colegio y gracias por tus comentarios.**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Hola de nuevo! Es correcto, el aumento de intensidad finalmente dio frutos pues había tensión entre los dos jóvenes, si bien Hermione trataba de ignorarlo y Draco de negarlo aunque al final nada más les importó. Ahora están en la búsqueda de cómo terminar con Bella, especialmente con el nuevo conocimiento que mencionas y nuestra villana no se quedará de brazos cruzados, menos porque tiene planes para sus hermanas. Como siempre, tus comentarios son bastante sagaces sin embargo todo puede suceder aún y las cosas no son lo que parecen. Gracias por tu constancia, saludos!**_

 _Persefonne.-_ _ **Pues bienvenida, espero disfrutes la lectura que ese es uno de mis fines. Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	23. El Mendigo de tu Luz

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **El Mendigo de tu Luz**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

' _Durante mucho tiempo creí que la felicidad no estaba hecha para mí…me había resignado a vivir a medias, a dejar de buscar la luz…pero, justo cuando estaba acostumbrándome a mi obscuridad, llegó ella y, de pronto, todo cobró sentido.'_

 _-D.L.M.-_

…

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó una mujer de rizos castaños a un hombre de sedoso cabello rubio platinado.

Draco se encontraba concentrado sobre el contenido de un humeante caldero, el cual agitaba periódicamente y agregaba algunos ingredientes. El aroma era extraño aunque no desagradable.

\- Cocino- respondió sin querer perder su concentración.

La sencilla respuesta dejó confundida a la otra, aunque solamente por unos segundos pues luego estalló en una inusual carcajada. Acción que provocó que el rubio la miraba de reojo con reprobación, parecía estar burlándose.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso?- reclamó agregando lo que parecía ser sal.

Hermione tuvo que controlarse y tomar aire para contestar pues le era difícil hablar mientras su risa se negara a detenerse.

\- No puedo creer que el gran Draco Malfoy esté cocinando como un simple mortal- soltó sin poder dejar de pensar en lo extraña que se veía esa escena, el hombre cocinaba como si preparara una poción.

\- Si crees poder hacerlo mejor, adelante. Aunque escuché rumores sobre tu aptitudes en la cocina…- bufó cambiando su tono de molesto a burlón- Al parecer no eres perfecta en todo- agregó con una sonrisita ladeada.

Ahora fue el turno de la mujer para bufar.

\- Iré a revisar el perímetro- dijo sin querer hablar más al respecto, pero una mano la detuvo.

\- Ni se te ocurra- negó con su profunda mirada acerada, el gesto le provocó un placentero escalofrío a la mujer- Debes descansar- agregó también afectado por el contacto pues la aferró con mayor fuerza.

\- No es necesario…- negó.

\- Bellatrix no se detendrá, anoche logramos detenerla pero intentará poseerte de nuevo- le instó él recordando el beso pero sin dejar notar emoción en su tono.

\- Anoche…- murmuró ella tocando sus labios al recordar un sabor conocido.

Draco dejó caer sus manos al lado de su cuerpo y la miró con resignación.

\- No lo recuerdas- concluyó resistiendo el impulso de suspirar.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo- replicó al instante- Me ayudaste a impedir que Bellatrix me poseyera, me besaste de nuevo…- declaró mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada sin intenciones de negarlo, no podía seguir negando lo que sentía.

\- Te dije que no tenía mucho qué ofrecer, pero todo lo que tengo te pertenece- asintió sin estar acostumbrado a ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos, era difícil decir esas cosas.- Me escucho patético ¿cierto?- bufó sin poder sentirse apenado consigo mismo.

Hermione se colocó justo frente a él para acariciar su mejilla con dulzura, el hombre se entregó al gesto sin tener tanta experiencia en el cariño aparte del que su madre le daba. Era placentero sentir la calidez de la castaña sobre su piel, sus manos no eran suaves sino ligeramente ásperas pero su toque era delicado y repleto de algo parecido al afecto.

\- No es patético- le dijo ella con firmeza.

\- Creo que está listo- declaró el hombre cambiando de tema para señalar el estofado.

La mujer terminó con el contacto y apretó sus puños con fuerza, recordaba el beso con anhelo pero no quería dañar a nadie más, no podía arrastrar a otros a ese camino de perdición en el que se encontraba. Mucho menos a Draco, quien apenas estaba regresando a la luz.

Se odio por ser tan débil, ella era la única patética de los dos porque no podía dejar de ser egoísta. Debía ser la mejor persona, debía pensar en los otros antes que en ella, en él antes que en sus deseos…

\- Largo- murmuró de la nada mientras se incorporaba.

\- ¿Qué?- el otro la miró desconcertado.

\- ¡Largo!- gritó esta vez mirándolo con una furia tan falsa que el otro la detectó sin problemas- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Fue un error permitirte que me acompañaras! ¡Lárgate!- le exigió con el más frío de sus tonos.

Esas palabras hubieran herido a cualquier otra persona, de hecho lo hubieran herido especialmente a él sino supiera que eran mentira…que eran producto del miedo y de esa manía irracional que tenía la castaña por proteger a los demás.

\- No- respondió tan tranquilo que la otra tuvo que detenerse para escucharlo.

\- ¿Estás sordo? ¡No te quiero aquí Malfoy! ¡Lárgate antes de que me obligues a hechizarte!- espetó sacando su varita para apuntarlo con su temblorosa mano.

El otro sencillamente se le acercó hasta que la punta de la varita quedó justo sobre su pecho.

\- Adelante, hechízame si eso quieres pero estoy aquí por decisión propia y no a solicitud tuya, vine porque quiero estar aquí y no porque me lo permitieras. Así que nada de lo que digas, hará que me vaya o que te deje- declaró sin titubeo alguno, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, si la otra lo hechizaba tendría que tratar de defenderse o, en el peor de los casos, rastrearla en cuanto pudiera hacerlo.

Hermione lo miró con agitación, su cuerpo efectivamente estaba débil y el exaltarse le estaba causando gran fatiga, no se creía capaz de hechizar al otro aunque lo intentara pero a él no parecía importarle…la estaba retando.

\- Te dije que solamente la muerte espera a quien me acompañe, ¿por qué insistes en permanecer a mi lado? ¿Es que acaso no te importa tu vida? - susurró con la voz rota y bajando su varita con cansancio, sus ojos ahora grises se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar.

\- Eso ya lo sabes- habló él acercándose otro paso más hacia ella- Aunque tampoco creas que soy un suicida Hermione, sé que ganaremos y saldremos de esto- agregó englobándose a sí mismo junto a ella, en un imposible _nosotros_ …

Entonces, la mujer supo que no estaba sola; algo que muchos le había dicho, que otros le había asegurado, pero que nunca sintió hasta ese preciso momento cuando su corazón palpitó en respuesta a la voz del hombre… ¿qué eres eso? ¿Qué significaba?

No quería distraerse, no podía darse ese lujo, pero no logró ignorar el sentimiento que afloraba en su pecho, mucho menos cuando el hombre la tomó de la muñeca para apresarla entre sus brazos.

\- Draco…- murmuró a la nada.

\- No voy a dejarte- le respondió enterrando su rostro en el cabello de la mujer, en esa cabellera que por muchos años creyó que era un nido de pájaros pero que ahora reclamaba como suya.

\- Quizás no tengas opción- dijo ella refugiándose en el abrazo durante un parpadeo de la eternidad.

\- Ahora sé que siempre hay opción- habló separándose del abrazo para mirarla.- Y yo elijo permanecer a tu lado hasta el final…sea cual sea- concluyó seguro de sus palabras.

Hermione finalmente lo aceptó pues de nada servía discutirlo más.

\- Primero tenemos que encontrar un enorme cúmulo de magia negra ¿sabes cómo podemos lograrlo?- preguntó cambiando de tema mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del lugar.

Draco asintió y levantó su varita para conjurar un plato el cual llenó de su peculiar estofado y se lo ofreció a la chica junto con una cuchara, ella tomó el recipiente con agradecimiento.

\- Normalmente una cantidad así de magia negra sería fácilmente detectada, pero como seguramente Voldemort la protegió muy bien será más complicado- dijo sentándose en otra silla con su propio plato- Afortunadamente he estado trabajando en un hechizo para solucionar este problema- agregó probando su propio guiso con reserva.

\- ¿Qué clase de hechizo?- preguntó ella probando también la comida, la cual no supo tan mal como pensó así que continuó comiendo.

\- Magia de sangre- declaró seriamente.

\- ¿Qué esperamos entonces?- asintió ella dejando su comida de lado y dispuesta a iniciar con el hechizo.

\- Yo me encargaré de hacerlo, tú necesitas comer y descansar mientras tengamos oportunidad- negó el otro como si nada, el estofado realmente le había quedado bueno.

\- Pero…

\- Te aseguro que estoy más que calificado para hacer este hechizo, lo recuerdes o no, tenía las mejores calificaciones del colegio después de ti- soltó con una sonrisita nostálgica por la infancia que tuvo cuando su mayor preocupación era a quién molestaría al día siguiente…había sido un ingenuo y un tonto.

Ella lo miró nuevamente sorprendida por ese novedoso comportamiento, era casi como si el hombre frente a ella fuese otro, como si se hubiera quitado una máscara que mucho tiempo luchó por mantener. Su voz era suave, no de derrota sino resignada, y sus gestos eran transparentes no impasibles; en ese momento supo que estaba conociendo al verdadero Draco Malfoy…y se sintió afortunada.

\- Gracias- le dijo llevándose a la boca otra cucharada del inusual estofado.

El rubio la miró y le regaló una sonrisa, una que no era sarcástica ni cruel sino sincera.

Sabía que nada volvería a ser igual luego de ese viaje, perdiera la vida o no, valdría la pena porque finalmente sabía lo que quería.

La quería a ella.

…

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos se sintió mucho mejor, sus niveles de magia se estaban restableciendo y su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto.

Se levantó lentamente por si algún mareo decidía atacarla y salió a la pequeña estancia del lugar donde encontró otra extraña escena.

Draco estaba recostado sobre uno de sus brazos el cual se recargaba en un pesado libro y, en la mesa donde estaba dicho libro, también había una especie de esfera que emitía un aura extraña.

Por un lado, se permitió sonreír al ver a su compañero en ese estado en el cual sus amigos la habían encontrado a ella misma en numerosas ocasiones, pero por otro lado sintió una enorme curiosidad sobre el misterioso objeto en el que claramente el otro había estado trabajando.

¿Sería ese parte del hechizo localizador?

Se acercó sigilosamente y estiró su mano para tratar de tomar la esfera…

\- Ni se te ocurra- la voz del hombre la hizo dar un brinco hacia atrás mientras su corazón se aceleraba por el susto.

\- Por Merlín- declaró tratando de calmarse.

\- Creí que te habían enseñado a no tomar las cosas que no te pertenecen- dijo enderezándose en la silla mientras terminaba de despertar.

\- No es mi culpa ser naturalmente curiosa- se excusó ella cruzándose de brazos cual niña pequeña, eso divirtió al otro.

\- En este caso lo pasaré por alto porque este objeto en particular es algo caprichoso- informó tomando la esfera con sus manos para comenzar a girarla- La magia que le infundí se encarga de darle dirección y la sangre que tiene mezclada lo hacen un imán casi irresistible para cualquier mago o bruja, excepto claro para su creador- agregó mirando a su creación con orgullo.

\- Estoy impresionada- declaró ella con sinceridad- ¿Cómo funciona?- preguntó enseguida.

Draco entonces giró más deprisa la esfera y luego la lanzó al aire donde se mantuvo suspendida mientras aumentaba su velocidad de rotación por sí misma, segundos después comenzó a emitir un aura negra y salió dispara fuera de la tienda.

Los dos magos se apresuraron a salir únicamente para ver a la esfera tratar de salir de las barreras mágicas erigidas, pero al parecer no podía.

\- Solamente tenemos que seguirla y nos llevará a cualquier lugar con una concentración anormal de magia negra- habló el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la luz que se filtraba entre las altas copas de los árboles que los rodeaban.

\- Pues en marcha- dijo la chica con resolución.

\- No sé tú, pero antes me gustaría desayunar algo- opinó el otro dando media vuelta para entrar a la tienda de acampar sin esperar una respuesta.

La otra soltó un suspiro pero lo siguió, después de todo el chico se merecía esa pausa pues seguramente había trabajado toda la noche en crear la esfera mágica…mientras ella dormía.

No sabía si sentirse culpable por eso último…pero decidió no hacerlo, más bien se sintió agradecida, finalmente había alguien a quien podía confiarle lo que antes ella hubiera tenido que hacer.

Le dolía admitirlo pero Draco era muy diferente a Harry y a Ron, él no quería depender de ella, no la necesitaba…al contrario, ella se estaba apoyando en él, lo cual era un cambio agradable y, cuando lo vio preparando unos rústicos panqueques en la estufa, le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas. Al menos él sí tenía alguna noción de cocina.

Un par de horas más tarde, ambos empacaron todo en la pequeña bolsa de Hermione que Draco insistió en que ella cargara, en caso de separarse prefería que ella tuviera todo lo necesario para protegerse, además no pesaba en lo absoluto.

Siguieron a la esfera sin detenerse a descansar y, al poco tiempo, el rubio se encontró totalmente fastidiado por los insectos del bosque, los cuales se suponía que debían molestar a las flores no a él.

\- Ignóralos Draco- le aconsejó la mujer dejando que los mosquitos la llenaran de piquetes.

\- Con un simple hechizo podría…

\- Ni se te ocurra- lo detuvo- Entre menos magia utilicemos, mejor- le recordó abriéndose paso entre unos troncos caídos.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos ataca un animal salvaje?- aventuró el otro caminando a su lado, había transformado sus costosos zapatos en unas prácticas botas de montaña y su fina capa en un resistente abrigo.

\- Si un animal salvaje nos ataca, utilizaremos magia para defendernos- concedió ella rodando los ojos- Lo juro, pareces un bebé…¡mira eso!- exclamó señalando una especie de círculo formado por piedras.

Draco se adelantó con cautela, la esfera les señalaba ese sitio por lo que debía de haber algo realmente obscuro vinculado al mismo; sacó su varita para hacer una inspección.

\- Esto puede darnos una pista de lo que buscamos- declaró finalmente.

\- O quizás es lo que buscamos- dijo ella acercándose al círculo para ver si podía encontrar algo más, sentía una perturbación inusual de la magia justo en ese punto.

El rubio iba a objetar pero algo detrás de su acompañante lo paralizó al instante.

\- Hermione, camina lentamente hacia mí- indicó casi en un susurro y levantando su varita para atacar.

\- ¿Qué?- la mujer giró su cabeza descubriendo que atrás de ella había una gruesa capa negra como mirándolos fijamente.

Era un Lethifold, una de las criaturas más letales y poderosas de su mundo; quiso darse un golpe pues no previó encontrarse con uno siendo que su hábitat natural se suponía que era Oceanía o algo así, además no era todavía de noche…

Inspiró profundamente y terminó de girarse para caminar de espaldas hacia el hombre, una vez que llegó a su lado lo tomó de la mano con fuerza.

\- Tenemos que irnos- dijo el rubio con toda la intención de aparecerse, conocía a esa criatura y no quería enfrentarla si podía evitarlo.

\- No podemos- negó ella con rotundidad- Si nos vamos perderemos esta pista, solamente sigue mis ataques y tal vez podamos vencerlo- aclaró soltándolo para levantar su varita.

\- Si esta cosa nos come, me volveré fantasma sólo para recriminarte esto- masculló el hombre dispuesto a seguirla.

El Lethifold los miró con sus profundos ojos rojizos que estaban ocultos entre la masa negra que era su cuerpo, luego se arrastró hacia los magos.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!- una nutria se materializó para embestir a la maligna criatura que soltó un chillido aterrador.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!- un zorro del ártico se unió a la lucha sometiendo al Lethifold sin clemencia.

Todo indicaba que la criatura emprendería la retirada en cualquier momento pues los patronis eran demasiado poderosos para él, sin embargo no sucedió tal cosa pues dos Lethifold más aparecieron en la escena.

Los animales plateados no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para enfrentarse a tres de esos monstruos y los magos temieron que pasara lo peor.

\- Resiste Draco- le dijo la mujer comenzando a agotarse.

\- Necesitamos un recuerdo más poderoso o una fuente de magia más fuerte- contestó el hombre tomando a la mujer del brazo como para darle fortaleza, si creía que era demasiado arriesgado se aparecerían.

Hermione miró al otro con preocupación pero aceptó la idea y pensó en otro recuerdo, uno poderoso que no era precisamente feliz pero era intenso…entonces se concentró en el inesperado beso.

Su magia vibró con fuerza y su nutria resplandeció como nunca antes logrando que las tres capas negras se encogieran sobre sí para desaparecer con el viento.

\- ¿Qué recuerdo fue ese?- preguntó el hombre con ligera sorpresa pero aliviado.

Ella abrió la boca para responderle cuando escuchó un ruido e, instintivamente, dio un paso más hacia el centro del círculo de piedras.

Draco no la soltó y la aferró con fuerza cuando sintió cómo el suelo temblaba y la tierra dentro del círculo colapsó por completo haciendo que ambos cayeran al vacío con un inevitable grito.

El hombre había rodeado a la mujer con su cuerpo en un intento de protegerla contra el impacto, no obstante ambos resintieron el golpe.

\- Una maldita trampa- espetó Draco tratando de incorporarse pero unas ramas salidas de la nada envolvieron su cuerpo con fuerza, a lo que levantó rápidamente su varita para evitar que fuera apresada.

\- Lazo del diablo- reconoció Hermione demasiado calmada como para estar siendo envuelta por la enredadera asfixiante- Solamente tenemos que calmarnos y nos liberará…- recitó recordando su primer encuentro con la planta.

Ante su inmovilidad el lazo del diablo no frenó con su intento por asfixiarla.

\- No creo que eso funcione aquí- protestó el rubio- ¡Lumos Solem!- conjuró con fuerza pero ninguna luz salió de su varita- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Lumos Solem!- repitió con desespero.

\- Voldemort debió hechizar este lugar para impedirnos usar magia- razonó ella comenzando a sentir un dolor oprimente por la presión de la enredadera- Aunque solamente puede bloquear un tipo de magia…- logró articular.

Draco captó la insinuación sintiendo cómo las ramas le cortaban la circulación de sus extremidades, se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

\- ¡Obscurum!- vociferó haciendo que su varita emitiera una especie de luz obscura que causó un fuerte impacto sobre el lazo del diablo.

Hermione logró liberar su mano derecha del poderoso agarre y observó con fascinación cómo esa luz brillaba con potencia, así que aprovechó el momento y conjuró su propio hechizo.

\- ¡Ignus Tenebra!- exclamó lanzando una gran lengua de fuego morado que, al tocar la enredadera, la consumió volviéndola cenizas como si fuera algo insignificante.

Las llamas no dañaron a los dos magos pues estaban perfectamente controladas por la castaña, así que pudieron liberarse sin mayores inconvenientes que los moretones que seguramente tendrían por la presión de la planta.

\- Parece que podemos utilizar magia negra- concluyó el rubio ayudando a la mujer a incorporarse- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó examinándola rápidamente.

\- Hacía mucho que no sentía ese cálido apretón del Lazo del Diablo- trató de bromear ella recordando las aventuras de su primer año en Hogwarts.

\- No es momento de visitar tus recuerdos Hermione, este lugar es peligroso- dijo el hombre examinando su entorno- Voldemort diseñó estas trampas y tenemos suerte de seguir con vida- agregó mirando hacia el techo pero no había rastro del lugar desde donde cayeron.

\- Lo cual significa que tiene algo importante que ocultar, es lo que estamos buscando- declaró conjurando una luz obscura para ver si descubría algo.

El lugar era una especie de caverna, húmeda y tenebrosa, muy típica del antiguo mago obscuro; todo indicaba que se sentía atraído por ese tipo de lugares o los escogía para asustar a los demás.

\- Lo mejor sería seguir adelante, este túnel parece ser el único camino- indicó señalando una prolongación al final de la cueva.

\- Probablemente sea otra trampa- dedujo la mujer sin esperar encontrarse con algo fácil.

Draco asintió pero avanzó hacia el túnel con su varita en alto, él iría adelante para detectar cualquier peligro y darle tiempo a la mujer de reaccionar.

Ambos avanzaron una largo tramo sin problemas, dejaron la cueva principal atrás y el túnel comenzó a ponerse interesante pues encontraron bifurcaciones, tomaron las más prometedoras mientras Hermione se ocupaba de marcar con una cruz el camino, esto para detectar si comenzaban a dar vueltas.

Cuando vieron una serie de cruces más de una vez, supieron que estaba perdidos, todo indicaba que era un laberinto.

\- Demonios- soltó el rubio frustrado ante su evidente error al entrar ahí.

\- ¿Servirá de algo tu esfera?- le preguntó la mujer a lo que el otro sacó el objeto que comenzó a dar vueltas como loco pero no les señaló ningún camino.

Inesperadamente, la esfera comenzó a vibrar como si estuviera sobrecargada de magia y explotó con un ruido seco; los dos magos se cubrieron del impacto y se miraron con idéntica intriga.

\- Esto no es bueno- murmuró ella.

\- No podemos seguir así ni regresar, lo mejor será que descansemos un poco para pensar en un plan- propuso el rubio tomando la bolsa de la castaña para sacar algunas mantas e improvisar una especie de cama en el frío suelo de piedra.

\- Acogedor- bufó ella en broma a lo que el otro trató de sonreírle.

\- Descansa, yo vigilaré- declaró en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

\- Despiértame en dos horas, no podemos estar inmóviles mucho tiempo- aceptó recostándose en las sábanas para tratar de dormir un poco- Nada de caballerosidad Draco, ambos necesitamos descansar- agregó cerrando los ojos.

Él asintió haciendo una mueca divertida ante ese comentario, conocía lo suficiente a la otra como para saber que no debía retarla en momentos así.

Examinó nuevamente el lugar topándose con un silencio sepulcral lo cual acentuó su nerviosismo, solamente el suave compás de la respiración de su acompañante lo calmó un poco. Algo no le gustaba de ese sitio, sentía que la obscuridad era demasiado opresiva, el ambiente le supo a rancio y no podía distinguir si eso era producto de la magia negra de Voldemort o del ambiente en sí.

Su mente comenzó a vagar entre distintas ideas de cómo salir del laberinto, podrían tratar de conjurar una brújula pero el truco era hacerlo empleando únicamente magia negra, y una brújula no calificaba dentro de esa gama; tampoco el hechizo de 'oriéntame' o algún otro que les diera rumbo.

¿Cómo podrían salir de ahí? Quizás demoliendo las paredes con explosiones, mismas que podían sepultarlos a ellos mismos…mala idea.

Pasados unos ¿minutos? comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y su mente obnubilada, era como si llevara días enteros sin descansar y le costaba cada vez más mantener abiertos sus ojos.

\- Hermione- dijo con una voz ronca, pero la mujer no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado- Hermione- repitió con más fuerza pero su garganta no cooperó- Hermione…- susurró una vez más incapaz de luchar contra el cansancio por más tiempo.

Resbaló por la pared del túnel quedando dormido en una posición que seguramente le provocaría contracturas al despertar. Su último pensamiento fue sobre la luz, extrañaba ver algo de luz entra tanta obscuridad, tanto literal como metafóricamente.

Lo bueno y lo malo de dormir, es que uno pierde la noción del tiempo por completo.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?- preguntó Neville mirando un enorme mapa con desesperación- ¿Esperar a encontrar su cadáver?- reclamó mirando a un ojiverde.

\- ¡No está muerta, deja de decir eso!- intervino Ron a la defensiva.

\- ¿Y dónde está? ¡No hemos sabido nada de ella en dos meses!- soltó Longbottom sin poder contenerse más- Tampoco hemos podido encontrar a Andy ni a la señora Malfoy, además nuevos seguidores de Lestrange han aparecido por todo el país, las cosas están empeorando- declaró señalando algunos recortes de periódico donde se hacía mención de los recientes ataques.

\- Tenemos que mantener la calma Neville- inició Arthur Weasley mirando a Harry en busca de alguna respuesta.

\- ¿La calma? Nadie está seguro y no podemos matar a Lestrange porque tiene en su poder el último horcrux, y Hermione no aparece… ¡no hay calma que mantener!- bramó.

Bill se incorporó de donde estaba para acercarse a la discusión, había tenido suficiente.

\- ¡Basta!- dijo el pelirrojo con fuerza, los demás callaron- Debemos confiar en que Hermione está haciendo lo necesario para derrotar a Lestrange, por lo que nos corresponde mantener la primera línea defensiva- aclaró mirando a su esposa de reojo quien asintió.

\- Bill tiene razón, el Ministerio de Magia sigue firme y no permitiremos que estos mortífagos lo destruyan con sus ataques clandestinos- habló Kingsley con seguridad.

\- El problema es que no podemos atraparlos, son demasiado escurridizos- gruñó George con el ceño fruncido.

\- Podemos tenderles una trampa- intervino Ginny pensativa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si son los mismos mortífagos que conocemos, no resistirán el poder acabar con algunos traidores de la sangre- propuso la mujer con una astuta sonrisa.

\- No- negó Harry hablando por primera vez, sabía a dónde quería llegar la otra.

\- ¿No?- la pelirroja lo miró con reto.

\- Es peligroso hija, quizás no sea la mejor idea- secundó Molly temerosa por los suyos.

\- Me parece una estupenda idea- dijo Luna con su usual sonrisa- Los reunimos en un lugar y ¡boom! George los sorprende con su repertorio de explosiones- propuso como si nada.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlos volar?- titubeó Charlotte mirando a Charlie en busca de apoyo, el hombre se encogió de hombros.

\- Es la única manera de detenerlos de manera definitiva- declaró Angelina endureciendo su mirada.

\- Nosotros no hacemos las cosas así- negó Ron- Díselos Harry- instó buscando apoyo en su mejor amigo quien se mantenía meditabundo.

El ojiverde miró a los presentes sin saber qué decir, desde que Hermione los había abandonado se sentía perdido, jamás creyó encontrarse en un escenario así, mucho menos el que lo buscaran a él para obtener una guía…él no era el indicado.

\- Tenemos que capturar a uno con vida- soltó Neville con una voz más sosegada, los demás lo miraron con intriga- Él nos dirá dónde se esconde Lestrange- explicó.

Ginny lo miró con resolución e intercambió una mirada con Luna, ellos tres habían encabezado la resistencia en Hogwarts durante la primera guerra, y al parecer volverían a hacerlo.

\- Armemos un plan porque no planeo morir por un mal cálculo- propuso la mujer con el más negro de sus humores.

Luna soltó una risita.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- El último ataque fue un éxito, más de veinte muggle muertos y un pueblo destruido- sonrió Antonin desplomándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones del lugar.

Bellatrix lo miró con indiferencia, estaba concentrada leyendo un enorme tomo antiguo que podía darle ideas para preservar su inmoralidad ya que hacer más horcruxes estaba fuera de cuestión.

\- Un poco mediocre ¿no lo crees?- espetó regresando a su lectura.

\- Dime lo que deseas y me encargaré de cumplirlo- dijo el otro con ligereza.

\- Eso es sencillo, deseo la cabeza de Hermione Black colgando de mi pared- soltó en un tono más elevado- ¿Lo cumplirás?- preguntó mirándolo nuevamente, esta vez con amenaza.

\- Eso es complicado, no ha habido noticas de ella en dos meses, nada, ni siquiera un vistazo- confesó sentándose más recto- Pude ser que no esté en el país o que haya huido- sugirió.

Bellatrix hizo que uno de los vasos sobre su escritorio explotara debido a su furia.

\- No escapó- replicó dejando el libro de lado- Está buscando algo para destruirme, lo sé, puedo sentirlo y sé cómo piensa- agregó acercándose al otro mortífago- No puedo permitir que siga vagando libremente por ahí ¡la quiero muerta!- gritó.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, otro mortífago hizo acto de presencia encorvándose en una reverencia.

\- Mi Señora, hemos localizado a Ginevra Weasley junto a Luna Lovegood- informó rápidamente.

\- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Dolohov con entusiasmo, habría más diversión.

\- Están en la tienda de varitas del Callejón Diagon- respondió sin titubeos.

Bellatrix hizo una mueca de molestia, como si la noticia le resultara un fastidio pero luego algo brilló en lo profundo de sus ojos grises.

\- Reúne a otros cinco mortífagos para ir por ellas, mátalas tú mismo- le ordenó formando una falsa sonrisa en su desfigurado rostro.

\- Sí mi Señora- reverenció el otro saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

\- ¿No me envías a mí?- inquirió Dolohov con decepción.

\- No esta vez, tú aún me sirves con vida- fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar a su lectura.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- ¿Vendrán?- susurró un hombre escondido tras unos estantes.

\- Claro que sí, no podrán resistirse- asintió otro con su varita lista para la acción.

\- Si algo les pasa…

\- Para eso estamos aquí ¿o no?- lo cortó el primero en un tono atípico de su persona.

\- Esto no es un juego Neville, es peligroso- le increpó Harry tenso por toda la situación.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé?- respondió el castaño mirando a su amigo con firmeza- Estamos al borde de otra guerra, Hermione está desaparecida y Lestrange mata a quien se le ponga enfrente- enumeró- No estoy jugando, pero soy el único de los dos que parece tener un plan aparte de sentir pena por mí mismo- finalizó queriendo hacer entrar en razón al otro.

El ojiverde escuchó la acusación con indignación pero enseguida se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía razón, había estado tan ensimismado con sus problemas que no se dio cuenta que los demás necesitaban de un líder, y Neville les había dado lo mejor que tenía.

No respondió y regresó su mirada a Ginny quien se encontraba platicando con Luna y el señor Ollivander aparentemente acerca de las propiedades de las varitas, la idea era atraer a algunos mortífagos con esa puesta en escena para capturar a uno.

Su prometida le dirigió una mirada nerviosa pero se mantuvo en su papel esperando algo y, como supusieron, no tardó en haber una conmoción afuera de la tienda al tiempo que el auror sentía cómo colocaban barreras anti apariciones para evitar un escape.

\- Preparados- musitó Harry hacia un galeón dorado que les servía de intercomunicador, estaban divididos en tres equipos de dos hombres para la emboscada. Harry y Neville dentro de la tienda, Ron y Bill en el techo, George y Angelina en un callejón adyacente.

La pelirroja escuchó el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada y levantó su mirada hacia ese lugar, un hombre de ancha espalda la miró con una sádica sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes- saludó como si nada.

\- Buenas tardes- le respondió Luna en el mismo tono mientras el señor Ollivander se tensaba, estaba al tanto del plan pero recordaba la tortura que vivió en la guerra anterior y no quería volver a eso.

Ginny sacó su varita sin pensarlo dos veces pero un rápido hechizo de otro mago la paralizó en su lugar.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Weasley- rio éste mientras otro apuntó a la rubia.

\- Caballeros, no hay necesidad de esto- le dijo Luna sin molestarse en sacar su arma- Solamente necesitamos de su cooperación- agregó.

\- ¿Estás loca?- los demás rieron y el aparente líder habló- No sé si estés consciente de que estás en inferioridad de condiciones- declaró señalando a sus cinco compañeros, todos con varita lista para atacar.

\- Ya veremos- sonrió ella haciendo un movimiento tan rápido que uno de los magos no se percató de que su garganta había sido abierta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Ataquen!- bramó el líder hacia los cuatro restantes.

Ese fue el momento en el que Harry y Neville salieron de su escondite mientras el señor Ollivander retrocedía unos pasos, el auror no tuvo problemas en liberar a Ginny del hechizo y comenzar a pelear con dos de los mortífagos.

El profesor se colocó espalda con espalda con Luna y combatieron contra otros dos enemigos mientas la pelirroja se batía en duelo con el líder.

\- Ríndete- exigió la pelirroja logrando derribar a su oponente quien la miró con rabia en sus negros ojos.

\- ¡Nunca!- gritó notando cómo sus compañeros estaban siendo derrotados- ¡Bombarda!- exclamó hacia el techo logrando que una parte del mismo cayera sobre la mujer.

Aprovechó la distracción para tratar de escapar ya que no era su intención morir en ese lugar, mucho menos a mano esos traidores a la sangre.

Salió de la tienda solamente para encontrarse con otras dos figuras apuntándolo con sus varitas.

\- ¿Ibas a algún lado?- le preguntó George con burla mientras Angelina lo rodeaba por atrás.

El aludido analizó su situación e hizo lo único coherente que se le ocurrió.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- vociferó lanzando el rayo verdoso directamente hacia el pelirrojo que tenía en frente pero éste saltó en el último momento lanzando otro rayo en respuesta.

\- ¡Incarcerus!- bramó Angelina apresando al enemigo sin esperar un segundo más- Tienes suerte de que te necesitemos vivo- gruñó la mujer furiosa por que hubieran tratado de asesinar a su novio.

\- ¡Están muertos! ¡Todos ustedes van a morir a manos de mi Señora!- escupió el mortífago tratando de liberarse del amarre.

\- Parece que atraparon al más entusiasta- dijo Ginny quitándose algunos escombros de su cabellera, su gesto era furibundo.

\- ¿Los demás tuvieron suerte?- preguntó George sin dejar de apuntar al mortífago con su varita.

\- No, pero tenemos que regresar antes de que sus amigos decidan buscarlo- negó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sin importar lo que hagan, no podrán vencernos- declaró el mortífago dejando de luchar por liberarse y pasando a soltar una carcajada.

\- Ya lo veremos- bufó Angelina sacando una lata de su capa- Vamos- apremió a lo que todos tocaron la lata mientras George sostenía a su prisionero.

El traslador se activó haciéndolos desaparecer del Callejón donde los cuerpos de cinco mortífagos serían encontrados por aurores minutos más tarde.

Aterrizaron en medio de una obscura sala donde otras personas ya los esperaban.

\- ¿Es el único?- preguntó Kingsley señalando al mortífago. Todo indicaba que se encontraban en una de las salas secretas del Ministerio de Magia y mismísimos Ministro les había dado acceso.

\- Los demás no nos dejaron muchas opciones- intervino Neville con su ceja sangrante mirando a Ginny, a Angelina y a George para comprobar que estaban bien.

\- ¿Qué esperamos para interrogarlo? El Ministerio seguramente tiene especialistas para esta clase de cosas- preguntó Ron apareciendo junto a Bill, el primero cojeaba un poco pero se veía bien.

\- Esta es una situación atípica por lo que no podemos recurrir al personal del Ministerio- negó Kingsley.

\- Además no los necesitamos- completó Neville señalando a Luna quien caminaba hacia ellos junto a un serio Harry.

\- Esto será entretenido- sonrió la rubia como si nada.

\- Ron, Bill, George, Angelina, regresemos a Grimmauld Place- declaró Harry con una actitud algo peculiar, se le vía más decidido que antes.

\- ¿No te quedarás al interrogatorio?- le preguntó Ginny extrañada, normalmente su prometido hubiera insistido en quedarse.

Él la miró regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sé que obtendrán la información, confío en ti- dijo con seguridad- Y, cuando lo hagan, debemos estar preparados…

\- ¿Para qué?- inquirió Neville con suspicacia.

\- Para acabar con esto de una vez por todas- declaró el ojiverde mirando a su amigo fijamente.

\- Los veremos en Grimmauld- asintió el profesor sabiendo que el Harry Potter que todos conocían había regresado y la Orden del Fénix pelearía una vez más.

Ginny sonrió en respuesta y tomó al mortífago del agarre de uno de sus hermanos para conducirlo a una de las sillas del lugar.

\- Empecemos entonces- declaró atando al hombre a la silla mientras éste la miraba con burla.

\- Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, preciosa- la retó el otro sin miedo.

\- Esa será mi parte señor mortífago- intervino Luna mientras algunos de sus amigos desaparecían y el Ministro salía de la habitación para dejar al trío a solas con el prisionero.

Neville se recargó contra una pared cercada cruzando sus brazos mientras Ginny se mantenía a un lado del mortífago y Luna se colocaba frente a él conjurando otra silla.

\- No lograrán nada- les dijo el hombre mirando a la rubia con asco.

\- Uno de los defectos de los mortífagos es que creen que nosotros no sabemos jugar sus juegos- murmuró Neville cerrando los ojos y fingiendo un suspiro de fastidio.

\- Y tú serás afortunado en conocer la verdad- completó Ginny sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Luna sencillamente se mantuvo callada pero sacó su varita para apuntarle al pecho, en la mirada del mortífago hubo un destello de miedo.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

Harry organizó a su familia y amigos preparándose para terminar con la guerra que se estaba fraguando y para rescatar a las dos mujeres Black que habían sido secuestradas.

Sabía que Hermione estaba luchando desde su frente y solamente rogaba porque la suerte estuviera una vez más de su lado y lograran ganar esta batalla, por ello había convocado a todos lo que alguna vez formaron parte del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Todos los que habían respondido estaban reunidos en el comedor ayudando con la estrategia, se dividirían en cuatro grupos: el primero consistía en los que se quedarían en el cuartel encargados de los primeros auxilios y el cuidado de los menores, formado por Ernie Macmillan quien se había convertido en sanador, Molly Weasley y Dean Thomas.

El segundo sería la avanzadilla formada por George, Luna y Bill pues sus habilidades individuales los hacían perfectos para escabullirse en prácticamente cualquier lugar.

El tercer grupo sería el de ataque formado por Harry, Fleur, Charlie, Neville, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnegan y Alicia Spinnet.

El cuarto y último grupo sería del de defensa con Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Angelina y Lee Jordan.

Kingsley se quedaría en el Ministerio con Emmeline Vance por si algo sucedía mientras que Minerva y Hagrid mantendrían Hogwarts a salvo.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes sabían que existía un riesgo de no regresar pero habían decido unirse a esa lucha pese a todo, pues no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a la paz que tanto les costó obtener años atrás.

Por eso, cuando Ginny, Neville y Luna regresaron al cuartel descubriendo a todos sus compañeros listos para actuar, no pudieron más que avivar su esperanza y resolución; esta sería una batalla que no perderían.

\- ¿Dónde están?- les preguntó Harry.

\- La mansión Malfoy- respondió Luna con una mirada algo sombría mientras Ron apretaba los puños.

\- Les explicaremos el plan en el camino- asintió el ojiverde tomando su capa mientras Terry le hacía segunda.

\- ¿No se suponía que Malfoy había protegido su casa luego del ataque?- inquirió Charlie.

\- Y debe seguir protegida- asintió Harry.

\- ¿Entonces cómo entraron…?

\- Con la única otra Malfoy que sigue con vida- declaró Neville con fatalidad.

…

\- Los escudos mágicos siguen activos- susurró Terry oculto entre los árboles que marcaban el límite de la propiedad de los Malfoy, el Bosque de Whiltshire.

\- Tendremos que hacer una brecha para que pase el grupo de avanzada y los desactiven desde dentro- musitó Neville examinando toda la situación.

\- Casualmente esa es mi especialidad, abran paso- dijo Fleur adelantándose unos pasos para sacar su varita y comenzar con un hechizo.- La brecha será pequeña y solamente podré mantenerla por unos segundos, así que prepárense- agregó con esfuerzo.

En cuestión de minutos pudieron ver como si el velo protector se rasgara un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para que una persona pasara a la vez.

\- Vamos, no podrá mantenerlo por mucho tiempo- enfatizó Bill adelantándose a la brecha y mirando a su esposa significativamente antes de adentrarse en territorio enemigo.

\- Nos veremos adentro- sonrió George hacia Angelina mientras Ron le robaba un ligero beso a Luna antes de que los tres atravesaran la barrera.

Harry se tensó considerablemente, temeroso por la vida de quienes lo acompañaban o, mejor dicho, de quienes luchaban a su lado. Mientras más pasaban los minutos, más se aceleraba su pulso hasta que su frente se perló de sudor.

\- Estarán bien- Ginny lo tomó de la mano en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

\- Lo sé- asintió el hombre apretando la mano de su prometida, no soportaría el perderla pero tampoco podía ordenarle que permaneciera oculta pues, antes todo, ella era su igual.

De pronto, un patroni en forma de conejo se deslizó hasta quedar frente a Neville dándole el mensaje que esperaban.

\- 30 segundos- dijo la voz de Luna a lo que el joven castaño miró a Harry.

\- Van a desactivar el escudo, cuando se den cuenta perderemos el factor sorpresa y la avanzada estará en problemas- informó.

\- Grupo de ataque, varitas arriba; Ron encárgate de cuidar nuestras espaldas- declaró Harry mirando a su mejor amigo a los ojos.

\- Siempre- asintió el pelirrojo- Grupo de defensa, preparados para avanzar- vociferó con naturalidad.

El plan era simple, los dos grupos entrarían a la mansión y los de ataque arremeterían contra cualquier cosa que se moviera mientras que la defensa los cubriría.

Supieron que la cuenta llegó a su fin cuando el invisible escudo protector se volvió rojo y se disolvió con una velocidad sorprendente, sería tonto pensar que los mortífagos no se darían cuenta de ese hecho.

\- Adelante- dijo Harry corriendo junto a su grupo atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, pero llegaron hasta una de las puertas traseras del lugar y todavía no pasaba nada.

Neville intercambió una mirada con Ginny quien asintió mudamente.

\- Me quedaré aquí, algo no me gusta- declaró el joven profesor.

\- ¿Qué dices? Te necesitamos adentro- le reclamó Alicia sin entender el mensaje.

\- Confía en Neville, sabe lo que hace- le dijo Seamus tratando de calmarla, después de todo el otro había sido líder de la resistencia en el colegio, confiaba en él.

\- Si algo pasa…

\- Entraré a rescatarlos- cortó Neville mirando a Harry con una sonrisa, no huiría ni ante el peor escenario.

\- Pase lo que pase, agradezco que seas mi amigo- añadió sin esperar respuesta.

Los dos grupos forzaron una de las puertas y entraron a la mansión preparados para la ráfaga de maldiciones que seguramente los recibirían…sin embargo todo el lugar estaba envuelto en un silencio casi sepulcral.

\- ¿Sería posible que el mortífago mintiera?- preguntó Fleur con un mal presentimiento.

\- No, Luna sabe cómo hacer su trabajo. Están aquí- negó Ginny mirando detenidamente a su alrededor.

\- Tenemos que encontrarnos con la Avanzada- murmuró Angelina con el mismo nerviosismo.

\- Los buscaremos pero recuerden que nuestro objetivo es rescatar a Andy y a la señora Malfoy- indicó Harry mirando a todos lados con sospecha.

\- Si encontramos a Lestrange, no podemos permitir que escape- agregó Ron con resolución, era momento de terminar con esto.

Los demás asintieron y siguieron avanzando por la mansión en busca de alguien más, ya fuera a sus amigos, a las hermanas Black o a cualquier mortífago, o simplemente a alguien porque hasta ese momento no había señales de vida.

No llegaron a explorar el primer piso cuando notaron una obscura pulsación proveniente del Salón de Dibujo, a lo que Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada repleta de aprensión.

\- Prepárense para luchar- les advirtió Harry haciéndole una señal a Charlie quien asintió levantando su varita.

El hombre Weasley hizo explotar las puertas dobles esperando que la conmoción les diera el tiempo de reacción que necesitaban para lo que fueran a encontrar adentro.

Sin embargo, lo que vieron los dejó helados.

Tres figuras apuntaban a sus amigos de la Avanzada quienes se encontraban arrodillados en el suelo mirando a los recién llegados con desesperación.

\- Llegan justo a tiempo para el espectáculo- los saludó la figura de en medio con su macabra sonrisa desfigurando su rostro marcado por la cicatriz que le dejó su igual.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- gritó Harry con la sorpresa y la incredulidad escritas en sus facciones.

Mientas Lestrange le apuntaba a Luna, la otras dos figuras apuntaban a George y a Bill respectivamente.

\- ¿Qué más podría significar Potter?- rio la macabra mujer- ¡El regreso de las hermanas Black!- declaró con grandilocuencia.

Narcisa Malfoy, de nívea tez e inmaculadas facciones, tenía su varita apuntando firmemente a la nuca de Bill Weasley, su expresión era desinteresada como si estuviera tomando el té.

Andrómeda Tonks utilizaba su mano izquierda para apuntar a George Weasley y su serena sonrisa se había tornado en un gesto de desagrado que emulaba al de su hermana mayor casi a la perfección.

\- Andy, baja tu varita- le dijo Ginny en un tono de advertencia, no podía perder a otro de sus hermanos.

Harry temió lo peor pues, por la expresión de la abuela de su ahijado, todo indicaba que ese rescate no sería sencillo.

\- No recibo órdenes de basura como tú- respondió la aludida en un tono que jamás habían escuchado, era desprecio.

\- Andy, por favor, esta no eres tú…lucha contra el imperius- le dijo Ron sin atreverse a mover debido a la tensión del salón.

\- ¿Imperius? No seas ingenuo Weasley, no estamos bajo el influjo de alguna maldición- soltó Narcisa con una risita condescendiente- Sencillamente Bella nos hizo recordar que la familia siempre es primero- agregó con altivez.

\- No te escondas detrás de otros Lestrange, pelea conmigo- intervino Charlie dando un paso al frente, los demás se quedaron callados mientras Harry empezaba a formular algún plan para salir de esa situación.

\- Oh, el intrépido Weasley quiere salvar a los suyos- se burló la pelinegra- Es una lástima que no me guste jugar bajo las reglas de los ingenuos- añadió justo cuando numerosas figuras encapuchadas aparecieron en el salón rodeando a los integrantes de la nueva Orden del Fénix, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente bajando su capucha para mostrar su demencial sonrisa.

\- Bienvenidos a su tumba- soltó Antonin Dolohov sabiendo que su trampa había sido exitosa, era la hora de matar.

Fleur miró a su esposo con creciente pánico, los mortífagos los superaban en número y estaban rodeados de una manera en la que sería imposible escapar ilesos.

¿Sería ese el final?

Una explosión sacudió toda la mansión dejando a su paso un enorme agujero donde antes había estado una pared.

De entre el polvo de los escombros que todavía caían al piso por el impacto previo, emergió una figura flanqueada por otras dos.

\- ¿Llego tarde?- preguntó la clara voz de Hermione Black, a su lado Draco miró a su madre con incredulidad, al otro lado Neville intercambió una mirada con Luna como diciéndolo que todo estaría bien.

Si eso era posible, la sonrisa de Bellatrix Lestrange se acentuó aún más.

Ese definitivamente sería el final.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 _ **Regreso nuevamente para entregarles el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, dejando de lado cualquier excusa, espero disfruten la lectura.**_

 _YUKI NICKY1.-_ _ **Me da gusto que te haya gustado, ciertamente era necesario que emprendiera su viaje pero Draco no pudo dejarla ir, no cuando lo que siente es tan poderoso. Lo que Bellatrix les hizo a sus hermanas aún está por verse pero este fue el resultado. Saludos!**_

 _AnaRadcliffe.-_ _ **Hola, al fin un beso como bien dices aunque el enfoque no se lo he dado a la parte del romance, existe y todavía queda ver cómo fue que llegaron a la mansión Malfoy. El poder el amor nunca debe ser subestimado y es una magia que puede vencer a cualquiera. Hasta pronto!**_

 _sanedsita.-_ _ **Gracias por tus comentarios, ya veremos cómo progresa esto del romance aunque debo decir que falta un capítulo y la acción va a ser protagonista de éste. Saludos!**_

 _Annie.-_ _ **Me da gusto que disfrutes la lectura, espero leerte pronto.**_

 _crazzy76.-_ _ **Hola, agradezco tu entusiasmo y respecto a la varita de saúco, pues la necesitaba en la historia así que lo haré una pequeña licencia literaria. Saludos.**_

 _Athefrod.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente, sé que tardé en actualizar tanto como el beso de ese par…En fin, la intención era efectivamente cargar tanto de emociones esa caricia para que no fuera un inicio sino la culminación de lo que ya sentían, algo tan fuerte que no es necesario definirlo y que definitivamente trascenderá. La separación del Trío era necesaria pues, por mucho que sean casi hermanos, hay cosas que Hermione debe hacer sin ellos (como esta misión). Todo lo que mencionas sobre la magia es interesante y coincido con la teoría, ahora de la trama no estoy segura de nada pero los comentarios que leo siempre me ayudan a darle forma y sentido. Precisamente estamos en la recta final y espero poder entregar el último capítulo para Navidad; como siempre muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir tan a detalle tus impresiones y seguir esta historia, estoy segura que nos leeremos pronto. Saludos!**_

 _PilarAvendano.-_ _ **Gracias, espero te haya gustado esta actualización y cómo van entrelazándose los destinos de los personajes. Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


	24. Claroscuro

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

 **C** **LAROSCURO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

 **Claroscuro**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

…

Hermione sintió que algo le quemaba.

Al principio trató de ignorarlo, pero la sensación se intensificaba a cada segundo lo cual la hizo paulatinamente molesta; pese a que se sentía sumamente cansada, ese calor la obligó a removerse.

La aparente brasa alojada en su pecho le provocó un creciente dolor, intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados le pesaban demasiado y el dolor incrementó tanto que tuvo que arquear su espalda para soportarlo, trató de gritar pero su garganta estaba seca.

Finalmente, al borde de la agonía, encontró fortaleza en alguna parte de su ser y soltó una exclamación que reverberó por todo el lugar al tiempo que abría los ojos de par en par.

Todo era obscuridad.

Levantó su varita para conjurar alguna especie de luz comprobando que su cuerpo no estaba en una hoguera como había creído, sin embargo cada uno de sus músculos dolía tanto como si no los hubiera movido en demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Draco?- preguntó con una voz rasposa, pero no hubo respuesta- Draco- lo llamó nuevamente encontrándolo acostado a unos pasos de ella, parecía estar dormido- ¡Draco!- llamó con más fuerza.

El aludido se agitó en su sueño pero no despertó, así que la mujer decidió tomar otras medidas y se le acercó en un doloroso recorrido; estando a su lado, sacó su varita para lanzarle un rayo que pretendía darle un ligero choque eléctrico.

\- ¡Ey!- la respuesta fue inmediata y el hombre abrió los ojos- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Hermione?- preguntó reconociéndola sentada a su lado, su voz también se escuchaba rasposa.

\- Parece que nos quedamos dormidos- declaró en un tono consternado, algo no le gustaba de esa situación.

\- ¿Nos quedamos dormidos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- el hombre trató de incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió al instante- ¿Qué ha pasado?- se extrañó buscando una respuesta en los ojos de Hermione.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí- apremió tratando nuevamente de levantarse.

\- La magia negra no nos servirá para orientarnos- razonó él recargándose en una de las paredes del túnel para ponerse en pie, luego ayudó a la castaña a hacer lo mismo.

\- Si Voldemort planeó todo esto, debemos estar cerca del epicentro mágico que descubrió- dijo ella estirando poco a poco sus músculos.

\- ¿Insinúas que existe alguna especie de truco para encontrar el camino correcto?

\- Si lo pensamos detenidamente, Voldemort no era un mago demasiado complicado- asintió ella- ¿Cuál era su maldición preferida a la vez que la más temida? Una que cualquiera dudaría en conjurar a la ligera…- ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

\- Avada Kedavra- susurró el rubio mientras un rayo verdoso salía de su varita.

Cuando la luz recorrió parte del túnel, algunas partes del techo se iluminaron como en respuesta a la maldición.

\- ¡Brillante!- exclamó Hermione intentando seguir el camino recién señalado pero sus piernas solamente pudieron moverse con lentitud, cada paso se volvió un esfuerzo colosal.

\- Hermione- la voz del hombre sonó contundente y la mujer entendió el mensaje soltando un resignado suspiro.

Draco estiró sus músculos hasta el límite que su cuerpo le permitió y, soportando el dolor que implicaba cada movimiento, se colocó en frente de su acompañante en claro gesto protector.

Los dos siguieron el nuevo camino marcado lanzando un par de maldiciones más cuando su efecto comenzaba a menguar. Los túneles eran largos y su andar se mantenía lento, pero no se atrevieron a detenerse por miedo a quedarse dormidos nuevamente.

No sabían qué era lo que había pasado pero no querían que se repitiera.

Caminaron por lo que parecieron ser horas hasta que toparon con una pared, aparentemente el camino no tenía salida.

\- Interesante- murmuró la mujer adelantándose un paso para examinar la pared, parecía ser de roca sólida.

\- No parece ser como la entrada a la plataforma 9 y ¾- bufó el otro provocándole una breve sonrisa a la castaña.

\- Quizás no sea como esa entrada, pero puede ser que se parezca al pasaje de la cueva donde estaba el Relicario de Slytherin- murmuró más para ella misma que para el hombre, no muchos conocían los detalles referentes a los horcruxes pero afortunadamente Harry le había contado todo a sus mejores amigos y ahora podía hacer la conexión entre ambos hechos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron en esa ocasión?- inquirió Draco sin interesarse a preguntar por los detalles, le interesaba más la solución.

\- También era magia negra conjurada por Voldemort, así que la entrada requería un sacrificio de sangre- respondió inspeccionando la barrera de esa pared con su mano desnuda, estaba casi segura de que su deducción era correcta.

\- Hagámoslo entonces- asintió el rubio aparándola de la pared para levantar su mano dispuesto a cortarla.

\- No Draco, lo haré yo- lo detuvo ella de inmediato.

Él la miró.

\- Necesitarás de toda tu energía para lo que encontremos al otro lado, así que esto no está a discusión- negó sin estar dispuesto a que la castaña se lastimara cuando él podía hacerlo.

\- Esta es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya- negó con seriedad- No dejaré que cargues con algo que yo debo hacer- aclaró.

\- Y yo no dejaré que cargues esto sola- respondió cortando su palma y presionándolo contra la roca antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo.

La pared, en respuesta, comenzó a desvanecerse conforme fue absorbiendo el líquido escarlata y Draco sintió que parte de su magia también era extraída pero no aparó su extremidad.

Cuando la pared desapareció, los dos magos entraron a lo que parecía ser una enorme caverna iluminada por un etéreo techo traslúcido formado por estalactitas que brillaban con luz propia, justo en el centro había un pequeño estanque repleto del agua más clara que habían visto en su vida.

El ambiente sabía a antiguo y la magia vibraba por todo el lugar.

Hermione miró a Draco quien ya tenía un trozo de su capa envuelto alrededor de su herida.

\- Por Merlín- soltó la mujer al ver claramente a su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Dormimos más de lo esperado- observó ella acercándose al estanque para examinarse a sí misma.

Draco también se aproximó al estanque para ver su reflejo; ahí, un hombre de largo cabello rubio platinado y ligera barba le devolvió la mirada con extrañeza.

\- Pudieron ser meses…

\- ¡Maldición!- exclamó ella mirando que su cabello era más largo y eso sólo pasaba con el tiempo, un tiempo que no tenían pero que aparentemente les había sido robado en aquél lugar.

El hombre pensó en su madre, en el tiempo que habían estado atrapados en ese sueño, algo pudo haberle pasado, debían encontrar lo que necesitaban y regresar a Inglaterra de inmediato.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa- le dijo el hombre en un intento de mantener la cabeza fría, levantó nuevamente su varita conjurando un hechizo detector, sin embargo el rayo ni siquiera pudo formarse cuando sintió como si una descarga de energía quemara su mano.

\- Espera, la magia antigua no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera- advirtió la mujer mirando los cristales del techo con preocupación.

\- Lo sé Hermione pero no podemos perder más tiempo- asintió el rubio girando su muñeca para paliar el dolor de alguna manera.

La castaña estaba consciente de eso, sin embargo no se le ocurría qué hacer en ese misterioso lugar, cómo buscar lo que la Profecía marcaba…

' _ **Hasta que la Reina Blanca se torne Negra'**_ La última línea del fatídico verso se refería directamente a ella por lo que eso era lo que buscaba hacer, volverse Negra; tornar obscura a su corteza mágica de naturaleza originalmente blanca.

Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a sacrificar lo necesario para conseguir su objetivo y terminar con esa maldita profecía de una vez por todas.

Apretó su varita con fuerza y deseó más que nunca, ser más. Ser más poderosa, más inteligente, más valiente, más fuerte, simplemente más de lo que era pues eso no parecía ser suficiente.

Lo deseaba con tanta desesperación que sintió que algo pasaba con su magia…algo en el ambiente debió percibir su intenso deseo pues otro tipo de magia comenzó a vibrar a su alrededor, la luz de los cristales se intensificó y un susurro comenzó a escucharse de entre las profundidades del agua.

\- Hermione- murmuró una voz desconocida.

La aludida dio un paso al frente como si no pudiera resistirse al llamado, pero Draco la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó sin entender el comportamiento de la otra.

\- Cumplo mi destino- fue su respuesta mientras su magia volvía a agitarse haciendo que el hombre la liberara sin poderla retener más.

Draco observó con impotencia, cómo la mujer de ojos plateados se adentraba al agua lentamente hasta que se hundió por completo…trató de acercarse pero la fuerza sobrenatural del lugar lo mantuvo inmóvil hasta que lo que estuviera pasando terminara.

Un incalculable tiempo después, Hermione emergió del estanque como si no hubiera pasado nada, su rostro era impasible y sus ojos tan grises como siempre.

Caminó hasta colocarse a un lado del rubio y lo miró con un sentimiento tan profundo que estremeció el corazón del otro.

\- Hermione- fue lo único que pudo decirle.

\- Todo terminará en la Mansión Malfoy- declaró ella ofreciéndole su mano.

Él la tomó descubriendo que nuevamente podía moverse, sintió la calidez en esa palma y la apretó con cariño; quizás no supiera qué había sucedido pero ella había regresado y él la seguiría hasta el fin el mundo.

Ambos desaparecieron para materializarse frente a un alerta Neville quien miró a la castaña con sorpresa pero inmenso alivio, luego miró al rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa rota.

\- Llegaron justo a tiempo- fue todo lo que dijo.

Hermione miró algo dentro de la mansión y agitó su varita con decisión, el suelo se agitó y una poderosa explosión destrozó todas las paredes a su paso.

La mujer avanzó con decisión y los dos magos la flanquearon de inmediato, sabían que esa batalla sería la definitiva

\- ¿Llego tarde?- fue todo lo que dijo Hermione al ver la escena donde sus amigos estaban rodeados por mortífagos; Lestrange la miró con una macabra sonrisa.

\- Al contrario, llegas justo a tiempo para ver cómo ejecutamos a tus patéticos amigos- soltó la mujer con emoción.

\- Madre- el rubio se adelantó un paso sin poder creer que su progenitora estuviera apuntando a Bill Weasley.

\- ¿En verdad crees que ganarás esta batalla?- fue la respuesta de la castaña, su gesto no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto y Harry la miró con suspicacia.

\- No puedes matarme, soy inmortal- espetó Bellatrix con altivez.- Así que sí, sé que ganaré esta batalla- añadió con soberbia.

\- Oh, el tema de tu supuesta inmortalidad puede arreglarse fácilmente- sonrió la otra estirando su mano en dirección a Dolohov quien no se movió pero de entre su túnica, una conocida varita salió volando hasta la mano de la primera- Neville- fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzarla en su dirección.

El hombre reaccionó por reflejo, sacó la espada de Gryffindor de entre su capa y cortó la varita por la mitad mientras un humo negro salía de ella.

\- ¡Noooo!- rugió Lestrange al ver lo que acaba de suceder, ese era el último fragmento de su alma, era el último horcrux que le quedaba.

La varita de Nymphadora Tonks había sido destruida.

\- No sé qué pensabas que iba a suceder Bellatrix- declaró Hermione en un tono tan gélido que los demás la miraron con precaución- Esto no va a culminar en una épica lucha entre el bien y el mal, porque yo tomo lo que me pertenece sin esperar resistencia- agregó agitando una vez más su varita y los mortífagos a su alrededor cayeron al suelo inconsciente o, quizás, muertos.

Solamente Dolohov permaneció de pie mirando todo con un gesto emocionado, su corazón estaba agitado porque sabía que vería algo sin precedentes.

\- ¿Crees que ellos me importan? Eran sólo escoria, magos sin el poder necesario para igualarnos Hermione- habló la otra mujer sin miedo aparente- Tú y yo estamos destinadas a enfrentarnos, desde que cruzamos nuestros caminos, desde la primera vez que me desafiaste y yo acepté tu reto…nuestro poder es opuesto y nada me emociona más que el acabar con tu vida con mis propias manos- agregó con su varita en alto.

La castaña no se inmutó.

\- Te equivocas, nuestro poder no es opuesto en lo absoluto y dista mucho de ser comparable entre sí- le corrigió mirando a las otras dos hermanas Black- Andrómeda, Narcisa, basta de juegos- dijo en un tono definitivo.

Las dos mujeres hicieron gestos de dolor y se tomaron respectivamente del brazo izquierdo pero fueron despertadas del trance en el que estaban como si la maldición de su hermana mayor hubiera sido insignificante.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó Andrómeda sintiendo un poder inmenso proveniente de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, un poder que la obligaba a obedecer.

\- Draco…- murmuró Narcisa al reconocer a su hijo al lado de la castaña.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a apartarlas de mi lado?!- bramó Bellatrix lanzando una serie de maldiciones hacia los demás, pero ninguna dio en el blanco.

Cada uno de sus rayos pareció ser desviado por una fuerza invisible, y Harry no pudo más que maravillarse por esa defensa tan absoluta.

La sala se sumió en un pesado silencio hasta que Dolohov soltó una histérica carcajada.

\- ¡Vernichtung!- exclamó con una reverencia tal que nadie supo si era un nombre o una maldición, sin embargo levantó su varita por encima de su cabeza y un poderoso rayo verdoso salió de su cuerpo como onda expansiva.

Hermione abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa y convocó un escudo protector, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el cuerpo de Arthur Weasley cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos.

Estaba muerto.

\- ¡Papá!- exclamó Ginny corriendo al lado del hombre que durante tanto tiempo la adoró.

\- ¡Bastardo!- bramó Ron sin poder creer lo que acaba de acontecer y dispuesto a matar al mortífago responsable, pero Dolohov también se había desplomado en el suelo como un muñeco roto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y en su rostro quedó el fantasma de su demente sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!- el ojiverde no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando pero presentía que era algo grande.

Hermione frunció el ceño mirando el cadáver de Antonin Dolohov con desprecio.

\- Su transición no será agradable- espetó con dureza y luego miró a Arthur con sincera pena- Tu demencia ya ha cobrado demasiadas vidas- agregó hacia Bella.

\- ¿Planeas detenerme?- le preguntó a manera de reto, estaba harta de no poder matar a esa bruja frente a ella, de tener que enfrentar tantos obstáculos y seguir sintiéndose desoladamente incompleta.

La otra percibió la creciente obscuridad de su proclamada némesis, su deseo de lastimar a los demás, su intenso odio hacia sí misma y su desesperada soledad.

…y sintió compasión.

Las personas no nacían inherentemente malas, ni siquiera cuando su naturaleza fuese obscura o su familia tuviera tendencia a la magia negra…nadie era realmente malvado, quizás solamente incomprendido o tan inmaduro como para desatar su odio contra todos los demás sin atreverse a luchar por buscar su propio destino.

\- Planeo salvarte de ti misma- fue su respuesta sabiendo que esa mujer tendría la oportunidad que no tuvo Voldemort en su momento y de la cual Dolohov había huido.

La mujer de cabellera negra se lanzó al ataque como si se tratara de su última estocada, a lo que Hermione levantó su varita para detener el hechizo.

\- ¡Hermione!- gritó Fleur sin entender qué pasaba, acababa de ver a su suegro caer muerto por un hechizo suicida de Dolohov y ahora su amiga se comportaba de una manera extraña.

La parte veela de la hermosa rubia le gritaba una advertencia, que algo grande se acercaba y que debían huir de ahí de inmediato…pero Fleur no abandonaría a su familia por nada del mundo, así que se mantuvo firme.

\- Tenemos que alejarnos- dijo Luna levantándose de un salto del suelo para jalar a George y a Bill con ella, siendo que ya no los apuntaban con una varita podían moverse libremente.

Draco apretó sus puños pero no hizo intento alguno de intervenir entre las dos mujeres, podía ver la magia que las rodeaba y no era algo con lo que él pudiera competir por mucho que eso le frustrara.

\- Debemos irnos- repitió Luna llegando al lado de Ron con una mirada nerviosa, jamás había tenido ese matiz en sus ojos claros y ahora era más evidente que nunca.

\- ¡No podemos! ¡Hermione va a luchar y no la dejaré sola!- respondió Ron dejando relegado su propio dolor por la muerte de su padre, lloraría por él cuando hubiera asegurado el futuro de su familia.

\- Ronald, ésta ya no es una lucha en la que podamos intervenir- replicó la rubia mirando a su novio fijamente.

\- Me quedaré- negó el pelirrojo intercambiando una mirada con Harry quien asintió mudamente.

\- No creo que tengamos opción- gruñó Neville observando cómo los cuerpos caídos de los mortífagos se levantaban poco a poco como si estuvieran controlados por cables.

\- ¡Inferi!- reconoció Bill colocándose contra la espalda de su esposa.

\- ¿Quién los conjuró?- se preguntó Angelina acercándose a George para protegerse mutuamente.

\- La Magia- declaró Draco de la nada, no quería despegar la mirada de Hermione pero las cosas a su alrededor se estaban poniendo peligrosas.

La castaña hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se movió de su posición, el tiempo se estaba agotando y no quería que las cosas terminaran mal para nadie así que debía apresurarse.

Sentía cómo la magia negra invadía cada fibra de su ser y ella no era capaz de mantenerla contenida por mucho tiempo, especialmente porque esa magia estaba contaminando a los demás.

\- ¡Muere!- gritó Bellatrix regresando con sus ataques sin importarle que los cadáveres de los que fueran sus seguidores estuvieran levantándose de la nada.

La aludida concentró más de su poder para detener las maldiciones de la pelinegra, parecía como si ningún rayo pudiera alcanzarla y la poderosa luz de su escudo brilló con más intensidad hasta que sencillamente explotó.

En medio de esa explosión, la magia de la más joven pasó del dorado al negro y sus ojos grises acentuaron su color acerado, la mano que sostenía su varita se encendió como si fuera lava ardiente al tiempo que la tierra bajo sus pies volvió a temblar.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- reclamó la pelinegra tratando de mantener el equilibrio en medio del caos, sentía que una poderosa presencia la asechaba.

\- Ya te lo dije, salvándote de ti misma- respondió la otra concentrando más energía en su posición e invocando la magia de su contrincante.

Bellatrix sintió que una fuerza desconocida llamaba a su corteza mágica, cantaba para resonar con ella obligándola a expandirse o proyectarse fuera de su cuerpo; era algo que atentaba con desgarrar su alma y la marca de su rostro le provocó un dolor impresionante, como si estuviese al rojo vivo.

Soltó un grito y cayó al suelo de rodillas sin soltar la varita de Saúco que llevaba en la mano derecha.

\- ¡Detente!- gritó en medio de su agonía.

\- Perdóname- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en la Mansión Malfoy sino en la que fuera su casa de niña, específicamente en su jardín secreto.

Siendo pequeña uno de los elfos domésticos le enseñó los jardines de su mansión y ella descubrió una parte que no había sido tocada por la magia de su familia; era apenas un pedazo de terreno oculto entre el invernadero y la casa, la maleza lo mantenía resguardado por lo que nadie le había prestado atención.

La niña se maravilló al verlo, las flores ahí no estaban podadas ni los arbustos tenían formas definidas, además los pequeños insectos vagaban por el pasto con total libertad. Ese había sido su refugio cuando estaba molesta o triste, incluso se lo había ocultado a sus hermanas y uno de sus elfos domésticos le había instalado un rústico columpio donde se sentaba con frecuencia.

Ahora, el lugar estaba igual que cuando lo visitó la última vez, antes de comprometerse con Rodolphus y entregarle su vida al Señor Tenebroso…

\- Es un lindo lugar- soltó una voz conocida.

La mujer reconoció al hombre de inmediato, fue la primera persona que la abrazó con cariño sincero y que la consoló cuando creyó que estaba sola.

\- Tío Alphard…

El hombre, de elegantes facciones y profundos ojos grises le sonrió.

\- Bella, veo que no has cambiado en lo absoluto- dijo como si no tuviera años de estar muerto, como si su propia sobrina no hubiera provocado su asesinato.

\- Te equivocas, cambié demasiado- espetó tocando su rostro para delinear su nueva cicatriz pero no la sintió y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- Yo nunca me equivoco niña- rio el hombre acercándose para mostrarle un espejo donde la aludida observó el reflejo de una joven mujer, alguien que no había sido marcada por la vida todavía.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? No entiendo lo que pasa…- preguntó sin sentirse enojada como usualmente estaba sino sinceramente confundida.

Alphard Black hizo desaparecer el espejo y la miró con tristeza.

\- Venimos a ayudar a una amiga- le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo como solía hacer cuando ella era una niña.

\- Yo no tengo amigos- bufó la otra cruzándose de brazos en un intento de ocultar su dolor.

\- Te equivocas- negó el otro tomándola de la mano para colocarla en su brazo y caminar fuera del diminuto jardín.

Cuando salieron, no llegaron a los terrenos del que fuera su hogar sino a la que fue su prisión: la mansión Lestrange.

\- No quiero entrar ahí- se detuvo la joven con el miedo impreso en su mirada, sin embargo la amable mirada de su tío no la dejó flaquear.

\- Nada malo te pasará, yo te protegeré- agregó abriendo la puerta del lugar y encontrando una escena poco agradable justo en el recibidor.

Una alta mujer, de cabello negro y con una cicatriz que surcaba su rostro, estaba hincada en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con sus manos, como si sufriera un terrible dolor.

\- ¿Quién es ella?- musitó la joven con aprensión, no quería acercarse.

\- Una amiga que necesita de tu ayuda- respondió su tío sin hacer ademán de avanzar más pero tampoco de retroceder.

Bella lo miró confundida, luego volvió a mirar a la extraña mujer y sintió un poderoso deseo de acercarse a ella por mucho que la asustara.

Siguiendo sus impulsos, la joven se soltó del brazo de su tío para cercarse lentamente a la desconocida, luego estiró su mano para tocarle el hombro y quizás consolarla…no obstante, la mujer levantó su rostro apuñalándola con la frialdad de sus ojos grises.

\- ¡No debiste venir aquí!- gritó levantándose de un salto para apartar a la otra de un empujón y lanzar un rayo a su tío Alphard quien recibió el ataque sin tratar de defenderse.

\- ¡Tío Alphard!- lloró la joven mujer corriendo al lado del hombre, pero éste no le respondió ni se movió más- ¡Lo mataste! ¡Lo mataste!- acusó a la otra con los ojos llorosos.

\- Fue necesario- respondió la aludida ocultando su rostro una vez más entre sus manos.

Bellatrix sintió ira, una furia tal que la orillaba a acabar con la existencia de esa terrible mujer quien había osado en quitarle a su querido tío.

La quería muerta.

Avanzó un paso dispuesta a desatar su ira, cuando otra presencia invadió el lugar opacando sus emociones como si éstas no fueran importantes.

\- Perdónala- pronunció la voz de otra mujer, esta vez se trataba de una figura envuelta en una capucha negra que ocultaba su rostro.

\- ¿Qué?- la joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sonaba absurdo- ¡Mató a mi tío!- negó con vehemencia, era imposible perdonar a alguien así.

\- Y tratará de matarte a ti, pero debes perdonarla- habló nuevamente la misteriosa mujer.

En ese momento, la pelinegra mayor se abalanzó contra la más joven quien soltó un grito de sorpresa luchando por respirar cuando un par de manos rodearon su cuello oprimiéndolo con fuerza.

\- Es necesario- repitió su atacante mirándola a los ojos y Bellatrix pudo verse a sí misma en ese rostro deformado por el odio.

Por su mente desfilaron miles de recuerdos, todo lo que había hecho desde que abandonó su jardín, los asesinatos que había cometido, el dolor que les había causado a otros, el odio que había cultivado en su alma y su obsesión por Lord Voldemort…todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento.

Era a sí misma a quien odiaba, quien la intentaba matar en ese preciso momento, la mujer con el rostro marcado y el alma destrozada.

Sintió algo en el fondo de su marchito corazón, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y que se forzó a aplastar de la manera más cruel posible…sintió arrepentimiento.

Se arrepentía de todo el mal que había provocado y deseó no haber nacido, quizás de esa manera pudo haber evitado tanto sufrimiento para otros, si tan solo no hubiera venido a ese mundo y su magia jamás se hubiera corrompido.

Se arrepintió de todo y rogó porque acaba pronto.

Deseó morir…

De pronto, ya no sintió la opresión en su cuello y se encontró siendo ella quien estrangulaba a una versión más joven e inocente de ella misma; los ojos de su reflejo eran tan grises como todos los de su familia pero poseían la calidez de su tío Alphard, aquel hombre que ayudó a su primo Sirius a escapar del yugo de los Black, y quien murió defendiendo a quienes quería…

Su reflejo formó dos palabras antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

\- Te perdono- logró deducir aunque no saliese ningún sonido de la garganta que pronto estrujó por completo.

Bellatrix gritó con todas sus fuerzas viendo cómo el cuerpo de su más reciente víctima desaparecía como si fuera humo, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

\- ¿Quién eres?- la voz de la figura encapuchada volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

Levantó la vista para verla y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, aunque no eran lágrimas normales sino formadas por toda la sangre que había derramado.

\- Una asesina- respondió sin dudarlo, no podía negarse a sí misma ni a los crímenes que había cometido.

Había lastimado a su propia familia, a su tío Alphard, a sus hermanas Narcisa y Andrómeda, mató a su sobrina Nymphadora y a muchos otros inocentes, solamente porque no encontró otra manera de canalizar su odio.

¿Podrían perdonarla?

¿Merecía ser perdonada?

\- Es cierto que eres una asesina pero también es cierto eres una hermana, una tía, fuiste una hija, una esposa, una sobrina, una prima…y sigues siendo humana- habló la otra acercándose a Bella hasta arrodillarse para quedar a su altura, luego puso su mano en la barbilla de la pelinegra para levantar su rostro ensangrentado- Dime ¿quién eres?- repitió con mayor resolución.

La aludida separó sus labios para responder, sin embargo nuevamente se quedó sin voz ¿quién era?

\- Obscuridad- articuló sin más que decir.

Ante eso, la encapuchada emanó tal magia de su cuerpo que estremeció a la pelinegra hasta el fondo de su alma, el aura mágica de esa mujer era sumamente poderosa y poseía un matiz tan negro que temió haber dicho una insensatez.

\- Yo soy obscuridad, tú ni siquiera puedes acercarte a este poder- negó gélidamente mientras apretaba la barbilla de la otra con una fuerza dolorosa- Trataste de engañar a la Muerte, robaste la Varita de Saúco y quieres sembrar una era de terror en el mundo- enumeró sin titubeos- Tu vida ha llegado a su fin pero aún puedes tratar de salvar tu alma. Te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿quién eres?- enfatizó y la pelinegra supo que esa sería la última vez que escucharía la pregunta.

Era una asesina, al parecer no era obscuridad y era todo lo que la mujer le dijo pero…¿cómo podía definirse en pocas palabras?

La respuesta le llegó como un relámpago y supo que aunque no fuera la correcta, era la verdad por lo que no podría decir otra cosa…ya no.

\- Soy Bellatrix Lestrange née Black- declaró sin un ápice de duda.

Ese era su nombre, eran las palabras que confirmaban su esencia y englobaban todo lo que llegó a ser en vida, marcaban su pasado y su presente, lo que nació siendo y lo que ambicionó ser, era ella simplemente.

Entonces la encapuchada soltó el rostro de la otra y llevó sus manos hacia su capa para dejar su rostro a la vista.

\- Espero que tengas un buen viaje Bella- le deseó mirándola con unos conocidos ojos grises y una triste sonrisa, en su mirada no había más que compasión aunque su magia siguiera siendo tan obscura como siempre.

\- Tú…

\- Nos volveremos a ver- fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de verla desaparecer como todo a su alrededor estaba haciendo.

Cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos nuevamente estaba en el Salón de los Malfoy encarando el rostro sin vida de la mujer que trató de arrebatarle todo lo que amaba.

\- ¡Hermione!- la voz de Draco sonaba preocupada pero la aludida lo ignoró pues la magia que seguía invadiendo cada fibra de su ser le ordenó que tomara la Varita de su rival.

La Reliquia de la Muerte más poderosa de todas.

\- ¡No lo hagas!- exclamó Harry tratado de acercarse luego de ver cómo su mejor amiga asesinaba a Lestrange con tan sólo mirarla.

Los inferis a su alrededor habían sido destruidos por el fuego de sus aliados pero aun así la Magia Negra saturaba el ambiente, era una sensación asfixiante.

Draco también trató de llegar hasta la castaña pero parecía que esa Magia formaba un campo impenetrable y sentía que su piel era lacerada por cientos de agujas cuando se acercaba demasiado.

\- ¡Hermione!- gritó el rubio con más fuerza, debía llegar hasta ella.

La aludida aferró la Varita en su mano izquierda dejando que la que fuera originalmente suya cayera al suelo, luego dibujó un gran arco con su brazo hasta elevarlo por arriba de su cabeza.

En ese instante, todo se detuvo y la Magia dejó de fluir sin control por el lugar, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a moverse y el suspenso llegó a su clímax. Ahora la mujer en medio del caos, era la hechicera más poderosa que conocían y no sabían qué pasaría a continuación.

\- Finalmente acabó- dijo la mujer en medio de un suspiro aliviado, no obstante la magia en su interior se mantenía inquieta y la resonancia que sentía con la varita era demasiado intensa como para contenerla.

\- Dame la varita Hermione- le pidió Harry con la postura tensa, presentía que algo funesto estaba a punto de suceder.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante semejante petición.

¿Darle la varita? ¿A él? ¿Por qué? Él no la había ganado…o al menos eso le decían las voces en su cabeza.

\- Es mía- declaró bajando su mano para proteger su nueva arma.

\- Claro que es tuya, pero debemos asegurarnos que no tenga alguna maldición- asintió el ojiverde tratando de no alterar a la otra en el intento de separarla del peligroso objeto.

\- ¿Maldición?- rio ella con un sonido hueco que estremeció a su amigo, los demás comenzaron a rodearla como precaución a lo que pudiera pasar, no sabían qué había cambiado en su amiga pero sentían su presencia como peligrosa- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Para acabar con Bellatrix convertí mi vida en una maldición- aclaró agregando un tono amargo a su voz.

\- Hermione, no eres tan débil como para ser derrotada por esta magia- intervino el rubio uniéndose a los otros- Recuerda las lecciones que tuvimos, no dejes que te domine, no caigas en la tentación de la obscuridad- agregó sabiendo bien que la magia negra había contaminado la esencia de la joven mujer pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Es muy tarde Draco- negó ella con suavidad, lo miró fijamente en un intento de transmitirle todo lo que sentía sin palabras- Te dije que mi camino no terminaría más que en tragedia- añadió sin esperanzas de regresar a ser la persona que fue antes de la Profecía.

El hombre no lo aceptó, ese no sería el final de su historia.

\- Entonces vámonos, nos iremos de este lugar para no volver nunca- le propuso desesperado- Dejaremos atrás la magia si con eso logramos contener la obscuridad…solamente dame la varita y toma mi mano, lucharemos juntos- pidió estirando su mano para enfatizar sus palabras.

Ron contuvo una maldición cuando Luna apretó su brazo con fuerza, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Para Draco, nadie más existía en ese momento y nada había sido tan importante como convencer a esa mujer de que juntos podrían superar también esa prueba, no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que le había costado tanto tiempo encontrar, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

\- No…

Antes de que la mujer pudiera terminar con su negativa, una nueva presencia llegó a su lado superando la barrera de su magia y tomando su muñeca izquierda con fuerza.

\- Te dije que no te librarías de mí fácilmente- le dijo un decidido Neville quien se veía firme aunque haber llegado hasta ese punto le hubiera causado un daño terrible en su cuerpo y magia.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Esta Magia te consumirá sino te alejas!- espetó la mujer tratando de liberarse del agarre mientras dicha magia se agitaba con agresividad y la piel del hombre comenzaba a abrirse como si múltiples cuchillos lo estuviesen cortando viciosamente.

\- No dejaré que renuncies a la vida- fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantar la espada de Gryffindor con su mano libre y haciendo chocar su filo directamente contra la varita de Saúco.

Cuando las dos poderosas armas convergieron, sus magias hicieron coalición de una forma impactante pues una era la legendaria Varita Invencible y la otra era la legendaria espada de Godric Gryffindor fabricada por los goblins.

\- ¡No!- gritó Hermione al deducir las intenciones del que fuera su novio por un corto periodo de tiempo pero quien había sido su amigo durante años.

La espada absorbía todo lo que la fortaleciera y el poder de la varita ciertamente era algo que la fortalecería, pero destruiría a quien portara semejante poder pues no estaba hecho para ser contenido.

La Magia se agitó con ferocidad en el interior de la hechicera quien soltó otro grito evidenciando el dolor que estaba experimentando, sentía que su brazo izquierdo nuevamente estallaba en llamas y un torrente de energía se concentraba en ese punto luchando por salir de su cuerpo.

Neville supo con certeza que lograría su objetivo y no le importó que su brazo derecho ardiera con una furia impresionante ni que su corazón estuviera emprendiendo su última carrera, obligó a su magia a recibir el obscuro poder de la Varita que la espada estaba canalizando en su cuerpo. Debía destruir las dos armas para evitar que alguien más cayera en la tentación de utilizar su poder y la única forma de lograrlo era conjurar una fuerza más grande que ellas.

La Varita de Saúco finalmente se partió por la mitad al tiempo que, sorprendentemente, la espada de acero goblin hacía lo mismo.

Sus dos portadores intercambiaron una mirada de fatalidad.

\- El amor realmente es poderoso- fueron las últimas palabras del joven Longbottom.

\- Gracias- le respondió Hermione porque entendía que el sacrificio de su amigo era completamente desinteresado, él quería que ella tuviera la oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz.

En segundos, hubo una segunda explosión y la castaña sintió su cuerpo impactar contra algo duro, aunque ya nada importaba pues la amenaza había terminado y sus amigos la cuidarían.

Podía dormir en paz.

Las piezas blancas habían ganado.

 _ **ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº**_

\- No puedes hacer esto- espetó un hombre de ojos verde esmeralda.

\- Puedo hacer lo que considere mejor- replicó otro hombre de frío semblante.

\- Lo mejor es que permanezca con su familia y amigos…

\- Estará con su familia y me tendrá a mí- volvió a replicar sin intenciones de ceder.

\- ¡Tú no eres nada para ella!- intervino un tercer hombre de furiosos ojos azules.

Esas palabras hirieron al otro, sin embargo sabía que no eran reales y que debía entenderlas sólo como una provocación.

\- Podrán visitarla cuando quieran- fue su única respuesta.

Harry pasó una mano por su alborotada cabellera en señal de frustración y, antes de que el otro se marchara, lo retuvo del brazo.

\- Malfoy- pronunció mirándolo a los ojos- Cuida de ella- musitó resignado a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

\- No me lo tienes que pedir Potter- soltó el aludido liberándose del agarre y dándoles la espalda a los hombres que tanto llegó a despreciar.

\- ¡Harry! ¡No podemos permitirlo!- bramó el pelirrojo tratando de detener al rubio pero su amigo negó con la cabeza mientras lo retenía del hombro.

\- Él hará lo mejor para ella Ron, quizás debemos dejar que lo intente- le dijo con un suspiro.

\- La sacará del país- objetó el otro con un gesto lleno de frustración, un brillo en sus ojos le indicó a su amigo que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Harry entristeció su propia mirada.

\- Los sanadores de Suiza podrían ayudarla.

\- O simplemente no la volveremos a ver- bufó.

\- Malfoy dijo que podíamos visitarla…

\- ¡Nosotros no tendríamos que pedirle permiso al hurón! ¡Él no es nada de Hermione como para decidir por ella!- gritó el otro.

\- Sus padres le dieron todos los permisos para hacerlo, y no podemos hacer nada al respecto- soltó el pelinegro, si bien se consideraban familia, legalmente no lo eran y los Granger habían cedido dichos derechos a Malfoy.

Ron se soltó del agarré y golpeó el escritorio de la oficina haciendo que varios objetos cayeran del mismo.

\- No lo permitiré- masculló saliendo del lugar para ir un cuarto en específico.

El pasillo estaba desierto y la luz de las lámparas lo hacía ver demasiado resplandeciente para ser normal, aunque era de esperarse estando en un hospital. El hombre caminó decidido a impedir que el hurón se llevara a su mejor amiga, no lo dejaría separarla de su lado así tuviera que incapacitarlo de por vida.

Justo antes de entrar a la habitación, se detuvo en seco pues sintió una curiosa vibración mágica; la puerta estaba entreabierta y decidió mirar qué había del otro lado sin hacerse notar.

Adentro, vio a Malfoy inclinado sobre un cuerpo de rostro tranquilo y ojos cerrados, el rubio estaba murmurándole palabras que no logró escuchar, su gesto era uno de desolación y, cuando levantó su mano para acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de la mujer para luego depositarle un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, Ron supo que Malfoy ya no era su enemigo.

Lo maldijo por lo bajo pero dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

 **...**

Las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar al alba pero un pequeño ejército de elfos domésticos se encargó de recibir cada una de las cartas que llevaban.

Draco las miró sin interés desde su asiento, llevaba puesta una elegante túnica y estaba bebiendo una taza de té mientras leía un libro.

Ese día se cumplía un año.

Un año desde que todo acabó y desde la última vez que había escuchado su voz…

\- Draco, ve a descansar un poco, yo me quedaré con ella- la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Narcisa entró a la habitación con su usual elegancia aunque se gesto era uno de preocupación y sincera pena, llevaba un libro en su mano.

\- Prefiero quedarme, seguramente vendrán a verla- negó cerrando su propio libro para dejarlo en el estante.

\- El Embajador de Inglaterra me pidió una entrevista para el Ministerio Inglés- le informó la mujer.

Draco la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

\- No quiero que se enteren dónde está ella, especialmente si pretenden hacer un espectáculo- declaró sin levantar la voz pero con frialdad.

La rubia asintió caminando hasta tomarlo del hombro.

\- Será mejor que demos una declaración y no permitir que se especule más- le dijo- Normalmente lo haría Andrómeda al ser la representante temporal de los Black, pero podrías hacerlo tú- propuso.

El hombre soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie para acercarse a la figura dormida, se veía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo sobre ella, su expresión estaba congelada en una triste sonrisa pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse. Respiraba rítmicamente y solamente el suero de alimentación era indicio de que se encontraba en un coma mágico del que ni los mejores expertos la habían podido sacar.

La Magia había cobrado un precio muy alto a cambio de la victoria.

\- No- dijo con firmeza y sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la castaña- Deja que crean lo que quieran, no voy a hablar de Hermione como si fuera una trágica heroína- enfatizó- Ella misma será quien enfrente a la Prensa cuando despierte, después de todo fue ella quien aceptó ese papel- agregó con una mueca de falso disgusto.

Su madre contuvo un suspiro, su hijo no había sido el mismo desde aquél día, mucho menos desde que se mudaron a Suiza para continuar con el tratamiento de Hermione; la mujer había caído en coma luego de la pelea con Bellatrix, al principio pensaron que solamente necesitaba recuperar su energía sin embargo pasaron semanas sin cambios en su condición, buscaron a los mejores especialistas para atenderla pero seguía sumida en ese profundo sueño.

Había pasado ya un año desde entonces.

\- Iré a pedir algo de desayunar- declaró saliendo de la habitación.

Draco no la escuchó, sus ojos seguían fijos en la mujer que se había llevado la luz que tanto tiempo buscó, la mujer que lo había cautivado sin siquiera intentarlo…la mujer que se había visto envuelta en esa terrible Profecía y que los había salvado a todos a costa de ella misma.

\- Hermione- murmuró con anhelo- Despierta- le pidió como si realmente bastara con desearlo lo suficientemente fuerte para que sucediera.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez una joven sanadora entró a la habitación portando una diplomática sonrisa.

\- Buen día señor Malfoy- saludó como si nada, el hombre se incorporó para mirarla con dureza- Es momento de la terapia de la señorita Black- le recordó amablemente.

\- Regresaré en 15 minutos- asintió saliendo del lugar como si nada.

La aludida sencillamente lo ignoró y se acercó a su paciente, la miró con una expresión amable y la apuntó con su varita para murmurar un hechizo.

\- Es momento de regresar- declaró con cariño.

Entonces, Hermione abrió sus ojos y miró al techo con sorpresa.

 **...**

Harry salió de la chimenea de viajes internacionales con premura, apenas había escapado de la Prensa gracias a que Ginny se sacrificó por él y los distrajo con una improvisada entrevista.

Cuando llegó al enlace con la terminal suiza de transportes, un auror ya lo esperaba vestido con su típico uniforme de capa blanca.

\- Bienvenido señor Potter- saludó con un perfecto inglés.

\- Gracias, perdona que sea directo pero necesito ser discreto- respondió sin molestarse en formalidades o preámbulos.

\- Lo entiendo, por esa razón le traje eso; se activará en un par de minutos- le dijo el auror ofreciéndole un botón de chaleco.

El ojiverde supo que era un traslador, le agradeció nuevamente al auror y espero a ser transportador a su lugar de destino.

Estaba en la lista de invitados frecuentes así que no tuvo problemas para entrar, sin embargo la conmoción que había fuera de la habitación de su amiga lo alarmó.

Algo había sucedido.

\- Malfoy, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó al identificar al rubio quien parecía estar discutiendo con un sanador de apariencia imponente.

\- Potter- lo reconoció el otro girándose para encararlo, su gesto era uno de molestia pero en el fondo estaba preocupado- Haz algo útil e inspecciona la habitación- le ordenó señalando el cuarto que había estado reservado para la castaña desde hacía ya varios meses.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?- inquirió cada vez más preocupado.

Draco obscureció su semblante y lo miró con seriedad.

\- Hermione desapareció- declaró.

…

Nada.

La nada.

¿Acaso así se sentía morir?

No podía ver nada, ni sentir nada…era como estar en el vacío, uno donde ni siquiera percibía su existencia.

¿Estaría ahí por siempre?

¿Habría un después o ese era el final?

De repente, algo surgió en medio de esa nada, algo cálido que la atrajo como si se tratara de la gravedad y ella se dejó llevar incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, una familiar sensación se anidó en el fondo de su estómago, era como si estuviera participando en una aparición conjunta y ella fuera el pasajero; las náuseas la invadieron pero se alegró pues eso quería decir que volvía a sentir su cuerpo.

Invocando todas sus fuerzas, abrió los ojos chocando con el rostro de una mujer que la miraba atentamente.

No la conocía.

\- Hola Hermione, me da gusto verte despierta- la saludó con una amable sonrisa.

Tenía la nariz grande y los ojos azules, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta y vestía una túnica verde demasiado profesional para ser de algún civil.

La castaña quiso hablar para preguntarle quién era o dónde estaba, pero de su boca salió un sonido seco que no se parecía en nada a las palabras.

\- Tranquila, bebe esto y estarás bien en unos minutos- le ofreció un vial que puso en sus labios, la otra lo bebió sin protestas- Ahora, vamos a dar un paseo, necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas- propuso sacando su varita para acomodarla en una silla de ruedas y vestirla con una bata blanca.

La que suponía era una sanadora, pues había identificado el lugar como un hospital, la condujo por varios pasillos, luego un elevador y por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de jardín.

\- Tenemos poco tiempo, así que no entraré en muchos detalles- inició la desconocida sentándose en una banca frente a la castaña, luego la tomó de las manos- Todo terminó- declaró.

Hermione la miró totalmente confundida, no sabía quién era esa mujer, no sabía por qué estaba en un hospital ni qué día era, no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué?- logró articular gracias a los efectos de la poción, su voz sonó ronca pero al menos sonó.

\- Todo terminó y sigues con vida- siguió la pelinegra con calidez- Esto era lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo y me alegra verte sabiendo que tienes un futuro, toda una vida por delante- dijo con un tinte de nostalgia- No te culpes por lo que pasó y que no tiene remedio, busca tu felicidad y disfruta a las personas que te rodean, permíteles quererte y no reprimas tus propios sentimientos. Cuando todo cobre sentido, recuerda que lo que hice fue pensando en mí, soy un ser egoísta y seguí los impulsos a los que me guiaron mis propios deseos- en esa parte emitió una suave risa- Jaque Mate- declaró en tono de finalidad.

En ese instante, Hermione recordó todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento en el que creyó haber muerto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba.

Las manos de la sanadora le dieron un último apretón antes de soltarla definitivamente.

\- ¿Quién…?- pero la pregunta quedó inconclusa pues la pelinegra simplemente había caído desmayada en la banca del jardín.

\- ¡Hermione!- la familiar y anhelada voz de Draco la sacó de su estupor haciéndola girar para encarar al rubio.

Cuando sus grises ojos se encontraron, el mundo entero se detuvo.

Finalmente podrían estar juntos.

Era momento de hacer su historia.

…

 **ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº**

 _ **¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

 **Siendo el primer día del nuevo año, finaliza el último capítulo de este fic; agradezco a todos los lectores que me acompañaron en este viaje y les deseo lo mejor.**

 **Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y espero les haya gustado leer esta historia tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.**

 _AnaRadcliffe.-_ _ **Al contrario, gracias por tu paciencia y tus comentarios. Leímos cómo llegó ese par a la mansión y también en qué terminó. Espero que te haya agradado este final y sé que nos volveremos a leer. Saludos!**_

 _Feernanda.-_ _ **Me da mucho gusto leer tus palabras, sé que solamente podemos jugar hasta cierto punto con la trama y los personajes sin crear un OC por completo, precisamente lo que traté de hacer fue algo más creíble y me alegra saber que lo conseguí de cierta forma. Agradezco tus comentarios y también te deseo una felices fiestas, esperaré tu siguiente review respecto a este final!**_

 _Guest.-_ _ **Hola! Como siempre, gracias por tus palabras llenas de energía y entusiasmo, me da gusto que la trama da pie a cierta intriga y especulación sobre lo que pasará a continuación. Si bien es cierto que el amor es una magia poderosa, en el capítulo pudimos ver que hay cosas igual de intensas (como el odio) no obstante alguna parte debe prevalecer al final. Hermione pasó por muchas cosas y algunas quedaron ocultas en la historia, sin embargo el final nos da la pista de saber qué fuerza triunfó y que existe un futuro para la Reina Blanca, sobre todo porque algo sucedió en la cueva y en el año que estuvo en coma ¿qué pasó? No lo sabemos, pero ciertamente fue importante para que desencadenara en lo último…supongo que sabes quién era la sanadora desconocida ¿cierto? Soy propensa a dejar algunas cosas a la imaginación, siempre es mucho más interesante llenar los huecos que encontramos con nuestro propias teorías ¿no crees? En fin, un gusto compartir este viaje y espero que tu año también esté lleno de éxitos y alegría. Saludos!**_

 _Caroone.-_ _ **Gracias y feliz año para ti también; el capítulo no fue en el 2015 pero sí en el primer día del 2016. Espero te guste, saludos.**_

 _ **¡Travesura Realizada!**_


End file.
